Au delà des apparences
by Haley-Winchester
Summary: C'est la rentrée au lycée de Hartley High. Anita Scheppers, élève de Terminale entame une année décisive pourtant ce n'est pas ce qui l'angoisse autant en ce deuxième jour mais la présence d'un de ses camarades, Drazic qu'elle a eu le malheur d'insulter la veille. Il n'en restera pas là et elle le sait. Cette année s'annonce des plus mouvementées. Tv show - Hartley coeurs à vif
1. chapter 1

"Au delà des apparences"

Bonjour à tous, voici une fanfiction sur la série "Hartley coeurs à vif" et plus particulièrement sur le couple Drazic/Anita.

Cette histoire reprend les éléments de base de la série mais s'en detache fortement au fil des chapitres.

Les personnages sont identiques sauf quelques traits de caractère que j'ai modifié pour le bien de mon histoire comme le côté très studieux d'Anita.

J'espère que ceci vous plaira et que vous pardonnerez les fautes qui m'ont échappé et parsèment le texte.

Cette histoire est un moyen de faire revivre les personnages, je n'y gagne rien si ce n'est beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

Bonne lecture.

Ville de Hartley

 **Mardi**

Du brouhaha dans les couloirs de son immeuble sortit Drazic de son sommeil bien avant que son réveil ne sonne. De mauvaise humeur, il se leva et se dirigea machinalement vers la salle de bain quand il vit la porte de la chambre de son père encore grande ouverte et son lit défait. Seulement les draps étaient dans cet état depuis la veille ce qui signifiait que son père n'était pas revenu depuis au moins deux jours. Il laissa un profond soupir d'agacement mêlé de lassitude se faire entendre entre les murs de cet appartement sans vie puis entama sa routine matinale. Une fois douché et habillé, il s'avança vers la kitchnette qui leur servait de cuisine dans un coin du salon et allait se servir un bol de céréales avant de réaliser que les placards étaient vides. Sans espoir, il ouvrit le frigo et ne vit que des bouteilles de bière. De rage, il claqua la porte du réfrigérateur et se retint de laisser éclater sa colère sur la bouteille de scotch que son père avait négligemment laissée sur le plan de travail. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour calmer ses nerfs puis se saisit de sa besace et quitta l'appartement en claquant bien la porte pour déranger les voisins qui l'avaient tiré de son sommeil.

...

Anita Scheppers sortit de la salle de bain, un sourire aux lèvres se sentant fraiche comme une rose. Elle avait décidé d'oublier les mésaventures de la veille et de repartir sur un bon pied. À vrai dire, elle espérait qu'ignorer le problème le ferait disparaître. C'est sur cet état d'esprit qu'elle s'avança dans la cuisine, attirée par une délicieuse odeur de pancakes.

\- Bonjour m'man, dit-elle en embrassant sa mère sur la joue.

Hilary Scheppers, occupée à retourner les fameux pancakes lui tournait le dos.

\- Tu pourrais bien aller réveiller ton frère avant que je m'en charge, gronda Hilary dont la patience avait des limites.

\- Je suis là, grommela ce dernier en descendant les escaliers.

Anita sourit en voyant son frère encore en pyjama.

\- Non mais tu te fiche de moi, s'énerva sa mère. Ça va bien faire une heure que je t'appelle.

\- Oh exagères pas il est même pas 7h30.

\- Il est 7h40, fit remarquer Anita en riant.

\- Quoi? s'étonna Ryan, en se passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, visiblement mal reveillé.

\- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te préparer, demanda Hilary d'une voix sans appel.

\- Mais j'ai faim, rala Ryan en obtempérant tout de même.

Il fit demi tour sous le regard amusé d'Anita qui secoua la tête désabusée par son attitude.

\- Dis-moi, comment ça s'est passé hier pour lui? s'enquit Hilary une fois que son fils fut hors de portée de sa voix.

\- Si tu veux savoir s'il s'est attiré des ennuis, pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Hilary roula des yeux.

\- Je suis sérieuse.

\- Ça s'est bien passé, la rassura Anita. Arrête de le materner.

\- Il a intérêt à réussir cette année, dit-elle. Je ne le lâcherai pas.

Anita leva les yeux au ciel face à l'attitude surprotectrice de sa mère. Elle comprenait son inquiétude mais jugeait qu'elle en faisait parfois beaucoup trop et devrait les laisser respirer, autant elle que son frère. Elle adorait la présence et la dévotion de sa mère envers elle mais elle ne pouvait nier se sentir étouffée.

...

Sur le chemin menant au lycée, Ryan prit de l'avance sur sa soeur pour rejoindre un groupe de copain et ne lui laissant d'autre choix que de finir le chemin seule. Arrivée devant les grilles du lycée, Anita vit l'une de ses camarades de classe, Katerina placarder une affiche sur un poteau faisant face au portail du lycée. Curieuse, elle s'approcha et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une offre d'emploi.

...

Lycée de Hartley High

C'est finalement en traversant la cour du lycée que les événements de la veille revinrent en mémoire à Anita. Elle tenta à nouveau de les occulter, marchant la tête haute et forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres, hélas, son angoisse grimpa à mesure qu'elle avançait dans les couloirs de l'établissement.

Anita Scheppers s'engouffra dans la salle de classe de littérature, la boule au ventre. La veille, lors de la pré-rentrée en Terminale, tout ne s'était pas passé aussi bien qu'elle se l'était imaginée. Elle était angoissée non pas pour cette nouvelle année de tous les dangers mais par la présence d'un camarade dénommé Drazic, avec qui elle avait eu un accrochage.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le rencontrait et très franchement elle aurait souhaité que ce soit la dernière car le regard glacial qu'il lui avait lancé en aurait effrayé plus d'un.

"C'est ça, moque toi du malheur des autres comme le parfait crétin congénital que tu es." Cette phrase résonnait encore dans son esprit, tout comme le silence religieux qui s'en était suivi et lui avait fait réaliser la portée de ses mots. Aussitôt que ces paroles avaient franchi la barrière de ses lèvres, elle avait vu le visage de Drazic se décomposer, laissant apparaitre un bref instant une vulnérabilité qu'il réussit à masquer à la perfection quelques secondes plus tard par un regard des plus noirs. À cet instant précis, elle savait qu'elle venait de déclencher une guerre et aurait aimé revenir sur ses paroles.

Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait eu l'audace de traîter quelqu'un de la sorte et encore moins devant témoins. Elle savait qu'elle allait amèrement le regretter.

Pour sa défense, elle avait vu rouge lorsque le jeune homme avait insulté sa camarade de classe et meilleure amie, Mélanie Black. Bien qu'il s'en était pris à la majeure partie de la classe, cette attaque avait été celle de trop aux yeux d'Anita et sachant pertinnement que Mélanie ne répliquerait pas, Anita n'avait pu s'empêcher de defendre son amie. Hélas, prise dans le feu de l'action et face à un Drazic qui ne lui adressait que du mépris, la jeune fille n'avait pu retenir ses paroles malheureuses. En toute honnêteté, elle pensait qu'il lui renverrait à son tour une réplique cinglante au lieu de cette froide indifférence qui semblait lui promettre de lourdes représailles. La jeune fille imaginait qu'il se serait défendu, l'aurait insulté de tous les noms, ce qui l'aurait conforter dans le fait qu'elle avait eu raison de le traiter ainsi et lui aurait permis de passer à autre chose. Mais, c'est comme s'il avait deviné ce qu'elle espérait et qu'il n'était pas décidé à lui accorder cette échappatoire. Elle se souvenait encore du regard assassin qu'il avait lancé à la ronde pour faire cesser les rires moqueurs et étouffés à son encontre. Visiblement, la mauvaise réputation du jeune homme n'était plus à prouver car, par crainte de ses réactions, les moqueries avaient brusquement cessées. Muet comme une tombe, il avait rejoint sa place sans quitter un seul instant sa nouvelle Nemesis des yeux. Affreusement gênée, Anita avait été sur le point de s'excuser maladroitement lorsque discrètement, certains de ses camarades, à commencer par son frère aîné Ryan qui lui ne s'en cachait pas, l'avaient félicitée. Honteuse d'avoir humilié publiquement quelqu'un, même s'il s'agissait d'un imbécile, Anita s'était alors faite toute petite jusqu'à la fin de l'heure durant laquelle les professeurs étaient venus se présenter tour à tour.

À présent, le coeur battant la chamade, Anita inspecta un moment la salle de classe avant de s'installer à une table du devant, près de Mélanie.

\- Il n'est pas encore arrivé, lui indiqua la jeune fille en voyant l'inquiétude se lire sur les traits de sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu crois qu'il aura oublié? demanda Anita sans réellement y croire.

Le regard ennuyé que lui adressa Mélanie suffit à monter son angoisse d'un cran.

\- Evidemment que non! se dit-elle à elle même.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit entrer, une pomme à la main que leur professeur de littérature, Mlle Ronnie, ne tarda pas à lui arracher.

\- Merci Drazic! Dépêchez-vous les retardataires! prévint Ronnie en fermant la porte sur les derniers arrivants.

Anita eut un léger soulagement car Drazic faisait le pitre à cause de sa pomme dérobée et semblait ne pas se préoccuper de sa présence. Seulement, quand il finit par se calmer sur les ordres de Ronnie et s'avança vers une place au fond, ses yeux verts vrillèrent ceux bleus gris d'Anita avant de quitter son champ de vision.

\- Waouh! fit Anita en avalant avec peine sa salive.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il veut t'intimider, c'est tout, tenta de la rassurer Mélanie.

\- Eh bien ça marche, avoua Anita qui tremblait presque en sortant ses affaires.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

\- La seule chose que j'aurais dû faire, présenter mes excuses.

\- Mais tu n'avais rien fait...

\- Hum hum! fit Ronnie en se raclant la gorge. Dites-le nous si on vous dérange les filles?

\- Pardon mademoiselle! firent-elles en coeur.

Mélanie palissait à vue d'oeil, craignant que cette mauvaise conduite n'apparaisse sur son relevé de note. Mais Anita était à mille lieu de ces considérations et se demandait simplement comment elle allait faire pour se tirer ce mauvais pas. Car se confondre en excuse était une chose mais rien ne lui garantissait que Drazic accepterait si facilement de lui pardonner.

La fin de la première heure de cours retentit et Anita avait honte de reconnaître qu'elle n'avait strictement rien écouté du cours sur Shakespeare et consors.

\- Dis, tu peux me passer tes notes?

\- Evite d'être dans la lune la prochaine fois, la réprimanda gentiment son amie tout en enlevant deux feuilles de son classeur. Tiens, les voilà!

\- Merci, c'est sympa!

\- On se rejoint après la pause, je dois passer en salle informatique, la prévint Mélanie.

\- Pas de souci, je te garderais une place si j'arrive avant toi en cours de science.

\- Oui je ferais pareil, à tout à l'heure.

Anita finissait de placer les notes de Mélanie dans son classeur lorsque Drazic la bouscoula en passant pour sortir.

\- Oh, désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu! dit-il d'un air faussement contrit.

Nul doute qu'il l'avait fait exprès car la rangée était assez large pour éviter ce genre d'incident.

\- C'est pas grave! marmonna la jeune fille qui jugea préférable de ne pas lui faire de remarque.

Avec un sourire sournois, il quitta la classe, certainement fier de son petit effet. Anita se maudit de ne pas avoir profité de l'occasion pour présenter ses propres excuses mais se dit finalement que le moment n'était pas le plus opportun, entourée de tous ces élèves et de son professeur qui effaçait le tableau pour préparer une nouvelle heure de cours.

...

La pause du matin aurait pu être le moment idéal pour Anita d'affronter Drazic, seulement il disputait un match de basket en compagnie de deux autres camarades de classe incluant son frère, Ryan. Elle doutait donc que l'interrompre le rende plus enclin à l'écouter d'autant plus qu'il semblait déjà passablement énervé par ses coéquipiers.

Tout en dribblant, il tourna autour de Ryan sans se soucier de ses autres camarades qui réclamaient le ballon.

\- Tu sais que ta soeur est plutôt bien roulée! lui dit Drazic à mi-voix.

\- Te fatigue pas, t'es pas son genre! rétorqua Ryan en essayant de faire une feinte pour lui reprendre la balle.

Mais Drazic était un joueur né et les autres avaient bien compris que c'était lui qui menait le jeu.

\- Elle se donne de grands airs mais je suis sûr que si on la pousse un peu elle se laisserait facilement faire.

\- Bon, tu joues oui ou quoi?! s'agaça Ryan.

Il se faisait violence pour ne pas entrer dans son jeu et lui casser la figure.

Drazic le vit et profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour lancer le ballon de basket qui attérit sans peine dans le panier.

Bien trop loin dans la cour, Anita n'avait pu discerner les mots de Drazic mais son sixième sens lui dictait qu'elle était directement concernée. Assise contre un muret, la jeune fille studieuse qu'elle était essaya tant bien que mal de se replonger dans les notes du cours d'Anglais qu'elle avait littéralement zappés.

\- T'es qu'un tricheur! s'emporta Ox.

\- On est mauvais joueur, Obélix! le nargua Drazic en l'attaquant directement sur son physique alors que son pote Bazza lui tapa dans la main, fier de son coéquipier.

\- Très drôle, Drazic, répondit simplement Ox.

\- Viens Ox, il en vaut pas la peine! lança Ryan en quittant le terrain de basket.

Drazic se contenta de sourire niaisement en faisant un signe de la main pour les saluer.

\- Aurevoir les filles! se moqua-t-il en prenant une voix exagérément féminine.

Sa voix aigue atteind l'ouïe fine d'Anita qui soupira fortement.

\- Quel crétin!

...

La deuxième heure de cours allait débuter. Les élèves de Terminale s'engouffrèrent dans la salle de science d'un pas vif, se bousculant les uns et les autres au passage, comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu.

Du fait de sa petite taille et de sa timidité, Mélanie choisit d'entrer parmis les derniers pour ne pas se mêler à la cohue générale. Elle vit Anita installée au deuxième rang et une place vacante à ses côtés.

\- Merci pour la place!

\- Pas de quoi, marmonna Anita sans conviction, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Ça va?

\- Hein? balbultia la jeune fille avant de reprendre pied à la réalité. Ah oui, j'étais ailleurs.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as eu une nouvelle altercation avec Drazic?

\- Non, dit-elle vivement avant d'ajouter plus calmement. Non, ce n'était pas le bon moment.

\- Alors ne le fais pas!

\- Oh, c'est facile à dire!

\- Ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses, soutint Mélanie. Il va s'en servir contre toi. Avec ce genre de gars, il n'y pas de dialogue possible.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Peut être qu'il est plus tolérant que ça.

A l'instant où cette phrase franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, Anita ne put retenir un rire nerveux.

\- Non, tu as raison, il va sûrement me rire au nez ou pire encore me cracher à la figure.

\- Ça serait bien son genre, approuva Mélanie en riant.

\- Mais je dois quand même m'excuser et pas seulement pour lui, mais pour moi. Tu comprends, si je ne le fais pas je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face.

\- Oui, je comprends, seulement ne te fais pas trop d'illusions, d'accord?

Légèrement contrariée, Anita hocha simplement la tête.

\- Bien, je vois que vous êtes tous là! s'exclama Mr Bailey en refermant la porte de la classe. Pour ceux à qui ça aurait échappé ou qui n'aurait pas été attentif à mon discours de pré-rentrée, je suis Mr Bailey. Je serai votre professeur de sciences et de mathématiques pour toute votre année de Terminale ainsi que votre proviseur jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre soit nommé à ce poste. Si l'un d'entre vous rencontre le moindre problème, c'est à moi qu'il devra s'adresser. Vous pouvez aussi vous confier à vos autres professeur mais sachez que pour tous problèmes de disciplines, c'est à moi qu'il faudra en référer.

\- Oui, Mademoiselle Ioannou? s'enquit-il en voyant un bras levé.

\- C'est Katerina, rectifia la jeune brune.

\- Justement, c'est un des points que j'aimerais aborder avec vous, la coupa Bailey. Dorénavant, vous ne vous adresserez à vos professeur que par leurs noms de famille ou leur civilité et non par leurs prénoms. Et eux feront de même avec vous.

\- Quoi? s'indigna une poignée d'élèves.

\- Mais on a toujours fait comme ça, renchérit Charlie un jeune homme à lunettes, assis aux côtés de Katerina.

\- C'est injuste monsieur! ajouta cette dernière.

\- C'est trop naze! lança Drazic qui paraissait vraiment déçu de cette nouvelle obligation.

\- Mais pourquoi nous enlever ce droit, monsieur? demanda Anita, tout aussi abasourdie par cette nouvelle.

\- Il n'y a pas à discuter, jeunes gens, c'est un privilège dont vous avez bien trop longtemps abusé, leur expliqua Bailey.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'irrespect monsieur mais une marque confiance, aussi bien de notre côté que du leur, insista Anita.

\- Ouais, Anita a raison, renchérit Drazic à la surprise générale. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on tutoie nos profs qu'on va les traîter comme nos potes.

Mr Bailey asséna une réplique qu'Anita n'entendit pas tant elle était sous le choc des mots de Drazic. Venait-il réellement d'approuver ses dires? Et si tel était bien le cas, y avait-il une infime chance que cela signifie qu'il ait décidé de passer l'éponge ou bien se faisait-elle des idées?

Un simple échange de regard entre eux lui aurait donné la réponse mais la jeune fille n'osait pas se retourner, de peur de se prendre une nouvelle claque.

\- Ce sujet est clos! Mlle Ioannou, il me semble que vous aviez une question à me poser?

\- C'est Katerina, railla-t-elle peu enjoué par ces nouvelles règles. Vous disiez tout à l'heure qu'on devra s'en remettre à vous pour tous problèmes alors ce que je voudrais savoir c'est si ça concerne uniquement les soucis de disciplines?

\- Il me semble avoir déjà répondu à cette question. Si vous avez des ennuis, vous devez venir me voir, point.

\- Oui mais si on confiait quelque chose de très personnel à Ronnie par exemple, est-ce que vous auriez un droit de regard sur ce problème?

\- Je crois savoir que vous êtes redoublante, mademoiselle Ioannou.

\- Oui, mais je ne vois pas bien ce que ça vient faire là-dedans, répondit-elle quelque peu vexée.

\- Les années précédentes vous aviez peut être pris l'habitude de confier votre vie personnelle à vos professeurs, et quand je dis professeur j'entends surtout Mlle Brooks, mais sachez qu'ils sont tenus de m'informer de tous problèmes qui pourraient compromettre votre avenir et l'intégrité de cet établissement.

\- Si je comprends bien, si on a besoin de réconfort, autant allez voir la psychologue! se moqua Mai, une jeune asiatique à la langue bien pendue.

\- Bien sûr que non, si vous avez besoin de parler, vous pourrez toujours vous confier à vos professeurs...

\- Pour qu'ils aillent tout vous balancer! s'insurgea Drazic en reprenant part à la conversation.

\- Oh je vous en prie, Mr Drazic!

\- C'est Drazic! corrigea le jeune homme en se marrant.

\- Pour que les choses soient plus claires, je vous ai fait à chacun une copie du nouveau règlement, annonça Mr Bailey sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

De la main, il désigna Anita.

\- Mlle Scheppers, voulez-vous bien les distribuer?

Plongée dans ses pensées, Anita mit un temps à répondre avant de sentir le coup de coude de son amie.

\- Euh, oui bien sûr, monsieur.

Heureusement pour elle, Mr Bailey avait joint le geste à la parole en s'approchant d'elle pour lui tendre les copies.

Tandis qu'elle passait entre les rangs, elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le regard perçant de Drazic. Elle était pourtant de dos, mais elle avait la conviction que si elle choisissait ce moment pour se retourner, leurs regards se croiseraient. C'était bien la première fois que la jeune fille avait ce genre de pressentiment et cela fut plus fort qu'elle, elle tourna la tête un instant pour rencontrer des iris emeraudes la transpercer de toute part. Drazic ne paraissait même pas gêné de s'être fait prendre sur le fait puisqu'il ne baissa pas un seul instant les yeux de sa proie.

Proie était le mot juste car à ce moment la jeune fille se sentit comme une pauvre biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture ou plutôt d'un gros camion citerne.

Pourtant, le regard de Drazic n'avait rien de menaçant, ni d'intimidant, pour une fois il se contentait de la fixer sans qu'aucune trace de méchanceté ne se reflète dans ses yeux. Seulement, toute son attention était portée sur Anita qui blêmissait à vue d'oeil. Elle lutta pour ne pas baisser les yeux la première, signe évident qu'il aurait réussi à la mettre mal à l'aise, et remercia le ciel d'avoir ces feuilles entre les mains car cela lui donna un bon prétexte pour détourner son regard.

\- Un escargot irait plus vite que toi. Tu vas nous les donner ces foutues feuilles? râla Barry, appelé familièrement "Bazza", l'un des potes à Drazic.

\- Eh, ferme-là, toi! le remit aussitôt à sa place ce dernier en donnant un coup dans les pieds de la chaise sur laquelle était assis Bazza.

Selon toute vraissemblance, cette simple remarque avait agacé Drazic.

Anita se demandait si elle était en train de rêver ou si Drazic avait vraiment pris sa défense. Elle était d'autant plus embarrassée qu'elle ne savait pas s'il était judicieux de le remercier ou jouer la carte de l'indifférence. Elle fine mine de rien et tendit une feuille à chacun d'entre eux.

\- Merci, lui dit Drazic en feignant un sourire.

La sourire semblait tellement forcé qu'Anita préféra ne pas y répondre, ni par la parole, ni par le geste.

Elle finit de distribuer le nouveau règlement intérieur, sans oublier d'en réserver un pour elle, puis reprit sa place auprès de Mélanie, complètement déboussolée.

Premièrement, Drazic avait approuvé sa manière de penser. Certes, il y avait de grande chance qu'il ait abondé dans son sens uniquement pour se dresser contre l'autorité de Bailey mais pourquoi alors l'aurait-il défendu suite à la remarque de Bazza?

Et s'il avait voulu passer l'éponge sur leur querelle, pourquoi afficher un tel sourire moqueur?

Etait-ce une sorte de jeu pour lui? Lui donner l'illusion qu'il lui pardonnait pour qu'elle tombe de haut?

Anita trouva cette idée ridicule et vraiment tordue mais ne l'exclut pas.

...

\- Tu es vraiment sûre? demanda Mélanie, la voix teintée d'inquiétude tout en ouvrant son casier.

\- Oui Mel. Il faut juste que je trouve le bon moment.

\- Tu sais, moi je trouve vraiment qu'il ne mérite pas ton pardon.

\- Oui je sais, mais je ne me sentirais pas mieux tant que je ne lui aurait pas dit.

\- Mais quand même...

\- Oh allez, Mélanie, on parle d'autre chose, d'accord!

\- Très bien, c'est toi qui vois.

\- Tu passes chez moi après les cours?

\- Je ne peux pas, mon père rentre justement ce soir et il m'a promis de passer la soirée avec moi.

\- Ah, je comprends, répondit Anita dont la déception se faisait clairement entendre.

\- Mais demain, y'aura pas de souci.

Anita acquiesça mollement lorsque son regard se figea sur un point bien précis.

\- Il est là!

\- Qui? s'enquit Mélanie sans comprendre à qui faisait allusion son amie.

\- Drazic, murmura Anita, d'une voix crispée, il est à son casier.

\- Et alors?

\- Je crois que je vais y aller, décida Anita sur un coup de tête.

\- Quoi, maintenant? s'exclama son ami, ahurie.

\- Oui, je ne tiendrais pas une minute de plus comme ça. En plus, il n'y a presque personne dans les couloirs.

\- Alors tu ferais bien de te dépêcher parcequ'il referme son casier, la prévint Mélanie tout en refermant son propre casier.

En effet, Drazic prenait déjà la direction de la sortie, une planche de skate sous le bras.

\- Drazic! l'arrêta Anita en accourant vers lui.

Mélanie préféra s'éclipser, certaine que son amie en ressortirait plus déçue que véritablement soulagée.

Le jeune homme fit volte face, étonné que sa camarade lui adresse la parole. Il allait l'envoyer balader quand la curiosité le gagna.

\- Ouais, quoi? répondit-il, quelque peu bougon.

\- Est-ce.. que je peux te parler? balbutia Anita en triturant nerveusement ses mains.

\- De quoi?

\- En privée, précisa-t-elle alors qu'il restait planté sur le perron du lycée menant à la cour.

\- J'ai pas que ça à faire, figure-toi! dit-il en acceptant pourtant de reculer de quelques pas dans les couloirs vides du lycée.

\- Bah, vas-y, je t'écoute! la pressa-t-il en jouant avec sa planche de skate, la faisant passer d'une main à l'autre.

\- Je suis désolée, lâcha finalement la jeune fille. Sincèrement.

\- Ah ouais et à propos de quoi?

Anita en resta quelques instants coite avant de comprendre qu'il ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche.

\- De t'avoir traîté comme je l'ai fait...

\- Traité de quoi? Redis-le moi que je me raffraîchisse la mémoire! demanda-t-il en prenant un malin plaisir à la mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Tu le sais très bien, Drazic, soupira-t-elle en perdant peu à peu patience. Je ne vais pas le répéter!

\- Tu viens t'excuser, la moindre des choses ce serait de me dire pourquoi.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je le redise?

\- C'est à toi de voir, lança-t-il en haussant les épaules d'indifférence avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie.

\- De t'avoir traîté de "crétin congénital" voilà, ça te va! s'énerva-t-elle.

Drazic revint vers elle, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Tu vois, c'était pas si dur. Et maintenant dis-moi pour quelle raison je devrais accepter tes excuses?

\- Comment ça? demanda-t-elle innocemment tandis qu'un profond soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres.

\- Tu n'espères tout de même pas que de plates excuses vont effacer l'humiliation publique que tu m'as fait subir?

\- Oh ça va, n'exagère pas! s'emporta la jeune fille. Tu sais très bien que je me suis emportée après que tu aies toi-même humilié la moitié de la classe par tes propos mesquins et méprisants.

\- Bah oui, parce que surnommer ta copine de petite intello coincée c'est bien pire que de me traîter de crétin congénital qui ne fera jamais rien de sa vie.

\- Je n'ai jamais rajouté ça! s'indigna Anita.

\- Ça revient au même, décréta Drazic sur un ton qui en aurait découragé plus d'un.

\- Eh, tu ne t'es pas contenté de la traîter de bourge coincée du cul alors arrête un peu avec ta mauvaise foi!

Drazic ne put se retenir de rire en constatant que la colère la faisait devenir grossière. Du peu qu'il connaissait la jeune fille, ce n'était clairement pas dans ses habitudes de jurer comme un charretier.

\- Tu sais, pour quelqu'un qui cherche à se faire pardonner, tu t'y prends très mal.

\- Ce que tu peux être...

La jeune fille inspira profondément, fermant un court instant les yeux pour se détendre. Il ne manquerait plus qu'une vacherie franchisse encore le seuil de ses lèvres.

De son côté, Drazic ne put masquer le sourire qui étirait toujours ses lèvres, car il trouvait la réaction d'Anita divertissante.

\- Tout ce que je voulais te faire comprendre, c'est que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'insulter les gens. Je ne pensais pas du tout ce que je disais mais tu m'as poussée à bout.

\- Bien sûr, ça va être de ma faute! cracha Drazic, tout son sérieux retrouvé.

\- Est-ce que tu écoutes ce que je te dis au moins? Je viens m'excuser pour m'être emportée l'autre jour et toi tu ne comprends que ce que tu veux!

\- Bien oui, tu ne le savais pas, fit-il d'un air incrédule, je suis un crétin congénital alors forcément il faut un certain temps avant que les informations ne montent au cerveau.

Anita ouvrit un instant la bouche, interdite avant de baisser les yeux puis de les relever pour affronter à nouveau les yeux qui la transperçaient de part et d'autre.

\- Je sais que je t'ai blessé et ça me rend malade, reprit la jeune fille sur un ton qui se voulait plus posé.

\- Non, non, là je t'arrête tout de suite! s'énerva Drazic. Tu es venue uniquement pour apaiser ta conscience de petite bourgeoise toute propre sur elle. Si tu crois que je vais oublier cette histoire alors là tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil.

Sur ces mots, il planta sa camarade dans le couloir, qui se décomposait à vu d'oeil, pour retourner dans la cour.

Anita en avait presque les larmes aux yeux mais ce qui lui fit plus mal encore c'est que Drazic n'avait pas totalement tord. Bien sûr qu'elle était navrée de lui avoir causé de la peine mais comme elle l'avait elle-même confié à Mélanie, ce qui la tracassait le plus était de garder cela sur la conscience.

...

Drazic avait envie de frapper sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Comment osait-elle lui présenter des excuses alors qu'elle ne pensait qu'à sa petite personne? Dès qu'elle avait commencé à s'excuser, il lui était apparu clair qu'elle ne faisait que peu de cas de l'humiliation qu'elle lui avait donnée, bien plus interessée d'obtenir le Salut pour purifier son âme. Alors il avait joué avec elle, comme il continuerait de le faire pour le simple plaisir de l'humilier, au moins autant que lui avait pu l'être face à cette classe de plouc.

...

C'était la pause déjeuner, la plupart des élèves qui ne déjeunaient pas au réfectoir prenaient un casse-croute qu'ils dégustaient sur une des tables de la cour. En avisant Mélanie assise à l'une de ces tables, Anita se hâta de la rejoindre.

\- Grrrr! Non mais quel abruti! grogna-t-elle sur les nerfs.

Elle n'en avait que faire que plusieurs élèves, à commencer par le principal intéressé, puissent l'entendre, tout ce dont elle avait besoin c'était d'expulser sa colère.

\- Ça ne s'est pas bien passé, conclut son amie en affichant un air désolé.

\- Tu avais raison, aucun dialogue n'est possible avec ce genre de type.

Sur ces mots, elle posa rageusement son sac à dos sur la table.

\- Dans ces circonstances, j'aurais aimé avoir tord, affirma Mélanie.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a osé me dire? dit la jeune fille, toujours aussi remontée.

Sa question semblait ne demander aucune réponse car elle enchaîna sans laisser à Mélanie le temps de répondre.

\- ... que je ne lui présentais des excuses que pour soulager ma conscience.

\- Ce qui est un peu vrai, la coupa son amie d'un ton ennuyé.

\- Oui, je le sais, reconnut Anita d'un ton agacé, mais ce n'est pas la principale raison. Je sais que ce que je lui ai dit était mal venu, et qu'à sa place j'aurais apprécié qu'on vienne s'excuser.

\- C'est ça le problème, Anita, tu ne peux pas te mettre à sa place parce qu'il ne pense pas comme nous.

\- Ouais, je me demande d'ailleurs s'il réfléchit parfois, poursuivit Anita. C'est vrai, qu'attendait-il de plus? Que je me mette à genoux?

\- Ça lui aurait sûrement fait plaisir, oui, rit Mélanie.

\- Oui et bien tu sais quoi? J'en ai fini avec lui, maintenant s'il a quelque chose à me dire qu'il me le dise en face ou qu'il me fiche la paix!

Contente de sa bonne résolution, Anita s'assit enfin à côté de son amie avant d'éclater d'un rire nerveux.

\- Quoi? s'étonna Mélanie en riant à son tour.

\- En plus, il m'a mise si hors de moi que j'étais à deux doigts de le traiter à nouveau d'idiot!

Toutes deux partirent dans un fou rire qui n'échappa nullement à Drazic. Il revenait tout juste de la cafétéria, un sandwich au bacon à la main lorsqu'il vit les deux jeunes filles se tordre de rire.

Il n'arrivait presque pas en à croire ses yeux. Anita se moquait certainement de lui en rapportant leur échange mouvementé à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Il ne s'était pas trompé à son sujet, elle n'en avait que faire de l'avoir blessé du moment que cela n'entachait pas sa réputation. A présent qu'elle avait fait sa bonne action de la journée en s'abaissant pour présenter des excuses, elle croyait pouvoir tout se permettre. Mais Drazic était loin d'en avoir fini avec elle.

\- Rira bien qui rira le dernier! assura-t-il avant de détourner les yeux de cette scène.

...

Anita toqua à la porte du bureau du proviseur, peu rassurée à l'idée de se retrouver face à lui.

\- Entrez! dit la voix bourrue de Les Bailey.

\- Vous m'avez fait appeler monsieur? s'enquit la jeune fille après avoir poussé la porte.

Cependant, elle resta sur le seuil, embarassée.

\- Ah oui, justement je pensais à vous Mlle Scheppers! Entrez, je vous en prie!

De savoir qu'elle occupait les pensées du proviseur la mit d'avantage mal à l'aise. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal.

Tout en se triturant l'esprit, elle ferma la porte afin d'empêcher des oreilles indiscrètes d'avoir accès à la conversation et vint s'installer sur l'une des deux chaises libres devant le bureau.

\- Comment se passe cette rentrée? s'enquit Mr Bailey avec sérieux.

\- Euh, bien, répondit vaguement la jeune fille qui ne parvint pas à masquer son étonnement ni son embarras.

Avait-il ce genre de considération pour tous les élèves?

\- Il n'y a pas eu d'autres conflits depuis hier?

Anita soupira en comprenant enfin où il voulait en venir.

\- Si c'est au sujet de mon altercation avec Drazic, monsieur, ça ne se reproduira plus, je vous assure.

Il avait été aux premières loges lors de la pré-rentrée lorsqu'Anita avait été la seule de ses camarades à oser remettre Bogdan Drazic à sa place. Et il n'avait sûrement pas apprécié ce genre de débordement dans son établissement, venant principalement d'une élève de Terminale.

\- Ce n'est en aucun cas pour vous réprimander que je vous ai fait venir, la rassura-t-il, bien au contraire, je trouve que vous avez eu beaucoup de cran pour remettre un énergumène comme Drazic à sa place.

\- Ce n'était que sur le coup de la colère, monsieur.

\- Non, vous avez eu totalement raison et ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'imposer son autorité, c'est pourquoi j'aimerais vous proposer quelque chose.

Le sang d'Anita ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, véritablement inquiète de ce que le nouveau proviseur, qui avait déjà bien mauvaise réputation auprès des élèves pour ses méthodes jugées trop strictes, avait à lui proposer.

\- Je voudrais vous nommer présidente des élèves de Terminale.

\- Moi? Mais je ne suis pas la meilleure élève de la classe.

\- Il ne s'agit en rien de vos résultats scolaires, Mlle Scheppers, ils sont certes très bons mais ne dépassent pas ceux de Mélanie Black, par exemple, qui est l'un de nos meilleurs atouts.

\- Alors, je ne comprends pas bien...

\- D'après ce que j'ai pu voir et ce qu'on pu me rapporter vos anciens professeurs, vous avez le sens du social et ne craignez pas d'affronter les autres lorsque la situation l'exige. Vous irez loin dans la vie avec de telles qualitées.

\- Merci, monsieur Bailey, fit Anita, flâtée par ces compliments.

\- Ce que je recherche c'est un ou une élève de Terminale capable de faire le lien entre ses camarades, ses professeurs et moi-même.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre quel serait mon rôle, exactement?

\- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est pas question de vous rajouter des devoirs supplémentaires mais de créer un réel contact entre nous, vos professeurs et les autres lycéens. Si l'un de vos camarades rencontrait des difficultées lors de son parcours scolaire, c'est à vous qu'il devra d'abord s'adresser. Vous établirez ainsi un dialogue de confiance. Les élèves, particulièrement les plus asociables, auront moins de craintes à se confier à vous avant de se tourner vers leurs professeurs.

\- Je devrais les conseiller ou...

\- Tout en veillant à ce qu'ils viennent bien me voir, au bout du compte, précisa Mr Bailey. Qu'on se comprenne bien, vous devrez les guider jusqu'à leurs professeurs ou jusqu'à moi mais en aucun cas tenter de résoudre la situation par vous-même.

\- Je devrais donc les convaincre de s'adresser à vous mais s'ils ne le veulent pas?

\- Dans ce cas de figure, votre rôle de médiateur s'arrêtera là mais vous serez tout de même tenu d'en informer vos professeurs et moi-même.

\- Contre sa volonté?

\- Seulement si la situation l'exige mais ne vous en faite pas, il y a peu de risque que ce genre de chose arrive. Si un élève est vraiment en difficulté scolaire et éprouve le besoin de s'en sortir, je suis certain que vous trouverez les mots pour le convaincre de venir nous voir.

\- Vous croyez?

\- J'en suis persuadé. De plus, vos camarades semblent vous apprécier, ils n'auront aucune réticence à se confier à vous.

\- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre, monsieur.

\- J'attends aussi de vous que vous encouragiez vos camarades de classe à respecter les consignes et que vous me rapportiez toutes actions nuisibles à l'établissement.

La jeune fille tiqua à l'idée de jouer aux gendarmes et douta que ce poste lui corresponde vraiment. Remarquant sa réticence, Mr Bailey changea de tactique.

\- Et d'une manière plus générale, vous pourrez me proposer des idées pour la bonne marche du lycée et proposer à vos camarades d'y participer afin qu'ils se sentent tout aussi impliqués.

\- Vraiment? s'intéressa soudain, Anita.

Il était vrai que cette partie du contrat lui donnait particulièrement envie si grâce à cela elle avait le pouvoir de faire bouger les choses.

\- Dans la limite du raisonnable, bien sûr.

\- Bien sûr, accepta la jeune fille qui pensait déjà à quelques améliorations majeures qui faciliteraient grandement la vie des lycéens. Si je peux me permettre, Melanie aimerait justement lancer la première édition du journal du lycée.

\- C'est envisageable, concéda Bailey. Ce serait l'occasion de démarrer cette année sur de bonnes bases.

\- C'est ce que nous pensions aussi, dit Anita en parlant au nom de tous les élèves.

En réalité, elle n'avait émis cette hypothèse qu'avec sa meilleure amie mais elle ne doutait pas que d'autres suivraient. Quel meilleur moyen de se faire entendre que de participer au journal du lycée?

\- Alors, que pensez-vous de ma proposition?

\- Eh bien... réfléchit-elle, quand vous dites que je serai le lien entre mes camarades et vous autres professeurs, est-ce que cela veut dire que je ne serai chargée que de ma classe de Terminale?

\- Ah oui, oui, bien entendu. J'ai déjà nommé deux autres élèves pour les classes de secondes et de premières. Votre aurez seulement un rôle de médiateur entre les élèves de votre classe de Terminale et moi-même.

\- Alors je suis d'accord, Mr Bailey, s'avança la jeune fille. Je vous remercie beaucoup de m'accorder une telle confiance, j'espère juste être à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Les Bailey se leva, invitant Anita à en faire de même pour la raccompagner devant la porte et lui tendit une main chaleureuse.

\- J'ai toute confiance en vous, Anita, dit-il en insistant bien sur son prénom comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle faisait à présent partie du corps professoral.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, cette marque de confiance inquiéta Anita plus qu'elle ne la rassura.

...

\- Hey Katerina! l'interpella Drazic.

La jeune fille brune, qu'il trouvait plus qu'à son goût, fit volte face, interrompant la discussion hoûleuse qu'elle avait avec son petit ami, Charlie.

\- Tu peux venir voir une minute?

Katerina s'avança, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, sans se rendre compte que Charlie la suivait.

Toutefois, cela n'échappa aucunement à Drazic qui vit sa venue d'un très mauvais oeil.

\- Tu t'appelles, Katerina?

\- Si tu as quelque chose à lui dire, tu peux le faire devant moi.

\- Parce que tu es son petit toutou, se moqua Drazic en plaçant ses deux mains au niveau du menton pour faire le chien.

\- T'es bête, rit Katerina.

\- Non, mais je suis son petit ami et j'estime avoir le droit de savoir ce que tu lui veux.

\- Charlie, râla Katerina dont la présence du jeune homme l'irritait.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce que ce type pourrait bien avoir à te dire en privée à part te faire du rentre-dedans!

\- Bon, Charlie, tu deviens lourd! s'agaça Katerina. Laisse-nous, d'accord!

\- Attends, tu me vires?

\- Ouais, t'es sourd ou quoi, Chucky! renchérit Drazic. Barre-toi, on veut plus voir ta face de binoclard.

\- Merci, je m'en souviendrai, fit Charlie en fixant sa petite amie droit dans les yeux avant de décamper plus vite que son ombre d'un pas furibond.

\- Pff, quel naze, dit Drazic, t'as vraiment rien à faire avec lui.

\- Oui, ben ça c'est mon problème, lui fit remarquer la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire? Et je te jure que si c'est pour me faire un numéro de charme, je me tire!

\- Non, pas cette fois, rigola Drazic. J'ai vu que vous recherchiez un serveur au Sharkpool et ça m'intéresserait.

\- Toi, tu ferais ce genre de boulot? s'étonna Katerina, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Ben, ouais, faut bien commencer par quelque chose et j'ai envie de mettre des sous de côtés pour me tirer de chez moi.

\- Je comprends, mais il n'est pas seulement question d'un job de serveur. Tu devras débarasser les tables, les nettoyer, tenir parfois la caisse et assurer plusieurs ouvertures et fermetures par semaine.

\- Ça me va!

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà fait ce genre de chose avant? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sérieux.

\- C'est à peu de chose près ce que je fais tous les jours chez mes vieux.

\- Ça pourra peut être le faire, alors! ricana Katerina.

\- Tant que tu ne me demande pas de tenir un livre de compte, ça ira.

\- Ok, passe me voir après les cours que je vois ce que tu donnes sur le terrain.

\- Oui, patronne! se moqua Drazic en faisant un geste solennel de la main.

\- Et sois pas en retard, hein! Je sais quand tu finis les cours, s'amusa la jeune femme en le quittant pour rejoindre deux de ses copines qui l'appelaient au fond de la cour.

...

Cela faisait deux fois qu'Anita parcourait les couloirs de longs en large à la recherche de sa meilleure amie lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Charlie qui avait l'air passablement énervé.

\- Salut! Tu n'aurais pas vu, Mélanie? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, désolé! fit le jeune homme d'un ton qui semblait sans appel.

\- C'est moi, désolée de t'avoir dérangé, répliqua la jeune fille à la fois ennuyée et vexée.

Charlie dut sentir au ton de sa voix qu'il s'était montré désagréable car il se retourna pour revenir vers elle.

\- Excuse-moi, Anita. Ce n'est pas contre toi.

\- Des problèmes avec Kat?

\- Non, c'est plus avec ce crétin de Drazic.

\- Bienvenue au club, rit la jeune fille. Je me demande s'il y a encore une personne dans ce lycée qu'il n'a pas rendu dingue.

\- Je peux t'en citer une, Katerina.

\- Ah oui?

\- Elle est toute mielleuse avec lui et rigole à chacunes de ces blagues en pensant que c'est juste un clown inconscient du mal qu'il peut faire autour de lui.

\- Au contraire, il en a bien conscience, ça se voit!

\- Tu seras gentille de bien vouloir l'expliquer à Kat parceque si ça vient de moi, elle ne voudra rien entendre.

\- Je suis désolée que ça aille si mal.

\- Non, non, c'est rien. On a juste des divergences d'opinion.

\- Je comprends, dit Anita en secouant lentement la tête, accaparée soudain par ses pensées.

\- Mais je dois t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes, tu as sûrement assez des tiens.

\- Non, ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais Charlie mais, je me souviens avoir vu une annonce au Sharkpool disant que Kat et toi recherchiez un nouvel employé?

\- Pourquoi, tu serais intéressée?

\- Pour ne rien te cacher, j'ai vraiment besoin d'argent. Ma mère avait l'habitude de me donner pas mal d'argent de poche mais depuis que Ryan est revenu à la maison, il lui en demande tout le temps alors forcément je me vois assez mal en faire autant.

\- Oui, mais tu sais, c'est assez éprouvant comme travail. Il y a du nettoyage à faire en plus des clients à servir et tu devras peut être te lever aux aurores pour tout remettre en ordre et faire une ou deux fermetures par semaine.

\- Ça ne me fait pas peur. Par contre, je ne pourrais pas faire de fermeture. Ma mère ne me laisserait jamais travailler aussi tard, surtout une veille d'école.

\- Pas de problème, on pourra trouver un arrangement.

\- C'est gentil, Charlie.

\- Si tu es vraiment motivée...

\- Je le suis, affirma-t-elle.

\- Alors je peux te prendre à l'essai dès ce soir!

\- Mais tu ne devrais pas en parler à Kat, avant?

\- Je le ferais s'il s'agissait de n'importe qui d'autre mais Kat t'adore. En plus, elle est tellement désespérée de ne trouver personne qu'elle m'a dit d'engager la première personne qui se présenterait.

\- Ohh, j'arrive pas à y croire! Merci, Charlie! s'exclama la jeune fille en sautillant presque de joie.

\- Attends, attends, il y aura quand même une période d'essai d'une semaine.

\- Que je réussirai, dit Anita sûre d'elle.

\- J'en doute pas, lui sourit Charlie en s'apprêtant à partir. Ah, au fait, si tu cherches Mélanie elle est peut être en salle informatique, Mr Bailey vient de nous donner la permission de lancer le premier numéro du journal, c'est placardé sur la porte.

\- C'est génial, ça! s'émerveilla la jeune fille.

Ainsi, le proviseur avait accedé à sa requête et mis tout en oeuvre pour que le premier numéro sorte dans les meilleurs délais. Finalement, cette journée grisâtre s'annonçait des plus ensoleillées.

...

\- Katerina, attends! s'écria Charlie en accourant vers sa petite amie.

\- Ah non, hein! Si tu viens me demander un rapport détaillé de ma discussion avec Drazic...

\- Pas du tout! Écoute, Kat, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter. J'ai été nul.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire! Bon, c'est pas grave, reconnut la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?

\- Tu ne le croiras jamais, j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour remplacer Declan au Sharkpool.

\- Quoi? s'égosilla-t-elle presque. Dis-moi que tu me fais marcher!

\- Euh non. Mais je pensais que tu serais plus heureuse que ça par cette nouvelle.

\- C'est pas vrai, ça alors. Et tu lui as déjà dit oui?

\- Rien n'est sûr, mais elle est à l'essai pour une semaine.

\- J'y crois pas! Et de qui est-ce qu'il s'agit?

\- C'est Anita. Pourquoi, est-ce que ça pose un problème?

\- Mais bien sûr que oui, j'ai déjà refilé ce poste à Drazic.

\- À qui? Non mais tu plaisantes j'espère? Il n'est même pas capable de tenir un crayon pour écrire correctement son nom alors une tasse de café fumante.

\- Ce que tu peux être pénible! s'emporta Katerina. On ne s'était pas mis d'accord pour en discuter entre nous avant d'engager qui que ce soit?

\- Tu viens bien de le faire avec Drazic!

\- Parce que c'est moi qui gère les entretiens, je te rappelle! Mais toi, tu devais m'envoyer les potentiels candidats.

\- Non, je regrette, il n'a jamais été question de ça! Je me souviens très clairement que tu m'as demandé de prendre la première personne qui se présenterait pour le poste parce qu'on ne trouvait personne.

\- Et comment on va faire maintenant avec les deux sur les bras? T'y a pensé à ça?

\- Comment je pouvais deviner que tu engagerais quelqu'un comme Drazic.

\- Ecoute, tu fais comme tu veux mais tu dis à Anita que j'ai déjà accordé le poste.

\- Et pourquoi ce serait à moi de la virer?

\- Parce qu'on ne va pas garder deux employés! Surtout deux qui passeront leur temps à se voler dans les plumes. En plus, je te signale que Léo n'en a pas les moyens.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais rembarrer Anita. Elle a tout aussi le droit de se présenter que l'autre zouave.

\- T'es obligé de parler de lui comme ça?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Il t'a tapé dans l'oeil, c'est ça?

\- Des deux, je me demande vraiment qui est le plus idiot! lança Katerina en faisant volte face pour le laisser planter dans le couloir menant à leur salle de classe.

\- Merci, c'est très sympa! dit-il blessé. Et je fais comment moi maintenant?

\- Tu te débrouilles!

...

Le dernier cours de l'apres-midi était art-plastique, une discipline optionnelle que des cancres tel que Drazic n'affectionnaient pas spécialement. Bien qu'elle était heureuse de ne pas avoir à supporter ce dernier durant cette heure de cours, les pensées d'Anita la ramenèrent au jeune homme et elle se fit la promesse de ne plus se laisser intimider et d'être la première à l'affronter du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse lui-même les yeux.

En avisant Charlie, elle lui adressa un sourire empli de gratitude qu'il eut bien du mal à soutenir. Il appréciait beaucoup la jeune fille et se sentait très mal à la pensée de revenir sur ses paroles avant même qu'elle ait fait ses preuves. D'un autre côté, deux employés de plus au Sharkpool était inenvisageable tant les finances de leur patron, Léo, étaient en dent-de-scie. Pourtant, plus il y réfléchissait et plus il se disait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison à ce que ce soit lui qui revienne sur sa décision.

Tout en dessinant une coupe de fruit, Anita dévoila en détails son entretien avec le proviseur à sa meilleure amie qui ne put s'empêcher de jalouser son nouveau statut.

\- Tu en as de la chance! ne cessait-elle de répéter.

Elle n'était pas réellement jalouse, davantage déçue que Mr Bailey ne lui ait pas fait cette proposition.

\- Tu sais, il va aussi falloir que je fasse la police, alors tout ne sera pas rose, tenta de la réconforter Anita.

\- C'est sûr que vu sous cet angle, je préfère te le laisser. Mais jouer la médiation entre profs et élèves c'est un rôle important qui t'apportera beaucoup sur ton dossier scolaire.

\- Je suis désolé qu'il ne te l'ait pas proposé.

\- Non, ça ne fait rien. Je pense qu'il cherchait une personne avec plus de poigne.

\- Je n'en ai pas beaucoup plus que toi!

\- Mais tu as bien plus de répondant et tu n'as pas peur d'affronter les autres.

\- Je suis sûre que tu aurais pu exceller aussi dans ce rôle. Tu réussis tout ce que tu entreprends.

\- Je ne crois pas, non! Pour ce qui est de proposer des idées pour le lycée ou de faire tourner correctement un journal, il n'y a pas de problème, mais pour remettre des idiots comme Drazic et Bazza dans le droit chemin, je me ferais rapidement dévorer.

À la réalisation de sa tâche, le visage d'Anita perdit de ses couleurs. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle devrait de temps à autre se faire respecter de ses camarades pour imposer son autorité mais il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle pourrait être amenée à dénoncer l'une des frasques de Drazic et consors.

Pourtant, le proviseur ne lui avait pas caché cette face sombre de son rôle de présidente mais la jeune fille ne prit conscience de ce qu'il impliquait qu'en cet instant.

...

Le cours prit fin assez rapidement au goût d'Anita qui n'avait cessé de penser à son nouveau rôle au sein de l'établissement, pesant les pour et les contres. Elle avait même gribouillé une liste dans sa tête qu'elle se promit de coucher sur papier, dès que possible. Elle se surprenait elle-même à trouver plus de positif que de négatif quant à son statut de présidente de Terminale car ce n'est pas ainsi qu'elle ressentait les choses. Mais en y pensant de façon tout à fait détachée et objective, la seule ombre au tableau était ce semblant de discipline qu'elle devrait maintenir. On ne lui demandait pas de règler elle-même les débordements mais d'en aviser le proviseur. L'idée de rapporter ne lui plaisait pas, cependant le reste du poste lui convenait.

\- Je vais en salle informatique? Tu me rejoins? s'enquit Mélanie

\- Oui mais je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps, je viens d'être embauchée au Sharkpool, expliqua la belle blonde en sortant la première de la classe.

\- Au Sharkpool, vraiment? s'étonna Mélanie.

Elle ne voulait sûrement pas paraître dédaigneuse pourtant ce fut l'impression qu'elle laissa à son amie.

\- Tu sais, il n'y a aucune honte à bosser dans ce genre d'endroit, se vexa Anita.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, se défendit son amie.

\- Tu n'en as pas besoin, ce que tu penses se lit sur toi comme le nez au milieu de ton visage.

\- C'est juste que je ne pense pas que ce soit un travail fait pour toi.

\- Ah oui et pourquoi ça? demanda Anita dont la voix montait crescendo.

\- Ne le prends pas mal mais c'est plutôt physique et...

\- J'ai besoin d'argent, Mel, c'est aussi simple que ça. On a pas tous hérité de riches parents!

À l'instant où elle prononça cette remarque, Anita la regretta car s'il y avait bien une chose qui peinait son amie c'est qu'on l'attaque sur la richesse de son foyer alors qu'elle faisait tout pour s'en détacher et ne pas en profiter.

\- Excuse-moi, commença la jeune fille avant d'être stoppée par sa meilleure amie.

\- On m'attend en salle informatique! dit-elle sèchement.

Ses larmes aux yeux étaient visibles et renforçaient le sentiment de culpabilité d'Anita qui allait la rattraper et se confondre en excuse lorsqu'une voix qu'elle finissait par bien connaître la fit se retourner.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a là, les gars? demanda Drazic, mimant la surprise en prenant ses deux copains à témoins. Ce ne serait pas le toutou du proviseur?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Drazic? grinça Anita.

\- Rien, juste voir si tu as flairé un truc pas net?

\- Oui ta définition de mon statut, pour commencer. Bailey m'a nommée Présidente des élèves de Terminale, rectifia Anita en affichant un sourire crispé.

\- Appelle-ça comme tu veux mais je sais reconnaître les taupes quand j'en vois.

\- Ton vocabulaire est impressionnant, je ne savais pas que tu en connaissais autant, se moqua la jeune fille en le dépassant pour aller à son casier.

\- Et moi je ne te croyais pas si naïve.

\- Ce qui veut dire?

\- Que Bailey t'a nommé uniquement parce qu'il ne peut pas avoir un oeil sur le lycée en permanence. Il en a rien à faire que tu joues les médiateurs entre profs et élèves, tout ce qu'il attend de toi c'est que tu lui rapporte nos moindres faits et gestes.

\- Tu ferais bien de consulter le dictionnaire. Le rôle du chef de classe ne s'arrête pas à ça sinon je n'aurais jamais accepté.

\- Pfff. Il t'a promis quoi en échange?

\- Je suis sûr qu'il lui fait des avances, ricana Bazza avant de sortir sa langue tel un gros pervers.

\- Ce que vous pouvez être débiles! lâcha leur camarade, dans un mélange d'irritation et d'écoeurement. Je lui ai proposé de lancer la première édition du journal du lycée et il a tout de suite accepté ma demande.

\- Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait, ricana Drazic. Il attend quelque chose de toi, ça aurait été stupide de sa part de te rembarrer dès le début. Mais tu vas voir, propose lui tes supers idées dans quelques jours et on en reparlera!

\- Mais vous ne comprenez rien! C'est une énorme opportunité pour nous de nous faire entendre, de rendre la vie dans ce lycée meilleure pour tout le monde.

\- Désolée de te ramener sur terre, boucle d'or mais on ne vit pas tous au pays des bisournours.

\- Oh, ce que tu m'agaces, avoua-t-elle en grinçant des dents, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue de discuter avec toi?

\- Parce qu'au fond de toi, tu sais que j'ai raison et tu cherches un moyen de te convaincre que tu ne t'es pas laissé embobiner par les belles paroles du proviseur.

\- Je ne suis pas débile, d'accord, je sais très bien ce qu'il attend précisement de moi mais en tant que présidente j'ai le pouvoir de m'exprimer au nom de tout le monde et de faire bouger les choses alors peu importe ce que Bailey veut de moi, je compte bien m'en servir.

\- Tu vas tomber de haut. Bailey n'acceptera jamais de changer un seul élément de ce lycée sans qu'il l'ait lui-même décidé.

\- Oui et bien on verra.

\- En attendant, tu devras être une gentille écolière modèle et obéir sagement à tous ses ordres, dit le jeune homme en passant brièvement et de façon provocante, son doigt sous le menton d'Anita qu'elle s'empressa de retirer.

\- Si je dois me salir les mains pour arriver à mes fins alors je le ferais, affirma la jeune fille sans quitter un seul instant Drazic du regard.

Ne venait-elle pas de lui promettre que s'il se mettait dans une sale situation elle ne reculerait devant rien pour l'enfoncer et même le faire couler? Elle aurait dû baisser les yeux, seulement le faire à cet instant, aurait été la preuve que son regard l'intimidait.

\- Je ne te conseille pas d'essayer! lui dit-il d'une voix un peu trop calme, la menace à peine voilée.

\- Alors ne fais rien de stupide! osa-t-elle répliquer.

La jeune fille s'était promis de ne plus se laisser intimider par son camarade et elle se sentait suffisament sur les nerfs pour appliquer ses bonnes résolutions.

\- Tu n'oserais pas, pensa-t-il.

\- Ne me teste pas!

\- Tu vois, c'est justement ce que je vais faire pour tester ma théorie. Tu n'auras pas le cran de me dénoncer, parce que si tu le fais je peux te promettre que tu te mettras tout le monde à dos!

\- En te dénonçant? Je crois plutôt qu'on me remercierait.

\- Pas si je m'arrange pour te faire couler avec moi, promit-il.

Il envahissait tellement son espace vital que le souffle chaud de son visage atteint celui d'Anita et la fit frisonner. Elle ne sut si cela était de crainte ou de gêne mais la jeune fille ne put faire autrement que de reculer pour se défaire de son emprise.

Fier de son petit effet qui était tout sauf innocent, Drazic se détacha de sa victime, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres et le regard empli d'assurance avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie, ses deux copains sur les talons.

...

\- Hey Charlie, attends-moi! demanda Anita.

Lorsque Katerina vit leur camarade se diriger vers eux, elle leva les bras au ciel.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire!

Sans laisser une chance à Charlie de se défiler, sa petite amie s'en alla sur ces mots.

Charlie ne répondit rien mais se passa nerveusement une mains dans ses cheveux bruns courts qu'il mit en bataille.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait fuir au moins? s'étonna Anita en faisant allusion au départ précipité de sa camarade.

\- Non, pas du tout, elle avait deux ou trois trucs à faire avant le Sharkpool, mentit Charlie en n'osant la regarder en face. D'ailleurs il faut que je te parle, à ce sujet.

\- Oui, moi aussi. Je suis si excitée, tu sais, c'est la première fois qu'on me laisse ma chance pour un boulot. C'est vrai, que je n'avais pas vraiment postulé avant mais ça me fait chaud au coeur que tu aies accepté.

De plus en plus angoissé, Charlie se massa l'arrière de la tête comme pour chasser un torticoli.

\- Ecoute Anita, à ce sujet, il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

La voix de Charlie fut soudain couverte par celle du frère aîné de la jeune fille, Ryan.

\- Anita! T'aurais pas 50 dollars à me passer?

\- 50 dollars? répéta-t-elle ahurie. Non mais tu me prends pour qui, je ne suis pas ta banque!

\- Allez, c'est juste pour ce soir, je te les rendrais demain, c'est juré.

\- Ryan... soupira la jeune fille.

\- Et avec les intérêts! Tu as tout à y gagner.

\- Sauf que je n'ai même plus de quoi me payer un paquet de chips, lui expliqua-t-elle d'un air faussement contrit. Tu vas devoir te débrouiller par tes propres moyens, comme je le fais moi.

\- Charlie, commença-t-il avant que ce dernier ne le coupe.

\- Ah non, je te rappelle que tu me dois déjà 20 dollars.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut Ryan en prenant mentalement note de rembourser son ami un de ces jours.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers sa soeur d'un air abattu.

\- Tu vois, je ne peux plus emprunter à qui que ce soit.

\- Alors rends utile à la société en faisant quelque chose pour le mériter cet argent.

\- T'es vache! Je suis sûr qu'il te reste au moins dix dollars à la maison.

\- Même si c'était le cas, ils resteraient dans mon portefeuille.

\- Sympa!

\- Je n'ai plus rien, Ryan, affirma sa soeur. Mais grâce à Charlie, mes problèmes d'argent ne seront bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Charlie se sentait pâlir aussi bien que l'enthousiasme de sa camarade grandissait. Cela aurait été le moment opportun pour lui parler de Drazic à qui Katerina avait aussi attribué le poste mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à briser les rêves de la jeune fille, particulièrement quand celle-ci avait un frère qui ne lui témoignait aucun soutien.

\- Toi, bosser au Sharkpool, éclata de rire ce dernier. C'est le truc le plus grotesque que j'ai jamais entendu.

Il lança une oeillade à son camarade.

\- C'est pas très cool de lui faire ce genre de blague, Charlie!

\- La proposition est très sérieuse, dit Anita irritée par la réaction moqueuse de son frère. Charlie a confiance en moi, lui au moins.

\- Non mais attends, est-ce que tu sais à quel point ma frangine peut être maladroite? C'est bien simple, elle a deux mains et deux pieds gauches. Quand elle était gamine elle a même trouvé le moyen d'emmêler ses chaussures ensemble sans le remarquer avant de s'étaler comme une...

\- Bon ça va, on a compris, Ryan! le coupa Anita, agacée. Et pour le coup des chaussures, je ne les aie jamais attachées ensemble, j'ai toujours su que c'était toi qui l'avait fait!

\- Alors toi, t'enfiles des chaussures sans regarder! pouffa-t-il de rire.

\- J'avais même pas cinq ans, Ryan, grommela sa soeur, entre ses dents serrées.

\- Et la tisane bouillante renversée sur maman quand elle n'était déjà pas au meilleur de sa forme.

\- J'ai glissé parce qu'un abruti laissait traîner ses vieilles chaussettes moisies!

\- N'empêche que tu devrais réfléchir à deux fois avant de l'embaucher, renchérit Ryan en adressant un clin d'oeil à Charlie. Cette fille est un vrai danger ambulant.

La main de sa soeur s'abattit soudain sur l'arrière de sa tête mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de rire de plus belle tandis qu'il s'éloignait des deux jeunes gens et quittait les couloirs du lycée.

\- Charlie, je ne suis pas aussi maladroite que ça, je te le jure.

\- Je te crois, rit-il. Ryan aime en rajouter des tonnes.

\- Ecoute, je passe aider Mélanie pour le journal puis je te retrouve d'ici une demi heure au Sharkpool?

\- Oui, ça sera très bien.

Charlie la regarda partir avec une pointe de regret. Il se demandait ce qui était pire, qu'il la laisse se bercer de fausses illusions jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre d'elle-même le pot au roses d'ici peu de temps ou bien de réduire à néant ses espoirs?

D'un autre côté, il n'avait aucunes réelles raisons de ne pas lui laisser sa chance. Plus le jeune homme y songeait et plus la solution s'imposait à lui: il devrait tout simplement laisser faire les choses, que Katerina soit d'accord ou non était le cadet de ses soucis, et laisser l'avenir décider qui de Drazic ou d'Anita seraient meilleurs pour ce poste.

...

\- Alors, comment ça avance? demanda Anita en pénétrant dans la salle informatique où Mélanie et un élève de première était déjà bien occupés à rédiger la première édition du journal.

Mélanie ignorait totalement son amie, ses yeux rivés sur l'écran d'ordinateur.

\- Mélanie, je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit.

La jeune fille rousse soupira avant de pivoter sur sa chaise.

\- C'était bas. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas du genre à profiter de l'argent de mon père et que je ne dénigrerais jamais un travail durement gagné.

\- Oui, bien sûr que je le sais. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es ma meilleure amie. Je sais qui tu es.

\- Mais je ne crois pas avoir dit quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu te blesser.

\- Bien sûr que non, c'est moi qui m'en suis prise à toi sans raison, Mel, tu ne méritais pas une telle réaction de ma part. Je n'ai aucune excuse.

\- Ça va, c'est oublié, la rassura son amie.

\- Si je peux faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour me racheter, dis-le moi!

\- Tu n'en as pas besoin mais c'est gentil de proposer. En fait, on aurait besoin de ton point de vue en ce qui concerne ton rôle de chef de classe pour le lancement du journal.

\- Ah, vraiment, fit Anita ennuyée à l'idée de relancer le sujet.

\- Mais si ça t'embêtes, on peut s'en passer.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça.. c'est juste que.. balbutia Anita qui peinait à trouver les mots.

\- Tu peux toujours démissionner, tu sais?

\- Et donner de moi l'image de quelqu'un qui ne tient pas ses promesses ou recule devant la première difficultée, remarqua amèrement Anita.

\- Oui mais si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise avec ce poste, il vaudrait mieux y mettre un terme avant qu'il ne prenne trop d'importance.

\- Non, l'idée en elle-même me plait plutôt bien, c'est juste que je ne me vois pas jouer au chien de flic.

\- Te laisse pas impressionner par des imbéciles comme Drazic.

\- Pourtant, c'est bien eux que je vais devoir affronter à un moment ou un autre parce qu'ils ne vont pas louper cette occasion pour me provoquer et surtout pas lui.

\- Mais tu es forte, je sais que tu ne te laisseras pas marcher sur les pieds.

\- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, figure-toi! Que je ne sois pas capable de me maîtriser parce que je t'assure que si je réplique ça ne fera que mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

\- Dis-toi que tu es en bonne position pour te venger s'il te fait une crasse.

Anita continua de s'épancher sur ses malheurs à sa meilleure amie sans remarquer la présence d'une de ses camarades de classe, Mai Hem. À l'extérieur de la salle, le dos contre le mur, la jeune fille reportait avec grand intérêt tout ce qu'elle entendait par écrit dans un calepin.

\- Tu sais quoi, tout compte fait ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée de faire entendre ma voix. Je viens d'avoir une altercation avec Drazic...

\- Encore! râla Mélanie, désolée pour son amie.

\- Oui et lui et ses imbéciles de copains me voient maintenant comme la taupe du proviseur.

\- Ce sont des idiots, ne leur prêtent pas d'intérêt.

\- Idiots ou non, c'est sûrement la manière dont la majorité du lycée me perçoit maintenant mais si, à travers cette interview j'explique clairement mon rôle et pourquoi je l'ai accepté alors il se peut que j'arrive à faire comprendre aux autres que d'être dans les petits papiers du proviseur c'est la seule façon de nous faire entendre et de changer les choses.

\- Oui et ce sera sans doute la seule chance de te faire entendre de tous et ravaler le caquet de tous ces imbéciles.

Anita hocha la tête en souriant d'un air entendu.


	2. Chapitre 2

Au Sharkpool

\- Hey salut, j'espère que je ne suis pas trop en avance! lança Drazic à Katerina, en approchant du bar.

\- Mais non, t'es pile à l'heure! dit la jeune fille surprise de sa ponctualité. J'en ai pour deux secondes.

Elle sortit un cake au chocolat encore sous cloche et le servit à l'un de ses plus fidèles clients, un monsieur proche de la soixantaine.

\- Ouais, prends ton temps!

Drazic en profita pour examiner les lieux, même s'il les connaissait déjà par coeur pour y avoir passé le plus clair de son temps libre à jouer au billard.

\- Voilà pour vous Gary, dit Katerina en adressant un large sourire à son client. N'oubliez pas que c'est la maison qui offre le deuxième café aujourd'hui, alors n'hésitez pas à en reprendre!

\- Oh non, ça aurait été avec plaisir mais ma vessie me joue de vilains tours ces derniers temps.

En voyant qu'il prenait cela à la rigolade, Katerina rit de bon coeur.

\- Au plaisir, Gary!

Elle sortit enfin de derrière le comptoir pour rejoindre Drazic qui semblait perdu dans sa contemplation de la salle.

\- Allez viens, je vais te montrer ce que j'attends de toi pour commencer!

Elle alla au fond de la salle, ouvrit la porte de ce qui ressemblait à un cagibi et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un chiffon et un produit d'entretien qu'elle tendit à un Drazic dubitatif.

\- Tu vois ces tables là-bas? Elle doivent briller avant le premier service de ce soir, c'est à dire d'ici moins d'une heure.

\- Je pourrais pas commencer par servir les clients, je suis sûr que je suis doué.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais je t'avais dit que ce ne serait pas joyeux comme boulot. Ça fait aussi partie du job mais si tu ne te sens pas capable...

\- Eh eh, l'arrêta-t-il en riant, quand y'a du fric en jeu, y'a rien que je refuserais de faire.

Katerina rit à sa remarque.

\- Vraiment tout?

\- Bon peut être pas nettoyer les chiottes ou... jouer les gigolos!

Cette fois la jeune fille éclata de rire.

\- Tu pourrais te faire un max de pognon pourtant, t'as le physique pour!

\- Hey! commença son camarade, faussement outré avant de réaliser que c'était un compliment. Merci.

\- Bon écoute, je dois te laisser cinq minutes, je viens de me rappeler que j'avais une course urgente à faire alors... Tu te sens vraiment capable de gérer les clients en mon absence?

\- Tu rigole, la salle est quasiment vide! Je pense que je peux m'en sortir.

\- Si t'as le moindre souci, si on te braque, tu discute pas, tu ne cherche pas à jouer les héros et tu vides le tiroir caisse!

\- Méfies-toi, ça va me donner des idées! Je pourrais très bien piquer l'argent et faire croire à un braquage.

\- Alors je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à te faire confiance.

\- Et tu le peux, l'endroit sera bien gardé. Crois-moi!

\- Mais je te crois, dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres avant de lui tourner le dos. De toute façon je sais exactement combien il y a dans le tiroir caisse, au centime près.

Drazic rigola en la voyant partir, amusé et fier de la confiance que la jeune fille plaçait en lui.

Les cinq minutes s'écoulèrent rapidement pour Drazic qui avait pris ses tâches ménagèrent à coeur et fait briller toute une rangée de tables.

...

Anita marchait en direction du Sharkpool, la tête ailleurs lorsqu'on lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Whooo, tu m'as fait peur! accusa-t-elle gentiment Charlie qui se tenait à présent à ses côtés.

\- Désolé!

Charlie n'avait pas eu l'intention de la surprendre, il venait juste de tourner à l'angle d'une rue et pensait que de sa vision périphérique, elle l'aurait aperçu.

\- Ecoute, il y a vraiment quelque chose que je dois te... Kat?

La voix du jeune homme mourrut en avisant sa petite amie à l'autre bout de la rue, entrer dans une boutique.

\- Oh non, elle ne va pas me faire ça!

\- Quoi? s'étonna Anita face au changement de comportement de son camarade. Est-ce que ça va?

\- Oui, écoute, je dois te laisser, je n'en ai vraiment pas pour longtemps!

Sur ces mots et sans la moindre explication, Charlie traversa la rue malgré les voitures qui passaient et réussit à atteindre l'autre côté du trottoir.

\- Bon, eh bien je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à t'attendre à l'intérieur, dit la jeune fille à voix haute.

Elle trouvait l'attitude de Charlie très étrange, pour ne pas dire exubérante mais ne se posa pas davantage de questions, supposant que tout cela avait un rapport avec Katerina qui avait le chic pour se retrouver dans les situations les plus improbables et reprit la direction du Sharkpool.

Charlie franchit la distance qui le séparait de l'épicerie dans laquelle Katerina était entrée en un temps record. Le gérant, surpris par cette entrée des moins discrète, jeta un oeil suspicieux sur le lycéen. Ce dernier se fraya un chemin entre les rayons, cherchant sa petite amie dans chaque recoins avant de comprendre qu'elle n'y était plus. Elle avait dû quitter la boutique les seuls moments où il n'avait pas prêté attention à la porte de sortie, soit en traversant la rue imprudemment, soit à l'instant, en passant de rayons en rayons.

Il revint rapidement sur ces pas et interrogea le gérant.

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur, vous n'auriez pas vu une jeune fille brune?

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu la cherches, gamin? répondit l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année à la chevelure mi-longue et grisonnante.

\- Ce... c'est ma petite amie, bafouilla Charlie.

\- Et alors? Problème au paradis?

\- Non, laissez tomber! ragea le jeune adulte en sortant de l'épicerie.

\- Elle est partie par là! annonça le gérant en indiquant finalement une direction à Charlie.

\- Par là? répéta-t-il en pointant son bras vers la gauche afin d'être sûr.

\- T'es sourd?

\- Euh, merci, balbutia le jeune homme en suivant le chemin qu'on lui indiquait.

Charlie accéléra le pas en sortant de la boutique, lançant des regards à droite et à gauche dans l'espoir d'apercevoir enfin Katerina mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence. Elle l'avait bien eu!

...

Anita ne mit que deux minutes pour rejoindre le Sharkpool. Elle longea le long couloir menant au bar avant de se figer d'incompréhension en voyant Drazic, une serviette sur l'épaule, servir un client au comptoir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda Anita, les sourcils arqués.

\- Ça se voit, non? Je bosse.

\- Attends, tu travailles ici? s'enquit la jeune fille choquée et soudain abattue.

Si elle avait su que Drazic travaillait au Sharkpool, elle aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant de se proposer pour le poste. Elle priait intérieurement afin qu'il ne soit là que pour remplacer Kat!

\- Eh ouais, je viens d'être embauché.

\- Quoi, non mais c'est une plaisanterie? s'étrangla-t-elle presque de surprise.

L'annonce disait qu'ils recrutaient "un" nouvel employé, pas deux! Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait?

\- En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde, d'abord? s'emporta Drazic qui ne comprenait pas son mécontentement.

\- Je...

\- Désolé, de te décevoir Blondie, mais tu vas devoir supporter ma face tous les jours, en plus du lycée. Si t'es pas contente, tu peux prendre la porte!

\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, idiot, s'énerva la jeune fille, tu n'as donc pas lu l'annonce, ils ne recherchent qu'UN employé.

Elle ne prit conscience de son insulte qu'en voyant les yeux de Drazic lui lancer des éclairs.

\- De quoi tu parles? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Anita roula des yeux puis se dirigea vers l'un des murs du bar-billard où était placardée la fameuse annonce de Katerina qu'elle arracha avant de revenir vers Drazic.

\- De ça! lança-t-elle en lui mettant l'annonce sous le nez. Ils ne recherchent qu'une seule personne et j'ai postulé pour ce poste figure-toi!

\- Ben, t'as dû bien foirer l'entretien parce que c'est moi qui ai eu la place. Remets-toi!

\- Mais je suis prise. Charlie m'a embauchée tout à l'heure!

\- Attends, c'est quoi ce plan?

\- Je vais tout vous expliquer, dit Charlie, le souffle court, en semblant sortir de nulle part.

\- Katerina m'a donné la place, y'a rien à expliquer d'autre, assura Drazic en dévisageant à tour de rôle Charlie puis Anita.

\- En fait, vous l'avez tous les deux.

\- Quoi? s'insurgea Anita. Il est hors de question que je travaille avec lui!

\- Parce que si tu crois que ça me plait, renchérit Drazic.

\- Vous ne travaillerez pas ensemble, expliqua Charlie.

\- Comment ça?

\- Anita, je t'ai engagée, c'est vrai mais entre temps, Katerina en a fait de même avec Drazic.

\- Ce qui veut dire? grogna presque Drazic.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure que prenait les choses et comptait bien se battre pour préserver sa place.

\- Que l'un de vous obtiendra le poste une fois qu'il aura fait ses preuves?

\- Hey, c'est pas ce qui était convenu! remarqua Drazic, mécontent.

\- Charlie, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Tu m'as pourtant assurée que j'aurais la place! renchérit Anita qui pour une fois partageait la colère de Drazic.

\- C'était avant de savoir que Katerina avait déjà engagé Drazic... avoua Charlie en se grattant nerveusement les cheveux.

\- Ah, alors c'est à moi qu'elle l'a donné en premier. Je suis prioritaire! décréta Drazic.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça. On vous a donné notre parole, la moindre des choses c'est de laisser à chacun sa chance.

\- Non, la moindre des choses c'est de la respecter ta putain de parole et m'engager, gronda Drazic. J'ai été le premier à demander, je dois être le seul à obtenir le poste.

\- Ben voyons, tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances, signala Anita en plissant les yeux de colère, on pourrait très bien l'avoir fait en même temps!

\- Ecoutez, tenta de les calmer Charlie, je comprends que vous trouviez ça injuste mais on ne peut pas se permettre d'engager deux employés, c'est impossible. Notre patron nous a spécifiquement demandé de trouver un employé.

\- "Notre patron nous a spécifiquement demandé" se moqua Drazic en prenant une voix forcée d'intello avant de recouvrer tout son sérieux. C'est pas mon problème!

Anita leva les yeux au ciel face à l'immaturité de son camarade de classe.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Kat' ne m'en a pas parlé, alors? ajouta Drazic.

\- Pour la même raison qu'elle est partie faire les courses, devina Charlie dont la colère n'était pas redescendue, elle a préféré me laisser dans la merde.

\- Ha, ha!! se moqua Drazic dans un ricanement mesquin.

...

Cela faisait une bonne heure que Drazic et elle avaient commencé à travailler et Anita s'étonnait qu'il n'ait pas encore essayé de la déstabiliser par tous les moyens possible, en lui faisant renverser les cafés qu'elle amenait aux clients par exemple ou en la faisant trébucher. À dire vrai, il ne lui avait pas porté le moindre intérêt. Anita devait bien avouer qu'elle était surprise de le voir si impliqué et sérieux et une petite voix intérieure ne pouvait se défendre de lui demander si son attitude n'était pas prémédité. Attendait-il son heure pour lui faire perdre la face aux yeux de tous?

Discrètement, elle tourna la tête vers Drazic qui, contrairement à elle, était bien trop affairé à nettoyer la table d'un client qui venait de partir que surveiller ses faits et gestes.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir notre commande? l'interpella une voix masculine, la tirant de ses pensées.

Confuse et gênée, Anita fit face au couple installé à une table mais dans sa précipitation, elle cogna sa main contre le verre de soda à l'orange à moitié rempli dont le contenu se déversa à terre. Un peu plus et le chemisier de soie de la cliente aurait porté la preuve de la maladresse d'Anita. Par chance, le verre resta sur la table et la jeune fille pu le rattraper a temps avant qu'il ne roule et ne s'éclate en mille morceaux sur le sol.

Les clients les plus proches qui avaient vu l'incident ainsi que ceux attablés se mirent à applaudir gentimment la jeune employée qui aurait aimé trouver un trou pour s'y enfoncer. En souriant d'un air gêné à la salle, acceptant la défaite, elle croisa le regard de Drazic. Ce dernier daigna enfin la regarder mais ce ne fut que pour lui adresser un large sourire moqueur qui semblait dire "Quelle gourde. Tu ne fais pas le poids!" Ses joues déjà bien rosées, s'enflammèrent de honte.

En définitive, il n'avait rien eu à faire. Elle s'était mise toute seule dans l'embarras.

...

Anita arriva à temps pour l'heure du dîner mais elle sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'elle trouva sa mère les bras croisés sur sa poitrine dans une posture rigide et son frère, à quelques mètres derrière elle, installé à table devant un repas fumant, affichant un sourire mesquin.

\- C'est vrai que tu travailles au Sharkpool, maintenant?

Anita jeta un regard de travers à son frère qui ne chercha pas à dissimuler son sourire.

\- Oui, en fait je suis prise à l'essai...

\- Je ne veux pas que tu travailles!

\- Oh mais maman, écoute, ce ne sera que deux ou trois soirs par semaine et j'ai déjà prévenu Charlie que je ne ferais aucune fermeture.

\- Là n'est pas la question, Anita. Ma fille de dix-sept ans ne travaillera pas l'année où elle est doit passer son bac! dit Hilary d'un ton irrévocable.

\- Mais pourtant tu m'avais proposé de faire quelques heures de bénévolat à la maison de retraite, c'est la même chose, non!

Hilary soupira un moment comme prise au piège avant d'avouer ce qui l'ennuyait vraiment.

\- Il est hors de question que tu travailles dans ce genre d'endroit.

\- Oh maman, je n'ai rien à craindre, je t'assures. Katerina et Charlie y travaillent. Et la moitié du lycée s'y retrouve après les cours. Dis-lui Ryan!

Anita n'espérait pas recevoir du soutien de la part de son frère mais cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

\- Si ça te plait de te faire reluquer par des routards, ricana le jeune homme.

\- Oh, tu dis ça seulement parce que tu ne veux pas que j'ai plus d'argent que toi.

\- Désolé mais même moi j'aimerais pas travailler au Sharkpool. Y'a des embrouilles tout le temps et le patron est pas clean.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, maman. Je te promets que je suis parfaitement en sécurité, Charlie protège mes arrières.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça va la rassurer, fit remarquer Ryan en rigolant de plus belle.

\- Ryan, s'il te plait! Intervint sa mère.

D'un simple regard, il comprit qu'elle le congédiait dans sa chambre.

\- Et je mange quand, moi? grommela-t-il, mécontent.

Agacé, il obéit mais attrapa un quignon de pain avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler! l'accusa Hilary, une fois que sa fille et elle furent seules.

\- J'allais le faire, maman, mais tout a été très vite. Ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un rapidement et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Tu en aurais fait autant!

\- Oh non, à ton âge je n'aurais sûrement pas postulé pour travailler dans un bar, mais je comprends où tu veux en venir. Seulement j'aurais aimé que tu trouves un moyen de m'en parler avant de prendre une telle décision. Tu es encore mineure, je te le rappelle.

\- Je le sais, murmura la jeune fille, la mine défaite.

\- C'est si important pour toi?

\- Oui. Je sais que je suis capable d'y arriver et si ce n'est pas le cas alors j'aurais au moins eu le mérite d'essayer, tu ne crois pas? De toute façon, je ne suis prise qu'à l'essai pour l'instant, j'ai encore toutes mes preuves à faire.

\- Ça ne me plait pas que tu travailles là bas, insista Hilary.

\- Je sais, tu l'as déjà dit, sourit Anita qui connaissait suffisament sa mère pour savoir que cette remarque serait suivi d'un "mais".

\- Je suppose que quelques jours de plus ne peuvent pas faire de mal, sourit à son tour Hilary.

Anita ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un large sourire.

\- Ça veut dire que tu es d'accord?

\- Seulement si cette semaine d'essai se passe sans incident, d'aucune sorte et que tu acceptes de démissionner au moindre problème!

\- Oh maman, je t'adore, dit la jeune fille en sautillant sur place d'excitation avant d'aller enlacer sa mère.

\- Ne me le fait pas regretter, prévint Hilary.

\- C'est promis, affirma-t-elle elle avant de reculer et de s'installer à table.

\- Dis-moi, au fait, des félicitations sont de rigueur!

La jeune fille fronça d'abord les sourcils d'incertitude avant de comprendre où sa mère voulait en venir.

\- Oh ce n'est rien maman, assura Anita, ennuyée.

\- Comment ce n'est rien? Ce n'est pas tous les jours que ma fille est élue présidente de sa classe. Mr Bailey doit beaucoup t'estimer pour t'offrir ce poste.

Anita hocha faiblement la tête, d'un air peu convaincu.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire si plaisir.

\- Oh si bien sûr, c'est une vrai opportunité pour faire entendre notre voix et je ne vais pas la laisser filer.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie?

\- Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de devoir surveiller les faits et gestes de mes copains, avoua la jeune fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là? Tu as été élue pour représenter ta classe, pas pour faire la police.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que Bailey m'a dit.

\- Tu sais, j'ai moi aussi été représentante de ma classe de seconde et de Terminale.

\- Oui, tu as dû me le dire une bonne dizaine de fois, rit Anita.

\- Mais mon rôle n'a jamais été de surveiller les faits et gestes de mes camarades. J'étais leur porte-parole vis à vis de nos professeurs et du principal. J'assistais aux diverses réunion et au conseil de classe. Rien de plus. S'il y avait un souci avec l'un de mes camarades, c'est lui qui venait me voir car c'est toujours plus facile que de se confier à un adulte mais je ne me suis jamais mêlée des problèmes de discipline. Tu es sûre d'avoir bien compris?

\- Oui maman, il n'y a pas de doute possible, il veut que je surveille les autres pour prévenir tout débordement.

\- Oh, ça ne me plait pas beaucoup, dit Hilary, ennuyée. A ton âge, être déléguée de classe ne signifiait pas me mettre mes camarades à dos.

\- Je sais, c'est bien ce qui me gène dans tout ça. Parce qu'assister à des réunion et faire entendre ma voix et celle de mes amis, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Qu'on me laisse une chance de m'exprimer, de proposer de nouvelles choses. Mais maintenant, c'est un peu comme si je marchais au chantage: je fais le sale boulot de Bailey et en échange, il m'accorde des faveurs.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps que j'ai une petite discussion avec ce monsieur Bailey! affirma Hilary.

...

Il faisait nuit noire lorsque Drazic quitta le Sharkpool sans un salut pour Charlie. Katerina avait fini par réapparaitre, au bout de deux heures sans aucun remord d'avoir laisser Charlie gérer une situation des plus embarasantes et avait même eu le culot de reprocher à Charlie d'avoir laisser Drazic nettoyer et ranger derrière les clients, estimant que l'employé qu'elle avait choisi était capable de servir les clients. Pour s'excuser, elle avait permis à Drazic de faire la fermeture en lui promettant qu'elle compterait cela en heure supplémentaire sans prendre en compte qu'il n'était qu'à l'essai. Charlie avait bien essayé de répliquer que c'était injuste pour Anita mais Katerina, comme toujours, n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête car selon elle, Anita était son problème à lui. Drazic avait donc quitté le Sharkpool bien plus tard que prévu. Plus il arrivait à destination et plus la propreté et la fréquentation des rues qu'il traversait laissaient à désirer. Il ouvrit la porte défoncée d'un immeuble en piteux état et grimpa au second étage tout en sortant son trousseau de clef de la poche de son pantalon de jogging. Avant de pénétrer dans l'appartement, il poussa un profond soupir pour se donner du courage puis tourna les clefs dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit dès le premier tour, ce qui figea le jeune homme un instant sur place. D'un pas prudent, il se décida à entrer dans l'appartement.

-Papa? Appella-t-il d'une voix incertaine. T'es là?

Aucune réponse. Drazic tatonna sur le mur à côté de la porte à la recherche de l'interrupteur et quelques secondes plus tard, la grande pièce fut éclairée par une ampoule de faible consommation.

Il n'y avait pas le moindre signe d'effraction mais ce n'est pas tant ce qui inquiétait Drazic. En de longues foulées, il attérit devant la chambre de son père dont la porte était restée grande ouverte et alluma la lumière. Comme il n'y était pas, il fouilla brièvement le trois pièces à la recherche de son père avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Son père découchait une fois de plus. Il revint sur ses pas et constata que dans la cuisine, une bouteille de scotch était entièrent vide alors qu'il l'avait aperçue sur le comptoir encore bien remplie, le matin même. De rage, Drazic s'en saisit et la balança contre le mur de la cuisine sans se soucier des éclats de verres qui s'éparpillèrent sur le carrelage ou de la nuisance sonore en cette heure avancée de la soirée.

...

 **Mercredi**

Drazic réalisa qu'il s'était endormi sur le fauteuil de la pièce principal en attendant son père que lorsque le bruit du camion de poubelle en bas de chez lui le réveilla. Il prit un moment pour sortir de son état ensommeillé, frottant ses yeux à l'aide de ses mains à plusieurs reprises, puis il porta un regard circulaire autour de lui avant de se redresser dans un long râle de désespoir. Son père n'était pas rentré de la nuit. Cela devenait de pire en pire! Il haussa les épaules d'indifférence, décidant qu'il n'allait pas se gâcher la journée pour une personne qui n'en avait que faire de lui et de sa propre personne et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer quelque chose à manger. Il soupira une nouvelle fois mais d'agacement en constatant qu'il n'y avait toujours rien dans le frigo ni dans les placards alors que la bouteille de scotch vide lui donnait la confirmation que son père était revenu chez lui la veille. Non sans avoir claqué la porte du dernier placard dénué de nourriture, Drazic sortit de la pièce, ramassa quelques affaires de son père qui trainaient à même le sol du salon et les mit directement à la poubelle. Il allait partir se doucher lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée.

\- Ouais? fit Drazic en avisant par la même occasion l'heure qu'affichait la pendule accrochée au dessus de la porte: 6:50.

\- C'est Mme Roberts, votre père est sur le palier!

\- Quoi?

Drazic ouvrit aussitôt la porte tandis que son père, jusque là adossé contre celle-ci, s'écroula sous son poids.

\- C'est pas vrai! grogna Drazic en ramassant tant bien que mal son père et en le faisant glisser jusqu'au canapé.

\- Voulez-vous que j'appelle quelqu'un? s'inquiéta la voisine d'une soixante d'année.

\- Nan, ça va aller, répondit le jeune homme sur un ton bougon. Je m'en occupe.

\- Vous savez, cette situation ne va pas pouvoir continuer.

\- Ah ouais et en quoi ça vous regarde?

\- Écoutez, Drazic, je n'ai rien contre vous ou votre père, vous le savez...

\- Ouais, c'est ça, grommela le jeune homme.

\- Mais votre père réveille la moitié de l'immeuble en parlant, en chantant, en se cognant contre les meubles, ou en brisant de la vaisselle, et cela depuis des semaines. Dimanche, il a frappé à la porte de chez moi, complètement saoul à 2h du matin.

\- Ouais et j'étais là pour le ramener, je vous le rappelle.

\- Mais cette nuit, où étiez-vous pendant qu'il dormait sur le palier? Vous dormiez, répondit-elle à sa place.

\- C'est un crime?

Mme Roberts balaya sa remarque d'un mouvement de bras.

\- Vous êtes encore mineur, il me semble?

\- Je viens d'avoir 18 ans, mais je vois pas ce que ça vient faire là-dedans, ni ce que ça peut bien vous faire!

\- Oh, ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux, jeune homme! Je tiens seulement à vous mettre en garde parce qu'il n'y a pas que moi que l'état de votre père dérange.

Drazic leva les yeux au ciel mais la laissa terminer.

\- Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il aurait besoin d'une aide extérieure?

\- Et moi je dis que vous n'avez pas à vous en mêler. C'est pas une vieille peau dont le cleps gueule à toute heure du jour et de la nuit qui va me donner des conseils.

\- Ohh! Lâcha Mme Roberts, offusquée en portant une main à son coeur.

\- Mon père est chez lui, il emmerde personne. Et je veillerai à ce qu'il y reste. Je vous dis pas aurevoir!

Ne laissant aucune opportunité à sa voisine de répliquer, Drazic referma violemment la porte sur lui.

...

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? demanda Mélanie avec un vif intérêt.

\- Que je ne pensais pas que c'était une très bonne idée, lui répondit Anita.

Toutes deux marchaient dans la cour du lycée, en direction du hall.

\- Que ça ne changerait rien de toute façon mais que ça risquait au contraire d'empirer la situation, poursuivit Anita dans un soupir.

\- Oui et connaissant Hilary, ça ne l'a pas arrêté, comprit Mélanie qui parut tout aussi chagrinnée par cette nouvelle que son amie.

\- J'aurais de la chance si Bailey ne me remplace pas après ça!

\- Nous qui avions enfin une chance de nous exprimer.

\- Je sais, je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû lui parler de mes craintes mais elle lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je n'aurais pas pu lui cacher que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Bien sûr, je comprends. Mais c'est vraiment trop bête! Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que ta mère ne le prenne pas trop de haut.

Toutes deux se regardèrent avant de secouer la tête.

\- Nan! s'exclamèrent-elles en choeur.

\- Aucune chance que ça se passe bien, ajouta Anita.

\- On devrait se dépêcher de boucler le premier numéro du journal! remarqua Melanie.

...

Les élèves du lycée, toutes classes confondues, se tassèrent dans le hall. Les cours allaient débuter dans moins de dix minutes mais ce n'est pas cela qui les rassemblaient près des casiers; Drazic avait acculé un élève contre le mur, un certain Simon et le défiait de répéter une phrase qui l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds. Anita ignorait la nature de la dispute, mais à voir le visage fermé et froid de Drazic ce Simon avait dû toucher une corde sensible. Du peu qu'elle le connaissait, elle savait qu'il s'emportait vite mais cet éclat de colère paraissait plus sérieux.

\- Je rigolais, mec!

\- Ah ouais, ben moi aussi je vais rigoler quand je vais te péter les dents.

\- Houlà, tu crois que tu devrais intervenir? se demanda Mélanie en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie qui regardait la scène avec une certaine gêne.

\- Quoi, pourquoi moi? s'affola Anita.

\- Ce n'est pas ce genre de comportement que Bailey t'a demandé de prévenir.

Horrifiée à l'idée de devoir s'interposer, Anita sentit son coeur manquer un battement..

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Je ne vais pas me mêler à une bagarre, Mel.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, mais peut être devrais-tu intervenir pour les mettre en garde de leur conduite.

Anita haussa les sourcils en dévisageant son amie comme s'il lui venait de lui pousser une seconde tête puis reporta son attention sur l'empoignade qui n'allait pas tarder à dégénérer si personne n'intervenait. Devait-elle vraiment s'ingérer dans ce conflit? Drazic ne l'écouterait jamais et elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il rejette sa colère sur elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Intervint soudain une voix forte.

Anita n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse d'entendre sa voix. Soulagée, elle se recula davantage de la scène comme la moitié des élèves qui laissèrent la voie libre au principal.

En un temps record, Drazic s'était recomposé une figure et affichait à présent un petit sourire en coin. Anita n'avait nullement besoin de lui faire face pour savoir que son regard était menaçant et intimait à ce Simon d'entrer dans son jeux. Celui-ci sembla comprendre le message car il se tut.

\- Rien qu'un petit désaccord, monsieur, déclara Drazic.

\- C'est vrai Mr Reynolds? s'enquit Mr Bailey en interrogeant Simon du regard avant de porter un regard circulaire au reste des élèves, les prenant à témoin.

Mais tous autant qu'ils étaient abondèrent dans le sens de Drazic. Par crainte ou par loyauté, Anita n'aurait su le dire mais cela lui fit de la peine pour Simon.

\- Oui, on essayait juste de règler une divergence d'opinion, assura ce dernier qui, de toute évidence, ne voulait pas aggraver les choses.

\- Bon ben, c'est règlé, hein? sourit sournoisement Drazic avant de lui admnistrer une petite tape gentille sur l'épaule.

\- C'est règlé! affirma Simon non pas à l'intention de Drazic mais du principal.

Il n'attendit pas son reste et s'écarta de son assaillant pour rejoindre un groupe de copains qui l'accueillirent en lui tapant affectueusement le dos.

Cette scène écoeura Anita qui réalisa que lesdits amis du jeune homme avaient assisté à l'échange et n'avaient pas levé le petit doigt pour l'aider.

Mr Bailey ne semblait pas dupe de la situation, seulement il n'avait aucune preuve. Accuser Drazic alors que tout le monde se ralliait à ses dires aurait été injuste.

\- Ça va pour cette fois, mais je vous avertis Mr Drazic, je ne veux pas de ce type de débordement dans mon lycée, asséna-t-il avant de prendre la direction de la salle des professeurs.

\- C'est Drazic, le reprit le jeune homme qui ne supportait pas qu'on l'appelle monsieur. Certes, Drazic était son nom de famille, mais tout le monde l'appelait ainsi et ajouter monsieur à son nom l'agaçait profondémment. Il avait le sentiment qu'on s'adressait à son père.

Anita ne prit conscience qu'elle fixait son camarade que lorsqu'il vrilla son regard sur elle. Prise en flagrant déli, la jeune fille sentit ses joues chauffer mais elle n'avait pas envie de détourner le regard, elle le soutint puis secoua la tête d'un air de dégoût afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle méprisait ce type d'agissement.

À sa surprise, le jeune homme ne dit rien et la fixa d'un air à la fois furieux et... embarrassé. Etait-ce réellement de la gêne qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux ou se faisait-elle des idées? Regrettait-il de s'être emporté? Anita doutait qu'il puisse éprouver le moindre remord à l'égard de Simon vu la façon dont il s'était joué de lui et après avoir eu le soutien de tout le monde mais peut être regrettait-il son excès de fureur.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions car Mélanie la tira par le bras pour la diriger vers leur salle de classe.

-Hey, les filles! Appela Mai.

Anita fronça un moment les sourcils, incertaine de l'identité de sa camarade, au contraire de Mélanie qui se raidit instantanément en reconnaissant la jeune fille.

\- Mai, qu'est-ce qu'on peut pour toi?

Anita remis enfin un nom sur le visage de leur camarade, pour sa défense, la tenue vestimentaire de Mai était bien différente de celle provoquante qu'elle portait la veille. À son tour, elle adopta une mine renfrognée.

\- Ben, si vous cherchez à accelérer la parution du journal, je me porte volontaire. J'étais la responsable du journal dans mon ancien lycée.

\- C'est vrai? dit Anita, soudain intéressée.

\- Oui, je m'occupais des interviews et parfois de la mise en page et du tirage. Vous ne trouverez pas plus rapide et efficace. Avec moi dans l'équipe vous gagneriez un temps considérable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? demanda Anita à sa meilleure amie.

\- Il faut voir, dit-elle peu enthousiasmée à l'idée de travailler avec cette fille.

\- Je peux vous faire une démonstration si vous voulez!

\- Non, ça va aller, on te croit! N'est-ce pas Mel?

\- Oui, evidemment. Mais ce journal est très important pour nous, tu sais.

\- Eh, je me sens aussi impliquée que vous les filles. C'est mon lycée autant que le vôtre.

\- C'est entendu, concéda Mélanie, mais je doute qu'on ait fini la mise en page aujourd'hui. Il y a encore beaucoup de boulot.

\- Oui, je n'ai même pas encore eu mon interview, remarqua Anita.

\- Pas de souci, j'ai quelques idées à vous proposer en parlant de ça, annonça Mai avant de partir en leur faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Alors euh.. on se voit après le cours de maths? proposa Mélanie, dont l'incertitude perçait la voix.

\- Ouais c'est ça, à tout à l'heure, rit Mai avant d'entrer dans la salle de classe.

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée? s'inquiéta Mélanie en se tournant subitement vers Anita.

\- Bien sûr! Pourquoi pas? Bon je te l'accorde, je ne suis pas particulièrement fana de sa personne mais en ce moment, on ne peut pas faire les difficiles. Il faut qu'on boucle ce premier numéro pour montrer à Bailey de quoi on est capable et que ce serait un crime de nous retirer le journal maintenant.

\- Oui mais, Mai ne m'inspire pas confiance.

\- Pas plus qu'à moi, avoua Anita, mais elle à l'air de savoir de quoi elle parle.

...

\- Allez on se dépêche! Du nerf, s'exclama Mlle Brooks en encourageant ses élèves à entrer le plus vite possible.

\- Katerina! la reprimanda gentimment son professeur, lorsqu'elle vit la jeune fille trainer dans les couloirs avec un groupe de fille qui n'étaient même pas de sa classe.

\- J'arrive Ronnie, rit cette dernière en saluant ses copines. Alors pour vous je ne suis pas Mlle Ioannou? Je croyais que Mr Bailey vous avait donné l'ordre de ne plus vous familiariser avec nous?

\- Non, c'est vous qui devez m'appeler Mlle Brooks, mais je ne me vexerai pas pour quelques écarts et je continuerai de faire comme je l'ai toujours fait, ce n'est pas Mr Bailey qui va me dicter la conduite à tenir dans ma salle de classe.

\- Ça, c'est bien parlé, mademoiselle, approuva Ryan.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur d'avoir des ennuis? osa demander Charlie.

Il avança sa chaise pour permettre à sa petite amie de passer pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Non, tant que je fais mon boulot correctement, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Mr Bailey à sa façon de faire, j'ai la mienne.

Mélanie souffla, abasourdie par son courage tandis qu'Anita approuva ses paroles d'un mouvement de tête.

Pendant que Mlle Brooks entamait son laïus sur cette dernière année d'Histoire qu'ils auraient à supporter, Drazic et Bazza arrivèrent, comme à l'accoutumée, parmis les derniers de la classe.

\- J'espère qu'il n'y a plus personne derrière vous parce que je ferme, prévint Ronnie d'une voix suffisament forte pour permettre aux éventuels retardataires de courir jusqu'à la salle de classe et s'y engouffrer avant que la porte ne se claque sur eux.

\- Dégage, c'est ma place! ordonna sèchement Drazic à l'intention d'Ox.

Aussitôt, la voix froide du jeune homme parvint aux oreilles d'Anita.

"Et c'est reparti!" pensa-t-elle agacée en roulant des yeux.

Elle se retourna afin de se rendre compte de la situation.

\- J'étais là avant! protesta Ox en refusant de se lever.

\- Fous-lui la paix, Drazic! s'en mêla Ryan dont la table était juste devant eux.

\- Et toi, mêle-toi de tes affaires! rétorqua Drazic avec véhémence avant de reporter toute sa colère sur Ox qu'il savait plus faible que lui, non pas en terme de taille mais d'esprit.

\- J'étais assis là, hier, alors tu bouges ton gros cul avant de péter ma chaise.

À quelques rangées de table de là, Anita affichait un air outré alors que le reste de la classe laissait l'échange se dérouler sans intervenir comme ce fut le cas le jour de la rentrée. Seul Ryan osait le défier.

\- Bon, c'est bon, je me lève! capitula Ox.

Il ne voulait pas lui donner raison mais, complexé par son poids, il souhaitait plus que tout éviter les conflits et passer inaperçu.

\- Viens, mec! lui dit Ryan en lui proposant la chaise libre à côté de lui.

Le jeune homme hésita un court instant, comme s'il allait refuser par fierté puis il haussa les épaules et rejoignit son camarade.

\- Ça y est, les esprits se sont calmés? Demanda Mlle Brooks.

Elle jugeait ses élèves suffisament matures pour règler ce type de désaccord entre eux. Bien entendu, si cela avait été plus loin, Anita ne doutait pas qu'elle serait intervenue.

Anita détourna rapidement les yeux lorsque, une fois de plus, Drazic la surprit en train de le regarder. Énervé comme il l'était, il n'appréciait certainement pas qu'on le fixe de cette manière, de ce regard accusateur. Mieux valait regarder droit devant soit et faire comme si de rien n'était que de soutenir le regard de quelqu'un qui avait des envies de meurtre. Anita se demandait quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer Drazic ce jour là, car il était infernal. D'abord il agressait un élève pour un mot de travers, mot ou phrase qu'il avait dû assurément mal interpréter et à présent il piquait une crise, tel un enfant de quatre ans à qui on aurait volé la place sur la balançoire. Il fallait qu'il se calme sinon il allait s'attirer de sérieux problèmes.

Bien que tout ceci ne la regardait en rien. Anita s'étonnait d'y accorder de l'intérêt.

\- Scheppers Anita? répéta une nouvelle fois Mlle Brooks en fixant son élève.

\- Hein, euh oui? balbutia la jeune fille sous les éclats de rires des autres élèves.

\- Je suis en train de faire l'appel, ce serait bien de revenir parmis nous!

\- Désolée, présente, mademoiselle, répondit la jeune fille en rougissant.

\- J'aime mieux ça!

\- Scheppers Ryan, poursuivit le professeur.

\- Présent.

Mlle Brooks finit l'appel puis invita Mélanie et Anita à se tenir devant la classe puisqu'elles en avaient exprimé le souhait.

\- Nous allons lancé le premier numéro du journal de l'école, expliqua Mélanie mais ce n'est pas uniquement mon journal ou celui d'Anita ou de Charlie. C'est le vôtre et nous avons besoin de plus de volontaires possible.

\- Il nous faut écrire des articles, faire des interviews, y mettre des photos également pour illustrer nos propos mais nous avons surtout besoin de votre opinion, ajouta Anita.

\- À quoi ça sert? répliqua sèchement Drazic.

Anita se retint de l'envoyer balader parce qu'elle pensait qu'il ne participait que pour créer la zizanie.

\- À s'exprimer, se força-t-elle à répondre. À nous donner l'occasion de nous faire entendre et montrer ce qu'on pense vraiment de certains sujets d'actualités..

\- Comme si on nous laisserait jouer franc jeu, la coupa-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Drazic? s'intéressa Mlle Brooks.

\- Qu'on ne nous permettra jamais de dire les choses telles quelles sont et tel qu'on les ressent.

\- Bien sûr que si, n'est-ce pas, mademoiselle? demanda Anita avec assurance.

\- Eh bien, commença-t-elle ennuyée. Si c'est pour blesser les gens, Drazic, ce n'est pas le but de ce journal.

\- Si les gens ne sont pas capables d'entendre les critiques, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de donner mon opinion. Si on me pose une question, j'y réponds franchement, que ça plaise ou non.

\- Là, il n'a pas tord mademoiselle, intervient Mai, un journal ne devrait pas être censuré.

\- Seulement vous devez comprendre une chose, ce journal sera contrôlé par Mr Bailey avant chaque parution et je doute qu'il approuve certains articles ou interviews s'ils peuvent offenser certaines personnes.

\- Alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'y participer, insista gravement Drazic.

Anita soupira gravement tandis que Mélanie repartit sur une note plus gai en proposant d'inclure des rubriques mode et jeux au journal comme le lui avait suggéré sa meilleure amie. Dans son coin, Mai souriait d'un air conspirateur en gribouillant une série de mot, comme un pense-bète, sur une feuille de brouillon.

...

\- Je viens de prévenir Charlie, il nous rejoint dans 5mn, expliqua Mélanie en entrant dans la salle informatique où Anita et Mai l'attendaient.

\- Oh, on a pas besoin de lui, dit Mai d'une voix moqueuse.

\- Alors tu avais des propositions à nous faire pour le journal? l'interrogea Anita.

\- Déjà, il faut quelque chose qui attire l'oeil. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil au brouillon de la mise en page de Charlie et franchement, ce n'est pas aguicheur pour des jeunes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu suggères?

\- D'ajouter de la couleur, pour commencer.

\- Oui seulement l'encre couleur risque de représenter un sacré budget à la longue, remarqua Anita.

\- Et Mr Bailey n'acceptera jamais, ajouta Mélanie.

\- Pas si vous faites un mix entre page couleur et noir et blanc. Le journal sortira chaque semaine, pas vrai?

\- Si le premier numéro est un succès, acquiesça Anita.

\- Le tout c'est de ne pas en faire trop. Et si ce n'est qu'une question de budget je peux nous avoir des ramettes de feuilles et de l'encre pour rien du tout.

Anita approuva d'un simple geste en se tournant vers Mélanie dont les réserves concernant Mai semblaient peu à peu s'effriter.

\- J'ai amené avec moi deux numéros du journal de mon ancien lycée. Mélanie, si tu peux regarder et noter ce qui serait intéressant d'ajouter au journal d'Hartley, ce serait sympa.

\- D'accord, mais il faut se dépêcher parce qu'on a plus que 15mn de pause, les pressa Mélanie avant de prendre les journaux que sa camarade lui tendaient.

\- Justement, pendant que tu fais ça, je fais l'interview d'Anita.

La concernée accepta en souriant, ravi que le premier numéro du journal prenne forme.

L'interview se déroula sans encombre. Anita expliqua clairement les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait accepté l'offre du principal et mit un point d'honneur à appuyer le fait qu'elle tendait à améliorer grandement la vie du lycée avec l'aide de ses camarades de classe.

\- Bien, je crois que ce sera parfait! lâcha Mai, très enthousiasme. Qu'en dis-tu?

\- Que c'est même mieux que ce que je pensais. Tu as vraiment le don pour choisir et poser les questions. Tu t'intéresses au journalisme?

\- À tout ce qui touche aux médias en général, acquiesça la jeune fille asiatique.

\- Désolée les filles, je suis à la bourre! s'excusa Charlie qui entra précipitament dans la salle et se laissa retomber sur une chaise.

\- Un problème au Sharkpool? s'enquit Mélanie qui savait que le jeune homme y consacrait beaucoup de son temps.

\- Plutôt avec ma co-gérante, râla-t-il.

\- C'est à cause de moi? s'inquiéta Anita.

\- Oh non, ne t'en fais, je t'expliquerai plus tard, lui proposa-t-il.

\- Pas de soucis, dit Anita.

En portant son attention sur l'écran de son ordinateur, Charlie fronça les sourcils.

\- Une minute, pourquoi est-ce que la mise en page est ouverte?

\- C'est moi, dit Mai, je voulais vérifier ce que vous aviez déjà fait.

\- Et qui t'as permis d'y toucher, c'est encore à l'état de brouillon et j'ai horreur qu'on regarde quelque chose avant que je l'ai fini.

\- C'est bon Charlie, il n'y a pas que toi qui t'occupes de ce journal à ce que je sache.

\- Non mais tu aurais pu me le demander avant tout de même, c'est mon travail! se vexa le jeune homme.

\- Désolée.

Le large sourire de Mai démontrait qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot.

\- En tous cas, ces journaux sont vraiment très bons, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Mélanie qui les donna à Charlie. On devrait vraiment s'en inspirer.

\- Fais voir! s'intéressa Anita.

\- Tiens.

\- La vache, c'est toi qui a fait tout ça? s'enquit la jeune fille, les yeux écarquillés face à Mai.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis vraiment douée pour tout ce qui est mise en page mais ne t'inquiète pas Charlie, je ne compte pas te voler ton "travail", dit-elle en mimant d'un air moqueur ce dernier mot.

\- Très drôle, grogna le jeune homme qui préféra fixer de nouveau son attention sur son écran.

Mélanie vit l'agacement de Charlie et ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter. Approuvant ce geste, il la gratifia d'un léger sourire.

C'est à cet instant que la cloche se mit à sonner, provoquant un soupir à l'unisson des trois jeunes gens.

\- On aura jamais fini pour demain, se désespéra Charlie en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

\- Mais si, le contredit Mai. On se retrouve ici, à la pause déjeuner et une petite heure après les cours, ça vous va?

Anita, Charlie et Mélanie approuvèrent l'idée d'un mouvement de tête. Cela ne réjouissait pas plus Anita que ça de rester au lycée une fois les cours finis mais une course contre la montre s'était vraissemblablement engagée.

...

\- Tu viens, Anita, j'ai encore une petite question à te poser? proposa Mai.

\- Je croyais que l'entretien était fini?

\- Oui juste un petit détail que j'aurais aimé ajouter.

\- Ok. Mélanie, je te garde une place en math!

Son amie hôcha la tête d'un air entendu tout en se hâtant de rassembler ses affaires afin de ne pas arriver en retard en cours.

Sur le chemin menant à la salle de sciences qui faisait également office de salle de maths, cours dispensé par Mr Bailey, Mai interrogea sa camarade.

\- Je trouve ça super de dire que tu as des tonnes d'idées pour améliorer le lycée, mais tu crois pas que tu devrais au moins en présenter une?

\- L'ennui c'est que je n'en ai pas encore parlé avec Bailey, dit Anita d'un air ennuyé.

\- Oui mais tu ne seras jamais prise au sérieux si tu ne montres pas aux autres que tu as déjà bien réfléchie à la question.

\- Ah, je ne sais pas, j'aurais un peu l'impression de le prendre de court.

\- Je comprends mais dis-toi qu'il appréciera sûrement ton initiative.

\- Ça, je n'en mettrais pas ma main au feu, marmonna Anita, réticente.

...

Lorsqu'elle arriva en salle de sciences, Anita ne put cacher son étonnement à voir Drazic déja sur place. Il semblait avoir la réputation de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas du tout la notion du temps. Sans doute avait-il voulu se garder la meilleure place, au fond de la salle, là où personne n'irait lui chercher des noises si ce n'est Mr Bailey, bien sûr, s'il l'avait décidé ainsi. Elle nota également que son humeur avait considérablement changée, en lieu et place de la posture rigide et de l'attitude hostile qu'il avait lancé à quiconque croisait son chemin ce matin-là, des traits soucieux transparaissaient désormais sur son visage, lui donnant un air contrarié. La jeune fille détourna au plus vite son regard quand elle réalisa qu'une fois de plus, elle était en train de le fixer afin d'éviter l'embarras ressenti les deux dernières fois où Drazic l'avait surpris. Cependant, en prenant place à une paillasse au-devant de la classe, ses pensées semblèrent user de leur propre identité car elles la ramenèrent vers le jeune homme. Quelque chose de grave avait dû se passer pour qu'il adopte cette attitude? Non pas l'attitude agressive et désagréable - de celle-ci, Anita commençait à en avoir l'habitude - mais de celle qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu, excepté cette unique fois où elle l'avait insulté et qu'en l'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru voir à travers sa carapace un soupçon d'insécurité. Elle le trouvait l'esprit chagrin et cela l'inquiétait sans réellement savoir pourquoi elle y accordait tant d'importance. Il l'insupportait, et elle était certaine que cela était réciproque seulement, elle ne pensait pas qu'il méritait ces choses horribles qu'elle lui avait balancées et qu'elle regrettait toujours. Bien sûr, il restait un crétin à ses yeux mais uniquement à travers son comportement. En toute honnêteté, elle le trouvait plutôt intelligent, sa prise de position concernant le journal le prouvait bien puis seul quelqu'un de malin pouvait dissimuler aussi bien ses émotions. Pourtant, par le biais de ses gestes et de son regard, elle était parvenue à déceler que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, puisqu'elle n'avait aucun don particulier et ne le connaissait pour ainsi dire pas du tout, elle était certaine d'être la seule en capacitée de le remarquer. Cette pensée cela l'effraya un peu.

\- Tu es encore dans la lune? remarqua Mélanie en s'installant aux côtés de son amie. Méfie-toi, Mr Bailey ne sera pas aussi clément que Ronnie!

\- Sûrement la perspective d'une heure de maths qui me rends dans cet état, éluda la jeune fille.

Elle plongea le nez dans ses cahiers et essaya de ne plus penser au jeune homme, assis seulement trois tables derrière elle, qui broyait du noir.

...

De son côté, Drazic avait remarqué le regard d'Anita l'examiner sous toutes les coûtures et il l'aurait volontiers remis à sa place s'il s'en était senti la force. Mais répliquer maintenant, dans son état de nervosité, aurait eu des conséquences désastreuses pour tous les deux. Il se moquait bien du sort de sa camarade, ce qui l'importait surtout c'était de ne pas donner une raison à Bailey de le renvoyer car même s'il s'en défendait à cors et à cris, cette année de Terminale était décisive pour lui. Il n'aurait pas de seconde chance. Il relâcha la pression qu'il avait accumulée sans même le remarquer en voyant qu'Anita avait reprit ses esprits et choisi sagement de s'installer plusieurs rangées plus haut puis poussa un nouveau soupir de fatigue qui ressemblait davantage à un grognement. Cette nuit l'avait littéralement extenué. Il n'avait qu'une hâte c'était de rentrer chez lui dans le but de finir sa nuit seulement plus il y songeait et plus il prenait conscience qu'il ne se sentait plus chez lui dans l'appartement de son père. Chaque soir, le jeune adulte craignait de trouver son père ivre en mort et pire encore à present qu'il découchait, Drazic craignait de ne jamais le voir revenir. Il n'en pouvait plus de supporter cette atmosphère en permanence. Il savait qu'il devait agir. Mais comment et jusqu'où était-il prêt à aller? Il avait envie de protéger son père bien sûr, malgré tous ses defauts Dragan Drazic restait son plus proche parent mais il avait énormément de rancoeur envers lui. Ce qu'il lui faisait subir, aucun enfant ne devrait le subir et de cela, il en avait parfaitement conscience.

...

\- Eh, c'est pas ta vieille? S'enquit Bazza en avisant une femme blonde d'une quarantaine d'année, assise sur l'un des bancs devant le bureau du principal.

Pris de cours, Ryan regarda dans la direction indiquée par son camarade avant de faire brusquement demi-tour. Il partit à la recherche de quelqu'un et lorsque son regard se posa sur sa soeur, il fonça droit sur elle.

\- Tu sais pourquoi maman attend devant le bureau de Bailey?

La jeune fille, occupée à ranger ses affaires dans son casier, sursauta avant de se détendre.

Anita n'avait pas juger necessaire de prévenir Ryan de la décision de leur mère de s'entretenir avec le principal. D'une part, parce que cela ne le concernait pas et d'une autre parce qu'elle savait que dès l'instant où il la croiserait au lycée, il penserait que Mr Bailey l'avait convoqué pour discuter de son cas.

\- Pourquoi, t'as quelque chose à te reprocher? demanda la jeune fille en faisant l'innocente.

\- Déconne pas, j'ai rien fait qui puisse mériter une convocation. Mais je te dis, il m'a dans le collimateur. Je le sens.

\- Pauvre Ryan, tout le monde en a après toi.

\- Il sait que j'ai eu des emmerdes à mon ancien lycée, il va pas me lâcher.

\- Si t'es si inquiet, va lui demander.

\- À qui?

\- Ben à maman, idiot! Va lui demander ce qu'elle fait ici.

Anita avait conscience que ce n'était pas très sympa de torturer ainsi son frère mais elle repensa alors à toutes les crasses qu'il avait pu lui faire depuis son retour de Newcastle et soudain, elle jugea même sa vengeance trop douce.

Comme s'il avait décidé de suivre son conseil, il se tourna vers le long couloir qui donnait sur le bureau du principal.

\- Je crois que c'est trop tard pour ça! dit-il en réalisant que sa mère venait d'entrer dans le bureau.

En voyant sa tête se décomposer, Anita lutta pour ne pas éclater de rire, mais quand elle se rappella la veritable raison de la présence de sa mère, son sourire s'évanouit.

\- Ça ne va pas? l'interrogea Mélanie à l'intention de Ryan en arrivant derrière Anita.

\- Juste ma vie qui vient de prendre fin! dramatisa Ryan.

Sans donner davantage d'explications à Mélanie, le jeune homme sortit dans la cour du lycée.

\- Rien de grave , j'espère? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller? remarqua Mélanie en scruttant le visage de son amie.

Anita essaya de se recomposer une figure mais son amie était bien trop perspicace. Elle la connaissait depuis bien assez longtemps pour voir quand elle était contrariée.

\- Ma mère vient d'entrer dans le bureau de Bailey!

\- Déjà! Eh bien, elle ne perd pas de temps. Tu crois qu'il nous laissera boucler le journal.

\- Très franchement, j'en sais rien. Si ma mère l'agresse, il va se braquer c'est sûr et donner mon poste à quelqu'un d'autre qui saura mieux l'apprécier que moi ou qui n'aura pas une mère qui en fera tout un scandale.

\- Alors c'est fichu!

\- Non, pas forcément, il faut juste qu'on prenne de l'avance sur lui. Si le journal est presque bouclé, Bailey ne pourra pas nous retirer des heures de travail durement gagnées. Il sera forcé de nous laisser le publier.

\- Si tu le dis, marmonna Mélanie peu rassurée. Au fait, pourquoi Ryan tirait une tête d'enterrement? Ça n'a pas de rapport avec la présence de ta mère, si?

En repensant à son petit mensonge, Anita pouffa de rire.

\- Il croit que Bailey a convoqué ma mère pour parler de lui.

\- Mais tu ne lui as pas dit...

En voyant l'expression remplie de malice sur le visage de sa meilleure amie, Mélanie comprit enfin.

\- Oh tu es cruelle, Anita! désaprouva la jeune fille malgré le sourire qui étira son visage.

La principale concernée aurait dû se sentir coupable mais cela ne fit que renforcer son hilarité.

...

Anita et Mélanie étaient assises sur le rebord d'un muret dans la cour du lycée pour déjeuner quand elles avisèrent Hilary. Cette dernière sortait tout juste de l'entretien avec le principal qui s'était éternisé et semblait bien remontée.

\- Oh pitié! se lamenta Anita en posant le papier d'aluminium refermant son sandwich sur le muret avant de se lever. Tu m'attends là!

\- Bon courage, fit son amie, la mine contrite.

\- Maman! appella la jeune fille en allant à sa rencontre.

\- Oh ma chérie, ton Mr Bailey est impossible!

\- À qui le dis-tu? Alors comment ça s'est passé?

\- Eh bien, je lui ai fait comprendre que je n'appréciais pas vraiment ses méthodes et qu'il aurait dû y avoir un vote de la part des élèves pour te nommer présidente de ta classe et non sa simple volonté à lui.

\- Tu lui as vraiment dit ça comme ça?

\- Bien sûr, je lui ai montré ma reconnaissance de t'avoir choisi, poursuivit Hilary, mais je lui ai aussi dit qu'il n'était pas question que ma fille se mette ses camarades à dos parce qu'il n'était pas capable de veiller au comportement de ses étudiants.

\- Maman, râla Anita.

Elle avait vraiment eu des raisons de s'inquiéter. Sa mère n'y avait pas été par quatre chemins.

\- Il va te convoquer cet après-midi, nous avons mis quelques petites choses au point.

\- Quelles choses? demanda Anita d'un air méfiant.

\- Et bien, tout d'abord, tu ne subiras pas ce rôle toute seule. Tu auras un assistant désigné par tes camarades de classe et eux seuls.

\- Maman, je vais passer pour quoi? Je suis capable de me défendre toute seule, tu sais. Quelle image est-ce que ça va donner de moi?

\- De toute façon, cette question avait déjà été réglée par Mr Bailey. Il avait l'intention de nommer un co-délégué.

\- Vraiment? Il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

\- Il a dû réaliser que tu ne pouvais pas tout gérer toute seule. Écoute ma chérie, je vais être en retard à l'hôpital. On reparlera de tout ça ce soir, tu veux bien!

Sans lui donner le temps de répondre, Hilary embrassa sa fille rapidement sur la joue.

\- À ce soir.

\- Bye, la salua Anita tout en soupirant fortement et de façon exagérée.

La jeune fille sursauta quand, en se retournant, elle tomba nez à nez avec Drazic qui souriait d'un air qui ne lui plaisait guère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? grogna Anita.

En réalité, ce n'était qu'une question rhétorique car elle était bien décidée à le laisser planter là sans même un regard en arrière pour retrouver Mélanie.

Cependant, le jeune homme avait une idée derrière la tête puisqu'il ne la laissa pas se faufiler et lui agrippa gentimment le bras pour la forcer à lui faire face.

\- Eh ben, je comprends mieux pourquoi Bailey t'as choisi pour représenter la classe.

\- Ce qui veut dire? s'offusqua Anita.

\- Que maman Scheppers a l'air d'avoir des atouts de persuasion bien à elle. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire?

\- Oh, tu es répugnant! cracha-t-elle d'un air écoeuré. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi?

Loin de s'offenser de sa remarque, Drazic lui éclata de rire au visage.

\- Tu devrais voir ta tête.

\- Ça ne m'amuse pas, Drazic, d'accord. Ma mère a simplement demandé à voir Bailey, comme n'importe quel autre parent d'élève. Ce que tu insinues est vraiment déplacé.

\- C'est marrant, j'imaginais pas Bailey offrir de sa personne à quelqu'un, encore moins une femme. D'ailleurs, ta vieille est drôlement bien conservée pour son âge, pas étonnant que Bailey ne soit pas contre de petites gâteries.

Anita roula des yeux, profondémment agacée et dégoutée par ces accusations irrespectueuses et sans queue-ni-tête.

\- Tu sais ce n'est pas parce que tu ne sais pas comment gérer tes problèmes personnels que tu dois te sentir obliger de pourrir la journée des autres! s'emporta la jeune fille.

Elle sentait qu'elle allait regretter cet écart quand elle vit le mouvement de recul du jeune homme et l'éclat presque imperceptible de douleur traverser ses yeux mais pour le quart d'heure, les mots de Drazic raisonnaient encore dans son esprit et la faisaient bouillir de rage.

\- Pardon? demanda-t-il froidement.

\- Tu t'attaques à tout le monde depuis ce matin. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais je refuse de rester là à t'écouter débiner des horreurs sur ma mère et Bailey seulement parce que tu cherches un exutoire. Je ne suis pas ton punching ball personnel, c'est clair!

Ces derniers mots chargés de colère désarçonnèrent quelque peu Drazic qui ne l'avait encore jamais vu aussi peinée et, l'espace d'un court instant, il se remit en question. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle tourna les talons, il n'essaya pas de répliquer et encore moins de la rattraper. Il savait qu'il avait été un peu trop loin en s'attaquant à la vertu de sa mère et il ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait en partie raison: ce jour-là, il cherchait à se défouler sur tout et n'importe quoi et Anita était sa cible préférée.

Un fort sentiment de gêne et de culpabilité l'envahi. En levant les yeux sur sa camarade qui repartait s'asseoir à côté de sa meilleure amie, il sentit ce sentiment prendre de l'ampleur et puisqu'il refusait de s'embarasser de telles émotions, il rentra à l'intérieur du lycée pour gagner l'arrière de la cour, son skate sous le bras et aller se défouler dans un coin reculé, à l'abris des regards indiscrets.

...

La journée de cours s'acheva sur deux heures de sport qui mirent les élèves littéralement sur les genoux. Après un échauffement intensif, ils avaient dû parcourir le tour du gymnase et du terrain vague encerclant l'établissement sans jamais s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint leur limite. Ce professeur de sport prenait son rôle très à coeur - ancien athlète professionnel, il estimait que la santé mentale passait avant tout par la santé physique. Comme il les avaient prévenu dès le départ, il n'y aurait pas de place pour les fainéants dans son cours.

En tant normal, Drazic aurait rechigné et tout mis en oeuvre pour se faire renvoyer du cours, d'autant plus dans l'état de fatigue dans lequel il se trouvait, mais il avait aussi besoin de libérer les tensions de son corps et de son esprit et cet exercice physique lui en avait donné l'opportunité. Contrairement à ses camarades, il quitta le cours pour se rendre au vestiaire extenué mais dans un nouvel état d'esprit. Durant ses nombreux tours de terrain, son cerveau avait fonctionné à mille à l'heure et il en était venu à la conclusion que tout s'arrêterait ce soir-là. Peu importe la discussion qu'il aurait avec son père, positive ou négative, elle marquerait un tournant dans leur relation.

...

\- Ah Anita, entrez! l'invita le principal.

La jeune fille obéit et referma la porte du bureau derrière elle avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il lui indiquait.

\- Je dois vous avouer que j'ai été plutôt surpris par la visite de votre mère. Je pensais que votre rôle de déléguée vous convenait.

\- Je suis désolée pour ça, Mr Bailey mais ma mère a tenu à en savoir plus et lorsque je lui ai expliqué tous les aspects de ce poste, certaines choses ne lui ont déplu.

\- Oui j'ai bien compris mais j'ai cru comprendre aussi que le côté disciplinaire vous mettait mal à l'aise.

Anita se dandina sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

\- Si cela vous ennuyait autant, j'aurais préféré que vous veniez m'en parler.

\- J'ai bien essayé mais..

\- Comme je l'ai expliqué à votre mère, selon moi représenter la classe ne se limite pas à échanger des idées avec vos camarades mais aussi à leur apporter un réel soutien en cas de problème et pour cela, vous devez être en mesure de gérer les éventuels écart de conduite. Si vous constatiez par exemple, qu'un élève en harcelait un autre, il serait de votre devoir de m'en tenir informé. Vous comprenez?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de faire justice seule, il me semblait avoir été clair sur ce point, uniquement de me rapporter ce qui pourrait causer des dommages à l'établissement et de ce fait à vos camarades de classe.

Comprennant que Mr Bailey n'avait absolument pas changé d'avis sur ce point, la jeune fille se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

\- Écoutez, de toute manière ça n'a plus grande importance, la coupa-t-il, je me rends bien compte que ce rôle est peut être un peu trop imposant pour vos épaules, c'est pourquoi Mlle Brooks procèdera demain à un vote pour élir un co-président qui vous accompagnera tout au long de l'année.

\- Oui, ma mère m'en a parlé.

\- Ah très bien. Bien sûr, à moins que vous ne vouliez plus de votre titre..

\- Ah non non, le détrompa l'étudiante, je suis vraiment très fière de la confiance que vous me porter. Et j'aimerais vraiment vous montrer de quoi je suis capable.

\- Je suis certain que vous faites déjà de l'excellent travail avec le journal du lycée. Le premier numéro sort demain si j'ai bien compris?

\- Euh oui, enfin, il reste pas mal de détails à régler, avoua-t-elle en se demandant qui avait bien pu avancer une telle chose.

Rien n'assurait que le journal verrait effectivement la lumière du jour dès le lendemain matin.

\- Oh, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça, vous êtes entourée d'une bonne équipe! Bien entendu, vous me remettrez une copie de ce numéro avant sa parution car rien ne sera rendu public sans mon accord!

\- Nous en avions bien l'intention.

\- Bien, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, je pense que vous avez encore beaucoup à faire.

Anita ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se leva.

\- Et n'hésitez pas à venir me voir si quelque chose vous dérange. J'aimerais éviter que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise.

Anita comprit immédiatement où il voulait en venir. La visite impromptue d'Hilary Scheppers ne l'avait pas enchanté.

\- C'est promis, affirma la jeune fille avant de quitter son bureau non sans lâcher un soupir de soulagement,

Elle était soulagée que cet entretien prenne fin mais à la fois inquiète que Mr Bailey ne soit pas revenu sur ces positions concernant son rôle de chien de garde. A présent, elle avait bien conscience qu'elle allait devoir composer avec cette tâche ingrate jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, que cela lui plaise ou non. L'avantage, si elle pouvait considérer cela comme tel, était qu'elle ne serait plus seule à supporter ce poids.

...

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, l'aperçu de la première édition du journal était enfin prêt et les élèves purent le remettre à Mr Bailey. Tout semblait en ordre, et pour son plus grand plaisir, une page entièrement dédiée aux mots croisés avait été ajoutée à la toute fin du journal. Dans ce premier numéro, les élèves de Hartley présentaient le lycée, la façon dont il fonctionnait, les cours optionnels dispensés et les diverses activitées proposées en dehors des cours, tels que les ateliers de self défense ou de photographie. Il y avait également un article redigé entièrement du point de vue de Mai Hem sur la manière dont elle percevait l'établissement, en tant que nouvelle élève et un article consacré exclusivement à la présidente de classe de Terminale, Anita. Les autres articles traitaient de sujets légers, allant du mélange culturel aux goûts vestimentaires de chacun. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts.

Sans trop de surprise, Les Bailey donna son aval pour le publier dès le lendemain matin.

...

Il était dix-neuf heures lorsque Drazic rentra chez lui. Il ne lui fallut qu'un bref coup d'oeil à l'appartement pour constater qu'il se retrouvait une fois de plus seul. Cette fois, le jeune homme se fit la promesse de ne pas laisser le sommeil l'emporter jusqu'au retour de son père. Il espéra que les trois tasses de café noir qu'il avait ingurgitées plus tôt au Sharkpool l'aiderait à tenir.

Il lui fallait une activitée pour cela, mais la seule qui lui venait à l'esprit était ce devoir de maths que Bailey leur avait donné à rendre pour vendredi et il était absolument hors de question qu'il s'y mette maintenant, d'une part parce qu'il n'y comprenait rien et que ce n'était sûrement pas ces exercices qui allaient le tenir éveillé. Il songea à allumer la télé, mais n'ayant pas le câble, les programmes diffusés se réveleraient aussi d'un ennui mortel. En dernier recours, il brancha le poste de radio et le mit sur une station diffusant les commentaires d'un match de foot en direct.

Au cours du match, il ne sut pourquoi ses pensées dérivèrent sur Anita. Il revit son visage choqué et contrarié par ces insinuations blessantes sur sa mère. Bien qu'il aimait la faire sortir de ses gonds, il devait bien admettre que de la voir ainsi l'avait fait culpabiliser. À plus forte raison parce qu'il savait pourquoi il l'avait poussée à bout: pour se décharger de la colère qui grondait en lui. Seulement le méritait-elle vraiment? Elle s'était moquée de lui à plusieurs reprises, ne manquait pas une occasion de l'insulter mais s'il était tout à fait franc avec lui-même, il n'était pas des plus innocents. Puis, il repensa aux pitoyables excuses qu'elle lui avait servies pour apaiser sa conscience et à cette façon de rire de lui en rapportant son échange avec sa gourde de meilleure amie et il décida que les propos déplacés sur sa mère n'étaient que justice.

À la fin du match, Drazic éteignit le poste de radio et se leva pour se faire le seul plat qu'il était en mesure de faire, des pâtes. Il était tout à fait capable de se faire autre chose à manger, le souci étant qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre dans les placards, pas même une sauce pour relever le goût. Il dîna sans savourer une seule seconde son repas dans un silence des plus complets lorsqu'une pile de lettres, déchirées en deux et jetées dans la poubelle, attira son attention.

Son père possédait un garage depuis quelques années et les affaires étaient florissantes jusqu'à ce que Dragan ne délaisse complètement son travail et ses associés pour s'enivrer du matin au soir. Drazic ignorait comment son père était tombé aussi bas, ce qu'il savait en revanche c'est que son addiction à l'alcool avait poussé sa mère à fuir leur foyer. En examinant de plus près les lettres reçues, il vit qu'il s'agissait de lettres de relance des créanciers de son père. Dragan était devenu si étranger à la vie de son fils que ce celui-ci ne savait même pas s'il retournait travailler la journée ou s'il cuvait quelque part.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Jeudi**

Il était plus de minuit lorsque deux brefs coups à la porte d'entrée sortirent Drazic de son sommeil. Il avait bien essayé de lutter contre la fatigue mais la digestion avait fait son oeuvre et il s'était endormi en travers du canapé, un magazine de sport à la main.

D'un bond, le jeune homme se redressa et courut ouvrir la porte. Il crut défaillir quand il vit l'état lamentable de son père. Ce dernier était accompagné d'un officier de police qui le soutenait d'une main sous son bras.

\- Bonsoir. Vous connaissez cet homme?

\- Ouais, c'est mon père, répondit froidement Drazic en lançant un regard noir à celui-ci.

Une partie du visage de Dragan était tuméfié et du sang coulait dans sa bouche mais l'homme souriait d'un air béat.

\- Il a été pris dans une bagarre. Vu son état, on a préféré le ramener chez lui mais assurez-vous qu'il vienne au poste demain.

\- Vous auriez dû le garder, lâcha méchamment Drazic sans quitter un seul instant ce père, qui lui faisait si honte, du regard.

\- Aidez-moi à le poser sur le canapé! dit simplement l'officier sans relever la remarque de Drazic.

À contre-coeur, le jeune homme obtempéra et enroula un bras autour de la taille de son père avant de le laisser tomber rudement sur le canapé.

\- Bien, je vais vous laisser. Inutile de vous souhaiter une bonne nuit, dit l'officier d'un air désolé à l'intention de Drazic. Veillez à ce qu'il vienne nous voir demain!

\- Je vous promets rien, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus d'emprise sur lui, avoua Drazic.

\- J'ai votre adresse, de toute façon, précisa-t-il avant de quitter l'appartement en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Sur le point d'exploser de colère, Drazic se passa vivement les mains sur le visage comme si ce geste allait l'aider à se calmer puis baissa les yeux sur son père, écroulé telle une larve sur le canapé.

\- Tu me fais pitié! cracha-t-il en poussant ses jambes pour s'asseoir au bout du canapé.

\- Eh, comment qu'tu parles à ton père? grogna Dragan en se redressant légèrement pour confronter le regard de son fils.

Ce mouvement lui provoqua de vives douleurs aux côtes et il se figea.

\- Je te parlerais correctement quand t'auras décidé d'agir comme tel, répliqua Drazic d'un ton dur.

\- Oh, eh qu'est-ce que tu me fais là?!

\- T'as vu l'état dans lequel tu te mets? Tu sais la merde dans laquelle tu nous mets? J'ai vu les lettres de relance de tes créanciers. Ils en pensent quoi tes associés, hein? Tu comptes les rembourser comment si tu vas plus au garage.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? brailla son père. J'y étais ce matin, voilà t'es content!

\- Ce matin? Te fous pas de ma gueule, tu cuvais comme une grosse loque.

\- J'te dis que j'y étais, insista Dragan, et m'manques pas de respect, baragouina-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Tu veux continuer à te pourrir la vie, parfait, déclara Drazic en s'approchant dangereusement du visage de son père, les poings serrés, mais tu le feras tout seul. J'en voulais à maman de nous avoir laissé mais j'arrive à comprendre pourquoi elle ne pouvait plus te supporter.

Ces mots déplurent fortement à Dragan qui réagit au quart de tour et administra une gifle magistrale à son fils. Sous le coup du choc, la tête de Drazic partit sur le côté.

\- Bogdan... commença à s'excuser son père alors qu'il prit conscience de la portée de son geste.

De la main, Drazic lui intima de se taire. Il resta un moment immobile avant de tourner à nouveau le visage vers son père et de le fixer froidement.

\- J'en ai fini, assura Drazic d'une voix blanche. T'es plus rien pour moi. T'as tout perdu.

Le jeune homme se saisit de sa veste qu'il avait laissé sur le dossier d'une chaise puis de sa besace et sortit en trombe de l'appartement non sans avoir donné un coup violent contre la porte.

...

Devant le lycée, Anita trépignait sur place de nervosité et d'impatience en attendant Mélanie. D'ici la fin de la matinée, le journal du lycée serait publié et ferait le tour de l'établissement. Ses amis et elle y avaient consacrés beaucoup de temps et d'énergie et elle espérait vraiment que leurs efforts seraient récompensés, d'une part pour la reconnaissance de leur travail de la part des autres élèves et du corps enseignant et pour la possibilitié de lancer un nouveau numéro chaque semaine. Ne voyant toujours pas son amie arriver, Anita s'apprêta à passer les grilles de l'établissement qui venaient d'ouvrir lorsqu'elle vit Drazic, assit sur un muret sur la rue d'en face.

Il avait la tête penchée en avant, une cigarette fumante coincée entre l'index et le majeur avant de la porter à ses lèvres pour en tirer quelques bouffées. Comme s'il avait senti un regard insistant posé sur lui, il releva soudain la tête pour analyser son entourage avant que ses yeux ne capturent ceux d'Anita.

La bouche de la jeune fille s'entrouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle resta interdite un moment, se sentant prise au piège jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que son camarade avançait droit sur elle.

\- T'as un problème? demanda-t-il sèchement une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

\- Qu.. quoi? Non, balbutia-t-elle précipitamment.

\- Alors pourquoi tu me regardes?

\- Je.. j'en sais rien, je t'ai vu, c'est tout, bafouilla Anita qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Et ça te donne le droit de me fixer comme ça? Si t'as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le!

\- Quoi, répéta-t-elle hébétée. Je n'ai rien à te dire.

\- Oh, joue pas les innocentes, je suis sûr que t'as quelque chose à redire sur ma clope.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux...

\- Exactement, je fais ce que je veux en dehors du lycée.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, pourquoi tu t'énerves?

\- Parce que tu crèves d'envie d'aller me dénoncer à Bailey, ça se voit.

\- Alors là tu te trompes complètement, je m'étonnais juste de te voir ici, c'est tout!

\- Pourquoi, j'ai pas le droit d'aller en cours?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste qu'il est encore tôt, se défendit Anita.

\- Et alors?

\- Et alors rien du tout, Drazic mais pourquoi tu réagis comme ça?

\- J'aime pas qu'on me fixe, c'est clair!

Sur ces mots il jeta sa cigarette encore allumée qu'il écrasa du pied et planta Anita devant l'entrée du lycée pour s'engouffrer dans la cour. La jeune fille resta interdite un long moment avant de reprendre ses esprits.

...

\- Oh je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, s'excusa Mélanie en pénétrant dans la salle informatique. J'avais complètement oublié que mon père partait ce matin pour Melbourne et qu'il restait autant de détails à règler.

Anita, Charlie, Ryan et deux autres élèves s'activaient autour de l'imprimante et des pages déjà sorties.

\- C'est pas grave. Viens vite, dépêche-toi! On est pas en avance, dit Anita.

\- Oh là là! Combien est-ce qu'il nous en reste à imprimer?

\- Une bonne soixantaine, repondit son amie en se passant rapidement une main sur son visage pour repousser la mèche blonde qui lui cachait la vue.

\- Elles sont classées dans l'ordre, t'as plus qu'à les assembler, expliqua Charlie en montrant à Ryan les pages qui constituaient le journal, étalées sur une table dans un ordre précis.

\- Tiens, t'aura besoin de ça, dit Anita en tendant à son frère une agrapheuse.

\- Mai n'est pas là? constata Mélanie.

\- Hun hun, fit Charlie en secouant négativement la tête. Elle est restée tard hier pour peaufiner son article.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à peaufiner? s'interrogea Anita. Il était déjà parfait.

\- Pas d'après ses critères.

\- Oui et bien j'aurais préféré qu'elle soit présente pour nous aider maintenant.

\- Et Katerina, elle ne devait pas nous aider pour le tirage? réalisa Mélanie à la recherche de sa camarade dans la salle.

\- C'est ce qui était prévu, acquiesça Charlie, mais impossible de la tirer du lit, ce matin.

\- Je vois, marmonna-t-elle en triant de nouvelles feuilles qui sortaient de l'imprimante.

En levant les yeux sur la pendule au dessus de la porte d'entrée de la salle, Charlie fut pris de panique.

\- J'y crois pas, il est presque 8h30, les gars! annonça Charlie d'une voix grave. Faut se magner si on veut publier le journal à la pause de 10h.

La cloche se mit à retentir, annonçant le début des cours.

\- C'est pas vrai! se lamenta Anita.

\- Il faut au moins qu'on finisse, décréta Charlie. Anita, tu peux aller voir Ronnie et lui expliquer qu'on sera sûrement un peu en retard! Elle comprendra.

La jeune fille opina de la tête en finissant d'agrapher le journal qu'elle tenait en main.

\- Ouais mais pas le prof d'économie, dit Ryan en prenant déjà son sac à dos, prêt à quitter la salle.

Les deux autres élèves de Terminale venus aider avaient également cours avec Mr Harris et semblèrent partager l'avis de Ryan.

\- Bon, très bien, je vais voir si au moins Ronnie peut nous laisser 5mn de plus, annonça Anita en prenant le chemin de la sortie avec son frère.

Charlie, Mélanie et elle avaient choisi l'option Philo tandis que Ryan, Drazic et Katerina, entre autre, suivaient le cours d'économie.

Mlle Brooks ne vit aucun mal à ce que ses élèves finissent la publication du journal, ravie qu'ils s'investissent autant dans un projet commun, en revanche, ils manquèrent de bras puisque les élèves de Mr Harris n'osèrent demander à ce dernier la permission, ne serait-ce que pour cinq minutes supplémentaires; il avait la réputation d'être strict et intransigeant.

...

Lorsque la deuxième heure de cours sonna, ils avaient enfin bouclé le journal et se réjouissaient de le publier à la récréation. Puisque Mlle Brooks dispensait également le cour de Géographie, Anita et Mélanie restèrent installées à la même table quand la classe se remplit des autres élèves. De près, ils furent suivi par le principal qui avançait d'une démarche rigide, une expression dure sur le visage.

\- Mr Bailey? s'étonna Ronnie.

\- Oui, bonjour Mlle Brooks, je ne vous dérangerais pas longtemps mais il y a une chose que je dois mettre au clair avec mes étudiants.

Anita et Mélanie se regardèrent un peu inquiètes en pensant que cela pouvait avoir un rapport avec le journal, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune raison à ce qu'il revienne sur sa décision.

\- Du calme et asseyez-vous! intima-t-il à ses étudiants d'une voix sévère.

\- Y'en a qui vont passer un sale quart d'heure, remarqua Katerina en souriant.

Gentimment, Charlie lui fit comprendre qu'il était dans son intérêt de se taire.

\- En arrivant ce matin, je suis tombé sur plusieurs mégots de cigarette.

Le coeur d'Anita manqua un battement. À coup sûr, Drazic allait croire que c'était elle qui avait mouchardé au principal et que ce dernier la couvrait en prétendant que c'était lui qui avait vu les détritus de tabac.

L'annonce n'eut pas l'effet escomptée, elle attisa les rires et moqueries de la classe.

Dans la cohue générale, Anita osa un regard en arrière. Ses yeux croisèrent aussitôt ceux de Drazic qui paraissait n'attendre que ça. Ses craintes étaient fondées, il n'était pas seulement en colère, il était furieux. Anita tenta de lui faire comprendre en secouant la tête qu'elle n'y était absolument pour rien mais il détourna le regard, coupant toute connection entre eux.

\- Ça suffit! somma Bailey.

La classe se tut rapidement, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas judicieux de provoquer le principal.

\- Ceci n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie! Quiconque sera surpris une cigarette à la main ou en possession d'un paquet de cigarette sera immédiatement renvoyé. Si vous voulez vous détruire la santé, c'est votre problème mais vous ne le ferez pas dans l'enceinte de cet établissement.

\- Et ce sera quoi la prochaine étape, nous fouiller? demanda Drazic avec applomb.

\- Oh ne faites pas le malin avec moi, Mr Drazic. Je sais pertinement que si j'ouvrais votre sac maintenant, je n'y trouverais rien de compromettant, vous êtes plus intelligent que ça.

\- Ouais, sans compter que ce serait totalement illégal de faire ça, ajouta Drazic en se moquant ouvertement de Mr Bailey.

\- Eh bien si vous n'avez rien à cacher vous n'avez rien à craindre, n'est-ce pas! rétorqua à son tour le principal sur un ton moqueur.

Bazza se mit à rire avant d'être brutalement interrompu par un coup à l'épaule de Drazic.

\- Que les choses soient bien claires, je ne le répéterais qu'une seule fois, si je surprend l'un de vous sur le fait accompli, ça fera ni une ni deux, il sera expulsé de l'établissement sur le champ.

\- Et je suis sûr que vous aurez des yeux derrière la tête pour ça, sous-entendit Drazic en visant directement Anita.

Cette dernière se fit violence pour ne pas se retourner et le fusiller du regard. Il faisait totalement fausse route en pensant qu'elle l'avait vendu à Mr Bailey mais devait-elle pour autant subir ses remarques? Elle ignorait si c'était les mégots de cigarette de Drazic que le principal avait trouvé sur son chemin mais cela n'enlevait rien au fait que Drazic avait effectivement fumé devant le lycée. Il n'avait qu'à être plus prudent au lieu de rejetter son courroux sur elle. Elle commençait à en avoir assez d'être dans sa ligne de mire à chaque fois que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

\- Par ailleurs, je venais pour vous annoncer que j'ai décidé d'élir un second représentant pour la classe. Cela n'a bien sûr, rien à voir avec vous, Mlle Scheppers.

\- Ouais, je suis certain qu'elle fait bien son boulot, marmonna Drazic entre ses dents.

Anita inspira puis expira calmement pour s'empêcher de lui sauter à la gorge.

Mr Bailey poursuivit son discours comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la remarque.

\- Vous choisirez vous-même ce co-délégué. Mlle Brooks va procéder au vote!

Cette dernière accepta pour la forme, d'un hochement de tête, bien qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment son mot à dire.

\- Et dans le calme! ordonna-t-il avant de quitter la salle de classe.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on a besoin de deux délégués? s'enquit Katerina aussitôt le principal partit.

\- Ouais, on en a déjà assez d'une, renchérit Drazic.

Cette fois, Anita ne put en supporter davantage et dans un geste exaspéré elle se leva de sa chaise.

\- T'as quelque chose à me dire?

\- T'inquiète, j'y viendrai plus tard, lui promit-il en un rictus mauvais, sans la lâcher du regard.

Honteuse de s'être donnée en spectacle et d'avoir laissé son camarade avoir autant d'emprise sur elle, la jeune fille brisa leur échange et se rassit immédiatement.

\- Calmez-vous, s'il vous plait! demanda Ronnie. Si vous avez des questions, libre à vous d'en discuter avec Mr Bailey, pour l'instant tout ce que je sais c'est qu'un cooéquipier est toujours le bien venu pour tenir ce genre de poste alors si cela intéresse quelqu'un, merci de me le dire maintenant, qu'on procède sans tarder au vote!

\- Moi, ça m'intéresse, dit Katerina tandis que cette annonce provoqua un éclat de rire général.

\- Toi, rit à son tour Charlie.

\- Merci pour le soutien, rala sa petite amie. Oui moi. Qu'est-ce que ça a de si étonnant?

\- Rien, c'est juste que tu dis toujours que tu as le temps de ne rien faire...

\- Et alors, on sera deux non?

\- Je savais pas que t'étais interessée par jouer les toutous du proviseur?

\- Oh, ce que tu peux être bête, Drazic, lança Kat en prenant visiblement cette remarque à la rigolade. Moi c'est le côté responsabilité qui me plait.

\- Katerina, tu es sûre que tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages? se vit forcer de demander Ronnie.

\- Je suis touchée par autant de marque de confiance, mais oui je sais ce que ce poste implique, répliqua Katerina, vexée.

\- Bien, si tu sais ce que tu fais alors, j'inscris ton nom, capitula Ronnie en allant noter son nom au tableau noir,

\- Merci, dit Katerina en levant les mains en l'air.

Charlie ne put se retenir de la dévisager comme s'il venait de lui pousser deux têtes.

\- Quoi? grogna-t-elle, irritée.

Charlie fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien de plus.

\- Bien, quelqu'un d'autre? proposa Ronnie.

La main timide et mal assurée de Mélanie se leva.

\- Merci, sourit Anita en espérant vraiment que sa meilleure amie devienne sa coéquipière pour le reste de l'année.

\- Parfait, approuva Mlle Brooks en notant son nom.

\- Et à elle, on lui dit rien? râla Katerina qui ne décolérait pas.

Pour rigoler, Drazic leva à son tour la main mais quand il vit l'incomprehension puis la peur traverser un instant le regard d'Anita il regretta de ne pas avoir l'envie ni le courage de se présenter. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être coincé avec elle dans un rôle de mouchard pour une année entière, mais de savoir que cela la rendrait si folle faillit lui faire reconsidérer sa blague.

\- Un peu de sérieux, exigea Ronnie.

Drazic pouffa de rire en baissant sa main et en constatant le soulagement évident d'Anita.

\- Faudrait me payer cher pour vendre mes potes! lança-t-il directement à l'intention d'Anita.

\- Oh Drazic! lança Ronnie qui visiblement en avait assez de ses attaques. Pas d'autres candidats? Vraiment vous me décevez. On vous offre là une vrai chance de participer à la vie de cet établissement, de rencontrer des gens haut placés, sans comptez que ça fera un plus sur vos dossiers de candidature pour l'université ou tout autre école supérieure que vous choisirez.

\- C'est sympa sur le papier tout ça, admit Drazic, mais dans la réalité ou en tous cas dans ce lycée, être délégué revient seulement à lécher les bottes du principal.

\- Oh c'est facile de parler sans savoir, réagit Anita.

Elle foudroya Drazic du regard, refusant de se laisser intimider.

\- Cite moi une seule de tes nouvelles bonnes actions, qu'on rigole?

\- Le journal du lycée.

\- Oh, comme si t'étais la seule responsable de son lancement. C'était qu'une question de temps avant que Bailey ne le sorte et il a accepté ta requête uniquement pour te faire croire que tu avais ton mot à dire.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi et si tu me laissais le temps de montrer ce dont je suis capable...

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, t'as déjà eu le temps de le prouver, railla Drazic.

Cette remarque fut suivie des sifflements moqueurs de plusieurs élèves au détriment de la jeune fille.

Seuls Anita et lui savaient qu'il faisait encore allusion au petit incident du matin et même si elle ne voulait pas donné l'impression de se défendre, elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'il faisait erreur. Hélas, cela aurait été admettre qu'il était bien en possession de cigarettes et devant toute la classe.

\- Drazic, tu règleras tes comptes plus tard, intervint Ronnie.

\- Comptez-là dessus! affirma Drazic en refusant de lâcher le regard de sa proie.

Fatiguée et agacée, Anita préféra paraitre faible à ses yeux en étant la première à détacher son regard que de le supporter une seconde de plus.

\- Ça va? Chuchota Mélanie en posant une main sur le bras de son amie.

\- J'en suis pas sûre, avoua Anita en songeant que Drazic ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

...

Dès la fin du cours, Anita se précipita vers la sortie avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas à elle de reculer devant l'ennemi. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal? Absolument rien. Le fuir maintenant ne ferait que le conforter dans son idée fixe qu'elle l'avait dénoncé au principal. Alors, sans se décourager, elle fit volte face un peu trop vivement car elle ne vit pas le torse dur et musclé qui sortait de la salle de classe avant de lui rentrer dedans.

\- Oh je suis désol... dit-elle.

Sa voix mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle prit conscience de l'identité de la personne qu'elle avait bousculée. Bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit lui!

\- Tu peux pas regarder devant toi!

Anita passa une main sur son front douloureux. Elle n'imaginait pas que le torse du jeune homme puisse être aussi musclé.

\- C'est toi que je voulais voir, lui apprit-t-elle en continuant à se masser le front.

Le choc avait été si rude que cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant si une bosse se formait.

\- Bah ça tombe bien parce que moi aussi j'ai deux mots à te dire!

\- On peut aller ailleurs? proposa Anita.

Drazic approuva d'un brusque hochement de tête et lui saisit le bras sans ménagement. Il la conduit un peu à l'écart de la foule d'élèves qui se pressaient autour du présentoir où avaient été déposées les copies du journal du lycée.

\- Je sais ce que tu crois...

\- Non, non, tu vas m'écouter d'abord, lui intima-t-il d'une voix qui ne laissait aucune place à la répartie.

La jeune fille se pinça les lèvres, se retenant de lui balancer une insulte au visage. Elle n'avait nul besoin de l'entendre puisqu'elle connaissait déjà les reproches dont il l'accablerait. Cependant, mieux valait le laisser cracher sa verve, quand il était dans cet état, rien ne semblait pouvoir le calmer.

\- Alors comme par hasard Bailey a trouvé des mégots de cigarette sur son chemin ce matin.

Anita allait ouvrir sa bouche pour répliquer que cela ne serait jamais arrivé s'il n'avait pas fumé, seulement elle se retint. De toute manière, jamais il ne lui aurait laissé l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, alors à quoi bon?

\- Quelle coïncidence après que tu m'aies vu fumer, tu crois pas?

Cela sonna comme une question pourtant il n'attendit pas sa réponse pour poursuivre.

\- Malheureusement pour toi, je crois pas au foutu hasard! Tu disais n'en avoir rien à foutre mais tu m'as quand même dénoncé à Bailey. J'y crois pas, je tombe de haut mais je ne devrais même pas être surpris. T'es le toutou du principal. Il te dit "au pied" tu accoures, c'est ça?

Anita roula des yeux, agacée et vexée.

\- T'as fini, je peux en placer une?

\- Oh non je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi, mais vas-y défends-toi!

\- Premièrement, tu devrais croire aux coïncidence, parce que c'est tout ce que c'est, une malheureuse coïncidence.

Drazic lâcha un rire mauvais.

\- Et deuxièment, même si je sais que je suis en train de gaspiller ma salive, je n'ai rien dit à Bailey sur ce que je t'ai vu faire ce matin parce que ce n'était pas mes affaires et que tu n'étais même pas dans la cour. Quel intérêt j'aurais eu à faire ça, franchement?

\- Hun, souffla-t-il moqueur, c'est facile à deviner. Tu veux des points auprès du proviseur, gonfler son égo en lui prouvant qu'il a bien fait de te choisir pour faire son sale boulot parce que tu veux tellement qu'il te mange dans la main la prochaine fois que tu lui présenteras une idée que tu ferais n'importe quoi.

\- Whaou, t'as vraiment une sale image de moi, admit Anita qui accusa difficilement ses paroles.

\- C'est l'image que tu renvois, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

\- Non c'est ce que tu crois parce que tu te mets des idées en tête et refuse d'entendre la vérité.

\- Hey Drazic, tu la laisse te parler comme ça? s'interposa un élève au teint halé et au cheveux blonds foncés et sales qu'Anita n'avait encore jamais vu.

Sans doute l'un des potes de galère de Drazic.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Drew? lança Drazic, encore plus énervé qu'il ne l'était déjà par cette interruption.

\- Tu devrais lui montrer qui est l'homme! ricana ce dénommé Drew en lançant à Drazic le journal du lycée qu'il rattrapa facilement.

Anita lui adressa un regard outré avant de reporter son attention sur Drazic.

\- C'est quoi ça? fit ce dernier, incrédule.

\- Page 3, tu verras de quoi je parle, expliqua Drew avant de sortir dans la cour.

Anita fronça les sourcils, prise soudain d'un très mauvais pressentiment tandis que Drazic ouvrit violemment le journal à ladite page afin d'en lire le contenu.

Du coin de l'oeil, Anita reconnut sa photo illustrant son article mais ne put voir le contenu. Pourtant, elle connaissait l'ensemble de son interview presque par coeur, il n'y avait rien là-dedans de compromettant pour elle ou pour Drazic. Alors pourquoi diable, au fur et à mesure que les yeux du jeune homme parcouraient l'article se rétrécissaient-ils de fureur? Pourquoi sa mâchoire se crispait-elle avec force et ses mains froissaient-elles avec autant d'acharnement le papier?

\- Drazic... demanda Anita, incertaine.

Elle se tut brusquement lorsque le jeune homme releva les yeux du journal pour l'assassiner du regard. Si un regard pouvait réellement envoyer une personne six pieds sous terre, Anita était persuadée qu'elle ne serait plus de ce monde à l'heure actuelle.

\- Ça, je te garantis que tu vas me le payer!

De rage, il lui balança le journal qu'elle rattrapa à temps entre ses mains, complètement abasourdi pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit et regarda sans réaction Drazic s'en aller d'un pas furibond.

...

\- Anita, tu as vu ça? demanda Mélanie complètement affolée tandis qu'elle se ruait vers sa meilleure amie.

Cette dernière reprit brusquement ses esprits et ouvrit des mains tremblantes le journal à la page de son article.

\- On s'est fait avoir en beauté.

En prenant enfin connaissance de l'article, les yeux d'Anita s'aggrandirent d'horreur.

\- Quoi, oh mon dieu. Non!

\- Et il n'y a pas que ton article, expliqua Mélanie, tous les articles ont totalement été réécris.

\- Mais comment.. je, bafouilla Anita choquée. Comment est-ce que c'est possible? Il y a des choses que je n'ai jamais confié à personne d'autre qu'à toi.

\- Oh, je t'assures que je n'y suis pour rien, je n'ai rien...

\- Non, bien sûr, je te crois Mélanie, la rassura Anita. Mais quelqu'un a dû surprendre notre conversation. C'est horrible, regarde ce qui est écris sur Drazic. Il va m'étriper et il aura raison!

\- Tu n'as pas encore vu l'article où on le traite de raciste.

\- Mais enfin qui a pu faire ça, se demanda-t-elle, blanche comme un linge.

\- Tu te le demande encore? Qui d'autre que Mai aurait pu faire ça.

\- Je sens que je vais me sentir mal, avoua Anita qui recula contre le mur en guise de support.

\- C'est toi qui a écrit ces saletées sur moi? cria une voix à l'autre bout du couloir.

\- Bien sûr que non Katerina, se défendit Charlie.

\- Alors puisque tu n'avais pas le courage de me dire certaines choses en face tu avais besoin de m'envoyer des piques à travers un journal?

\- Oh là là, de quoi il s'agit? s'enquit Anita.

\- Mai a réécrit l'article de Charlie sur Katerina. Celui où il était censé vanter ses mérites de redoubler une année, tout comme lui. Enfin bref, l'article n'a plus rien à voir. C'est une attaque personnelle.

\- Pauvre Charlie, compatit Anita.

La jeune fille ne se faisait pas de souci pour Katerina, elle savait que peu importe les mots qui avaient été détournés, sa camarade saurait se relever et affronter le regard des autres, en revanche, Charlie n'avait pas sa force de caractère.

\- Kat' crois-moi, c'est un horrible malentendu. Je n'ai jamais écris ça.

\- Alors qui l'a fait, hein, qui? exigea-t-elle de savoir.

\- Scheppers, Black, Byrd, dans mon bureau! les appela le principal d'une voix sévère en brandissant d'une main ferme le journal du lycée.

En entendant la voix forte de Mr Bailey Charlie se tourna aussitôt vers lui et échangea un regard angoissé avec Anita et Mélanie.

\- On est mal, se désola Mélanie en suivant l'ordre donné par le principal.

Lorsque Katerina vit Charlie en faire autant, elle le retint d'une poigne de fer en encerclant son bras.

\- Quoi. Non mais tu ne vas pas me laisser planter là? s'énerva-t-elle. Tu vas me règler ça, Charlie. Trouver la personne qui t'a roulé dans la farine et me l'amener, c'est clair!

\- Oui, oui, on discutera de ça plus tard, je te le promets.

Malgré la colère de sa petite amie, il tenta de la calmer en déposant un baiser sur son front mais Katerina se dégagea vigoureusement et partit d'un pas vif dans la direction opposée.

...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette plaisanterie? ordonna de savoir Mr Bailey après avoir claqué la porte du bureau. J'espère que vous avez de sérieuses explications à fournir pour ce tas d'immondice qui circule librement dans cet établissement?

\- Nous nous sommes fait piégés, monsieur, avoua Charlie dépité.

\- Piégés! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Vous m'avez remis hier un exemplaire totalement différent de ce torchon, dit-il furieux en frappant le journal contre le meuble de son bureau.

\- Nous vous avions montré le bon numéro, poursuivit Charlie, celui qui devait paraitre ce matin. Seulement quelqu'un a trafiqué les articles...

\- Qui donc aurait pu faire ça? s'enquit Bailey, incrédule.

\- Mai... commença à dire Anita avant que Charlie ne l'interrompe d'une main.

\- On n'en sait encore rien, nous n'avons que des spéculations. On ne peut pas l'accuser sans preuve.

\- Oh. Je t'en prie Charlie, tu as dit toi-même qu'elle était restée tard après toi, lui rappela Anita.

\- Et c'est la seule qui avait accès à la salle informatique et qui savait parfaitement se servir d'un ordinateur, ajouta Mélanie.

\- Ce sont de graves accusations, les prévint Mr Bailey.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on ne devrait pas l'accuser avant d'en avoir le coeur net, dit prudemment Charlie en soutenant le regard de ses amies.

À ce moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau.

\- Oui? demanda Mr Bailey.

La porte s'ouvrit et la tête de Mai Hem apparut dans l'embrasure.

\- Que venez-vous faire ici?

Anita et Mélanie jetèrent un regard noir à leur camarade avant de se lancer des coups d'oeil interloqués.

\- Je suis venue me confesser, avoua Mai d'une voix faussement douce et innocente.

\- Fermez la porte! exiga Mr Bailey en la dévisageant froidement.

\- Avant tout, sachez qu'ils n'ont rien à voir dans l'histoire. Je prends l'entière responsabilitée de mes actes.

\- Ceci est donc votre oeuvre! comprit Mr Bailey en lui montrant le journal.

\- Oui j'admets avoir réécris la moitié des articles qui ne reflétaient pas la vérité.

\- Attend qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? ne put s'empêcher de lui demander Charlie.

\- Que vos articles étaient pompeux et totalement déconnectés de la réalité. Vous présentiez le lycée sous un jour radieux et sans défaut alors que vous ne pensiez pas un traitre mot de ce que vous racontiez.

\- Cela ne vous donnait aucunement le droit de passer outre mon autorité en publiant ce scandaleux journal au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde.

À nouveau, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, amenant l'irritation de Bailey à son paroxysme.

\- Quoi, encore?

Mlle Brooks entra à son tour dans le bureau.

\- C'est pas possible, c'est un vrai moulin, marmonna Bailey dans sa barbe.

\- Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais vous devriez écouter ce que Mai a à vous dire.

\- Vous n'êtes tout de même pas venu pour la défendre? s'étonna le principal.

\- En réalité, oui, elle est venue me voir à la fin de mon cours pour m'avouer son geste et les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à agir.

Anita secoua la tête, refusant d'en croire ses oreilles. Ronnie allait la défendre après tout le mal qu'elle leur avait fait.

\- Il n'y a rien à défendre, s'emporta Anita. Tu t'es servi de nous. On te faisait confiance et tu as saisi l'opportunité pour nous planter un couteau dans le dos.

\- Je n'ai fait que révéler au grand jour ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

\- Non seulement tu as réarrangé mon interview à ta sauce mais tu as épiée une conversation personnelle entre Mélanie et moi pour t'en servir à tes fins. C'est dégeulasse!

\- Anita, je t'en prie, l'apaisa Ronnie, je sais que cela te touche personnellement mais essayons de voir les choses d'un point de vue général.

Anita soupira fortement, les bras croissés sur sa poitrine, sans répondre.

\- Tout ça dépasse l'entendement, remarqua Mr Bailey en se laissant tomber lourdement sur le fauteuil de son bureau, d'un air dépité. Mlle Hem, j'attends vos excuses.

\- Ce ne sera pas des excuses, Mr Bailey, osa la jeune fille, mais des explications.

La mâchoire du principal se crispa mais il ne dit rien et la laissa continuer sur sa lancée.

\- Vous nous donner la permission de lancer le journal de l'école, c'est très bien mais ça fait alors de nous des journalistes. Et en tant que tel il est de mon devoir, non de notre devoir à tous, de témoigner de l'exacte réalité des choses. Je n'ai rien contre mes camarades de classe, prétendit Mai en adressant un regard contrit à ces derniers qui la dévisageaient, mais je refuse de participer à l'hypocrisie générale. Ces articles sonnaient faux et prétendre qu'il n'y a pas de racisme, de mysoginie ou d'homophobie dans cet établissement est de la pure foutaise.

\- C'est scandaleux! s'exclama Bailey.

\- Mais c'est la réalité. Ce journal, sur votre bureau, est tout simplement la version non censurée du premier. Maintenant libre à vous de publier l'ancienne version, mais je ne participerai pas à cette mascarade uniquement pour me faire bien voir.

\- Oh sortez maintenant, j'en ai assez entendu!

\- Attendez, intervint Ronnie en stoppant la jeune fille qui s'apprêtait à sortir. Que prévoyez-vous de lui infliger comme punition?

\- À ce stade, il n'est plus question de punition Mlle brooks, mais de renvoi.

Cette nouvelle apporta un froid dans la salle. Même Anita qui ne pouvait plus voir Mai en peinture trouvait le châtiment excessif. Seule Mai ne sembla pas le moins du monde inquiétée par cette menace.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Ce qu'elle a fait est préjudiciable... commença Ronnie.

\- Préjudiciable? C'est tout à fait impardonnable.

\- Mais cela partait d'une bonne intention.

Ronnie se tourna alors vers trois jeunes gens qui n'avaient pas bronché depuis un moment.

\- Oh, je sais bien qu'elle vous a fait du tord, mais admettez que ses intentions étaient justes. Nous avions parlé de la censure en classe..

\- Ah, alors c'est vous qui leur avez mis ces idées dans la tête, devina Mr Bailey

\- Mais pas du tout. La question est venue d'eux même et beaucoup ne voulaient pas prendre part à la création de ce journal parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas d'une version édulcorée.

\- Dans ce cas, j'aurais peut être revu certaines de mes exigences à la baisse si Mlle Hem avait joué franc jeu dès le départ avec moi et avec ses partenaires.

\- Bien sûr, approuva Mai, je reconnais mes tords là-dessus mais reconnaissez aussi que vous n'auriez jamais accepté cette version du journal.

\- Donc vous avez préférer allez contre mon autorité et risquez un sérieux blâme uniquement pour défendre vos principes.

\- Tout à fait, et si c'était à refaire je le referrais.

Anita souffla d'incrédulité et échangea un regard de connivence avec ses amis qui, comme elle, n'en revenaient pas de l'audace dont faisait preuve Mai.

\- Vous ne manquez pas de toupet, fit remarquer Mr Bailey, tout aussi surpris. Bien, maintenant, sortez de mon bureau tous les 4, j'ai à parlé à Mlle Brooks en privée!

Sans attendre, les élèves sortirent du bureau et s'engouffrèrent dans un couloir désert pour coincer et confronter Mai.

\- Tu es complètement folle, tu le sais? dit Anita à Mai.

\- Tu risques de te faire renvoyer pour ça, renchérit Mélanie.

\- Ouais et tu l'aurais pas volé, ajouta Anita dont la colère n'était pas redescendue.

\- C'est ça votre problème, vous être trop propres. Ne vous étonnez pas que je ne vous ai pas mis dans la confidence. Jamais vous n'auriez accepté de publier le journal sans aucune censure parce que vous auriez eu trop peur des retombées.

\- Oh arrêtes ton char, Mai, ni mon article ni mon interview n'avaient besoin de retouche, parce que personne n'avait le droit de savoir ce que je ressentais vraiment. Il y a une raison pour laquelle j'ai gardé certaines choses sous silence, tu sais. Tu ne te soucis de rien ni de personne. Tu blesse des gens avec tes propos..

\- Ces propos ne sont pas les miens, mais les tiens. Et si tu veux parler de la discussion que tu as eu avec Mélanie au sujet de Drazic, j'estime qu'il avait le droit de savoir qu'en tant que déléguée tu ne reculerais devant rien pour le faire plonger si des imbéciles comme lui te provoquaient.

\- Et de quel droit tu t'es permis de t'imiscer dans ma vie privée? s'emporta Anita en pointant un doigt accusateur vers la jeune fille.

D'un naturel pourtant calme et raisonnable, Anita était à deux doigts de lui en coller une. Mélanie vit la personnalité de son amie effectuer un virage à 180 degré et pour la retenir de faire une bêtise, posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- J'avais déjà eu cette conversation avec Drazic, figure-toi mais le reste du lycée n'avait pas besoin de le savoir et tu avais encore moins le droit de réutiliser l'insulte qui m'a échappée l'autre jour pour le désigner.

\- Pourquoi pas? C'est bien ce que tu pense de lui, non? Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne. Et la conversation que tu as eu avec Mélanie montre ta determination quant au rôle qui t'as été assigné. C'est plutôt valorisant au contraire, j'aurais eu tord de ne pas m'en servir.

Anita serra fortement les dents et allait répliquer une remarque cinglante quand Charlie s'interposa.

\- Tu nous a tous fait du tord mais au delà de ça tu as conscience que tu viens de gâcher notre seule chance de nous exprimer?

\- Parce que Bailey ne voudra plus publier le journal? En quoi est-ce que c'est une grande perte? Vous ne cessez de proclamer haut et fort votre désir de liberté d'expression seulement lorsqu'il s'agit de témoigner réellement vous vous dégonflez et rapporter uniquement ce qui vous arrange. Ce n'est pas ça le journalisme mais se montrer impartial.

\- Ah parce que tu crois que c'est juste, toi de casser du sucre sur le dos des gens? surenchérit Anita.

\- Je n'ai fait que retranscrire ce que tout le monde pensait secrètement sans oser le dire.

\- Il y a une bonne raison à cacher la vérité, intervint Mélanie, elle peut blesser. Je suis d'accord pour dire les choses telles qu'elles sont et j'aurais pu accepter la publication de certains articles mais pas quand cela doit heurter la sensibilité de certain.

\- Mais ma petite Mélanie, c'est ça du bon journalisme, ne pas avoir peur de l'opinion publique.

\- Un journaliste se doit de respecter les gens, sinon ce n'est plus un journal mais de la presse à scandale.

\- C'est parfait alors, c'est justement ce que je recherchais, rit Mai tandis que la cloche annonçant la reprise des cours se fit entendre.

Puisqu'elle ne partagait pas le cours suivant avec eux, Mai en profita pour se frayer un chemin parmi les autres étudiants et disparaître dans la foule.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'aller l'étrangler! gronda Anita.

\- Calme-toi, dit Charlie, ça ne servirait à rien d'entrer dans son jeu. Tu vois bien que tout ce qu'elle cherche c'est l'affrontement.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on se soit fait avoir aussi bêtement, se désola Mélanie.

\- C'est de ma faute, s'excusa Charlie, je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser seule hier soir. J'aurais dû me douter que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond quand elle a insisté pour réécrire son article.

\- Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute Charlie, le rassura Anita en posant une main sur son bras. Elle est juste très douée pour berner les gens.

\- Oui et de toute façon elle aurait forcément trouver un autre moyen d'arriver à ses fins, ajouta Mélanie.

\- Bon, il faut que j'y aille, réalisa Anita.

Les derniers élèves s'engouffrèrent dans la salle de classe de Mr Reece, le professeur de sciences politiques et sociales.

\- Et dire que j'ai cours avec Drazic, se désola la jeune fille, hésitant presque à sécher les cours.

\- Bon courage, lui dit Mélanie d'un air navré.

\- On se voit au déjeuner? proposa Anita à ses deux amis.

\- Ne me comptez pas, dit Charlie, il faut que j'explique toute l'histoire à Katerina et je préfère être seul avec elle pour ça.

\- Bon courage à toi aussi alors, rit légèrement Anita avant de les saluer une dernière fois pour rejoindre sa salle de classe.

Elle ne vit pas Drazic arriver derrière elle, lui aussi en retard mais il prit un malin plaisir à lui signifier sa présence en la bousculant sans ménagement pour la dépasser et entrer le premier.

...

Drazic avait passer toute la pause dans un coin reculé de la cour à jouer agressivement sur son skateboard tout en ruminant sa colère. Il n'en revenait pas, Anita l'avait non seulement dénoncé à Bailey en un temps record alors qu'il avait espéré bêtement qu'elle tiendrait promesse et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle s'était servi du journal pour l'afficher devant tout le lycée en usant de sa désormais légendaire insulte contre lui. À présent tout le monde savait qu'il avait laissé une nana le traiter de tous les noms sans qu'il n'y ait de conséquences. Sa fierté en prenait un coup. Et ça ne s'arrêtait pas là, tout un article lui était consacré, le présentant comme la brute et le crétin du lycée. Il était si remonté qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement et à se poser les bonnes questions. Il préférait rejeter toute la faute sur elle, en dépit du fait qu'il avait parfaitement conscience que le journal du lycée était composé d'une équipe.

Quand il pénétra à grande foulée dans le couloir menant à sa salle de classe et qu'il avisa la jeune fille se hâter de rejoindre elle aussi la classe avant que la porte ne se referme, il ne pu résister à l'envie de la bousculer un peu. Il le fit sans douceur mais en s'assurant tout de même de ne pas lui faire perdre l'équilibre, tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'est qu'elle arrive la dernière et prenne un blâme pour son retard. Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune fille et son joli minois semblait se mettre tout le monde dans la poche car quand elle entra et s'excusa en prenant un air gêné de parfaite petite fille sage, le jeune professeur lui adressa seulement un regard réprobateur. Lui en revanche avait eu droit à un "c'est la dernière fois!"

Drazic suivit des yeux sa camarade, afin de voir où elle s'asseyait, une idée machiavélique en tête. Il avait envie de la pousser à bout. Le cours de sciences politiques étant un cours optionnel, la classe n'était pas remplie et cela permis à Drazic de s'installer où bon lui semblait. Il repéra donc la place vacante à côté d'Anita et s'y installa.

De son côté, ayant repéré le cinéma de son camarade, Anita serrait les dents. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire en se plaçant si proche d'elle mais nul doute qu'il voulait la provoquer.

Après quelques minutes de cours, la jeune fille comprit enfin son but: la rendre dingue.

En effet, il ne manquait pas une occasion de la fixer sans la moindre gêne, de lui glisser des mots sur sa table auquels elle n'accorda pas un regard mais qui eurent le don de l'agacer.

Drazic sut dès l'instant où elle commença à se dandiner nerveusement sur sa chaise qu'il avait gagné. Il savait également qu'elle n'aurait jamais le cran de se lever pour changer de place, cela reviendrait à admettre qu'il la déstabilisait. Elle aurait donc à supporter son manège toute l'heure durant. Il devait admettre qu'elle faisait preuve de beaucoup de force pour ne pas craquer et lui rendre des comptes devant tout le monde. Cependant, il ne doutait pas que ce moment viendrait. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de continuer son petit jeu.

Une bonne demie heure s'écoula durant laquelle Drazic avait bombardé la jeune fille de petits mots sauvagement roulés en boule par les soins de cette dernière et l'avait harcelée du regard avant qu'il note un certain changement de comportement chez elle.

Son poing se crispa et décrispa sous la table, elle se mit à taper nerveusement du pied, les doigts qui enserraient son stylo à bille délaissèrent sa prise de notes pour gribouiller rageusement dans la marge.

Anita allait devenir folle. Elle ne resterait pas longtemps maître d'elle-même s'il continuait ses gamineries. Le pire étant qu'il détournait le regard, l'air de rien, à chaque fois qu'elle s'aventurait à le regarder. N'y tenant plus, elle fit ce qu'elle se refusait à faire jusque là: se cacher. Coude sur la table, une main appuyée sur sa joue, son visage était désormais caché. Toutefois, même si cette position était la plus adaptée pour se soustraire à son regard insistant, par amour-propre, la jeune fille fut forcée de l'abandonner bien vite.

Quand il lui déposa un énième mot sur sa table, Anita ne le jeta pas et l'ouvrit pour en lire son contenu

"Tu sais que t'es belle quand t'es fâchée!"

Il ne faisait cela que pour la faire sortir de ses gonds. Anita doutait qu'il pense un seul mot de ce qu'il avait écrit, néanmoins elle eut presque envie de défaire les autres papiers qu'elle avait malmené pour découvrir ce qu'ils renfermaient. Elle se garda bien de le faire, refusant de lui donner cette satisfaction.

Lorsqu'elle avisa la pendule accrochée au dessus du tableau blanc, Anita poussa presque un soupir de désespoir en réalisant qu'il lui restait une demie heure encore à tenir.

Elle était sur le point de craquer, bien qu'elle fit tout pour ne rien laisser paraitre, Drazic le sentait avec une perception accrue. L'aura rouge foncée de colère qui l'entourait à ce moment-là était si forte que Drazic jura l'apercevoir. Il eut presque pitié d'elle. Même l'élève assis sur la gauche d'Anita, un jeune homme asiatique que Drazic n'avait encore jamais vu, se retournait de temps en temps pour la fixer bizarrement, l'air à la fois perplexe et inquiet, comme si, à tout instant elle était capable de commettre le pire.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Anita lui donna raison.

\- C'est quoi ton problème?! explosa-t-elle en tournant si brutalement la tête vers Drazic que ce dernier eu peur qu'elle se soit fait un claquage.

Drazic aurait aimé prétendre qu'il ne la fixait pas mais cette fois, elle l'avait vraiment pris pas surprise. Comme le reste de la classe d'ailleurs qui la dévisageait comme si elle avait perdue la raison.

\- Excuse-moi? s'enquit le jeune homme en prenant un air des plus innocents malgré le sourire en coin qu'il ne put dissimuler. Je crois que c'est toi qui a un problème et tu devrais te faire soigner.

\- Elle est folle ou quoi? renchérit une élève qui se mit à rire et entraina la moitié de la classe avec elle.

\- Il y a un problème, Mlle Scheppers? demanda Mr Reece, interdit par cette interruption.

\- Non aucun, déglutit-elle en se mordant fortement la lèvre inférieure, mortifiée. Je suis désolée.

\- Vous règlerez vos problèmes personnels après mon cours.

Anita acquiesça d'un vif mouvement de tête, ostensiblement honteuse.

\- Peut-être pourriez-vous me dire où nous nous étions arrêtés?

\- Euh, je... balbutia Anita dont le teint était devenu livide.

\- Vous parliez du principe de la séparation des pouvoirs, répondit Drazic.

Par derrière il entendit des "ohh" d'étonnement de certains de ces camarades qui le connaissait suffisament pour savoir qu'il n'écoutait d'habitude jamais les cours et ne participait pas en classe, mais il s'en moquait, se réjouissant d'avoir coupé l'herbe sous le pied d'Anita en répondant correctement à sa place.

\- Bien, et qu'en avez-vous retenu?

\- Juste que certaines personnes ne touchent plus terre quand on leur confie un trop grand pouvoir et que pour limiter ce pouvoir et éviter qu'elles s'en servent à leur fin, il vaut mieux le répartir, expliqua Drazic à sa façon en visant personnellement le statut de déléguée d'Anita.

Ce n'était certainement pas la réponse que le professeur souhaitait entendre, seulement Drazic s'en moquait. Le message avait été bien reçu.

Seul Drazic et Anita comprirent le double sens de sa remarque. Bien que le professeur approuva ses dires, il développa plus concrètement sa réponse en se tournant vers ses autres élèves mais Drazic ne l'écoutait déjà plus, concentré sur Anita. Il la vit pousser un long soupir, sans doute dans un effort de se calmer et plonger le nez dans ses notes.

Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait: qu'elle perde la face. Alors, il décida enfin de la laisser tranquille durant les vingts dernières minutes de cours.

...

Installée à une table de pique-nique au fond de la cour, Anita n'avait pas touché une miette de son sandwich au thon ni but une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau. Le regard dans le vide, elle ne cessait de revivre la petite séance de torture dispensée par Drazic durant le cours. Jamais de sa vie la jeune fille ne s'était sentie aussi agacée et mal à l'aise à la fois. Comment avait-elle pu le laisser gagner autant de pouvoir sur elle? C'était comme si elle lui avouait à demi-mot qu'il avait légitement le droit de s'en prendre à elle. Pourtant la seule chose dont elle était réellement coupable jusqu'à présent, c'était d'user de malchance. Le souci, c'est qu'il la pensait coupable et pour être clair, Anita était persuadée qu'en lui apportant une preuve concrète de son innocence, cela ne changerait pas son ressenti. Il l'avait dans le colimateur depuis la rentrée. Ses plates excuses, faite, malgré tout avec sincérité, n'avaient fait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Quoiqu'elle dise, quoiqu'elle fasse, elle serait perdante. Elle serait toujours coupable à ses yeux.

\- Ah tu es là! fit Mélanie.

Tirée de ses sombres pensées, Anita sursauta légèrement avant de se détendre en voyant la jeune fille.

\- Hey! fit-t-elle simplement tandis que son amie s'installa à côté d'elle.

\- Toi ça ne va pas, remarqua Mélanie.

\- Si, si, c'est juste cette histoire de journal qui me chagrinne, mentit-elle.

Néanmoins, la jeune fille se dit que ce n'était pas un vrai mensonge, la parution de ce journal étant en parti la cause de la fureur de Drazic. Anita choisit juste de passer certains détails sous silence, jugeant qu'ils étaient trop intimes et trop frais dans son esprit pour être partagés. Elle n'excluait pas de se confier à sa meilleure amie plus tard, au cas où la situation entre Drazic et elle prendrait des proportions inconsidérées.

\- Oh, ne m'en parles pas, j'en suis encore malade!

\- Je ne pourrais pas avaler quoique ce soit, admit Anita en repoussant son sandwich, un air de dégoût sur le visage.

\- Si tu savais comme je suis écoeurée, je n'arrive pas à croire que Mai nous ait joué ce tour.

\- Tu sais si Bailey abandonne le journal?

\- Non, je suppose qu'ils nous convoquera lorsqu'il aura pris sa décision.

Anita hocha lentement la tête, à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

\- C'est tellement injuste! On s'est donné tant de mal pour le faire paraître. Si seulement on pouvait sortir le premier numéro qu'on avait écrit, dit Mélanie en croquant à contre coeur, une bouchée de son sandwich.

\- En tous cas, Mai a intérêt de se tenir éloigné de moi. Quand je pense à ce qu'elle nous a fait, à tout ce qu'elle a réécrit derrière notre dos, j'ai des envies de meurtres.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant qu'elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait, on existe plus pour elle.

\- Franchement, je n'irai pas jusqu'à souhaiter son renvoi mais j'espère qu'elle aura une punition exemplaire.

\- Tu es bien trop douce, Anita, parfois, l'accusa gentimment son amie.

\- Va dire ça à Drazic qui me prend pour la fille du diable ou sa réincarnation.

\- J'en conclus que ça s'est mal passé avec lui?

\- Rien d'étonnant vu les horreurs écrites à son sujet.

\- Oui, mais il doit savoir que tu n'y es pour rien, maintenant tout le lycée sait que c'est Mai qui a monté le coup.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il le sache mais de toute façon, ça ne fera aucune différence pour lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Vous vous êtes encore disputés?

\- Non, enfin... c'est compliqué, éluda Anita.

\- Tu ne devrais pas lui parler. Ca ne fait qu'empirer les choses à chaque fois.

\- Oui, je crois que tu as raison. À partir de maintenant, je vais l'ignorer.

\- C'est déjà ce que tu avais dit, lui rappela Melanie.

\- Je sais, mais il s'est passé quelque chose ce matin, commença la jeune fille sans vouloir trop en révéler, quelque chose qui l'a fait douter de moi...

\- L'histoire des cigarettes, devina son amie avec perspicacité.

\- Oui, reconnut Anita, enfin bref, je devais aller le voir pour m'expliquer mais à partir de là, tout s'est enchainé.

\- Je comprends mais plus tu vas aller vers lui, plus tu vas lui donner des raisons d'en profiter. Le mieux à faire, c'est de l'oublier et lui finira par le faire.

\- Je ne demande que ça mais il ne va pas en rester là, j'en suis certaine. Si tu avais vu le regard qu'il m'a lancé...

"Les dizaines de regards meurtriers", se retint-t-elle de préciser.

\- Ça a l'air de t'inquiéter, remarqua Mélanie. Tu sais si il te fait peur, tu devrais en parler à Mr Bailey!

\- Quoi, non, ça va pas la tête? s'écria Anita. Je passe déjà pour la moucharde de service mais si en plus je vais me plaindre au principal de son attitude, il fera de ma vie un enfer.

\- Tu ne devrais pas le laisser t'intimider comme ça.

\- Oh, il n'est pas si méchant, essaya de s'en convaincre Anita. Je veux dire, je ne pense que ce soit le genre de type à s'en prendre directement à une fille.

\- Et si tu as tord? Ca peut aller loin, tu sais.

\- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Mais comment peux-tu en être sûr? insista Mélanie, soucieuse.

\- J'en sais trop rien, admit la jeune fille, je le sens, c'est tout.

\- Ce n'est pas très encourageant, constata Mélanie.

\- Non tu te trompes, ce n'est pas un sale type..

Devant le regard plus que sceptique et lourd de sens que lui renvoya sa meilleure amie, Anita se hâta de corriger.

\- Enfin si c'en est un, mais s'il avait voulu me frapper ou tenter quoique que ce soit avec moi, il l'aurait déjà fait. Non, ce qui m'inquiète c'est ce qu'il a prévu comme coup fourré.

\- Sois prudente, quand même, lui conseilla Mélanie.

...

Dès la fin des cours, Drazic se rendit dans l'appartement qu'il ne considérait plus comme le sien et enfouit dans un sac de sport le peu de vêtements qu'il possédait. Cette nuit-là, il avait découché et n'avait pu fermer l'oeil, n'ayant nulle part où se réfugier mais à présent, il avait trouvé où se loger ou du moins où passer la nuit. Certes, la solution n'était pas idéale et comportait ses risques, seulement à ses yeux tout était préférable que de rester avec son père.

En entrant dans l'appartement, il n'avait pas eu peur de tomber sur son père puisqu'il savait qu'il serait absent ou au pire des cas, écroulé raide mort sur son lit.

Le jeune homme hésita à lui laisser une lettre afin de lui expliquer clairement ce qu'il lui reprochait, persuadé qu'ivre comme il l'était la veille, il ne se souvenait plus de grand chose, hélas, écrire n'était pas son point fort et encore moins mettre à nu ses sentiments. Étant donné que son père ne se donnait jamais la peine de faire quoique ce soit de bien pour lui, Drazic décida qu'il était temps de lui rendre la pareille. Secrètement, il espérait que son départ agisse tel un électrochoc sur son père et qu'il prenne enfin conscience de tout le mal qu'il avait infligé autour de lui. Surement était-ce un beau rêve! À dire vrai, il n'avait plus aucune confiance en son paternel et doutait qu'il puisse un jour changer.

...

Au Sharkpool

\- Commande pour la table 7! lança Katerina, derrière le bar.

À ses côtés, Drazic maniait la caisse enregistreuse, fier que la jeune femme lui fasse suffisament confiance pour lui laisser à nouveau cette responsabilité.

Quant à Anita, c'est Charlie qui s'occupait de sa formation et à son grand désespoir, son ami ne lui donnait que peu de charge, craignant certainement les foudres de sa petite amie le cas échéant. Bien que Katerina appréciait Anita, elle jugeait que seul Drazic devait obtenir le poste, l'ayant embauché avant et n'en démordait pas. Cela ne laissait que peu de chance à Anita de faire ses preuves, malgré l'injustice de la situation, elle s'était résignée à laisser sa place à Drazic dès le lundi suivant.

\- Me voilà! dit la jeune fille sans manquer pour autant d'enthousiasme.

S'il restait une infime chance qu'elle décroche le poste, mieux valait se donner au maximum.

La jeune fille prit le plateau contenant deux hamburgers, deux portions de frites et deux boissons en tentant d'ignorer le regard perçant de Drazic sur elle et se rendit à la table 7. À nouveau, il jouait à son jeu préféré: la déstabiliser.

\- Bon, je dois aller vérifier une livraison, annonça Katerina, Drazic je te laisse au bar. Voilà les commandes qu'il reste à servir!

Elle lui tendit un bout de papier sur lequel Anita avait noté les précédentes commandes puis s'en alla sans attendre sa réponse.

Un sourire espiègle se dessina alors sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui parcourut un moment le bar à la recherche d'un stylo avant de changer l'ordre des tables sur chacun des bouts de papier.

\- Commande pour la 2! lança-t-il, prenant un air sérieux.

Hélas, ses lèvres s'étirèrent malgré son bon vouloir.

En réalisant que l'appel venait de Drazic, Anita prit une grande inspiration après avoir souhaité un "bon appétit" aux clients de la table 7 et se dirigea vers le bar où un Drazic un peu trop jovial à son goût l'attendait. Lorsqu'il lui tendit le plateau, elle eut du mal à éviter son regard ce qui étira davantage le sourire sournois du jeune homme. Au fond d'elle, Anita sentait que quelque chose clochait, mais elle n'aurait su dire quoi exactement, juste qu'une lueur perfide brillait dans ses yeux verts. Sans doute cherchait-il à la déconcerter un peu plus?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? s'étonna la jeune femme assise à la table 2.

\- Eh bien, votre commande, répondit Anita perplexe.

\- Parce que j'ai une tête à manger deux hamburgers? s'indigna la femme brune à la silhouette mince et élancée.

\- J'ai commandé une salade, je suis végétarienne et je n'avalerai sûrement pas cette horreur!

\- Je.., euh, c'est une erreur, je vais règler ça, balbutia Anita qui commençait enfin à comprendre d'où venait le sourire en coin de Drazic.

En se tournant, ses craintes se fondèrent. En effet, le jeune homme ne se cachait plus pour lui rire au nez.

\- Très, très drôle, pesta la jeune fille en ramenant la commande sur le comptoir.

\- Tu sais, si t'es pas capable de prendre correctement les commandes...

\- Donne-moi la bonne commande, s'il te plait! demanda-t-elle calmement en serrant les dents.

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu as écris, noir sur blanc, ricana Drazic en lui montrant le bon de commande.

\- J'y crois pas, dit Anita, tu as réécris dessus!

\- Prouve-le! En attendant, je te conseille de servir rapidement cette bombe avant qu'elle ne t'attire des emmerdes, dit-il en déshabillant du regard la jeune femme brune attablée.

\- Montre moi les autres bons! demanda Anita d'une voix autoritaire.

\- S'il te plait, l'asticota Drazic.

\- Drazic, grogna-t-elle en perdant patience.

\- S'il te pla...

\- S'il te plait, Drazic, capitula-t-elle, se soumettant à son caprice.

Sans se départir de son rictus carnassier, le jeune homme lui montra les trois papiers indiquant les commandes restantes à servir. Cependant, aucune des commandes n'étaient justes.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, le prévint-elle agacée par son immaturité.

Il n'avait pas besoin de rire à gorge déployée pour se moquer d'elle, son regard en disait long.

\- Écoute, ma cliente a commandé une salade et j'ai au moins deux clients qui en ont commandé une avec je ne sais plus quoi...

\- Pas de chance, fit-il d'une voix faussement désolée. T'as plus qu'à faire appel à ta mémoire pour retrouver quoi appartient à qui.

Anita se mordit avec force la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler tandis qu'elle reprit le plateau contenant les deux hamburgers et l'apporta à la seule table composée de deux personnes. Si seulement elle se rappelait l'ordre des commandes, mais il y avait tellement de monde en ce début de soirée que le rythme avait été rude à suivre. Lorsque la jeune fille vit Charlie revenir après une bonne demie heure d'absence durant laquelle il avait dû effectuer une course de derrière minute et qu'elle le vit prendre sa place derrière le comptoir, celle-ci soupira de soulagement car sa présence empêcherait Drazic de manigancer de sales tours. D'autant plus que ce dernier se retrouva aussi à servir les clients, malgré les protestations de Katerina qui trouvait que Charlie exagérait et aurait pu le faire lui-même. Néanmoins, le soulagement d'Anita fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle comprit qu'avoir Drazic dans les jambes était bien plus déstabilisant et contraignant que de le voir derrière le bar puisqu'il fit exprès de la bousculer à chaque fois qu'elle avait un plateau dans les mains. Anita se dit qu'elle devait avoir une bonne étoile ce soir-là car, malgré sa gaucherie, elle eut le réflexe d'éviter le pire une bonne dizaine de fois. En réalité, elle était si méfiante qu'elle avait toujours une main sur le contenu du plateau.

Hélas, toute bonne chose ayant une fin, l'étoile bienveillante de la jeune fille disparut aussi vite que sa maladresse refit surface. Elle apportait des cafés fumant à une table quand Drazic passa brusquement dans son dos, peu soucieux de ce qu'elle avait entre les mains et la fit tomber en avant.

\- Oops, dit-il sans remord.

Seulement lorsqu'il entendit le cri et vit le visage d'Anita se tordre de douleur en plaquant sa main sur son avant bras, tout sourire disparut de son visage. En effet, en tombant du plateau, l'une des tasses de café s'était renversée sur le poignet d'Anita, l'ébouillantant.

\- Ça va? demanda-t-il, inquiet en se mettant rapidement à sa hauteur pour constater la gravité de la brûlure.

Mais elle recula vivement son bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois? hurla-t-elle.

Jamais il n'avait voulu la blesser, il pensait qu'elle se rattraperait à la dernière seconde comme les fois précédentes ou qu'elle serait victime d'une belle gamelle sans conséquences.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? s'enquit Charlie, affolé en s'agenouillant près d'Anita.

\- Rien, grogna Drazic.

\- Je suis tombée, renchérit Anita comme si l'évidence ne frappait pas aux yeux.

\- Tu t'es fait mal?

\- C'est rien, Charlie, dit-elle simplement.

Quand elle essaya de se relever, Drazic tendit instinctivement une main pour l'aider mais elle ne lui prêta aucune attention. En revanche, elle laissa Charlie la soulever d'un bras enroulé autour de sa taille ce qui fit le fit bouillir de rage.

\- Fais voir ton bras, insista Charlie.

Sans opposer la moindre résistance, elle retira ses doigts dissimulant la blessure. La peau du haut de son poignet était devenue bien rouge et de petites cloques commencaient à apparaître.

\- Tu devrais aller soigner ça avant que ça s'infecte, conseilla Charlie.

\- Ça ne fait pas si mal, dit-elle.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va aller? Je dois y retourner, s'excusa Charlie en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

\- Oui, vas-y, le rassura-t-elle, un semblant de sourire sur le visage.

Dès que le jeune homme se fut éloigné Drazic saisit la taille d'Anita.

\- Viens par là! ordonna-t-il.

\- Drazic, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'indigna-t-elle.

Elle le repoussait et tentait de se défaire de son emprise seulement cela était mal connaître Drazic, une fois qu'il avait une idée en tête personne n'était en mesure de l'en dissuader. Elle eut beau se tordre pour échapper au bras enroulé autour de sa taille, le jeune homme exerçait une poigne de fer.

\- Tout va bien? s'écria, Charlie, inquiet à l'autre bout du bar.

\- Ouais, je gère, assura Drazic alors qu'il conduisait Anita aux toilettes.

\- Je t'ai dit que ça allait! protesta Anita.

Elle avait cessé de se débattre, comprenant que cela ne ferait rien de plus que de la fatiguer mais trainait des pieds, réticente à suivre Drazic dans les toilettes.

\- Drazic! insista-t-elle.

Sans répondre, il poussa la porte entrebaillée des toilettes d'un coup de pied, força la jeune fille à se placer devant l'un des lavabos puis se plaça derrière elle pour l'empêcher de bouger tandis qu'il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide. Il agrippa ensuite fermement son avant bras meurtri, veillant à ne pas toucher la zone endolorie, puis le mit sous l'eau.

\- Drazic, ça va, je... ahhhh, hurla-t-elle lorsque l'eau claire entra en contact avec sa peau brûlée.

\- Reste tranquille! lui intima Drazic en la sentant à nouveau se débattre.

De tout son corps, il l'emprisonnait, la plaquant encore plus rudement contre le lavabo.

\- Arrête de remuer, grogna Drazic, les dents serrées.

Il dû l'immobiliser en plaçant une main sur ses hanches.

À son corps défendant, ces mouvements répétés contre son bassin éveillait une certaine partie de son anatomie. À ce geste, la jeune fille se figea, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle faisait et des réactions naturelles que cela provoquait.

\- Oh mon Dieu, je.. pardon, bafouilla Anita en essayant pourtant de s'écarter de lui.

Drazic grogna d'irritation et rafermit sa prise autour du bras de la jeune fille pour le replonger sous l'eau.

\- J'essaye de t'aider, là, au cas où t'aurais pas compris!

Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa des lèvres d'Anita mais elle n'émit plus aucune résistance et accepta le contact de l'eau sur sa peau brûlée.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

\- Excuse-moi de t'aider, pesta le jeune homme tandis que ses doigts se faisaient de plus en plus lâches autour de son poignet.

\- Pourquoi? insista-t-elle. Tu n'as pas arrêté de me bousculer pour que je tombe alors...

Dans un geste sec, Drazic relâcha la pression sur le poignet d'Anita et décola son corps du sien en la poussant sur le côté.

\- Bah c'est ça, dis tout de suite que je l'ai voulu?

\- Non, ce n'est pas...

\- Non mais tu me prends pour qui? la coupa-t-il furieux.

Anita allait ouvrir la bouche mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Tu sais quoi, j'aurais dû te laisser t'ébouillanter. Au moins t'aurais eu une bonne raison de me traiter comme un chien.

Il la fixa de ses yeux vers brillants de colère l'espace de quelques secondes comme pour la défier de répondre ou de trouver quelque chose pour contredire ses paroles puis quitta les toilettes après avoir donné un grand coup de pied dans la porte ouverte qui se claqua contre le mur.

...

Anita ne sut combien de temps elle était restée dans les toilettes du Sharkpool, des serviettes fraiches posées sur sa brûlure, éberluée par l'attitude de Drazic avant qu'un Charlie inquiet et quelque peu embarrassé ne pénètre dans les toilettes. Constatant qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal, il l'avait gentimment renvoyée chez elle afin qu'elle puisse se remettre de ses émotions.

En rentrant, elle s'était dirigée tout droit vers sa chambre, sa veste toujours sur le dos, couvrant sa brûlure au poignet, prétextant à sa mère qu'elle avait déjà mangé au Sharkpool et qu'elle devait finir un devoir de mathématiques. Hilary n'avait pas insisté puisqu'elle devait partir quelques minutes plus tard pour sa garde de nuit à l'hôpital.

Assise en tailleur sur son lit, en pyjama, un livre de cours sur les genoux, Anita essayait de se concentrer sur ses exercices, seulement son esprit avait d'autres plans, rendant toute concentration impossible. Il ne cessait de rejouer les multiples interractions qu'Anita avait eu avec Drazic au cours de la journée et particulièrement la dernière. Dire qu'elle ne comprenait pas le jeune homme était l'euphémisme du siècle. Avec lui, elle avait l'impression de souffler le chaud et le froid sans arrêt alors qu'elle ne faisait rien pour le provoquer. Tout n'était qu'un malheureux concours de circonstance. Elle avait beau le lui expliquer, il prenait chaque mot et chaque geste de sa part dans le mauvais sens. Malgré tout, ce soir-là, Anita avait découvert une autre facette de sa personnalité. Elle ignorait si elle devait véritablement chercher un sens à sa réaction étant donné qu'il n'avait fait qu'agir en bon samaritain, seulement celle-ci tranchait tellement avec la personne qu'elle croyait connaitre que cela la déconcertait complètement. Certes, il n'avait pas vraiment fait preuve de délicatesse en la forçant à le suivre de la sorte, il avait joué au mâle dominant, ce qu'elle détestait par dessus tout, comme si elle était une pauvre demoiselle en détresse incapable de prendre soin d'elle, néanmoins elle devait reconnaitre la noblesse de ses intentions. Hélas au lieu de le remercier pour son geste elle s'était mise sur la défensive et l'avait accusé de tous les maux. D'un autre côté, si la situation avait été inversée, elle doutait que Drazic aurait accepté la main tendue, spécialement la sienne. Elle regrettait ses mots lancés sur le coup de la colère car elle avait vu à quel point ils l'avaient blessé.

Peut être venait-elle de réduire à néant la seule chance d'enterrer la hâche de guerre entre eux?

...

Drazic avait fini son service au Sharkpool depuis longtemps mais il resta jusqu'à la fermeture, aux alentours de minuit. Il savait que ce soir là, une fois encore, il ne rentrerait pas chez lui. S'il avait passé une nuit blanche la veille, à trainer dans les rues désertes de Hartley avec l'un de ses copains, il ne comptait pas réitérer l'expérience. D'une part parce qu'il avait atteint son seuil de tolérance à la fatigue et d'une autre parce que son copain, sortit récemment d'un centre de détention, n'avait pas la meilleure influence sur lui, Drazic lui-même le reconnaissait seulement il lui avait permis de s'évader l'espace de quelques heures et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Cette fois, Drazic avait bien l'intention de dormir et avait trouvé un endroit pour passer la nuit. Ce n'était pas du grand luxe et il risquait gros s'il venait à se faire pincer mais il était à cours d'option pour le moment et avait bien trop de fierté pour demander à quiconque de l'héberger.

Sur le chemin de son logi de fortune, Drazic fulminait en repensant aux accusations d'Anita alors qu'il avait mis de côté son ressenti pour elle afin de lui venir en aide. Pourtant, il avait du mal à lui en vouloir car sans ses allers et venus incessants dans ses jambes, Anita ne serait pas tombée. Il l'avait provoqué toute la soirée et elle avait fini par perdre pied. Au fond, sa méfiance était naturelle, mais n'avait-elle pas vu le mal qu'il s'était donné à réparer son erreur? Jamais il n'avait penser que cela tournerait au drame. Sinon, bien sûr qu'il aurait cessé son petit jeu. Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il avait manigancé tout ça? Que cela lui fasse plaisir qu'elle se soit brûler? Il savait qu'elle avait une mauvaise opinion de lui mais cela le vexait et le décevait presque qu'elle croit qu'une part de lui se réjouissait de son malheur.

Bien malgré lui, il se mit à songer à son père et a ce qu'il avait fait endurer à sa mère durant toutes ces années. Lui aussi se trouvait toujours des excuses lorsqu'il blessait sa mère et quand il réalisait le mal qu'il avait fait, il trouvait toujours le moyen de la faire culpabiliser et de forcer son pardon.

Bien que sa situation actuelle était aux antipodes de l'autre. Drazic ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir des similitudes. Est-ce de cette façon que les excès de colère de son père avaient commencé? Etait-il condamné à refaire les mêmes erreurs que son père?

Drazic rejeta cette pensée aussitôt qu'elle la traversa. Il n'avait rien à voir avec son père et ce qu'il s'était passé n'était qu'un malheureux accident. Jamais il n'avait pensé que ça puisse déraper. Il avait envie de se frapper.

Au moins, il se dit qu'il avait bien agi en lui venant en aide et cela effaça un peu sa culpabilité. Cependant, il se demandait pourquoi il avait agi aussi impulsivement? Anita était une grande fille, elle était capable de s'occuper d'elle. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il joue les grands sauveurs en agissant comme un cinglé ultra possessif envers sa copine et il était certain que d'un point de vue extérieur c'est ce que les gens avaient pensé en le voyant trainer la jeune fille blessée jusqu'aux toilettes comme si elle n'était pas en possession de tous ses moyens. Drazic tenta de se convaincre qu'il aurait réagi de la même façon avec n'importe qui mais il doutait sérieusement qu'il aurait eu ce type de réaction si une fille comme Mélanie Black avait été blessée.

D'un autre côté, Anita avait sa fierté et il savait que sans son intervention elle aurait rechigné à se soigner avant la fin de son service au risque d'infecter sa brûlure.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre son comportement et avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne trouvait pas d'explications à ses gestes. Sur le moment, cela lui avait semblé la meilleure chose à faire. Il aurait pu tout simplement lui conseiller de se soigner ou lui ramener de quoi soulager sa douleur mais certainement pas agir comme un homme des cavernes.

Bon sang! Il allait se rendre dingue à chercher le pourquoi du comment. Sa réaction avait été purement instinctive alors pourquoi vouloir en décortiquer le sens? À nouveau, une petite voix incidieuse lui fit remarquer que son instinct ne l'aurait pas conduit à tels extrêmes en présence de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais s'il avait été question de qui que ce soit d'autre, il ou elle ne se serait pas ébouillanté en premier lieu puisqu'il n'aurait pas mis toute son énergie à l'intimider. Tout cela était de sa faute à elle. Et de la sienne. Ils étaient tous les deux fautifs, en fin de compte. Elle l'avait cherché, elle l'avait trouvé. Incroyable comme il n'y avait qu'elle pour l'énerver à ce point! Elle le rendait dingue et pas uniquement à cause des sales coups qu'elle lui jouait au lycée, mais à sa façon d'être, de se plier en excuse après l'avoir trainé dans la boue, à sa façon bien à elle de le faire culpabiliser pour avoir répliqué. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de colère et d'agacement pour quelqu'un. Mais ce qu'il détestait par dessus tout c'était de la voir sourire et de se retrouver dans l'incapacité de détacher ses yeux d'elle, de la faire sortir de ses gonds seulement dans le but de la faire rougir de colère, parce qu'il aimait la voir dans tous ses états et de se sentir minable en voyant ses yeux bleus s'embuer de larmes. Elle éveillait des choses chez lui qu'il n'aimait pas et le rendait vulnérable et rien que pour ça, elle l'insupportait. Et maintenant, il lui en voulait parce qu'elle le pensait capable du pire? Quel hypocrite!


	4. Chapitre 4

**Vendredi**

Ce matin-là, en voyant Anita entrer dans la cour du lycée, Drazic ne put se défaire de son rictus carnassier. Il s'était réveillé avec l'envie presque irrépressible de lui jouer un sale tour et en cherchant dans son sac de sport, parmis ses changes, ses yeux étaient tombés sur l'objet parfait pour mettre sa vengeance à exécution. Même s'il savait à présent qu'elle n'était pas réellement coupable des articles parut dans le journal du lycée, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de se venger du fait qu'elle l'ait dénoncé à Bailey au sujet des mégots cigarettes. Elle avait beau clâmer son innocence, il n'en croyait rien et il allait lui servir sur un plateau d'argent une vraie raison de le dénoncer. En observant de plus près sa victime préférée, il remarqua qu'elle portait un pull à manches longues ce jour-là, sûrement pour cacher la brûlure de la veille parce qu'il ne faisait pas particulièrement frais. L'espace d'un instant, cette pensée le remplit de honte et de remords mais bien vite ces sentiments le dérangèrent. Il repensa alors à la manière dont elle l'avait traité et n'eut qu'une envie, reporter sa colère sur elle.

Malheureusement pour lui, Anita n'était pas seule mais accompagnée de cette fille de riche qu'il ne pouvait pas voir en peinture et dont il avait une fois de plus zappé le nom. Il allait donc devoir attendre un peu pour mettre son plan à exécution, à moins qu'il parvienne à chasser l'intello.

Assis sur un muret en pierre, non loin de la grille de l'établissement, il salua sarcastiquement Anita, toujours le sourire en coin. Elle le dévisagea, d'un air fâché et fit un pas dans sa direction avant que son ennuyeuse copine ne la retienne par le bras et l'encourage à continuer son chemin sans lui accorder un regard de plus. Un peu déçu, Drazic maudit sa copine pour avoir empêché Anita d'agir parce qu'il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'elle comptait lui répliquer. Il devait avouer qu'il aimait leurs prises de bec et avait une fâcheuse tendance à les provoquer. Et quel meilleur moyen de commencer la journée qu'en la faisant sortir de ses gonds?

...

En pénétrant dans le hall du lycée, Anita se fit violence pour ne pas lancer un dernier regard en arrière vers Drazic qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à l'observer. Mélanie le vit et poussa davantage son amie à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu essaye d'arranger les choses avec lui, dit Mélanie en secouant la tête.

\- Pas du tout, dit Anita, elle-même peu convaincue. Je me demande juste s'il sait pour le journal.

\- Que tu n'y es pour rien? Sûrement oui, mais qu'est-ce que ça va changer?

\- Rien du tout, fit Anita dans un haussement d'épaule.

Elle ouvrit son casier pour en sortir les affaires de ses deux premiers cours de la matinée.

\- Tu lui accorde bien trop d'importance. C'est à lui de se confondre en excuse, pas le contraire.

Anita acquiesça sans répondre. Mélanie ignorait tout de l'incident de la veille au soir et Anita avait bien l'intention de le garder pour elle. De ce fait, Mélanie ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi elle se sentait si mal. Anita était partagée entre colère et honte. Honteuse d'avoir accusé Drazic de prendre du plaisir à son malheur et furieuse contre lui parce qu'il avait réussi à retourner la situation à son avantage.

...

\- On s'installe en silence! ordonna Mr Bailey en adoptant une posture rigide qui rappelait aux élèves celle d'un commandant à l'armée.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de Sciences d'un pas peu assuré.

\- Il n'a pas l'air content, remarqua Mélanie, tout aussi anxieuse.

\- Il ne l'est jamais, corrigea Anita en s'installant à sa paillasse.

\- Bien, je crois que Mlle Brooks a procédé hier à un scrutin pour élire votre co-délégué et j'ai ici avec moi les noms qu'elle m'a remis afin que nous finalisions ensemble le vote.

En disant cela, sa voix avait gravi les échellons et son visage avait viré au pourpre.

\- Ah oui je vois que ça en fait rire certains, grogna le principal en brandissant l'enveloppe où se trouvait les coupons où, la veille, les élèves étaient supposés noter le nom de ceux s'étant proposés pour le poste.

Parmis les petits plaisantins se trouvaient bien sûr Drazic et Bazza qui ne se cachèrent pas pour rire de la situation ainsi que Ryan.

\- Je voudrais qu'Omer Simpson se présente!

\- Il est là monsieur, dit Bazza en désignant leur camarade Ox.

Mr Bailey ne dit rien mais son attitude ne trompait pas, il était furieux et essayait encore de se contenir. Ox quant à lui, se retourna pour insulter à son tour Bazza mais sa réaction ne fit que renforcer l'hilarité du jeune homme.

\- Très bien vous trois, dit-il en désignant Drazic, Bazza et Ryan, vous aurez une heure de colle.

\- Quoi, mais c'est injuste, se defendit Ryan qui avait pourtant cessé de rire dès que la moquerie sur Ox avait fusé.

\- Vous y réfléchirez à deux fois avant de prendre vos professeurs pour des imbéciles. Je crois avoir reconnu votre écriture sur un certain Ted Bundy.

\- Alors là, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, dit Ryan en ne pouvant retenir un sourire amusé d'étirer ses lèvres malgré le stylo qu'il mordait entre ses dents.

Anita leva les yeux au ciel, agacée mais pas le moins du monde surprise par l'idiotie de son frère.

\- C'était qu'une blague monsieur, renchérit Bazza.

\- Et bien dans ce cas vous continuerez de vous marrer en colle! Si vous prenez l'avenir de cet établissement pour une blague, sachez que moi je prendrais beaucoup d'amusement à vous coller pour le reste de l'année.

\- On a qu'à refaire un vote, proposa Katerina.

\- Oh non non, ce serait bien trop simple et inutile quand je vois que certains pensent qu'occuper ce poste n'apporte rien d'autre que d'être le toutou du proviseur.

Afin de souligner ses dires il déplia un coupon qu'il montra à la classe. "Toutou de Bailey" était inscrit en grosses lettres. Anita devina tout de suite le nom de l'auteur de cette blague.

\- J'aurais pu faire l'impasse sur cette plaisanterie de très mauvais goût si plus de la moitié de la classe n'avait pas éte impliqué mais puisque vous semblez vous être donné le mot, tout ce que vous avez gagné c'est de perdre votre droit de vote, déclara Bailey d'une voix ferme. Je nomme Mélanie Black.

\- Quoi, mais j'avais postulé moi aussi, s'indigna Katerina.

\- Et croyez bien que mon choix a été mûrement réfléchie Mlle Ioannou mais je me devais de prendre un ensemble de paramètres en compte.

\- Je n'en doute pas, ragea la jeune fille qui comprit que son dossier scolaire avait joué dans la balance.

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, chuchota Anita, ravie pour son amie.

Mélanie sourit, heureuse à l'idée de partager ce rôle avec sa meilleure amie et de la marque de confiance qu'elle recevait.

\- Mélanie vous viendrez me voir après les cours.

\- Bien sûr, merci monsieur Bailey.

\- Ah, alors ça c'est la meilleure? maugréa Mai.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Un problème, Mlle Hem? demanda Mr Bailey d'un ton irrité.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

\- Je vous demande pardon?

\- C'est vrai, on est en démocratie non? Nous retirer le droit de vote fait de vous un despote.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler, Mlle Hem que vous avez agis dans votre propre intérêt, sans consulter qui que ce soit en publiant votre journal à scandale? Je pense que vous êtes mal placé pour jouer les donneuses de leçons.

\- J'ai agis dans l'intérêt de tous, décréta Mai.

\- Ouais parle pour toi, l'accusa Katerina avant de dévisager son petit ami, tu t'es juste servi de la naïveté des autres pour...

\- Bon ça suffit comme ça, s'interposa Bailey. Vous terminerez vos différends en dehors de cette salle de cours! Non mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça, on est dans une salle de classe, pas dans la rue! Et Mlle Hem, je vous serez gréé de ne plus remettre mon autorité en doute de la sorte! Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un excellent dossier scolaire parce qu'une telle attitude aurait pu vous causer un renvoi.

D'habitude, Mr Bailey évitait de prendre à partie ses élèves en plein cours mais il estimait que certains devaient être remis à leur place afin d'éviter ce genre de débordement à l'avenir.

\- Mlle Scheppers et Mlle Black seront donc vos deux déléguées pour le reste de l'année et que cela vous plaise ou non!

La salle se fit silencieuse, les élèves avaient reçu le message et n'osèrent plus défier leur principal par crainte de représailles. Seule Mai souriait d'un air insolent.

\- Par ailleurs, puisque la parution du journal de la veille a été remis sur le tapis, vous devez savoir qu'il a été suspendu jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Mais monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas nous priver de notre liberté d'expression, se désola Anita.

Elle n'en avait que faire de le contredire devant tout le monde, cette nouvelle la contrariait.

\- Il est inutile de revenir sur le sujet pour le moment, Mlle Scheppers mais j'ai bien conscience de l'injustice que cela représente pour vous et vos camarades qui avez travaillé d'arrache-pied sur ce premier numéro. Ce n'est pas une annulation définitive, je suis disposé à trouver un terrain d'entente mais pour l'heure je souhaiterais clore le débat.

Son ton était sans appel, et Anita ainsi que Mélanie et Charlie qui mouraient également d'envie de prendre la parole, furent forcés d'acquiescer.

\- T'inquiètes pas, on trouvera une solution, lui murmura Mélanie en posant une main affectueuse sur son avant bras. Mais se faisant, elle réveilla la brûlure d'Anita qui grimaça de douleur.

Drazic, qui sans même s'en rendre compte observait encore sa camarade, fut de nouveau prit par les remords. Aussi fort qu'il s'en défendait, il savait qu'il était responsable de sa douleurq. Il avait envie de se gifler ou de se taper la tête contre un mur, au choix. Une chose était sûre, il se détestait et paradoxalement la détestait encore plus pour avoir un tel ascendant sur lui.

...

Anita avait le moral à zéro, toutes ces altercations avec Drazic et son rôle de delégué commençait sérieusement à lui peser. Et si on ajoutait à cela le fait qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire entendre sa voix à travers le journal du lycée, elle se demandait bien ce qui la retenait de tout quitter. Sûrement sa fierté.

À l'écart des autres, dans l'arrière cour du lycée, Anita se laissa glisser contre un arbre.

Un peu plus tôt, Mélanie et Charlie avait tenté de la consoler en lui promettant qu'ils ne se laisseraient pas marcher sur les pieds et que d'une façon ou d'une autre ils réussiraient à faire plier Bailey, mais Anita n'en était pas convaincue. Elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de se battre et songeait sérieusement à tout lâcher. Cependant, elle gardait ses intentions pour elle, ne voulant pas donner l'image de quelqu'un qui abandonne à la première difficultée et espérait que les prochains jours en tant que déléguée soient meilleurs avec Mélanie à ses côtés. Elle décida donc de se laisser un peu de temps, d'une part pour se calmer et penser à tête reposée puis pour voir si le temps jouerait en sa faveur.

Anita avait souhaité s'isoler un moment pour réfléchir seulement les ondes négatives qu'elle dégageait ne devaient pas être assez puissantes puisque Drazic ne semblait pas avoir capté le message.

Il s'approcha d'elle, un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres, se hissa contre un muret pour s'y asseoir et sortit son déjeuner qui consistait en une seule et unique pomme accompagnée d'un paquet de chips.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Drazic? Je n'ai pas envie de jouer à ce petit jeu.

Sans répondre, le jeune homme sortit un objet de son sac. Anita ne reconnut pas immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait mais quand les rayons du soleil firent briller la lame, elle eut un mouvement de recul: un couteau-suisse. Drazic avait amené un couteau-suisse à l'école. Elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux et soudain l'atmosphère se chargea d'électricité.

\- T'es toute pâle tout d'un coup? ricana Drazic.

\- Drazic, non mais t'es complètement cinglé d'amener ça ici!

\- Ben quoi, faut bien que je coupe ma pomme.

Il fit mine de couper le fruit quand la voix paniquée d'Anita arrêta son geste.

\- Range ça avant que quelqu'un te vois, lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire mais qui ressortit plaintive.

\- Pour ça, je crois que c'est déjà trop tard, fit-il remarquer en prenant cela à la légère. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller me dénoncer?

\- Parce que c'est ce que tu cherches? Tu sais ce que tu risques pour détenir ce genre de chose au sein d'un établissement scolaire?

\- Si seulement j'avais un appareil photo pour immortaliser ta tête, se moqua-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de plaisanter, d'accord.

\- Et tu sais ce qui risque d'arriver si tu reste planter là sans rien faire et que je décide d'utiliser ce canif pour, je sais pas moi, rayer la caisse du principal ou règler le compte de certains?

\- Très bien, tu l'auras cherché Drazic! déclara-t-elle furibonde.

Elle se redressa, sac à dos sur l'épaule et partit d'un pas décidé vers le bureau du principal.

...

Il ne fallut que deux minutes à Mr Bailey pour sortir de son bureau où il était tranquillement en train de déjeuner et se ruer sur Drazic.

Ce dernier s'amusait toujours autant des événements à venir et son sourire ne se fit que plus insistant lorsqu'il vit Anita suivre le principal comme un petit chien en laisse. Pour sa défense, sa mine déconfite et sa démarche hésistante indiquait qu'elle ne prenait aucun plaisir à l'avoir dénoncé. De ce fait, le jeune homme eut presque des remords à la mettre dans une telle position... presque.

\- Veuillez ouvrir votre sac dans l'instant, Drazic!

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, monsieur? demanda-t-il, faussement étonné.

\- Ouvrez votre sac! intima-t-il d'une voix sévère tandis que de plus en plus d'élèves se rassemblaient dans l'arrière cour pour voir de quoi il retournait.

\- Bien que rien ne m'oblige à le faire, allez-y, faites-vous plaisir! accepta innocement Drazic, un sourire impossible à dissimuler au bord des lèvres.

Outré, le principal ouvrit en grand la besace du jeune homme et en versa le contenu par terre. Le couteau-suisse s'y trouvait bien entendu, au plus grand étonnement d'Anita qui afficha un air hébété. Sûrement, l'avait-elle cru assez intelligent pour le cacher quelque part? Après tout ne l'avait-elle pas prévenu avant d'agir? Drazic dut se pincer le nez pour ne pas exploser de rire.

Avant même de se saisir de l'objet qui avait fait tant de débacle, Bailey fronça les sourcils d'un air circonspect. Lorsqu'il le tint en main et fit trembler la lame sans effort le fou-rire que Drazic avait eu tant de mal à contenir se libéra.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? C'est une farce?

\- Ça, c'est un jouet monsieur. Je ne pense pas.. qu'avoir ce genre d'objet soit.. illégal, réussit à formuler Drazic entre deux hoquets de rire.

Furieux, Mr Bailey se tourna alors vers Anita dont le teint était encore plus pale que la fausse lame du couteau.

\- Anita, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

\- Je, je suis désolée Mr Bailey, je croyais que...

\- Bien, bien nous règlerons ça dans mon bureau, soupira le principal en lui coupant la parole. Quant à vous, Drazic, je ne sais pas à quel petit jeu vous jouez mais je vous ai à l'oeil!

Il tourna les talons aussi vite qu'il était venu et intima d'un mouvement de tête à Anita de le suivre. La jeune fille le fit mais non sans se retourner vers Drazic, un air de dégoût sur le visage.

\- T'es content de toi, j'espère?

\- T'as pas idée, dit-il d'une voix froide, toute trace d'amusement disparue.

\- Tu me dégoûtes, Drazic! cracha-t-elle d'une voix qui se brisa avant de partir.

Non il n'allait pas regretter son geste. C'était sa vengeance et il comptait bien la savourer malgré les quelques regards réprobateurs qu'il reçut des personnes étrangères à toute cette histoire.

\- Qu'est-ce t'as toi, tu veux ma photo? cria-t-il contre un jeune élève d'une classe de seconde.

Si le gamin était intelligent, il n'ouvrirait pas sa bouche. Drazic préféra s'en aller avant de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait.

Arrivé à hauteur des casiers, la petite intello dont le nom lui échappait toujours l'interpella:

\- Ça va, tu es satisfait de toi?

Mécontent de la façon dont elle s'adressait à lui, Drazic la regarda de travers tout en ouvrant son casier.

\- Elle m'a cherché, elle m'a trouvé, répondit-il, d'un ton impassible.

\- Ce que tu peux être idiot alors!

Malgré les yeux assassins de son camarade, la jeune fille enchaîna, hors d'elle.

\- Oui et j'ai bien dit idiot, parce que ce n'est pas Anita qui t'a dénoncé pour les mégots de cigarettes.

\- Ah ouais, qu'est-ce que t'en sais? lança-t-il, sèchement. C'est toi peut être?

\- Non mais Anita n'est pas une menteuse, si elle te dit qu'elle ne l'a pas fait, c'est qu'elle n'y est strictement pour rien. Si elle fait quelque chose, elle l'assume.

\- Ouais, c'est ça.

\- Tu vas trop loin, Drazic, c'est plus que de la provocation et si continues comme ça...

\- Tu vas faire quoi, allez tout balancer à Bailey? demanda-t-il en laissant éclater un rire jaune. C'est vrai que t'es son larbin toi aussi maintenant.

\- Je vais me gêner.

Le visage du jeune homme se ferma soudain, plus sévère.

\- Je te conseille de ne pas te mêler de ce qui se passe entre Anita et moi.

\- Ce sont des menaces?

\- Appelle ça comme tu veux, dit-il d'une voix sèche, dans un haussement d'épaules.

\- Je ne me laisserai pas intimider par toi, Drazic.

\- T'intimider, toi? Parce que tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire, je ne sais même plus ton nom, c'est pour te dire à quel point tu m'es insignifiante. Non toi, si tu me cherche, tu vas vraiment me trouver.

La mine choquée de sa camarade ne lui tira même pas un sourire, certes il avait réussit son coup avec Anita mais étrangement il n'en retirait pas la satisfaction qu'il avait escompté.

Décidant que la discussion se terminerait sur ses mots à lui, Drazic claqua la porte en fer de son casier et partit d'une démarche agressive dans la cour du lycee se défouler sur le terrain de basket, laissant Mélanie planter dans le couloir.

...

\- Vous m'avez mis dans une situation plus qu'embarrassante.

\- Oui et j'en suis désolée monsieur, mais j'ai vraiment cru qu'il s'agissait d'un vrai couteau. Que vouliez-vous que je fasse?

\- Je vous crois bien sûr, mais je ne peux pas passer outre cette fausse déclaration. Sans compter que vous m'avez fait procéder à la fouille d'un élève, avec son consentement certes, mais dans ce cas, pour être équitable j'aurais dû inviter les autres à fouiller leurs cartables, vous comprenez? S'il le veut, il peut aisément retourner cet incident contre moi.

\- Je comprends, marmonna-t-elle la tête baissée.

\- Néanmoins, puisque vous pensiez qu'il s'agissait d'une véritable arme, vous avez bien agi en venant me consulter immédiatement. C'est pourquoi je ne vais vous donner qu'un avertissement.

Face au regard dépité de son élève, il ajouta:

\- Je ne peux, hélas, pas faire autrement. Rien ne me prouve que vous n'avez pas essayé de nuire à votre camarade, même si je sais très bien ce qu'il en est, les autres penseraient que je fait du favoritisme.

Anita se pinça les lèvres en acquiesçant lentement de la tête tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

\- Bien, vous pouvez rejoindre vos camarades, la congédia-t-il gentimment en se saisissant de la fourchette abandonnée à la hâte sur son bureau pour piquer dans sa salade.

Sans un mot, la jeune fille obéit.

Derrière la porte, Mélanie et Charlie l'attendaient, un air inquiet et contrit plaqué sur le visage. Aussitôt qu'elle fut sortit du bureau, ils l'encerclèrent.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? s'inquiéta Charlie.

\- Il m'a mis un avertissement, dit Anita d'une voix étranglée.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas accepter ça! s'indigna sa meilleure amie.

\- Mélanie...

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Drazic t'a joué un sale tour!

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, les interrompit Ryan avant de s'adresser principalement à sa soeur. Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans le bureau du principal?

Avant qu'elle ne le réalise, les larmes ruisselèrent sur ces joues et des sanglots secouèrent son corps.

\- Oh non, Anita, dit Mélanie d'un air navré en prenant sa meilleure amie dans les bras.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe? insista Ryan, à la fois inquiet et ahuri face à la crise de larmes de sa soeur.

\- C'est Drazic! gronda Mélanie.

\- Quoi Drazic? s'enquit-il incrédule.

\- Il a joué un sale tour à Anita qui a dû le dénoncer pour rien, expliqua brièvement Charlie, ce qui lui a attiré des ennuis.

\- C'est rien, ça va aller, tenta de les rassurer Anita en se détachant lentement des bras rassurants de son amie puis en essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa manche.

\- Je vais lui péter gueule! déclara Ryan en partant déjà en direction de la cour.

\- Ryan non! lui demanda Anita d'une voix implorante.

\- Je vais le retenir, dit Charlie en s'élançant à la poursuite de son ami.

Furieux, Ryan traversait la cour à grandes enjambées.

\- Ryan attend, tu ne peux pas faire ça! dit Charlie.

\- Ah ouais et pourquoi pas?

\- Parce qu'Anita n'a pas besoin de ça, tenta de la raisonner Charlie. Tout ce que tu vas faire c'est agraver la situation, crois-moi.

\- Et je suis supposé faire quoi? Regarder ma soeur se mettre dans des états pas possible pendant que ce minable rigole de ses exploits.

\- Laisse au moins une chance à Anita de règler ça, essaya de le convaincre Charlie.

\- Ouais parce que ça lui a vachement réussit jusqu'à présent. Ça fait depuis combien de temps que ça dure?

\- Pas longtemps, la rentrée, je crois.

\- Sympa d'être le dernier au courant, persiffla Ryan.

\- Écoute, j'en savais rien non plus, c'est Mélanie qui m'a raconté que Drazic prenait la tête à ta soeur depuis leur prise de bec de l'autre jour en classe.

\- Bon sang, ça me tue, lâcha Ryan, dont les poings serrés le démangèrent fortement. Je te jure que je vais lui péter la gueule!

\- Ça va t'avancer à quoi franchement?

\- Je vais lui passer l'envie de recommencer ses conneries, voilà à quoi ça va servir.

Il se dégagea de la poigne de Charlie sur son bras afin de se diriger vers le terrain de basket où il avait aperçu Drazic en train de disputer un match avec Bazza et Chris sans remarquer Anita et Mélanie qui couraient à sa rencontre.

\- Ryan! s'écria Anita. S'il te plait, ne fais pas l'idiot!

Sans se retourner, ce dernier haussa les épaules et continua sa marche agressive.

\- Je t'en prie, tu dois me laisser régler ça! supplia la jeune fille tandis qu'elle se dressait devant son frère.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi, hein? Y'a qu'un type de dialogue possible avec ce genre de mec, affirma Ryan en tentant de pousser sa soeur.

Mais Mélanie vint se placer également devant Ryan pour lui bloquer le passage, ce qui en devenait grotesque.

\- C'est entre lui et moi. Il a des raisons d'avoir agi comme il l'a fait, décréta Anita.

\- Ah parce que tu le défends en plus? s'étonna Ryan d'une voix étranglée de colère, refusant d'en croire ses oreilles.

\- Bien sûr que non mais je sais pourquoi il a risposté. Tu ne sais pas toute l'histoire, Ryan.

\- Ça ne lui donne pas le droit de s'en prendre à toi.

\- Non mais ce sont mes problèmes, d'accord. Je suis assez grande pour m'en sortir et je n'ai sûrement pas besoin que mon grand frère les régle à ma place par la force de ses poings. Tu sais à quel point je hais les bagarres.

\- Comme tu voudras, capitula Ryan en levant les bras aux ciel, mais s'il fait ne serait-ce que de te regarder de travers, je le tue!

Ryan n'avait nullement l'intention d'en rester là, Anita connaissait suffisament son frère pour reconnaitre son air déterminé. Mais elle avait obtenu un sursis, c'est tout ce qu'elle demandait.

...

Durant les deux heures de cours qui suivirent, Ryan se retint de sauter à la gorge de Drazic. En effet, non seulement il n'avait pas digéré le coup monté de son camarade contre sa soeur mais celui-ci ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses en lançant des coup d'oeils répétés et insistants en direction d'Anita. Par chance, la jeune fille était de dos et ne se rendait compte de rien mais cela fut suffisant pour faire grimper la colère de Ryan de plusieurs dizaines de degrés. La première heure lui offrit un répit dans ses pensées meurtrières puisque Mr Bailey leur fit la mauvaise surprise d'un test de connaissances en Géométrie, totalement improvisé afin de vérifier le niveau de chacun. S'il obtenait un C, il pourrait déjà crier victoire parce qu'après l'échec de son bac il n'avait eu aucune intention de remettre les pieds dans un lycée, et avait donc jugé inutile de réviser quoique ce soit. La seconde et dernière heure de cours de la semaine était l'Allemand, la langue qu'il avait choisi en deuxième option. Malheureusement pour lui, les imbéciles de Drazic et Bazza avaient pris également cette langue en option, de toute évidence par dépit puisqu'ils n'écoutaient rien du cours et bavardaient en toute impunitée sans que leur professeur, Mr Pastrich, ne les réprimande. Cependant, puisqu'ils chuchotaient, Ryan ne perçut que des bribes de leur discussion mais il prit leurs rires comme une attaque envers Anita. Il n'avait pas de preuve de ce qu'il avançait mais il ne faisait nul doute que Drazic se ventait de ses exploits. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrénaient, la promesse faite à sa soeur s'effilochait. Il allait le tuer!

...

Quand vint l'heure de la retenue fixée par Mr Bailey le matin même, Ryan ne tenait plus en place tant ses poings le démangeaient.

La mâchoire crispée, les poings écrasés et les bras plaqués le long du corps, il suivit de près Drazic et Bazza en direction de la salle de sciences qui riaient au dépend d'un élève croisé dans les couloirs. Une fois sûr qu'il n'y avait qu'eux dans la salle, Ryan referma la porte, saisit Drazic par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua violemment contre le mur.

\- Hey mais t'es malade! s'écria ce dernier.

\- Tu vas laisser ma soeur tranquille, t'as compris!

Comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, Drazic en vint tout de suite à la provocation.

\- Oh oui vas-y Ryan, frappe-moi! se moqua-t-il en prenant une voix exagérement aigue.

Comme pour lui prouver qu'il ne faisait pas le poids, Ryan nota qu'il n'essayait même pas de se débattre alors de rage il le décolla une seconde du mur pour le plaquer à nouveau avec plus de force.

\- Ça va t'as bien pris ton pied en faisant chialer Anita? lui cracha Ryan au visage. Pauvre mec!

Le sourire de Drazic disparut et se transforma en un rictus mauvais. Cette fois, quand il essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de Ryan pour lui saisir la gorge, ce fut sans faux-semblant. Mais il ne parvint qu'à se dégager un bras, la poigne de Ryan paraissait être faite de fer.

\- Tu vas le lâcher, oui, lança Bazza qui se décida à intervenir.

Par derrière, l'accolyte de Drazic agrippa les épaules de Ryan pour le repousser mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Toi reste en dehors ça! dit-il sur un ton inflexible, sans se retourner.

Voyant que ses efforts étaient vains, Bazza le lâcha, néanmoins il resta planté derrière lui, prêt à lui sauter dessus à la moindre occasion.

\- J'y peux rien si ta frangine est qu'une chochotte, dit Drazic en soulignant particulièrement le dernier mot.

\- Retire ça! aboya Ryan.

\- Elle sait même pas faire la différence entre un faux canif d'un vrai. Ça doit être vrai ce qu'on dit sur les blondes, complètement stupides mais tellement bonnes.

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Ryan décolla à nouveau Drazic du mur pour l'envoyer valser contre les tables les plus proches et lui coller son poing dans la figure. En revanche, ce qu'il n'avait pas anticipé, ce serait la rapidité de son camarade à se relever. Profitant de ses bras libres, Drazic décocha un violent crochet du droit sur la joue de Ryan qui tituba sur plusieurs mètres et tomba sur les premières marches de l'estrade. Néanmoins, ce dernier se releva plus déchaîné que jamais lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant un principal courroucé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?!

...

Ce soir-là, quand Drazic commença son service au Sharkpool, c'était avec dix bonnes minutes de retard puisque l'heure de colle initiallement donnée par Bailey s'était transformée en deux heures et cela, pour le restant de la semaine à venir. D'après le principal, Ryan et lui pouvaient s'estimer heureux de ne pas être renvoyés pour s'être battus dans l'établissement. Le pauvre Bazza, qui n'avait pas fait grand chose dans l'histoire à part avoir tenté de les séparer, avait écopé avec eux de cette heure de colle supplémentaire.

\- Je suis désolé, Bailey n'a pas voulu me laisser partir, expliqua-t-il essouflé à Katerina,

\- Oh, t'en fais pour ça, y'a pas grand monde aujourd'hui, dit la jeune femme en ouvrant un carton plein de boite de sucres.

\- Ouais mais Bailey m'a collé jusqu'à 17h tous les jours de la semaine prochaine.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore? s'amusa-t-elle, pas le moins du monde dérangée par cette nouvelle.

\- Katerina, les cartons ne vont pas se déplacer tous seuls, cria Charlie dont la silhouette dépassait de la porte de la réserve entrouverte.

\- Une minute, s'écria à son tour la jeune femme, ton voleur de dentiste peut bien attendre un peu avec tout l'argent qu'il nous ponctionne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse? questionna Drazic.

\- Tu vas prendre la place de Charlie dans la réserve, comme ça il arrêtera de bouder, dit-elle en terminant sa phrase en hurlant à l'encontre de son petit ami.

\- C'est bon, je peux y aller? demanda Charlie qui sortit précipitamment de la réserve et enfila sa veste.

\- Mais oui allez file, et je te préviens je ne veux pas te revoir dépérir ici ce soir si jamais il décide de t'arracher une dent.

\- Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tu sais remonter le moral des troupes, bougonna Charlie.

Malgré sa mauvaise humeur, il embrassa Katerina sur la joue puis avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette, murmura à son oreille:

\- Ne les laisse pas seuls!

\- Mais oui t'inquiète, tout est sous contrôle, allez ouste! le chassa Katerina en riant.

Drazic marqua un temps d'arrêt en entrant dans la réserve car Anita s'y trouvait. Le dos tourné, occupée à répertorier des marchandises, elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, seulement quand le jeune homme rendit sa présence évidente à cause du bruit qu'il faisait en posant sa veste sur le porte manteau qui trembla sous le poid et en se saisissant d'un carton, il réalisa que sa camarade l'ignorait tout simplement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire au juste? demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

L'ambiance de la pièce n'aurait pas pu être plus froide.

Anita figea le stylo qu'elle tenait au dessus de sa feuille, comme si elle hésitait de la conduite à adopter puis haussa finalement les épaules et reprit son activité.

Drazic soupira fortement tandis que la petite voix qu'il avait entendu et ignorée toute la journée lui répétait sans cesse: "Tu as bien merdé!"

En réalité, il n'était pas fier de ses exploits. Il s'était levé, obstiné, bien décidé à lui faire payer ses actes et il avait accompli sa mission bien au delà de ses espérances. Dès le moment où Anita était revenue accompagnée du principal et qu'il avait vu à son visage qu'elle n'en tirait aucun plaisir, il s'en était voulu. Il savait qu'il ne sortirait pas indemne de la vacherie qu'il avait lui même fomenté et qu'elle reviendrait lui mordre le derrière. Il avait essayé de rester insensible face à la voix cassée d'Anita lui disant combien son attitude la dégoûtait, essayant toujours de se convaincre qu'elle méritait ses agissements. Cependant, les dires de son insignifiante copine avaient fait leur petit bonhomme de chemin dans son esprit et il commençait à douter sérieusement qu'Anita l'ait dénoncée la veille. Puis Ryan lui avait apporté le coup de grâce, non pas en cherchant la bagarre, parce que Drazic avait pris un plaisir incommensurable à le remettre à sa place, mais lorsqu'il lui avait appris qu'il avait fait pleurer Anita. Ça, il ne s'y attendait pas. Et pourtant, qu'espérait-il au juste? Qu'elle accepte la défaite sans broncher? Sûrement aurait-il préféré qu'elle rispote au lieu de craquer sous la pression. À force d'y réfléchir, il ne savait plus quel avait été son but premier. Bien sûr, il voulait lui donner une leçon, lui montrer que personne ne s'en prenait à lui sans en subir les conséquences mais s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il se devait de reconnaitre qu'il voulait aussi gonfler son égo auprès de ses "potes". Leur montrer qu'il ne se laisserait pas dicter sa conduite par une fille. Sans compter qu'il n'avait toujours pas digérer ses accusations de la veille. À présent, sa colère contre la jeune fille était retombée comme un soufflé et il se demandait si elle méritait vraiment cet acharnement.

Tout en ruminant ses pensées, extrêmement mal à l'aise et confus à ses côtés, il imita ce qu'elle faisait, prit un carton, l'ouvrit et en examina son contenu avant de tout reporter sur une feuille.

\- Ton rôle c'est de rapporter les cartons à Kat', expliqua-t-elle en fin compte, au bout de cinq bonnes minutes d'un silence à couper au couteau.

Drazic se retint de lui lancer une remarque caustique lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle l'avait laissé accomplir une tâche qui n'était pas la sienne mais il fut tout de même rassuré qu'elle daigne lui parler.

\- Anita, à propos de... tenta-t-il en pensant que la jeune fille s'était calmée.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire, répliqua-t-elle, d'une voix cinglante.

Drazic comprit le message, légèrement vexé et sortit de la pièce, un carton sous le bras, sans insister davantage.

...

\- Dis Kat', c'est quoi cette affiche? s'enquit Drazic en désignant le papier qui traînait sur le comptoir.

\- Ah ça, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de l'accrocher. Avec Charlie on recherche un colloc', pourquoi, tu serais interessé?

\- Ben ouais mais je peux pas payer tout de suite.

\- T'as pas un peu d'argent d'avance?

\- Nan, que dalle, je compte justement sur ce boulot pour me tirer de chez mes vieux.

De la réserve, Anita ne perdit pas une miette de la conversation.

\- Je comprends mais il faut que tu avances au moins la moitié de ta part de loyer, on a déjà du mal à payer le nôtre.

Drazic approuva d'un imperceptible hochement de tête, l'air défaitiste.

\- Écoute, voilà ce qu'on va faire, lui proposa Katerina, si tout se passe comme prévu et que tu décroches le poste, je te réserve ta place pour dans deux semaines.

\- Quoi sérieux?

\- Mais oui.

\- Et tu crois que Charlie sera d'accord?

\- Qu'il le veuille ou non de toute façon on a besoin d'un colloc'! décréta Katerina. Par contre je te préviens, je suis obligée de passer des entretiens et le mieux ce serait que ça reste entre nous jusqu'à que tu aies suffisant d'argent pour avancer ta part de loyer, tu vois. De mon côté, je te promets de me montrer intransigeante avec tous les visiteurs, même ceux que Charlie pourrait me présenter. Mais si jamais quelqu'un peut nous payer l'integralité du loyer avant la semaine prochaine, je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi.

\- Non, c'est cool, ça le fait!

\- Attends, je vais pas laisser un pote en galère quand même.

Katerina lui tapota gentimment l'épaule, arrachant un sourire sincère sur le visage de Drazic qui reprit ses activités.

De la réserve, Anita sut ce qu'il lui restait à faire même si elle se sentait quelque peu honteuse d'avoir épiée la conversation. Jamais, elle n'avait vu et entendu Drazic si agréable et détendu. Il était si gentil dans sa manière de se comporter avec Katerina que la jeune fille se surprit à éprouver un sentiment de jalousie. Sentiment qu'elle nia aussitôt avoir ressenti.

...

Une heure plus tard, le Sharkpool se remplissait enfin. Anita fut obligée de sortir de la réserve, bien qu'il restait des cartons à vérifier, afin d'aider Drazic à s'occuper des clients. Charlie avait pourtant prévenu Katerina qu'il serait préférable de ne pas les laisser travailler ensemble seulement la jeune femme n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Ce soir-là Drazic ne put que constater avec étonnement à quel point l'attitude d'Anita avait changé. Elle paraissait si insouciante, riant aux blagues des clients et de sa propre maladresse, acceptant volontier les reproches qu'on pouvait lui faire. Drazic n'aurait su dire à quoi était dû ce changement de comportement mais ça l'intriguait. En revanche, si Anita était détendue avec les clients, lui avait la sensation de ne pas exister tellement elle faisait fi de sa présence. Lorsqu'elle passait à côté de lui, son regard restait fixé droit devant comme si elle ne le voyait pas et les rares fois où il devait lui adresser la parole pour gérer les clients, elle se contentait de lui répondre cordialement sans même le regarder. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être un parfait étranger et cette attitude commençait sérieusement à lui porter sur les nerfs. Les cris, la colère, la riposte, c'était des réactions qu'ils savaient gérer mais cette indifférence était un traitement bien plus cruel qui le déroutait complètement parce que jamais personne n'avait osé le traiter ainsi. D'autant plus qu'il ne parvenait pas à savoir si elle faisait semblant de l'ignorer uniquement dans le but de déclencher une réaction de sa part ou bien si elle avait réellement décidé de ne plus lui accorder la moindre importance.

Du coin de l'oeil, alors qu'il nettoyait une table, il vit Charlie passer la porte du Sharkpool.

\- Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je ne t'avais pas dit de rentrer te reposer après ton rendez-vous, l'accusa gentimment Katerina.

\- Oh mais ça va, je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort, articula Charlie avec quelques difficultés, un côté de sa bouche ayant été anesthésiée.

\- Tu as une tête à faire peur, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu fasse fuir les clients, dit-elle d'un ton réprobateur pour cacher son inquiétude.

\- J'ai juste oublié mon sac à dos dans la réserve, je ne vais pas rester.

\- Ouais ben j'espère bien sinon je te ramène moi-même à la maison par la peau des fesses.

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel tout en se dirigeant vers la réserve où Anita ne tarda pas à le rejoindre pour entamer une discussion.

Soudain inquiété de son comportement, Drazic fronça les sourcils, nerveux. Ça ne sentait pas bon tout ça. Il ignorait ce qui se tramait et si cela avait un rapport avec lui mais son instinct lui disait que cette conversation ne présageait rien de bon. Il était trop éloigné pour entendre ce qu'ils se racontaient seulement l'échange sembla mettre Charlie dans l'embarras. Anita souriait au jeune homme, d'un air rassurant tandis que lui se passait maladroitement une main derrière la nuque. Charlie mit un terme à l'échange en posant une main affectueuse sur le haut du bras de la jeune fille, comme pour la rassurer.

Puis comme si de rien n'était, Anita repartit servir un client, le sourire aux lèvres tandis que Charlie prit Katerina à part pour s'entretenir avec elle. De plus en plus angoissé par les regards en coin que Katerina lui lançait, Drazic voulut prendre part à la discussion craignant qu'Anita ait dit quelque chose visant à mettre en péril sa place mais c'est le moment que choisit un couple d'etudiants pour l'interpeller.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin de son service, que Drazic comprit la nature de la discussion entre Charlie et Anita.

\- Drazic, viens ici une minute! demanda cordialement Charlie.

Sans qu'elle y soit invitée, Anita s'avança également vers le comptoir, détacha le badge de son pull et le remit à Charlie.

\- Bon, ben à plus!

\- Salut Anita, dit Charlie d'une voix chaleureuse.

\- Bon week end, ma belle, ajouta Katerina.

La jeune fille sortit du Sharkpool sans un mot ni un regard pour Drazic qui avait l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode.

\- Félicitation Drazic, lui dit Charlie en tendant une main vers lui.

Drazic la serra brièvement, interdit.

\- Le poste est à toi, Anita a donné sa démission, expliqua Katerina.

Drazic reçut cette nouvelle comme une claque. Il aurait dû s'en réjouir, pour rien au monde il n'aurait laissé ce job lui filer entre les doigts et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle parte à l'issue de sa période d'essai mais qu'elle ait choisi elle-même de déposer les armes à ses pieds le contrariait. Anita était le genre de personne qui allait au bout de ce qu'elle entreprenait, si elle avait démissionné ce n'était pas par crainte de l'échec mais certainement afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. Et bien, si auparavant il se demandait si elle feignait son indifférence, il avait sa réponse. De toute évidence, Anita voulait qu'il sorte de sa vie. Il pouvait difficilement le lui reprocher, il avait été injuste et odieux avec elle. Qu'à cela ne tienne, si c'est ce qu'elle souhaitait, il la laisserait lui aussi tranquille.

Drazic se sentit soulagé d'un poid, si tout se passait bien, il allait avoir un toit sur sa tête. En usant d'un peu de son pouvoir de persuasion il était sûr qu'il aurait pu en avoir un dans l'instant mais pour cela il aurait dû faire étalage de sa vie privée et il n'y tenait pas. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il était à la rue. Il n'avait plus que deux semaines à tenir ainsi, il allait s'en sortir.

...

Attablée à la table de la cuisine, Anita n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses devoirs, inlassablement son esprit la ramenait sur les événements de la journée.

Quelle idiote elle avait été pour tomber tête la première dans son piège. Drazic l'avait eu en beauté et malgré cela elle ne pouvait réellement lui en vouloir. Drazic n'était pas de ceux qui accordent leur confiance au premier venu alors elle ne pouvait pas attendre de lui qu'elle le croit sur paroles lorsque tout l'accusait. Et il n'était pas non plus de ceux qui accusait le coup sans répliquer, oh non, il prenait sa revanche de façon sournoise et détournée. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas prête d'oublier ce coup tordu seulement ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle elle désirait mettre autant de distance entre eux.

Mélanie avait raison, il fallait qu'elle cesse de lui accorder de l'intérêt, de répondre à ses provocations, qu'elle l'oublie tout simplement.

Elle avait fait le bon choix en abandonnant sa place au Sharkpool et n'essayait même pas de s'en convaincre, elle le savait. Il n'y avait qu'une infime chance qu'elle obtienne ce poste au Sharkpool, sûrement aucune et ce n'est pas la peur de l'échec qui l'avait fait démissionner avant la fin de sa période d'essai mais cette infime parcelle de risque. L'emploi revenait légitimement à Drazic, c'était établi dès le départ. Aucune comparaison n'était possible entre eux, il était fait pour ce poste mais au delà de cette évidence, ce soir-là Anita avait pris conscience que le jeune homme avait réellement besoin d'argent. Sachant cela, aussi fort qu'eut été son ressentiment contre lui, elle se refusait à prendre le risque qu'il perde la seule opportunitée de s'en sortir. Elle n'avait pas non plus le coeur à le laisser passer les prochains jours à se morfondre sur son sort alors qu'en donnant sa démission elle avait le pouvoir de le libérer de ce poids. Pourtant si elle avait attendu jusqu'à lundi, cela aurait été une bonne vengeance sans grandes conséquences. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux qu'elle ne soit pas de nature vindicative.

La jeune fille sortit de ses pensées en entendant Ryan sortir de sa chambre.

\- Y'a du poulet et des patates à réchauffer, dit-elle nonchalement.

\- Ce sera une soupe pour moi, dit-il comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle la fasse.

\- Oui et bien tu la feras tout seul. Pour qui est-ce tu... la voix d'Anita mourut lorsque Ryan vint à sa hauteur et qu'elle découvrit une partie de son visage tuméfié.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

\- Oh rien de grave, un petit désaccord.

\- Oh non, j'y crois pas. Est-ce que tu t'es battu avec Drazic? s'apostropha sa soeur en se levant d'un bond de son tabouret.

\- Il est plus amoché que moi, mentit-il.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que Drazic était en retard au Sharkpool, réalisa Anita, vous vous êtes bagarrés au lycée.

\- Ouais, j'ai pas été très malin sur ce coup mais le jeu en valait largement la chandelle, lâcha-t-il en riant avec fierté.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, Drazic n'a même pas une égratignure, le contra-t-elle peu soucieuse de blesser son égo de mâle.

\- N'empêche qu'il en menait pas large, grogna-t-il en réponse.

\- J'arrive pas à y croire! dit-elle exaspérée, les yeux levés au ciel. Je t'avais dit de ne pas te mêler de ça, Ryan et toi il a fallu que t'ailles chercher la bagarre, c'était plus fort que toi, hein!

\- Ouais mais au moins après ça il ne t'emmerdera plus.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr parce que tu as dû te montrer vraiment convaincant, se moqua-t-elle avant de prendre un torchon et de l'étaler sur le bar de la cuisine.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le congélateur pour en sortir des glaçons et les envelopper dans le torchon qu'elle ferma à l'aide d'une pince à linge.

\- Crétin!

Sans délicatesse elle appliqua la poche de glace sur la joue de son frère qui prit le relai.

\- Ne te mêle plus de mes affaires, Ryan!

Après avoir claqué la porte de sa chambre, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Était-ce la raison pour laquelle Drazic semblait s'être adoucit? Bien qu'elle ne lui ait pas donné l'occasion d'en placer une, il avait semblé vouloir s'excuser de son attitude. Pensait-il qu'il était allé trop loin? Avait-il enfin compris qu'elle ne l'avait pas dénoncé à Bailey au sujet des cigarettes? Ou bien était-ce encore l'une de ses farces?

Un grognement irrité lui échappa. De désespoir, elle se mit un oreiller sur le visage comme si cela aurait le pouvoir d'arrêter le court de ses pensées.

Pourquoi pensait-elle encore à lui? N'avait-elle pas pris la décision de le rayer de sa vie?


	5. Chapitre 5

**Samedi**

C'était un bel après-midi ensolleillé, puisqu' Anita et Mélanie s'ennuyaient à mourir chez cette dernière, elles étaient sorties se balader sur la plage.

\- Tu vas mourir de chaud avec ce pull, lui fit remarquer Mélanie.

En effet, la température avait grimpée de plusieurs degrés depuis la veille mais Anita s'obstinait à porter un léger pull à manche longue pour cacher sa brûlure. Elle savait que Mélanie en ferait tout un cinéma et chercherait à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Je n'ai pas si chaud, mentit-elle, le regard perdu vers l'océan.

\- Oh non, lança soudain Mélanie, les yeux rivés devant elle.

Quelques mètres plus loin, des jeunes de leur lycée se préparaient vraissemblablement à disputer un match de volley. Parmis eux, il y avait Drazic.

\- On ferait mieux de rebrousser chemin, Anita.

La jeune fille qui n'avait pas plus envie que ça de rester dans les parages, approuva et commença à faire demi-tour quand ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi en apercevant Ryan entrer sur le terrain de volley ball.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique?

Ryan prit l'un des deux adversaire de Drazic et Bazza à partie quelques secondes puis lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de prendre sa place sur le terrain.

\- Houla, ça ne sent pas bon, remarqua Mélanie.

\- Je vais le tuer, déclara Anita, furieuse.

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour deviner la suite des événements. Ce match allait tourner à l'affrontement. Ryan n'était pas entrer sur le terrain par amour pour ce sport mais uniquement pour mettre les nerfs de Drazic à rude épreuve.

\- Hey les filles, venez-vous asseoir! les appela Katerina, assise sur les quelques marches des gradins.

Drazic et Ryan qui jusque là ne semblaient pas les avoir repérer tournèrent aussitôt la tête vers les deux jeunes filles.

\- Autant pour la discrétion, rala Mélanie.

Anita haussa les épaules d'un aur abattu puis poussa doucement son amie en direction des gradins.

\- Oh non, tu devrais les laisser se débrouiller, dit Mélanie qui devinait les intentions de sa meilleure amie.

Anita abonda dans son sens mais n'en fit rien. Elle aurait pu effectivement rebrousser chemin mais cela signifiait laisser Ryan et Drazic s'entretuer.

\- On devrait bien rigoler, s'amusa Katerina.

\- Parle pour toi, maugréa Anita qui osait à peine lever les yeux sur le match de volley ball.

Elle s'assit à contre coeur à côté de Katerina.

\- Regarde, ça commence déjà! rigola cette dernière tandis que Ryan s'approchait dangereusement du filet pour échanger des mots avec Drazic.

Anita était trop loin pour entendre quoique ce soit mais la réaction vive de Drazic ne se fit pas attendre et mit en évidence tout le caractère mauvais de leur échange.

\- De vrais gamins, continua à rire Katerina.

\- De vrais crétins oui, renchérit Mélanie, l'air blasé avant de lancer un regard désolé à Anita.

\- Il ne paye rien pour attendre, gronda Anita.

Tandis que le match reprennait, Drazic tourna le regard vers elle, un air indéchiffrable placardé sur le visage. Absorbé par son regard qu'elle qualifiait d'insistant, la jeune fille ne parvint à détacher ses yeux qu'à l'instant où Mélanie la bouscula gentimment.

\- Ignore-le.

\- C'est ce que je fais, protesta Anita.

Mélanie secoua la tête.

\- Il ne va jamais te laisser tranquille s'il voit que tu le cherche comme ça.

Anita soupira, agacée par la conversation.

\- Oh mais j'essaye figures-toi.

Allant à l'encontre de ce qu'elle disait, son regard glissa de nouveau sur Drazic.

Ce dernier venait de lancer sauvagemment la balle sur Ryan, le touchant à la tempe.

\- Ça va barder, s'amusa Keterina.

Il ne fallut que deux secondes à Ryan pour passer sous le filet et empoigner Drazic par les bretelles de son débardeur.

\- Je vais te faire mordre la poussière, menaça fortement Ryan.

\- Vas-y, je t'attends mon chou! se moqua Drazic, la bouche en coeur.

Anita se leva d'un bond, bien qu'indécise sur la demarche à adopter tandis que sa meilleure amie lui posa gentimment mais fermement une main sur le bras pour l'inciter à se rasseoir.

\- Ils sont incorrigibles, lança Katerina, divertie et imperturbable.

Anita leva les yeux au ciel et se demanda ce qui la retenait encore de partir.

Sur le terrain de volley ball, Ryan n'avait pas lâché son adversaire dont le sourire moqueur ne fit qu'aggraver sa colère.

\- T'as pas honte de te battre devant les nanas?

Cette remarque figea quelques secondes Ryan, donnant l'occasion à Drazic de le repousser violemment.

\- T'as pas eu la gueule assez démolie, ajouta Drazic, tout son sérieux retrouvé. Je suis sûr qu'Anita se battrait mieux que toi. C'est une vrai tigresse ta petite soeur quand elle s'y met.

\- Attends un peu qu'on soit seuls! dit Ryan entre ses dents.

\- Houlala, je meurs de peur, railla Drazic.

Bazza qui devait avoir touché du doigt les limites de sa patience, passa un bras autour du cou de Drazic pour le pousser à reprendre sa place.

Après plus de vingts minutes de jeu, le match n'avait guère avancé. Drazic avait l'habitude de faire le clown mais cette fois-ci il était déchaîné, à tel point qu'Anita se demandait s'il y avait un prix de l'idiotie à décrocher pour qu'il y mette autant d'entrain.

\- Je me demande vraiment ce qu'on fiche ici! ronchonna Mélanie.

Elle ôtait les mots de la bouche d'Anita qui ne comprenait pas ce qui l'obligeait à assister à ce match de coq. Sans doute était-ce la crainte que la situation entre son frère et Drazic ne s'envenime et qu'elle ne soit pas là pour y mettre un terme qui l'angoissait. Ou était-ce son inhabilité à rayer Drazic de sa vie?

Elle se faisait violence pour ne pas le regarder, hélas il devait être doté d'un véritable pouvoir d'attraction parce que quoiqu'elle décidait, quoiqu'elle faisait, son regard revenait inlassablement sur lui.

Drazic avait capturé la balle et s'amusait à jongler avec, dribbler puis la lancer en l'air, donnant l'illusion qu'il allait la lancer à ses adversaires alors qu'il n'en fut rien.

\- Bon tu joues ou quoi? s'impatienta Ryan, les mains sur les hanches.

Drazic se contenta de lui adresser un sourire carnassier tout en continuant son petit jeu.

\- Allez Draz, t'es lourd! le sermona à son tour Bazza.

Comme il n'obtenait aucune réponse, son coéquipier profita du fait que la balle était au vol pour essayer de la récupérer mais Drazic s'empressa de tirer du pied et l'envoya valser des mètres plus loin, au niveau des gradins.

La balle frola de peu Anita et Katerina en passant au dessus des deux jeunes filles.

\- Ah c'est malin ça! rala Ryan.

Drazic l'avait fait exprès et il ne s'en cachait pas. Il alla récupérer la balle sans se défaire de son rictus malicieux.

Katerina riait toujours des facéties de son camarade quand il arriva à sa hauteur. Anita, quant à elle baissa aussitôt les yeux, la tête tournée vers Mélanie, incroyablement mal à l'aise.

\- Il cherche juste à te provoquer, murmura Mélanie à sa meilleure amie.

Anita essaya d'ignorer la présence du jeune homme derrière elle qui prenait tout son temps pour ramasser la balle mais celui-ci ne lui facilita aucunement la tâche en prétextant que la balle avait glissé de ses mains.

Anita la vit rouler devant elle et l'intercepta machinalement de son pied droit avant de la ramasser.

\- Pas mal, c'est toi que je devrais prendre dans l'équipe, lança Drazic en descendant les quelques marches pour se mettre face à la jeune fille.

Elle ne lui répondit que par un soupir agacé, refusant toujours obstinément de le regarder et força son regard à se focaliser sur le terrain de volley ball où son frère piétinait d'impatience.

Drazic se baissa légèrement pour récupérer la balle, les yeux fixés sur la jeune fille et un sourire taquin au bord des lèvres.

\- Merci, minauda-t-il tandis que ses doigts touchèrent ceux d'Anita.

Instinctivement, la jeune fille leva les yeux sur lui avant de relâcher rapidement la balle, la laissant dans les mains de Drazic et détourna le regard tandis que le sourire du jeune homme ne fit que s'élargir.

Satisfait de lui, il retourna auprès de son coéquipier sur le terrain.

Katerina qui avait observé toute la scène d'un oeil hautement intéressé ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter.

\- C'était quoi ça?

\- Oh rien, juste Drazic qui joue les imbéciles! répondit Anita d'un ton indifférent teinté d'une évidente irritation.

Katerina plissa les yeux, incrédule avant de reporter son regard sur le match.

Mélanie aussi regardait Anita d'un oeil nouveau, à la différence près qu'elle n'avait pas l'air amusé par la situation mais plutôt inquiète.

...

Une petite heure plus tard, le score était écrasant et en faveur de Ryan et de son coéquipier. Drazic accepta la défaite, peu bouleversé, puisque comme Anita le soupçonnait, à partir du moment où Ryan s'était interposé, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de prendre cette partie de volley ball au sérieux.

Tandis que Ryan revenait victorieux auprès de ses amies, Anita ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Drazic s'éclipsait discrètement. Comme s'il savait qu'il n'était pas à sa place et accepté dans leur groupe. Elle eut beau s'en défendre, cette pensée lui fit un réel pincement au coeur.

\- Bravo Ryan, bien joué! le félicita Mélanie.

Ryan la remercia en passant un bras quelques instants autour de ses épaules puis se tourna vers sa soeur.

\- Ben quoi, tu me félicite pas, petite soeur?

Le regard noir qu'elle lui lança aurait pu en convaincre plus d'un de s'éloigner mais cela ne fit que l'amuser.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre! lui assura-t-elle à mi-voix, la mâchoire crispée.

Ryan prit un air courroucé, l'air de dire "tu exagères!" et allait répliquer lorsque la voix de Katerina le coupa dans son élan.

\- On va fêter ça au Sharkpool? proposa-t-elle, toute excitée.

\- Si tu offres les boissons, je suis partant.

\- T'as vu ça où, toi? rigola Katerina.

\- Faut bien tenter, renchérit Ryan, rieur.

Mélanie se tourna alors vers Anita, la prenant à l'écart.

\- Tu es partante?

\- Oh, j'en sais trop rien, hésita son amie dont la perspective de côtoyer à nouveau Drazic lui donnait presque la nausée.

Elle savait qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'il ait justement pris la direction du Sharkpook étant donné qu'il y passait le plus clair de son temps.

\- Pourquoi pas? s'enquit Mélanie, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

\- Tu sais pourquoi? chuchota Anita d'une voix irritée.

\- À cause de Drazic.

\- Mélanie, la réprimanda-t-elle, n'ayant aucune envie que cette conversation atteigne les oreilles de son frère ou de Katerina.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser régenter ta vie?

\- Non, non bien sûr que non, soupira Anita, vaincue. Bon trés bien, on y va mais je te préviens, je n'y resterai pas longtemps.

...

Au Sharkpool

Comme elle l'avait craint, Drazic se trouvait au Sharkpool en compagnie de Bazza et d'un autre élève du lycée qu'elle avait entraperçu à plusieurs reprises mais ne connaissait pas. Ensemble ils commençaient tout juste une partie de billard lorsque Katerina, Mélanie, Ryan et elle entrèrent au bar.

Drazic leva aussitôt les yeux sur les nouveaux arrivants et avec bien plus d'insistance sur elle. Une fois de plus, elle coupa net leur échange.

Sa réticence à le voir n'était pas réellement à cause de lui, elle se devait de l'avouer, le problème venait d'elle et des promesses qu'elle s'était faite. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle s'était promis de le faire sortir de sa vie et jusque là sa résolution avait été mise à rude épreuve. D'une part parce que pour une obscure raison elle ne parvenait pas à faire fi de sa présence lorsqu'il se trouvait dans les environs et d'une autre parce que son indifférence rendait le jeune homme littéralement fou. Elle en avait bien conscience. Il essayait par tous les moyens d'obtenir une réaction de sa part et ce n'est pas par sadisme qu'elle refusait de lui en donner une mais pour son propre bien. Pour leur propre bien. Leur relation avait pris une tournure presque malsaine et il fallait que cela cesse, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle n'allait pas risquer d'entamer une conversation avec lui, d'écouter les excuses qu'il avait voulu lui servir la veille pour qu'une nouvelle dispute éclate entre eux. Elle en avait assez de tous ces malentendus qui lui minait complètement le moral. Hélas, malgré sa bonne volonté, ses pensées ne cessaient de la ramener vers lui.

Ils s'installèrent au bar pour fêter la victoire écrasante de Ryan, invitant Charlie, jusque là occupé à servir les quelques clients présents, à les rejoindre puis une fois servis en boisson ils levèrent leur verre en l'honneur du vainqueur.

\- À Ryan!

Seule Anita, assise sur un tabouret du bar, se tut, l'air boudeuse et se contenta de trinquer avec son verre de jus d'orange uniquement pour la forme.

\- Et son coéquipier? rappela-t-elle. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas là qu'il ne faut pas le féliciter.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, les absents ont toujours tord, dit Charlie.

\- Là, il a raison, renchérit Katerina. Fallait le voir jouer.

\- Pas plus mauvais que Drazic, rigola Ryan en prononçant le prénom de ce dernier suffisament fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Anita roula des yeux, agacée.

\- Peut-être que ton coéquipier aurait mieux jouer si un imbécile bourré de testostérone n'avait pas piqué la place de son partenaire!

\- Je sens une pointe de sarcasme, remarqua Ryan en riant.

\- Nan, tu crois? railla Anita dont la colère contre son frère n'était pas redescendue.

\- Hey Drazic! l'apostropha soudain Ryan.

\- Ryan, le prévint Anita.

Elle lança un regard inquiet vers Mélanie qui en retour secoua la tête pour lui dire de ne pas intervenir.

\- Pourquoi tu viens pas trinquer avec nous? insista Ryan.

\- J'ai assez vu ta face de rat pour aujourd'hui, répondit Drazic d'une voix calme.

Trop calme au goût d'Anita.

Dos à la table du billard et donc à Drazic, Anita n'osait pas se tourner pour voir sa réaction.

\- Ben faut pas le prendre comme ça, dit Ryan, la voix moqueuse, c'est pas de notre faute si tu vaux pas un clou.

Anita secoua la tête, demandant silencieusement à Ryan de se calmer mais quand son frère était lancé, il était difficile de l'arrêter.

\- Mais ferme-là Scheppers, s'en mêla Bazza, agacé.

\- Faut pas être mauvais joueur, les gars! ricana Ryan.

\- Sors cinq d'ici minutes, on verra qui est le vrai vainqueur, rétorqua Drazic d'une voix faussement amusé.

\- Tout de suite les menaces, répliqua Ryan.

\- Bon allez, ça suffit, tenta à son tour de le raisonner Charlie.

Lui aussi devait sentir un coup de froid soudain dans l'atmosphère et craignait la tempête à venir.

\- Ça c'est la réponse typique de ceux qui ont rien dans la tête, ajouta Ryan l'oeil mauvais toujours fixé sur Drazic, ne prêtant aucun intérêt à Charlie.

\- Ryan, tu arrête ça! ordonna Anita à voix basse, entre ses dents.

Connaissant Drazic, elle se demandait bien ce qui le retenait de sauter à la gorge de Ryan. Elle refusait de lever les yeux sur son camarade mais son impassibilité l'inquiétait davantage encore que ses habituels éclats de colère.

\- Oh Scheppers, Scheppers, tu n'as pas idée de ce que je te réserve.

Anita aurait dû le deviner pourtant. C'était son mode opératoire. Si Drazic n'intervenait pas tout de suite c'est généralement qu'il avait une autre idée encore plus tordue derrière la tête.

\- Mais ouais, je t'attends, le provoqua un peu plus Ryan.

Anita était à un cheveu de prendre l'un pour taper sur l'autre, alors pour calmer sa colère grandissante, elle fit signe à Mélanie de s'éloigner. Ensemble, elles allèrent s'installer à une table à l'écart du groupe.

...

\- Tiens, fit Mélanie en lui ramenant un café.

\- Ryan va me le payer, affirma Anita.

Son frère avait cessé sa provocation et décidé sagement de partir, prétextant avoir quelque chose à faire, mais elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

\- Il est très protecteur, essaya de lui faire comprendre Mélanie tout en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

\- Oh non, il cherche surtout une bonne excuse pour se bagarrer avec Drazic.

\- Oui, peut-être, concéda Mélanie. Mais avoue que Drazic ne l'a pas volé.

\- Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile, Mélanie. Les problèmes qu'il y a entre Drazic et moi ce n'est pas à lui de les règler à la force de ses poings.

\- Et si on parlait d'autre chose? proposa Mélanie qui devait sentir à quel point son amie n'était pas d'humeur.

Anita acquiesça vivement et prit l'anse de sa tasse pour siroter son café.

...

Katerina allait servir un café à un client en l'absence de Charlie mais la machine à café refusa soudain de coopérer. Elle insista un moment, ne voulant pas perdre la face devant les autres mais réalisa bien vite combien son acharnement à débloquer la machine faisait rire son client alors elle appela à l'aide.

\- Hey, Drazic tu peux venir voir une minute! hurla-t-elle.

Drazic délaissa sa partie de billard sans une excuse pour ses potes et alla la rejoindre derrière le comptoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

\- Je sais pas ce qu'elle a mais elle est coincée cette saletée, dit-elle dans un grognement.

\- Il est où le binoclard? demanda-t-il.

\- Aux toilettes, grogna la jeune femme. Et l'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Désolé, dit-il tout sourire sans en penser un traitre mot.

Katerina s'archarna une dernière fois sur le porte-filtre qui refusait de sortir avant de laisser sa place à Drazic qui la poussait gentimment sur le côté.

\- J'aurais une augmentation si j'y arrive.

\- T'auras mon respect éternel.

\- Je m'en contenterai, s'amusa-t-il. Bon alors c'est quoi le problème au juste?

\- Ça se voit, non? Le porte filtre est coincé et rien ne coule.

\- T'es sûre que le réservoir est rempli d'eau.

\- Ah ben non tiens je n'y ai pas pensé, ironisa-t-elle d'un ton sec.

\- D'accord, dit-il en rigolant. Ramène-moi un tournevis, je vais te réparer ça?

\- Quoi mais qu'est-ce que tu compte faire? s'enquit Katerina aussi dubitative qu'inquiète.

\- La cafetière est sous pression, faut la diminuer pour la débloquer.

\- Tu sais que s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à cette machine, je suis morte. Léo me la fera payer jusqu'au dernier centimes!

\- T'inquiètes, je sais ce que je fais.

Katerina leva les bras au ciel, résignée et partit en direction de la réserve.

...

\- Que penses-tu de la suspension du journal? s'enquit Mélanie.

\- Que ça sent mauvais, répondit Anita. Si tu fais une pause pour moi c'est que tu n'as pas réellement l'intention d'y revenir.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, dit Mélanie. À mon avis, nous allons devoir tirer un trait dessus. Plus personne ne nous prendra au sérieux maintenant et ceux qui étaient de notre côté ont dû perdre toute confiance en nous.

Anita dodelina lentement de la tête, d'un air approbateur.

\- Même si on a rien à voir avec les magouilles de Mai, le journal était de notre responsabilité.

\- Ça me rend malade, avoua Mélanie. Tous ces gens qui pensent qu'on a contribué à la parution de ce torchon.

\- Le pire dans tout ça c'est que Mai n'a fait ça que pour semer la zizanie. Ça lui est bien égale de rétablir ou non la vérité sur l'envers du lycée.

Mélanie se mit soudain à rire nerveusement.

\- Quoi? rit à son tour Anita.

\- À quoi s'attendait-on de quelqu'un qui a débarqué en peau de bête le premier jour? Le mot arnachiste était écrit sur son front.

Amusée, Anita partit elle aussi dans un fou rire.

En attendant l'outil dont il avait besoin, Drazic débrancha la machine à café du secteur quand un rire cristallin qu'il aurait reconnut étrangement entre mille lui parvint aux oreilles. Drazic leva les yeux vers Anita assise à une table en compagnie de Mélanie. Il se demandait bien ce que son ennuyeuse copine avait pu lui raconter pour la faire rire autant mais cela lui donna une excuse pour la voir sous un autre jour. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi épanouie seulement jamais il ne l'avait trouvée aussi attrayante et jamais il n'avait ressenti cette pointe de jalousie envers sa copine pour réussir à la rendre si heureuse quand lui ne faisait que lui arracher des larmes. Choqué par le propre chemin de ses pensées, Drazic détourna vivement ses yeux de la belle blonde et tapa sans réellement savoir pourquoi le plat de sa main contre le comptoir.

Ce bruit sourd inquiéta les clients, en particulier Anita qui tourna la tête et croisa son regard. Mais lorsque la jeune fille comprit qu'il ne s'agissait que de lui, elle coupa hâtivement l'échange, comme si ses yeux l'avaient brûlé. La mâchoire crispée, le poing serré, Drazic sentit la rage gronder et dû faire un effort presque surhumain pour ne pas frapper à nouveau sur quelque chose ou sur quelqu'un.

En réalité, si Drazic avait fait autant son intéressant sur la plage, c'était surtout dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réaction de sa part. Malgré sa décision de la laisser en paix, il n'avait pu se retenir de la taquiner. Il ne supportait pas d'être ignoré et fuit comme un lépreux comme à ce moment précis.

...

Il était plus de vingt heure quand Anita entendit le coulissement de la porte d'entrée. Assise sur un fauteuil, les bras croisés, dans la semi obscurité, elle attendait Ryan de pied ferme.

Ryan pénétra dans la maison, inconscient d'être observé et commença à se diriger vers sa chambre avant de sursauter en voyant la forme sur le fauteuil.

\- Tu t'entraine pour le tournage d'un film d'horreur ou quoi?

\- Ça va, t'es content de toi? fit-elle en allumant la petite lampe à sa droite.

\- J'avais un truc à faire, tu m'attendais pas pour dîner j'espère? demanda-t-il, le rire évident dans la voix.

\- Oh arrête un peu ton cinéma, Ryan, s'agaça sa soeur en se levant pour lui faire face. Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir! Tu t'es immiscé dans ce match de volley uniquement pour énerver Drazic.

\- Ben si on peut plus s'amuser sur la plage sans que ça fasse des histoires.

\- Tu as joué à un jeu qui ne me plait pas.

\- Personne ne te forçais à regarder le match, railla Ryan.

Anita leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

\- Il avait besoin d'une leçon! avoua finalement Ryan.

\- Oh oui, parce que c'est toi qui lui a enseigné, se moqua Anita.

Ryan allait répliquer mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Tu es si arrogant que tu ne vois même pas qu'il t'a laissé gagné. Drazic n'est pas un idiot...

\- Ça c'est pas ce que tu disais, la coupa-t-il.

\- Il a vu clair dans ton petit jeu et a retourné la situation à son avantage, poursuivit Anita sans prêter attention à son interruption. Tout ce que tu as fait c'est de lui donner une nouvelle opportunité de se venger.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à le défendre tout à coup? Il t'a fait des avances ou quoi?

\- Oh vous êtes aussi débiles l'un que l'autre! déclara-t-elle, la mine remplie de dégoût.

Sans un mot de plus, elle partit dans sa chambre.

...

 **Lundi - (2e semaine)**

En voyant Anita entrer en cours de Littérature ce lundi matin-là, croiser un court instant son regard et le baisser aussitôt, Drazic sut qu'il allait de nouveau craquer. Jamais il ne pourrait respecter son souhait de ne plus l'approcher si elle le fuyait de la sorte. Ça le rendait fou. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui l'attirait comme un aimant. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'envie irrésistible de jouer avec ses nerfs ou bien l'envie de rompre son silence mais il voulait déclencher une réaction de sa part. La veille, il avait même songer à aller lui présenter des excuses, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait pour qui que ce soit puis il avait aussi considérer l'idée de se faire pardonner car la simple pensée d'elle en train de sangloter par sa faute après le mauvais coup qu'il lui avait joué le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se souciait du bien être de quelqu'un d'autre et il n'avait pas envie de questionner davantage les raisons de cet altruisme. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait pensé la veille parce qu'à présent, il estimait que le traitement qu'elle lui infligeait était une punition suffisante.

...

Anita laissa Mélanie prendre la place du fond puis s'installa à côté d'elle tout en sentant un regard qui ne lui était plus étranger, la transpercer de toute part. Drazic devait être en train de la maudir de tous les noms de la Terre à l'heure qu'il était. Sa réaction pouvait paraître puérile et cruelle seulement la jeune fille n'avait nullement l'intention de se venger en lui réservant ce traitement. Elle aurait aimé le lui expliquer mais lui parler était au dessus de ses forces. Peut-être pourrait-elle lui écrire? À condition qu'il ne déchire pas sa lettre ou qu'il ne s'amuse pas à la montrer à ses copains. Tout compte fait, c'était une bien mauvaise idée.

Elle avait passé le week end à s'interroger sur ses bonnes résolutions et à se convaincre des bienfaits de celles-ci et se demandait finalement si elle n'aurait pas dû lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer comme il avait eu l'intention de le faire vendredi dernier car couper les ponts de cette manière était assez bas.

Au fond, c'est tout ce qu'elle désirait parce qu'être en froid avec une personne avec qui elle allait passer le restant de l'année la contrariait plus que de raison puis, en toute franchise, elle ne le détestait pas vraiment. Le seul point négatif qu'elle avait à lui reprocher était sa bassesse envers les autres. Il pouvait réellement se montrer blessant et haineux lorsque la tête de quelqu'un ne lui revenait pas. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Anita détestait c'était la méchanceté gratuite! Néanmoins, elle avait entraperçu d'autres facettes de sa personnalité, des côtés du jeune homme qui l'intriguait et lui donnait envie de découvrir ce qui se cachait sous sa carapace.

...

Drazic aurait aimé se trouver partout sauf dans cette salle de classe. La Littérature n'était pas son fort et il ne voyait pas ce que ça pourrait lui apporter de plus dans la vie de se plonger dans les intrigues des héros des siècles passés. De plus, être entouré de toutes ces personnes qui ne lui témoignaient que du mépris lui donnait l'envie de tout plaquer. Même ses soit disants copains lui tourneraient le dos à la moindre occasion.

\- Bien je vous avais demandé de commencer à lire ce roman de Dickens, "De grandes espérances", dit Mlle Brooks en montrant le livre en question. Qui peut me dire en quelques mots à quel genre de roman nous avons à faire?

\- À un roman super déprimant, si vous voulez mon avis, dit Drazic, affalé dans sa chaise.

\- Ça c'est parce que t'as rien compris, rétorqua Mai en se tournant vers Drazic. L'univers de Dickens n'est pas seulement d'un misérabilisme absolu, il faut voir plus loin.

\- Bien sûr mais Drazic n'a pas complètement tord, approuva Ronnie, les oeuvres de Dickens, en particulier celle-ci sont généralement très sombres et fatalistes.

\- C'est surtout ennuyeux comme roman, il se passe que dalle, ajouta Ryan. L'histoire met des plombes à se mettre en place et les personnages ne sont même pas attachants.

\- Lis encore quelques chapitres avant de condamner ce livre, l'encouragea Ronnie.

\- Moi j'ai adoré, dit Anita.

\- Ouais mais toi t'aime tout ce qui fait chialer, lui fit remarquer son frère.

\- Haha, rit faussement Anita. Moi au moins je l'ai lu jusqu'au bout, je sais de quoi il retourne.

\- Très bien, on a compris, dit Ronnie, la première partie du roman est assez rébarbative, je vous l'accorde mais là n'est pas le propos. Je vous ai demandé à quel genre littéraire nous avons à faire.

Tandis que certains élèves comme Mélanie, Charlie et Anita levèrent la main, Ronnie se tourna vers ceux qui ne le faisaient pas.

\- Allez, même pas une petite idée? Il n'y a pas qu'une réponse possible.

\- Au genre chiant, insista Drazic.

\- Oh Drazic, soupira Ronnie, légèrement agacée.

\- Le héros devrait se tirer une balle dès les premiers chapitres on en serait débarrassé.

\- Moi je le trouve très attachant et on voit qu'il apprend de ses erreurs, objecta Mélanie.

\- Normal qu'il te plaise il est aussi chiant que toi.

\- Drazic, ça suffit! s'emporta Ronnie.

\- Bah quoi, c'est vrai, aussi naïfs et stupides l'un que l'autre.

\- On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, répliqua Mélanie.

\- C'est bien les petites filles de riche ça, à se croire tellement supérieure que seul leur avis compte.

\- Oh ça va maintenant, intervint Anita, clairement irritée par ses insultes.

Drazic ne put cacher son sourire narquois. Il avait fini par obtenir ce qu'il voulait, une réaction de sa part. Il savait qu'en continuant à insulter sa copine elle craquerait. Toutefois, il n'avait pas espéré que ce soit aussi rapide. Elle était si prévisible.

Anita ne put se retenir de le dévisager mais dès lors que leurs yeux se croisèrent, elle reporta son attention sur le livre qu'elle n'avait même pas encore ouvert.

\- Si tu es venu en classe uniquement pour insulter les autres, tu peux sortir, l'avertit Ronnie.

\- Oh si on peut plus rire, répondit Drazic, le rire dans la voix.

Mlle Brooks lui fit les gros yeux comme pour lui intimer de ne pas en rajouter.

\- On perd du temps, mademoiselle, se plaignit Charlie.

Ronnie soupira avant de se tourner une fois de plus sur Drazic.

\- Puisque tu trouve ce roman si ennuyeux, lève-toi et lis nous le premier chapitre pour lui donner un peu plus de vie.

\- J'ai pas le bouquin, grogna Drazic.

Pour dire vrai, il espérait gagner du temps et était bien décidé à tout mettre en oeuvre afin de ne pas avoir à lire une seule ligne de ce texte devant ses camarades et leur donner une réelle raison de se moquer excessivement de lui.

\- Quelqu'un peut lui en prêter un? demanda Ronnie, d'une voix trahissant son impatience.

Alors que Katerina, assise la rangée devant le jeune homme se pencha aussitôt en arrière pour lui tendre le sien, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai, se lamenta Anita.

\- On ne va jamais avancer, renchérit Mélanie d'une voix tout aussi plaintive.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la secrétaire du principal qui fit signe à Mlle Brooks de la suivre à l'extérieur de la salle de classe. Elles échangèrent quelques mots sous les regards curieux de certains et le chahut des autres puis la secrétaire s'éclipsa alors que Ronnie entra de nouveau dans la salle de classe.

\- Drazic, il faudrait que tu ailles voir Mr Bailey?

\- Quoi, pourquoi? s'étonna Drazic.

\- Ah, je n'en sais pas plus mais ça a l'air assez important.

\- Tu vas avoir des emmerdes, se réjouit Ryan, en rigolant.

\- Nous oublie pas en prison, le taquina à son tour Mai.

La moitié de la classe s'amusait de son sort, y compris Mélanie dont le gloussement portait sur les nerfs d'Anita. Pour que le principal convoque un élève dans son bureau en pleine heure de cours, ce devait être grave et Anita ne vit rien de drôle à cette situation. Elle ignorait ce que son camarade avait fait pour mériter une telle convocation, cependant il parut tout aussi surpris que les autres.

...

\- Ah Drazic, entrez s'il vous plait! ordonna Mr Bailey.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte avant de s'immobiliser sur son seuil face au policier en uniforme qui se tenait à sa gauche, près des fenêtres.

Mal à l'aise, Drazic lança un regard de travers à l'agent de police avant de suivre les directives du principal. Néanmoins, il resta accolé à la porte qu'il venait de refermer, sur ses gardes.

\- L'inspecteur Riley est ici pour vous parler de votre père, expliqua Bailey.

Drazic déglutit, de plus en plus inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon père?

\- Il a causé une bagarre hier soir dans un bar...

À ces mots, les yeux de Drazic roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Il connaissait la chanson à force mais n'aurait jamais pensé que les flics se déplaceraient jusqu'au lycée pour le prévenir.

\- Et laissez-moi deviner, il était complètement bourré?

\- Oui et comme vous le savez certainement, c'est la 4e fois que ça arrive ce mois-ci. Nous avons dû l'arrêter et le placer en isolement.

Drazic soupira en bouillant intérieurement de rage. C'était déjà humiliant d'apprendre que son père était en prison mais il n'avait pas besoin que Bailey assiste à la conversation.

\- Ça craint pour lui, dit-il d'un air détaché.

\- Ecoutez Drazic, intervint Bailey, je me doute que vous n'avez pas les moyens de payer sa caution et c'est pourquoi j'en ai discuté avec l'inspecteur Riley et nous avons convenu d'un accord.

\- Ah bah, bien sûr, prenez des décisions entre vous, s'énerva Drazic, ce n'est pas comme si ça me concernait.

\- Non, vous m'avez mal compris, il n'est pas question de décider pour vous mais de vous offrir à vous et à votre père une alternative.

\- C'est à dire?

\- Et bien je peux me porter garant pour lui afin qu'il soit libéré rapidement à condition qu'il suive le traitement de désintoxication adapté qui a été demandé par le juge.

\- J'vous ai rien demandé, rala sèchement Drazic.

\- Allons, Drazic ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les rebelles, il y en va de la mise en liberté de votre père.

\- C'est pas mon problème. Il a fait des conneries, qu'il les assume.

\- Écoute petit, sois raisonnable, lui demanda l'inspecteur en employant soudain un ton un peu trop familier au goût de Drazic. Je crois savoir que toi aussi tu as eu des ennuis avec la justice!

\- Attendez, je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire là?

\- Mets-toi un peu à la place de ton père! La solution que ton proviseur te propose ne se représentera pas deux fois.

\- Je suis majeur, je ne suis pas tenu de faire quoique ce soit.

\- Tu vis toujours chez ton père, il me semble?

Drazic serra les dents refusant de leur révéler quoique ce soit.

\- Je ne vous ai pas permis de me tutoyer, grommela-t-il.

\- Bon écoutez Drazic, essaya de le calmer Bailey, l'audience fixée par le juge n'aura pas lieu avant lundi prochain, cela vous laisse le temps de réfléchir posément à la situation dans laquelle votre père se trouve.

\- C'est tout réfléchi, décréta Drazic, je ne crois pas que ce soit aux gosses de réparer les erreurs de leurs parents.

Mr Bailey soupira comme vaincu.

\- Je peux sortir maintenant? quémanda presque Drazic, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

D'un hochement de tête, Bailey lui en donna l'autorisation.

\- Je reviendrai vendredi, prévint l'inspecteur en remettant son kepi en place, lui aussi prêt à partir.

De son côté, Drazic avait déjà passé la tête à travers la porte.

\- En attendant si vous changez d'avis jeune homme, informez-en votre proviseur qui nous contactera, ajouta l'inspecteur en le vouvoyant de nouveau.

\- N'y comptez pas!

...

Mélanie avait remplacé Drazic pour la lecture du Chapitre 1 du roman de Dickens. Anita avait les yeux rivés sur son livre, donnant l'illusion d'écouter et de lire attentivement alors que son esprit était ailleurs; tourné une fois de plus vers Drazic.

Qu'est-ce Bailey avait contre lui? Peut être voulait-il discuter de la bagarre entre lui et Ryan mais dans ce cas, n'aurait-il pas également convoqué Ryan? Clairement, cette fois, elle n'y était pour rien. Qu'on ne vienne pas lui reprocher quoique ce soit par la suite. Cependant, en son fort intérieur, Anita sentait que ce devait être plus grave.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement, sans préambule, arrachant la jeune fille à ses pensées et la faisant sursauter une fois de plus. Au premier rang, proche de la porte, Anita ne put faire autrement que de constater l'air contrarié de Drazic.

\- Drazic, installe-toi vite! lui demanda Ronnie.

Le regard du jeune homme se tourna vers Anita, sans doute l'avait-elle regardé avec un peu trop d'insistance car il la dévisagea d'un air mécontent. Prenant conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, Anita baissa rapidement les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de le provoquer, remarqua Mélanie.

Anita approuva sans dire un mot. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il pense qu'elle se divertissait de ses malheurs. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas, étant donné qu'il se méprénait sur chacune de ses réactions depuis le départ et lui allouait les pires intentions.

Elle dû faire un effort presque surhumain afin de ne plus le regarder tant un savant mélange d'inquiétude et de curiosité l'assaillait. Bien qu'observer son camarade ne lui aurait apporté aucune réponses concrètes, peut-être qu'à travers son attitude elle aurait pu jauger le niveau de gravité de la situation.

En s'interrogeant, la jeune fille se serait gifflée pour accorder tant d'importance à quelqu'un qui n'en méritait pas le quart. Se ferait-il du mouron pour elle dans le cas inverse? Non, il rirait sûrement de ses déboires et profiterait de cette occasion pour la malmener. Elle devait cesser de penser à lui, cela en devenait pathétique!

...

\- Tu recommences, constata Mélanie alors qu'elle mordait dans son sandwich crudité.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

Mélanie secoua la tête, d'un air à la fois désespéré et réprobateur.

\- Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce que tu fais, pas vrai?

Anita écarquilla les yeux en réalisant que son regard était effectivement fixé vers le fond de la cour où Drazic allait et venait sur son sketboard en exécutant des mouvements tout aussi compliqués que dangereux.

\- Quoi? dit-elle la mine innocente.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais l'oublier? Si tu continues de le fixer de cette façon il va se faire des idées.

\- Tu as une idée de ce que lui voulait Bailey? demanda Anita, ignorant les conseils de son amie.

\- Non et pour te dire franchement, je m'en moque et tu devrais en faire autant.

\- Vous savez pas? les interrompit la voix de Michelle, une de leur camarade de classe à la peau mate.

Elle prit place à leur côté sur le banc et continua sur le ton de la confidence:

\- J'ai entendu dire que les flics sont venus au lycée tout à l'heure.

\- Quoi la police? répéta Anita d'un air incrédule tandis que Michelle confirmait ses dires d'un hochement de tête. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se seraient déplacés ici?

\- J'en sais rien mais ils seraient partis juste après que Drazic soit revenu du bureau.

\- Raison de plus pour ne plus l'approcher, dit Mélanie en soutenant le regard d'Anita.

\- Oh mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé et si c'était vraiment si grave, vous ne croyez pas que Bailey l'aurait déjà renvoyé? argua Anita.

\- Pas si Bailey essaye d'étouffer l'affaire, fit remarquer Michelle.

\- Là elle n'a pas tord, ajouta Mélanie, si la réputation de ce lycée est en danger, elle surpassera son désir d'instaurer un semblant de discipline et il essayera plutôt de trouver un arrangement qui lui soit profitable. Regarde ce qu'il a fait avec Mai, il craignait tellement d'être accusé de porter atteinte à notre liberté d'expression qu'il n'a retenu aucune mesure contre elle.

\- Vous parlez sans savoir, répliqua Anita, agacée par leur aisance à accabler Drazic. Drazic n'était même pas au lycée ces derniers jours, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire de si compromettant entre vendredi soir et ce matin.

\- Et si on parlait d'autre chose au lieu de quelqu'un qui n'en vaut pas la peine? rétorqua Mélanie.

\- Bonne idée, approuva Anita dont la discussion l'énervait de plus en plus.

\- Vous avez reparlez à Bailey du journal? s'enquit Michelle.

\- Non franchement je n'ai pas osé, répondit Anita.

\- Moi non plus, je pense qu'il est préférable de laisser passer une bonne semaine avant de remettre ça sur le tapis.

\- À deux, vous aurez du mal à le faire changer d'avis, affirma Michelle, par contre si on s'y met à plusieurs, on pourra facilement le faire céder si il ne veut pas avoir le ministre de l'éducation sur le dos.

\- Là tu m'intéresses, sourit Anita. Et tu pourrais en parler autour de toi?

\- Sans problème, j'en connais déjà deux ou trois qui avaient envie d'agir.

\- C'est génial!

\- Oui c'est sûr, mais je doute qu'affronter Bailey à ce sujet maintenant soit une si bonne idée que ça, fit remarquer Mélanie.

\- Non, Michelle a raison, approuva Anita en se ralliant à cette idée. Si on attend le bon vouloir de Bailey, toi même tu sais qu'il ne reviendra pas sur sa décision. Et puis ça montrera qu'on a pas l'intention de se laisser faire et qu'on tient à la publication de ce journal.

\- Ce genre d'opération coup de poing risque surtout de le braquer, douta Mélanie.

\- Ils nous a nommé déléguées, non? Dans ce sens, nous représentons nos camarades et si la majorité d'entre eux veulent se battre pour le journal du lycée alors on se doit de les aider.

\- Et tu l'as dit toi-même, Mélanie, enchérit Michelle, il craint pour sa réputation. Si des élèves de son lycée se rebellent uniquement pour avoir le droit de s'exprimer, c'est sûr qu'on gagnera.

\- Je serais quand même d'avis d'attendre encore quelques jours.

\- À quoi ça sert, dit Michelle, on se réunit demain!

Anita approuva, un grand sourire aux lèvres tout en donnant un coup de coude encourageant à Mélanie.

...

Le premier cour de l'apres-midi, Sociologie, venait d'être annulé pour des raisons qui n'avaient pas été communiqués aux élèves. Pour le plus grand bonheur de ces derniers, ils échappaient aussi à l'heure de permanence et avaient l'autorisation de rester dans la cour ou bien à la bibliothèque à condition qu'ils soient disciplinés. Mélanie décida d'aller s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque afin de réviser sa biologie au cas où Mr Bailey leur ferait une interrogation surprise tandis qu'Anita prétexta vouloir prendre l'air.

En réalité, elle voulait être seule pour se vider l'esprit et ne plus entendre les critiques de sa meilleure amie sur Drazic. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle avait choisi de se poser dans l'arrière cour. À cette heure-ci, il n'y aurait sûrement pas âme qui vive. Elle repéra l'arbre contre lequel elle avait déjeuner la semaine passée tandis que le souvenir de son altercation avec Drazic lui revint en mémoire. Alors qu'elle chassait ses pensées dérangeantes, du mouvement la fit se retourner. Sur sa droite, assis sur le muret contournant la cour, se trouvait à nouveau Drazic. Le jeune homme n'avait, de toute évidence pas la moindre envie de se retrouver en vase quasi clos avec elle puisqu'il prit aussitôt ses jambes à son cou.

\- Comment tu vas?

Elle avait dit cela sans réfléchir, laissant parler ses inquiétudes. Maintenant, elle appréhendait sa réaction.

Arrivé aux marches du perron donnant sur le hall du lycée, la voix de sa camarade immobilisa Drazic quelques instants puis il sembla reprendre ses esprits et se tourna vers elle, un air de parfait incrédulité inscrit sur le visage.

\- C'est à moi que tu parles?

Sans lui donner le temps de répondre, Drazic enchaîna:

\- Ah tiens j'existe maintenant? claqua-t-il d'une voix amer.

La jeune fille accusa le coup mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

\- Qu'est-ce que Bailey a contre toi? insista-t-elle en pensant que puisque la conversation était lancée, autant la finir.

\- Pourquoi, parce que tu crois que ça te concerne? persiffla-t-il.

\- Non, je...

Hélas, il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de s'expliquer.

\- T'inquiète pas va, t'es toujours dans les bons papiers du principal.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, se défendit-elle.

\- Ah ouais, alors qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

\- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

Et c'était la stricte vérité, elle se faisait un sang d'encre pour lui, seulement elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il le sache et regretta instantanément d'avoir laissé cet aveu lui échapper.

\- Ah parce que tu te soucies de moi, maintenant! Je te fais pitié, c'est ça?

\- Oh mais pourquoi est-ce que tu prends tout de travers? se vexa-t-elle.

\- C'est une blague? C'est toi qui tire la tronche depuis l'autre jour et qui revient comme une fleur me prendre en pitié et je devrais t'accueillir à bras ouvert?

Anita ferma un instant les yeux et inspira fortement pour se calmer.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne te parlais plus. J'en avais assez de tes petits jeux, Drazic.

\- Alors pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec moi?

Pour toute réponse, Anita haussa les épaules.

\- Si tu te sens subitement d'humeur loquace c'est pas mon cas, tu te fatigue pour rien.

Il fit mine de partir avant que la voix de la jeune fille ne l'interrompe à nouveau.

\- Est-ce que tu as des ennuis, Drazic? le questionna-t-elle, occultant totalement sa dernière remarque.

\- T'es sourde ou tu le fais exprès? demanda-t-il d'un air ahuri, dans un rire jaune.

Pourquoi se fatiguait-elle pour lui alors qu'il ne lui témoignait que du mépris? Elle n'arrivait pas à le comprendre.

\- Bon très bien, je m'en vais.

Réalisant à quel point sa présence était indésirée, Anita rassembla son sac et se leva.

\- La meilleure nouvelle de la journée! asséna le jeune homme en la regardant partir.

...

Agressivement, Drazic s'installa à sa paillasse habituelle dans le fond de la salle de Sciences, furieux contre la Terre entière. D'habitude, Bazza s'installait à côté de lui et ensemble ils passaient l'heure de cours à chahuter discrètement et à se moquer de ceux qui prenaient la parole, seulement cette fois l'attitude fermée de Drazic dissuada son copain d'approcher. Tout le monde sembla recevoir le message puisque pas un seul de ses camarades ne l'avaient importuné depuis le début de la journée. À l'exception d'Anita Scheppers, bien sûr qui ne cessait de souffler le chaud et le froid avec lui mais cela faisait un moment qu'il n'essayait plus de la comprendre.

\- S'il vous plait, un peu de calme! demanda Bailey d'une voix ferme.

Il attendit que ses étudiants se soient calmés et assis correctement pour continuer.

\- Durant les trois prochaines semaines nous allons étudier la génétique et son évolution.

\- Comme les hommes de cromagnons, m'sieur? demanda sérieusement Bazza.

\- Non, il ne s'agit pas d'un cours d'Histoire.

\- Toi par contre t'en es un vrai d'homme des cavernes, se moqua Katerina.

Son rire fut suivie des gloussements de toute la classe.

\- Du calme! leur redemanda Bailey. Il sera question de la diversité génétique, aussi bien chez les animaux que les végétaux, si vous voulez discutez de "L'origine des espèces" et des diverses théorie de l'évolution, ce sera avec Mlle Brooks. En ce qui nous concerne, nous allons revoir le brassage génétique, dont j'ai commencé à vous parler la fois dernière, pour ceux qui ont été attentifs.

Drazic serra les dents en écoutant Bailey. Le voir lui donnait des envies de meurtres.

\- Qui peut me rappeler ce qu'est la méiose?

En parfaite petite élève, Drazic vit Mélanie lever aussitôt la main. Elle avait tant participé lors des derniers cours qu'il avait fini par retenir son prénom ennuyeux.

\- Mlle Ioannou? s'enquit le professeur en prenant un plaisir non feint à surprendre son élève.

\- Euh.. C'est une copie de l'ADN, proposa Katerina, elle-même peu convaincue.

\- Faux, ça c'est ce qui précède la méiose.

\- Byrd?

\- La méiose c'est la succession de deux divisions cellulaires, elle intervient uniquement dans les cellules reproductrices et produit quatre cellules haploïdes à partir d'une cellule diploïde.

\- Bien et de quoi peut donc être précédé la méiose, Mlle Ioannou?

\- Euhh...

\- Allons allons, se moqua-t-il gentimment, vous me l'avez dit à l'instant.

Grâce à Charlie qui dû lui souffler discrètement la réponse, la jeune fille comprit où il voulait en venir et répéta sa réponse.

\- La réplication de l'ADN.

\- Merci. Et en dehors de la méiose, de quelle autre sorte de division cellulaire avons-nous parlé la semaine dernière et que l'on peut trouver chez les vivants?

Le professeur s'attarda quelques instants de plus sur Katerina qui secouait la tête d'un air désolé puis balaya la salle des yeux pendant que Drazic s'enfonçait davantage dans son siège, priant pour qu'il ne l'interroge pas.

Bailey fixa finalement son regard sur sa gauche.

\- Mlle Scheppers?

Anita qui n'avait pas non plus levée la main sembla prise de court, cependant elle se ressaisit rapidement.

\- La mitose, monsieur.

\- Tout à fait, et chez quel type de vivant retrouvons-nous généralement ce processus?

\- Les végétaux? proposa la jeune fille davantage comme une question qu'une affirmation.

\- En effet, bien que le processus ne leur est pas réservé, la mitose est responsable de la croissance des plantes. C'est un processus continu, cependant elle est caracterisée par une succession de quatre phases, vous sauriez me les citer dans l'ordre?

Drazic vit Anita se dandiner sur son tabouret, nerveuse. Il avait remarqué qu'elle était bien moins attentive en cours de Sciences qu'elle pouvait l'être en Littérature ou en Histoire, un détail qui n'avait pas non plus échappé à Bailey puisqu'il interrogeait rarement ses meilleurs éléments avec autant d'insistance.

\- Euh, et bien il y a la prophase, répondit-elle sur un ton incertain.

\- Hum, hum, continuez, l'encouragea-t-il.

\- La métaphase, ajouta-t-elle toujours aussi peu sûre d'elle.

\- Bien.

\- Le reste, je ne sais plus, avoua-t-elle.

\- Et bien ce n'est pas grave, nous allons revoir tout ça aujourd'hui! dit Mr Bailey en se dirigeant vers le tableau blanc.

\- Tu crois qu'elle aura droit à un bon point, chuchota Bazza à l'intention de Chris.

En retour celui-ci mima un geste obsène à l'aide de sa main et de sa bouche.

Quelques jours plus tôt, Drazic aurait sûrement rit de cette blague mais pour une raison qui lui échappalt, à cet instant la seule envie qu'il eut fut de bondir de sa chaise et d'étrangler ses deux copains pour oser manquer de respect à Anita.

Leurs rires n'étaient pas discrets et parvinrent sans peine aux oreilles aiguisées du professeur.

\- Oh ça suffit vous deux! somma-t-il.

Il finit de noter au tableau les deux points importants que ses élèves auraient à revoir ce jour-là avant de descendre de l'estrade.

\- Bien. Ouvrez vos livres à la page 32!

Alors qu'il passait dans les rangs il pointa tour à tour Drazic, Ryan et Bazza d'un geste de la main.

\- Vous 3, il n'y aura pas de retenue pour vous aujourd'hui.

Avant que les trois concernés eurent le temps de se réjouir, Bailey leur coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Oh ne vous bercer pas d'illusions, vous les ferez vos heures de colles. Aujourd'hui c'est exceptionnel, je dois partir plus tôt et les autres professeurs ne pourront pas assurer les permanences.

Drazic tiqua à cette remarque: "Il devait partir plus tôt". Cette soudaine urgence avait-elle un rapport avec l'arrestation de son père. Allait-il agir sans son consentement et le faire libérer?

\- Byrd.

\- Oui m'sieur? répondit ce dernier.

\- Lisez-moi l'introduction voulez-vous!

Sans entrain, la mâchoire serrée, Drazic imita ses camarades, sortit le livre de sa besace et l'ouvrit à la bonne page. Il ne comprenait rien à tout ce charabia et n'était pas décidé à faire un effort de compréhension, par ailleurs la vue de Bailey l'irritait au plus haut point. Il lui en voulait d'avoir mis son grain de sel dans une histoire qui ne le regardait pas. Sa fausse compassion, il pouvait se la garder. Drazic ignorait pourquoi le principal se sentait soudain d'âme aussi charitable mais il ne le laisserait pas se porter garant pour son père. Il estimait que son père méritait amplement ce qu'il lui arrivait. Quelques jours derrière les barreaux ne pourraient que lui remettre les idées en place. Il était hors de question de payer une quelconque caution pour qu'il soit remis en liberté et qu'au bout d'une semaine à peine il recommence. Puis l'audience aurait lieu dans une semaine à peine, ce n'était pas quelques jours de confinement qui allaient tuer son père. Qu'il assume ses fautes pour changer! Drazic n'avait pas honte de penser de la sorte, il en voulait tellement à son père d'avoir fait de sa vie un enfer. C'était un raté, un minable qui ne savait rien faire d'autre que de s'en prendre à plus faible que lui quand la situation lui échappait. Drazic avait bien conscience parfois de suivre ses traces mais au moins lui prenait en charge chacune de ses actions. Son père, lui se leurrait en parvenant à se convaincre qu'il agissait dans l'intérêt de ses proches. Inlassablement, il répétait les mêmes erreurs.

...

Drazic en avait assez de broyer du noir, il avait besoin de se défouler et comptait bien utiliser la salle de sport du gymnase pour déverser toute sa colère sur le punching ball. Et gare à celui qui se mettrait en travers de son chemin avant qu'il n'ait atteint le gymnase. Il faisait tout pour contrôler ses nerfs mais si on venait le provoquer maintenant, il ne retiendrait pas ses coups. En se disant cela, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Anita qui avait toujours le chic pour le confronter au plus mauvais moment. Elle et sa fausse compassion allait de paire avec Bailey. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle ne tenterait pas une nouvelle approche aujourd'hui. En début de journée, avant que son père ne lui assène le coup de grâce, son seul souhait avait été de briser le silence entre eux, à présent, il ne demandait qu'à le supporter quelques jours supplémentaires parce que dans le cas échéant, sa mauvaise humeur risquait d'aggraver sévèrement leur relation.

...

Assise devant un écran d'ordinateur de la salle informatique, Mélanie avait tenu à rester une heure supplémentaire au lycée afin de taper son devoir d'Histoire rédigé la veille. Anita n'avait pas particulièrement envie de traîner ses guêtres dans l'enceinte de l'établissement seulement l'idée de passer la soirée en compagnie de Mai - que son frère avait invité chez eux - l'enchantait encore moins. À son plus grand désarroi, Mai attirait beaucoup son frère.

\- Elle n'en manque pas une celle la, dit Mélanie la voix pleine de dédain.

\- Pour le coup c'est surtout Ryan qui s'intéresse à Mai.

\- Tu crois qu'elle se moque de lui?

\- C'est le genre de fille qui se joue de toutes les situations alors oui, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle se serve de lui. Et si c'est le cas, ce n'est sûrement pas Ryan qui va s'en rendre compte.

Mélanie rit de connivence.

\- Oui, c'est sûr que ton frère ne pense pas toujours avec sa tête.

Le rire de Mélanie se figea soudain.

\- Anita, tu es vraiment certaine que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- De quoi tu parles? demanda cette dernière, prise de court.

\- De cette croisade à l'encontre de Mr Bailey.

Anita soupira tout en roulant les yeux.

\- Toi alors tu as le chic pour sauter du coq à l'âne!

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu en pense?

\- Il n'est pas question d'entamer une grève de la faim ou de défiler dans la rue pour le faire céder, mais de se faire entendre et faire valoir nos droits en tant qu'élèves d'un établissement public. Cette simple piqûre de rappel devrait le faire reconsidérer sa décision.

\- Mais il n'a pas vraiment refusé, je suis sûre que si on lui laisse un peu plus de temps pour digérer le fiasco du premier numéro, de lui-même il...

\- Non non, pas question de se dégonfler, refusa catégoriquement son amie, on met notre plan à exécution demain.

\- Comme tu voudras, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre du refus de Bailey.

\- Alors, tu ne seras pas avec nous? demanda Anita d'une voix déçue.

\- Bien sûr que si, la rassura Mélanie, je ne vais pas vous laissez tomber. Tu sais, même si je n'approuve pas vos méthodes, je cautionne votre démarche.

\- Ça, c'est la Méli que je connais, la complimenta sa meilleure amie. Tu viens dîner à la maison?

\- Pour éviter de te retrouver seule avec Ryan et Mai? devina Mélanie, perspicace.

\- Il y a de ça, admit Anita.

\- Ça serait avec plaisir mais je voudrais être là ce soir pour accueillir mon père.

\- Ton père rentre déjà? s'étonna Anita.

\- Oui, apparement il a obtenu tout de suite l'accord qu'il souhaitait alors il n'a pas raison de s'éterniser à Melbourne.

\- Mais c'est génial, peut-être qu'il pourrait nous donner deux ou trois conseils pour affronter Bailey.

\- Quoi, tu veux des conseils juridiques? On ne va pas poursuivre Mr Bailey en justice, rassures-moi?

\- Mais non, idiote, la rebroua gentimment Anita, mais il pourrait sans doute nous conseiller sur la façon de l'aborder en douceur.

\- Oui, je n'y avais pas pensé, admit-elle. D'accord, je lui en parlerais!

\- Ohhhh, Bailey ne pourra plus nous résister, se réjouit Anita d'une voix légèrement surexcitée.

...

Puisque la salle informatique serait encore ouverte pour une bonne demie heure, Mélanie décida de rester un peu plus longtemps afin de peaufiner la présentation de son devoir, ce qui n'était pas au goût d'Anita qui lassée de rester au lycée, salua son amie et prit le chemin de la sortie. Sur le seuil des marches menant à la cour, les pas de la jeune fille se figèrent. En effet, à quelques mètres, sac de sport sur l'épaule, Drazic avançait droit devant elle sans la voir, tête basse. À en juger par sa tenue et ses cheveux mouillés, Anita en conclu qu'il revenait du gymnase. Malgré son air de chien battu, la démarche du jeune homme était vive et assurée ce qui indiquait à Anita qu'il n'avait pas décoléré. Ne se sentant pas le courage de l'affronter maintenant et supposant qu'il allait se diriger vers le portail du lycée, elle entra de nouveau dans le hall et recula en direction des casiers. Seulement, à son plus grand étonnement, Drazic ne quittait pas le lycée, il y pénétrait. Durant un instant de panique, elle resta interdite, mais quand il fut à hauteur des marches et constatant qu'il ne l'avait pas encore repéré, elle reprit son plan initial et se faufila à la hâte dans un renfoncement, à l'intersection d'un couloir.

Il la dépassa, inconscient d'être observé et continua son chemin jusqu'à une salle de classe vide. Avant d'y entrer, il jeta un coup d'oeil des deux côtés. Une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur, Anita n'y tint plus, la curiosité devint trop forte. À pas mesuré, elle avança puis se hissa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour voir à travers les fenêtres de la salle ce que son camarade fabriquait. Peut être préparait-il un mauvais coup? Peut-être mettait-il sa vengeance envers Ryan à exécution? Si tel était le cas, elle ne comptait pas lever le petit doigt pour l'en empêcher, décidant que Ryan l'avait bien mérité.

Agenouillée devant les étagères du fond de la pièce, elle le vit déplacer de gros ouvrages, les laisser à même le sol puis y engouffrer son gros sac de sport. Comme s'il se sentait soudain épié, Drazic tourna subitement la tête. Anita eut tout juste le temps de baisser la sienne, priant pour qu'il ne l'ait pas aperçu et s'éloigna le plus silencieusement et le plus rapidement possible. Un cri mourut dans sa gorge quand, au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec la dame du secrétariat.

\- Anita, que fais-tu encore ici? lui demanda-t-elle gentimment. Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

\- Oh, euh bonsoir mademoiselle, balbutia la jeune fille, encore sous le choc.

\- Les cours sont finis depuis une bonne heure, s'étonna la secrétaire.

\- Oui je.. j'étais avec Mélanie en salle informatique, se reprit Anita.

\- Ah je vois et elle y est toujours?

Anita acquiesça d'un vif mouvement de tête.

\- Ah dans ce cas, il faut lui dire que le lycée va fermer dans dix minutes.

\- Je m'en charge, nous allons partir, affirma-t-elle tout en se demandant si elle devait la prévenir de la présence de Drazic.

\- Bien, je prends un dernier café et je ferme. Bonne soirée, Anita.

La secrétaire partit dans la direction opposée. Celle la menant tout droit vers Drazic.

\- Vous aussi, mademoiselle, la salua Anita avant de réaliser qu'elle partait dans la mauvaise direction.

\- Oh non mademoiselle je...

\- Oui, qu'y a-t-il? l'interrogea la secrétaire, surprise.

\- Je crois que la machine à café ne fonctionne plus, vous devriez plutôt en prendre un au distributeur.

\- Ah oui mais elle fonctionnait très bien il y a deux heures.

\- Et bien j'ai entendu Mr Bailey dire qu'il ne fallait surtout plus se servir de la machine à café avant qu'elle ne soit réparée, mentit la jeune fille avec aplomb.

\- Bon et bien je vais devoir m'en passer, soupira la femme. C'est gentil de m'avoir prévenu. Je l'aurais abîmé pour de bon en voulant m'en servir.

Anita grimaça un sourire, gênée par des remerciements qu'elle était loin de mériter.

\- Bonne soirée, dit la secrétaire en reprenant finalement la direction de son bureau. Et n'oublies pas que je ferme dans dix minutes.

\- Pas de souci, marmonna Anita.

Afin de se reprendre, Anita ferma un instant les yeux puis repartit en direction de la salle informatique. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir mal agi en occultant la présence d'un élève. Et pas de n'importe quel élève, il s'agissait de Drazic, le maître des coups tordus. C'était son rôle de déléguée de rapporter ce genre de délit, pourtant, quelque chose la retenait. Elle avait l'intime conviction qu'elle devait se taire.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Mardi**

Quand son réveil sonna pour lui intimer de se lever, Anita grogna de fatigue et malmena l'instrument de torture jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise. Certes, elle avait dormi, mais ce sommeil avait été entrecoupé par ses pensées qui ne voulaient pas la laisser en paix. Que faisait Drazic au lycée après les cours? Qu'y avait-il de si précieux dans son sac pour qu'il le planque sous une étagère d'une salle de classe? Était-ce dangereux? Avait-elle bien fait de se rendre complice de l'une de ses petites farces? Ou bien cela avait-il plus d'importance?

Elle finissait de prendre son petit déjeuner, le regard dans le vide quand la voix de sa mère la sortit de ses pensées.

\- Tu as l'air bien songeuse ce matin, remarqua Hilary tout en se servant un verre de jus d'orange.

\- Je ne suis pas bien réveillée, expliqua Anita.

Ce qui n'était qu'un demi-mensonge puisqu'elle tombait en effet de sommeil. Elle sirota son café en espérant que sa mère laisse tomber le sujet.

\- Bien, pour ce soir, je vous ai laissé du surgelé dans le congélateur.

\- Ah moi je serais pas là, je dors chez des potes, annonça Ryan qui sortait de sa chambre.

\- Comment ça tu ne seras pas là? se renfrogna sa mère. Tu aurais pu m'en parler avant!

\- Ben je l'ai fait, se défendit-il, pas plus tard que dimanche soir, je t'ai dit que j'allais aider des potes à emménager et que je découcherais sûrement.

\- Tu avais dit peut être, Ryan, il n'y avait rien de sûr.

\- Mais tu avais dit oui, pas vrai Anita? demanda-t-il en prenant sa soeur à témoin.

\- Oui c'est vrai maman.

\- Et bien je ne dis pas le contraire, mais je ne pouvais pas deviner que mes horraires changeraient et que je travaillerai de nuit pour le restant de la semaine.

Hilary se tourna ensuite vers Anita.

\- Il n'est pas question que tu restes seule à la maison.

\- Oh maman je ne suis plus un bébé!

\- Et pourtant tu viens encore me voir lorsqu'il y a du tonnerre!

\- C'est pas vrai, bouda la jeune fille en donnant davantage de raisons à Hilary de penser que sa fille n'était pas suffisament mature.

\- Je ne peux pas annuler, m'man, j'ai donné ma parole, assura Ryan d'une voix plaintive.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais appeler mon chef pour essayer de changer l'heure de mes gardes.

\- Maman, râla Anita, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il m'arrive franchement? S'il y a le moindre souci, j'ai le numéro de ta ligne direct, ainsi que celui des voisins et tous les numéros d'urgence.

\- J'aurais l'esprit plus tranquille de te savoir avec quelqu'un. Peut-être pourrais-tu aller dormir chez Mélanie?

\- Hun, hun, argua Anita en secouant la tête, son père rentre tout juste d'un voyage d'affaire, je ne vais tout de même pas aller les déranger.

\- Oui, tu as raison ce n'est pas le bon moment, concéda Hilary. Je pourrais demander à madame Rollins de te surveiller.

\- Maman, s'offusqua Anita en se levant de sa chaise.

Ryan ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

\- M'man, elle a passé l'âge d'avoir une baby-sitter!

Hilary soupira d'un air vaincu lorsqu'elle réalisa sans doute l'absurdité de ses intentions.

\- Bon très bien, tu peux rester ici! accepta finalement Hilary.

Le visage d'Anita s'illumina d'un large sourire pendant qu'elle se levait puis enfila son sac à dos en le faisant passer sur une épaule.

\- Mais je t'interdis d'en profiter pour faire une fête ou inviter qui que ce soit.

\- Pourquoi pas, au moins elle ne serait pas toute seule, fit remarquer Ryan, sarcastique, prenant lui aussi le chemin de la sortie.

\- L'écoute pas maman, bien sûr que non, je ne transformerai pas la maison en salle de fête.

\- Bon et tu enclencheras le système d'alarme et vérouilleras bien toutes les portes et fenêtres!

Ryan gloussait de rire en poussant gentimment sa soeur pour sortir de chez eux.

\- Oui maman, je sais ce qu'il faut faire. Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire en plus je serais sûrement crevée, j'irai me coucher tôt.

\- Alors, à demain je suppose, dit Hilary d'une voix contrite en regardant ses deux grands enfants quitter la maison.

...

Ryan fit une partie du chemin avec sa soeur mais dès l'instant où son regard croisa celui de Mai, il laissa Anita en plan pour rejoindre sa nouvelle conquête. Elle les laissa prendre un peu de distance, ne souhaitant pas copiner avec Mai mais dut se remettre rapidement en marche lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent frais la fit frissonner de la tête au pied. De lourds nuages gris, chargés d'eau se profilaient à l'horizon. D'ici une petite demie heure, la pluie allait certainement s'abattre sur la banlieue de Sydney. Elle serra ses bras contre elle tout en se lamentant sur sa malchance car elle avait constaté ce matin que sa brûlure n'était presque plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et avait tenu à porter un haut à manche courte. Bien sûr, il avait fallu que ce soit le jour où le temps tournait au vinaigre alors que les jours précédents les températures dépassaient les normales de saison.

Dès qu'elle fut seule sans personne pour interrompre ses pensées toutes les cinq secondes, son subconscient la maltraita de plus belle. Et ce qui la turlupinait davantage c'était que les faits et gestes de Drazic aient encore autant d'emprise sur elle. Elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle s'inquiétait car c'était son rôle de veiller à sa bonne conduite si elle voulait éviter que tout lui retombe sur le dos. Bien sûr, elle avait dissimulé des faits importants mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus l'accuser sans preuve. Après tout, il se trouvait au lycée après les cours, tout comme Mélanie et elle. Cela ne voulait rien dire. Peut être qu'il ne cherchait même pas à cacher son sac mais à le laisser jusqu'au lendemain matin. Malheureusement. elle-même n'y croyait pas un seul instant. Quelque chose se tramait et elle détestait s'en être rendu complice. Elle allait se rendre folle à se faire autant de souci à cause de lui. Sans compter qu'elle ignorait toujours pourquoi il avait été convoqué dans le bureau du principal la veille alors que la police s'y trouvait. Bien que tout cela ne la concernait pas, le besoin d'en apprendre plus sur les éventuels problèmes que rencontraient Drazic virait à l'obsession.

À hauteur du lycée, Anita aperçut la voiture du père de sa meilleure amie s'arrêter sans se garer et Mélanie en descendre sous des rires moqueurs. Elle n'eut nul besoin de tourner le regard en direction des gloussements, elle reconnaissait le rire de Drazic. Lorsqu'elle entendit ce dernier traîter sa meilleure amie de petite fille à papa, Anita regretta d'accorder autant d'importance à cet énergumène. Ce qu'il pouvait être vil et immature. Et bien entendu, sa bande de copains ne manqua pas l'occasion pour rebondir sur les insultes de Drazic.

Mélanie fit semblant de ne pas leur prêter attention et salua son père, les lèvres étirées d'un large sourire pour le rassurer. Ce sourire devait être convaincant puisque Mr Black choisit d'ignorer ses craintes à l'encontre des trois jeunes délinquents et redémarra.

Anita ne pouvait pas laisser Mélanie à côté de ses idiots sans rien faire alors elle traversa rapidement la rue pour voler à son secours.

Mélanie qui allait justement traverser pour aller à sa rencontre, afficha une mine contrariée.

\- Oh regardez y'à sa maman, se moqua Bazza.

Le coeur d'Anita manqua un battement à cette remarque tandis qu'elle adressa un regard triste à Mélanie pour s'assurer que les mots de Bazza ne l'avaient pas blessée.

\- On peut y aller? dit celle-ci d'une voix sèche qui ne démontrait aucune tristesse mais une amertume bien présente.

Anita dévisagea froidement Bazza même si elle ne pouvait pas réellement lui reprocher cette plaisanterie puisqu'il ignorait sûrement tout du drame qui avait causé la mort de la mère de Mélanie.

\- Est-ce que ça va? s'inquiéta Anita.

Les rires des trois imbéciles se firent plus prononcés. N'y tenant plus, Anita fit demi tour et se dirigea droit sur eux.

\- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de rester planter-là comme des rapaces dans l'attente d'une proie ?

\- Anita! l'apostropha fermement son amie en faisant elle aussi demi tour. Laisse-les!

\- Anita? réfléchit l'un des copains de Drazic. Eh mais c'est la petite moucharde!

Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans l'enceinte du lycée et elle doutait même qu'il y soit inscrit. Ses traits, malgré son allure encore juvénile, lui donnaient bien deux ou trois ans de plus qu'eux.

\- On se connait? demanda la jeune fille d'un ton aussi agressif que celui dont elle se sentait victime.

\- Non, mais ça peut vite changer, assura-t-il en repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux noirs qui lui cachait les yeux. Tu peux m'appeler Pete.

Anita n'aimait pas vraiment la façon qu'il avait de la regarder; de la déshabiller du regard aurait été plus juste. Il n'y avait rien de subtil ou de taquin, c'était voulu et indécent.

\- En tous cas y'a pas tromperie sur la marchandise, t'avais raison Draz, elle est plutôt bien roulée.

Du coin de l'oeil, Drazic le regarda de travers, la mâchoire crispée. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier l'insistance de Pete mais il donna parfaitement le change en gardant un sourire en coin, seule Anita sembla déceler son irritation.

\- Par contre, faut vraiment avoir faim pour avoir envie d'elle, ricana Pete en designant Mélanie.

\- Parce que tu t'es regardé? ne put s'empêcher de le provoquer Anita.

Pour toute réponse, Pete plissa les yeux et sortit sa langue pour se lécher la lèvre inférieure tout en la regardant de haut en bas.

\- Allez viens, Mélanie! dit Anita, un air de dégoût plaqué sur le visage alors qu'elle prenait le bras de sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu crois que ta copine est pas capable de se défendre toute seule? remarqua Drazic.

\- Ouais, c'est trop mignon de lui venir en aide, rit à son tour Bazza, le troisième membre du groupe. Mais tu la prends vraiment pour une mauviette, ma parole.

\- Parce que vous vous croyez intelligent de vous en prendre à plus faible que vous?

\- Oh, je serais toi, Mélanie, je me sentirais vexé, lança Drazic.

Mélanie se tut et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air effectivement fâché.

\- C'est qu'elle a du mordant, la petite Anita, remarqua celui qui n'avait pas lâché des yeux le corps de la jeune fille. Ça me plait!

Cette dernière déglutit difficilement, de plus en plus mal à l'aise mais garda son attitude revêche.

\- Allez viens on s'en va, dit-elle une fois de plus à Mélanie.

\- C'est quand même pas moi qui te fais fuir, hein? rigola Pete en faisant un pas presque menaçant dans sa direction.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec des imbéciles dans votre genre.

La température extérieure semblait avoir chuté d'au moins 10 degrés tant la lueur mauvaise qui traversa les yeux sombre de Pete donna la chair de poule à Anita.

\- Je me demande si t'es aussi rebelle au lit.

La jolie blonde afficha une mine écoeurée, le poing serré pour se retenir de le gifler. À ses yeux bleus plissés de colère et sa bouche pincée, elle luttait également contre l'envie de lui balancer une remarque acerbe mais sentit qu'il était préférable de ne pas le défier. Sans un regard de plus, elle s'éloigna à la hâte et rejoignit Mélanie qui traversait déjà la rue sans l'attendre.

...

Drazic réprima l'envie de mettre son poing dans la figure de son copain. La façon qu'il avait eu de fixer Anita quand elle se tenait devant eux et celle dont il reluquait à présent ses fesses, lui fit monter la moutarde au nez. Heureusement qu'Anita avait fait preuve de bon sens en s'éclipsant, parce qu'il avait été à deux doigts de s'interposer. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas c'était qu'un homme use de sa supériorité sur une femme. Bien sûr, lui aussi aimait intimider Anita mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce dont Pete était capable si elle le provoquait. Il avait traîné suffisament longtemps avec lui pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du genre à plaisanter.

...

\- Non mais tu as vu comment il m'a parlé? Pour qui il se prend ce type? s'exclama Anita, encore sous le choc.

N'obtenant aucune réponse de son amie, Anita ralentit le pas et posa une main sur le bras de celle-ci pour retenir son attention.

\- Ca va?

Au lieu de suivre le rythme imposé par Anita, Mélanie la dépassa d'un pas vif.

\- C'est à cause de la remarque de Bazza sur ta mère? Tu sais, il n'a sûrement pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui est arrivée...

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ma mère! s'emporta Mélanie en s'arrêtant finalement à hauteur du préau.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? s'interrogea Anita, incrédule.

\- Oh non, tu as agis en parfaite petite sainte.

Choquée par ses paroles, Anita ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

\- Tu n'as fait que prendre ma défense après qu'une bande d'imbéciles m'ait personnellement attaquée devant mon père et parlé à ma place sans même me laisser le temps de le faire, comme si j'en étais incapable.

\- J'ai simplement voulu t'aider, Méli.

\- Oui, parce que tu me vois comme une petite chose fragile.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes! Je suis ton amie Mélanie, je n'allais pas les laisser t'insulter.

\- Et bien tu aurais dû. Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi je ne répliquais pas? Peut être parce que je savais que ça ne servait à rien d'engager le dialogue avec des crétins pareils.

\- Mélanie... commença à s'excuser Anita avant d'être coupé.

\- Tout ce que tu as gagné, c'est de te mettre dans le collimateur d'un détraqué sexuel.

\- Peut être que toi tu es assez forte pour ignorer les remarques mais ce n'est pas mon cas, tu sais que lorsqu'on m'attaque je réponds. Je n'allais pas le laisser me marcher sur les pieds.

\- Te laisser marcher sur les pieds, répéta amèrement Mélanie, parce que tu penses que c'est ce que je fais?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, assura Anita, je parlais pour moi.

\- Oh non, je sais très bien ce que tu penses Anita. Tu t'es interposée parce que tu pensais que Mélanie n'aurait pas le courage de les affronter, parce que Mélanie n'est qu'une petite fille toujours dans les jambes de son père. Et bien tu sais quoi, Mélanie elle en a marre de la condescendance des gens bien pensants.

Anita déglutit puis se pinça les lèvres, blessée par ses propos.

\- Alors si c'est comme ça que tu me vois, on a plus rien à faire ensemble.

Mélanie asséna ces mots tranchants puis partit d'un pas colérique en direction de la cour principal.

Dire qu'Anita avait été prise au dépourvu était un euphémisme. L'éclat de colère de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie la cloua sur place. Elle avait du mal à comprendre d'où cet énervement était venu. Était-ce des sentiments que Mélanie avait refoulés depuis bien trop longtemps ou cette dernière avait-elle tout bonnement et simplement pété les plombs? Anita ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir offensée ou désolée. En y réfléchissant bien, elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Pourquoi devait-elle se sentir coupable d'avoir secouru sa meilleure amie? Et qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'on lui prête de si mauvaises intentions? D'abord il y avait Drazic avec qui elle avait toujours l'impression de nager à contre-courant et maintenant Mélanie! Si c'est le genre de réaction qu'elle recevait à chaque fois qu'elle s'inquiétait sincèrement pour quelqu'un alors elle jouerait les égoïstes à présent.

...

Lorsqu'Anita entra en salle de littérature, elle vit Mélanie s'installer à leur table habituelle mais comme ni l'une ni l'autre ne semblaient décidées à s'excuser, elle se dirigea vers la rangée du fond, proche de la fenêtre où son frère prenait place.

\- Allez, du nerf, on rentre et on s'asseoit!! dit Mlle Brooks comme si elle récitait une rengaine.

\- J'te manquais, petite soeur? se moqua Ryan. Pourquoi tu t'assois pas à côté de Mélanie?

\- T'as qu'à lui demander!

\- Ouhhh!

\- Oh ça va, râla Anita en sortant ses affaires.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Ryan en reprenant son sérieux.

\- J'en ai pas la moindre idée, soupira la jeune fille.

Ryan fronça les sourcils, étonné et lança un regard à Mélanie qui paraissait bien énervée par quelque chose, puis il haussa finalement les épaules, d'un air désintéressé.

Ronnie s'apprêtait à fermer la porte quand elle avisa deux retardataires.

\- Dépêchez-vous un peu!

Drazic et Bazza furent les derniers à entrer en classe. Sans s'excuser de leur léger retard, ils prirent place. C'est alors qu'Anita réalisa avec hébétude que la place de prédilection de Drazic se situait juste derrière Ryan. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas changer de place.

Ronnie plongea le nez sur son exemplaire de Charles Dickens, "De grandes espérances" et commença à lire un passage à haute voix:

\- 《 Une heureuse fiction nous faisait croire que nous nous amusions constamment, et un squelette de vérité nous faisait voir que nous n'y arrivions jamais. 》

\- Qui peut me dire à quoi je fais référence en vous citant ce passage?

\- Que les gens devaient vachement s'emmerder à l'époque de Dickens.

\- Oh mais c'est constructif, bravo Drazic, lança Mélanie d'un ton hargneux.

Anita ne pouvait le voir, cependant elle était certaine que cette moquerie avait valut à son amie un regard assassin de la part de Drazic malgré les singeries qu'elle l'entendait faire.

\- Pourrais-tu développer Drazic? demanda Ronnie.

\- Comme s'il en était capable, fit remarquer Mélanie.

\- Oh, tu me cherches ou quoi? s'agaça Drazic.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu te ridiculise.

\- Mélanie! la réprimanda vivement Anita.

\- Quoi, tu veux encore me dicter ma conduite? Ou peut-être prendre la défense de Drazic vu que tu sembles incapable de t'empêcher d'aider ceux qui ne demandent rien?

\- Mélanie enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prends! s'interposa Ronnie.

\- J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi, marmonna Anita, exaspérée tandis que Ryan étouffait un fou rire.

\- Oh mais rien, j'aimerais juste qu'on avance dans le programme au lieu d'accorder de l'intérêt à ce genre de remarque qui ne fait que nous retarder.

Ronnie soupira, visiblement étonnée et passablement irritée par le comportement de sa meilleure élève mais il était si opposé à celui auquel Mélanie l'avait habitué qu'elle préféra laisser passer pour cette fois.

Derrière elle, Anita entendit Drazic grogner d'énervement. Elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, Mélanie avait le diable au corps. Sans doute voulait-elle finalement lui rendre la pareille pour les moqueries qu'il lui avait fait subir en l'insultant devant toute la classe mais connaissant Drazic, elle aurait dû deviner que ce n'était pas l'attitude à avoir. Elle allait s'attirer tout ce qu'elle cherchait à éviter: des ennuis. En pensant cela, Anita n'arriva pas à se sentir désolée pour elle. Qu'importe ce que Mélanie cherchait à se prouver, cela ne justifiait aucunement de s'en prendre à ses amis. Cette fois, Anita ne lui viendrait pas en aide. Elle était déçue et attristée de ses réactions.

...

Dès le premier tintement de la sonnerie, Drazic se leva de sa chaise, la faisant grincer bruyamment sur le sol carrelé et n'attendit pas les quelques directives à suivre de la part de Ronnie pour se précipiter vers la sortie.

Il traversa ensuite le couloir, descendit les quelques escaliers qui donnaient sur le bureau du principal et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à son casier où, Mark, un élève d'une autre classe l'attendait.

\- T'as ce que je t'ai demandé?

\- Ouais, tiens, lui dit ce dernier en jetant des regards méfiants aux alentours avant de lui remettre une enveloppe.

Celle-ci était pleine de billets de 10 dollars que Drazic inspecta.

\- J'ai pas pu t'avoir la somme complète, dit son copain mais ça te dépannera.

\- Ça ira, confirma Drazic, je te demande pas comment tu les as eu?

\- Non, vaut mieux pas, dit-il plein de sous-entendu.

Drazic enfoui rapidement l'enveloppe dans la poche de sa veste de sport à fermeture éclair tandis que les couloirs se remplissaient d'élèves.

\- Je te demande pas de me les rendre demain mais tarde pas trop quand même! dit Mark.

\- Non, t'inquiètes, merci vieux.

Ils se firent un check de la main avant que le copain de Drazic ne prenne le chemin de la sortie pour se rendre à son prochain cours.

De ses doigts, Drazic toucha la précieuse enveloppe. Ne voulant pas garder autant d'argent sur lui, il se hâta de la dissimuler sous une pile de livres et de classeurs à l'intérieur de son casier.

\- Ta machine à laver est en panne, Drazic? demanda une voix féminine moqueuse.

Surpris, ce dernier retira vivement sa main de sous les livres et claqua la porte de son casier, comme pris en faute avant de se retourner pour découvrir Mélanie Black qui le défiait d'un regard moqueur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Je te demande pardon? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

\- Ça expliquerait pourquoi tu portes la même chemise sale qu'hier.

Derrière Mélanie, les élèves de leur classe qui se rendaient également aux casiers afin d'en sortir les affaires de leur prochain cours d'Histoire se figèrent pour écouter la conversation. Parmis eux, Drazic repéra Anita dont la mâchoire pendante aurait pu être comique s'il avait eu le coeur à rire.

\- Mélanie le jour où je vais te tomber dessus, tu ne comprendras rien à ce qui t'arrive, la menaça-t-il d'un ton aussi calme qu'hostile.

Les élèves présents chuchotèrent entre eux du comportement de la petite chouchoute des profs tandis que d'autres s'amusèrent de cet échange.

\- Des menaces, encore des menaces? Mais vas-y, passe aux actes, comme ça j'aurais une bonne raison de te faire renvoyer.

\- Mélanie, ça va pas non! la rabroua Anita qui, décidemment, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

"Ce doit être maladif chez elle ce besoin d'aider les autres", pensa Drazic. Rien d'étonnant à ce que sa meilleure amie en ait eu assez. Il compatissait presque pour Mélanie... presque, parce qu'en cet instant il avait surtout envie de la noyer dans le trou des toilettes.

\- Quoi, tu vas le laisser encore combien de temps te traîter comme un chien? s'emporta Mélanie. Tu dis que tu n'es pas du genre à te laisser marcher sur les pieds, mais visiblement, quand il s'agit de Drazic, tu n'as plus le même discours. Alors, lui, il aurait le droit de tout faire sous prétexte que tu te sens coupable de l'avoir humilié ou alors c'est parce qu'il t'a tapé dans l'oeil?

Sans doute était-ce l'effarement qui laissa Anita sans voix car elle ne trouva rien à répliquer.

\- De quoi tu te mêles? gronda Drazic.

Il n'appréciait déjà pas beaucoup qu'elle le prenne en grippe devant tout le monde mais qu'elle s'immisce dans des histoires qui ne la concernaient pas le faisait bouillir.

\- Anita est mon amie, et je n'aime pas la façon dont tu la traîte.

\- Dont JE la traite? railla Drazic, ahuri. Regarde-toi déjà dans une glace, bouffonne.

\- Tu vas trop loin, Mélanie, intervint Anita, la voix quelque peu éraillée par l'émotion.

Mélanie fit volte face vers Anita, la mine dure.

\- Tu sais quel est ton problème?

Sans attendre qu'Anita puisse se défendre, elle répondit à sa propre question.

\- Tu es bien trop gentille.

Une fois qu'elle eut asséné ces mots, elle partit en direction du couloir opposé, indifférente à la peine et la colère qu'elle avait causé.

Le sang battait aux tempes de Drazic, si Mélanie n'avait pas été une fille, il y aurait longtemps qu'elle se serait pris son poing dans la figure. Avec elle, il n'avait pas envie de jouer à qui ferait craquer l'autre en premier. Quand il répliquerait, ce serait vite et fort. Drazic tentait d'ignorer les rires de ses camarades pour ne pas commettre un meurtre collectif et fit mine de prendre le chemin de sa prochaine salle de classe quand une main posée délicatement sur son avant bras le stoppa. Anita ouvrit la bouche dans la ferme intention de dire quelque chose mais son regard à lui ne devait pas être des plus engageants puisque les mots moururent sur ses lèvres tandis que sa main glissait lentement de son bras. Elle se pinça les lèvres, un geste qu'il avait remarqué était coutumier chez elle lorsqu'une situation l'embarassait et qu'elle hésitait de la démarche à adopter. Il voyait à son attitude qu'elle avait envie de s'excuser au nom de Mélanie, et cela l'agaça prodigieusement, pourtant il n'avait rien contre elle sur le moment, c'était à son intello de copine qu'il en voulait.

Elle se racla la gorge et releva des yeux brillants vers lui, hésitant toujours sur la façon d'agir puis lui tourna finalement le dos pour prendre la direction opposée à leur prochain cours. Sa réaction, bien que légitime l'intrigua quelque peu et il se demanda un instant s'il n'y avait pas une once de vérité lorsque Mélanie accusait son amie de se comporter différement avec lui parce qu'elle n'était justement pas si indifférente. Il y songea sérieusement quelques secondes avant de se moquer de la direction de ses pensées. Si Anita se comportait autrement avec lui c'était uniquement parce qu'en parfaite petite sainte, elle était rongée de remords, voilà tout. Il ne lui avait jamais accordé son pardon malgré les excuses qu'elle lui avait présentée et n'avait de ce fait pas pu apaiser son sentiment de culpabilité. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle lui témoignait cette fausse bienveillance après les crasses qu'il lui avait faites. Cependant, elle semblait avoir compris qu'il était dans son intérêt de le laisser tranquille.

En marchant jusqu'à sa classe, l'altercation de ce matin-là lui revint en mémoire. À un moment ou un autre, il fallait qu'il en discute avec Anita, au risque qu'une énième prise de bec éclate entre eux, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

...

Durant la pause de dix-heures, la pluie s'était abattue sur Hartley et les élèves durent s'abriter sous le préau ou à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Anita parcourut les alentours des yeux à la recherche de Mélanie avec qui elle avait décidé de mettre les choses au clair quand elle vit Drazic revenir du gymnase, son fameux sac de sport sur l'épaule, le même que celui qu'elle l'avait surpris en train de dissimuler la veille. Il se dirigeait vers les toilettes. Cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, pourtant, la jeune fille trouvait son comportement étrange. Pourquoi trimballait-il ce sac partout?

Elle essaya de ne plus prêter attention aux agissements louches de son camarade et repartit à la recherche de Mélanie. Elle fut interrompue par sa copine Michelle qui l'invita à se joindre à elle sans doute pour évoquer l'opération "faire renaître le journal du lycée de ses cendres".

Après quelques minutes, Anita tenta de prêter de l'intérêt aux cancans de Michelle qui, dès que la meilleure amie de cette dernière les avait rejoint, avait délaissé rapidement le sujet du journal pour lui parler de quelque chose de bien plus croustillant concernant un de leur camarade de classe mais Anita avait l'esprit ailleurs et jetait frénétiquement un coup d'oeil vers les toilettes. Quand enfin Drazic en sortit, il portait une tenue bien différente. Malgré le temps maussade et humide, il avait délaissé sa chemise à manches longues aux symboles tribaux pour un polo marron et beige à rayures à manches courtes et un bermuda de couleur kaki. De nouveau, il reprit le chemin du gymnase, son sac de sport toujours tenu par une lanière à son épaule. Sans doute que la remarque de Mélanie concernant sa chemise sale avait fait mouche puisqu'il avait décidé de se changer mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il se coltinait ce sac à longueur de journée. Un sac qui, de toute évidence, contenait ses effets personnels.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il traffiquait? En cet instant, elle aurait tout donné pour le suivre et découvrir ce qu'il cachait. Une pensée lui vint à l'esprit, mais elle eut à peine le temps de se la poser qu'elle la rejeta en bloc.

...

Installée sur un banc, sous le préau, Katerina feuilletait un magazine de mode quand Charlie s'assit près d'elle.

\- Tiens, je t'ai pris ça? fit-il en lui tendant un petit paquet de chips aux oignons.

\- C'est quoi?

\- Ben, un paquet de chips?

\- Mais elles sont dégoutantes celles-là, ronchonna Katerina.

\- Bon tu veux que j'aille t'en chercher d'autres? lui proposa gentimment Charlie sans réelle envie d'y retourner.

Connaissant le caractère colérique de sa petite-amie, la seule chose qu'il souhaitait c'était d'éviter une crise.

\- Non, ça ira très bien, dit Katerina non sans raler, puis faut que je te parle d'un truc.

\- Ah oui, quoi? s'étonna Charlie, quelque peu inquiet par la soudaine douceur de sa voix.

\- Bon, je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire, admit-elle sous le regard anxieux de son petit-ami, mais j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour le loft.

\- Pourquoi ça ne me plairait pas? demanda-t-il, interdit. C'est génial, tu sais qu'on ne peut plus faire face aux dépenses depuis le départ de Declan.

\- Justement, garde bien cette pensée en tête, tu veux, avant de monter sur tes grands chevaux.

\- Mais je ne vois pas où est le problème, s'obstina Charlie, ce n'est pas comme-ci tu nous avais trouvé quelqu'un comme Drazic.

Son rire disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu lorsqu'il remarqua le visage sérieux de Katerina.

\- Non, ne me dis pas que c'est Drazic?!

Katerina ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la réaction de Charlie.

\- Non, dis-moi que tu ne songes pas sérieusement à inviter Drazic sous notre toit? s'écria le jeune homme dont la voix était montée crescendo tout en se relevant d'un bond.

\- L'inviter, non, il paierait un loyer bien sûr, dit-elle en se levant à son tour.

Elle jouait sur les mots dans l'espoir de le dérider un peu.

\- Non, non et non, c'est hors de question, Katerina. Mais enfin, tu as perdu la tête?

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, on a besoin d'un nouveau collocataire et on en a justement un qui se présente.

\- C'est de Drazic dont tu parles, tu saisis? De Drazic!

\- Oui et alors, il a de bons côtés je te signale. Si tu apprenais un peu à le connaître au lieu de le juger...

\- Je n'ai aucune intention de faire ami avec un type comme lui, c'est au dessus de mes forces, Kat', tu oublies.

\- Oui et bien il y a une chose que toi tu sembles avoir oublié, c'est que j'ai aussi mon mot à dire.

\- Mais on l'a déjà dans nos pattes ici et au Sharkpool, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus?

\- Je te signale qu'il fait un excellent boulot jusque là et puisque nous l'avons engagé officiellemement la semaine dernière, d'ici quelques semaines il sera tout à fait en mesure de payer un loyer.

\- D'ici quelques semaines, parce que tu penses sérieusement qu'on va pouvoir attendre autant de temps avant de remettre un chèque à notre proprio! Et qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'il honorera chaque mois son loyer, hein? Tu crois vraiment que c'est le genre de type à payer régulièrement?

\- S'il le faut, je le retirerais de son salaire pour m'en assurer mais je suis certaine qu'il respectera son engagement.

Charlie émit un rire sans joie et fit retomber ses bras le long du corps d'un air désespéré.

\- Très bien, tu ne veux pas de Drazic chez nous? Alors tu as une semaine pour trouver quelqu'un de décent et je te préviens, dit-elle en pointant un doigt menaçant sur lui, tu devras d'abord passer par moi!

Il fit à nouveau retomber ses bras d'un air affligé et s'ébouriffa les cheveux tandis qu'elle le laissa planter sous le préau.

...

Ce n'est qu'en salle de sciences qu'Anita revit Mélanie. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait ni de ce qu'elle avait fait durant la pause mais elle était bien décidée à lui parler. Pas uniquement pour crever l'abcès, surtout pour avoir des explications à son brusque changement de comportement.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive? l'interpella Anita, tout de go, sans lui donner le temps de s'asseoir à sa paillasse.

\- Si tu n'apprécies pas la Mélanie que tu vois, c'est que tu ne m'as jamais apprécié.

\- Non, la Mélanie que je connais n'est pas blessante, elle ne vexe pas les gens pour se redonner confiance.

\- Tu me trouvais trop molle alors voilà la vraie Mélanie.

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu ça, se défendit Anita.

\- Peu importe, je préfère être franche et blessante que de me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Maintenant si ça ne te plais pas, ce n'est pas mon problème.

\- Écoutes Mel, essaya-t-elle de calmer son amie d'un ton plus doux, je sais que mon attitude de ce matin t'a blessée et j'en suis désolée mais ce n'était pas prémédité, je n'ai pas...

\- Bien sûr que non, ça ne l'était pas, la coupa sèchement Mélanie, je le sais bien, et c'est ça le problème, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte! À tes yeux je suis quelqu'un sans défense, qui a besoin d'assistance.

\- Tu es injuste, lui dit-elle de nouveau vexée. Jamais je n'ai pensé ça de toi.

\- Ah non alors à quoi pensais-tu en volant à mon secours ce matin?

\- À aider une amie et je ne savais pas que je me ferais fouetter en place publique pour ça, s'emporta Anita.

\- Je vais te rendre un service, Anita et te délester de notre amitié, ainsi tu n'auras plus à m'aider, cracha Mélanie en posant lourdement son sac sur la table puis en s'asseyant.

Cette attitude était le signe que la discussion était finie mais de toute évidence, Anita ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui te prends mais tu peux être sûre d'une chose Mélanie, quand tu auras repris tes esprits, je ne serais peut être plus là pour t'aider à recoller les morceaux!

Sur ces mots lancés d'un ton irrévocable, Anita gagna sa nouvelle place, deux rangées plus loin, face à l'estrade. Puisqu'Anita et Mélanie étaient les premières à être arrivées, la salle commençait tout juste à se remplir. Katerina avait un visage fermé et pour une raison qui échappait à Anita semblait très agacée. Elle devina qu'elle s'était disputée avec Charlie puisqu'elle refusa de s'asseoir à côté de son petit ami et l'invita à se joindre à elle.

...

Passablement énervé, Charlie descendait les marches de l'escalier quant il aperçut Anita devant son casier.

\- Anita, l'appela-t-il.

\- Hey Charlie, ça va avec Katerina? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Elle avait eu envie de poser la question à Katerina durant toute l'heure de cours, hélas Bailey avait des yeux et des oreilles partout.

\- Oh est en désaccord, dit-il simplement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Oh rien de grave, prétendit-il avant d'interroger Anita du regard. Mais dis-moi, à tout hasard, tu ne connaitrais pas une personne qui aimerait habiter en collocation? Je suis prêt à lui offrir le premier loyer.

\- Non, désolée Charlie, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Pour dire vrai, même si Anita connaissait quelqu'un elle ne l'aurait pas proposé car cela reduirait les chances de Drazic à néant. Elle devinait à présent la raison de la colère de Charlie mais elle estimait qu'il y avait plus important dans la vie que d'avoir à supporter un colocataire indésirable.

\- Pas grave, dit-il alors que sa voix laissait entendre le contraire.

Anita afficha un air désolé et non feint car elle voyait combien la perspective de côtoyer Drazic en dehors du lycée et du Sharkpool le contrariait et regrettait sincèrement de lui faire ce coup là.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle a Mélanie?

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête d'un air tout aussi perdu.

\- J'ai voulu lui parler de notre réunion de ce midi avec Michelle et les autres, poursuivit Charlie, mais elle m'a carrément jeté.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout, Charlie, et honnêtement je ne sais même pas si on peut encore compter sur elle.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose, vous vous êtes disputés?

\- Drazic et ses copains l'ont charriée tout à l'heure et je me suis interposée, expliqua-t-elle. Je n'ai rien vu de mal à ça, mais elle l'a très mal pris et depuis m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

\- C'est bizarre, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

\- À qui le dis-tu, mais j'en ai marre d'essayer d'être compréhensive, regarde où ça me mène!

Anita secoua la tête et passa à un autre sujet.

\- Où est-ce qu'on se rejoint?

\- Au fond la cour, près du terrain de basket à midi.

\- Ça marche pour moi, approuva-t-elle en refermant son casier.

À cet instant, Drazic descendit les escaliers en glissant sur la rampe, bousculant ainsi Charlie qui manqua de tomber par terre, tête la première.

\- Tu peux pas faire attention! l'engueula Anita avant de se tourner vers Charlie.

\- Oh, Drazic, grogna ce dernier tout en remettant ses lunettes en place.

\- Ça va? s'inquiéta son amie en se baissant à sa hauteur pour l'aider à se relever.

Gentimment, il refusa son aide.

\- Ouais, t'en fais pas.

\- J'y peux rien si t'étais sur mon passage, rit Drazic.

\- J'ai pas des yeux derrière la tête, répliqua Charlie.

\- Désolé, dit Drazic sur un ton moqueur.

\- Oh allez viens, Charlie!

Anita le saisit par le bras pour le pousser gentimment vers la cour mais Drazic l'arrêta en encerlant ses doigts sur son poignet frêle.

\- T'as une minute, faut que je te parle?!

\- Me parler de quoi, on a rien à se dire, Drazic, fit-elle remarquer en se dégageant vivement de sa prise.

\- C'est par rapport à ce matin et je ne crois pas que t'aies envie que j'en parle devant tout le monde.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, un air à la fois incrédule et inquiet inscrit sur son visage, puis se tourna vers Charlie.

\- On se voit à midi, d'accord?

\- Ouais, ça marche, bon courage, dit celui-ci d'un air navré avant de descendre les marches du petit escalier donnant sur la cour principale.

\- Tu viens, dit Drazic.

Il l'invita à le suivre dans l'arrière cour où ils seraient plus tranquilles.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ta copine? T'as écrasé son cleps ou quoi?

\- Tu veux me parler de Mélanie? s'étonna Anita, perplexe.

\- Non mais va falloir qu'elle se calme si elle ne veut pas avoir d'ennuis.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Drazic? soupira la jeune fille.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'agresse et lui fasse injustement des reproches pour une raison dont lui seul avait le secret, le jeune homme prit un air gêné et se mit à faire les cent pas.

\- Alors? le pressa Anita, confuse.

Drazic soupira profondément, comme pour se donner du courage et fit volte face.

\- Je suis désolé pour le comportement de mon pote, tout à l'heure.

Anita ouvrit la bouche mais resta muette tant elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui présente des excuses et encore moins que celles-ci paraissent sincères. Elle avait bien senti qu'il n'appréciait pas les réactions de son copain Pete mais de là à l'avouer.

\- Je pense que c'est plutôt à Mélanie que tu devrais présenter des excuses.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, rétorqua-t-il, agacé.

\- Elle mérite aussi tes excuses. Vous lui avez fait beaucoup de peine.

\- C'est pas de ma faute si ta copine n'a pas le sens de l'humour.

\- C'était méchant.

\- Elle s'en remettra et je te parle pas de ça, s'emporta Drazic en haussant subitement la voix et en s'approchant d'elle. Arrête de jouer les idiotes!

Anita plissa les yeux, l'affrontant du regard sans flancher.

\- Tu as joué avec le feu en répondant à Pete. Tu l'as provoqué, gronda Drazic.

\- Tu es venu t'excuser ou me faire des reproches?

\- Les deux, dit-il en plongeant ses yeux verts, brillants d'accusation dans ceux bleus, vibrants de colère de la jeune fille.

\- Et comment j'aurais pu savoir que tu traînais avec ce genre de personne, hein?

\- Pete est un type règlo, mais faut pas lui chercher d'embrouille sinon il pète les plombs.

\- Oh arrête, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Il n'y a pas que ça, ce mec n'est pas net et tu le sais très bien.

\- Non crois-moi, il ne s'approchera pas de toi si tu le laisses tranquille. Il a eu suffisament d'emmerdes avec les flics comme ça.

\- Rassures-toi, je n'avais pas l'intention de le revoir.

\- Mais lui oui, assura Drazic, alors si tu le croises, tu l'ignores, tu ne lui parles pas, compris? Parce que si tu lui réponds ça va le rendre dingue.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi? remarqua Anita, incapable de contenir le sourire amusé qui étira ses lèvres.

Drazic haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent mais évita délibérement son regard un instant avant de le reporter sur elle afin d'être certain d'avoir toute son attention.

\- Non mais j'ai pas envie que s'il se passe quoique ce soit ça me retombe dessus alors tu fais ce que je te dis et on en parle plus, d'accord!

À son tour, Anita haussa les épaules.

\- D'accord? insista-t-il gravement.

\- D'accord, Drazic, lâcha-t-elle excedée en levant les bras au ciel.

\- Bien, dit-il la mâchoire crispée avant de retourner à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

...

Comme prévu, lors de la pause du déjeuner, Anita rejoignit Charlie, Michelle et d'autres de ses camarades sur la deuxième partie de la cour donnant sur l'extérieur de l'établissement et qui faisait office de terrain de basket. La pluie avait cessé de tomber et avait quelque peu adouci la température. Le soleil pointait également à l'horizon, redonnant le sourire à Anita qui commençait à greloter dans son simple tee-shirt.

Au premier abord, placée au dessus d'eux, elle ne vit que les têtes de ceux qu'elle s'attendait à voir mais quand elle descendit les marches menant au terrain de basket, elle remarqua que Mélanie était assise sur le banc. Du fait de sa petite taille et du muret en pierre qui la dissimulait, cette dernière passait inaperçue.

Dire qu'elle fut étonnée de voir que Mélanie s'était finalement jointe au groupe aurait été un bien bel euphémisme. Elle fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude en se demandant ce que son "ex meilleure amie" avait en tête.

\- Tu es là? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi je n'en ai pas le droit? répliqua Mélanie au quart de tour.

\- J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, grommela Anita entre ses dents alors qu'elle apercevait le regard compatissant de Charlie.

Amicalement, il lui proposa la place libre sur le banc à côté de lui.

\- Si je suis venu, renchérit Mélanie, c'est pour vous dire que je ne ferai pas partie de cette opération coup de poing.

Cette décision fut immédiatement suivi des "quoi" et des "tu ne peux pas nous faire ça" des élèves présents.

N'ayant nullement envie de se faire rabrouer à nouveau, Anita se garda de tout commentaire.

\- Mais enfin Mélanie, tu avais donné ton accord, non? lui rappela Michelle.

\- Je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec votre projet.

\- Oui mais on ne récupérera jamais le journal si on attend le bon vouloir de Bailey.

\- Vraiment Charlie? Tu pense que ce genre d'entreprise est intelligente? Ça m'étonne de toi.

Charlie grimaça, réfléchissant à ses paroles.

\- Tu es déléguée de classe, tu ne peux pas nous laisser tomber, dit Michelle.

\- Je ne vais pas faire quelque chose uniquement parce que vous me dites de le faire. Si vous voulez vraiment que je vous aide, prenez mon avis en considération.

\- D'accord mais alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes? s'intéressa Charlie, curieux.

\- De laisser Bailey digérer le fiasco de la dernière fois avant de lui tomber dessus à bras raccourci.

\- Mélanie n'a pas complètement tord, admit Charlie en prenant ses camarades à partie. Sans compter que si on fait du forcing, cette histoire risque d'alerter la presse et non seulement notre lycée serait la risée de tous mais qui sait ce qu'il adviendrait de Bailey.

Anita qui jusque là n'avait pas pris part à la conversation fut forcée de reconnaître qu'il avait raison.

\- Il risquerait un renvoi, renchérit Anita, et je ne le porte peut être pas beaucoup dans mon coeur mais je ne veux pas me rendre complice de ça.

\- Enfin vous comprenez! lâcha Mélanie.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous mais alors Bailey ne cèdera jamais, remarqua Michelle. À mon avis s'il a mis le journal en pause c'est pour gagner du temps et espérer qu'on finisse par passer à autre chose.

\- Et pourquoi pas un compromis, suggéra Anita.

Intéressés, ses camarades attendirent la suite, pendus à ses lèvres.

\- Eh bien, au lieu de partir à l'assaut tout de suite et donner l'impression d'un coup monté contre Bailey, on pourrait exposer la situation à tous les élèves et lancer une sorte de pétition

\- Ça servirait à rien, les seuls qui s'impliquent vraiment pour le journal sont ici, objecta Michelle.

\- Je ne parle pas seulement des élèves de notre classe mais de tous ceux du lycée. Après tout, le journal ne concerne pas que les Terminales.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une pétition changerait?

\- Et bien en réunissant les signatures des élèves de Hartley et en les montrant à Bailey ça lui prouvera qu'on prend les choses au sérieux et qu'il doit nous écouter.

\- Ça revient au même que de débarquer dans son bureau les poings devant, assura Mélanie.

\- Non parce que dans ce cas là, il n'y aurait que toi, moi et Charlie, les seuls qui avons contribué à la parution du journal.

Anita se tourna vers ses autres camarades.

\- Je ne cherche pas à vous évincer, cette opération reste une bonne idée mais Mélanie a raison, nous ne pouvons pas y aller tous ensemble, Bailey va prendre ça comme une attaque personnelle.

\- Alors il n'y aurait que vous trois et les signatures c'est bien ça? demanda Michelle.

Anita acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- C'est pas bête, reconnut une autre élève.

\- Oui et puis les signatures prouveront qu'on est pas les seuls à agir, mais ce sera moins explicite que de brandir des pancartes et lui lancer un ultimatum, ajouta Anita.

\- Je marche, approuva Michelle.

\- Moi aussi, firent les autres en choeur, exceptée Mélanie.

\- Le truc c'est ce qu'il va falloir être discret, si Bailey a connaissance de cette pétition... réalisa Anita.

\- Je m'occupe des signatures, les rassura Michelle.

\- Reste plus qu'à espérer qu'on ne soit pas les seuls concernés par l'avenir du journal, remarqua Mélanie d'un air grognon. S'il n'y a pas une majorité de signatures, vous ferez sans moi.

Son ton était sans appel. Elle mit fin à la conversation en prenant congé du groupe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prends? demanda Michelle.

Pour la énième fois, Anita haussa les épaules quand on lui posa cette question. Comme si elle savait ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son amie! Ou plutôt, ex meilleure amie, elle ne savait plus trop comment la considérer et cela lui faisait un réel pincement au coeur. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir donné sa confiance à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout.

...

La suite du cours de Biologie se poursuivit après le déjeuner. Fatigués et lassés les élèves trainèrent les pieds pour entrer dans la classe.

\- Tout le monde à sa place et en vitesse! intima Les Bailey dès qu'il fut entré dans sa salle de classe. J'ai à vous parler!

À son attitude, Anita devina qu'il allait délaisser quelques minutes son habit de professeur pour revêtir celui de principal.

\- C'est une affaire assez sérieuse alors je vous demanderai de ne pas m'interrompre et de m'écouter attentivement!

Comme à l'accoutumée, Drazic et Bazza furent les dernier à arriver. Bailey les pressa de s'asseoir à leur place habituelle avant de fermer définitivement la porte derrière eux.

\- Bien, ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas sujet à plaisanterie, ce matin, l'équipe de nettoyage a découvert un sac de couchage dans l'une des salles de classe et un de nos distributeurs automatiques a semblerait-il été vandalisé et plusieurs chose dans le réfrigérateur ont été dérobées.

Cette nouvelle en fit rigoler certains comme Katerina qui dû se cacher la bouche de sa main pour taire ses gloussements et les cancres du fond de la classe comme Drazic, Bazza et Chris qui y allèrent de leur petit commentaire.

\- Ceci n'a rien de drôle! Je soupçonne fortement l'un d'entre vous d'être entré par effraction au lycée et d'y avoir passé la nuit.

\- Hey mais attendez pourquoi ce devrait forcément être l'un d'entre nous? demanda Drazic d'un ton offensé.

\- C'est vrai, renchérit Ryan, ça pourrait être n'importe quel clochard.

\- Ouais, on a rien fait m'sieur, renchérit Ox Lewis.

\- Je n'ai aucune preuve vous avez raison, admit Mr Bailey, seulement si cette histoire évoque quelque chose à l'un d'entre vous, je vous conseille fortement de m'en parler. C'est un délit très grave que je ne prends pas à la légère. Si je découvre que vous y êtes mêlés, il y aura de lourdes conséquences. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

\- Oui, Mr Bailey, lancèrent ses étudiants d'un ton bien plus moqueur que sérieux.

Le coeur d'Anita battait la chamade tandis que la pensée qu'elle avait rejeté un peu plus tôt ne lui sembla plus si grotesque. Et si ce quelqu'un était Drazic? Elle ne voulait pas l'accuser sans la moindre preuve, cependant, il y avait des coïncidences assez étranges entre ce vandale et l'attitude étrange de Drazic. Pour commencer, elle le surprenait en train de cacher un sac de sport dans une salle de cours, puis à plusieurs reprises, elle le voyait transporter ce même sac d'un endroit à un autre. Un sac qui contenait ses affaires personnelles, puisqu'en revenant des toilettes le jeune homme s'était changé de la tête au pied après une remarque désagréable de Mélanie sur ses vêtements sales. Sans compter qu'il s'était douché au gymnase la veille. Rien de surprenant à cela, s'il avait fait du sport mais ajouté à tous ces faits, ses doutes prenaient du sens. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait été mis à la porte de chez lui et n'ait trouvé nulle part ailleurs où dormir? Anita avait tout de même du mal à y croire, venant d'un type comme Drazic qui avait des contacts un peu partout que personne ne lui ait proposé de l'héberger semblait assez singulier. À condition bien sûr qu'il ait parlé à ces personnes de ses problèmes. La conversation qu'elle avait surprise la semaine passée entre Katerina et Drazic lui revint en mémoire, il disait ne plus supporter vivre chez lui et qu'il devait se reloger. Mais dans ce cas, n'aurait-il pas fait du forcing pour intégrer le loft avec Katerina et Charlie au lieu d'en arriver à de telles extrêmes? Du peu qu'elle le connaissait, cela ne lui ressemblait pas de s'effacer, sauf s'il ne tenait pas à ce que sa situation précaire s'ébruite.

Suite à cette annonce, Anita aurait tout donné afin d'analyser le comportement de Drazic, malheureusement, se trouvant deux rangées devant lui, elle ne pouvait que l'entendre faire le pitre. Il ne paraissait pas le moins du monde affecté. Mais, elle le savait très doué pour cacher ses sentiments. S'il ne voulait pas que quelque chose se sache alors on n'y verrait que du feu. Elle était sûrement la seule à voir au delà des apparences.

En tant que chef de classe, son rôle était de faire part de ses doutes au principal, en particulier quand il s'agissait d'un tel délit mais elle n'en avait pas le coeur. Si Drazic avait trouvé refuge au sein de l'établissement pour y dormir c'est qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Jamais elle ne pourrait le trahir de la sorte. Cependant, garder cette information et ne rien en faire lui était aussi inconcevable.

D'une manière ou d'une autre il fallait qu'elle ait le fin de mot de l'histoire, quitte à se mettre une fois de plus son camarade à dos.

...

Lorsque sonna la fin des cours, Anita sortit rapidement de son cours d'Arts-plastique dans l'espoir de coincer Drazic. Puisqu'il était attendu en retenue avec son frère et Bazza dans la salle de sciences, elle traversa les couloirs dans l'espoir de croiser sa route.

Hélas, ni Drazic, ni Bazza, ni même son frère n'étaient visibles. Bien sûr, il aurait été plus aisé d'attendre devant la salle de classe seulement Anita n'avait aucune envie que son frère sache qu'elle voulait parler à Drazic.

Après cinq bonnes minutes à les chercher, elle tomba nez à nez avec Ryan. Essoufflé, il revenait de son cours de sport et traversait l'arrière-cour pour se rendre à la salle de sciences.

\- T'es encore là? On t'a collé ou quoi, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Mais non idiot je cherche... répondit-elle avant de réaliser ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire.

Quelle idiote, elle avait bien failli vendre la mèche. Si Ryan apprenait qu'elle attendait Drazic, il en ferait toute une histoire.

\- Michelle, je cherche Michelle, mentit-elle.

\- Ben, elle était pas avec toi en cours de dessin?

\- Si mais j'ai oublié de lui dire un truc, mentit-elle, enfin, c'est pas important.

\- Si c'est à propos de votre sondage ou j'sais pas quoi, méfies-toi, Bailey a le nez partout.

\- Comment tu es au courant de ça, toi?

\- Parce que je l'ai signé votre pétition et je sais être discret mais c'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Ils étaient tous en train d'en parler tout à l'heure.

\- Super, rala sa soeur.

\- À demain soeurette, dit-il sur le point de partir avant de faire volte face, un rictus malicieux au coin des lèvres.

\- Ah au fait, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait sans doute de l'orage cette nuit.

\- Très drôle, railla Anita.

\- Non sans rire, t'as qu'à écouter la météo, ça va péter sévère, mieux vaut rester à couvert mais tu seras probablement toute seule sous ta couette à ce moment là alors...

\- Je ne vais pas en dormir de la nuit, ironisa-t-elle, l'air moqueuse.

\- Et méfies-toi aussi y'a un type pas net qui traîne dans les rues le soir.

\- T'as fini? soupira Anita, agacée par ses gamineries.

\- Non mais c'est vrai, insista Ryan sans se départir de son sourire aux lèvres qui lui retirait toute crédibilité.

\- C'est Ox qui me l'a dit, tu sais comme il est dans notre quartier, il a repéré son manège.

Anita roula des yeux, peu affectée par son récit à dormir debout.

\- Même qu'il passe son temps à regarder aux fenêtres alors je te conseille de bien les fermer et de pousser les rideaux.

\- Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire peur!

\- Ah non mais c'est pas des blagues, hein? Tu demanderas à Ox.

\- C'est ça Ryan, je vais lui demander demain, une fois que j'aurais passé une nuit planquée sous les couettes.

Ryan éclata de rire.

\- Dis pas que je t'ai pas prévenu, surtout!

Il la salua d'un air de lui dire "Bonne chance, tu vas en avoir besoin" puis s'éloigna vers la salle de sciences dans un fou rire.

...

Une fois de plus, Anita était restée après les cours. Seule à la bibliothèque, l'élève de Terminale en avait profiter pour s'avancer dans ses devoirs. Cependant, ses pensées ne lui avait accordé aucun répit. Dix minutes avant que les deux heures de colles de Drazic se soient écoulées, elle rassembla ses affaires et sortit de l'établissement. Elle ne tenait pas à tomber de nouveau sur son frère, pourtant elle devait trouver le moyen de parler à Drazic. En toute honnêteté, elle ne savait ce qui la poussait à agir. Drazic n'allait jamais l'écouter et s'il le faisait, ce ne serait certainement pas pour abonder dans son sens et la remercier de son inquiétude. Non, il serait hors de lui. À juste titre, pensa-t-elle, car elle-même n'aimerait pas qu'on s'ingère dans ses histoires personnelles. Tout en sachant cela, Anita décida tout de même d'attendre Drazic à la sortie des cours. Non loin de la grille et dissimulée dans un coin, elle put guêter l'arrivée de son camarade tout en restant invisible aux yeux de Ryan. Comme un fait exprès, ce fut Drazic qui sortit le premier, suivit de près par Ryan et Bazza. Anita pria pour que Ryan ne veuille pas se rendre au Sharkpool et ne suive le même trajet que Drazic. Par chance, le groupe d'amis chez qui il allait passer la nuit l'attendaient en voiture et ils lui firent signe de monter. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, Anita s'élança à la poursuite de Drazic qui à l'aide de ses grandes jambes avait déjà traversé toute la rue.

\- Drazic, l'appela-t-elle.

Désorienté, le jeune homme se retourna.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler, une minute? fit-elle, arrivée à sa hauteur, légèrement pantelante.

\- J'ai pas le temps.

Sans lui laisser l'occasion de riposter, il reprit sa route.

\- C'est important, s'il te plaît! l'implora-t-elle.

\- Ouais ben moi aussi, je bosse, tu te rappelles!

\- Très bien alors je te parlerais en chemin, décréta la jeune fille en imitant ses pas pressés.

Elle l'entendit soupirer fortement, clairement énervé par sa présence.

Bien qu'elle ait disposé de deux heures entières afin de rassembler ses idées, les mots lui firent défaut. Un silence embarrassant s'installa.

\- Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a? explosa Drazic en s'arrêtant brusquement pour lui faire face.

Prise par surprise, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sursauter mais il lui en fallait plus pour être intimidée. Ses éclats de colère l'agaçaient plus qu'autre chose.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, avoua-t-elle de plus en plus gênée.

Soudain, la pensée qu'elle ait pu faire fausse route la paralysa. Et si elle le blâmait pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable? Elle devrait expliquer comment elle en était venue à une telle conclusion. Autant le traiter de clochard cela reviendrait au même.

\- Bon j'ai pas toute la journée! s'impatienta-t-il.

D'un pas agressif, il reprit son chemin.

\- Quand tu sauras quoi me dire, fais-moi signe!

La jeune fille le vit s'éloigner, prostrée.

\- Est-ce que tu as été mis à la porte de chez toi? lança-t-elle tout à coup.

Drazic s'immobilisa quelques secondes, sûrement le temps de se remettre du choc puis fit volte face en revenant d'un pas vif vers elle.

\- Vas-y cris plus fort, on t'a pas entendu à l'autre bout de la ville!

Il observait ses alentours comme s'il craignait effectivement qu'ils soient pris sur le fait.

\- Alors c'est vrai? réalisa-t-elle.

\- De quoi tu parles? maugréa-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait faussement désinvolte.

Mais Anita voyait clair dans son jeu.

\- Écoutes, je sais bien que ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais si tu n'as nulle part où dormir, tu dois en parler...

\- Je ne sais pas où t'as été pêcher ça, dit-il entre ses dents serrées.

\- J'ai remarqué certaines choses et une chose en amenant une autre...je, bafouilla-t-elle en sentant ses joues chauffer. J'ai pensé...

\- Quoi, parce que ton andouille de copine m'a fait une remarque sur mes fringues, t'as pensé que j'étais un clodo?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, mais si tu as besoin d'aide...

\- J'ai besoin de rien ni de personne, c'est clair. Tes délires tu les gardes pour toi!

À la façon dont il se défendait, Anita sut qu'elle avait misé dans le mille. Il la laissa planter sur le trottoir et reprit à la hâte sa route mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de sa camarade qui le suivit.

\- C'est toi l'élève qui dors au lycée, pas vrai?

À nouveau, il fit volte face, cependant la jeune fille devait s'attendre à cette réaction puisqu'elle ne flancha pas.

\- Bon qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin? s'emporta-t-il.

\- Si tu as des problèmes, des solutions existent, tu sais, ce n'est pas...

\- Des solutions pour quoi? Je t'ai dit que je n'avais aucun problème.

\- Mais je sais que tu as besoin d'argent pour vivre ailleurs...

Une fois que ces mots furent prononcés, elle se mordit la langue, souhaitant les ravaler mais il était trop tard, Anita savait qu'elle avait commis une lamentable erreur.

\- Attend deux secondes, fit-il interdit. Comment tu sais ça?

\- Oh, je... bredouilla-t-elle en essayant de revenir sur la gaffe qu'elle venait de commettre. Katerina m'en a parlé...

Elle tenta de se rattraper mais c'était sans compter sur l'intelligence de Drazic dont les yeux brillèrent tout à coup d'un éclair de lucidité.

\- Oh j'y crois pas, réalisa-t-il dans un rire jaune.

\- Elle ne voulait pas me le dire mais... rajouta Anita avant d'être brusquement coupé.

\- Non, n'essaye pas de te rattraper, dit-il sèchement. Tu mens très mal, Anita. Katerina ne t'a rien dit, tu as épié notre discussion l'autre jour au Sharkpool, pas vrai? C'est pour ça que t'es parti!

\- Je... commença Anita, décontenancée.

Elle n'osait plus relever les yeux sur lui.

\- J'hallucine, lança Drazic d'un air ahuri.

\- De toute façon la place t'aurait été attribuée, tenta de se justifier la jeune fille en hasardant un regard vers lui.

\- Ah ouais ben si t'en étais si sûre, pourquoi tu t'es tirée avant la fin de ta période d'essai?

Anita déglutit, prise au piège.

\- Je crois, que tu as plus besoin d'argent que moi, admit-elle.

À quoi bon nier, il connaissait déjà la réponse. Néanmoins la savoir et l'entendre était deux choses complètements différentes, de ce fait, lorsque ses yeux la transpercèrent du regard après un tel aveux, ils n'étaient pas seulement remplis de colère mais surtout de honte.

Elle l'avait vexé, ce fut bref mais elle vit combien son acte de gentillesse avait heurté sa fierté.

Dans l'incapacité de soutenir son regard, elle baissa à nouveau la tête et se mordit les lèvres souhaitant revenir sur ses paroles.

\- Je ne veux pas ta pitié! cracha-t-il en avançant vivement son visage du sien. Pourquoi tu ne verses pas plutôt ton argent de poche au Secours populaire?

\- Ça n'en est pas... nia-t-elle.

Afin que ses paroles aient plus de poids, elle se fit violence pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il était si proche qu'elle sentait la chaleur de son souffle saccadé par la rage qui grondait en lui. Mal à l'aise et opressée, elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer son visage.

\- Ah non, alors comment t'appelles ça?

Cette question était purement rhétorique car il n'attendait pas la moindre réponse et ne semblait pas disposer à en écouter une. Le pas hargneux, il l'abandonna sur le trottoir non sans se retourner une dernière fois.

\- Occupe-toi de tes oignons! asséna-t-il.

...

Drazic n'en menait pas large, lui qui pensait avoir été discret découvrait en l'espace de quelques heures qu'il avait été suffisament négligent pour laisser son sac de couchage dans un endroit visible que l'agent d'entretien n'avait eu aucun mal à trouver et qu'Anita avait vu clair dans son jeu. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que sa camarade lui ait laissé sa place au Sharkpool mais en y songeant, cela tombait sous le sens. Mais de quoi se mêlait-elle franchement? Il ne demandait pas l'aumône. Pourquoi se sentait-elle toujours obligée de s'immiscer dans sa vie privée. Était-ce parce qu'elle comptait le dénoncer à Bailey? Cette fois il ne s'agissait plus de le dénoncer pour des mégots de cigarette laissés sur le pavé ou un faux couteau, si elle parlait de ses doutes au principal, Drazic serait non seulement exclu du lycée mais aurait de gros ennuis avec la justice. Honnêtement, il ne pensait pas qu'Anita irait jusque là, bien que cela le vexait dans son amour propre, il admettait qu'elle semblait sincère quand elle disait vouloir l'aider. D'un autre côté, peut-être était-elle venue le confronter afin de le mettre en garde? Car si elle se taisait, à son tour elle se rendait complice de ses agissements. Pourquoi prendrait-elle ce risque pour lui?

C'était décidé, il allait devoir trouver une autre solution pour les nuits à venir. Heureusement avec l'avance que lui avait fourni son copain, d'ici une petite semaine tout au plus, il aurait suffisament d'argent pour emménager au hangar avec Katerina et Charlie. L'espace d'un instant, il envisagea de retourner chez lui puisque son père n'y était plus et qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant un bon bout de temps si le juge l'envoyait en centre de désintoxication, cependant, s'il avait claqué la porte de chez lui, ce n'était pas pour y revenir. Simple question de principe. Il préferait encore coucher dehors que de remettre les pieds dans cet appartement qui lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs.

À ses risques et périls, il allait passer une dernière nuit au lycée.

Il était plus de vingt-deux heures lorsqu'il termina son service au Sharkpool. Bien moins confiant que les fois précédentes, il prit le chemin du lycée non sans jeter des coups d'oeils inquiets derrière lui.

Arrivé sur le trottoir du lycée, il s'attendait presque à voir Bailey, l'attendant de pied ferme accompagné d'une escouade de police. Mais la nuit noire était silencieuse. En revanche, la rue n'était pas totalement déserte, il put nettement voir de longs cheveux blonds éclairés par un reverbère à quelques mètres de là et devenus presque blanc par le reflet de la lune. Il faillit se pincer pour confirmer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Anita Scheppers était devant les grilles du lycée à dix heures du soir passés. Aucun doute qu'elle l'attendait, soit pour le convaincre de rebrousser chemin, soit dans le seul but de s'assurer qu'elle avait vu juste.

Drazic voulait revenir sur ses pas seulement la simple pensée de la savoir seule dehors à une telle heure le força à aller à sa rencontre. Il avait dans l'idée qu'elle resterait de planton un long moment encore s'il ne se montrait pas. Cependant, puisqu'elle n'avait toujours pas repéré sa présence, une idée diabolique lui vint en tête. Aussi furtivement qu'il put, il avança jusqu'à elle et alors qu'elle se retournait enfin, il la surprit en plaçant vivement ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Bouh!! fit-il en retirant aussitôt ses mains.

\- Ahh, cria-t-elle en faisant volte face, une main portée à son coeur.

Ce dernier prit quelques secondes pour savourer sa petite vengeance et ne se cacha pas pour rire de ses malheurs.

\- T'es cinglé! dit-elle avant de le frapper sans ménagement à l'épaule. Tu m'as fichue une peur bleue. Qu'est-ce qui te prends?

\- C'est moi qui devrait te demander ça, lui fit-il remarquer d'une voix qui avait perdu tout amusement. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix revêche. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, hein?

\- Je me balade, c'est un crime?

\- Je t'en prie, Drazic, toi et moi on sait très bien pourquoi tu es là, tout comme tu sais pourquoi je suis venue. Arrêtons de jouer à ce petit jeu, tu veux bien!

\- Là tu vois, c'est là où tu te gourres, je ne sais pas ce que tu fous là. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je crèche au bahut? Tu veux me ballancer, c'est ça?

\- Alors, tu l'admets, remarqua-t-elle, éludant sa dernière remarque.

\- Mais en quoi est-ce que ça te regarde? s'emporta le jeune homme en élevant la voix.

\- Ce que tu fais est illégal, tu pourrais avoir de sérieux ennuis pour ça.

\- Et alors, ce sont mes affaires, non? Est-ce que moi je m'occupe des tiennes? Non, parce que je m'en fous complètement.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, dit-elle d'une voix qui laissait clairement entendre qu'il l'avait vexée.

C'était un beau mensonge de sa part, il le savait car il avait été le premier à lui témoigner de l'intérêt en s'inquiétant de sa brûlure, puis des réactions que son copain Pete pouvait avoir contre elle et quelques instants plus tôt, il se souciait de la savoir seule dehors.

Drazic se pinça l'arrête du nez, paupières closes en même temps qu'il inspira et expira fortement pour se calmer.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici, dit-il en reposant des yeux accusateurs sur Anita.

\- Je voulais en avoir le coeur net, avoua-t-elle.

\- Et maintenant quoi, qu'est-ce que ça va changer à ta vie? s'enquit le jeune homme en sentant sa colère refaire surface.

\- Tu ne comprends pas que tu risques très gros. Et maintenant que je suis dans la confidence...

\- Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé, la coupa-t-il.

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander d'ignorer et de regarder ailleurs, Drazic. J'en suis incapable.

\- Alors t'es venue ici dans le seul but de me dénoncer?

\- Je n'aurais pas à le faire si tu ne dormais plus au lycée.

\- Ah ouais et qu'est-ce que tu me proposes, le banc du bout de la rue? railla-t-il.

\- Tu pourrais venir chez moi, dit-elle gênée.

\- Qu... quoi? demanda-t-il hébété, peu certain d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Ma mère est de garde à l'hôpital cette nuit et Ryan dort chez des amis, s'expliqua la jeune fille.

\- Nan mais tu veux rire là, j'espère?

\- Non, je suis très sérieuse, tu as besoin d'un endroit où dormir.

\- Et si je pionce ici, demain matin tu vas tout déballer à Bailey, c'est ça?

\- Puisque tu me prêtes toujours de mauvaises intentions, autant que je les applique.

\- Je rêves, grogna-t-il en laissant échapper un rire sans joie emprunt d'une lassitude évidente.

Fatigué et très énervé, il se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Et ben tu sais quoi, je prends le risque, dit-il, determiné en la dépassant pour grimper au grillage.

\- Drazic, tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais?

\- Très bien, oui, souffla-t-il en se hissant afin d'enjamber la grille de fer.

\- Et si Bailey avait engagé quelqu'un pour surprendre le voleur, t'y a pensé?

Du haut du grillage, Drazic se figea, considérant un instant la question puis il se ressaisit et sauta deux bons mètres pour se retrouver dans la cour.

\- Drazic! fit-elle d'une voix désespérée en comprenant qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Tu ne peux pas faire ça!

\- Regarde-moi, la provoqua-t-il d'un air moqueur tandis qu'il reculait davantage dans la cour du lycée.

\- Je... je ne partirai pas d'ici non plus.

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? s'inquiéta le jeune homme en réduisant de nouveau la distance qui les séparait.

\- De toute façon, je suis complice maintenant alors si tu dors ici moi aussi.

\- Oh te fous pas de moi! dit-il excédé. Comme si tu allais rentrer par effraction au lycée.

\- Non non, je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir au lycée mais ici.

\- Quoi dehors, dans la rue?

D'un mouvement de tête, elle confirma ses craintes.

\- C'est soit ça, soit tu acceptes mon invitation.

Drazic fit claquer sa mâchoire. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle en soit venue à un tel chantage.

\- Attention, Anita, tu joues sur une pente glissante, la prévint-il d'un ton menaçant.

Elle savait pertinement qu'il ne la laisserait pas seule dehors en pleine nuit, et elle en jouait. Rien que pour cet affront, il voulait l'abandonner à son triste sort.

\- Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur ce que tu fais, décréta Anita.

\- Non, tu vas arrêter de délirer maintenant, tu vas rentrer chez toi et faire comme si de rien n'était, t'as compris!

\- Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à rentrer, insista-t-elle.

\- Tu veux parier! prévint-il d'une voix dangereuse, le visage presque collé au grillage.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que ça te coûtes de venir dormir chez moi? demanda-t-elle la voix presque suppliante. Personne ne le saura, je t'assure que nous seront seuls.

\- C'est pas vrai! T'es sérieusement atteinte, tu sais ça?

Elle ne répondit que par un léger sourire.

\- Tu vas pas me lâcher, hein? devina-t-il.

\- Ce ne sera que pour une nuit, dit-elle, un léger sourire victorieux aux lèvres qu'il aurait voulu lui faire ravaler.

\- Est-ce que j'ai le choix? ragea-t-il en s'agripant une fois de plus à la grille du lycée pour l'escalader.

...

Côte à côte, ils prirent le chemin de la maison des Scheppers. Le silence était à couper au couteau, si lourd et si déstabilisant. Anita sentait Drazic extrêmement tendu et savait qu'il serrait les dents pour s'empêcher de lui cracher une insulte au visage. Le pousser dans ses retranchements n'était sûrement pas la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eut seulement pour le faire céder, elle n'avait eu d'autres alternatives. Elle refusait de se rendre complice d'un tel délit mais plus important encore, elle refusait de rester les bras croisés sans rien faire tout en sachant qu'il dormait dans un endroit aussi froid et hostile.

Devant son portail, elle le vit hésiter et faire un pas en arrière.

\- T'es sûre que ta mère et ton imbécile de frangin ne sont pas là?

\- Certaine, tu sais je suis pas restée toute la soirée dehors, je suis rentrée chez moi entre temps et je t'assure qu'il n'y a personne.

\- À quelle heure doit rentrer ta mère? la questionna Drazic, l'air tout aussi hésitant

\- Pas avant sept heures.

\- Je serai partit depuis longtemps, assura-t-il en pénétrant finalement sur la propriété privée.

À le voir, il ne ressemblait plus au jeune homme assuré et rebelle qu'elle connaissait mais à un petit garçon apeuré.

\- Allez viens, il n'y a personne, se sentit-elle obligé de lui répéter.

La méfiance du jeune homme était communicative car Anita jeta à son tour des regards en arrière au cas où sa commère de voisine serait à sa fenêtre mais celle-ci était plongée dans la pénombre comme toute la maisonnée. Rassurée, elle se pressa tout de même pour rentrer alors que l'histoire effrayante de Ryan lui revenait en mémoire et ouvrit la double porte vitrée menant sur le salon.

\- Fais comme chez toi! dit-elle en cherchant à taton l'interrupteur pour éclairer la pièce.

Drazic entra dans la maison sans répondre et observa d'un oeil craintif les lieux.

\- Est-ce que tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose?

\- Non, te donne pas cette peine! refusa-t-il en posant sa besace sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Anita essaya d'ignorer le ton sec qu'il employait toujours en s'adressant à elle même si cela commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs. Tandis qu'elle réunissait tous les ingredients afin de faire des sandwichs, elle le vit observer la pièce et le couloir donnant sur les chambres comme s'il s'attendait à ce que l'une des portes ne s'ouvrent brusquement sur quelqu'un.

\- Tu peux prendre la chambre de Ryan, si tu veux, lui proposa-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Si tu crois que j'vais dormir dans la piaule de ton frère, persiffla-t-il.

\- Alors prends le canapé, il est très confortable.

\- Si tu le dis, ronchonna Drazic en analysant le canapé en question.

Anita ferma un instant les yeux d'irritation et tenta de se détendre en soufflant lentement.

\- En attendant, tu peux aller te doucher, la salle de bain est juste là, lui indiqua-t-elle poliment malgré ses dents serrées.

\- Pourquoi, je pue?

\- Drazic, éclata-t-elle, j'essaye seulement d'être aimable.

En réalité, elle souhaitait surtout l'éloigner quelques minutes dans l'espoir de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées parce que sa présence la déstabilisait beaucoup.

\- Tu sais, je me douche au bahut.

\- Ah mais je n'ai rien dit! Pourquoi est-ce que tu te mets sur la défensive tout le temps?

\- Parce que tu veux jouer au bon samaritain et que j'aime pas ça.

\- Non, ça va plus loin, le contredit-elle. Tu m'en veux toujours de t'avoir insulté le jour de la rentrée, c'est ça? Mais j'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi, Drazic, tu traîtes tout le monde de la même façon seulement pour eux tu n'as pas la moindre considération alors explique-moi un peu pourquoi moi je devrais en avoir pour toi?

\- C'est toi qui a voulu t'excuser, je te rappelle, moi je ne t'avais rien demandé.

\- C'est vrai mais tu ne t'es pas caché pour me faire comprendre que tu n'oublierais jamais cet écart et pour te dire franchement je n'avais pas envie de passer le restant de l'année en froid avec toi.

\- Ça c'est parce que tu ne supportes pas que quelqu'un puisse te détester.

\- Alors c'est ce que tu ressens pour moi, de la haine?

Elle ne voulait vraiment pas lui faire sentir que cette pensée l'affectait hélas les trémolos de sa voix la trahirent.

\- Bien sûr que non! Dis pas n'importe quoi, répliqua-t-il d'un air soudain embarrassé. Crois-moi, les gens que je déteste vraiment ils le savent tout de suite.

\- Alors quoi?

Drazic soupira bruyamment avant de lever des yeux à travers lesquels une véritable vulnérabilité pouvait se lire.

\- Pourquoi tu t'intéresse à moi?

Anita haussa les épaules, tout aussi chamboulée que lui par leur discussion à coeur ouvert.

\- Tu sais ce n'est pas parce que je suis en colère contre toi que je me fiche totalement de ce qui t'arrive.

\- Personne ne s'est jamais intéressé à moi, dit-il comme un aveu. J'ai dû mal à croire que tu fasses tout ça sans en tirer quelque chose.

\- Je... commença-t-elle mal à l'aise, hésitant à lui dire ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de lui. Je sais que tu vaux plus que ce que tu laisses paraître.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?

\- Quelqu'un qui se moquerait de tout et de tout le monde ne serait pas venu me mettre en garde contre l'un de ses copains au risque de se le mettre à dos.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas envie que s'il t'arrive quelque chose ça me retombe dessus.

\- Tu peux prétendre ce que tu veux, Drazic mais j'ai bien vu la façon dont tu dévisageais Pete quand il me regardait. Tu n'appréciais pas plus que moi son comportement.

Drazic se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure et se contenta de la regarder d'un air agacé afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il était préférable qu'elle laisse tomber le sujet.

\- Tu es loin d'être une personne sans coeur et tu mérites qu'on te tende la main, dit-elle la voix pleine de sympathie.

Visiblement gêné, Drazic se gratta l'arrière de la nuque.

\- Elles sont où tes toilettes? demanda-t-il.

Mais Anita avait dans l'idée qu'il cherchait uniquement à échapper à la conversation.

\- Dans la salle de bain, indiqua-t-elle du doigt.

Il y resta dix bonnes minutes durant lesquelles il dû se doucher en fin de compte car elle entendit l'eau couler un certain temps. Sûrement retardait-il le moment de sortir. Cela la faisait sourire.

Elle finissait de disposer la table lorsque Drazic sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides. N'ayant pas de rechange, il avait remis les vêtements qu'il portait. Elle allait lui proposer des vêtements à Ryan mais se ravisa, jamais il n'accepterait de les porter.

\- Tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit? lança-t-il en regardant les deux assiettes garnis de club sandwich ainsi que des canettes de soda sur la table.

\- J'en ai fait pour moi alors...

\- T'es infernale, dit-il sans méchanceté, un léger rire dans la voix.

Elle fut agréablement surprise de le voir s'asseoir à table avec elle. Il semblait s'être considérablement adoucit depuis qu'elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

Le sourire timide mais bien présent qu'il arborait à la commissure de ses lèvres lui réchauffa le coeur.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Mercredi**

Sur son radio-réveil, les chiffres en rouge indiquèrent à Anita qu'il était plus de minuit. La jeune fille était couchée depuis une bonne heure seulement ses yeux restaient obstinéments ouverts malgré l'obscurité qui reignait dans la chambre. Impossible de se laisser emporter par le sommeil en sachant Drazic dans la pièce d'à côté. Non pas qu'elle craignait sa présence, bien qu'il savait se montrer intimidant et la mettre parfois dans tous ses états, ce n'était pas de la peur qu'il lui inspirait. Du moins, pas dans le sens où on pouvait l'entendre car en effet un sentiment de peur l'animait à cet instant mais c'était uniquement à cause des sentiments que le jeune homme éveillait en elle. Des sentiments confus et omniprésents avec lesquels sont esprit bataillait sans cesse. Des sentiments sur lesquels elle ne parvenait pas encore à mettre de mots. Ce qui l'amenait à faire des choses assez stupides. Cette nuit-là, elle aurait véritablement été capable de dormir dehors jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Même si en toute franchise, elle n'imaginait pas que Drazic puisse la laisser livrer à elle-même en pleine nuit, elle n'avait eu aucune certitude. Les choses qu'elle se savait prête à faire pour lui l'effrayait mais, paradoxalement, tout en ayant conscience de sa folie, elle savait que si une situation similaire venait à se reproduire, elle réagirait de la même façon. En l'espace d'une semaine, Drazic avait pris bien plus d'importance à ses yeux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu prétendre jusqu'à présent malgré la nature de leur relation et le peu de temps qu'ils avaient partagé. Elle ignorait s'il avait ses deux parents, s'il avait des frères et soeurs, s'il avait été mis à la porte de chez lui ou bien s'il était parti de son plein gré. Avait-il avait été maltraité? Tout cela la chagrinnait beaucoup car sans ces éléments elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne lui serait d'aucune aide. Bien entendu, jamais elle n'oserait lui poser ces questions, du moins pas tant que leur relation serait aussi fragile et elle doutait même qu'un jour celle-ci soit suffisament forte pour que Drazic lui confie ce genre de chose.

A force de se retourner dans son lit, Anita finit par se redresser et s'adosser à la tête du lit. Elle avisa son radio-réveil qui indiquait 00h44. Épuisée, son esprit refusait de la laisser en paix.

Elle se demandait ce que Drazic pouvait bien penser d'elle. Se posait-il aussi toutes ces questions? Ressentait-il toutes ces émotions contradictoires à son égard ou bien était-ce à sens unique? Elle savait qu'il lui témoignait de l'intérêt, en ayant eu la preuve à maintes reprises mais elle ignorait si ce traitement de faveur lui était destiné. Aurait-il agi de la même manière en présence de quelqu'un d'autre. La voyait-il toujours comme au premier jour, comme quelqu'un soucieux de son image et en proie à un fort sentiment de culpabilité qui la poussait à faire toutes ces choses dans le seul but d'obtenir son pardon? Il avait raison sur un point, Anita n'appréciait pas l'idée qu'on puisse la détester mais elle devait avouer que dès qu'il était question de Drazic, ce sentiment était multiplié par mille. Et le simple fait de savoir qu'il ne la détestait pas vraiment, qu'il l'avait laissé percer une partie, aussi infime soit-elle du mur de pierre qu'il avait érigé tout autour de lui, lui avait donné l'impression que l'étau emprisonnant son coeur se libérait. Même si elle avait pleinement conscience que rien n'était gagné car le jeune homme avait bien trop peu de confiance en son prochain pour ne pas repartir dans ses travers, elle avait le sentiment que ce soir-là ils avaient réussi à briser la glace et que quelque chose serait différent.

...

Anita avait fini par tomber d'épuisement et dormait du sommeil du Juste quand des bruits la tirèrent de son sommeil. En prêtant une oreille plus attentive, elle reconnut qu'il s'agissait de gémissements. Dégageant sa couette à la hâte, la jeune fille descendit du lit et sortit de sa chambre.

En avançant vers le salon les gémissements se firent plus présents. Drazic, emmitoufflé dans une couverture, se débattait pour se défaire de celle-ci et contre les démons qui semblaient le dévorer tout cru dans son sommeil.

Anita hésita un instant sur la démarche à adopter mais le voir dans cet état lui fit prendre rapidement sa décision. Elle s'avança donc vers lui afin de le réveiller le plus calmement possible, seulement sa maladresse légendaire la fit trébucher contre le pied du guéridon où était posée une lampe de chevet, à hauteur d'un fauteuil dont sa mère se servait régulièrement pour lire. Non seulement, elle se cogna le gros orteil et provoqua un bruit sourd dans la pièce mais pour courroner le tout, en essayant de se rattraper, elle se prit également le pied dans le fil de la lampe qui manqua de peu de tomber. De justesse, la jeune fille s'en saisit avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol.

Malgré tout, ce brouhaha ne fut pas suffisant pour tirer définitivement Drazic de ses sombres rêves. La jeune fille hésita de nouveau à approcher pour l'arracher définitivement à son cauchemar. Qui pouvait prédire sa réaction en de telles circonstances? Cependant, en le voyant se débattre de nouveau avec violence et son visage se tordre de douleur, elle n'y tint plus.

\- Drazic, chuchota-t-elle à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Puisqu'elle n'obtint aucune réaction de sa part, Anita décida de joindre le geste à la parole en posant une main délicate sur son épaule et en le secouant.

Ce fut comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique, tel un jouet monté sur ressort il se redressa brusquement et lui agrippa fermement les épaules en la foudroyant d'un regard absolument terrifiant.

\- Drazic, c'est moi! couina la jeune fille apeurée en essayant de lui faire lâcher prise. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Les yeux de Drazic clignèrent à plusieurs reprises, montrant qu'il reprenait pied à la réalité. Quelques instants plus tard, il relâcha la pression sur les épaules frêles d'Anita et passa nerveusement ses mains tremblantes sur son visage.

\- Ça va? demanda-t-elle, dorénavant plus concernée qu'effrayée par ses gestes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me réveiller comme ça? l'accusa-t-il durement en la fixant d'un regard noir.

\- Je...

\- J'aurais pu t'étrangler!

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Mais faut être complètement stupide pour surprendre quelqu'un dans son sommeil!

À nouveau, il enfouit ses mains dans son visage. Bien que le moment était vraiment mal choisi, Anita essaya de ne pas prêter attention à la couverture qui avait glissé pour révéler son torse mis à nu.

\- Je vais bien, le rassura-t-elle. Mais c'est pour toi que je m'inquiète.

\- Ça va, grommela Drazic.

Afin de se recomposer une figure et effacer les dernières traces de son cauchemar, Drazic s'assit complètement, les pieds bien ancrés dans le sol et se mit deux petites claques sur chacune de ses joues.

\- Je t'apporte de l'eau, dit-elle sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

\- Nooon, rala le jeune homme en repoussant d'un geste irrité la couverture qui s'était emmêlée dans ses jambes et le gênait.

Bien sûr, Anita n'en fit une fois de plus qu'à sa tête, prétextant ne pas l'avoir entendu, elle prit un verre qu'elle remplit d'eau fraîche tirée du robinet et le lui apporta.

\- Tiens.

\- Je t'ai dit non, s'énerva Drazic.

Dans son emportement, il se redressa un peu trop vivement et surprit la jeune fille qui lâcha le verre qu'elle tenait entre les mains et déversa celui-ci sur son torse.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Drazic, je suis désolée!

\- Mais t'as deux mains gauches! s'écria-t-il, le ton accusateur.

Il écarta les bras tandis que l'eau ruisselait sur son torse nu.

\- Je suis désolée, se confondit-elle en excuse en essayant d'essuyer les dégats avec la couverture.

Rageusement, il s'empara de son poignet et l'éloigna de son torse pour finir de se sécher lui-même.

\- T'es une vrai catastrophe! répliqua-t-il sans douceur.

Honteuse, Anita sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- Je suis désolée, se sentit-elle obligée de lui redire. Tu faisais un cauchemar.

\- On t'a jamais dit que c'était dangereux de réveiller quelqu'un?

\- Je voulais juste...

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu voulais m'aider? railla-t-il.

Cette remarque eut pour effet de dissiper la gêne d'Anita et d'un geste agacé, elle le repoussa du plat de la main sur son torse dénudé avant de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait et de retirer précipitament sa main.

À nouveau, la honte s'empara d'elle alors que lui essuyait à présent l'eau qui avait coulé sur son bermuda, selon toute vraissemblance, inconscient de son trouble.

\- Je vais te chercher une serviette, annonça-t-elle.

Puis, sans lui demander son avis, elle se faufila à la vitesse de la lumière à la salle de bain où elle s'accorda quelques secondes de répit afin de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

...

Drazic secoua la tête, interloqué par les réactions de sa camarade mais ne chercha pas à creuser le sujet, encore chamboulé par son mauvais rêve. Il était encore très frais et il pouvait encore sentir les coups de son père s'abattre sur sa mère. Il se voyait lui, à peine âgé de dix ans, recroquevillé dans un coin du salon puis son père délaisser sa mère pour s'en prendre à lui. Plus qu'un cauchemar, cela lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs. Enfant, son père lui avait filé de belles corrections mais jamais il ne s'était acharné sur lui comme il avait pu le faire avec sa mère. En revanche, Drazic avait vécu avec cette peur. Une peur qui avait prit forme lorsque son père avait finalement levé la main sur lui, la semaine passée.

\- Tiens! fit Anita en lui tendant une serviette de bain de couleur bleue, le faisant légèrement sursauter.

Drazic la lui retira des mains sans la remercier pour son geste et s'essuya rapidement le ventre avant de lui rendre la serviette.

\- Est-ce que ça va?

\- Ça n'a pas l'air? rala-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait suffisament cassante pour qu'elle n'insiste pas.

\- Ton rêve n'avait pas l'air très agréable.

Assis sur le bord du canapé, Drazic passa ses mains à l'arrière de sa nuque, effectivement perturbé. Il n'avait pas envie de paraître vulnérable mais il avait besoin d'une minute pour chasser les images de son cauchemar et se réveiller.

\- Tu veux qu'on en parle? demanda-t-elle.

Lorsqu'il sentit le canapé s'affaisser doucement à côté de lui, il sut qu'il n'allait pouvoir échapper à ses questions sans la blesser.

\- Non, dit-il, conscient qu'Anita n'en resterait pas là.

\- Pourtant, tu te débattais dans ton sommeil. Ce ne devait pas être si anodin.

\- Peut-être.

Il soupira fortement, de plus en plus agacé, les mains enfouis dans son visage.

\- Si tu as besoin d'en parler...

\- Je m'en souviens pas d'accord.

\- Mais sache que tu n'es pas tout seul, Drazic.

\- Je te dis que je m'en souviens pas et je te conseille d'en rester à cette version.

Il la fixait avec tant de sérieux et d'intensité qu'elle dut comprendre qu'il était dans son intérêt de ne pas insister. Comme pour donner du poids à ses paroles, un coup de tonnerre éclata, faisant sursauter vivement Anita.

\- Quoi, t'as peur de l'orage? demanda-t-il.

Il n'y avait pas une trace de moquerie dans sa voix, peu disposé à rire, cependant il ne cacha pas son étonnement.

\- Oui et alors? fit-elle légèrement sur la defensive.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai, t'es une vraie poule mouillé, dit-il sur un ton des plus sérieux.

Il savait qu'il était dur, cruel même et qu'Anita aurait sans doute préféré qu'il lui rit au nez au lieu de la rabaisser de la sorte. Mais il était de si mauvaise humeur qu'il ne trouva pas la force de s'excuser.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir insisté comme ça, s'excusa-t-elle.

Surpris que ce soit finalement Anita qui se plie en excuse, Drazic éprouva aussitôt quelques remords.

\- Laisse tomber, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

En levant les yeux sur la pendule du salon il vit qu'il était encore tôt. Il se leva et enfila son tee-shirt puis sa chemise jetée négligemment au pied du canapé.

\- Tu devrais aller te recoucher, il est même pas 5h du mat'.

Il commença à rassembler quelques unes de ses affaires qu'il avait sorti de sa besace pour les y remettre.

\- Et toi? s'interrogea Anita.

\- Je prends une douche et je me tire, répondit-il d'un ton sans appel.

\- Quoi, déjà? s'étonna Anita d'une voix qui laissa entendre toute sa déception. Mais il est vraiment tôt! Je peux nous faire un petit-déjeuner pendant que tu te douches.

\- Non, toi tu vas retourner au pieu et arrêter de me materner!

Bon sang, ce qu'elle pouvait l'agacer! Aussitôt que ces mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche, il les avait regretté, hélas par fierté il préférait les assumer au lieu de s'excuser. Bien qu'il savait ses mots désagréables et n'avait aucune envie de s'emporter contre elle, sa gentillesse excessive lui portait sérieusement sur les nerfs. Lâchement, il la laissa planter dans le salon et prit la direction de la salle de bain, refusant de constater la peine qu'il venait de lui infliger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, bien réveillé par sa douche, il était sur le point de sortir. Cependant, il savait au bruit des couverts et des portes de placards qui s'ouvraient et se refermaient qu'Anita n'avait pas suivi son conseil et qu'elle s'affairait à la cuisine, très certainement dans le but de lui préparer ce fameux petit-déjeuner dont elle lui avait parlé. Heureusement, ces quelques instants de paix en tête à tête avec lui-même avaient permis à Drazic de se détendre et de réaliser la dureté de son attitude envers Anita. En sortant, il la remercierait pour son geste, pour sa gentillesse même si ce dernier trait de caractère l'irritait magistralement, force était de reconnaitre qu'elle n'avait eu que de bonnes intentions à son égard et il ne tenait pas à la blesser davantage.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, Anita avait déjà disposé le nécessaire pour déguster un petit-déjeuner équilibré sur la table basse du salon. Assise sur le canapé, elle prit un gorgée de ce qui ressemblait à du café avant de lever des yeux intimidés vers lui lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence. Elle avait le regard d'une petite fille qui, après une grosse bêtise, s'attendait à se faire disputer.

\- J'en ai fait pour un régiment, avoua-t-elle, timidement.

\- Je vois ça. T'as de la chance que j'ai faim, répondit-il d'un ton qui se voulait taquin.

Il hésita un instant puis prit place sur le canapé à ses côtés.

\- Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais alors... dit-elle en laissant sa phrase en suspens, d'un ton toujours aussi embarrassé.

\- Tu n'avais pas à faire tout ça...

\- Oh c'est pas grand chose, le coupa-t-elle pour se défendre.

\- Mais merci, j'apprécie, ajouta-t-il d'une voix remplie de sincérité avant de choisir de croquer dans un toast beurré comme prétexte pour ne plus avoir à parler.

\- C'est vrai? s'enquit-elle véritablement surprise.

Son étonnement le vexa quelque peu mais puisqu'il ne lui avait donné aucune raison de penser qu'il était reconnaissant de son geste, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

\- Écoute, je sais que j'ai pas été très sympa tout à l'heure, s'excusa finalement Drazic. Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de moi.

\- C'est oublié, affirma-t-elle.

Soudain, Drazic se fit la reflexion qu'il ne méritait pas son amitié ou peu importe la façon dont se nommait leur étrange relation, il n'avait rien fait pour mériter autant de bonté.

\- Tu sais, je veux seulement t'aider mais je me rends compte que je dépasse les bornes parfois.

\- Comme de préparer le petit-dej à 5h10 du mat', rigola-t-il.

Anita sourit à son tour, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- T'es grave, continua-t-il à se moquer en s'enfonçant davantage dans le canapé. T'aurais dû te recoucher!

\- Je n'aurais pas réussi à me rendormir avec l'orage de toute façon, prétendit-elle.

\- Alors ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que je m'apprêtai à partir?

\- Pas du tout, dit-elle en portant un intérêt soudain sur le programme de nuit diffusé à la télévision.

Il pouvait presque voir son nez s'allonger tellement la jeune fille mentait mal.

\- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, je ne compte pas m'éterniser, tu sais, tint-il à lui rappeler.

\- Mais il fait encore nuit dehors, fit-elle remarquer d'une voix et d'un regard soudain suppliant, et ma mère ne rentrera pas avant encore deux bonnes heures.

\- Ne me fais pas ces yeux là!

Il ignorait si elle avait conscience du pouvoir de persuasion qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle jetait ce genre de regard mais il se savait dans l'incapacité d'y résister.

\- Quels yeux? dit-elle, innocemment.

\- Les mêmes que ceux que tu m'a fais pour me forcer à venir ici.

\- Drazic, continua-t-elle de sa voix culpabilisante, il ne fera pas jour avant un moment. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire dehors?

\- Déjà récupérer les affaires que tu m'as empêché de prendre hier.

\- Non mais tu ne vas pas retourner au lycée? s'affola Anita.

\- Je vais me gêner. Pourquoi tu veux encore me dénoncer?

C'était un coup bas. Au fond, il connaissait la réponse mais il avait envie de l'entendre.

Anita haussa les épaules, l'air ennuyé.

\- Je ne l'aurais jamais fait, admit-elle après s'être raclée la gorge.

\- Ah non?

Elle confirma ses dires d'un léger geste de la tête.

\- Alors plus rien ne m'empêche de crècher au bahut ce soir, la taquina-t-il.

Comme il le pensait, elle prit cette remarque au premier degré.

\- Drazic, c'est trop risqué...

\- Oh ça va, je plaisante, même si je le voulais avec les soupçons de Bailey, je ne prendrais plus le risque.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

\- Je verrai, dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules d'un air indifférent.

Anita dû comprendre le message car elle n'insista pas.

Ils mangeaient côte à côte en silence quand soudain, les yeux fixés sur l'écran de la télé, Anita fut prise d'un fou-rire. Pourtant, les clips musicaux diffusés n'avaient rien d'hilarants.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire? demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Il fallait avouer que son rire était communicatif.

\- Oh rien, je... je repensais à Bailey, expliqua-t-elle en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

\- À Bailey?

\- Oui, je l'imaginais faire une nuit blanche au lycée pour essayer de surprendre le squatteur.

À son tour, Drazic éclata de rire tandis que l'image du principal emmitoufflé dans un sac de couchage dans sa salle de classe s'imposa à son esprit.

\- Il aura peut être récupérer mon sac de couchage?

Le fou-rire de la jeune fille reprit de plus bel, tandis qu'elle bousculait gentimment Drazic à l'épaule, celui-ci partit aussi dans un fou-rire.

...

Finalement ce n'est qu'à six heures du matin que le jeune homme quitta sa camarade, même s'il devait admettre qu'elle n'était pas d'une si mauvaise compagnie, il avait dans l'idée de récupérer ses affaires restées au lycée. Jusque là, il laissait tout simplement son sac de sport au gymnase durant les heures de cours et à l'intérieur du lycée durant la nuit afin d'avoir ses affaires sous la main mais depuis que l'agent d'entretien avait mis la main sur son sac de couchage, il avait préféré ne pas tenter le diable. La vielle, il avait donc enfoui son sac de sport derrière un buisson, sous un tas de feuilles, dans un coin abandonné au fond de l'arrière-cour. Malgré sa détermination à le récupérer par crainte que quelqu'un d'autre ne mette la main dessus, en franchissant l'interdit, il ne put s'empêcher d'hésiter. La voix d'Anita résonnait dans sa tête, lui disant de faire marche arrière, que tout cela était futile et qu'il aurait l'occasion de ramasser son sac lorsque le lycée serait ouvert. Seulement, dans moins de quelques heures l'établissement se remplierait de regards indiscrets et les agissements du jeune homme deviendraient bien trop suspicieux à leurs yeux. Bravant une nouvelle fois l'interdit tout en chassant l'horripilante voix d'Anita qui faisait appel à sa prudence, il pénétra dans la cour du lycée. Tout se passa sans encombre jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'arrière cour et qu'une main ferme ne le stoppe dans ses mouvements.

\- Où est-ce que tu crois aller, petit?

À son allure et au balai qu'il tenait en main, Drazic devina qu'il s'agissait de l'agent d'entretien mais s'étonna de le voir ici à cette heure-ci. D'habitude les locaux n'étaient nettoyés que le soir et une heure avant le début des cours quand l'établissement était ouvert et accessible aux intellos désireux de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Il était encore bien trop tôt, le soleil n'était même pas encore levé.

\- J'ai oublié un truc dans mon casier.

\- Ah ouais, et c'est à six heures du matin que tu viens le chercher? Quand le lycée est fermé?

\- C'est un truc vraiment urgent et j'en ai besoin maintenant.

\- Tu sais que ça s'appelle du vandalisme ce que tu fais?

\- Je veux rien voler du tout, juste récupérer un truc qui m'appartient.

\- Bah tiens, tu me prends pour un crétin? C'est toi qui squatte le bâtiment, pas vrai.

\- Je viens d'arriver, je vous dit, commença à s'énerver Drazic.

\- T'inquiète, je te crois, je t'ai vu enjamber la grille.

Drazic fronça les sourcils, inquiet par la tournure des événements. Depuis combien de temps au juste ce type l'observait-il et que faisait-il réellement dans l'établissement à une heure si matinale?

\- Bon, je peux y aller maintenant?

\- T'as peut être pas couché ici cette nuit mais je suis sûr que c'est toi qui l'a fait les autres nuits.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez?

\- Pas la peine de t'énerver petit. Je ne fais que constater des faits. Tu pénètres ici à l'aube pour récupérer soit disant un truc. Ce serait pas le duvet que je t'ai confisqué par hasard?

\- Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez! grogna Drazic en essayant de partir.

Hélas, l'agent d'entretien avait d'autre projets pour lui et le retint énergiquement par le bras.

\- Tu vas pas faire le malin avec moi, mon petit gars, parce qu'avec ce que tu viens de faire, j'en ai assez pour avertir les flics.

\- Ouais ben allez-y!

\- Tu te crois malin, hein, mais tu risque de te retrouver dans un sacré merdier si je les mêle à ça.

Drazic se demandait encore ce qui le retenait de lui décrocher la mâchoire. Ce type le prenait de haut et il avait vraissemblablement une idée derrière la tête pour parler au lieu d'agir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

L'homme d'une quarantaine d'année esquissa un sourire sournois avant de tirer sans ménagement Drazic par le bras et de le conduire dans le hall du lycée.

\- Ca serait pas à toi par hasard?

À leurs pieds se trouvaient le sac de sport de Drazic dont les affaires avaient été retournées.

\- Vous avez fouillez dans mes affaires, gronda Drazic. Vous aviez pas le droit!

\- Ah, elle est bien bonne celle-là! C'est toi qui va me dire ce qui est juste ou non?

Drazic le fusilla d'un regard mauvais, sans répondre.

\- Un peu gros pour tenir dans un casier, hein, rigola-t-il, c'est sûrement pour ça que tu l'a planqué dans la cour!

\- Bon vous cherchez quoi? s'impatienta Drazic, la mâchoire crispée.

\- Je suis prêt à fermer les yeux si tu me donnes une petite compensation.

Au départ, lorsque l'homme agita sous son nez une dizaine de billets, Drazic se demanda à quoi tout cela rimait mais quand il jeta un nouveau regard sur son sac puis à nouveau sur l'argent que son vis-à-vis tenait en main, son coeur manqua un battement.

\- Mais ouais allez-y, vous gênez pas, servez-vous!

\- C'est bien ce que je compte faire, mon petit, assura l'homme de ménage en donnant une légère tape intimidante sur la joue de Drazic qui se recula aussitôt dans une posture rigide, prêt à bondir.

Drazic n'était pas assez fou pour le frapper, si l'agent d'entretien du lycée portait plainte pour coups et blessures et ajoutait à sa déclaration ce dont il avait été témoin ce matin-là, avec son passif, Drazic serait envoyé immédiatement en centre de détention. Néanmoins, il dut faire un effort surhumain pour se contrôler.

\- Ça couvrira les dommages que tu as fait en dormant ici.

Drazic faillit répliquer une remarque acerbe mais fit preuve de bon sens en se taisant. Ainsi il n'affirmait ni n'infirmait rien, et cela restait sa parole contre la sienne.

\- C'est du vol, dit-il.

\- Je suis sûr que les flics verrait ça autrement, se moqua l'homme. Allez, file d'ici avant que je ne change d'avis.

D'un coup de pied, il envoya le sac éventré dans la direction de Drazic qui s'empressa de ramasser toutes ses affaires.

\- Vous allez pas vous en tirer comme ça, le menaça-t-il, le doigt pointé vers lui.

\- Mais oui je t'attends toi et tes potes de cour de récré, répliqua sarcastiquement l'homme.

Drazic serra les dents et les poings et partit aussi vite qu'il en fut capable afin de s'empêcher de commettre un acte criminel envers cet énergumène.

...

Une demie heure plus tard, assis sur un muret en face du lycée, il pestait toujours autant de s'être fait prendre et soutirer les cent dollars qu'il avait eu tant de mal à obtenir. Heureusement, dans son malheur, sa méfiance l'avait sauvé car lorsqu'il avait caché l'argent dans son sac, il l'avait divisé en trois. Ainsi, une partie était bien planquée dans la poche de sa veste tandis que la dernière se trouvait dans son casier. Une des choses qu'il avait appris de son père c'était à planquer son argent. Son paternel prétendait toujours n'avoir pas le moindre sous de côté et ne pouvoir payer ses créanciers alors que Dragan dissimulait du liquide dans divers recoins afin de s'acheter de l'alcool et du tabac. Ayant suivi la façon de procéder de son père, Drazic disposait donc de cent cinquante dollars mais rageait d'avoir perdu le tiers de l'avance de son pote. Il allait devoir trouver le moyen de récupérer cet argent au plus vite s'il voulait intégrer le loft.

...

Anita se sentait comme un sur un petit nuage, le coeur bien plus léger. Si le début de la soirée avec Drazic avait très mal démarré, le reste de la nuit l'avait confortée dans l'idée que son camarade n'était pas irrécupérable. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui méritait qu'on s'y intéresse. En ce tout début de matinée, la jeune fille se réjouissait d'avoir passé un moment agréable en sa compagnie. Bien qu'il restait toujours de nature obstinément grincheuse, Drazic avait ravalé sa fierté pour s'excuser de la façon dont il s'était comporté et avoué apprécier son geste alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Sans doute avait il fini par admettre que les intentions d'Anita n'avaient rien de malsaines et étaient sincères et justifiées. En lui proposant de venir dormir chez elle, jamais elle n'avait eu l'intention de se jouer de lui ou de gonfler son propre égo, seulement ce n'était pas des attentions auxquelles Drazic était contumier, sa méfiance et son animosité était donc compréhensibles. Anita ne lui en tenait pas rigueur mais appréciait d'autant plus ses remerciements.

Arrivée à hauteur du lycée, des picotements désagréables à l'arrière de sa nuque la firent se retourner. Son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle vit l'inquiétante connaissance de Drazic, le dénommé Pete, les yeux fixés sur elle comme s'il voulait la dévorer. Il la suivait du regard depuis un moment semblait-il, sûrement depuis qu'elle avait tourné à l'angle de la rue. L'attendait-il? Son regard sombre et insistant, ajouté à ses pensées dérangeantes, la mit extrêtement mal à l'aise et par instinct de survie elle pressa le pas. Ce qui, elle devait l'avouer, n'était pas une attitude des plus discrète et détachée. Si elle voulait prétendre qu'il ne l'inquiétait pas, cette fuite en avant l'avait clairement trahie. Hélas, la panique avait pris le pas sur sa raison.

\- Anita! L'appela soudain une voix qui, l'espace d'un instant la fit davantage accélérer.

Quand elle réalisa que la voix ne lui était ni désagréable ni étrangère, la jeune fille relâcha un long soupir de soulagement et fit volte face pour se diriger vers la source.

\- C'est toi!

\- Ça va? s'inquiéta Charlie en ayant sans doute perçu son ton affolé.

\- Oui oui.

\- Tu es toute blanche, fit-il remarquer.

\- J'ai juste couru de peur d'arriver en retard, et ça ne m'a pas très bien réussi, mentit-elle.

\- Mais les cours ne commencent pas avant vingt minutes, tu sais.

\- Ah oui?

\- Tu es sûre que ça va? insista Charlie.

Anita opina de la tête tandis qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard anxieux sur la rue d'en face. À sa grande surprise, Pete avait disparu.

\- Est-ce que tu as fini les exos de maths? demanda-t-elle, désireuse de changer la conversation.

\- Oui pourquoi, tu sèches sur un problème?

\- Pas qu'un, plaisanta-t-elle en le tirant gentimment par le bras pour le faire entrer au lycée.

Si Charlie était dubitatif sur la conduite de sa camarade, il garda ses doutes pour lui et la suivit docilement dans la cour du lycée.

...

En entrant en cours d'Histoire, Drazic vit Anita déjà assise à une table proche de la fenêtre sortir ses affaires. Comme si elle avait senti sa présence, la jeune fille redressa la tête et lui rendit le sourire qui étirait également ses lèvres sans s'en rendre compte. Un sourire qu'il réprima dès qu'il en prit conscience, sa carapace regonflée en un instant, et gagna sa place habituelle dans le fond de la classe sans un regard de plus pour qui que ce soit.

Les minutes passèrent rapidement. Drazic fulminait toujours contre l'argent qu'il avait perdu bêtement et n'écoutait rien du cours d'Histoire, ce qui ne changeait pas réellement de d'habitude seulement cette fois il avait une vraie préoccupation. Las de ses reflexions qui ne menaient à rien si ce n'était lui coller un dangereux mal de crâne, il en émergea pour s'interresser à son environnement. La plupart de ses camarades étaient plongés dans le texte que Ronnie leur avait demandé de lire en silence, quelques uns avaient la tête couchée sur le bureau, plus endormis qu'assidûs à la tâche tandis que d'autres, comme Anita, gardaient la tête baissée sur l'ouvrage sans pour autant le lire. Il ne voyait sa camarade que de profil, pourtant il était certain qu'elle était accaparée par ses pensées et non par la culture aborigène. Ses yeux semblaient dans le vague et pas une fois il ne la vit tourner les pages du livre, alors soit elle était une lectrice terriblement lente, ce qu'il savait être faux, soit elle ne lisait pas une ligne. Pour quelqu'un qui aimait tant les études, ne pas la voir s'adonner à son passe temps favoris était troublant. De plus, il la trouvait un peu éteinte alors qu'en la quittant au petit matin, elle semblait en pleine forme. Et oui, il faisait attention à ce genre de petits détails, il devait bien l'admettre. Anita avait ce petit côté attachant qui ne laissait personne indifférent. Drazic remarquait qu'une fois de plus elle s'était assise à côté de Charlie. Était-ce donc sa brouille avec son intello de copine qui la chagrinnait autant?

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage sur la question que la sonnerie retentit, annonçant pour lui et la majorité de ses camarades une petite pause de cinq minutes bien méritée pour couper court à l'ennui mortel de ce cours.

Toutefois, les élèves furent obligés de rester dans la salle, si Ronnie leur accordait une pause, c'était par pure gentillesse et elle ne tenait pas à ce que cela se retourne contre elle en perdant la moitié de sa dernière heure de cours à attendre ceux qui se seraient perdus dans les couloirs.

Afin de palier à l'ennui, Drazic décida de se mêler à la conversation des plus puériles qu'entretenaient son copain Bazza et Chris sur la nouvelle stagiaire, sexy selon leur dire, de la bibliothèque. Il était pratiquement convaincu qu'aucun des deux n'avaient mis les pieds dans la bibliothèque depuis des lustres et se contentaient de rapporter les dires des autres élèves puisque les "mâles" de ce lycée n'avaient que ces rumeurs à la bouche depuis ce matin-là et il paraissait évident que peu d'entre eux l'avaient vu de leurs propres yeux puisque tantôt elle était brune aux cheveux longs, tantôt blonde aux cheveux courts.

Bien que cela n'ait pas la moindre importance pour lui, Drazic essaya d'en apprendre davantage, curieux et désireux de se changer l'esprit.

Pourtant, avant même de le réaliser, son regard se porta de nouveau sur Anita. Entourée de ses amis, Michelle, Charlie et Katerina, elle sembla désormais bien loin des tracas qui lui donnaient des plis sur le front quelques minutes plus tôt. La voir sourire, lui amena aussitôt un sourire idiot au bord des lèvres.

...

La seconde heure du cours d'Histoire fut plus animée et les élèves purent donner leurs impressions sur la lecture. Contrairement à d'habitude, Anita bien que plus joviale, ne participa pas à l'échange, laissant des personnes comme Mai et Charlie monopoliser le sujet qui se transforma bien vite en débat.

Son attention était, une fois de plus mise à rude épreuve ce matin-là, entre ses inquiétudes concernant Drazic et les frissons qui lui parcouraient l'échine à la simple pensée que Pete pourrait l'attendre à la sortie du lycée. Elle avait conscience d'être à la limite de la paranoïa, hélas elle ne pouvait se défaire de ses angoisses depuis qu'elle avait eu l'impression que Pete la guettait. Une partie d'elle tentait de se convaincre qu'elle se faisait des films et qu'il passait sûrement par cette rue tous les matins sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte mais une autre lui rappelait que les coïncidences étaient rares, en particulier lorsque la personne en question l'avait pratiquement menacée la veille.

\- Bien, avant que vous ne quittiez la salle, j'aimerais que pour la prochaine fois vous me fassiez un résumé de ce que nous avons lu ensemble ce matin!

Des râles de mécontentements se firent entendre suivirent d'un "oui mademoiselle!" molasson de la part des élèves.

...

Comme à son habitude, Drazic descendit l'escalier en se laissant glisser sur la rampe, l'idée de bousculer quelqu'un étant la dernière de ses préoccupations. Arrivé, en bas, il jeta un regard circulaire, espérant ne pas croiser son copain à qui il devait de l'argent. Il savait que Mark n'était pas du genre à offrir quoique ce soit et qu'il ne manquerait pas une occasion de lui rappeler sa dette envers lui. Ce que lui-même aurait fait à sa place. Seulement, ce matin-là il n'avait réellement aucune envie de se prendre des remarques. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Anita. Bien que sa camarade fut occupée à sortir son livre de Maths de son casier, il lui trouvait encore l'air morose. Selon lui, la seule personne susceptible de l'avoir contrariée en ce début de matinée ne pouvait être que Mélanie. N'y tenant plus, et sans savoir ce qui le poussait à agir, il alla à sa rencontre.

\- T'es pas très bavarde aujourd'hui?

Anita leva son regard bleu ombragé et perplexe vers lui.

\- Je croyais que la participation en classe comptait pour un quart de notre moyenne, ça va faire tâche sur ton relevé.

Drazic dit cela sur le ton de l'humour et avec bien moins de méchancetée qu'il lui avait témoigné les fois précédentes. Il cherchait juste à la dérider un peu sans avoir à lui faire part de son inquiétude.

\- Sérieusement? Je croyais qu'on était passé à autre chose, Drazic! fit remarquer Anita, trop soucieuse et agacée pour relever le ton taquin de son camarade.

\- Ça va? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

\- Oh mais oui, pourquoi? soupira-t-elle, l'air faussement innocent.

\- Ben, je sais pas, t'es pas comme d'habitude!

\- Et je suis comment d'habitude? se vexa la jeune fille.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose depuis ce matin? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Oh mais y'a rien, Drazic, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher! Je suis juste pas d'humeur, c'est tout, ça arrive à tout le monde. Tu devrais comprendre ça.

Drazic haussa les sourcils, plus surpris que réellement vexé par son insulte mais choisit de laisser couler pour cette fois, sentant qu'Anita n'était pas vraiment dans un bon état d'esprit.

\- Désolée, lui dit-elle finalement, réalisant certainement qu'elle avait été trop loin. Est-ce que tu as pu récupérer tes affaires?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Drazic de s'agacer parce qu'il sentait qu'elle revenait sur ses problèmes à lui uniquement pour échapper aux siens.

\- Si on veut.

\- Comment ça?

\- Oh, c'est pas important, éluda-t-il, peu enclin à lui raconter sa mésaventure de ce matin.

\- Tu as réfléchi où tu allais dormir cette nuit?

\- Je trouverai bien, répondit-il un peu séchement.

Il ignorait comment elle avait réussi son coup, mais les rôles avaient été inversés et ce fut à son tour de vouloir échapper à la conversation.

\- Mais où ça, tu ne vas quand même pas dormir dehors?

\- J'en sais rien encore mais c'est pas à toi de te préoccuper de ça.

\- Nous avons un sous sol que nous n'utilisons jamais...

À ces mots, Drazic eut un rire jaune.

\- Je vois tout de suite où tu veux en venir et c'est même pas la peine d'y penser, la coupa-t-il.

\- Mais enfin pourquoi pas? Le seul qui y allait était mon père lorsqu'il s'en servait de menuiserie depuis, personne n'y met les pieds.

\- Si tu crois que je vais crècher dans ton sous sol...

\- Mais ce ne sera l'affaire que de quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus, le temps que tu te retournes, insista-t-elle.

Drazic soupira fortement. Ce qu'elle pouvait être bornée.

\- Je t'ai dit non!

Une fois de plus, il avait usé d'un ton des plus désagréables. Il s'en voulu lorsqu'il vit sa mine enjouée se durcir et accuser le coup mais cette fois il décida qu'elle l'avait bien cherché. Elle était plus têtue qu'une mule!

\- Écoute, se radoucit Drazic, j'apprécie beaucoup ce que tu as fait pour moi cette nuit, mais ça s'arrête là, d'accord!

Anita ouvrait sa bouche pour rétorquer mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie que ta mère ou ton frangin me découvre.

\- Pourtant je t'assure qu'il n'y a personne qui y va dans ce sous sol.

\- Anita, gronda-t-il en prenant sur lui pour garder son calme.

\- Bon, bon très bien, céda-t-elle. J'essayais simplement de trouver une solution.

\- La solution c'est à moi de la trouver, pas à toi.

Elle fronça les sourcils, l'air fâché avant qu'un soupir ne s'échappe de ses lèvres et que ses épaules ne s'affaissent, vaincue.

\- Je dis pas ça pour être méchant, clarifia-t-il, conscient de l'avoir froissé. Mais c'est mon problème, d'accord, alors tu me laisse le régler comme je l'entends.

\- Il n'y a pas de honte à accepter de l'aide, tu sais.

Tandis qu'il lui faisait les gros yeux afin de lui demander silencieusement de passer à autre chose, Mr Bailey les interrompit de sa grosse voix.

\- Drazic, pourriez-vous venir dans mon bureau, s'il vous plait!

Cette requête en était une et non un ordre, comme le principal avait pour habitude de donner, particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui. Mais Drazic n'en menait pas large, craignant que l'agent d'entretien, non comptant d'avoir empoché de l'argent, l'ait également dénoncé.

\- Maintenant? demanda-t-il, pour la forme, sachant que Mr Bailey ne lui laiserait pas de délai.

\- Oui, maintenant, confirma ce dernier en se dirigeant vers son bureau sans l'attendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'étonna Anita, la mine inquiète.

\- Je vais vite le découvrir, assura Drazic en haussant les épaules d'un air nonchalant. À plus!

Anita lui fit un faible sourire pour le saluer, certainement contrariée que la discussion n'ait pas tournée en sa faveur.

...

\- Entrez et asseyez-vous! Intima Mr Bailey.

\- Non ça va aller, déclina Drazic, d'un ton sec. Pourquoi je suis ici?

Bailey soupira fortement avant de contourner son bureau et de se planter devant.

\- L'inspecteur en charge du dossier de votre père m'a fait part d'une nouvelle qui m'ennuie beaucoup.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter Drazic.

Certes, il avait décidé de ne pas tendre la main à son père et le laisser porter seul le poid de ses erreurs, néanmoins cela ne signifiait pas qu'il avait cessé de s'inquiéter de son sort. Et il doutait qu'un jour il puisse réellement le rayer de sa vie, aussi forte que soit sa volontée à le faire.

\- Il ne s'agit pas réellement de votre père, reprit Bailey.

Drazic lâcha un soupir de soulagement avant de froncer les sourcils, à la fois confus et soucieux.

\- Je ne vous suis pas.

\- Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, demanda-t-il en commençant à faire les cent pas autour de son bureau. Vous habitiez bien chez votre père avant qu'il ne soit arrêté?

Drazic acquiesça, soucieux de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

\- L'inspecteur Riley y est passé hier et plusieurs voisins lui ont affirmé que l'appartement était inoccupé depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Et alors?

Drazic essayait de conserver un ton calme et détaché mais un mauvais pressentiment lui prenait les tripes. L'agent d'entretien avait-il parlé?

\- Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si votre départ soudain de chez votre père serait en lien avec le sac de couchage que l'homme de ménage a retrouvé l'autre jour dans l'enceinte de cet établissement.

\- Où vous voulez en venir? fit le jeune homme en faisant exprès de ne pas comprendre.

\- Je vous en prie, Drazic, si vous avez quelque chose à m'avouer c'est maintenant ou jamais!

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez! nia Drazic.

Il comprit que Bailey n'avait absolument aucune preuve de ce qu'il avançait sinon il n'aurait pas perdu son temps à prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai.

\- Je dors chez des potes depuis quelques jours, dit-il. En quoi ça pose un problème?

\- Et vos amis soutiendraient cette version? s'enquit Bailey, l'air suspicieux.

\- De quoi vous m'accusez au juste? s'agaça le jeune homme.

\- Ah mais je ne vous accuse de rien, prétendit le principal.

\- Vraiment parce que j'aurais juré le contraire.

\- Je tiens simplement à éclaircir certains points. Mais si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénients à ce que j'interroge vos amis?

\- Non allez-y, mais je pourrais porter plainte contre vous pour harcèlement.

Le proviseur haussa les sourcils et leva le menton d'un air de défi avant de laisser retomber ses épaules.

\- Bien, bien, je ne remettrais pas votre parole en doute Drazic mais sachez que si vous avez des difficultés à vous loger, des foyers existent...

\- Non merci ça va aller, le coupa Drazic.

\- Ce genre de foyer ne vous coûtera rien, je vous le garantis...

\- Je peux m'en aller maintenant? insista Drazic d'une voix sans appel.

\- Oui, oui, allez-y le congédia Bailey d'un ton irrité, en désignant la sortie.

...

\- C'est une catastrophe! se désola Anita, les yeux fixés sur la seule et unique feuille rassemblant les signatures de la pétition.

Debout, dans un coin de la cour principale, Anita, Charlie et Michelle était en pleine discussion sur l'opération "Bailey" qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain.

\- Même ceux sur qui je comptais n'ont pas signés, avoua Charlie.

\- Ils ont bien trop peur de Bailey, comprit Anita.

\- Oui il est tout yeux tout oreilles, pas facile de faire circuler la pétition sans se faire voir.

Anita acquiesça lentement avant de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Mais on ne va quand même pas laisser tomber!

\- Je reste convaincu que de le pousser un peu serait plus efficace que ça, assura Michelle.

\- Non non, refusa Anita. C'est trop dangereux, je t'assure.

Michelle dodelina légèrement de la tête, les sourcils fronçés, preuve qu'elle n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec sa copine mais acceptait sa réponse.

\- Il y aurait peut être un moyen, réfléchit Charlie.

\- Lequel? s'enquit Anita.

\- On pourrait aller au Sharkpool!

\- Je ne te suis pas, dit Michelle, incrédule.

\- Ouiii, comprit Anita. C'est le seul endroit où ceux du lycée se retrouvent après les cours. On serait loin de Bailey, c'est parfait.

\- Pour ça je suis moins sûr, la détrompa Charlie. Il vient parfois boire un café.

\- Ce serait vraiment la poisse, avoua Anita tout en riant.

\- Mais c'est pas bête. Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, approuva Michelle.

\- Sharkpool à 18h? proposa Charlie.

Anita et Michelle s'interrogèrent du regard avant d'approuver.

...

Dès lors qu'elle aperçut Katerina rentrer dans le hall du lycée, Anita salua ses deux camarades de classe puis alla à la rencontre de celle-ci.

\- Hey, tu as une minute?

\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Soudain mal à l'aise, Anita observa furtivement les alentours et incita Katerina à se mettre dans un coin reculé du hall, derrière la rangée de casiers..

\- Là tu m'intrigues, rit Katerina.

\- C'est au sujet de Drazic, annonça Anita après avoir prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage.

\- Drazic?! S'exclama Katerina avec étonnement d'une voix plus forte que son amie le prévoyait.

\- Chuttt, fit Anita.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait?

Comme à chaque fois qu'une situation l'excitait, Katerina ne pouvait ôter ce sourire amusé de son visage.

\- Rien de grave mais j'ai besoin que tu me rende un service.

\- Pour Drazic? demanda Katerina de plus en plus intriguée et amusée.

Tandis qu'Anita confirma ses dires d'un mouvement de tête, Katerina parut de plus en plus intéréssée.

\- Un service pour Drazic? réitéra Katerina comme pour s'assurer d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Oui mais promet-moi de n'en parler à personne et surtout pas à Drazic.

Divertie par la tournure que prenait la conversation, Katerina croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit la suite.

...

Installés en salle de science pour leur cours de Mathématiques, les élèves attendirent l'arrivée de Mr Bailey. Les quelques minutes de retard du professeur leur laissèrent l'occasion de faire diverses facéties. Ainsi, tels des enfants de cinq ans, Bazza et Ryan se lançaient des boules de papier à travers la salle tandis que Chris était monté sur une table pour imiter Mr Bailey mais il se servit aussi de son petit jeu d'imitation pour se moquer d'Ox et faire deviner aux autres de qui il s'agissait. Le reste de la classe bavardait ou riait à gorge déployée.

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait les calmer? demanda Anita en avançant vers Mélanie, une rangée devant elle.

\- Fais-le si ça te chante!

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais plus peur de rien ni de personne? la nargua Anita.

\- Je sais reconnaitre une cause quand elle est perdue.

Anita roula des yeux, exaspérée avant de se lever et de se placer au centre de la pièce, sur la première marche de l'estrade.

\- Hey, s'il vous plait les gars! Bailey va arriver d'une minute à l'autre!

\- Et alors, t'as peur de ne pas avoir ton bon point? se moqua Chris en sautant de la table pour aller à sa rencontre.

\- Si tu préfère te comporter en vrai gamin, continues mais ne va pas te plaindre si tu récoltes des heures de colles.

\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas avoir si tu nous laisse faire n'importe quoi? insista Chris en approchant de la jeune fille qui croisait les bras sur sa poitrine et le regardait de haut, peu intimidée.

\- Hey c'est bon, fiche lui la paix! intervint Ryan qui n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on prenne sa soeur à partie.

À ce moment, Drazic franchit le seuil de la porte, l'air passablement énervé et gagna vite sa place.

\- C'est pas de ma faute si ta frangine est une vendue, poursuivit Chris sans quitter Anita du regard.

\- Tu retires ça! ordonna Ryan, le doigt pointé sur lui.

\- Tu devrais pas la défendre, elle vendrait père et mère...

\- C'est bon, tu te la fermes Chris! s'interposa Drazic d'un ton froid.

\- T'es de son côté? s'étonna son copain, la mine dégoutée en se tournant vers lui.

\- Bailey est juste derrière moi, répondit Drazic pour toute réponse.

Cette nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe. Les élèves dissipés regagnèrent leur place à la hâte, peu soucieux de se bousculer sauvagement dans la précipitation, y compris Chris qui grommela une insulte inintelligible en s'installant à la première place venue. Anita rejoignit également sa place à côté de Michelle tandis qu'un léger sourire illumina son visage en posant son regard sur Drazic. Hélas, ce dernier, absorbé par ses pensées, ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Déçue, la jeune fille s'assit alors que Mr Bailey entra enfin dans sa salle de classe.

\- Bien, j'espère que tout le monde est là? demanda-t-il d'une voix dure en fermant la porte.

Les élèves se regardèrent quelque peu inquiets du ton qu'employait leur professeur, se demandant s'il allait revêtir une fois encore son habit de principal pour quelques minutes.

\- J'ai corrigé vos devoirs de vendredi, déclara-t-il en prenant le tas de copies qu'il tenait en main pour le claquer sur son bureau. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que je suis atterré! Certains n'ont même pas su écrire leur nom correctement!

Au lieu de les inquiéter cette remarque fit sourire Drazic, Ryan, Bazza et Katerina, qui se reçut un coup de coude de Charlie en dépit du fait que lui aussi semblait trouver la situation amusante.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous passerez votre examen final à la fin de l'année?

Face au silence de ses élèves et aux rires de certains, Mr Bailey poursuivit.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle! J'attends de vous que vous rattrapiez votre retard avant la fin du mois. Si ce n'est pas fait, je vous assignerais un professeur de mathématique pour quelques heures de plus par semaine.

\- Attendez, vous voulez dire en dehors des heures de cours? s'inquiéta Ryan.

\- En effet, Scheppers, ce professeur viendra spécialement pour les cas désespérés comme vous.

Ryan ne fit que glousser.

\- Oh exagérez pas, msieur, je suis sûr que j'ai pas tant raté que ça.

\- Non, non, en effet, vous avez parfaitement rempli les blancs d'inepties et vous avez su noter correctement votre nom dans la marge au lieu de le mettre dans la case qui lui était destiné, en revanche vous n'avez pas jugé bon d'y apposer votre prénom. Heureusement qu'Anita y a mis le sien et que votre écriture est bien moins appliquée que la sienne sinon je n'aurais même pas su à qui le devoir appartenait.

Les moqueries et rires fusèrent aussitôt. Loin de s'en vexer, Ryan se retourna et encouragea les applaudissements d'un air fier de lui.

\- Ça suffit! intima Bailey, d'une voix ferme. Si vous n'étiez pas collé cette semaine, sachez que vous n'y auriez pas échappé! Cependant, je doute que ce genre de traitement vous fasse entrer du plomb dans la cervelle.

Il lâcha son regard du jeune jomme dans le but de s'adresser à l'ensemble de ses élèves.

\- C'est pourquoi vous allez tous me refaire un devoir similaire pour vendredi.

De rales de mécontentements et des protestations se firent aussitôt entendre.

\- Mais c'est totalement injuste pour ceux qui ont réussi, répliqua Mélanie.

\- Oh ne vous flater pas trop vite, Mlle Black, votre copie n'est pas des plus excellente non plus.

\- Ahaha!!! fit Drazic moqueur avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant.

\- Je m'attendais à mieux de votre part, ajouta Mr Bailey.

\- Peut-être que si vous nous aviez donné ce devoir après nous avoir fait reviser le programme nos résultats ne seraient pas si catastrophiques.

\- Je n'apprécie pas vraiment votre ton!

\- Pourquoi? Parce que contrairement aux autres, j'ai le courage de dire ce qu'ils pensent tout bas. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. C'est bien ce que vous voulez, faire de nous des adultes responsables, capables de penser par nous même.

\- Ouuuh, le nouveau toutou va mordre son maître, se moqua Chris.

\- Ouais, allez vas-y, sors les crocs Mélanie, renchérit Drazic, l'air surexcité.

\- Vous nous donnez des devoirs maison sur un sujet que la plupart d'entre nous ne maîtrise pas et n'a pas révisé depuis l'année dernière et vous espérez une réussite. Que croyez-vous? Que nous allons nous rappeller de tout. Nous ne sommes pas des machines.

\- Bien, bien Mélanie, dit le professeur dans un rire jaune. Puisque je suis trop dur avec vous, nous allons les revoir ces chapitres.

Il porta ensuite un regard à la classe.

\- À raison d'une heure supplémentaire par jour pendant une semaine à compter de lundi.

\- Quoi? s'exclamèrent les élèves dans un esprit de rebellion.

\- Ah non mais monsieur, on ne peut pas rester après les cours, dit Charlie.

\- Alors ça pas question, ajouta Ryan, bougon.

\- Et bien, vous vous en plaindrez à votre camarade de classe qui juge que nous n'avons pas assez d'heures de mathématiques dans la semaine pour revoir tout le programme.

\- Ouais, bien joué Mélanie! maugréa Ryan.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, monsieur, se défendit Mélanie d'une voix toujours aussi suffisante.

\- Certains d'entre nous travaillent après les cours, monsieur, renchérit Charlie.

\- Oui oui, du calme. Bien entendu, ceux qui ont ce type de priorité et qui seront en mesure de le justifier seront exemptés.

\- Ouaiiiis, cria Drazic, victorieux.

\- Oh rêve pas Drazic, rit Katerina, il va vérifier tes horraires.

\- Ohhh c'est naze, se révolta le jeune homme. Ça devrait être interdit!

\- Ceux qui ne pourront venir devront tout de même rattraper le travail fait en classe, prévint Mr Bailey sans prêter aucune importance aux plaintes.

\- Hors de question que j'y aille! ronchonna toujours Ryan.

\- Maintenant que tout ceci est mis au clair, mettons-nous au travail!

C'est la dans mauvaise ambiance générale et avec un manque de volonté évident des élèves que Mr Bailey débuta son cours.

...

Lorsque l'heure de cours s'acheva, les élèves bondirent de leur chaise et commencèrent à se ruer vers la sortie quand la voix de Bailey les arrêta:

\- Avant que vous ne partiez je dois vous annoncer qu'en raison du mauvais temps, le cours de sport a été annulé.

Cette annonce fut immédiatement suivie de cris de joie.

\- Puisqu'il s'agissait de votre dernier cours de la journée, vous êtes libre.

Ce fut l'euphorie générale mais comme à son habitude, Bailey su refroidir leurs ardeurs.

\- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, jeunes gens. Croyez bien que si je n'avais pas eu mes petits secondes après le déjeuner, vous l'auriez eu cette heure de cours supplémentaire. Mais elle prendra effet dès lundi à 15h.

\- Vous savez comment casser l'ambiance! fit remarquer Ryan en suivant le mouvement de foule vers la sortie libératrice.

\- Pour ceux qui le souhaitent, s'écria Bailey pour couvrir le chahut, la salle informatique et la bibliothèque sont accessibles durant les heures de cours à condition que vous sachiez vous tenir.

\- Qui peut vouloir rester? railla Drazic.

\- Ceux qui ont des priorités plus importante que de lambiner sur la plage, répliqua Mélanie.

En passant devant Anita et Mélanie, Drazic adressa à la cette dernière une grimace exagérément forcée, donnant l'illusion qu'il prenait cette remarque à la rigolade mais Anita sut à son regard qu'il en était tout autre.

\- On a pas tous envie de redoubler, Drazic, renchérit Mélanie.

\- Je t'ai pas sonné, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

Anita lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas intervenir seulement la mine offensée sur son visage parlait pour elle.

\- Tu as quelque chose à redire, Anita?

\- Je n'ai rien dit!

\- Non mais tu mourrais d'envie de le faire.

\- Oh, je ne vais même pas répondre à ça, décida-t-elle, sur le point de sortir.

\- Allons, allons, vous réglerez ça dehors! les congédia Mr Bailey en leur indiquant la porte.

Les trois adolescents restant sortirent sans faire d'histoire.

Désireuse d'en rester là, Anita adressa un bref et léger sourire à Drazic pour le saluer avant de dépasser Mélanie. Malheureusement, celle-ci semblait ne pas en avoir fini.

\- Pourquoi tu ne dis pas ce que tu as sur le coeur?

Anita fit volte face, un doigt accusateur pointé vers elle.

\- Je commence à en avoir assez de ton attitude, Mélanie!

\- Parce que je ne me laisse plus marcher sur les pieds? C'est ça qui te dérange?

\- Oh d'accord ça va je t'ai vexé, j'ai compris, dit Anita, mais ça n'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à tout le monde.

\- Toute le monde? persiffla Mélanie. Mais je ne m'en suis prise qu'à lui. Tu devrais plutôt me remercier après tout ce qu'il t'a fait.

\- Là, tu deviens ridicule, soupira Anita.

\- Tu n'as plus personne à défendre alors tu récupère les chiens errants.

En disant cela, Mélanie avait lancé un regard dédaigneux vers Drazic. Anita ouvrit les yeux tels des soucoupes, outrée.

\- Tu peux répéter? aboya le principal concerné.

\- Tu t'es senti visé, Drazic?

\- Mélanie!! l'admonesta Anita, véritablement choquée.

\- Oh je vais faire un meurtre, gronda Drazic dans un rire mauvais.

Melanie lança un regard appuyé à son amie avant de tourner les talons.

Voyant le mouvement menaçant de Drazic et craignant qu'il ne s'élance à sa poursuite, Anita posa une main sur son avant-bras dans l'espoir de le calmer.

\- Je peux tuer ta copine? pesta Drazic.

\- Pas avant que je m'en sois chargé!

Ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de remarque de sa part, Drazic ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Il suivit Anita dans le couloir vidé par les autres élèves en un temps record et s'arrêta à hauteur des casiers.

\- Tout s'est bien passé avec Bailey? l'interrogea-t-elle, innocemment en ouvrant son casier.

\- Si t'essaye de savoir pourquoi il m'a convoqué, tu perds ton temps.

Il vit au regard d'Anita qu'il l'avait contrariée, pourtant il avait dit cela sans agressivité. Dans un soupir, il se décida à revenir sur ses paroles sans révéler le pourquoi du comment.

\- Il a des doutes sur ce que tu sais.

\- Quoi? Mais comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu remonter jusqu'à toi?

\- Ça je me le demande.

\- Ah je n'ai rien à voir... dit-elle soudain sur la défensive.

\- Je le sais, la rassura Drazic, et si vraiment quelqu'un avait vu un truc, Bailey n'en serait pas resté là. Il a des doute mais aucune preuve alors je ne m'en fais pas.

\- Et pourtant il te suspecte? s'étonna Anita.

\- C'est tellement facile de m'accuser aussi.

Anita approuva d'un lent mouvement de tête, sans se départir de son air perplexe. Bien sûr, elle ignorait tout de l'histoire autour de son père et était en droit de se poser des questions. Drazic savait qu'elle n'en resterait pas là. Il commençait à la connaitre.

\- Bon ben à plus, dit-il décidant que la conversation s'arrêterait là.

Anita le salua d'un léger signe de main tandis qu'elle refermait son casier.

...

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? ricana Katerina.

Elle était installée avec ses copines contre le muret face au terrain de basket lorsqu'elle repéra Drazic.

\- Oh attendez-moi, je reviens tout de suite.

Elle se leva d'un bond et refila son sandwich à Michelle qui rala, ne sachant qu'en faire, puis courut rejoindre Drazic.

\- Hey Drazic! cria-t-elle.

Le jeune homme, surprit, se retourna.

\- T'es encore ici, toi? se moqua gentimment ce dernier.

\- Bah ouais, je déjeune avec des copines, dit-elle. Mais c'est pas pour te demander de nous rejoindre que je t'ai appelé.

\- Là, tu me vexes.

\- T'es bête, rigola-t-elle, non c'est pour te demander si ça te dirais de faire des heures supp au Sharkpool aujourd'hui? Je sais que ce n'est pas ton jour mais comme tu veux mettre de l'argent de côté...

\- Ouais, ça marche! accepta-t-il aussitôt avec un large sourire.

\- Super alors, à 17h, comme d'habitude jusque 21h?

\- Ouais, ça me va.

Il allait reprendre sa marche lorsque Katerina l'appela de nouveau.

\- Il y a une autre chose à laquelle j'ai pensé. Si tu fais suffisament d'heures au Sharkpool, je pourrais peut être te proposer quelque chose.

Intéressée, Drazic attendit la suite.

Katerina savait qu'elle devait marcher sur des oeufs en lui faisant ce type de proposition car elle avait donné sa parole à Anita qu'elle ferait tout afin qu'il ne la soupçonne pas.

\- Voilà, tu m'as dis l'autre jour que tu avais besoin de partir de chez tes parents.

Drazic acquiesça, les sourcils froncés.

\- Et ça tient toujours? demanda Kat.

\- Ben ouais ouais, dit Drazic, perplexe. Si tu veux savoir si je suis toujours motivé pour vivre au hangar...

\- Ah non non, c'est pas de ça qu'il est question mais j'aurais peut être une proposition à te faire. Comme tu bosses bien et que le travail ne te fais pas peur, ça montre que tu sais te montrer responsable, que tu seras vraiment capable de payer ta part de loyer donc y'a pas de raison qu'on ne te fasse pas confiance.

\- Oh, sans blague. Tu me ferais venir avant? pensa Drazic.

\- Pas tout fait. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi tu serais déjà là-bas, tenta-t-elle de lui expliquer, et c'est pour ça que je me suis dit que je pourrais t'héberger en attendant.

\- M'héberger? répéta Drazic, un air de parfait incrédulité inscrit sur le visage.

\- Je ne te dis pas que Charlie sera enchanté par cette nouvelle mais ça fera un bon entrainement avant de...

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais m'héberger? La coupa Drazic, d'une voix soudainement plus sèche, de plus en plus perplexe.

\- Et bien comme ça tu pourrais partir de chez tes parents plus tôt. C'est bien ce que tu veux, non?

Drazic ouvrit soudain grand les yeux et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh j'y crois pas!

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour Charlie, il va bien falloir qu'il s'y fasse de toute façon, continua Katerina, se méprenant sur les raisons de ses réticences.

\- Oh te fatigue pas, je sais qu'elle t'en a parlé, dit-il avec amertume.

\- Alors là je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, dit-elle, feignant l'innocence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit d'autre? s'enquit Drazic d'une voix pressante. Vas-y, je serais curieux de le savoir!

\- Écoute, moi je te proposais ça comme ça, poursuivit Katerina, refusant de vendre la mèche. Maintenant si ça ne t'intéresse pas, c'est pas grave.

Drazic laissa échapper un soupir désabusé avant de tourner les talons.

\- On se voit au Sharkpool! rétorqua-t-il.

Avec la ferme intention de la laisser planter dans la cour, Drazic partit d'une démarche agressive tandis que la voix de Katerina l'interpellait de nouveau.

\- Pense-y! Fais pas l'idiot Drazic!

Drazic franchit la grille du lycée d'un pas fulminant. Il avait encore du mal à y croire et pourtant la vérité sautait aux yeux: Anita n'en avait encore fait qu'à sa tête.

...

Anita marchait tranquillement dans le quartier pavillonnaire d'Hartley menant à sa maison, l'air ailleurs, se demandant si Katerina avait déjà fait la proposition d'hébergement à Drazic et s'il y avait des risques qu'il remonte jusqu'à elle. En toute honnêteté, même si elle était convaincue que Drazic devinerait qu'elle y avait ajouté son grain de sel, elle s'en moquait. Tout ce qui lui importait c'est qu'il ait un toit au dessus de la tête pour les prochaines nuits. Ce qu'elle craignait en revanche c'est qu'il soit trop fier pour accepter la main tendue.

Du mouvement sur sa gauche l'arracha brutalement à ses pensées. Sur le trottoir d'en face, il semblait n'y avoir personne, pourtant elle avait eu l'étrange et la troublante sensation d'être épiée. Mettant cela sur le compte de la fatigue, Anita poursuivit sa route avant qu'une ombre n'attire à nouveau son attention. Une fois de plus, en scrutant le trottoir d'en face, elle ne vit personne. Paniquée à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse se dissimuler derrière les voitures et lui donner un faux sentiment de sécurité, elle pressa le pas. Alors qu'elle était parvenue à oublier sa mésaventure du matin, convaincue qu'elle se faisait des films, elle lui revint brutalement en mémoire. Était-ce le copain de Drazic qui s'amusait à lui faire peur? Était-il en train de la traquer comme elle le pressentait? Cherchait-il à savoir où elle vivait? Ou s'imaginait-elle des choses?

Dès qu'elle fut à hauteur de sa maison, elle faillit passer son chemin dans la crainte que si quelqu'un la suivait, il repérerait sa maison mais refusa de se laisser dicter par la peur. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard en arrière, Anita se hâta d'ouvrir son portail et de s'engouffrer chez elle.

...

\- Je suis rentrée! annonça Anita en posant son sac sur l'îlot de la cuisine. Il y a quelqu'un?

Des bruits sourds se firent entendre à l'étage avant qu'elle ne voit sa mère descendre les escaliers.

\- Oh ma chérie! fit Hilary d'une voix teintée de soulagement.

\- Salut maman, dit-elle doucement dans un rire. Tu vois, je suis encore en vie.

\- Ah ne plaisante pas avec ça!

Elle passa un bras autour des épaules de sa fille puis l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue avant de prendre place derrière l'îlot de la cuisine afin de se préparer un petit quelque chose à manger.

\- Du thé, du café?

Anita secoua la tête, refusant gentimment.

\- Tu as passé une bonne nuit avec cet orage?

\- Oh maman, oui, je ne suis plus une petite fille! s'indigna Anita, refusant d'admettre ses peurs.

Elle prit la direction de sa chambre avant qu'Hilary ne l'interrompe.

\- Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué les efforts que tu as fait pour garder le salon propre et rangé lorsque je n'étais pas là. C'est agréable de savoir que je peux au moins compter sur toi.

\- Oh c'est rien, je voulais juste te soulager un peu maman, dit Anita, affreusement gênée.

Si sa mère savait qu'elle avait invité l'un de ses camarades de classe à dormir, qui plus est un garçon avec une réputation comme celle de Drazic, elle ne tiendrait pas du tout le même discours.

Ce qui l'ennuyait le plus était de devoir mentir à sa mère. Certes, par omission mais à ses yeux cela restait un mensonge.

Anita sourit une fois de plus à Hilary d'une grimace qui se voulait sincère tandis que la culpabilité la rongeait puis partit s'isoler dans sa chambre.

...

Au Sharkpool

Derrière le comptoir, Katerina servit un capuccino à un client attablé au bar avec le sourire de circonstance avant de se tourner brusquement vers son petit ami qui se trouvait juste derrière elle.

\- Comment ça tu as trouvé quelqu'un? gronda-t-elle, entre ses dents. C'est qui cette nana?

\- Je te l'ai dit, c'est la fille d'un de nos plus fidèles clients, expliqua calmement Charlie qui essuyait les verres. Son père se porte garant pour elle pour le restant de l'année et elle pourrait intégrer le loft dès ce week end, mettant fin à nos problèmes d'argent.

\- T'es pas croyable, hein! l'accusa-t-elle un doigt pointé vers lui. Tu ne voulais pas de Drazic alors il a fallu que tu déniche une petite fille à son papa en quête d'expérience.

\- Tu m'as bien demandé de nous trouver quelqu'un, non?

\- Non, je t'ai dit qu'il ou elle devrait d'abord passer par moi et les petites filles de riche qui risquent de nous lâcher à la moindre difficultés et retourner chez papa maman ça ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Tu dis ça seulement parce que tu veux que Drazic vienne vivre chez nous.

\- Arrête de faire ton numéro du mec jaloux, s'emporta Katerina. Certaines personnes ont plus besoin d'un toit sur la tête que d'autre.

\- Ah je ne savais pas qu'il fallait absolument qu'on trouve un cas désespéré pour l'appart, railla Charlie. À ce moment-là, permets-moi de proposer la collocation à ce mec au bout de la rue avec son chien.

\- Ce que tu peux être mesquin, c'est pas croyable! ragea Katerina en tapant son pied au sol. Drazic a fait ses preuves, il travaille très bien, je te signale et je suis certaine qu'il est bien plus responsable qu'il en a l'air.

\- Sauf qu'il n'est pas encore capable de nous payer un mois de loyer et encore moins le dépot de garantie et que si on attend après lui on va finir par nous mettre dehors.

\- Comme s'il n'y avait que ça, lui fit-elle remarquer. Admets-le si je nous avais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre que Drazic...

\- Je te l'avais dit que je ne voulais pas de lui chez moi alors ne t'étonne pas si j'essaye de trouver une autre solution, répliqua-t-il.

Au même instant, Katerina vit Drazic franchir le seuil du Sharkpool.

\- Oh et puis tais-toi, il arrive! Mais on en a pas terminé, ça tu peux le croire!

D'un pas furieux, elle partit à la rencontre de Drazic.

\- Je peux te parler?

Drazic qui semblait être de bien meilleure humeur, obtempéra et suivit Katerina un peu plus loin.

\- Tu as réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Ouais et ma réponse n'a pas changé, Kat'!

\- Oh écoute, je sais que tu penses que je t'ai proposé ça pour de mauvaises raisons mais je te considère comme un ami, tu sais et entre ami il faut bien se serrer les coudes.

\- Je sais très bien ce que tu essaye de faire mais ma décision ne changera pas.

\- Mais pourquoi pas?

\- T'en as parlé à ton collocataire au moins? s'enquit Drazic, en pointant Charlie du menton. Ça m'étonnerait vu la manière dont il nous regarde.

\- Non, il n'en sait rien, avoua la jeune femme, mais c'est aussi chez moi et j'ai le droit d'y inviter qui me plait.

\- Ouais ben je m'en souviendrai, promit Drazic l'air touché, mais ma réponse est toujours non.

\- Y'a rien que je puisse faire pour te faire changer d'avis, comprit Katerina, les bras ballants.

\- Non mais tu diras à qui tu sais qu'elle a très mal joué, rétorqua Drazic.

Katerina croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en se mordillant l'intérieure de la joue pour se retenir de confirmer quoique ce soit puis laissa Drazic partir dans la réserve.

...

\- Par ici! lança Charlie à Anita lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil du Sharkpool en compagnie de Michelle.

Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers Charlie, assit à une table à l'écart des autres.

\- Regardez un peu ça! dit-il en leur montrant discrètement une feuille remplie de signature.

Michelle s'assit à ses côtés tandis qu'Anita regarda par dessus l'épaule de Charlie la pétition posée sur la table.

\- Mais c'est génial! s'exclama Anita. Mais comment tu t'y es pris?

\- Ah je n'ai pas eu grand chose à faire, dès que j'ai montré la pétition, ceux du lycée qui n'osaient pas la signer dans l'établissement à cause de la présence de Bailey l'ont fait ici.

\- C'est pas mal, admit Michelle. Mais est-ce que ça sera suffisant?

\- Malheureusement, on ne pourra pas en obtenir plus que ça, assura Charlie, l'air navré.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? les interrompit soudain la voix de Mélanie.

Surprise, Anita fit volte face, un air à la fois coupable et agacé affiché sur le visage.

\- Oh, on allait t'en parler, se défendit Charlie.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'aurait fait? renchérit sèchement Anita. Tu nous a parfaitement fait comprendre que tu ne voulais plus faire partie de l'opération.

\- Parce que votre initiative est dangereuse mais je n'ai jamais dit que je vous abandonnais, dit Mélanie.

\- T'étais pas très enthousiaste, lui rappela Michelle.

\- Mais on ne comptait pas faire ça sans toi, assura Charlie, on espérait juste récolter le maximum de signatures.

\- Non je regrette, on a pas à s'excuser, le coupa Anita, les yeux plissés et chargés d'animosité dirigés sur Mélanie.

Cette dernière haussa les sourcils comme pour l'encourager à déverser sa colère.

\- C'est bien trop facile de revenir nous pointer d'un doigt accusateur quand tu nous disais toi même ne plus vouloir participer à notre entreprise sans un grand nombre de signatures.

\- Mais je ne vous ai pas accusé de quoique ce soit, fit remarquer Mélanie d'un ton beaucoup plus calme.

En effet, Mélanie n'avait rien fait de tel seulement le comportement de son amie avait tellement changé depuis la veille qu'Anita avait assumé le pire.

\- Ce sont les signatures? demanda Mélanie en indiquant la feuille posée sur la table.

\- Euh oui, fit Charlie gênée en lui tendant le papier.

\- Je marche, dit-elle simplement. N'oubliez pas de me prévenir lorsque vous agirez cette fois!

Sur ces mots, Mélanie partit en direction du bar où un café l'attendait laissant ses amis interdit par son attitude.

\- Je n'essaye même plus de la comprendre, affirma Anita en prenant enfin place à table en face de Charlie et à côté de Michelle.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose? proposa le jeune homme.

\- Oh un simple jus d'orange, dit Anita.

\- Un coca pour moi, ajouta Michelle.

\- Drazic! l'appela Charlie.

Anita tourna vivement la tête, surprise que le jeune homme travaille ici puisque ce n'était pas son jour. Tandis qu'il approchait de leur table, elle lui adressa un léger sourire qu'il ne lui renvoya pas.

Anita comprit tout de suite que son hostilité n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il rechignait à lui témoigner une quelconque marque d'affection en public et qu'il était réellement en colère contre elle. Et la raison pour laquelle il lui réservait sa tête des mauvais jours n'était pas difficile à deviner.

\- Je vous sers quoi? grommela Drazic, un carnet de note et un stylo dans les mains.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Drazic, le taquina Charlie. La politesse est très importante si on tient à garder notre clientèle, tu sais.

\- Bien le bonjour monseigneur! minauda Drazic en faisant une courbette. Que puis-je vous apportez à vous et à ses gentes dames?

\- Jus d'orange et coca pour ces demoiselles, dit Charlie, et un café pas trop serré pour moi.

\- C'est la corde que je vais serrer autour de ton cou, marmonna Drazic en tournant les talons.

\- Pardon, je n'ai pas bien entendu?

Drazic fit demi tour, les lèvres pincées comme pour s'empêcher de cracher une insulte.

\- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite monseigneur, se reprit Drazic dans une grimace des plus forcés.

...

Anita rentra chez elle, le coeur lourd. Drazic avait tout deviné en un temps record. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela, au fond elle savait qu'en demandant ce genre de service à Katerina son secret ne tiendrait pas longtemps puisque sa camarade n'était pas réputée pour sa subtilité, alors elle s'était mentalement préparé à subir les foudres du jeune homme, ce dont elle ne s'attendait pas en revanche c'est à ressentir ce pincement au coeur. Non seulement il paraîssait en colère mais il semblait aussi déçu de sa trahison. Même si elle ne considérait pas son geste en tant que tel et n'éprouvait pas la moindre culpabilité à avoir essayé de l'aider, elle en déplorait les répercussions.

...

Lorsque Drazic entra dans l'appartement de son copain Marco, le doute l'assaillit. Comme la plupart des types avec qui il traînait, Marco n'était pas quelqu'un de recommandable, il avait eu des démêlés avec la justice et contrairement à lui ne faisait rien pour se remettre dans le droit chemin. Drazic savait qu'il touchait à des trucs pas nets et que la moitié du matériel qu'il trouverait chez lui serait volé. Il aurait dû rebrousser chemin et prétendre qu'il avait finalement trouver une autre solution pour passer les prochaines nuits seulement sa fierté l'en empêcha. Au moins, en se faisant héberger chez son copain il savait que ce n'était pas à sens unique et que ce dernier attendait quelque chose de lui. Il avait été très clair là dessus, en échange de son hospitalité Drazic allait devoir l'aider à déménager deux, trois choses ce week end. Connaissant Marco, Drazic savait dans quoi il mettait les pieds, il risquait gros s'il était pris pour vol, hélas il lui était impossible d'envisager de retourner chez son père. Quant à la proposition de Katerina, fortement influencée par Anita, elle n'entrait même pas en ligne de compte à ses yeux car il ne s'agissait que d'un acte de charité chrétienne. Rien que d'y penser cela lui donnait envie de vomir.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Jeudi (2e semaine)**

...

Katerina sortit de la salle d'eau vêtue d'un peignoir et s'avança vers sa chambre quand une bonne odeur de pain grillé et de café lui chatouilla les narines. En arrivant dans la pièce principale, elle vit Charlie affairé aux fourneaux et la table du petit-déjeuner garnie de pleins de bonnes choses.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-elle pour la forme, une main sur la hanche.

\- Ben un petit déjeuner, ça ne se voit pas.

Sans lui répondre, la mine grincheuse, Katerina s'installa à la table pleine de succulentes choses.

\- Avec quoi t'as payé tout ça? le questionna-t-elle, peu impressionnée.

\- Avec mon chèque d'étude.

Katerina écarquilla les yeux, choquée.

\- T'as dépensé l'argent de ton chèque d'étude uniquement pour ça?

\- Oui mais pas toute la somme et de toute façon nos problèmes d'argent seront bientôt...

\- T'es un idiot Charlie! cracha-t-elle.

\- Écoutes-moi deux minutes, tu veux! lui demanda-t-il tout en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'air défiant, elle le laissa poursuivre.

\- Si j'ai fait ça c'est parce que nos problèmes d'argent ne seront bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

\- Ben voyons, railla-t-elle, ce n'est sûrement pas pour te faire pardonner de la façon abjecte dont tu m'as traité hier, c'est sûr.

Charlie secoua la tête avant de continuer, ne prêtant pas attention à sa dernière remarque.

\- Le client dont je t'ai parlé m'a déjà avancé une partie du loyer.

\- Quoi? aboya Kat', choquée. Tu plaisantes?

\- Non, c'est génial tu ne trouves pas?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Charlie? Que tu as remis les clefs à cette fille sans m'en parler.

\- Ah non non, je ne lui ai pas fait signer quoique ce soit, lui promit Charlie mais son père a tenu à nous faire cette avance en gage de sa bonne foi.

\- Et bien sûr, tu as accepté? ragea Katerina en bondissant de sa chaise.

\- Ça n'aurait pas été très correct de refuser.

\- Oh arrêtes, hein! Ça t'arrange bien. Tu n'attendais que ça comme excuse pour ne pas prendre Drazic.

\- Cette fille ne nous posera jamais aucun problème, d'aucune sorte. C'est quelqu'un de très bien élevé, très ordonné et par dessus le marché son père a promis qu'il nous ferait un plein de courses par mois! Franchement que demandez de plus!

\- Ah oui contrairement à Drazic, ragea-t-elle.

\- Et bien oui, admit-il, tu sais ce que je pense de lui et le peu de confiance qu'il m'inspire. Lui ce n'est pas un plein de course qu'il nous fera mais le plein d'emmerdes.

\- Alors c'est comme ça que tu le prends? s'emporta Katerina. Au lieu d'aider l'un de nos copains dans le besoin tu préfères offrir la place à une petite sainte-ni-touche? Pour que cette fille vienne vivre ici il faudra déjà me passer sur le corps.

Elle lui tourna le dos, exécédée.

\- Et moi je ne veux pas d'un criminel ici, annonça-t-il avec fermeté. S'il vient vivre sous notre toit c'est moi qui me tire!

\- Et ben fais-le! l'encouragea-t-elle, lui indiquant la porte de sortie.

\- Non mais tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis? dit-il d'une voix où se mêlait l'ahurissement et une réelle déception.

\- Quand je vois tes réactions, si.

\- Alors c'est ça, tu préfères vivre avec ce zouave plutôt qu'avec moi?

\- Là maintenant, oui.

Sur ces paroles tranchantes, elle le laissa planter devant sa table dressée pour finir de se préparer.

...

Anita et Ryan marchaient côte à côte, en route pour le lycée.

\- Tu veux que Mai vienne dormir à la maison? répéta Anita, incrédule.

\- Ouais et ça serait bien si tu pouvais t'éclipser si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Non mais je rêves, en quel honneur? Et je te rappelle que vous ne sortez même pas ensemble.

\- Ça c'est qu'une question de temps et cette soirée va m'y aider.

\- Elle va plutôt la faire fuir, oui, rit Anita.

\- Allez, sois sympa. Je te demande pas de partir toute la nuit, juste la soirée.

\- Et pour faire quoi, hein?

\- J'sais pas, t'as qu'à aller au cinéma avec une des tes copines.

\- Ah oui et avec quel argent? Je suis complètement fauchée.

\- Bah si c'est que ça, je peux m'arranger.

\- Il me semble que toi aussi tu es fauché, lui signala sa soeur.

\- T'occupe pas de ça!

Anita roula des yeux, désabusée.

\- Et Mai est au courant de tes projets?

\- Non mais y'a pas de raison qu'elle dise non.

\- Ryan Scheppers ou l'arrogance personnifiée, se moqua Anita.

\- Ouais, très drôle, grommela-t-il. Bon alors?

\- Si tu me files de l'argent pour sortir ce serait bête de ne pas en profiter mais je pense que pour me forcer à quitter la maison, ça mérite bien une petite semaine de vaisselle.

\- Abuse pas!

\- C'est à prendre ou à laisser!

\- Et puis quoi encore, je vais déjà devoir te filer au moins vingt dollars.

\- C'est toi qui vois mais ne tarde pas trop à te décider car Mai vient d'arriver, ce serait le bon moment pour lui en parler.

\- C'est bon t'a gagné mais je t'attends au tournant, prévint Ryan tandis que sa soeur affichait un large sourire victorieux.

Il courut ensuite pour rejoindre Mai alors que cette dernière franchissait la grille du lycée.

Anita secoua la tête tout en riant des bêtises de son frère quand elle sentit une présence juste derrière elle, à peine se fut-elle retournée qu'une main lui enserra l'avant-bras sans grande délicatesse.

Les yeux écarquillés de frayeur, elle se recula vivement et manqua de peu de trébucher en découvrant que la personne qui lui faisait face n'était nulle autre que le copain de Drazic: Pete.

\- Tu vas au lycée toute seule?

La poigne qu'il exerçait sur son bras n'avait rien de violente et la jeune fille put aisément s'en détacher. Sans un mot, elle le dépassa, espérant qu'il en reste là tandis que son coeur se mit à danser une dangereuse sarabande.

\- Tu as perdu ta langue? Pourtant tu étais plutôt bavarde l'autre jour.

Anita hésita quelques instants à lui répondre, craignant que son silence n'envenime les choses mais elle se souvint des mises en garde de Drazic et choisit de se taire. Cependant, Pete ne se découragea pas et la suivit à la trace.

\- Ah ouais j'ai pigé, tu aime jouer les difficiles et te faire désirer, c'est ça!

Anita pria pour atteindre au plus vite l'établissement, hélas elle avait l'impression d'avancer au ralenti comme dans ces fameux cauchemars où quelqu'un nous pourchasse et que l'on se retrouve dans l'incapacité de courir. Bien entendu, elle n'avait pas l'intention de courir car cela aurait été admettre qu'il l'effrayait.

\- Ça tombe bien parce que c'est ce que j'aime.

Il se rapprocha davantage d'elle jusqu'à collée sa bouche quasiment sur son oreille.

\- La chasse, murmura-t-il d'une voix presque menaçante.

\- Bon ça va, tu me laisse tranquille maintenant! dit-elle en s'arrêtant brusquement d'un geste sec, n'y tenant plus.

\- Ah non ta langue est toujours bien pendu, rigola-t-il de façon lascive.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de nouveau d'un peu trop près de la jeune fille et que celle-ci reculait jusqu'à se retrouver acculée contre la grille du lycée, une voix masculine le fit s'écarter.

\- Il y a un problème? s'inquiéta Charlie.

Anita relâcha la respiration qu'elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenue et s'éloigna de Pete pour se rapprocher instinctivement de Charlie.

\- Et toi t'as un problème le bigleux? lança Pete en toisant Charlie de toute sa hauteur.

Il le dépassait d'une bonne tête mais Charlie ne se laissa pas intimider.

\- Je crois que tu n'as rien à faire ici, riposta-t-il.

\- Et c'est toi qui va me dégager? gloussa son vis-à-vis.

\- Je te conseille de partir avant que je prévienne le principal de cet établissement, le prévint froidement Charlie.

Pete le regarda un moment, le mettant au défi d'agir puis il dut lire la détermination sans faille de Charlie car il baissa finalement les bras.

\- On se reverra, lui assura Pete, le doigt pointé sur lui.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça, dit Charlie, inébranlable.

Il fit mine de partir mais se retourna une dernière fois vers la jeune fille qui recula nerveusement.

\- À bientôt ma jolie! dit-il, telle une promesse en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux terreux derrière l'oreille.

Anita déglutit avec peine, refusant de baisser les yeux et lui montrer à quel point il l'angoissait.

Avec un sourire en coin, il lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de tourner les talons dans la direction opposée au portail du lycée.

\- Est-ce que ça va? s'inquiéta Charlie en passant ses mains de part et d'autre sur les bras d'Anita.

\- Oui oui, mentit-elle tout en essayant de ne pas flancher. C'est juste un gros lourd.

Anita lui offrit son sourire le plus rassurant, priant intérieurement pour qu'il en reste là puis se remit à marcher vers le lycée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait? insista Charlie en suivant ses pas.

\- Oh j'en sais trop rien.

\- Tu devrais peut être en parler à Bailey? lui conseilla Charlie.

\- Ah non non, je crois qu'il a bien reçu le message, il ne reviendra pas de si tôt.

Elle-même n'y croyait pas un seul instant mais elle devait donner le change car il était hors de question que Charlie parle de ses doutes au principal au sujet de ce Pete et prenne le risque que ça retombe d'une manière ou d'une autre sur Drazic puisqu'il le connaissait personnellement.

Arrivée devant l'entrée du lycée, Anita ne put se retenir de jeter un dernier regard en arrière, méfiante.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, remarqua Charlie, attentionné.

\- Oh ce n'est jamais très agréable de se faire aborder comme ça, dédramatisa la jeune fille tandis qu'elle passait le portail.

\- Oui, je suppose, admit Charlie sans se départir de son air anxieux et dubitatif. Mais excuse-moi d'insister, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas en parler à Bailey? Il le chasserait pour de bon et tu serais tranquille.

\- Charlie, je crois que tu as été suffisament convainquant, se força-t-elle à plaisanter. Ce n'est qu'un gros dragueur qui ne comprend pas le "Non".

Charlie n'était pas dupe et Anita voyait qu'elle aurait dû mal à le rassurer cette fois c'est pourquoi lorsqu'elle vit Mélanie venir à leur rencontre, elle fut soulagée d'avoir cette excuse pour couper court à la conversation.

\- Vous êtes au courant du coup monté de Bailey? leur demanda Mélanie, avec emportement.

\- Non, de quoi tu parles? s'enquit Charlie.

Mélanie leur tendit alors une affiche qu'Anita prit entre ses mains.

\- Bailey nous a coupé les vivres cette fois, nous pouvons dire adieu au journal.

\- Oh non! déplora Anita en prenant conscience de l'affiche.

\- Selon lui l'établissement ne dispose plus d'assez de fond pour laisser la salle informatique ouverte en dehors des heures de cours, expliqua Mélanie d'un ton hargneux.

\- Bailey ne peut pas nous faire ça, s'indigna Charlie.

À ces mots, la sonnerie retentit, annonçant le début imminent des cours.

\- Bon on en parlera à la pause, décida Charlie.

Anita approuva d'un bref signe de tête tandis que Mélanie laissa échapper un rire jaune.

\- Je savais que pousser Bailey dans ses retranchements était une mauvaise idée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, on ne lui a même pas encore montré les signatures, lança Charlie, d'un air interdit.

\- Parce que vous croyez vraiment qu'il ne nous a pas vu venir à des kilomètres? Maintenant c'est clair de mon côté, je vous abandonne.

Sur ces paroles, Mélanie laissa Charlie et Anita dans la cour du lycée avant qu'ils ne soient forcés de se séparer pour rejoindre leurs cours respectifs. Néanmoins, Charlie se tourna une dernière fois vers son amie.

\- Tu es certaine que ça va aller?

\- Mais oui, allez file! le poussa Anita.

Charlie lui adressa un sourire qui n'atteignit jamais ses yeux puis partit en direction de son prochain cour. Une fois seule, le visage de la jeune fille se décomposa. Non ça n'allait pas! Le journal du lycée était bien la dernière de ses préoccupations. Cette altercation avec Pete l'avait chamboulée, il ne semblait pas décidé à la laisser tranquille contrairement aux dires de Drazic. Certes, elle lui avait répondu mais il l'avait déjà dans le viseur et à présent elle doutait que garder le silence y changerait quoique ce soit. Quand elle repensa à sa frayeur de la veille, la jeune fille sut qu'elle avait eu raison d'avoir peur. Il s'agissait de Pete, il la guettait, elle en était convaincue dorénavant même si une petite part d'elle se voilait encore la face et tentait de se convaincre que son imagination lui jouait de vilains tours. Hélas, les chances étaient minces. Toutefois, elle espérait que l'intervention de Charlie lui ait fait comprendre qu'il était dans son intérêt de ne plus traîner devant l'établissement et qu'il finirait par se lasser de son petit jeu tordu.

...

Drazic faisait rebondir son ballon dans les couloirs du lycée, sans se presser vers sa salle de classe malgré la sonnerie qui avait retentit depuis deux bonnes minutes, lorsque Bailey le surprit. À son air bougon, Drazic pensa qu'il allait se prendre un blâme pour son retard en cours et lui confisquer son ballon mais lorsqu'il lui demanda de venir dans son bureau, l'inquiétude de Drazic grandit.

\- Asseyez-vous! demanda Bailey d'une voix impérative.

\- Non merci, je suis bien là, décréta Drazic.

Bailey poussa un soupir d'agacement en s'asseyant à son bureau.

\- Bien, je me suis entretenu avec l'inspecteur en charge du dossier de votre père et il insiste pour que vous alliez lui rendre visite.

\- Pour quoi faire? s'emporta Drazic. Je n'ai rien à lui dire.

\- Apparement le juge manque d'informations que votre père n'est pas très enclin à lui fournir.

\- Ah, elle est bien bonne celle-là, railla Drazic en laissant éclater un rire sans joie, comme si mon vieux allait se confier à moi.

\- Pourtant c'est votre père lui même qui a posé cette condition. Il ne parlera qu'après vous avoir vu, l'inspecteur a été très clair là-dessus.

\- C'est pas mon problème, dit en haussant les épaules, obstiné.

\- Je vois, soupira Bailey, vous n'avez pas changé d'avis.

\- Non, répondit simplement et fermement Drazic.

\- Mais réfléchissez un instant, conjura le proviseur en se relevant de son fauteuil. Votre père risque la prison si personne ne parle en son nom et ne se porte garant pour lui. Visiblement les chefs d'accusations retenus contre lui vont au delà d'une simple altercation dans un bar.

\- Et lui, il était là quand j'ai eu des emmerdes? Il ne m'a représenté à aucune de mes audiences alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais.

\- Allons cessez de faire l'enfant! Que vous ne vouliez pas vous présenter à l'audience et défendre votre père est une chose mais laissez-moi au moins intervenir!

\- Pour dire quoi? Que ce n'est qu'un pauvre ivrogne qui n'a pas cherché ce qui lui arrive? Qu'au fond ce n'est pas un mauvais père? Vous ne le connaissez même pas, comment voulez-vous parler pour lui?

\- Drazic, je comprends votre ressenti mais ce dont votre père a besoin c'est d'aide. Et dans son cas, ce n'est pas en se retrouvant derrière des barreaux qu'il aura une chance de se réhabiliter.

\- Mais en quoi est-ce que ça vous regarde? explosa Drazic. C'est pas vrai, vous vous êtes tous donnés le mot.

D'abord il y avait Anita qui s'immiscait dans ses affaires personnelles et maintenant Bailey se sentait l'âme tout aussi châritable. Drazic avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être pris pour un imbécile, incapable d'agir et de penser par lui-même.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ni de celle de qui que ce soit, articula lentement le jeune homme en espérant que cela rentre une bonne fois pour toute dans la tête de Bailey. Si je veux allez voir mon père en taule, j'irais, si je ne veux plus jamais revoir sa tête de pochtron, c'est mon problème.

\- Vous oubliez un peu à qui vous vous adressez, jeune homme! le réprimanda Bailey avant de se radoucir. Écoutez, l'inspecteur Riley repassera de toute façon ici demain matin.

\- Il peut venir si ça lui chante, il perd son temps, dit Drazic d'un ton sans appel en prenant le chemin de la sortie.

\- Je n'ai pas fini, l'arrêta Bailey.

\- Moi oui, affirma Drazic en ouvrant la porte, vous n'avez aucun droit de vous mêler de cette histoire et je n'ai aucune obligation à rester ici vous écouter trouver des excuses à un homme que vous ne connaissez pas.

\- Mais je ne fais pas ça pour lui, mais pour vous, avoua Mr Bailey ce qui retint un moment l'attention de Drazic.

Le jeune homme referma aussitôt la porte afin que cette conversation des plus privées ne quitte pas ces quatre murs.

\- Vous êtes mon élève et j'ai une certaine responsabilité envers vous.

\- Depuis quand les profs se mêlent de la vie privée de leurs élèves?

\- Il en va de votre avenir, poursuivit le proviseur comme s'il n'avait pas entendu sa dernière remarque.

\- Ah oui, vous êtes sûrs que c'est pas plutôt parce que vous craigniez que cette histoire vous retombe sur le dos d'une façon ou d'une autre?

\- Oh, je vous en prie! Voulez-vous vraiment porter en vous la culpabilité d'avoir conduit votre père en prison?

\- Ah ben oui, ça va être de ma faute bientot si on le met en taule? C'est la meilleure. Il a fait des conneries, c'est à lui de les assumer, je n'ai pas à me sentir coupable pour ça. Si y'en a un qui devra s'en mordre les doigts, c'est lui.

Bien décidé à couper court à la conversation, Drazic quitta pour de bon le bureau du proviseur, ne donnant à ce dernier pas l'occasion de répliquer.

...

En cours de Géographie, Anita déjà installée depuis une bonne heure à sa place - ayant assisté au cours de Philo dans la même salle de classe, vit Drazic entrer, l'air à la fois énervé et morose. Elle tenta de lui adresser un léger sourire seulement Drazic ne lui lança pas un seul regard. À dessein ou parce qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, elle l'ignorait mais elle ne put cacher sa déception, se sentant rejetée.

\- Ça va? s'enquit Charlie, assit à ses côtés, en levant les yeux de son livre.

Sans doute que le soupir à fendre l'âme qu'elle avait lâché avait inquiété son camarade.

\- Oui oui, prétendit-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas encore à cause de ce type, rassures-moi?

\- C'est gentil de m'y faire repenser, Charlie, lui reprocha-t-elle d'une voix quelque peu acerbe.

\- Oh, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas...

\- Non, c'est moi, s'excusa aussitôt la jeune fille, honteuse. Je ne suis pas d'une trés bonne compagnie aujourd'hui.

\- C'est rien, mais si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là.

\- C'est gentil, Charlie.

Ronnie refermait la porte derrière le dernier arrivant, Ryan.

\- Un peu plus et je te laissais dehors! Allez on se dépêche!

À sa mine béate et son sourire satisfait, Anita devina que la conversation avec Mai avait tourné en sa faveur et qu'elle allait effectivement devoir s'éclipser ce soir-là. Il lui adressa un sourire qui confirma ses pensées avant de rejoindre sa place.

Ronnie tapa dans les mains afin d'attirer toute l'attention des élèves sur elle.

\- S'il vous plait! Avant que le cours ne commence, Mr Bailey m'a demandé de vous avertir qu'une réunion parents/professeurs aura lieu lundi à 16h.

\- Oh c'est nul, rala la voix de Bazza.

\- Mais ce n'était pas prévu, fit remarquer la voix sèche de Mélanie.

\- C'est vrai, c'est un peu tard pour nous prévenir, approuva Ryan.

\- Il s'agit de la réunion traditionnelle de rentrée qui devait avoir lieu la semaine prochaine mais Mr Bailey a tenu à avancer la date.

\- De toute façon, mon père ne viendra pas, ajouta Mélanie.

\- On s'en fout de ta vie, Mélanie, renchérit Katerina.

\- Je sais que je vous prend un peu au dépourvu, admit Ronnie les mains placées devant elle en signe de paix, mais Mr Bailey souhaite discuter de plusieurs choses avec vos parents et ça nous permettra à nous professeurs de faire le point avec eux sur les points forts et les faiblesses de chacun d'entre vous.

\- Et s'il commençait déjà par nous expliquer la coupe budgétaire, lança Mélanie, mécontente.

\- Je pense que c'est l'un des sujets qu'il aimerait aborder, en effet.

\- C'est pas le plus important, on s'en fout de ça, lança Bazza.

\- Parle pour toi! dit Mélanie.

\- De toute façon c'est pas en blablatant que ça va ramener des sous dans la caisse, railla Drazic.

\- Non mais on est en droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe exactement, le contredit Charlie. Il ne peut pas nous couper les vivres du jour au lendemain sans une explication.

\- Oui c'est vrai, on a même plus accès à la salle informatique en dehors des heures de cours, intervint Mai.

Ronnie plaça ses mains devant elle, essayant d'apaiser leur colère.

\- Écoutez, je sais que toutes ces restrictions vous semblent injustes et arbitraires mais justement le principal exposera clairement la situation durant cette réunion. Maintenant si nous pouvions clore le débat...

\- Comme si y'avait que ça! répliqua Drazic en coupant insolemment la voix de son professeur. La seule raison pour laquelle il veut voir nos vieux, c'est pour nous fliquer. C'est une belle arnaque cette réunion.

\- Oh Drazic! soupira Mlle Brooks.

\- C'est vrai, il veut voir nos familles pour gérer les problèmes de disciplines. Il a que ça à la bouche.

\- Ouais, je suis bien d'accord, opina Mai.

\- Cette réunion est avant tout une façon de resserrer les liens entre les familles et le corps professoral.

\- La bonne blague! lança Drazic d'une voix moqueuse.

Ronnie lui fit les gros yeux avant de s'adresser de nouveau à la classe.

\- Je vous rappelle que ce n'est en aucun cas une obligation mais je recommende fortement à tous les parents qui le peuvent de venir à cette réunion.

\- Et nous, on a le droit de venir? demanda Ox.

\- Bien sûr, je vous encourage même vivement à le faire.

\- Mais tout le monde n'a pas ses parents mademoiselle, fit remarquer Charlie.

\- Seulement ceux qu'ils le peuvent! souligna Ronnie d'une voix forte. Maintenant j'aimerais fermer cette parenthèse et commencer le cours, merci!

Drazic soupira fortement, agacé par cette réunion en s'enfonçant dans son siège. Au contraire de certains qui avaient leurs deux parents les siens ne s'étaient jamais impliqués dans son parcours scolaire et n'en avaient que faire de son avenir. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il enviait les autres car il appréciait bien trop sa liberté pour en changer, néanmoins il eut un pincement au coeur à la pensée que personne ne viendrait pour lui. Il pensa aux Scheppers dont la mère se précipiterait sûrement pour assister à cette réunion, puis son regard glissa sur Anita qui avait curieusement gardée le silence durant tout le débat. La tête baissée ou penchée sur le côté, les yeux dans le vague, elle paraissait à mille lieux de la salle de classe. Était-elle vexée qu'il l'ait ignoré en arrivant? En effet, il avait remarqué le sourire timide qu'elle lui avait adressé, seulement de bien mauvaise humeur à cause de son entretien avec le principal et toujours en colère contre elle, il ne lui avait pas retourné. Il estimait que c'était une bien maigre vengeance après ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Hélas, lorsqu'en gagnant sa place il l'avait regardé discrètement, il avait vu combien son indifférence l'avait blessée et s'en était voulu aussitôt. Comment arrivait-elle à le faire culpabiliser pour quelque chose dont elle était responsable? Ça le dépassait. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il sentait que son abattement cachait autre chose. Depuis la veille, il la trouvait bizarre.

...

À la pause de 10h, debout dans la cour principale, Anita, Charlie et Michelle discutaient vivement du journal.

\- Mais il ne peut pas nous priver de notre liberté d'expression, s'exclama Anita.

Michelle acquiesça vivement de la tête tout en machouillant son chewing-gum.

\- Je suis d'accord, c'est de l'abus de pouvoir.

\- On sait tous que les restrictions budgétaires ne sont qu'une excuse seulement on a pas la moindre preuve, ajouta Charlie.

Anita poussa un soupir attristé.

\- C'est fichu!

\- Oui là Bailey nous a bien eu, déplora Charlie, l'air abattu.

\- Alors vous allez baisser les bras? lança soudain la voix Mai.

Les trois jeunes gens se tournèrent vers la jeune fille et prirent un air renfrogné, peu enclins à discuter avec la responsable de la disparition du journal en premier lieu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda Anita dans un grognement.

\- Je n'en ai peut être pas l'air mais je prends l'avenir de ce journal autant à coeur que vous.

\- Mais bien sûr...

\- Pourquoi tu crois que je me suis amusée à réécrire les articles, pour le simple plaisir de gacher de l'encre?

\- Parce que tu es une anarchiste voilà pourquoi, affirma Anita.

\- Sois honnête Mai, intervint Charlie, tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de nous aider.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça? Parce que contrairement à vous je n'ai pas voulu entrer dans le moule, parce que j'ai refusé de montrer ce lycée sous un faux jour?

\- Oh arrête tes histoires, rala Anita, tu ne voulais que créer la discorde parce que tu adores ça.

\- Écoutes Barbie, si tu mettais plutôt tes différends de côté et que tu m'écoutais cinq secondes?

Anita serra les dents mais la laissa poursuivre.

\- Si vous aviez regarder les noms vous verriez que je l'ai signé votre pétition, je n'aime peut être pas votre façon de déformer la vérité mais ce bout de papier représente notre seule chance de nous faire entendre et j'entends bien me battre pour le faire renaître de ses cendres.

\- C'est bien beau tout ça, soupira Anita, mais tu as une solution à nous proposer?

\- En effet, dit-elle fièrement. Bailey n'a pas explicitement interdit le journal, il l'a fait d'une façon détournée et totalement abusive. Alors au lieu de présenter ces signatures à Bailey, je propose que nous les adressions directement au ministère de l'éducation.

\- C'est ce que je disais, commença Michelle avant d'être interrompu par Charlie.

\- C'est justement ce que nous voulions éviter.

\- Et pourquoi ça? Parce que vous craigniez que Bailey ait de gros embêtements? Il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez.

\- On ne va pas risquer la carrière d'un homme pour un simple journal, répliqua Anita.

\- Ah parce que tu trouves que c'est une futilité?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, grogna Anita entre ses dents.

\- Écoutez les copains, soit vous êtes impliqués à 100% pour ce journal soit vous ne l'êtes pas. Selon moi, le ministère de l'éducation est notre dernier recours pour nous faire entendre. Si on laisse Bailey mener la barque, il ne fera que nous menez d'un endroit à l'autre et jamais nous n'obtiendrons quoique ce soit.

Anita, Charlie et Michelle se regardèrent tour à tour, indécis.

\- Ne tardez pas trop à vous décider ou votre pétition n'aura plus le moindre poids, trancha-t-elle avant de les laisser.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? s'enquit Charlie.

\- Que ça mérite réflexion, reconnut Anita.

\- Me regardez pas comme ça, vous connaissez déjà mon avis, rencherit Michelle.

\- Vous pensez qu'on devrait en parler à Mélanie? se demanda Charlie en indiquant leur camarade en question assise sur un banc sous le préau, le nez plongé dans ses cours.

\- Tu rigoles, railla Anita, elle serait capable de nous dénoncer.

\- Oui, on ne peut plus compter sur elle, ajouta Michelle. Bon écoutez c'est pas la compagnie qui m'ennuie mais je dois filer.

Tandis que Michelle partait en direction des toilettes, Katerina la salua en approchant vers Charlie et Anita.

\- Je peux te l'emprunter une minute? s'enquit-elle, le regard posé sur Anita.

\- Euh oui mais Kat', il faut qu'on parle nous aussi, lui signala Charlie.

\- Oui, on verra plus tard, grogna sa petite amie.

\- Mais tu es partie si vite ce matin qu'on a même pas eu le temps de mettre les choses au clair.

\- Charlie, tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée là?

De toute évidence, elle n'était pas disposée à l'écouter. Anita se demandait si Drazic était la raison de leur discorde. S'il s'était présenté au hangar sans prévenir, Charlie avait dû péter les plombs et une dispute avait éclaté entre eux. Ou bien Charlie avait catégoriquement refusé sa présence et depuis Katerina lui faisait la tête, ce qui expliquerait la mine contrariée de Charlie.

\- Bon, bon bah à tout à l'heure, ronchonna le jeune homme.

Il regarda partir sa petite amie, l'air aussi bien ennuyé, qu'irrité.

\- Désolée, s'excusa Anita, s'éloignant pour rejoindre Katerina.

Elle fut prise de remords en se méprenant sur la mauvaise humeur du jeune homme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Anita à l'adresse de Katerina.

\- Mauvaise nouvelle.

Anita fronça les sourcils, perdue, la laissant continuer.

\- Enfin non, rassures-toi ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, ça ne te concerne pas directement, du moins je ne le crois pas.

Anita ne put se retenir de glousser, ne comprenant toujours pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi tu voulais aider Drazic, poursuivit Katerina, et je ne sais pas trop si je veux le savoir d'ailleurs parce que j'ai le sentiment que ça ne ferait qu'empirer la migraine que je me tape depuis ce matin.

\- Kat' où tu veux en venir? demanda Anita, amusée par les divagations de sa camarade.

\- Oui, oui c'est vrai, voilà il fallait que tu saches que ton plan n'a pas marché.

Le visage d'Anita passa de l'amusement à l'abattement en quelques secondes.

\- Drazic a vite compris que ça venait de toi et je ne sais pas si c'est pour ça qu'il a refusé mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Je suis désolée.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu, avoua Anita, la mine contrariée.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça te tenais autant à coeur?

Anita allait ouvrir la bouche pour tenter d'expliquer ses raisons avant que Katerina ne porte brusquement une main à sa tempe.

\- Nan, tu sais quoi, je ne veux rien savoir! Mais si j'ai un bon conseil à te donner c'est de le laisser prendre ses décisions seul à l'avenir.

Katerina lui tapota gentimment l'épaule puis prit la direction du hall de l'établissement. Déprimée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, Anita resta de marbre, ne remarquant presque pas Charlie revenir vers elle.

\- Un problème?

\- Oh, non rien de grave, marmonna Anita. Écoute, je dois y aller, on se voit pour le dejeuner?

\- Oui, d'accord, accepta Charlie en la saluant, un air perplexe inscrit sur le visage.

...

Anita était seule, assise sur un banc au fond de la cour principale lorsque Drazic la repéra. Il se dit que c'était le meilleur moment pour mettre les choses à plat avec elle étant donné qu'elle était rarement seule, toujours entourée d'au moins une ou deux copines. Bien qu'elle eut les yeux fixés droit devant elle, Anita ne sembla pas le voir approcher, sans doute perdue dans ses pensées. Il s'assit à ses côtés, sans se soucier de la faire sursauter.

\- Drazic, dit-elle visiblement surprise.

\- Tu peux pas t'empêcher de te mêler de mes oignons, hein?

La jeune fille reprit aussitôt pied à la réalité tandis qu'un éclair de compréhension illumina son visage et qu'une mine plaintive ne remplace sa surprise.

\- Oh écoutes...

\- Katerina est venue me voir hier, soit disant qu'elle pouvait me laisser intégrer le loft une semaine plus tôt alors que je n'ai même pas de quoi la payer.

\- Drazic...

\- C'est pas vraiment le genre de Kat' de donner dans la charité, continua-t-il vivement sans la laisser parler. Mais toi par contre c'est ton truc de voler au secours des gens sans qu'ils te demandent rien.

\- Drazic, écoute-moi s'il te plait...

\- T'as été lui parler de mes problèmes dans mon dos, pas vrai? demanda-t-il, sèchement. Comme si c'était pas assez humiliant que tu joues au bon samaritain avec moi, la nuit dernière, il a fallu que tu me fasse passer pour un sans abri auprès des autres.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire, hein, te laisser dormir dehors?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans la phrase, "ce sont mes affaires?" Tu crois que je suis incapable de me débrouiller tout seul ou quoi?

\- Oh arrête, Drazic, toi et moi on sait très bien que tu ne serais jamais allé demander cette faveur à Kat'.

\- Et donc, c'était à toi de le faire?

\- Oh mais pourquoi t'en fais toute une histoire? s'emporta la jeune fille. Puisque tu as préféré t'entêter et refuser je ne vois pas...

\- Ah oui, ben voyons, railla-t-il dans un rire jaune. Alors j'aurais dû accepter qu'on me fasse la charité puisque c'était si gentimment proposé.

\- Si tu t'attends à des excuses, tu peux attendre longtemps parce que je ne regrette pas d'avoir essayé de t'aider.

Il laissa échapper un rire forcé pendant que la jeune fille continuait sur sa lancée.

\- Et si tu mettais ta fierté de côté de cinq minutes...

Les yeux de Drazic s'arrondirent d'incrédulité.

\- Attends, je rêve ou t'es en train de m'engueuler?

Anita inspira profondément avant de reprendre.

\- Si tu n'étais pas aussi borné tu verrais que les gens n'ont pas forcément d'arrière pensée lorsqu'ils te tendent la main.

\- J'hallucine! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si j'allais me mêler de ton embrouille avec l'andouille qui te sert de copine, lui donner ma façon de penser? Tu aimerais que je me mêle de tes affaires?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, tu mélanges tout.

\- Ben si puisque tu tire la tronche depuis hier, moi aussi je pourrais avoir envie de t'aider.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec Mélanie, dit-elle avant de se pincer les lèvres comme une petite fille prise en faute.

\- Non mais y'a un truc qui te chiffonne!

\- Écoutes Drazic, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû agir dans ton dos...

\- Oh allez arrête tes conneries! Jamais tu ne m'en aurais parlé parce que tu connaissais déjà ma réponse.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules avant d'admettre ses dires d'un faible geste de la tête.

\- Et n'essaye pas de changer de sujet, y'a un truc qui ne tourne pas rond! Tu es sur les nerfs depuis hier.

\- Tu te fais des idées. On va être en retard, dit-elle en se levant et en attrapant précipitament son sac posé sur le banc.

Sa fuite en avant n'avait rien à voir avec la peur de manquer à sa ponctualité sans faille, au lieu de la rassurer son attitude ne fit que le conforter dans ses craintes: elle lui cachait quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi tu me fuis?

\- Oh mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher? Contrairement à toi, je n'aime pas arriver après tout le monde, c'est tout.

\- Alors ça te dérange pas si je marche à côté de toi?

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, répondit-elle, clairement agacée par sa présence.

Ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre en silence, glissant un regard lorsque l'autre détournait le sien. Ce fut Drazic qui craqua le premier. Alors qu'ils bifurquaient pour rejoindre le couloir menant à leur classe, il la tira en arrière, dans un coin à l'abri de la foule et des regards curieux.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que t'as?

\- Oh mais rien, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher?

\- Ah nan, alors pourquoi tu es autant sur la défensive depuis hier? C'est vrai, j'ose à peine t'engueuler de peur de m'en prendre une.

\- Laisse tomber, dit-elle exaspérée en tentant de le pousser pour se frayer un chemin.

Mais le jeune homme ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Déterminé, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger et la coinça contre le mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus énervée que vraiment intimidée tandis qu'il retirait ses mains.

\- Quoi, tu vas me dire que ce ne sont pas mes affaires? remarqua-t-il, sarcastique.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire parce qu'il n'y a rien, Drazic.

\- À d'autre!

\- Oh je t'en prie, tu n'as pas le monopole de la mauvaise humeur, d'accord. Je suis agacée, c'est tout.

\- Par quoi? insista-t-il.

\- Là en ce moment c'est toi qui m'énerve, Drazic, avoua-t-elle tout de go.

Ne s'attendant pas à une réponse si franche et cassante, Drazic recula de quelques pas.

\- Si l'un de nous doit être énervé après l'autre c'est moi, tu ne crois pas?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée, rala la jeune fille.

\- Non, tu as plutôt dit que tes excuses je pouvais me les foutre où je pense.

Il ne put s'empêcher de glousser fasse à sa mine choquée.

\- Bon peut être pas aussi grossièrement mais tu n'en pensais pas moins.

À cet instant, la sonnerie retentit, donnant l'opportunité à la jeune fille de lui échapper.

\- Bon, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes bêtises, on va vraiment finir par être en retard!

Un grognement irrité s'échappa de sa gorge mais il consentit à s'écarter finalement de son chemin, lui laissant la voie livre.

\- Après toi, minauda-t-il en lui ouvrant le passage.

Ne trouvant rien de drôle à la situation, Anita roula des yeux puis suivit Drazic jusqu'à leur cours de Sciences politiques et sociales qu'ils avaient en commun.

\- Tu réalises que je suis loin d'avoir dit mon dernier mot, la prévint-il afin de la titiller davantage.

...

À la pause de midi, Katerina repéra les copines avec lesquelles elle avait prévu de déjeuner et se dirigea vers elles quand la voix de Charlie l'interpella. Elle fit mine de rien, toujours furieuse après lui et continua son chemin.

\- Kat', attends, s'il te plait! lui demanda Charlie en courant derrière elle.

Comme il n'avait pas l'air d'abandonner, Katerina fit brusquement demi-tour.

\- Quoi? gronda-t-elle.

\- Je voulais te demander pardon pour ce matin, dit Charlie, essoufflé.

\- Et c'est tout? se moqua-t-elle d'une voix emplie de sarcasme.

\- Kat'! reprit-il d'une voix suppliante tout en posant sa main doucement sur son bras.

La jeune femme se dégagea sans douceur, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans une posture rigide mais consentit à l'écouter.

\- Je reconnais y avoir été un peu fort.

\- T'as été ignoble, le corrigea-t-elle agacée, c'est toi qui j'ai eu envie de virer de chez nous.

\- Oui, oui, dit-il doucement comme pour la calmer. Alors voilà ce à quoi j'ai pensé, tu pourrais rencontrer cette fille...

\- Qui ça?

\- La fille du client dont je t'ai parlé.

\- Tu ne vas pas remettre ça! pesta Katerina. Et puis d'abord, je ne sais même pas de qui il s'agit.

\- Justement, c'est l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance.

\- Charlie, s'énerva Katerina, si tu essaye de me la refourguer dans les pattes, c'est non. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas d'elle chez nous.

\- Oui mais ça c'est parce que tu ne la connais pas.

\- Que je la rencontre ou non ne changera rien. Si ses parents coupaient les vivres à cette gamine, elle serait incapable de payer le loyer alors que Drazic lui il gagne honnêtement sa vie, je te le rappelle.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire, Kat, et je suis d'accord pour lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

\- C'est vrai? fit-elle sceptique, décroisant les bras pour placer ses mains sur sa taille.

\- Oui, à condition que toi tu en fasses autant pour Olivia.

\- Qui c'est ça?

\- La fille, expliqua Charlie, sans perdre patience.

Katerina soupira bruyamment avant de lever les bras aux ciel.

\- Bon, tu veux que je fasse sa connaissance, parfait, accepta Katerina, mais ne te fais pas d'illusions, ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis.

Charlie regarda sa petite amie rejoindre ses copines, un sourire de connivence aux lèvres. Si son plan marchait, Drazic ne mettrait pas un seul pied chez lui.

...

Anita se dirigeait vers l'arrière-cour afin d'y déjeuner tranquillement quand elle repéra Chris et Bazza assis sur l'herbe, dissimulés dans un coin à côté des marches. Chris sortait d'un sac à dos une copie double, seulement le sac à dos ne lui appartenait pas, Anita le reconnut comme étant celui de leur camarade Ox.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez? demanda-t-elle d'une voix à la fois autoritaire et offensée.

Rapidement, Bazza poussa le sac de son pied tandis que Chris ne fit pas un geste pour cacher la copie.

\- Mais c'est le devoir de maths, réalisa Anita, outrée. Vous n'allez sérieusement pas rendre ce devoir en votre nom?

\- C'est pas ça du tout, se défendit vainement Bazza.

\- Tu comptes nous en empêcher peut être? le coupa Chris.

\- C'est malhonnête, cracha Anita, et vraiment mesquin de votre part.

\- Ouais bon et alors, dit Bazza d'un air indifférent, on ira se confesser auprès du curé après, hein Chris?

\- Ouais, on récitera trois Ave Maria et un acte de contriction, se moqua ce dernier.

\- Hey, on devrait peut être vraiment y aller, y'a des nonnes là-bas, ajouta Bazza.

Anita roula des yeux face à tant de stupidité avant d'arracher le devoir des mains de Chris.

\- Hey qu'est-ce que tu fous?

\- Vous pensez sérieusement que je vais vous laisser voler le devoir d'Ox?

\- Hey, il se passe quoi? s'enquit la voix de Drazic en arrivant à hauteur des casiers.

Il poursuivit son chemin et entra dans l'arrière-cour sous le regard appuyé d'Anita.

\- Il se passe que tes deux attardés de copains ont l'intention de s'approprier le devoir d'Ox en leur nom.

\- En son nom en fait, moi je me suis arrangé autrement, ricana Chris.

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir comment! grommela Anita.

\- Dis-lui toi qu'elle a plutôt pas intérêt à la ramener, répliqua Chris en se tournant vers Drazic.

Pris entre deux feux, Drazic posa un instant ses yeux sur Anita qui le suppliait presque du regard pour intervenir en sa faveur. Il captura quelques secondes son regard, l'air indécis et ennuyé avant de se recomposer une figure impassible en se tournant vers Bazza.

\- T'as vraiment l'intention de piquer le devoir de ce bouffon, tu pouvais pas trouver mieux?

\- C'est le seul assez con pour laisser son sac à l'abandon, expliqua Chris. Il faut bien s'entraider entre pote, pas vrai Draz!

La remarque de Chris n'était pas anodine, sans doute sentait-il que Drazic n'était pas totalement d'accord avec leur coup monté et tenait à lui rappeler de quel côté il devait se trouver.

\- Ouais, tu ferais bien d'oublier ce que tu as vu, dit Drazic à l'adresse d'Anita.

Il avait un ton froid seulement ses yeux clairs et perçants, semblaient demander silencieusement à Anita d'abonder dans son sens.

\- Tu me demande de fermer les yeux? s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- C'est qu'un devoir, pas sa copie d'un sujet du Bac, il va pas en mourir.

De nouveau, à travers son regard insistant, il l'implorait de laisser tomber cette histoire.

\- Alors tu te ranges de leur côté hein? s'enquit-elle avec amertume.

\- Bien sûr qu'il est de notre côté, rétorqua Chris.

Anita ne lâcha pas le regard de Drazic qui eut la décence de le baisser. Elle sentit la copie lui échapper de ses mains et se tourna vers Chris qui affichait un air triomphant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, qu'il allait lécher les bottes de Bailey comme quelqu'un ici? ajouta Chris.

La jeune fille soupira, la mine dégoutée en reportant son regard sur Drazic. Il avait un air nonchalant mais Anita vit la gêne se refléter dans ses yeux. Elle secoua la tête de façon lente et discrète afin de lui faire savoir à quel point elle était déçue de son attitude.

\- Très bien, vous ne me laissez pas le choix! décida-t-elle, faisant mine de s'en aller.

\- Anita... commença Drazic d'une voix sévère qui n'avait pour but que de l'arrêter.

\- Tu crois aller où comme ça? enchaîna Chris.

\- À ton avis? Ce que vous faites a un nom, ça s'appelle du plagiat, répliqua-t-elle vertement en pointant un doigt accusateur vers eux et je ne vous laisserai pas vous servir d'Ox de cette manière.

Alors qu'elle tournait les talons, la voix de Chris la fit se retourner.

\- Pour ça il faudrait déjà avoir des preuves!

Sur ces mots, il déchira le devoir en deux puis en quatre.

\- Hey mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? s'écria Bazza, choqué par ce geste.

\- T'inquiètes mon pote, je t'en trouverai un autre, le rassura Chris, il était pas génial de toute façon.

Affligée, Anita porta son attention sur Drazic afin de lui faire comprendre que ses copains allaient trop loin et qu'elle le tiendrait autant pour responsable s'il n'intervenait pas. Celui-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules, l'air de dire "que veux-tu que j'y fasse?"

\- Et à Ox, vous allez lui en trouvez un nouveau aussi? s'emporta Anita. Vous êtes minables!

\- Si t'es si inquiète pour Babar, pourquoi tu ne lui donne pas le tien de devoir! railla Chris.

\- Tout ce que vous savez faire c'est profiter des autres et les rabaisser, hein?

\- C'est ça le problème chez vous les nana, vous êtes trop sensibles, dit Bazza d'un air dédaigneux.

Anita secoua la tête, découragée par leur immaturité quand soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit et son visage s'éclaira.

\- Faites comme vous voulez mais vous allez moins rigoler!

\- C'est à dire? demanda Drazic visiblement inquiet, reconnaissant certainement son air déterminé.

\- Vous verrez bien, dit-elle sèchement, les sourcils relevés en signe d'audace.

Décidant qu'elle avait assez discuté avec ces idiots, elle laissa ses camarades de classe plantés dans la cour, sans nul doute rongés par l'inquiétude du coup qu'elle mijotait.

...

Durant l'heure du dejeuner, le principal faisait sa ronde quotidienne dans la cour de récréation.

\- Vous deux, ramassez-moi ces papiers! ordonna-t-il à deux élèves de Seconde.

Ils obtempérèrent sans faire d'histoire et récupérèrent les emballages de leur sandwich jeté négligemment au sol avant de les mettre à la poubelle.

Le principal sourit, fier d'avoir su fait asseoir son autorité. De loin, Anita vit qu'il avait sa mine des beaux jours et se décida à l'approcher.

\- Bonjour monsieur Bailey, je peux vous parler un instant?

\- Si c'est au sujet des restrictions budgétaires, s'empressa de dire le principal, je ne discuterais pas de ça avec vous maintenant!

\- Non, non, ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Ah bon alors qu'y a-t-il? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Voilà, c'est au sujet du devoir de Géométrie que nous devons rendre aujourd'hui.

\- Ah non, la coupa-t-il, je n'accorderai aucun délai. Vu le niveau déplorable en calcul, j'ai besoin de vérifier le niveau de chacun pour cette discipline maintenant.

\- Non non, il n'est pas question de ça, mais du contraire en réalité.

\- Ah oui? Là vous m'intriguez!

La jeune fille acquiesça, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

\- Et bien puisque vous avez besoin de nous évaluer, ne serait-il pas plus juste de le faire durant la classe. La plupart de ceux qui ont fait ce devoir ont certainement demandé de l'aide à droite à gauche, vous savez mais en nous interrogeant sur le sujet en classe, vous saurez sans l'ombre d'un doute où nous nous situons.

\- C'est intéressant, reconnut Bailey la mine songeuse, mais qu'en serait-il du devoir?

\- Et bien si vous voulez mon avis, monsieur Bailey, il ne vous sera d'aucune utilité.

\- Je reconnais que votre raisonnement se tient mais puis-je vous demander d'où vous vient votre soudaine inquiétude concernant le niveau de vos camarades?

\- Pour tout vous avouer, monsieur, j'en ai surpris plus d'un en train de recopier sur les autres.

\- Ah oui, je vois.

\- J'ai donc pensé que ce ne serait pas juste pour ceux qui avait réellement travaillé sur le devoir.

\- En effet, ça mérite réflexion et je crois bien que vos camarades vont être surpris, dit-il en arborant un sourire machiavélique qui donna la chair de poule à Anita.

\- Je n'en doute pas mais s'il vous plait, ne dites pas que ça vient de moi.

\- Oh non, bien sûr, soyez tranquille!

Tandis qu'elle le dépassait, la jeune fille ne put retenir un éclat de rire de s'échapper de sa gorge, fière du piège qu'elle venait de tendre à Chris et Bazza. Hélas, la moitié de la classe en souffrirait mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

...

Charlie, Mai et Michelle s'étaient rassemblés sur le terrain de basket, autour d'un groupe de quatre jeunes lycéens.

\- Ça vous concerne autant que nous, leur expliqua Mai, une feuille de pétition encore vierge dans les mains.

\- Oui, ne croyez pas qu'il n'y a que les dernières années qui ont leur mot à dire, renchérit Michelle.

\- Ah nan moi je marche pas, assura un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'année.

\- On a vu ce que le premier numéro de votre journal a donné, ajouta un autre.

\- Justement, ça nous a permis de relever certaines choses mises délibérement sous silence, fit remarquer Mai.

\- Y'a peut-être des choses qu'on a pas envie de savoir ou de montrer, rétorqua l'un deux.

\- Tu aurais mieux fait de te taire sur ce coup, lui chuchota Charlie.

\- Pourquoi ça? lança-t-elle vivement. Si vous préférez vivre au pays des Bisounours c'est votre problème mais dans le monde des grands, on a pas peur de dire les choses telles qu'elles sont.

\- Ce que Mai essaye de dire, expliqua Charlie avec plus de diplomatie, c'est qu'on a le droit à la parole. Bien sûr, il n'est pas question de réitérer l'expérience du premier numéro mais de laisser à chacun l'occasion de s'exprimer en toute connaissance de cause et sans heurter la sensibilité de qui que ce soit cette fois.

\- Nan, c'est trop risqué! Bailey va nous tomber dessus, refusa celui qui semblait mener le groupe.

\- C'est bon, on veut pas la signer votre stupide pétition. Vous nous faites perdre notre temps, dit son copain.

\- Ouais allez, on se tire! incita le premier entrainant les trois autres.

\- Mais enfin, réfléchissez cinq minutes comme des adultes, bon sang! s'époumona Mai. Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'on aura un message important à faire passer? On ne va tout de même pas compter sur Bailey pour le faire. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord?

\- Moi ce que je sais c'est que je ne veux pas être collé pour le restant de l'année, répliqua l'un des quatre élèves de Seconde.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? s'enquit soudain Anita en approchant.

\- Ah Anita, tu vas peut être nous aider, se réjouit Charlie.

\- À quoi faire?

\- À convaincre ces gamins que l'avenir du journal est autant de leur ressort que du notre et que sans ça ils n'auront plus d'autre moyen de s'exprimer! s'écria Mai aux plus jeunes qui s'étaient éloignés afin de jouer au ballon et ne l'écoutaient plus.

\- Déjà, si tu commençais par les traiter en adulte, rit Anita.

\- Oui ben, je suis désolée pour moi ce sont des gamins si leur seule inquiétude c'est le temps de récréation qu'ils perdent à cause de cette stupide pétition.

Anita haussa les sourcils, surprise.

\- Ah ce sont leurs dires, pas les miens, affirma Mai, sur la défensive.

La jeune fille avisa un autre groupe d'élèves réunis sous le préau et se dirigea ensuite vers eux en faisant signe à Michelle de l'accompagner.

\- Charlie, tu m'explique? demanda Anita en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Le jeune homme fit retomber son bras au bout duquel il tenait la pétition noircie de signatures de la veille.

\- Mai est venu nous voir pour nous aider à rassembler plus de signatures.

\- Mais tu l'a dit toi-même, c'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire, lui fit remarquer la jeune fille.

\- Oui parce que je pensais que ce serait suffisant pour faire craquer Bailey mais si on doit l'adresser au ministère de l'éducation, Mai a raison, ce ne sera pas assez.

Anita opina légèrement de la tête, la mine contrariée.

\- Montre! dit-elle en tendant la main pour regarder la pétition.

\- On a eu que deux signatures de plus, soupira Charlie, dépité.

\- Ce n'est pas si catastrophiques que ça, essaya-t-elle de le rassurer.

\- Ça ne représente même pas un tiers des élèves!

\- Mais la plupart sont terrifiés de signer ici avec Bailey dans les parages, tu le sais. Pourquoi ne pas retenter notre chance au Sharkpool.

\- Ça ne change plus grand chose maintenant que Bailey a réduit le budget.

\- Tu devrais te méfier parce que Bailey est justement en train de faire sa ronde, le prévint-elle.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète plus pour ça, va. Il pense avoir gagné haut la main alors il ne nous embêtera plus et si on regarde la réaction des autres, il a raison de se montrer confiant parce que plus personne n'a envie de se battre pour une cause qu'ils estiment perdue d'avance.

\- Et dire que je pensais qu'on avait gagné! se désola Anita.

En parcourant les signatures des yeux, Anita réalisa que les signatures tenaient sur une seule feuille recto verso. La veille elle avait trouvé cela formidable et inespéré et était certaine de faire plier Bailey avec une telle pétition mais puisqu'il n'était plus question de l'adresser au principal mais à une plus haute autorité, elle devait admettre qu'elle faisait bien pâle figure. Jamais ils ne seraient pris au sérieux. Elle allait rendre la pétition à Charlie quand son regard se posa sur un signataire en particulier: Drazic. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

...

La sonnerie retentit, Drazic montait les escaliers pour rejoindre sa salle de classe lorsque Mark, celui qui lui avait avancé une certaine somme d'argent l'arquepinça.

\- Dis Draz, tu sais je suis quelqu'un de patient mais j'aimerais bien revoir la couleur de mon blé.

\- Mais oui attend, tu me fais pas confiance?

\- Mais bien sûr que si, je sais que t'es un mec règlo seulement j'apprécierai que tu traînes pas trop.

\- Ouais mais laisse moi encore quelques jours et je te les rends!

Anita passa au même moment dans l'escalier et leur adressa un regard interrogateur et soupçonneux avant de continuer son chemin.

\- T'entends quoi par quelques jours?

\- Écoutes, je peux déjà te rendre la moitié de l'avance.

\- Combien?

\- 150 dollars, dit Drazic.

\- Tu déconnes, c'est à peine le tiers.

\- Ouais mais la suite viendra, crois-moi!

\- Ouais ouais, bon, je te fais confiance! répondit Mark l'air pourtant dubitatif.

\- Cool.

\- Je passerai au Sharkpool les récupérer.

Drazic approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Mais la prochaine fois c'est toute la somme que je veux, le prévint Mark avant de le secouer à l'épaule sans ménagement et de prendre la direction opposé.

Drazic souffla, soulagé de s'en être sorti à si bon compte. Il savait qu'il allait devoir réunir la somme et se maudissait de lui avoir demander cette avance en premier lieu car à l'époque, il avait imaginé que ce serait suffisant pour emménager au loft et qu'avec son salaire il serait en mesure de le rembourser rapidement mais c'était sans compter le premier mois de loyer complet et le dépot de garantie. L'ironie, c'est qu'il n'avait plus besoin de l'argent de Mark puisqu'il avait trouvé où se loger en attendant d'intégrer le loft. Hélas, il avait fallu qu'il perde une partie de la somme à cause de ce requin d'homme de ménage et se retrouve endetté.

En longeant le couloir il vit qu'Anita n'était toujours pas entrer en classe, traînant le pas en discutant avec une de ses copines. Il réduit la distance les séparant en grandes enjambées.

\- Tu nous laisses? demanda-t-il à l'une de ses camarades de classe dont il ignorait le nom.

Son ton était sans appel alors la jeune fille salua Anita et entra dans la salle.

\- C'était pas sympa, lui fit remarquer Anita.

Sans exercer la moindre force, il lui prit le bras pour l'éloigner de la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait? demanda-t-il.

Sa voix trahissait son inquiétude et son appréhension.

\- Drazic...

Ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et ajouta:

\- T'as été voir Bailey, pas vrai?

De nouveau, elle ne put répondre et il enchaîna d'un ton à la fois colérique et ennuyé.

\- T'aurais pas dû entrer dans leur jeu.

\- Ah oui alors j'aurais dû les laisser voler le devoir de Ox? s'emporta-t-elle à son tour. C'est vrai, on s'en fiche après tout, c'est une cible si facile.

\- S'il laissait pas traîner ses affaires aussi... marmonna Drazic.

Anita leva les yeux au ciel, l'air à la fois outré et désabusé.

\- Contrairement à certains ici je n'aime pas la méchanceté gratuite, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle allait le laisser planter là mais il la retint à nouveau par la bras, avec plus de fermeté cette fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attendais de moi au juste? Que je ballance mes potes?

\- Que tu te comportes en adulte! l'accusa-t-elle en retirant agressivement la main du jeune homme.

Ne s'attendant pas à une réaction aussi vive, Drazic lui laissa le champ libre, réfléchissant un instant à sa remarque avant de la suivre d'un pas vif.

\- Dépêchez-vous un peu tous les deux! leur demanda Bailey sur un ton pressant.

Drazic et Anita furent les derniers à entrer en classe et cela n'échappa pas à Ryan qui vit leur rapprochement d'un très mauvais oeil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais? exigea-t-il de savoir.

Afin de le provoquer, Drazic ne lui répondit que par un sourire carnassier en passant devant lui pour rejoindre sa place sans jamais le quitter un seul instant du regard.

\- Il te voulait quoi? dit Ryan, tourné cette fois sa soeur.

Anita leva les yeux au ciel, passablement énervée en prenant place à côté de Michelle

\- Oh mais rien, rala celle-ci, sûrement peu disposée à supporter le côté sur-protecteur de son frère.

Drazic gloussa, certain que la désinvolture d'Anita ne ferait que renforcer les soupçons de Ryan. À peine fut-il installé sur la paillasse derrière Ryan que ce dernier fit brusquement volte face sur son tabouret pour le menacer du doigt.

\- T'approche pas d'elle, t'as compris!

\- J'y peux rien si elle trouve mon corps irrésistible, ne put s'empêcher de le provoquer Drazic d'un air satirique.

\- Ouais c'est ça, rêve! marmonna Ryan.

Malgré ses dires, Drazic le vit lancer un coup d'oeil suspicieux en direction de sa soeur. Son sourire carnassier ne fit que s'élargir.

Il continua ses provocations seulement cette fois Ryan choisit de ne pas y répondre, le regard fixé droit devant lui. Drazic finit par se lasser et reporter son attention sur Bailey.

De son côté, Anita était encore énervée par sa discussion avec Drazic et n'attendait qu'une chose c'est que Bailey assène le coup de grâce pour que son camarade comprenne que contrairement à lui, elle avait le cran de se dresser contre l'injustice et que s'il l'avait voulu il aurait pu mettre sa fierté de côté et en faire autant.

\- Bien, avant de sortir vos devoirs de Géométrie, sachez que je ne les ramasserai pas, annonça le professeur.

\- Quoi, comment ça? demanda Ryan.

\- C'est une plaisanterie, j'espère? renchérit Mélanie un ton plus haut.

\- Ben oui, à quoi bon les avoir fait, approuva Charlie d'une voix plaintive.

\- Allons, ce n'est jamais inutile de faire quelques excercices, expliqua Mr Bailey afin de les calmer. Non, j'ai décidé de vous soumettre à un questionnaire.

\- Quoi, il manquait plus que ça! lança à son tour Katerina.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça! s'emporta Mélanie alors qu'elle se leva vivement de sa chaise.

Son attitude d'adolescente rebelle mit aussitôt Bailey sur la défensive.

\- Je vous demande pardon?

\- Oui je suis d'accord, vous ne nous aviez pas prévenu m'sieur, maugréa Ryan.

\- Écoutez, je comprends votre agacement mais il n'y a pas de raison de vous inquiéter si vous maîtriser suffisament le sujet du devoir que vous aviez à faire pour aujourd'hui.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des marionnettes, c'est de l'exploitation! renchérit Mélanie.

\- Une remarque encore de ce genre et c'est la porte, vous m'avez bien compris? la prévint-il en durcissant le ton.

\- Oui, allez-y, empêchez-moi de m'exprimer. Montrez à tout le monde que notre avis vous importe peu!

Cette remarque généra des éclats de rire et des exclamations étonnées de la part des élèves.

\- Ouais vas-y Mélanie! l'encourage Drazic en mimant des coups de poings qui ne rencontrèrent que l'air. Notre héros!

\- Ça suffit! tonna Mr Bailey, vous êtes renvoyée de mon cours. Sortez tout de suite et venez me voir à l'interclasse dans mon bureau!

\- Avec plaisir! dit la jeune fille en rassemblant activement ses affaires.

\- Elle est folle? ricana Katerina.

\- Non, seulement contrairement à vous tous, j'ose dire haut et fort ce que je pense.

\- Tu ne t'y prends pas de la bonne façon, lui fit remarquer Mai, silencieuse jusque là.

\- Pour faire quoi? s'enquit Mélanie sur la défensive.

\- Sortez tout de suite! insista Bailey d'un ton sans appel.

Mélanie eut l'audace de lui rire au nez de façon provocante avant de sortir et de claquer la porte de la salle.

\- C'est quoi son problème? demanda Ryan tandis que son sourire amusé se transforma en fou-rire.

\- Arrête, ça n'a rien de drôle! le rouspéta sa soeur.

Le comportement de Mélanie l'irritait au plus haut point mais au fond, Anita tenait toujours à leur amitié. Elles se connaissaient depuis si longtemps qu'elle en était venue à la considérer comme une soeur. Mais devait-elle s'accrocher à quelqu'un qui lui avait exprimé avec autant d'ardeur son désir à sortir de sa vie. Et de ne pas essayer d'en savoir plus sur les causes de sa nouvelle attitude faisait-il d'elle une mauvaise amie? Elle allait pousser la réflexion quand la voix forte de Bailey l'arracha à ses pensées.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre a quelque chose à redire de mes méthodes? demanda le professeur.

\- Non mais pourquoi nos devoirs ne sont pas suffisants, monsieur? chercha à comprendre Charlie.

\- Parce que j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que certains d'entre vous n'ont pas fait preuve d'une grande honnêteté en les rédigeant.

\- Je vois vraiment pas ce qui peut vous faire penser ça? grogna la voix de Chris.

Du coin de l'oeil, Anita remarqua qu'il la dévisageait sans relâche et devina qu'il n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il le laissait paraître et avait rapidement su additionner deux et deux. Il semblait furieux de s'être fait avoir de la sorte. Anita n'en avait cure, que lui et ses copains aient découvert le pot-aux-roses lui importait peu finalement.

Bailey ignora la remarque de son élève et poursuivit:

\- Et puis ça ne devrait pas vous poser de problème si vous avez correctement étudié, n'est-ce pas?

\- Ouais, ouais, rala Ryan.

\- Bien, sortez tous une feuille blanche, je vais noter les questions au tableau.

\- Je vais faire un meurtre, gronda Bazza en tapant dans la main de Chris qui lui donnait raison.

Sur sa gauche, Anita vit Drazic esquisser un sourire en coin, clairement amusé de la situation qui était pourtant autant à son détriment qu'à celui de ses copains. Bien qu'elle lui en voulait toujours de ne pas avoir pris son parti en encourageant de la méchanceté gratuite, elle était bien trop fière de sa ruse pour ne pas lui renvoyer son sourire. Alors qu'il secouait discrètement la tête d'un air de dire "t'es grave", son rictus au coin des lèvres s'élargit en un véritable sourire tandis qu'il accrochait son regard au sien. Ils se sourirent quelques instants supplémentaires avant que la jeune fille ne se retourne et ne brise leur échange.

...

Devant son casier ouvert, Anita sortait ses livres afin de les ranger dans son sac posé sur le dessus du meuble quand Mélanie s'approcha pour ouvrir son casier disposé juste à côté du sien.

Le silence se fit pensant entre elles et Anita enfourna à la hâte ses derniers fascicules de cours.

\- Il va falloir qu'on discute, dit Mélanie en ouvrant le dialogue.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie, répondit Anita d'un ton froid.

D'accord, elle se montrait peut-être un peu dure seulement elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les reproches que son amie ne tarderait pas à proférer à son encontre. Elle referma la porte de son casier puis tira sur la lanière de son sac, bien décidée à clore la discussion qui avait à peine commencé, hélas, avant toute tentative de fuite Mélanie se plaça devant elle.

\- Je ne suis pas ta personne favorite en ce moment, je l'ai compris...

\- À qui la faute? lança Anita, d'une voix pleine de grief.

\- ... mais nous devons nous concerter pour le bien de nos camarades, poursuivit Mélanie.

\- C'est à dire?

\- Que j'ai plusieurs idées et que j'aimerais t'en faire part.

\- Ah oui, tiens donc, tu te soucis de mon avis maintenant? s'étonna Anita d'une voix railleuse.

\- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié nous sommes co-déléguées, reprit Mélanie d'une voix posée, et il est temps que nous mettions à profit ce statut en proposant plusieurs choses afin d'améliorer notre quotidien à tous.

Anita poussa un long soupir, songeant que sa camarade, avec son comportement du moment, n'était pas la personne la mieux placée pour ce genre de chose.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as à l'esprit?

\- Pas maintenant, décréta Mélanie. Mais que dis-tu de ce week end?

\- Très bien, accepta Anita, le visage toujours aussi fermé.

\- On dit 14h, chez moi!

Anita opina lentement de la tête.

\- Bien! fit sèchement Mélanie avant de tourner les talons.

Décidemment, Anite ne la comprenait plus. Tantôt elle se rebellait contre l'autorité et envoyait tout le monde ballader, tantôt elle se montrait concernée par l'avenir de cet établissement. Anita n'avait nulle envie de passer une après-midi entière avec elle ce week end-là mais comme son ex meilleure amie le lui avait si bien rappelé, il était de leur devoir de mettre leur statut de responsable des Terminales à profit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait encore cette andouille? fit la voix agacée de Drazic.

Anita fit volte face tandis que son camarade descendait les dernières marches de l'escalier menant à l'étage.

\- Je peux pas l'encadrer cette nana!

Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps il était derrière à les écouter puis secoua la tête, décidant que cela n'avait pas la moindre importance.

\- Tu nous a mis tous dans la panade en cours, lui signala Drazic en se plantant devant elle.

\- Ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient, assura Anita.

Drazic approuva d'un léger mouvement de tête.

\- Je n'aime pas la méchanceté gratuite, lui redit-elle.

Drazic se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

\- Et je sais que tu n'étais pas d'accord avec ce que faisait tes copains, ajouta-t-elle, seulement tu as préféré laisser ta fierté prendre une fois de plus le dessus.

\- Oh ça va, rala Drazic qui n'appréciait guère qu'elle lui fasse la morale.

\- La vérité c'est que tu ne voulais pas perdre la face devant tes copains, conclut-elle en le transperçant du regard.

\- T'as fini? la coupa-t-il sèchement. Non parce que si on doit pointer les défauts de l'autre du doigt je pourrais te rappeler ton besoin maladif de te mêler des affaires des autres.

Anita roula des yeux tout en soupirant d'agacement.

\- J'ai horreur qu'on m'aide à faire quoique ce soit, reprit-il en revenant sur l'acte de charité de sa camarade. Si j'ai un problème, je trouve un moyen de le régler seul. Je ne suis pas un nécessiteux.

\- Oh mais je le sais, je n'ai jamais sous-entendu ça.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire la guerre pour moi, ajouta-t-il sans délai. Si y'a bien un truc que je déteste c'est qu'on fasse les choses à ma place.

\- Je le sais, souffla-t-elle.

Elle baissa le regard, soudain mal à l'aise.

\- À l'avenir essaye de t'en rappeler parce que je ne serai sûrement pas aussi sympa.

Il souligna ses mots en lui adressant un regard appuyé qu'elle se sentit forcée de maintenir, afin d'être sûr qu'elle enregistrerait bien son avertissement. Anita lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'elle comprennait tout en se pinçant les lèvres.

Alors qu'elle le vit sur le point de partir, elle le retint par le bras.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai pas fait ça pour te rabaisser.

\- Oui je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal mais c'est vexant, avoua-t-il avec sincérité.

Anita se doutait que cela lui coûtait beaucoup de l'avouer car ce faisant, il mettait enfin son orgueil de côté et se sentit presque honteuse de son comportement.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle finalement.

Elle réalisait à présent qu'elle ne lui avait pas présenté ses excuses et qu'elle aurait dû. Certes son geste partait d'une bonne intention mais il revêtait un caractère humiliant auquel elle avait refusé de prêter intérêt jusque là.

\- C'est rien, on en parle plus! décida-t-il.

Anita acquiesça d'un geste tandis que quelque chose de plus léger lui revennait en mémoire.

\- Dis-moi, je ne savais pas que tu prenais l'avenir du journal du lycée aussi au sérieux?

\- Quoi? fit-il étonné, pris au dépourvu.

Drazic ouvrait la bouche sans doute dans le but de lui demander plus d'explication quand son visage s'éclaira.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir pourquoi tu l'a fait, ajouta Anita d'une voix touchée, mais.. merci.

Il tourna un instant le regard, le visage impassible alors qu'Anita lui reconnut son air embarrassé.

\- Ouais ben ne dis pas aux autres que je suis sympa!

\- J'aimerais que tu le sois tout le temps, lui avoua-t-elle, pas seulement lorsqu'on est que tous les deux.

Le sourire gêné du jeune homme se fana et devint plus grave tandis qu'il plongea ses yeux verts brillants d'une certaine émotion dans les siens. Anita soutint quelques secondes de plus son regard avant de lui adresser un faible sourire, de ramasser son sac posé sur son casier et de s'éloigner.

...

Dans la cour, au pied des marches du perron Ryan regarda sa soeur échanger quelques mots avec Drazic, lui adresser un léger sourire puis le dépasser pour partir dans la direction opposée. Dès qu'Anita croisa le regard de son frère, elle se figea un instant comme coupable de quelque chose puis s'avança vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait encore? demanda Ryan d'une voix agressive.

\- Qui? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix feinte.

\- Fais pas l'innocente, tu sais très bien de qui je parle, gronda Ryan. À chaque fois que j'ai eu le dos tourné aujourd'hui, je te voyais avec cet abruti.

\- Tu te fais des films, dit-elle.

Elle le dépassa pour continuer son chemin dans la cour et sans doute lui échapper mais il ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

\- Ah ouais, ben c'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit, dit-il en la suivant.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit au juste?

\- Des trucs qui me plaisent pas.

\- Et toi tu crois à tout ce qu'il te raconte. Tu ne vois pas qu'il te fait marcher? se moqua Anita.

\- D'abord tu prends sa défense et maintenant tu traînes avec lui, ça veut dire quoi?

\- Bon, tu n'as pas des heures de colles à effectuer par hasard, soupira Anita, d'une voix irritée.

\- Si, j'y vais, rala Ryan, mais cette discussion n'est pas terminée, ça tu peux être sûr!

\- Pour qui tu te prends? Papa? s'emporta Anita en faisant vivement demi tour.

\- Non mais ça se voit qu'il te manque une figure paternelle.

\- Je te demande pardon? s'indigna sa soeur.

\- T'es trop naïve, t'as pas idée de ce que ce genre de mec a dans la tête.

Anita leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Ryan sortait un billet de sa poche.

\- Tiens tes 20 dollars.

Elle lui arracha le billet des mains avant de le pointer d'un doigt colérique.

\- T'as de la chance que je n'ai aucune envie de passer du temps avec Mai parce que sinon je serais restée à la maison rien que pour te pourrir ta soirée.

\- Tant d'amour, ça se trouve pas à tous les coins de rue, ironisa-t-il. Moi je disais ça pour t'aider.

\- Oui et bien je suis assez grande pour me faire ma propre opinion sur les gens.

\- Ouais d'habitude t'es plus maligne que ça, approuva Ryan d'un ton moqueur.

\- Continues comme ça et je ne vais nulle part ce soir, le prévint-elle.

\- C'est bon, j'arrête, affirma-t-il en levant les mains en signe de paix. Bon alors t'oublies pas, tu rentres pas avant la fin de la soirée.

\- Je ne vais pas passer la nuit dehors pour que tu puisses t'envoyer en l'air, Ryan. À 21h au plus tard, je rentre.

Sur ces mots, elle le laissa planter dans la cour et sortit de l'établissement.

...

Charlie et Katerina sortaient du lycée quand le jeune homme remarqua la présence de celui qui avait importuné Anita au petit matin. Assis sur un muret attenant à un pavillon sur le trottoir d'en face, le type en question semblait observer les allers et venus. Charlie s'immobilisa, l'air hésitant sans le lâcher du regard malgré le fait que son vis-à-vis ne paraîssait pas le voir.

Katerina poursuivit son chemin avant de réaliser que son petit ami ne la suivait plus.

\- Tu viens! l'appela Katerina.

\- Oui oui, une minute.

Charlie regarda tour à tour le type qui ne lui inspirait aucune confiance puis jeta un oeil incertain à l'établissement se demandant s'il devait en avertir qui de droit.

Katerina s'impatienta les bras sur les hanches.

\- C'est quand tu veux!

\- Dis Kat', tu connais ce type?

\- Qui ça? grogna-t-elle avant de suivre la trajectoire de son regard.

\- Lui là avec la dégaine de charlot, ajouta Charlie.

\- Non pas vraiment mais je l'ai vu traîner plusieurs fois avec Drazic, lui apprit-elle.

\- Ah alors c'est un des potes de Drazic, railla Charlie. Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? demanda-t-elle aussi bien agacée, qu'étonnée.

\- On devrait peut être en parler à Bailey, ce type a au moins 20 ans, ce n'est pas normal qu'il traîne devant le lycée.

\- Bah il fait rien de mal, dit-elle, incrédule.

\- Ouais, si tu le dis! marmonna le jeune homme, peu convaincu.

Charlie lui jeta un dernier regard méfiant, hésitant toujours de la manière à adopter puis finit par suivre Katerina.

...

Dès l'instant où elle mit un pied hors du lycée, Anita lança un regard circulaire à ses environs, inquiète à l'idée de se retrouver seule en dehors du cocon que représentait l'établissement scolaire après sa mésaventure avec Pete. Ce dernier était devant elle. Il faisait semblant de ne pas la voir pourtant la jeune fille était intimement persuadée qu'il la voyait.

Affolée elle choisit de rester sur le même trottoir au lieu de traverser la rue et rattrapa l'une de ses camarades de classe habitant dans son quartier dans l'unique but de ne pas faire le chemin toute seule.

En jetant un regard à la dérobée en arrière elle vit avec un réel soulagement que Pete ne la suivait pas. Il s'était levé du muret pour aller à la rencontre d'un de ses copains qui sortait tout juste du lycée. Anita s'interrogea sur les raisons de sa présence devant le lycée. Attendait-il ce fameux copain ou bien était-ce elle qu'il attendait. Elle devait reconnaitre qu'il n'avait eu aucune réaction en la voyant sortir du lycée. Peut-être qu'elle laissait la peur la dominer et lui monter à la tête? Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si son attitude aurait été différente sans la présence de son copain.

...

Mélanie montait à l'étage afin de se rendre à la bibliothèque lorsque du chahut sous l'escalier la fit se retourner.

Deux jeunes garçons, qui ne devaient avoir qu'un an de moins qu'elle, s'acharnaient sur un de leur camarade. Plaqué contre le mur, ce dernier se faisait dépouiller du contenu de ses poches, tout en émettant de faibles protestations.

\- Je vous ai déjà tout donné, dit ce dernier.

\- Où t'as trouvé l'argent pour ça alors?

L'un deux se saisit brusquement du sac à dos encore accroché à l'épaule de son camarade et le donna à son copain.

\- C'est un cadeau de ma grand-mère!

À cette explication, les fous rires et railleries fusèrent.

\- Regarde ce qu'il y a dedans! demanda celui qui maintenait toujours la victime contre le mur.

Son accolyte ouvrit le sac sans se soucier de casser ou non la fermeture éclair et en déversa le contenu à terre.

\- Y'a rien d'intéressant, se désola-t-il.

\- Demain tu nous ramènes ce qu'on t'a demandé, t'as compris! ordonna la petite brute avant de donner un violent coup de poing dans l'abdomen de sa victime.

Mélanie s'était placée sur le palier de repos, entre les deux étages, de façon à dissimuler sa présence. Elle attendit patiemment que les assaillants laissent leur souffre-douleur en paix et descendit à sa rencontre.

\- Est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-elle, sachant pertinemment à quel point cette question était stupide et inutile.

Le jeune garçon, certainement élève en classe de première ou de seconde, leva les yeux des affaires qu'il était en train de ramasser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- Tu ne devrais pas les laisser te malmener comme ça.

Le jeune garçon eut un rire sans joie avant de refermer son sac à dos tant bien que mal malgré la fermeture éclair abîmée et de se redresser.

\- T'as rien vu, dit-il d'une voix dure.

\- Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça, tu sais. Tu dois en parler.

\- Ça te regarde pas! dit-il d'un air ronchon.

Il avait l'intention de la laisser lorsqu'il se retourna une dernière fois vers elle.

\- Ne dis rien s'il te plait.

Il l'implorait presque de ne rien dire alors afin de le rassurer la jeune fille lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

\- Ils vont me tuer, sinon, rajouta-t-il, la peur évidente dans la voix.

\- Sois tranquille, dit-elle.

Il la remercia d'un bref signe de tête avant de partir en direction de la cour principale.

Mélanie savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire même si l'idée de retourner voir le principal après l'avertissement qu'il lui avait donné ne l'enchantait guère, elle abandonna l'idée de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour se diriger tout droit vers le bureau de Mr Bailey. Elle fit taire également le petit ange sur son épaule qui lui rappelait qu'elle n'était pas la seule déléguée de sa classe et que c'était une décision qui aurait dû être prise en commun accord avec Anita, décidant qu'elle n'avait pas le temps d'en avertir cette dernière. En vérité, elle pouvait prédire les réactions de son amie et savait qu'elle aurait eu des réticences à rapporter les agissements de ces élèves sans chercher à décortiquer le problème dans tous les sens.

...

Drazic et Bazza étaient déjà installés en salle de sciences pour effectuer leurs deux heures de colle quand Ryan ouvrit la porte sans s'annoncer.

\- En voilà des manières, gronda Mr Bailey. Vous avez 5 minutes de retard, Scheppers!

\- Désolé, j'ai pas de montre! dit ce dernier d'une voix railleuse.

\- Vous les rattraperez en fin d'heure, croyez-moi!

Pendant que Ryan s'avançait pour prendre place juste devant Drazic, il jeta un regard rempli d'hostilité à ce dernier.

\- Toi, tu perds rien pour attendre!

\- Ah alors Anita t'as parlé de notre soirée en tête à tête, lança Drazic.

\- Quoi, c'est quoi ces conneries?

\- Et ouais, ta frangine et moi on s'est vachement rapprochés, tu sais, continua à le narguer Drazic. Et surtout physiquement.

Piqué au vif, Ryan bondit de son tabouret et fit un pas menaçant vers lui.

\- Scheppers! lança Bailey d'une voix tonitruante. Veuillez retourner à votre place immédiatement!

Draizic lui sourit d'un air provocateur et narquois tout en le regardant se rasseoir docilement.

\- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous les trois ici je vais vous demander de sortir une feuille double.

\- Pour quoi faire? rala Drazic.

\- On est pas en cours, m'sieur, enchérit Bazza.

\- Non vous avez raison, vous êtes en retenue et ce n'est pas supposé être une partie de plaisir. Allez, sortez-moi ces feuilles!

\- J'en ai pas, prétendit Drazic.

\- Moi non plus, renchérit Bazza.

\- Cela m'aurait étonné aussi, fit Bailey en arborant un sourire malicieux.

Il se tourna vers son bureau où un tas de feuilles reposaient.

\- Voilà qui résoud le problème!

Il tendit à Drazic et Bazza les copies doubles alors que ces derniers et Ryan ne se cachèrent pas pour faire savoir leur mécontentement.

\- Vous allez me rédiger un texte expliquant les raisons de cette retenue et comment vous comptez y remédier à l'avenir.

\- Quoi non mais m'sieur, vous rigolez? s'enquit Ryan, incrédule.

\- Non non, vous devriez savoir que je n'ai que très peu d'humour.

\- On est plus des gamins! s'emporta Drazic. Pourquoi pas nous coller des lignes pendant que vous y êtes!

\- Ah mais mon petit Drazic, laissez-moi vous dire que votre attitude démontre le contraire.

\- Faut qu'on remplisse toute la copie? demanda Bazza, la mine renfrognée.

\- Si ce devoir est fait correctement alors vous en aurez besoin, en effet.

\- Mais on aura jamais fini, m'sieur, rala à nouveau Ryan.

\- Vous disposez de 2h! annonça Mr Bailey d'une voix sans appel, signalant que ce n'était pas ouvert à débat.

\- Oh mais c'est pas vrai, grogna Drazic en frappant du poing contre la table.

...

\- Tu me feras le plaisir de dire à Ryan de ranger ses affaires quand il sort de la salle de bain, demanda Hilary en sortant de la pièce en question, un panier de linge rempli entre les mains.

Anita qui venait à peine de rentrer, posa son sac à dos sur une des chaise de la table du salon.

\- J'ai trouvé un collier à lui tout à l'heure, il avait glissé sous le lavabo, ajouta Hilary d'une voix irritée. Un peu plus et il partait à la poubelle.

\- Je serais toi je l'aurais fait, dit Anita sans scrupules.

Hilary déposa lourdement le panier sur la table, l'air épuisée.

\- Ton frère a à peine mis le pied dans cette maison ces derniers jours mais il trouve encore le moyen de mettre le bazar, rala-t-elle.

Anita allait conforter ses dires quand ses yeux s'arrondirent soudain de stupeur, réalisant la portée des mots de sa mère.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse quelque chose à manger? proposa Hilary sans remarquer le trouble de sa fille.

\- Ah non, non merci, refusa Anita qui souhaitait vérifier ses craintes au plus vite. J'ai une tonne de devoirs qui m'attendent et il vaut mieux que je le les fasse avant que je ne sois forcée de quitter la maison.

\- Comment ça? s'enquit sa mère, le poing sur l'une de ses hanches.

\- Oui pour laisser un peu de tranquilité à Ryan.

\- Je ne te suis pas, fit Hilary, l'air inquisiteur.

Anita écarquilla les yeux, réalisant son erreur.

\- Ah je croyais que Ryan t'en avais parlé, dit-elle d'une petite voix, ennuyée.

\- Me parler de quoi? Et à quel moment l'aurait-il fait?

\- Oui c'est vrai, je n'ai pas réfléchi mais je suis sûre qu'il t'expliquera tout dès qu'il rentrera.

\- Il a plutôt intérêt! gronda Hilary en se dirigeant vers le coin cuisine. D'ailleurs, où est-il? Ne ne me dis pas qu'il est encore collé?

\- Si si, rigola la jeune fille. Pour le restant de la semaine.

La jeune fille profita du fait que sa mère préparait du thé tout en pestant contre son grand garçon pour se précipiter vers la chambre de son frère et y entrer sans permission. Elle devait en avoir le coeur net. Ses doutes se justifièrent lorsqu'elle trouva le collier dont sa mère lui avait parlé plus tôt sur la commode. Seulement ce n'était pas le collier de Ryan mais celui de Drazic, celui qui semblait ne jamais quitter son cou car elle ne croyait pas l'avoir déjà vu sans. Jamais sauf ces deux derniers jours, prit-elle conscience. En effet, en forçant un peu sa mémoire, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Drazic le porter remontait au mardi soir.

Il n'y avait pas le moindre doute possible, il s'agissait bien du collier de Drazic.

En vitesse, elle le prit, le roula en boule et l'enfoui entre ses mains.

\- Que fais-tu dans la chambre de ton frère? la questionna soudain sa mère.

Anita sursauta mais reprit vite contenance.

\- Oh je, je pensais que Ryan avait pris mon livre de sciences mais je ne le vois pas.

\- Ah et bien je l'ai peut être déplacé en rangeant. Regarde donc dans la niche de son bureau!

\- Non, j'ai dû faire erreur, prétendit-elle. Tu devrais aller te reposer maman, tu en as déjà beaucoup fait.

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je jurerais que tu essaye de me chasser, plaisanta à moitié Hilary, trop perspicace au goût de sa fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher? se défendit-elle en resserrant sa prise autour du collier. Je m'inquiète seulement pour toi.

\- Tu es gentille, dit Hilary tout en gardant son air suspicieux.

Anita lui adressa un sourire forcé puis sortit, refusant de s'attarder une seconde de plus dans la chambre de son frère craignant que d'y rester ne lui donne un air trop conspirateur.

Dès qu'elle fut à l'intérieur de sa chambre, elle la referma à l'aide de son dos et s'y appuya pour souffler longuement, les mains serrées sur le collier de Drazic. Inconsciemment elle se mit à le caresser.

...

Au Sharkpool

Il était un peu plus de dix-huit heures et le bar commençait tout juste à prendre vie après l'arrivée d'un groupe de jeunes du lycée voisin.

\- Oh je vais la péter ta machine à café, Kat'! s'énerva Drazic.

Il tourna et retournait la verseuse de la machine à café mais celle-ci refusait de se défaire.

\- Déjà c'est pas la mienne mais celle de Léo et tu as réussi miraculeusement à la réparer l'autre jour alors ne va pas tout foutre en l'air.

\- Mais c'est de la merde! ronchonna Drazic en malmenant à nouveau la verseuse.

\- Parce que tu ne tournes pas dans le bon sens!

\- Hey, j'ai déjà essayé figures-toi!

\- Visiblement non! le contredit-elle en retirant sans peine le récipient.

Drazic grommela une insulte inintelligible avant de se tourner vers un client. Tandis qu'il prenait la commande de celui-ci, il vit Anita s'installer seule à une table et sortir ses devoirs.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, Ryan t'as mis à la porte, rigola Katerina en allant à la rencontre de sa camarade.

\- Comment tu le sais?

\- Oh je l'ai entendu se vanter de sa soirée avec Mai.

\- Je vois.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, il va tomber de haut, riait-elle toujours, parce que cette fille ne me semble pas du genre à céder dès le premier soir si tu vois où je veux en venir.

\- Peut-être pas mais elle a accepté ce qui veut dire que mon frère ne la laisse pas totalement indifférente.

\- Ma pauvre, je te plains! dit Katerina dans un rire.

...

Une demie heure passa durant laquelle Drazic avait lâché son service pour faire une partie de billard en compagnie de Bazza, le seul de ses copains présents. En ce jeudi, il n'y avait vraiment pas foule au Sharkpool alors Katerina avait donné son approbation.

Bazza tira dans une boule rouge et manqua pour la énième fois son coup.

\- Je te dis que c'est elle qui nous a vendu, lança-t-il tout en indiquant Anita du menton.

\- Mais non, nia Drazic.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil en coin à la principale intérressée qui avait le nez plongé dans ses bouquins avant de jouer à son tour.

\- Si elle avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans elle ne se serait pas contenté de vous jouer ce tour, crois-moi! Elle n'aurait pas manqué l'occasion de vous ballancer Chris et toi pour ce que vous avez fait à Ox.

\- Ah je sais pas, c'est quand même bizarre. Elle a bien dit qu'elle ferait un truc.

\- Toute façon t'as aucune preuve alors laisse couler, lui conseilla Drazic d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune répartie.

\- Ouais, la preuve c'est que je vais me taper un zéro pointé, rala Bazza.

\- Ça changera pas de d'habitude, se moqua Drazic.

Bazza tira une nouvelle fois à côté, réussissant même à faire sauter la balle hors de la table ce qui fit grogner Drazic.

\- Appliques-toi, je te rappelle qu'on joue tes dix dollars.

Drazic ne doutait pas un seul instant du vainqueur même si Bazza paraissait encore confiant, lui-même savait qu'il jouait comme un pied, néanmoins, ce soir-là son copain n'y mettait aucune bonne volonté et cela portait sur les nerfs de Drazic.

...

La pendule indiquait 19h43. Anita refléchit sérieusement à rentrer avant l'heure prévue mais y renonça bien vite dans un soupir d'exaspération et replonga dans son bouquin. Elle relut le même passage de son cours de philo pour la dizième fois, ses paupières se faisant de plus en plus lourdes.

\- Ça te dis une partie de billard?

Elle leva ses yeux brillants de fatigue sur Drazic debout devant elle, une queue de billard entre les mains.

\- Avec moi?

C'était une question stupide seulement elle avait dû mal à croire qu'il veuille vraiment jouer avec elle.

\- Ben oui, tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici?

En effet, Bazza semblait être parti et le bar d'ordinaire bien rempli souffrait d'un manque évident de clients. Elle parut peser le pour et le contre avant d'acquiescer.

\- Pourquoi pas.

Elle se leva, laissant ses affaires sur la table.

\- Kat' je peux laisser mes affaires ici? demanda-t-elle à la jeune femme occupée à faire ses comptes sur une table.

\- Ouais vas-y, répondit Katerina, y'a personne de toute façon.

Anita la remercia d'un sourire puis avança jusqu'à la table de billard désignée par Drazic.

\- Tu paries? lui proposa-t-elle en sortant un billet de la poche arrière de sa jupe.

\- Quoi, toi tu jouerais à un jeu d'argent? s'étonna Drazic, sceptique.

\- D'habitude je n'aime pas ça, admit-elle, mais je me sens d'humeur aventureuse ce soir.

\- Pas question que je parie quoique ce soit avec toi, assura-t-il dans un rire.

\- Pourquoi, parce que tu as peur de perdre? le défia-t-elle.

\- Non parce que je gagne toujours.

\- Ça c'est parce que tu n'as jamais eu d'adversaire à ta taille, dit-elle de façon provocante tout en remettant le billet dans sa poche.

Cela fit rire Drazic qui lui tendit la queue de billard avant de se placer devant la table.

\- Je serai curieux de voir ça!

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes de jeu, Drazic fit une pause.

\- Hun, tu touches ta bille! fit-il sans cacher sa surprise.

Anita haussa les épaules, l'air modeste.

\- Non sans dec', t'as pas vu comment jouait Bazza, ajouta Drazic.

\- Je suis pleine de ressources, dit-elle.

\- Ouais, tu pourrais presque me battre.

\- Ah oui, alors pourquoi ne pas parier? tenta-t-elle à nouveau.

\- J'ai dit presque, se moqua-t-il d'une voix enjouée. J'ai des principes figures-toi et je m'en voudrai de te piquer ton argent même si tel que je te connais c'est sûrement ce que tu cherches.

La jeune fille roula des yeux sans chercher à nier puis secoua la tête, un sourire amusé toujours bien présent aux lèvres.

Ce qu'elle ne vit pas c'est la manière dont Katerina observait leurs interractions. La mine à la fois ahurie et très intéressée par la nouvelle dynamique qui semblait se mettre en place dans leur relation.

...

\- Kat', tu peux venir voir une minute? cria Charlie du fond du bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'écria à son tour la jeune femme en levant les yeux de la caisse enregistreuse.

\- Viens!

Katerina grogna, irritée par l'insistance de son petit ami et le fait qu'il refusait de lui expliquer pourquoi il requérait sa présence. Elle remit les billets qu'elle était en train de compter dans le tiroir caisse et le referma d'un claquement.

\- J'espère que c'est important! dit-elle.

En entrant dans le bureau elle vit Charlie, l'oreille collée au téléphone.

\- Je suis en ligne avec Mr Deport, le père d'Olivia.

Il fallut bien plusieurs dizaines de secondes à Katerina pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait, ayant enfoui dans un coin de son cerveau le prénom de cette petite fille à papa.

\- Oui et alors? grommela-t-elle, la mine assombrie. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut?

Charlie porta une main au micro du téléphone afin que son correspondant ne l'entende pas.

\- Olivia voudrait passer au loft d'ici une heure.

\- Quoi ce soir? s'emporta Katerina. Elle pouvait pas prévenir plus tôt?

\- Kat'! marmonna Charlie en indiquant d'un coup d'oeil que le père de la principale interessée était toujours en ligne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut?

\- Et bien elle voudrait faire un tour du propriétaire.

Kat' leva les yeux et les mains au ciel, l'air emportée.

\- Ah oui et qui va fermer le Sharkpool?

\- Demande à Drazic de fermer puisque tu lui fait si confiance.

\- Oh ne recommence pas! le prévint-elle.

\- Bon alors qu'est-ce que je lui dis, la pressa-t-il.

\- Qu'elle vienne! capitula-t-elle en grognant.

\- Mr Deport, reprit Charlie. Oui, Olivia peut venir ce soir, il n'y a aucun soucis.

Katerina croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans une posture des plus mécontentes.

\- Oui, oui, moi aussi Mr Deport. Merci à vous. Bonne soirée.

Il eut à peine le temps de raccrocher que sa petite amie lui aboya dessus.

\- T'en manque pas une!

\- Ben quoi, fit-il innocemment. Ce serait une bonne occasion de vous rencontrer, tu as bien dit que tu étais disposée à lui laisser sa chance.

\- Je veux bien faire l'effort de la voir mais tu as promis d'en faire autant avec Drazic, signala Katerina.

\- C'est le cas. Je ne viens pas de te proposer de lui laisser faire la fermeture d'un bar qui ne nous appartient pas et auquel on nous a confié la responsabilité?

La jeune femme soupira bruyamment d'un air à qui on ne la fait pas.

\- Il n'y avait rien de mesquin là-dedans, lui assura Charlie. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, tu semble décidé à lui faire confiance alors j'en viens à penser qu'il ne doit pas être si irrécupérable.

\- Tu le penses vraiment? s'étonna Katerina, d'une voix plus adoucie mais gardant ses réserves.

\- Oui, c'est à toi que je fais confiance, Kat'!

Pour l'amadouer, il la prit par la taille et lui donna un rapide mais tendre baiser sur la tempe.

\- Alors laisse-le fermer et rejoins-moi au hangar!

Plus détendue, Katerina le regarda partir un semblant de sourire aux lèvres, cependant elle n'était pas vraiment certaine d'avoir gagné et avait la désagréable impression de s'être fait embobiner.

...

\- Allez tout le monde se dirige gentimment vers la sortie! declara Drazic à l'intention des quelques clients restants. Je ferme dans deux minutes!

Malgré de faibles protestations, le dernier groupe composé de trois jeunes étudiants règla son repas et se leva de table.

\- Et merci d'être passé, dit Drazic par simple politesse.

Le jeune homme passa derrière eux pour nettoyer la table non sans ronchonner quand il remarqua que la place d'Anita était toujours occupée. Peu après leur partie de billard, alors qu'il aurait aimé refaire une partie avec elle, le Sharkpool avait commencé à se remplir et il avait dû abandonner à contre-coeur la compagnie de sa camarade. Il avait été si débordé qu'il n'avait plus prêté attention à sa présence, l'occultant presque tant la jeune fille savait se montrer discrète.

La tête couchée sur son bras, elle paraissait concentrée sur son bouquin mais quand il y regarda de plus près, il constata qu'elle s'était endormie.

Au lieu d'être amusé par cette image, celle ci l'agaça car il comprit que si Anita avait dû rester au Sharkpool c'était à cause de son imbécile de frère.

Avec délicatesse il la secoua à l'épaule tout en prononçant son prénom.

\- Hein, quoi? fit la jeune fille, perdue.

L'air absente, elle observa ses environs.

\- Tu comptes dormir ici? se moqua Drazic, doucement.

\- Oh je suis désolée, dit-elle en reprenant conscience. J'ai dû m'assoupir.

\- Pas qu'un peu, tu bavais presque.

De mauvaise humeur, sans doute mal réveillée, la jeune fille lui fit une grimace.

\- Je te raccompagne, décida-t-il alors que la jeune fille se levait.

\- Ah non, tu n'es pas obligé Drazic, protesta-t-elle.

\- Personne ne m'oblige jamais à faire quoique ce soit, tu devrais le savoir.

Anita ouvrait la bouche pour le contredire mais il la coupa à nouveau.

\- Et ce n'était pas une question!

Après quelques instants de réflexions, la jeune fille accepta puis ramassa ses affaires.

Il était plus de vingt-et-une heure trente et si Katerina ne lui avait pas demandé de faire la fermerture, c'est seule qu'Anita serait rentrée chez elle. Drazic ne savait pas pourquoi il s'en faisait autant car elle avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'elle était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller, seulement il ne pouvait s'en défendre.

...

Anita et Drazic avançaient côte à côte dans les rues de Hartley plongées dans la pénombre. Cela ramena la jeune fille quelques nuits plus tôt lorsqu'elle avait fini par convaincre Drazic de dormir chez elle. À la différence près que le silence n'était plus aussi pesant entre eux et que le jeune homme ne la dévisageait plus d'un regard noir toutes les trentes secondes.

\- J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Bazza tout à l'heure, lui apprit-elle. C'est sympa d'avoir gardé le secret.

\- Il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, dit-il simplement d'une voix impassible.

\- Rien ne t'obligeait à le faire, insista-t-elle. Ils ne sont pas complètement stupides, ils savent d'où vient le revirement de Bailey.

\- Pour Bazza ça reste à prouver, répliqua Drazic dans un rire moqueur.

Anita sourit en secouant la tête tandis qu'ils tournaient sur la rue menant à sa maison.

\- Il est gonflé Ryan de te faire déguerpir de chez toi, lança Drazic.

\- Il ne l'a pas fait gratuitement, avoua-t-elle dans un sourire malicieux.

\- Ça, je m'en doute mais t'as passé la soirée au Sharkpool à cause de lui. T'aurais fait comment si j'avais pas été là pour te raccompagner?

\- J'allais me débrouiller, tu sais. Et puis je n'avais pas prévu de passer la soirée seule mais avec une copine.

\- Sympa la copine, grogna Drazic.

\- Oh c'est rien, dit-elle d'un air peu concerné.

\- T'aurais dû rentrer plus tôt, ajouta Drazic d'une voix ferme. Ton quartier est peut-être tranquille mais c'est pas le cas des allées derrière le Sharkpool.

\- Dis donc, fit Anita d'une voix légèrement rieuse, continues comme ça et je vais penser que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

Pour toute réponse, Drazic soupira fortement tandis qu'Anita l'observait.

\- Je te rends la pareille, dit-il finalement. Je sais que tu n'as pas voulu me vexer en mouchardant à Kat'. Tu t'en faisais pour moi, pas vrai?

Ce fut autour de la jeune fille de pousser un soupir puis de détourner le regard.

\- Je n'aime pas te savoir seul dehors à la merci de je ne sais qui, admit-elle.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Comment ça pourquoi, dit-elle, légèrement agacée, tu l'as dit toi-même, les rues ne sont pas sûres.

\- Oui mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que moi j'y dorme?

En voyant sa mine inquiète, il se reprit aussitôt.

\- Et je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais dormi sous les ponts mais si c'était le cas, ça ferait quoi?

Pour éviter de répondre, elle haussa épaules et prit un air renfrogné.

\- Alors c'est ça qui te tracasse?

Il semblait se méprendre sur les raisons de son humeur maussade de ces derniers jours. Puisqu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ses propos, elle n'allait pas démentir.

\- Allez, pose-la moi ta question! lâcha-t-il subitement en s'arrêtant après un profond soupir.

\- Laquelle? s'enquit Anita véritablement surprise après s'être immobilisée à son tour.

\- Te fais pas prier, tu meurs d'envie de savoir où je crèche depuis la nuit dernière.

Anita prit une mine outrée avant de reconnaître la véracité de ses propos par un lent mouvement de tête.

\- Mais je ne veux pas te donner l'impression de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

\- Pour ça c'est trop tard, rigola Drazic.

\- Très bien, soupira-t-elle avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Où est-ce que tu as passé la nuit Drazic et où est-ce que tu vas dormir cette nuit?

Drazic gloussa de façon moqueuse tout en reprenant sa marche. Anita imita son mouvement, les sourcils froncés, se demandant un instant s'il ne lui avait pas fait une farce avant qu'il ne se décide à parler à nouveau.

\- Chez un pote qui lui, contrairement aux autres, ne m'héberge pas.

Anita lui adressa un regard perplexe.

\- Disons qu'on se rend service mutuellement.

\- Quels genres de services? demanda-t-elle.

Elle était certaine qu'elle n'allait pas aimer sa réponse mais la question lui avait brûlé les lèvres. Comme pour confirmer ses craintes, il lui fit les gros yeux.

\- Ça c'est mon problème. Oublie ça, on en parle plus.

\- J'ai dû mal à y croire, souffla-t-elle, tu préférais t'attirer des ennuis que d'accepter de l'aide.

\- Anita, gronda-t-il dans un rale. Je suis sérieux. Je ne vais pas dormir dehors alors oublie cette histoire!

Il la gratifia d'un regard presque menaçant, la défiant de répliquer quoique ce soit.

\- Très bien, comme tu veux, soupira-t-elle, contrariée.

\- Je ne ferais rien de stupide, se sentit-il forcé d'ajouter.

Anita lui adressa un léger sourire forcé, de toute évidence encore ennuyée par cette histoire. Arrivée enfin devant son portail, elle ralentit le pas.

\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, lui dit-elle, gênée.

Drazic accepta ses remerciements d'un geste de la tête et fit mine de la saluer mais il revint vers elle.

\- Ça te dit de prendre ta revanche au billard?

\- Quand ça? l'interrogea-t-elle, amusée.

\- Demain soir, même heure.

La jeune fille le regarda un moment, jaugeant son sérieux et essaya de ne pas prêter attention à la petite voix qui lui disait que cela sonnait étrangement comme un rendez-vous.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que tes copains nous voient et se posent des questions?

\- De quel genre?

Elle roula des yeux, espérant qu'il ne la forcerait pas à développer mais il la prit de court.

\- Ils peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent, ça m'est égal, affirma Drazic.

Sans doute était-ce sa façon de se faire pardonner pour ne pas avoir pris sa défense plus tôt, alors Anita accepta finalement d'un hochement de tête enthousiaste.

\- À une seule condition, dit-elle, la mine espiègle, que tu me laisse parier.

\- T'as vraiment envie que je te prenne ton pognon, remarqua-t-il à la fois désabusé et amusé.

\- Non mais je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur, expliqua-t-elle. Tu as bien parier avec Bazza.

Drazic secoua la tête avant pousser un profond soupir emprunt d'irritation.

\- T'abandonne jamais!

En réponse, Anita haussa les sourcils pour lui signaler qu'elle attendait sa décision.

\- Ça marche! Mais ne va pas pleurer parce que tu n'as plus de quoi te payer un sandwich parce que je ne suis pas du genre à rembourser.

La jeune fille sourit légèrement, le regard plein de malice, fière de sa victoire.

\- À demain, le salua-t-elle en riant.

\- Ouais et dis à Ryan qu'il va m'entendre!

Sur ces mots, tous deux partirent dans des directions opposées. Drazic fit demi tour en direction des bas quartier tandis qu'Anita rentrait dans la douce chaleur de son foyer.

...

Quand Anita entra chez elle , la jeune fille n'entendit ni ne vit âme qui vive. Elle trouva cela curieux mais en resta là de ses interrogations, bien trop épuisée pour jouer les détectives.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était prête pour la nuit et allait se laisser tomber dans son lit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Anita l'ouvrit et en sortit le collier qu'elle y avait dissimulé dans la crainte que sa mère vienne jeter un coup d'oeil dans sa chambre dans le seul but de s'assurer que tout était bien rangé. Elle craignait également que Ryan ne le trouve et fasse aussitôt le lien avec Drazic.

Elle le garda quelques instants contre elle, repensant à la soirée inatendue qu'elle et Drazic avaient partagé puis sans comprendre ce qui lui passait par la tête, noua le collier autour de son cou.


	9. Chapitre 9

Hartley- Apparences , Chap 9

 **Vendredi (2e semaine)**

...

Drazic était encore profondément endormi quand une main se posa sur son épaule pour le secouer sans ménagement.

\- Allez Draz, debout! fit la voix de Marco tandis que Drazic ouvrait péniblement ses yeux.

\- Quoi? grogna-t-il, d'une voix que le sommeil avait rendu rauque.

\- Mon pote va passer, bouge-toi!

Marco se redressa et envoya un coup de pied léger à Drazic au niveau de ses jambes.

\- Ça va, ça va, rala le jeune homme en poussant la couverture dans laquelle il était emmitoufflé.

Mal réveillé, il se leva de son lit de fortune, composé d'un matelas à même le sol du salon de son copain.

\- Il a deux, trois trucs à récupérer ici alors si tu ne veux pas y être mêlé, je te conseille de déguerpir avant qu'il se pointe.

\- Ouais, message bien reçu, dit Drazic.

L'air hagard, il ramassa machinalement ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

\- Y'a plus d'eau chaude, le prévint Marco.

Drazic marmonna une réponse incompréhensible avant de s'enfermer dans la pièce.

\- Magne-toi! Au cas où t'aurais pas compris j'essaye de te préserver mon petit père. Je sais que t'as aucune envie de te retrouver face à ce genre de type.

Il ne fallut que deux minutes à Drazic pour faire une toilette express et s'habiller. Quand il ressortit de la salle de bain, Marco l'attendait, les bras croisés en signe d'impatience.

\- Si tu le croises, tu te démerdes! dit-il avant de se tourner pour prendre la besace du jeune homme et la lui balancer.

\- Merci, c'est sympa, le remercia sincèrement Drazic.

\- Je t'aime bien, t'es comme un petit frère, lui assura Marco en le tapant gentimment à l'épaule. Mais oublie pas que c'est donnant-donnant.

\- Ouais, t'inquiète pas.

\- Je veux pas te mettre dans la merde, mon petit pote, promit Marco. Je sais que t'es en probation. Ce qu'on fera ce week end c'est du tout cuit, jamais on pourra remonter jusqu'à nous.

\- C'est juste des trucs tombés d'un camion, dit Drazic d'un ton incrédule.

Il ne faisait que répéter les excuses que Marco lui avait servi la veille, n'y croyant pas une seule seconde.

\- T'as tout compris, confirma Marco avant de le pousser vers la sortie. Allez maintenant tire-toi!

Drazic ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se dépêcha de quitter l'appartement puis se dirigea vers la plage. Il était encore tôt et disposait donc d'une bonne heure devant lui avant d'aller au lycée. Puisque la rampe de roller était inoccupée, Drazic sortit ses rollers de son sac et les enfila afin de se défouler en pratiquant son activité préférée.

...

Lorsqu' Anita sortit de sa chambre déjà prête pour partir au lycée, elle trouva Hilary derrière l'ilôt de la cuisine, une tasse de café fumante entre les mains, les traits tirés et les sourcils froncés, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Bonjour maman, dit-elle d'une voix incertaine.

Elle ignorait si la colère de sa mère était dirigée contre elle mais son coeur se mit à battre la chamade en imaginant que le collier puisse en être la cause la cause. Soudain, le bijou dissimulé sous le col de sa robe se mit à la picoter. Sa mère avait-elle compris que le collier n'appartenait pas à Ryan et par conséquent que sa fille avait invité un garçon sous son toit?

\- À quelle heure es-tu rentrée hier? la questionna Hilary, impassible tout en sirotant son café.

\- Aux alentours de dix heures, répondit Anita, perplexe.

\- Et qu'as-tu fais de ta soirée? continua à l'interroger sa mère.

Anita ne comprenait pas à quoi rimait cette interrogatoire mais elle souffla discrètement de soulagement. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec Drazic.

\- Je suis restée au Sharkpool.

\- Toute la soirée? s'étonna Hilary en levant des yeux sceptiques sur sa fille.

\- Oui, j'avais pas mal de devoirs à finir.

\- Salut m'man! lança Ryan en sortant à son tour de sa chambre.

Contrairement à sa soeur, il sortait visiblement du lit, les cheveux encore en pétards et sa tenue de pyjama le prouvait.

Hilary ne lui répondit pas, ce qui laissa penser à Anita que son mécontentement lui était destiné.

\- Y a-t-il une fille dans ta chambre? demanda Hilary en se tournant vers son fils, l'air toujours aussi imperturbable.

\- Quoi? demanda Ryan d'une voix presque indignée.

Anita comprit enfin ce qui mettait sa mère dans cet état.

\- Tu n'es pas rentré hier après-midi, poursuivit sa mère.

Son ton n'était pas accusateur, il s'agissait d'une constatation seulement Anita connaissait suffisament le caractère volcanique de sa mère pour savoir que son flegme ne reflétait que le calme avant la tempête.

Décidant que cette conversation ne la concernait pas et n'ayant nul désir de se retrouver au beau milieu, sac à dos sur l'épaule, Anita fit un pas vers la porte d'entrée, prête à sortir mais la voix d'Hilary l'arrêta.

\- Non reste, ça te concerne aussi!

Anita leva les yeux au ciel puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Maman, tu sais que j'étais collé, signala Ryan.

\- Jusqu'à 7h du soir?

\- J'avais des trucs à faire, marmonna-t-il avant d'être brutalement interrompu.

\- Tu n'es pas rentré parce que tu savais pertinement que tu aurais des explications à me fournir, explosa Hilary d'un timbre vibrant de colère.

\- Oh mais maman, il ne s'est rien passé hier soir, se défendit Ryan.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu me préviennes avant d'inviter une fille à passer la nuit sous notre toit.

\- Mais elle a même pas dormi ici. Dis-lui, toi?

Ryan regarda sa soeur, espérant avoir son soutien.

\- Je n'en sais rien, je suis partie me coucher dès que je suis rentrée.

\- Merci! ragea Ryan.

\- Peu importe si elle a ou non dormi ici, c'est la dernière fois que tu prends ce genre d'initiative sans m'en parler.

\- Et je l'aurais fait quand? rouspéta-t-il. Quand je suis revenu du lycée t'étais déjà parti.

\- Oh excuse-moi de travailler Ryan.

\- Si Anita n'avait pas ouvert sa bouche t'en aurais rien su.

En retour, sa soeur lui adressa une grimace forcée, agacée par son commentaire.

\- Alors ça excuse tout? s'emporta Hilary. Je regrette mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Ta soeur a dû passer la moitié de la soirée dehors.

\- Oh non, mais j'étais au Sharkpool maman, protesta Anita.

\- C'est autant ta maison que celle d'Anita, renchérit Hilary sans prêter attention à l'interruption de sa fille. Que tu te permettes d'inviter une fille à dormir ici c'est déjà beaucoup mais que tu vires ta propre soeur de chez elle, c'est un peu fort.

\- Je te répètes que Mai n'a pas dormi ici, dit Ryan.

\- C'est tout ce que tu retiens?

\- Anita était d'accord, assura-t-il. Je lui ai pas mis un couteau sous la gorge. C'est pas vrai peut-être?

La jeune fille opina de la tête mais se garda de tout commentaire car il avait tout de même beaucoup insisté pour qu'elle cède. Par sa faute, elle avait dû passer la soirée au Sharkpool.

Certes il lui avait donné de l'argent pour sortir mais l'avait prévenu bien trop tard et la seule copine qui aurait pu passer la soirée en sa compagnie s'était un peu trop avancée en disant qu'elle serait libre. Anita s'était donc retrouvée seule, à la porte de chez elle. Sans la présence de Drazic, c'est seule qu'elle aurait dû rentrer. En temps ordinaire cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé mais depuis que Pete était entré dans sa vie, elle appréhendait de se retrouver livrée à elle-même, à plus forte raison à la nuit tombée.

\- La question n'est pas là, poursuivit Hilary d'un ton ferme, tu as abusé de ma confiance. Si tu voulais passer la soirée avec cette fille il fallait le faire ailleurs et certainement pas t'approprier la maison pour toi tout seul. Dorénavant je t'interdis d'inviter qui que ce soit ici.

\- Oh mais maman...

\- Et c'est valable pour toi aussi, ajouta-t-elle, le visage dur tourné vers Anita.

\- Quoi, mais j'ai rien fait! s'offusqua la jeune fille.

C'était un beau mensonge seulement sa mère ne le savait pas.

\- À partir de maintenant, personne d'autre n'entre ici sans ma permission, décida Hilary, inflexible. Fin de la discussion.

La mine dégoutée et lassée, Anita leva les bras au ciel avant de s'éclipser par la porte grande ouverte sans un mot de plus.

...

Au hangar

Charlie sortit de la salle de bain tandis que Katerina sortait tout juste de sa chambre encore en nuisette.

\- Alors comment ça s'est passé avec Olivia? s'enquit Charlie en se frottant presque les mains de satisfaction.

Katerina ne lui répondit que par un sourire en coin. Elle allait le dépasser quand son petit ami la retint en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Viens par ici! dit-il avant de lui donner un bref mais tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Tu sais que je t'adore.

\- Ah oui, ben ça fait plaisir de l'entendre, rit-elle.

\- Oui tu as fait l'effort de la connaitre, dit-il. Je t'en remercie. Et vu qu'elle est restée discuter avec toi jusqu'à plus de minuit, j'en conclus que ça s'est bien passé.

\- Toi alors t'es trop, rigola Katerina tout en se détachant lentement de son étreinte pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Mais oui, je reconnais que tu avais raison, c'est une petite nana vachement sympa.

\- Ah alors là je suis ravie.

\- Ouais, on a pas mal de points en communs, ajouta Katerina, mais je suis sûre que je ne t'apprends rien.

Elle essaya de paraître détachée seulement Charlie nota l'irritation dans sa voix. La bonne humeur du jeune homme s'assombrit.

\- Que veux-tu dire?

La jeune femme se servit une tasse du café que Charlie avait préparé lorsqu'elle était encore endormie puis se tourna vers lui, la mine accusatrice.

\- Tu savais qu'elle entrait en première année d'école d'art et que sa spécialité était la danse?

\- Son père a dû m'en parler, dit-il d'un air innocent.

\- Ouais je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait, grommela-t-elle entre ses dents avant de reprendre d'un ton joviale. En fait, on a prévu de se revoir bientôt, on ira faire les boutiques et je l'aiderai à choisir la déco de son futur appartement.

À cette remarque qui ressemblait plus à une pique envers lui, Charlie se figea, les sourcils froncés.

\- Que veux-tu dire par "son appartement"?

\- Ben oui tu vois Charlie, c'est là où le bas blesse, fit Kat', faussement ennuyée. J'aurais adoré l'avoir comme colocataire mais après sa visite du hangar je l'ai senti beaucoup moins emballée.

Charlie ferma un instant les yeux, craignant de savoir où elle voulait en venir.

\- Alors puisque c'est une fille super sympa et qu'on a beaucoup sympathisé, je me devais d'être honnête avec elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Kat'? la réprimanda-t-il.

\- Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser l'une de mes futures meilleures amies emménager dans ce trou à rat sans envisager toutes les options possibles. Alors oui ce qu'elle cherchait c'est de la compagnie mais avec son argent elle peut largement trouver mieux qu'ici et j'ai justement repéré un appart à louer à deux pas de la plage. C'est l'idéal.

\- Non Kat', dis-moi que tu ne lui a pas proposé un autre logement, la supplia-t-il presque.

\- Tu m'as demandé de faire ami-ami avec elle, c'est ce que j'ai fait, dit-elle tout sourire.

Charlie la regarda partir dans la salle de bain, les bras ballants, refusant de croire qu'il venait sans doute de perdre la seule chance de ne pas accepter Drazic chez lui.

...

Quand Drazic arriva devant le lycée, il ne lui restait plus que dix minutes avant le début des cours. Il avait longuement hésité à rester sur la rampe de roller dans le but de s'entraîner à faire de nouvelles figures et se vider l'esprit, sachant ce qui l'attendait ce jour-là - la venue de l'inspecteur chargé du dossier de son père, mais fuir la réalité ne lui ressemblait pas. C'est avec courage qu'il avait finalement pris le chemin de l'école.

\- Hey Draz! l'appela soudain une voix.

Devant le portail du lycée, il fit demi-tour pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Pete.

Il inspira puis expira fortement, peu désireux de traîner avec lui, le souvenir de l'altercation avec Anita encore frais dans sa mémoire, mais alla tout de même à sa rencontre.

\- Salut vieux! fit Drazic, l'air de rien en checkant son poing avec le sien.

\- On te voit plus beaucoup ces derniers jours, lui fit remarquer Pete.

\- Oh, je suis pas mal occupé, dit Drazic d'un haussement d'épaule nonchalant.

\- Dis, je veux pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas mais j'ai entendu dire que t'avais besoin de blé.

Interdit, Drazic se demanda comment il l'avait appris. Le seul copain qu'ils avaient en commun était Bazza et il n'avait jamais fait part à ce dernier de ses soucis d'argent ou d'hébergement.

\- Comme tu touches ta bille en mécanique, poursuivit Pete, tu pourrais peut-être me réparer ma bécane.

Coupé dans ses pensées, Drazic mit quelques instants à revenir dans la conversation.

\- Tu veux que je répare ta bécane? répéta-t-il. Depuis quand t'en a une?

\- Depuis que je l'ai acheté et qu'elle ne roule pas.

\- Combien ça me rapporterait? demanda Drazic avec un intérêt non feint.

\- Ben je me suis renseigné, la faire réparer me reviendrai à près de 400 dollars.

\- Ouh, fit Drazic dans une grimace, sans compter s'il y a des pièces à changer tu vas te ruiner.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à toi, mon pote. Je te propose 250 dollars pour la main d'oeuvre.

\- Ouais, c'est à voir.

\- Si y'a des pièces à acheter, ce sera à mes frais, assura Pete.

\- Non t'inquiète, pour ça je connais des types qui peuvent nous les avoir pour trois fois rien.

\- Ah ouais?

Pour la forme, Drazic confirma d'un signe du menton.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que t'en dis? lui demanda Pete.

\- Je marche, accepta Drazic.

\- Super, merci mon pote, le remercia Pete.

De nouveau, ils se firent un check de la main, cette fois dans le but de se dire aurevoir puis Drazic pressa le pas pour entrer au lycée.

C'était une super opportunité pour lui, il n'allait pas la laisser filer. Il connaissait suffisament la mécanique pour réparer la moto en quelques jours ce qui lui permettrait de récupérer l'avance que Mark lui avait faite. En revanche, trainer de nouveau avec Pete ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, hélas il était à court d'option pour se faire de l'argent. En toute franchise, Drazic aurait aimé placer le plus de distance possible entre lui et Pete. Il savait que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de recommandable, pire encore que Marco qui en dehors de ses magouilles et des pièces volées qui traînaient chez lui n'était pas un mauvais gars mais en terme de criminalité Pete était d'un niveau totalement différent. Il l'avait rencontré quelques mois plus tôt alors qu'il faisait du skate sur les rues pavées en face de la plage. Le courant était tout de suite passé entre eux car ils partageaient les mêmes passions et Pete lui avait même montré de nouvelles techniques pour améliorer ses figures au roller. Tout allait comme sur des roulettes, sans mauvaix jeux de mots, jusqu'au jour où il avait appris le passif de son nouveau copain. Pete avait été condamné pour harcèlement et agression sexuelle et avait été libérée pour bonne conduite. Si Pete clamait haut et fort que ce n'était qu'une erreur de jeunesse et que ces quelques mois derrière les barreaux lui avait remis les idées en place, son comportement laissait penser le contraire. En effet, dès qu'il croisait une jolie fille, particulièrement une qui résistait et lui donnait du fil à retordre, il se montrait très agressif, très survolté et pouvait en parler pendant des semaines tant le fait de n'avoir pu atteindre son objectif avec la demoiselle le tourmentait de manière incessante. Jusqu'à présent, Drazic avait essayé de ne pas y prêter le moindre intérêt, décidant qu'il ne faisait rien de mal et qu'il méritait le bénéfice du doute, seulement lorsque c'est Anita qui avait été prise à partie par son copain, Drazic avait retiré ses oeillères et admit à quel point il pouvait être dangereux. Une lueur mauvaise, à la limite de la folie avait brillé dans ses yeux. C'est la raison pour laquelle il avait tenu à mettre en garde Anita. Depuis ce jour, Drazic avait pris ses distances.

...

Anita s'avançait vers son casier quand elle aperçu son frère, les yeux dans le vide, assis sur les marches juste en face de la rangée de casiers.

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Mai? l'interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? bougonna celui-ci tout en se levant pour se poster à son tour devant les casiers et ouvrir le sien.

\- Oh allez, promis je ne me moquerai pas.

\- On a dîner et elle est partie, soupira Ryan.

\- C'est tout? Je croyais que personne ne pouvait résister au charme de Ryan Scheppers?

Ryan allait répliquer quelque chose de pas très sympa lorsque Charlie vint vers eux, la mine défaite.

\- Ben qu'est-ce t'as? Tu tires une tête.

\- Oh juste ma vie qui est fichue! dramatisa Charlie avant d'ouvrir son casier.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? s'inquiéta Anita.

\- Rien, soupira-t-il en se passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux bruns coupés courts avant de poursuivre. Juste que je vais devoir vivre avec Drazic?

\- Quoi, non tu veux rire? s'enquit Ryan d'une voix rieuse et incrédule.

\- J'aimerais bien que ce soit une blague, oui seulement Kat' semble faire une vraie fixette sur lui. Si elle pouvait elle lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession.

Ryan continua à rigoler tandis que sa soeur sortait son classeur du cours de Chimie de son casier, un léger sourire en coin. En prenant celui-ci, un bout de papier tomba au sol. Perplexe, elle le ramassa et le déplia pour en lire son contenu.

"Te voir à la dérobée chaque matin illumine mes journées. Aujourd'hui j'ai manqué à tous mes devoirs mais ce week end je me rettraperai. Ton admirateur secret".

Affolée, Anita resta un moment sans réaction avant qu'elle ne sente le papier lui échapper des mains.

\- Tu partages? fit son frère avant de commencer à lire le mot à haute voix.

\- Rends-moi ça, idiot! dit-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour récupérer le bout de papier.

Mais puisqu'il la dépassait d'une bonne tête, la jeune fille fut forcer d'abandonner. Tandis qu'il lisait, elle lui envoya un coup de poing bien sentit dans les côtes mais cela n'empêcha pas Ryan de poursuivre, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Signé, ton admirateur secret? pouffa-t-il de rire, une fois sa lecture terminée.

\- Sans blague? demanda Charlie, à son tour amusé en se penchant pour lire.

\- Ce n'est qu'une farce de mauvais goût, grogna Anita tout en arrachant le mot des doigts de son frère.

\- Si ça trouve c'est Drazic, gloussa Ryan.

\- Pour ça il faudrait déjà qu'il sache écrire, se moqua Charlie.

\- Ouais lui il serait plus du genre lourdingue à se prendre une veste monumentale.

\- Oui tu dois bien savoir ce que ça fait? railla sa soeur d'un air revanchard.

Ce dernier ne se départit pourtant pas de son sourire.

\- Ma petite soeur a un admirateur secret, se moqua-t-il toujours d'un ton chantant.

Il tapota l'épaule de Charlie pour l'entraîner dans son fou-rire mais ce dernier ne paraîssait plus aussi enjoué.

Anita claqua la porte de son casier, clairement irritée par leurs gamineries, puis les laissa sans un salut pour monter à l'étage.

...

\- Installez-vous! Dans le calme, dit Mr Bailey telle une vieille rengaine répétée à l'infinie.

Derrière lui, sur le tableau blanc, les mots, Physique/Chimie étaient mis en évidence. Anita aurait aimé que l'intitulé du cours y soit aussi car si il y avait bien une matière qu'elle avait négligée lors de ses révisions c'était celle-ci. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient étudié le vendredi précédent car à ce moment-là elle avait été si contrariée par ses histoires avec Drazic qu'elle n'avait pas pris la moindre note. Et aujourd'hui c'est autre chose qui la tourmentait, seulement cette fois ce n'est pas de l'énervement qu'elle ressentait mais de la peur. Elle avait roulé en boule le mot, hésitant à le déchirer puis le jeter dans la première poubelle venue pour finalement le garder. Voulait-elle garder une preuve du harcèlement de Pete ou simplement se torturer l'esprit en relisant ce mot? Elle l'ignorait mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle devait le garder. Parler de harcèlement était peut-être un peu prématuré et poussé, pensa-t-elle. Tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent était de la suivre, de la guetter puis de l'aborder, néanmoins, ces actions l'angoissait beaucoup et ça, elle ne pouvait l'ignorer.

\- Bien, fit le professeur en tapant dans les mains, extirpant brutalement Anita de ses pensées. Qui peut me dire ce que nous avons étudier la fois dernière?

Tout en tournant la tête pour se concentrer sur le cours, Anita vit Charlie lever la main. À dessein, Bailey l'ignora, sachant pertinement qu'il serait l'un de ses seuls élèves à savoir répondre correctement.

\- Katerina? fit-il, inrerrogeant son élève la moins studieuse.

Anita la vit discrètement se pencher vers Charlie, de toute évidence pour écouter ses chuchotements.

\- Les ondes mécaniques, monsieur.

\- Très bien et qu'en avez-vous retenu?

La question était destinée à la jeune femme pourtant il porta un regard circulaire à la salle. Anita pria intérieurement afin qu'il ne pose pas son regard sur elle.

\- Que sans ça les surfeurs s'ennuieraient ferme, répondit Drazic.

Malgré son abattement, Anita sourit, amusée à la fois par cette remarque qui le caractérisait tant et contente du fait qu'il ait détourné l'attention de son professeur sur lui.

\- Toujours aussi intelligent Drazic, bravo, on voit le niveau! persiffla Mélanie.

\- Mélanie, gronda Mr Bailey. Voulez-vous qu'en plus de votre avertissement j'ajoute des heures de colle?

\- Mais comment pouvez-vous accepter ce genre de remarque qui ne mêne nulle part?

\- Je vous rappelle que c'est moi le professeur et qui décide de ce qui est pertinent ou non!

Mélanie pesta mais garda le silence, la tête haute tandis qu'Anita, assise sur la paillasse à sa droite, serrait les dents pour retenir une insulte à son encontre. Son amie ou ex meilleure amie, elle ne savait plus comment l'appeler à présent, semblait s'acharner sur Drazic depuis quelques temps et ça commençait vraiment à lui porter sur le système.

\- En mer, la houle qui se forme sous l'influence du vent correspond à la propagation d'une déformation de la surface de l'eau, expliqua Bailey. Donc la réflexion de Drazic n'est pas totalement hors sujet. En effet les surfeurs se servent de la propagation d'une onde mécanique à la surface de la mer pour effectuer leurs figures.

\- Et toc, dans les dents! se vanta Drazic fier de lui.

Anita ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Mélanie ne l'avait pas volé en effet.

\- Bien gardons cet exemple et essayons de voir ce qu'on peut déduire de la propagation de cette onde mécanique. Ce sont les deux points que nous avons survolés la semaine dernière.

À nouveau il jeta un regard à la ronde avant de s'arrêter sur Anita dont le teint devint blême.

\- Mlle Scheppers?

\- Heu, je ne sais pas monsieur, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix, espérant qu'il prendrait pitié d'elle.

\- Allons c'est facile, que se passe-t-il lorsque la vague se propage?

Soudain, cette question lui rappela quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas de quel recoin de son esprit lui vint sa réponse mais elle tenta le coup.

\- Et bien je crois que l'énergie se déplace, dit-elle, peu sûre d'elle.

\- On dit que l'énergie mécanique fournit par le vent se propage oui, rectifia Bailey, mais encore?

Hélas cette fois aucune réponse ne lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Je n'en sais rien, dit Anita, l'air désolé.

\- Ouh le toutou de proviseur n'aura pas sa récompense, se moqua la voix de Bazza.

\- Oh écrase Bazza! le rabroua aussitôt Drazic.

\- Ben quoi?

\- T'es lourd. On dirait un vieux disque rayé, l'acccusa Drazic.

Anita osa un regard vers lui, touchée qu'il prenne sa défense et vit son camarade envoyer des grimaces moqueuses remplies d'animosité envers son copain.

\- Ça suffit vous deux! intima Bailey. On est pas dans une cour de récréation, enfin!

\- Qu'est-ce que je te disais, grommela la voix de Chris.

\- T'as un problème?

Lorsque Drazic répliqua vertement, Anita ne fut guère surprise de savoir que la remarque de Chris le concernait. Sans doute que son copain ne le sentait plus vraiment de son côté ces derniers temps. Pourtant ce n'est pas sa défense à elle qu'il avait prise la veille, il avait abonder dans le sens de ses copains, couvrant leurs actes, et c'est justement ce qu'elle lui repprochait même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun droit d'attendre autre chose de sa part. Cependant, Drazic ne l'avait pas fait de bon coeur et il fallait croire que Chris n'y avait pas vu que du feu.

...

La sonnerie n'avait pas encore sonné mais puisque la pendule au dessus du tableau indiquait la fin imminente des deux heures de cours consécutives qu'ils avaient dû endurer, les élèves commencèrent à ressembler leurs affaires.

\- Avant que vous ne partiez, les interrompit Bailey, je pense que vous êtes tous informés qu'une réunion parents/professeur aura lieu lundi en fin d'après-midi.

Les élèves confirmèrent mais firent également part de leur mécontentement.

\- Je regrette de mon côté, personne ne viendra, déclara aussitôt Mai d'un ton irrévocable.

\- Vous savez la plupart d'entre nous ne peuvent pas assister à ce genre de réunion, rajouta Charlie.

\- J'ai bien conscience que beaucoup d'entre vous ont un schéma familial particulier, admit Bailey, et que bon nombre de parents ou de représentants légaux ne seront en mesure de venir à cette réunion mais je tiens à ce que vous, vous le fassiez.

\- Oh mais ça va servir à quoi? demanda Ryan d'une voix raleuse.

\- C'est vrai, on les connait déjà nos profs et eux n'ont qu'à regarder nos dossiers scolaires pour connaître notre parcours, renchérit Charlie.

\- Votre présence en aparté avec vos professeurs n'est pas nécessaire, répliqua Bailey, en revanche je vous invite vivement à assister à la réunion d'information car elle vous concerne directement.

Les élèves y allèrent de leur petit commentaire, certains jugeant cela inutile et une perte de temps tandis que d'autres comme Drazic refusaient tout bonnement de retourner au lycée après les cours.

\- Allons un peu silence! demanda Bailey d'une voix forte.

Il attendit quelques secondes que le brouhaha général s'apaise pour continuer.

\- Voyez-vous lors de cette réunion, je tiens à soulever le problème du budget auquel nous devrons faire face cette année.

Etonnée qu'il revienne de lui-même sur le sujet, Anita lança un regard dubitatif à Charlie.

\- Je sais que vous vous êtes sentis trompé par cette annonce, en particulier certains d'entre vous qui se reconnaitront.

De nouveau, Charlie et Anita se lancèrent un regard hésitant, soucieux de ce qu'allait annoncer le professeur.

\- Je sais également qu'une pétition circule à mon encontre.

\- Non sans blague, c'est bien pour ça que vous nous avez coupés les vivres, railla Mai entre ses dents.

\- Je n'apprécie que peu ce genre d'accusation, la réprimanda Bailey, sachez que ce n'était nullement mon intention.

\- Ouais c'est ça, marmonna Mai.

Bailey grogna sans cacher son irritation mais poursuivit son discours.

\- Lors de la réunion, j'ai la ferme intention d'exposer clairement la situation et de tout mettre en oeuvre afin que l'on trouve ensemble une solution qui soit profitable à tous. En revanche si cette pétition vient à quitter l'enceinte de cet établissement, comme je le soupçonne, sachez qu'il n'y aura plus aucune concession possible de ma part.

\- Nous n'allons pas vous obéir au doigt et à l'oeil, monsieur, se révolta Mai, nous avons des droits et ce n'est pas en nous menaçant que vous allez réussir à nous convaincre que cette soudaine coupe budgétaire n'est pas là pour nous empêcher de relancer le journal.

\- Mlle Hem, dois-je vous rappeler que si le journal du lycée a été mis sous clef c'est du fait de votre oeuvre.

Mai haussa les sourcils, plus agacé qu'il la fasse taire de cette façon qu'honteuse de ses actions.

\- Quant aux autres, poursuivit le principal, sachez que je prends à coeur votre dévotion pour l'avenir de ce journal et qu'il n'a jamais été question de le supprimer définitivement.

À cet instant, la sonnerie remplie la salle, marquant la fin du speech de Bailey tout en faisant bondir la grande majorité des élèves de leur tabouret et se hisser vers la sortie.

\- Ah Drazic veuillez m'attendre dans mon bureau! lui demanda Bailey.

Si le jeune homme ne semblait guère enthousiasme par la convocation dans le bureau du principal, celle-ci ne parut pas le surprendre. Anita lança un regard inquiet et appuyé à son camarade lorsqu'il passa devant elle. Sentant sans doute son regard sur lui, il tourna aussitôt la tête et lui répondit par une moue qui semblait à la fois vouloir lui signifier qu'il ne savait pas ce que Bailey lui voulait et qu'il s'en fichait. Il quitta la salle de classe en vitesse, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

\- Alors ça veut dire que vous allez relancer le journal? demanda Charlie.

\- Charlie, nous discuterons de tout ceci plus tard, dit fermement Bailey tout en refermement sa besace en cuir.

\- Mais monsieur, comment voulez-vous qu'on ressorte un numéro sans avoir accès à la salle informatique? insista à son tour Anita.

\- Et bien venez à la réunion et vous en saurez plus! assura Bailey avec un large sourire.

\- Mais... contesta Charlie avant d'être coupé.

\- Allez allez, dehors maintenant!

Les élèves restant, concernés par le sujet, se firent congédier sans autre forme de procès.

\- Ah alors ça j'arrive pas à le croire! s'exclama vivement Mai une fois dans le couloir.

Un léger sourire en coin, Mr Bailey les dépassa d'une démarche pressée.

\- Vous en pensez quoi? demanda Anita.

\- Qu'il nous fait marcher mais il va avoir une drôle de surprise, affirma Mai.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? s'enquit Charlie.

\- Vous verrez bien, rejoignez-moi dans la cour dans 5mn!

La jeune fille s'éloigna, l'air amusée et fière d'elle sans un mot de plus, laissant Anita et Charlie interdit.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle a voulu dire? s'enquit ce dernier.

Anita se contenta d'hausser les épaules puis continua son chemin, Charlie à sa gauche, lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme se gratter soudain l'arrière de la nuque et la regarder en biais.

\- Fais pas ça, Charlie! lui demanda-t-elle, un léger rire dans la voix.

Elle voyait à la tête de Charlie à quel point il se sentait mal pour la façon dont Ryan et lui s'étaient moqués d'elle un peu plus tôt.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure.

\- Je sais, lui dit-elle en passant quelques secondes un bras dans son dos pour le réconforter.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû partir dans les délires de Ryan.

\- C'est rien, la rassura-t-elle.

\- Est-ce que tu sais qui t'a envoyé ce mot? l'interrogea-t-il.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, soudain mal à l'aise.

\- Parce que j'ai eu l'impression que ça te contrariait.

\- Ce n'est sûrement qu'un petit plaisantin, dit-elle avec désinvolture.

\- Tu es sûre parce que ce mot m'a paru assez bizarre, presque menaçant.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que tu as rigolé, lui rappela-t-elle, d'un ton taquin.

\- Je sais ce n'était pas très malin de ma part mais c'était avant de voir que tu ne le prenais pas avec le sourire.

\- C'est gentil de te préoccuper de moi, lui dit-elle, ça me touche beaucoup mais tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

Elle se força à sourire, sachant au fond que cela n'apaiserait pas ses craintes.

\- Bon, si c'est ce que tu penses, capitula le jeune homme, incapable de cacher son air tracassé.

...

À son bureau, le principal releva le nez du paquet de copie qu'il était en train de corriger lorsqu'il entendit frapper. L'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Ah Drazic, entrez! l'invita-t-il.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil méfiant dans le bureau, curieux de réaliser qu'ils étaient seuls.

\- Comme vous pouvez le constater, l'inspecteur en charge du dossier de votre père n'est pas ici et ne viendra pas aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi ça? demanda Drazic, réellement surpris mais également soulagé.

\- Et bien l'audience de lundi a finalement été reportée.

\- À quand?

Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression de s'y intéresser pourtant ça l'intriguait.

\- Jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Comme je vous l'avais expliqué, le juge manque d'informations.

\- D'informations sur quoi? demanda-t-il de plus en plus confus. Vous me disiez hier que mon père demandait à me voir en échange de ces infos.

\- C'est exacte.

\- Il a bien été arrêté pour coups et blessures non? Alors qu'est-ce-qu'il y a de plus à savoir.

\- Euh oui, fit Bailey l'air ennuyé en se grattant le menton. Asseyez-vous!

Contrairement aux fois précédentes, Drazic était plus conciliant, il n'avait pas envie de se braquer bêtement mais de comprendre ce qu'il se passait au juste avec son père. Alors, sous l'étonnement évident de Mr Bailey, il prit place sur le siège en face de son bureau.

\- Il semblerait que les chefs d'accusation aient changé, lui apprit Bailey. Il n'est plus seulement question de coups et blessures en état d'ivresse mais de trafic de pièces de voitures volées.

\- Mon père n'aurait jamais fait ça, le défendit Drazic sans délai.

Certes, il n'avait que peu d'estime pour son père mais il savait qu'il ne risquerait jamais l'avenir de son garage de cette façon. Ce commerce était le fruit d'années et d'années de dures labeurs.

\- Je veux bien vous croire, dit Bailey. D'ailleurs l'inspecteur Riley a de bonne raison de penser qu'il n'a pas agi de son plein gré et que deux de ses associés lui feraient subir du chantage car il refuse catégoriquement de les nommer.

\- Et donc ce serait à moi de le faire parler? railla Drazic dans un rire sec.

\- En effet c'est...

\- S'il me demande ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour me voir et me servir son mea culpa de mauvais père.

Alliant le geste à ses paroles, Drazic se redressa d'un mouvement agressif.

\- Je les connais ses excuses. Je marche pas!

\- Soyez raisonnable, sans les aveux de votre père ce sont des années d'enfermement qui l'attendent.

\- Si ça vous inquiète autant, vous devriez peut-être aller le lui dire!

\- Drazic, grogna Bailey.

\- Ce sera sans moi.

\- L'inspecteur Riley attend votre visite dans les jours qui viennent, le prévint Bailey. Si vous vous obstinez, le procès aura lieu sans délai supplémentaire et votre père sera jugé pour de graves délits.

La main sur la poignée de la porte, le jeune homme fit volte face.

\- Mais oui parce que ce sera de ma faute, encore une fois, ragea Drazic. Bel exemple de professionnalisme, bravo!

Sous le regard courroucé du principal, Drazic sortit du bureau, non sans claquer violemment la porte.

Il traversa le couloir en de grandes et vives foulées, ne sachant contre qui reporter sa colère. Il ne savait pas s'il devait éprouver de la pitié pour son père, de la honte d'être apparenté à un type comme lui ou de la colère parce qu'il avait laissé les choses aller si loin. Sous la menace ou non, il s'en moquait, à ses yeux son père était faible dans bien des domaines.

\- La barbe de trois jours, c'est pour ressembler à tes copains de prison? lui lança soudain une voix moqueuse.

À hauteur des casiers, il se figea en reconnaissant Mélanie qui le toisait avec dédain.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit? aboya Drazic, piqué au vif.

Il était si remonté qu'il ne put maîtriser sa rage et avança vivement jusqu'à la faire reculer contre les casiers, frappant ces derniers avec force du plat de sa main, peu soucieux d'effrayer sa camarade.

\- Drazic! s'interposa tout à coup Anita, les yeux écarquillés.

Elle le regarda d'un air stupéfait, secouant la tête comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il dépassait les bornes. Il cligna des yeux, lui aussi sous le choc de ses agissements et revint sur terre.

Une petite foule d'élèves s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux, observant à la fois divertis et curieux les agissements de Drazic.

\- Ça va? demanda la voix remplie d'inquiétude d'Anita.

Il posa un bref instant son regard sur elle et n'y vit qu'un excès de sympathie qui le rendit malade.

\- Pas maintenant! lui intima-t-il d'une voix froide en levant la main pour marquer ses paroles.

Prestemment, il tourna les talons, refusant de voir le résultat de sa méchanceté s'inscrire sur le visage de la belle blonde et se dirigea dans l'arrière-cour.

...

\- Tu as fait quoi? s'étrangla presque Anita.

Charlie et elle avaient rejoint Mai comme convenu dans la cour principale.

\- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se bouge et vous étiez bien décidés à les envoyer ces signatures, non? leur fit remarquer Mai.

Ahuri, Charlie resta les bras ballants avant de se passer rageusement une main dans les cheveux.

\- Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Bailey, si les signatures remontent au ministère de l'éducation, c'est fichu pour nous.

\- Sans compter qu'on va nous rire au nez, ajouta Anita dans un rire jaune. Il n'y aura jamais assez d'élèves concernés par le journal du lycée pour que l'on soit pris au sérieux.

\- Sauf que je ne me suis pas contentée d'envoyer la pétition, les gars, j'y ai joint des lettres de soutien de certaines personnes étrangères à l'établissement mais suffisament hauts placées pour faire trembler les dirigeants de ce gouvernement.

\- T'es complètement cinglée, lâcha Anita, choquée.

\- Quand on veut quelque chose, on se donne les moyens de l'obtenir!

\- Bailey va nous étriper, se désespéra Charlie, devenu livide.

\- S'il n'est pas renvoyé avant, dit Mai, d'un ton indifférent. Maintenant on a plus qu'à attendre.

Elle prit congée de ses camarades, complètement bouches bées par la nouvelle, et retourna à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

...

En entrant en cours d'Histoire, Anita vit Drazic déjà installé. En bout de salle, proche de la fenêtre, le regard tourné vers celle-ci, il semblait coupé du monde. Anita soupira sombrement tout en prenant place, deux rangées devant le tableau. Elle avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas aller à sa rencontre après son éclat de colère dans les couloirs, sachant que dans son état, emporté comme il l'était contre quelque chose qui lui échappait, son accueil aurait été des plus inamical. La jeune fille ignorait où ils en étaient réellement mais leur relation semblait en bonne voie et elle ne tenait pas à s'aventurer à nouveau sur ce terrain glissant qu'ils affectionnaient tant auparavant.

\- Je peux m'asseoir? demanda Mélanie.

Pour seule réponse, Anita haussa les épaules. Si son amie était revenue à de meilleurs sentiment avec elle, ce n'était pas son cas. Et la façon dont elle venait de traiter Drazic lui restait en travers de la gorge.

\- Je dois te parler de quelque chose, expliqua Mélanie en prenant place à côté d'Anita.

\- Allez, installez-vous! demanda Ronnie. Je vais passer dans les rangs ramasser vos devoirs sur la colonisation, j'espère pour vous que vous les avez fait car je n'accorderai aucun délai supplémentaire.

Anita sortit son devoir et le mit en bout de table avant de se tourner vers sa camarade.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de t'écouter après ce que tu viens de faire?

\- Quoi, à Drazic? dit Mélanie d'un air dédaigneux. Parce que je l'ai mis en boite?

\- Tu dis ça comme si ça n'avait pas la moindre importance, s'emporta Anita. Tu le crois dépourvu d'un coeur? Et bien laisse-moi te dire qu'il le montre bien plus que toi ces derniers temps.

Mélanie soupira fortement avant de renchérir.

\- Ce que j'ai à te dire n'a rien à voir avec cet imbécile. C'est important et je pense que tu devrais le savoir...

\- Les filles, ce n'est pas un salon de thé, les rappella à l'ordre leur professeur, si vous voulez bavarder ce sera pendant la pause!

\- Oui, pardon mademoiselle, s'excusa Anita, gênée de s'être ainsi donnée en spectacle.

\- Désolée, marmonna à son tour Mélanie.

Ronnie continua de passer dans les rangs pendant que Mai déposait une feuille blanche sur sa table.

\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que ça veut dire? s'enquit le professeur en ramassant ladite feuille vierge.

\- Que la plupart des questions ne me plaisaient pas, lui fit savoir Mai.

\- Je te demande pardon? fit Ronnie, l'air outré.

\- Les colons sont montrés comme les seuls acteurs de l'Histoire, des héros, expliqua Mai dont la voix montait crescendo. Alors qu'on occulte un peu trop facilement ce qu'ils sont venus faire sur le territoire australien.

\- Ce n'était pas le sujet du devoir, rétorqua Ronnie sur la défensive.

\- Alors ne vous étonnez pas que je n'ai eu aucune envie de le rédiger. C'est bien beau de parler de la condition de vie des premiers colons mais qu'en est-il des Aborigènes?

\- Oh non, rala Drazic.

\- Tout ça parce que leur culture n'était pas basée sur la possession et l'enrichissement personnel, les occidentaux se sont réservés le droit de prendre leur terre, poursuivit vivement Mai.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Ronnie.

\- J'suis pas d'accord, contesta Drazic, les colons n'ont pas volés leur terre parce qu'elle appartenait à personne.

\- Oh je t'en prie, hein, les aborigènes étaient bien là pourtant! s'emporta Mai. L'histoire de l'Australie n'a pas commencé seulement à l'arrivée du capitaine Cook.

\- Justement, James Cook respectait la culture aborigène. C'est un tord de penser que les Britanniques sont venus déloger les Aborigènes, intervint Charlie. En arrivant les colons n'avaient qu'une démarche pacifiste.

\- Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis? persiffla Mai, la mine incrédule et offensée en se tournant vers son camarade.

\- Ils étaient là en explorateurs, avides de découvertes, ajouta-t-il.

\- Ouais, avides de découvrir des terres bondés de plus d'un million d'habitants.

\- Oui mais ça ils n'en savaient rien à leur arrivée, assura Charlie.

\- Oh ce que tu es naïf! railla Mai d'un air hautain.

\- Les terres n'étaient même pas cultivées ce qui pour l'époque signifiait qu'elles n'appartenaient à personne, renchérit Charlie en demandant confirmation à Ronnie.

Celle-ci approuva ses dires d'un mouvement de tête.

\- En effet, il s'agit du terme "terra nullius" qui signifie que si une terre n'a pas été exploitée, elle n'a pas de propriétaire, expliqua le professeur.

\- Les colons ont donc agi en toute bonne foi, trancha Charlie.

Mai souffla d'un air désabusé, les bras croisés.

\- Oui c'est pour ça qu'en 1992 la Haute Cour d'Australie a invalidé cet argument, fit remarquer Mai.

\- Tu as raison mais à l'époque cette excuse était malheureusement valable, admit Ronnie.

\- Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour que les britanniques s'emparent des terres ancestrales des Aborigènes, affirma Mai.

\- S'ils tenaient tant à leur terre, ils n'avaient qu'à se battre pour la préserver, ajouta Drazic, d'une voix agacée.

\- Oh c'est facile de dire ça, reprit Mai. Comme s'ils avaient pu faire face à une telle invasion. Ils n'avaient pas les moyens matériels des Anglais, sans compter qu'ils n'étaient pas des guerriers dans l'âme, contrairement aux Indiens d'Amérique ou au peuple Maori.

\- Oui je partage l'avis de Mai, approuva Anita, à partir du moment où les Anglais ont mis le pied sur cette terre ils l'ont considérée comme la leur sans égard pour ceux qui l'occupaient.

\- Les Aborigènes se sont laissés chasser et déposséder de leur soit disant territoire, insista Drazic sans en démordre.

Anita se demanda si Drazic pensait réellement ce qu'il disait ou si son seul but en intervenant était de créer la discorde.

\- Les colons ont empoisonné leur eau, pris leur bétail, enlevé leurs enfants, répliqua véhément Mai.

\- Mais c'est des conneries tout ça, nia Drazic.

\- Je n'invente rien, si tu te documentais un peu au lieu de rabâcher bêtement ce que tu as pu entendre à droite à gauche, tu le saurais.

\- Mai, je comprends que ce sujet te révolte mais si nous pouvions en revenir aux conditions de vie des premiers colons, lui demanda Ronnie.

\- Le peuple Aborigène était sur ces terres depuis plus 50 000 ans, répliqua Mai de façon toujours aussi vive. Il a été massacré uniquement parce que les anglais ont voulu imposer leur loi.

\- Quelle hypocrite! lança Drazic. T'es bien contente de vivre dans ce pays, non?

\- Tu ferais un parfait politicien, Drazic, à déguiser la vérité et comprendre que ce qui t'arrange.

\- Au lieu de se défendre, tout ce qu'ils ont su faire c'est se morfondre et plonger dans l'alcool, enchaîna Drazic d'une voix de plus en plus emportée. C'est facile de se bourrer la gueule au lieu d'affronter les problèmes.

\- Bien ça suffit! ordonna Ronnie. Drazic tes propos sont offensants...

\- Ah oui et de l'alcool importé par qui? fit remarquer Mai sans prêter attention à la demande de Mlle Brooks.

\- Par ses vieux, certainement, intervint soudain la voix moqueuse de Ryan.

\- T'insinues quoi par là? rétorqua Drazic d'une voix orageuse.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut revenir au cours? demanda à nouveau Ronnie d'une voix forte.

Une fois de plus, le professeur fut ignoré.

\- Que Drazic ça sonne pas trop australien alors avant de cracher sur les Aborigènes, regarde-toi déjà dans une glace.

\- Ouais, fais le malin! répliqua Drazic d'une voix dangereusement calme.

\- Maintenant ça suffit, le prochain à faire une remarque de ce genre ira faire un tour dans le bureau de Mr Bailey, annonça Ronnie, la voix vibrante de colère. C'est bien compris?

\- Oui mamzelle, marmonnèrent Ryan et Drazic en choeur.

\- Merci!! lâcha le professeur, les bras levés au ciel. Maintenant si nous pouvions nous recentrer sur le sujet du devoir je vous en serais reconnaissant!

Ronnie se pencha ensuite vers Mai.

\- Tu viendras me voir en fin d'heure!

...

\- Vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous êtes pour la façon dont sont glorifiés les colons dans nos livres scolaires, dit Mai, une fois en tête-à-tête avec son professeur.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire, admit Ronnie mais c'est le programme qui nous est donné et en tant que professeur je me dois te le faire suivre, même si ça doit heurter tes convictions.

\- Très bien, je ferai ce devoir à la condition que vous me laissiez écrire un texte libre sur ce que je pense vraiment.

\- Ça me semble juste, accepta Ronnie tout en dodelinant de la tête.

Tandis que Mai s'en alla, un sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres, Ronnie se tourna vers Charlie qui était curieusement encore dans la classe.

\- Tu veux quelque chose, Charlie?

\- Oui, je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose en privée.

\- Bien sûr, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

\- Ce ne sera pas long, lui assura-t-il.

Ronnie approuva d'un geste tandis que Charlie jeta un regard angoissé dans les couloirs vides avant de fermer la porte.

\- Tu m'inquiètes, dit Ronnie, étonnée par son attitude.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un entende ce que j'ai à vous dire, dit-il avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Alors voilà, que feriez-vous si vous assistiez à une agression ou plutôt une sorte de harcèlement mais que l'agressée en question minimise la situation et prétend qu'il ne se passe rien. Agiriez-vous en votre âme et conscience en allant en parler à qui-de-droit ou bien laisseriez-vous cette personne le faire?

\- Et bien, c'est délicat Charlie. Dans ce genre de situation, il faut aider la victime, bien sûr et dénoncer le harcèlement...

\- Oui mais si la personne ne veut pas admettre qu'elle est victime de harcèlement. Vous me conseillez d'aller à son encontre?

\- C'est là où je voulais en venir, Charlie. Si la victime elle-même ne veut pas témoigner, tu auras beau le faire ça n'aura aucun poids.

\- Ah oui, je vois, comprit-il, l'air contrarié.

\- La meilleure façon est de convaincre cette personne de le faire.

\- Ah oui mais ça c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- Tu peux aussi essayer de faire intervenir une tiers personne, proposa Ronnie.

\- Une tiers personne?

\- Oui, quelqu'un qui serait suffisament proche de la victime pour lui faire entendre raison.

Charlie prit un air ennuyé et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Je ne sais pas de qui il est question, renchérit Ronnie, mais les faits que tu me rapporte me semble suffisament inquiétants pour ne pas être pris à la légère.

\- Oui je pense qu'ils le sont mademoiselle.

\- Alors je te conseille vivement de les traîter avec finesse. Allez voir les autorités maintenant serait une catastrophe.

Charlie approuva d'un hochement de tête répétée.

\- J'aurais aimé t'être plus utile, je suis désolée Charlie.

\- Ah non non, au contraire, vous m'avez été d'une grande aide parce qu'en allant voir Bailey j'aurais risqué de tout foutre par terre.

\- Est-ce que je connais cette personne? Je pourrais peut-être l'aider?

\- Non, je suis désolée je ne préfère pas en parler, avoua-t-il.

\- Bien, je comprends Charlie. Pense alors à en parler à quelqu'un d'autre de confiance.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire, merci Mlle Brooks.

...

Dès qu'elles furent sorties du cours, Mélanie prit Anita en vase clos mais Katerina les interrompit.

\- Dis Anita, tu as une minute?

\- Oui, dit cette dernière.

\- Non j'ai quelque chose à lui dire moi aussi? la contredit Mélanie.

Elle essaya de soutenir le regard d'Anita mais celle-ci, toujours autant fâchée, faisait exprès de ne pas la regarder.

\- Je suis libre, décréta Anita qui à cet instant se moquait bien de blesser Mélanie dans son amour-propre.

Peu importe ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, elle n'était pas prête à oublier la façon dont elle s'était comportée avec elle les jours précédents ni la façon dont elle traitait Drazic. Certes, il n'était pas le dernier à traiter les autres avec mépris mais Mélanie s'acharnait sur lui, à ses yeux c'était différent.

\- Très bien! Ne viens pas te plaindre que je ne t'aies pas prévenu! lança Mélanie d'une voix dure en tournant les talons.

Anita fronça les sourcils, se demandant où elle voulait en venir et si elle avait bien fait de la repousser de la sorte avant que la voix de Katerina ne la ramène au présent.

\- Elle a grain cette nana, je te jure, marmonna Katerina.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a mais j'en ai marre d'être trop gentille.

\- Justement en parlant de ça, je ne voudrais pas te faire de fausse joie et d'ailleurs si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler tout de suite à Drazic ce serait super, je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse de faux espoirs, tu comprends.

Le sourire d'Anita s'élargit tandis qu'elle devinait la suite.

\- Il y avait cette fille que Charlie avait prévue comme colocataire, une fille super chouette finalement mais j'avais promis à Drazic de tout mettre en oeuvre pour qu'il ait la place et quand je fais une promesse, je la tiens.

Les divagations de son amie ne cesseraient jamais d'amuser Anita.

\- Oui et alors? la pressa Anita, tout sourire.

\- Et bien disons que ça ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une semaine avant que Drazic emménage au hangar.

En réalité, Anita l'avait compris en voyant Charlie si dépité ce matin, mais en entendre confirmation la rendit folle de joie et, malgré les recommandations de Katerina, elle eut l'envie irrépréssible de partager cette nouvelle avec Drazic.

...

Drazic était au bout de la cour, sur le terrain de basket mais il ne disputait pas de match avec les autres, il s'était isolé plus loin pour jouer en solo. Nerveuse, Anita se pinça les lèvres, quelque peu hésitante à aller le déranger maintenant malgré la bonne nouvelle qui lui brûlait les lèvres. En cours, alors que tout le monde aurait pu le trouver égal à lui-même, la jeune fille avait trouvé son comportement singulier. Sans trop savoir pourquoi elle en était venue à une telle conclusion, elle pensait que ce sujet sur les Aborigènes lui avait servis d'excuse pour déverser la colère qui bouillonnait en lui. Sans doute était-ce cette remarque sur l'alcool qui l'avait fait particulièrement tiquer et la façon dont il avait pris la moquerie de Ryan autant à coeur au lieu de lui renvoyer une réplique cinglante comme il avait pour habitude. Alors en réalité, si Anita s'approchait à présent vers lui, c'était aussi en grande partie pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Elle entrait sur le terrain de basket lorsqu'une charge s'abattit violemment sur sa tempe suivit aussitôt d'éclats de rires moqueurs.

\- Ça c'est pour avoir cafté? s'écria la voix de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Sous le choc, la jeune fille porta lentement ses mains à son front, se sentant toute étourdie. Elle mit plusieurs secondes à se remettre du choc et à réaliser que c'est un ballon qui venait de la percuter de plein fouet.

Malgré son état, Anita perçut la voix tonitruante de Drazic s'élever.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire?! cria Drazic en traversant à grandes enjambées la cour tel un possédé.

Anita leva les yeux sur le terrain de basket alors que sa vision revenait à la normale. Le type qui venait de lancer le ballon, parut reconnaitre l'élève de Terminale dont la réputation n'était plus à faire puisqu'il eut l'intelligence de reculer de quelque pas et de lever les mains en signe de reddition mais Drazic sembla n'en avoir que faire et le saisit brutalement à la nuque.

\- Tu la touche encore une fois, je te démonte la tête! vociféra-t-il d'une voix si forte qu'Anita n'eut aucune peine à l'entendre malgré la distance qui les séparait.

\- Ça va? s'inquiéta soudain une voix, proche d'Anita.

Encore sous le choc des événements, elle mit quelques secondes à reconnaitre qu'il s'agissait de Mélanie et à réaliser que Katerina les avait également rejoint. Le bras de cette dernière s'était enroulé autour de sa taille pour la soutenir.

\- Non mais il est complètement malade! fit Katerina en hurlant ces derniers mots.

\- C'est pour se venger, marmonna Mélanie.

Anita cligna des yeux à deux reprises, peu sûre d'avoir correctement entendu, avant de fixer son "amie", un air de parfaite incompréhension sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question que les éclats de voix de Drazic la firent se retourner suivit des exclamations de son opposant.

\- Elle l'a bien cherché, osa s'écrier ce dernier, un doigt pointé vers Anita.

\- Répète-ça! ordonna Drazic en le mettant au défi de le faire.

Néanmoins, Drazic ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité et d'un geste vif, le repoussa violemment, le faisant tomber à terre avant de se diriger droit sur les trois jeunes filles.

\- T'as rien? demanda-t-il une fois à hauteur d'Anita.

En dépit de son air détaché, Anita décela l'inquiétude évidente dans sa voix.

\- Ça va aller, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer malgré la bosse qui ne tarderait pas à orner le côté droit de son front.

\- Non mais il te voulait quoi ce timbré? s'exclama Katerina, choquée. Un peu plus et il t'aurait assomé!

Tandis qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre, Mélanie se tourna vers les deux élèves de première qui les observaient de loin.

\- Avant de vous en prendre à quelqu'un assurez-vous que ce soit la bonne personne, cria-t-elle. Ce n'est pas elle qui vous a dénoncé, c'est moi!

L'annonce de Mélanie eut l'effet d'une douche froide. L'espace de quelques instants, un silence pesant règna sur le terrain de basket pendant qu'Anita se demandait si son ouïe la décevait.

\- Quoi? s'étrangla-t-elle en fin compte, réalisant l'ampleur des mots de Mélanie.

\- C'est quoi encore cette histoire? essaya de comprendre Katerina, visiblement perdue.

\- J'en ai pas la moindre idée, assura Anita, d'une voix blème, tandis que tout semblait tourner autour d'elle.

\- Assieds-toi! T'es toute blanche, remarqua Katerina.

Elle joignit le geste à la parole en aidant Anita à s'installer sur le banc de pierre contre le muret.

Au loin, l'accolyte de celui qui avait lancé le ballon essayait de ramener à la raison son copain qui avançait de manière menaçante vers Mélanie. Alors qu'ils étaient, à mi-chemin, Anita perçut des bribes de leur conversation.

\- Laisse tomber, lui dit son copain. C'est qu'une meuf, elle en vaut pas la peine.

\- Tu perds rien pour attendre! assura-t-il, le doigt pointé vers Mélanie qui ne pipait mot.

Cette attitude parut déplaire fortement à Drazic qui de nouveau avança vivement vers lui.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se planta droit devant lui afin de le toiser de toute sa hauteur.

\- Tu vas rien faire du tout et dégager de ma vue avant que je détruise ta face de rat.

\- Toi aussi tu vas voir! le menaça le type avec cependant bien moins de conviction en effectuant un mouvement de recul.

\- Je pisse dans mon froc, persiffla Drazic, loin d'être impressionné. Allez dégage!

Par la force de ses bras, il le repoussa et fit abruptement demi-tour dans le but de se diriger tout droit sur Mélanie.

\- Ça y est, t'es satisfaite de toi?

Mélanie ouvrit la bouche mais il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de répondre.

\- T'en tiens une sacré couche, tu sais ça? T'es la pire copine qu'on puisse avoir!

\- Drazic... tenta de le calmer Anita.

\- Ce petit con aurait pu sérieusement te blesser, lui fit remarquer Drazic, tout ça parce que ta soit disant meilleure copine les a ballancé pour je ne sais quelle connerie et tu veux encore la défendre?

\- Je dois avoir loupé un truc, marmonna Katerina.

Surprise de son intervention Anita leva les yeux sur elle. Le regard de sa camarade passait d'elle à Drazic , les traits figés dans une grimace d'incompréhension totale.

\- Bon ben moi, je vous laisse, décida-t-elle, mais tu devrais sérieusement songer à te faire soigner, Mélanie, ça urge!

Katerina fut sur le point de partir quand elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Anita.

\- Ça va aller, toi?

\- Oui, juste la tête qui tourne, la rassura-t-elle.

\- Bon, si je le retrouve celui-là il va m'entendre!

Dans une démarche vive et assurée, elle partit en direction de l'établissement.

\- C'est quoi ton putain de problème? aboya Drazic en reportant toute son attention sur Mélanie.

\- Cela ne te concerne en rien, Drazic, cracha-t-elle.

\- Mais ouais, c'est toi que ça regarde la moucharde! J'aurais dû les laisser te refaire le portrait, comme ça le véritable coupable en aurait pris pour son grade.

\- Tu vas le laisser m'insulter? demanda Mélanie à l'adresse d'Anita, la mine outrée.

Celle-ci choisit de ne pas répondre, les yeux levés au ciel.

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais plus besoin de personne pour te défendre, la nargua Drazic.

Mélanie balaya sa remarque d'un mouvement de tête et se tourna vers Anita.

\- J'ai essayé de te le dire mais tu n'as rien voulu entendre.

\- Mais oui bien sûr, ça va être sa faute aussi, ragea Drazic.

\- Arrête ton char, Mélanie! dit Anita, excédée. C'est avant que tu aurais dû m'en parler pas une fois que le mal était fait.

\- Et que voulais-tu que je fasse? Que je laisse ces brutes racketter plus faible qu'eux. Je devais agir.

\- Je ne te reconnais plus Mélanie, avoua son amie. C'est à croire que le pouvoir t'ait monté à la tête.

\- Tu ne m'as pas consulté quand tu as été dénoncé Drazic pour cette stupide histoire de couteau, lui rappela-t-elle d'une voix emplie d'amertume.

Sentant Drazic trépigner de colère, Anita leva les yeux sur lui afin de lui demander silencieusement de ne pas intervenir et la laisser parler.

\- Ça n'avait rien à voir et tu le sais très bien. Si tu as surpris ces types en train d'en racketter un autre comme tu le dis, alors c'était une affaire bien plus grave qui méritait qu'on réfléchisse ensemble de la démarche à adopter. Nous aurions pu essayer d'aller les voir et les mettre en garde...

\- Les grands discours ça va cinq minutes, ce sont les actions qui règlent les problèmes, décréta sèchement Mélanie.

\- Mais t'es complètement stupide ma parole, s'interposa une fois de plus Drazic. En allant voir Bailey t'as fait qu'empirer la situation, maintenant c'est pas au lycée que ce pauvre mec va se faire défoncer par ces types mais en dehors, là où personne ne pourra lui venir en aide.

\- Oh oui c'est sûr que tu connais les réactions de ce genre d'individu mieux que personne vu que tu es comme eux.

\- Ohh, lâcha Drazic dans un rire noir tandis qu'il serrait et desserrait ses poings.

Selon toute vraissemblance, il déployait toute son énergie pour ne pas écouter le petit diablotin sur son épaule et lui en coller une.

\- Mélanie ça suffit maintenant! Y'en a marre, s'emporta Anita.

\- Oh je pourrais te retourner le compliment, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais avec lui mais ça ne me plait pas!

Sur ces mots lancés avec hargne, Mélanie tourna les talons.

\- Ouais c'est ça, casse-toi et disparait aussi de la surface de la planète, le monde s'en portera mieux.

\- Drazic, ça va pas non! le réprimanda Anita.

\- Arrête de la défendre! répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin d'être cruel.

Drazic haussa les épaules, d'un air je-m'en-foutiste pendant que la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause retentit.

La jeune fille se leva un peu trop rapidement et fit quelques pas avant de chanceler. De façon instinctive, Drazic la rattrapa d'une main emprisonnant son bras avant de la soutenir d'un bras passer autour de sa taille.

\- Ça va?

\- Oui, oui ce doit être le contre-coup, dit-elle, la bouche quelque peu pâteuse.

\- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, lui conseilla-t-il.

\- Oh mais non, c'est rien du tout.

Drazic allait répliquer quand la voix grave de Ryan l'interrompit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Ce dernier diminua la distance qui les séparait en un temps record, sans décrocher un seul instant son regard foudroyant et des plus glacial de Drazic.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? demanda-t-il sur un ton accusateur.

\- Oh, il essayait juste de m'aider, Ryan, assura Anita tandis qu'elle sentait le bras de Drazic glisser doucement de sa taille.

\- À faire quoi? insista Ryan.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain d'effroi en voyant le front de sa soeur. À présent, la bosse devait être bien visible.

Anita sut les pensées qui le traversèrent et voulut tout de suite y couper court seulement son frère fut plus vif et saisit Drazic par le col de sa chemise.

\- C'est toi qui lui a fait ça?

\- Non mais t'es pas bien! cria Anita. Drazic n'a rien à voir là-dedans!

Drazic se dégagea violemment de sa poigne et l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Bouffon! grogna-t-il.

\- Alors il s'est passé quoi? exigea de comprendre Ryan.

\- Un abruti qui ne savait pas viser, prétendit sa soeur, Drazic n'a rien fait d'autre que m'aider.

\- T'aider à quoi? demanda Ryan d'un air incrédule.

Visiblement la réponse ne le satisfaisait pas. Anita savait qu'il mourait d'envie de rejetter la faute sur Drazic.

\- Tu le fais exprès? demanda sa soeur, agacée.

\- J'sais pas ce qui ce trame mais je te préviens toi, dit-il le doigt pointé sur Drazic, t'as intérêt à la laisser tranquille!

Contrairement à l'accoutumée, comme un peu plus tôt en classe, Anita remarqua que Drazic ne prenait pas ses menaces à la rigolade et qu'il n'essayait pas non plus de provoquer Ryan, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Allez, Bailey va nous attendre, dit Anita en tirant Drazic par le bras afin de l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

\- Pourquoi tu la suis, toi? aboya de nouveau Ryan.

\- T'es son chien de garde ou quoi? s'énerva Drazic.

\- Parce qu'on a ce cours en commun, idiot, dit Anita d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, grommela Ryan. Toi tu ne traines pas avec ce type, tu m'entends!

Préférant le laisser à ses élucubrations, voyant qu'il cherchait le moindre prétexte pour attaquer Drazic, Anita fit signe à ce dernier de la suivre sans donner de suite aux ordres de son frère.

Ils entrèrent dans l'établissement puis longèrent les couloirs. Seulement, au lieu de grimper à l'étage comme la jeune fille s'y attendait, son camarade la fit poursuivre son chemin.

\- Drazic, ce n'est pas par là, fit Anita en s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir.

\- Je sais, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

\- Quoi? Oh mais non, je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien du tout.

\- Tu verrais ta tête, t'es encore plus blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine, rétorqua-t-il, d'une voix railleuse.

\- C'est juste le choc.

\- Justement tu pourrais avoir une commotion cérébrale, je plaisante pas.

\- Mais... protesta-t-elle en vain, d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Et je te laisse pas le choix de toute façon! dit-il d'un ton ferme et décidé en lui prenant doucement le haut du bras pour la forcer à le suivre.

...

\- Tu te sens nauséeuse, des migraines, des vertiges? s'enquit l'infirmière d'une quarantaine d'années en reportant les symptômes de la jeune fille dans un carnet.

Anita était assise face à son bureau, Drazic debout à ses côtés.

\- Ouais, elle a perdu l'équilibre plusieurs fois, répondit ce dernier à la place d'Anita.

Il savait qu'elle était parfaitement en mesure de répondre mais avait constaté que lorsqu'il s'agissait de son bien être, elle était d'une négligence à faire peur.

\- Oh mais ça va maintenant, affirma Anita d'une voix raleuse.

\- Peu aprés le choc, est-ce que tu as eu des difficultés à t'exprimer?

\- Non je...

\- Elle a mis du temps à reprendre pied, répondit de nouveau Drazic.

Cette remarque valut au jeune homme un regard noir de la part de sa camarade.

\- Bien, sourit l'infirmière, d'un air rassurant. Je reviens tout de suite.

Sans donner plus d'explication, elle se leva et disparut dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- Je me demande vraiment ce que je fais ici, grommela Anita.

\- T'as reçu un sérieux coup à la tête, je te rappelle.

Anita soupira fortement avant de rouler des yeux.

\- Tu devrais retourner en cours, Drazic.

\- Alors là, pas question de te débarrasser de moi, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas ça mais je suis capable de me débrouiller.

\- Ouais ben laisse-moi inverser les rôles pour une fois.

De nouveau, la jeune fille laissa échapper un soupir bruyant auquel il répondit par un gloussement.

\- T'es pire qu'un bébé, l'accusa-t-il d'une voix amusée.

\- Mais tu fais toute une histoire de rien du tout, argüa-t-elle.

\- Et toi tu fais pas assez attention à toi, lui reprocha Drazic.

La jeune fille lui adressa un air indigné, la bouche ouverte dans l'intention de répliquer mais elle fut interrompue.

\- Tiens, fit l'infirmière en revenant avec une poche de glace qu'elle tendit à la blessée.

Anita la prit à contre coeur.

\- Tu vas aller t'allonger et appliquer cette poche de glace au moins un quart d'heure.

\- Quoi, mais faut que je retourne en cours, contesta la jeune fille, l'air abattu.

Drazic ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa remarque.

\- Ça va pas te tuer de manquer quinze minutes de cours.

\- En réalité une heure, précisa l'infirmière malgré le regard chagrinné d'Anita. Il faut que tu te reposes et ensuite je te conseille de rentrer chez toi, tu y seras bien mieux!

\- Ah non ça pas question, refusa la jeune fille, boudeuse.

\- Anita, la réprimanda Drazic d'une voix sévère.

\- Ma mère va en faire toute une histoire, alors qu'il n'y a vraiment rien, se défendit-elle.

\- Ça c'est à moi de le déterminer, la contredit gentimment l'infirmière.

\- C'est grave, s'inquiéta soudain Drazic.

À cet instant, il se moquait bien de paraître exagérement concerné par le bien être de sa camarade, l'idée que ce sale type ait pu la blesser lui glaça le sang.

\- Pour le moment, à part les étourdissements et la paleur du visage, tout semble normal, dit l'infirmière en portant son regard sur Drazic puis sur Anita. Mais si après une bonne heure de repos les symptômes persistent, je ne saurais que trop te conseiller de faire des examens complémentaires en ville.

\- De quels genres? demanda Drazic qui sentait la colère à l'encontre de l'agresseur d'Anita gonfler.

Ce sale type ne perdait rien pour attendre, il allait le retrouver et lui faire regretter son geste. Aujourd'hui, demain, ou le jour d'après, peu lui importait mais il allait subir les conséquences de son acte.

\- Un IRM, répondit l'infirmière, c'est une imagerie qui utilise un champ magnétique et des ondes radios. Elle est très adaptée pour déterminer l'existence d'une commotion cérébrale.

Drazic écarquilla les yeux. Rien que le nom barbare de cet examen suffit à l'inquiéter outre mesure.

\- Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là, poursuivit-t-elle d'un ton rassurant. Il y a de forte chance pour que les symptômes disparaissent après suffisament de repos.

\- Je n'en ai déjà plus, affirma Anita, je ne me suis sentie étourdie que quelques secondes.

\- Va te reposer dans la pièce d'à côté et toi jeune homme, tu retournes en cours!

\- Non, je veux rester! refusa Drazic tandis qu'Anita se levait de sa chaise.

\- Tout ce dont elle a besoin pour l'instant c'est de repos.

L'infirmière le congédiait gentimment mais sûrement.

\- Ça va aller, Drazic, dit Anita d'une voix rieuse, comme s'il exagérait vraiment la situation.

Agacé, le jeune homme porta un dernier regard sur elle avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

...

Lors du déjeuner, Katerina avait rejoint Charlie sur les marches de l'escalier menant au hall du lycée.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Mélanie ait fait ça? lança Charlie abasourdi après ce que Katerina venait de lui raconter.

\- Ça c'est parce que c'est une petite fille de riche à qui on a jamais refusé quoique ce soit, pesta Katerina. Elle a toujours eu tout ce qu'elle voulait en claquant des doigts, même ses amis elle les prend pour acquis.

\- Ah là tu es dure, je ne suis pas d'accord, la contredit Charlie. Mélanie traverse juste une mauvaise passe.

\- Elle est jalouse, lâcha Katerina comme une évidence, c'est ça son problème.

\- Jalouse de quoi? demanda son petit ami, incrédule.

\- Pas de quoi, de qui, précisa-t-elle.

Charlie plissa les yeux, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- D'Anita et de Drazic, pardi!

\- Quoi? Attends alors là je ne te suis pas du tout.

\- Mais c'est pourtant évident, il faut être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer qu'il se passe un truc entre ces deux-là.

\- Non mais tu rigoles? Qu'est-ce qu'Anita irait faire avec un rigolo pareil? Elle est plus intelligente que ça.

\- Ah non hein, tu ne vas pas recommencer à l'insulter! s'emporta-t-elle.

\- Mais enfin, c'est vrai quoi. Il y a tout à refaire chez lui.

\- Oh ce que tu peux m'agacer alors!

Elle allait se relever des marches, furieuse quand Charlie posa une main sur son avant-bras.

\- D'accord, d'accord, conséda Charlie, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Et si Drazic peut nous donner sa part du loyer lundi alors je retirerai l'affiche concernant notre demande de colocataire.

\- Lundi, s'égosilla Katerina. Mais Drazic n'aura pas sa paye avant vendredi prochain, tu le sais très bien.

\- Ah oui peut être mais s'il tient vraiment à emménager chez nous, il n'a pas le choix, notre proprio s'attend à ce que le loyer soit payé lundi.

\- Et pourquoi ce doit être impérativement lundi? s'étonna Katerina, sans comprendre.

\- Parce que je me suis peut être un peu trop avancé en pensant qu'Olivia viendrait vivre avec nous, avoua Charlie.

\- Et tu en as fait part à notre proprio? comprit-elle, abasourdi. Mais pourquoi tu aurais fait une chose aussi stupide, hein!

Katerina se redressa vivement malgré la main de Charlie qui essayait encore de la retenir.

\- Parce que tu croyais avoir gagné la partie avec Olivia, s'emporta-t-elle. Et ben tu fais comme tu veux mais tu n'obligeras pas Drazic a payé pour tes bêtises. Il donnera sa part du loyer quand il aura eu sa paye et pas avant!

Furieuse, Katerina le laissa planter sur les marches de l'escalier et rentra à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

...

\- Bien j'ai corrigé vos devoirs d'arithmétique, annonça Bailey en montrant les copies sur son bureau. Je dois dire que dans l'ensemble je suis plutôt agréablement surpris.

\- On ne voulait pas vous décevoir une nouvelle fois, dit Ryan, moqueur.

\- Oui, oui, je dois reconnaitre que vous avez fait des efforts. Cependant ça ne me fera pas revenir sur ma décision de vous donner des cours supplémentaires.

\- Ohhh, rala-t-il suivit par ses camarades.

\- Du fait de la réunion, ils commenceront mardi.

Soudain, Drazic se joignit au reste de ses camarades, entrant par la porte à demi ouverte.

\- Où étiez-vous donc passé? grogna Bailey.

Ryan scruta la porte d'entrée, l'air interrogateur puis porta son regard accusateur sur Drazic, l'empêchant de répondre à Mr Bailey.

\- Où est Anita?

\- Dans mon pantalon, se moqua ce dernier d'un ton sec. Où tu crois qu'elle est, crétin?

\- Que se passe-t-il avec Anita? s'enquit Mr Bailey.

\- Anita a reçu un ballon sur la tête. Elle va rester à l'infirmerie, expliqua brièvement Drazic tout en avançant pour rejoindre sa place.

\- Ouais par ta faute!

\- Accuse-moi encore une fois, je te fous mon poing dans la gueule! le prévint froidement Drazic en se tournant abruptement vers lui.

Ryan se leva à son tour pour lui faire face.

\- Allons, allons, fit Bailey, les mains en l'air en signe de paix. À quoi tout cela rime?

\- On se demande qui a incité ce mec à la frapper! renchérit vivement Ryan.

S'en fut trop pour Drazic qui se rua sur lui, le poing devant. Bailey dut rapidement intervenir en se saisissant du bras de Drazic qui se figea au vol. Charlie s'était également levé, tirant Ryan dans l'espoir de le calmer.

\- Non mais où est-ce que vous vous croyez? s'insurgea Bailey tandis que Drazic se dégageait brutalement de l'emprise que son professeur avait encore sur son avant-bras.

\- C'est toi qui l'a pris en grippe! cracha Ryan, la main tendue vers lui.

Drazic le foudroya d'un regard qui aurait pu en terroriser plus d'un. Le poing serré à s'en faire mal, il se mit à piétiner sur place, prêt à lui sauter de nouveau à la gorge.

\- Tu l'as peut être pas frappé mais c'est toi qui a encouragé leur comportement en la traitant comme un chien! affirma Ryan.

\- Ce n'était même pas contre Anita qu'ils en avaient. Ce n'était qu'un accident! intervint Mélanie.

\- Ouais, il a bon dos l'accident, grommela Ryan.

\- Maintenant ça suffit, le prochain qui se jette sur l'autre sera renvoyé! trancha Bailey d'une voix sans appel. À vos places, tout de suite!

\- Tu vas payer pour ça! assura Ryan malgré la mise en garde de son professeur.

Toutefois, il ne tenait pas à se faire renvoyer alors il retourna à sa place tandis que Drazic en fit de même, avisant la première place venue pour s'y asseoir.

\- Elle l'a bien cherché de toute façon ta soeur, lança Chris, méchamment.

\- Répètes ça qu'on rigole? le défia Ryan en faisant brusquement volte face sur son tabouret.

\- Ça lui apprendra à nous ballancer, poursuivit Chris, assis derrière lui.

\- Me cherche pas! le menaça-t-il d'un doigt.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai, ça ne va pas recommencer! s'agaça Bailey, en levant le nez des copies qu'il s'apprêtait à distribuer. Scheppers, si je vous vois encore une seule fois dos à ce tableau, vous prendrez la porte!

Malgré les moqueries de Chris derrière lui et Bazza quelques rangées plus loin, Ryan prit sur lui afin de ne plus répondre.

...

Drazic passa l'heure de cour d'Arithmétique à fulminer contre l'enflure qui avait frappé Anita. Il jouait en solo au basket quand il avait vu une balle voler dans les airs et frapper de plein fouet Anita. Il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter cette image de l'esprit tant elle l'avait marqué. Comme au ralentit, il s'était retrouvé dans l'incapacité d'agir et avait mis plusieurs dizaine de secondes à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. S'il devait mettre des mots sur son ressenti, Drazic était obligé d'admettre que le simple fait d'imaginer Anita gravement blessée l'avait fait mourir d'inquiétude. Il tenta de se convaincre qu'Anita était du sexe opposé et que par conséquent il était normal qu'il ait ce genre de réaction puisqu'il ne supportait pas la violence faite sur les femmes mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il se mentait. Insidieusement elle était entrée dans sa vie, chamboulant tout sur son passage et avait réussi à briser une partie de sa carapace. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi compris qu'avec elle et de façon tout à fait paradoxale, ce sentiment ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Cela le faisait se sentir bien trop exposé. Seulement, tel un insecte pris dans une toile, il se sentait incapable d'y échapper. Et sa vive réaction l'avait prouvé. Lorsqu'il avait réalisé que le coup avait été délibérement donné à Anita, il avait eu des envies de meurtres. Un sentiment qui revenait d'ailleurs à chaque fois qu'il y repensait. Ses mains le démangeaient affreusement, et il valait mieux qu'il ne croise pas cet enfoiré avant la fin de la journée car il ne donnait pas cher de son matricule. D'ailleurs il y en avait un autre qui allait prendre cher pour l'avoir provoqué sans cesse ce jour-là, c'était Ryan. Et en ce qui le concernait, sa vengeance ne se ferait pas attendre!

...

Le plafond bleu et stérile était tout ce qu'Anita vit durant l'heure qui suivie. Elle se sentait en pleine forme et ne voyait aucune raison à rester allonger dans ce lit froid. Si elle n'avait pas eu la nausée suite au coup qu'elle avait reçu, cette pièce aseptisée lui donna assurément envie de vomir.

Toutefois, cette heure lui permit de réfléchir posément à certaines choses. Drazic s'était montré aux petits soins avec elle et au lieu de la surprendre cette attitude ne fit que conforter son impression que son camarade n'était pas irrécupérable. Il pouvait prétendre ce qu'il voulait à la face du monde, il avait un coeur et était capable de le laisser prendre le pouvoir. Anita ignorait si elle était la seule à recevoir ce traitement de faveur de sa part mais elle espérait secrètement qu'il lui soit destiné. Elle aimait la pensée d'être la seule en mesure de briser sa coquille.

Tandis qu'elle se redressait, ne supportant plus la position allongée, un sentiment de peur la saisit en songeant au fait qu'en sortant du lycée elle risquait de tomber sur Pete et le message qu'il lui avait laissé dans le casier ne fit rien pour apaiser ses craintes. En toute honnêteté, le comportement de ce type commençait à sérieusement l'angoisser, il allait falloir qu'elle y remédie seulement, elle manquait de preuve pour aller voir la police et doutait qu'on la prenne au sérieux, par ailleurs, il s'agissait du copain de Drazic, de ce fait elle craignait qu'on l'associe à cette histoire, et pour finir, en discuter avec Drazic était hors de question. Du peu qu'elle le connaissait, elle savait qu'il en ferait une montagne. Et elle n'avait ni l'envie qu'il lui reproche de ne pas avoir su garder ses distances ni qu'il aille se mettre son copain à dos en allant le confronter. De plus cela risquait de mettre le feu au poudre car Pete penserait alors, à juste titre, qu'il avait réussi à l'effrayer. Elle avait de bonne raison de penser, au vu de sa ténacité et des dires de Drazic que cela le rendrait fou et ne ferait que renforcer son désir de la provoquer. Non, vraiment, en parler à Drazic était hors de question.

Si seulement elle arrivait à dissimuler ses émotions comme il le faisait, à les déguiser. Certes avoir recours à la violence et se laisser contrôler par la colère comme il le faisait n'était pas l'attitude la plus intelligente à avoir mais ce comportement ne tranchait pas vraiment avec la personne qu'il montrait au quotidien. De ce fait, personne ne semblait se rendre compte de son mal être. Personne, à l'exception d'elle. Anita ignorait par quel miracle elle arrivait à le voir différement mais c'était le cas. En revanche, la jeune fille se sentait bien incapable de se parrer elle aussi d'un masque car ses peurs, ses doutes, ses chagrins, se lisaient sur son visage comme à livre ouvert. Elle avait beau essayer de rester impassible, sa mauvaise humeur et son angoisse refaisait instinctivement surface. Et à son plus grand damn, Drazic semblait particulièrement réceptif à ses changements d'humeur.

\- T'es pas sensée dormir? fit tout à coup la voix de Drazic, la tirant de ses pensées.

\- Ça fait plus d'une heure que je suis étendue sur ce lit, se défendit-elle faiblement.

\- T'écoutes jamais rien, lui reprocha-t-il en secouant la tête.

\- Oh mais je vais bien, lui assura-t-elle dans un rale.

Il s'approcha jusqu'à se placer devant elle puis inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté pour la regarder.

\- T'as une belle bosse.

Sans prévenir le jeune homme porta une main à son front, la faisant instinctivement reculer, cependant il ne se découragea pas et dégagea les quelques mèches de cheveux blonds qui dissimulaient une partie de l'hématome, l'effleurant du bout des doigts.

Ses doigts la firent frissonner de toute part. Elle réussit à se convaincre que cela était dû à leur fraicheur mais quand ils poursuivirent leur ascenssion dans son cou, elle fut forcée d'admettre que c'était le toucher du jeune homme qui la troublait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? réussit-elle à prononcer malgré son souffle coupé.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on avait les mêmes goûts.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, interdite avant de comprendre les intentions initiales de Drazic au moment où il passa les doigts sous le col de sa robe afin d'en extraire le collier: son collier.

\- T'es une vraie petite voleuse, la titilla-t-il dans un rire léger, sans lâcher le bout du collier de ses doigts.

\- Oh je...j'allais te le rendre, balbutia-t-elle tandis qu'un fort sentiment de gêne l'envahissait.

\- Je me demandais justement ce que j'en avais fait, ajouta-t-il amusé.

\- Tu... tu l'avais laissé dans la salle de bain, expliqua Anita tandis que son coeur battait étrangement la chamade. C'est ma mère qui l'a retrouvé, elle pensait que c'était à Ryan alors j'ai dû le récupérer.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu le portes? fit remarquer Drazic, un sourire espiègle accroché aux lèvres tout en relachant le collier.

La jeune fille ne sut que répondre alors, comme toujours dans ce genre de circonstance, elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules en espérant que la réponse lui suffirait. Le regard qu'il lui renvoya alors fut si intense, qu'elle dut baisser les yeux,

Réalisant qu'il attendait certainement qu'elle lui rende, Anita passa prestemment les doigts derrière sa nuque quand la main de Drazic se leva pour l'en empêcher.

\- Non, garde-le si tu veux!

\- Quoi? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Ouais, il est mieux sur toi de toute façon.

De nouveau, il la regarda avec insistance, comme s'il essayait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose à travers ses yeux seulement cette fois la jeune fille fut incapable de le déchiffrer. Et elle n'essaya pas de le faire, bien trop embarrassée par leur proximité pour soutenir son regard.

\- Non, je ne peux pas, refusa-t-elle, sentant ses joues chauffer dangereusement. Il doit avoir une valeur sentimentale non?

\- Pas tant que ça, éluda Drazic dans un haussement d'épaule.

\- Mais, tu n'as pas peur que les autres se posent des questions?

\- Quelles questions?

Anita devait être rouge pivoine à présent. Elle connaissait ses petits jeux et était certaine que le jeune homme faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre pour la mettre dans l'embarras.

\- Non, non, je suis désolée je ne peux pas le garder, décida-t-elle en passant de nouveau les mains derrière sa nuque.

\- Comme tu veux, dit-il d'un air indifférent.

Malgré le refus de son cadeau, elle ne nota pas de réelle déception dans sa voix ce qui l'amena à se demander s'il n'avait pas orchestré cela uniquement pour la taquiner.

Anita avait attaché le collier en y faisant un triple noeud. Quelle idée! Voilà qu'elle se trouvait dans l'impossibilité de l'enlever.

Voyant qu'elle bataillait, Drazic ne put retenir une moquerie.

\- Tu sais si tu veux le garder, il suffit de le dire.

\- Ah c'est pas drôle.

\- Allez tourne-toi! dit-il en riant toujours de ses malheurs.

La jeune fille obtempéra et, toujours assise sur le lit, se tourna sur le côté pour lui permettre de manoeuvrer. Tandis qu'il se plaçait derrière elle et posait les doigts tout contre l'une des parties les plus sensibles de son corps, elle essaya de rester stoïque.

\- Ah ouais, tu rigolais pas, dit-il en ayant lui-même du mal à s'en sortir.

\- Comme va notre blessée? demanda l'infirmière sur le pas de la porte ouverte, les faisant tous deux sursauter vivement, comme prit en faute.

Drazic laissa retomber lourdement ses mains le long de son corps et se déplaça pour laisser la professionnelle de santé examiner Anita.

\- Alors voyons, ça me semble déjà moins gonflé que tout à l'heure, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle sortit ensuite une petite lampe et dirigea le faisceau lumineux dans les yeux de sa patiente afin de voir comme ses pupilles réagissaient à la lumière.

\- Très bien.

\- C'est vrai? lança Anita toute heureuse.

\- Tu n'as pas eu d'autres vertiges ou sensation de...

\- Non non, la coupa Anita, de façon plutôt impolie.

Mais elle s'en moquait, tout ce qu'elle désirait était de quitter au plus vite cet endroit.

Alors qu'elle se hissa hors du lit, Drazic ne put s'empêcher de l'aider à se remettre sur pied sûrement dans la crainte qu'elle ne vacille à nouveau.

L'attention dont faisait preuve Drazic aurait dû la toucher mais en cet instant cela l'agaçait d'être traitée comme une petite chose fragile.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous là, toi? lança soudain une voix qu'Anita connaissait bien.

La voix et la démarche pleine d'agressivité, Ryan s'avança dans la salle de repos, le doigt pointé sur Drazic.

\- Tu viens t'assurer que ton copain a bien fait son boulot? l'accusa Ryan.

\- Pour la énième fois, Drazic n'a rien à voir là-dedans, assura Anita, fatiguée.

L'accusé ne broncha pas, son front plissé, ses yeux assassins témoignaient de sa rage mais il la contenait, bien trop sage aux yeux d'Anita.

\- Vous vous disputerez dehors! Ceci est une salle de repos, rappela l'infirmière.

\- C'est bon, je me casse! décida Drazic d'une voix sèche.

Anita comprit que ce n'était pas à cause de la remarque de l'infirmière et qu'il cherchait une échappatoire. Les accusations de Ryan avaient fait mouche et au lieu de s'en moquer, une fois de plus, il semblait les prendre à coeur.

Avant de quitter la pièce il adressa un dernier regard à Anita, l'air à la fois contrarié et ennuyé de la laisser.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? s'enquit Ryan avec inquiétude une fois Drazic parti.

L'air hésitant, l'infirmière toisa Ryan avant d'interroger Anita du regard, se demandant si sa patiente souhaitait parler devant lui.

\- C'est mon frère, lui apprit-elle.

\- Oh, alors tout s'explique, dit-elle dans un rire léger qu'elle seule semblait comprendre.

Anita la regarda de travers tandis que Ryan s'approchait de sa soeur.

\- Et bien, tout me semble normal, les rassura-t-elle tous deux avant de poser un regard insistant sur sa patiente. Cependant j'aimerais que tu te fasses suivre par ton médecin traitant.

Anita dodelina de la tête, peu enchantée par la nouvelle.

\- C'est important, lui seul pourra déterminer si des examens complémentaires sont de rigueurs ou pas.

\- Mouis, d'accord, dit la jeune fille avec déplaisir.

\- En attendant, je te conseille de rentrer chez toi.

\- Mais les cours ne sont pas finis, protesta-t-elle. Je me sens suffisament en forme pour les suivre.

\- Le coup a dû sérieusement endommagé tes neurones, se moqua Ryan.

Anita lui fit de gros yeux avant de reporter son attention sur l'infirmière.

\- Au moindre souci, je rentre à la maison. Et puis j'aurais tout le week end pour me reposer.

\- Très bien, tu n'es plus une petite fille, Anita, je ne vais pas te dicter ta conduite mais n'en fais pas trop, d'accord.

Elle sortit de la salle de repos et se retrouva dans le bureau de l'infirmière.

\- Merci pour tout, dit-elle poliment avant de la saluer, sur le point de sortir.

\- Prend soin de toi, lui demanda gentimment l'infirmière.

\- J'y veillerai, assura Ryan.

Anita avait la désagréable impression qu'il ne faisait pas uniquement référence à son état physique mais à ses fréquentations.

...

Pendant l'interclasse, avant le dernier cours de la journée qu'Anita allait s'efforcer de suivre, la jeune fille fit une halte à son casier afin d'y récupérer ses livres. Elle faillit rebrousser chemin en apercevant Mélanie qui l'attendait de pied ferme devant la rangée de casier, n'ayant nulle envie de se disputer une fois de plus avec elle. Néanmoins, après un profond soupir, elle alla à sa rencontre.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien m'écouter maintenant? demanda Mélanie.

Anita ne lui répondit pas et ouvrit son casier.

\- Anita, je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il t'arrive du mal.

\- Encore heureux, dit-elle dans un rire forcé. Mais tu aurais dû me parler de cette histoire bien avant d'aller voir Bailey. Nous sommes co-déléguées je te le rappelle et tu sais que si quelque chose se passe ça me retombera automatiquement dessus.

\- Oh je sais...

\- Tu ne m'as rien dit car tu savais que j'aurais des réticences à aller voir Bailey pour ça, la coupa-t-elle, mécontente.

\- Oui, reconnut Mélanie, parce que tu essaye toujours de régler les choses à ta façon seulement dans ce genre de cas il n'y a pas de dialogue possible.

\- C'est facile de dire ça, tu n'as même pas essayé. Tout ce que tu as fait c'est d'envenimer les choses pour la victime de cette affaire.

\- On croirait entendre Drazic, lui fit remarquer Mélanie.

\- Oui et bien il n'a pas tout à fait tord.

\- Depuis quand tu lui donnes raison? C'est vrai, tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais depuis quelque temps tu bois littéralement chacune de ses paroles.

\- N'importe quoi, la contredit Anita d'une voix lassée, et j'abonderais peut-être moins dans son sens si ma meilleure amie retrouvait la raison.

Sur ces mots lancés d'un ton définitif, la jeune fille claqua la porte de son casier et prit congé de Mélanie.

\- On se voit toujours ce week end? la questionna Mélanie.

Mais Anita n'y prêta aucun intérêt et poursuivit son chemin.

...

Au même moment, presque sur la pointe des pieds, Drazic pénétra dans la salle déserte d'art-plastique. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour repérer ce qu'il était venu chercher, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil peu assuré dans les couloirs que deux élèves de sa classe empruntaient, il se rua sur le tube de peinture blanche et l'enfourna prestemment dans sa besace. Entendant des bruits de pas se diriger vers lui, Drazic s'écarta à la hâte de la porte pour se plaquer contre le mur et pria pour que la personne n'entre pas dans la classe.

\- Tiens, il me semblait pourtant l'avoir fermé? s'étonna la voix de Ronnie en se parlant toute seule.

Drazic pesta intérieurement de sa malchance, pensant que Ronnie allait inspecter la pièce, alertée par la porte ouverte mais elle n'en fit rien et se contenta de refermer la porte. Dans un soupir de soulagement, le jeune homme laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, contre le mur avant d'aviser la pendule. Il n'avait que très peu de temps pour agir, dans deux minutes il devait être en cours d'Allemand. Alors il se hissa discrètement sur la pointe des pieds, faisant en sorte que seuls ses yeux dépassent des grandes baies vitrées donnant directement sur le couloir et une fois certain que celui-ci fut désert, se précipita vers la sortie.

Mais ce n'était que le début de son périple, le plus gros et risqué du travail restait à faire. En descendant les escaliers, il aperçut Ryan qui se dirigeait vers leur salle de cours et ne put s'empêcher de glousser à la pensée de sa vengeance achevée mais pour l'heure il dut se ressaisir. Il trotinna jusqu'au bureau du principal, sachant que ce dernier donnait des cours aux élèves de première année et serait donc absent puis sortit son tube de peinture, lança des regards frénétiques à droite et à gauche avant d'ouvrir le tube entier et de déverser la peinture dans le trou de la serrure. À cet instant, à l'autre bout du couloir, il vit la secrétaire de Bailey se diriger droit sur lui. Seulement, puisqu'elle avait la tête baissée sur les documents qu'elle tenait, elle ne paraissait pas l'avoir remarqué. Étant donné que le bureau du principal faisait l'angle, Drazic put facilement et rapidement se déplacer et échapper à la vue de la secrétaire. Cependant, si elle entrait maintenant, la peinture ne serait pas sèche et Drazic craignait que sa petite vacherie n'étouffe dans l'oeuf. La secrétaire n'aurait qu'à prendre un chiffon et enlever l'excédent de peinture sans qu'il n'y ait aucun dommage. À son grand désarroi, il l'entendit entrer dans le bureau. Néanmoins, elle n'eut aucune réaction. Dans son coin, Drazic ne put voir ses faits et gestes mais devina qu'elle déposerait les documents sur le bureau puis ressortirait. Ce qu'elle fit, quelques dizaine de secondes plus tard et toujours sans la moindre réaction. Hélas pour lui, elle ne fit pas demi-tour et tomba nez à nez sur lui.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être en cours?

\- Si si, j'avais oublié un truc dans mon casier, prétendit Drazic.

Cela sembla suffire à la secrétaire qui, par dessus ses lunettes, ne lui accorda qu'un regard appuyé semblant vouloir dire "dépêche-toi", avant de s'en aller.

\- Ouiiii, fit Drazic en brandissant le poing de façon victorieuse.

...

Drazic arriva en cours d'Allemand sans s'excuser de son retard ou donner la moindre explication. Le professeur, Mr Pastrich avait la réputation d'être quelqu'un de très coulant qui tant que ses élèves ne chahutaient pas ostensiblement, les laissait un peu faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Ce cours aurait donc été le meilleur moment pour Drazic de finaliser sa vengeance, hélas si Mr Pastrich ne lui accordait que peu d'attention ce n'était pas le cas de Ryan qui le suivit du regard d'un air mauvais. Placé, derrière lui, Drazic se retint de lui sauter à la gorge. Ryan n'avait eu de cesse de le chercher toute la journée. Qu'il le traite de migrant devant toute la classe et s'attaque à l'honneur de sa famille était déjà difficilement supportable - d'autant plus compte tenu des circonstances actuelles même si Ryan ignorait tout de l'incarcération de son père mais qu'il enfonce le clou en le tenant responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Anita avait été la goutte d'eau. Il allait le regretter. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Ryan penché au dessus de l'épaule de son copain de table et hésita à profiter de son instant d'inatention pour se saisir de son sac poser négligemment au sol mais il ne prendrait pas le risque, trop de regards étaient tournés sur eux. Il allait attendre patiemment la fin du cours pour frapper, cela lui laissait une marge de manoeuvre puisque Mr Bailey ne se rendrait compte du coup monté contre lui qu'à la fin des cours. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à espérer c'est que le principal repasserait bien par son bureau avant de se rendre en salle de retenue. Auquel cas sa vengance contre Ryan tomberait à l'eau.

...

Une fois son cours de sciences donné, Mr Bailey descendit les escaliers et se rendit à son bureau afin d'y déposer les feuilles de présence de la journée et de rassembler ses affaires. Il aurait aimé quitter l'établissement, hélas, à cause des trois zigotos de sa classe de Terminale, il était lui aussi forcé de rester après les cours.

Il tourna la poignée de la porte de son bureau avant de se figer, celle-ci refusant de s'ouvrir. Il insista et poussa même de tout son poid contre celle-ci, en vain.

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça! grommela-t-il dans sa barbe naissante.

Pensant alors que sa secrétaire avait peut être refermée à clef après son passage, il sortit son trousseau de clef et mit la clef dans la serrure quand il rencontra un obstacle. Il eut beau essayer de rentrer la clef, quelque chose semblait bloquer.

Bien énervé par ce contre-temps, Bailey se baissa pour examiner l'intérieur de la serrure. Il remarqua alors la peinture blanche, nettement visible et à présent sèche qui avait coulé du trou de la serrure. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il ne pouvait faire entrer la clef, le cylindre était complètement badigeonné de peinture.

\- Oh alors là ça ne va pas se passer comme ça! gronda-t-il, la voix rauque et vibrante de colère.

...

Au grand damn de Drazic, Ryan prit son temps pour arriver en retenue. Il aurait pu agir durant l'interclasse, hélas le sac à dos n'avait pas quitté l'épaule de Ryan, il avait alors songé à placer l'objet du délit dans le casier de son camarade de classe seulement les chances pour que Bailey leur fasse ouvrir les casiers étaient maigres puisqu'il n'en avait pas l'autorité. Drazic commençait de plus en à douter de sa capacité à inculper Ryan pour le vandalisme de la porte du bureau du principal quand son camarade entra enfin. Par chance, Bailey n'était pas encore arrivé.

\- Mais non, t'as rien compris, dit Ryan en conversation animée avec Bazza. Il n'y avait pas faute puisqu'il a pas touché la ligne.

\- Il a bousculé l'autre adversaire, y'a faute.

Ryan déposa son sac sur la table avant de se tourner vers Bazza.

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'avec toutes les caméras autour l'arbitre aurait laissé passer ça?

Drazic n'avait aucune idée de la teneur de leur discussion et ne chercha pas à comprendre, tout ce qu'il y vit c'est l'opportunité rêvé de mettre son plan à exécution. Discrètement et aussi doucement qu'il put il ramena le sac de façon à ce que l'ouverture soit devant lui et sortit le tube de peinture de son propre sac.

\- Mais c'est un vendu, ce mec, il en a rien à faire de ce que les gens penseront tant qu'il touche son chèque, répliqua Bazza.

\- Je te dis que cet arbitre je le connais, il risquerait pas sa carrière pour ça.

En insérant le tube de peinture dans la fente de l'ouverture de son sac, Drazic se retint de rire.

\- Mais bien sûr, tu connais l'arbitre de l'équipe nationale de crosse? Tu me prends pour un demeuré?

\- Si tu crois à ces conneries alors oui.

\- Attend t'es en train de me traiter d'idiot? renchérit Bazza.

\- Ben ouais ouais c'est ça, se moqua Ryan.

En voyant la tête de Bailey dépasser de la baie vitrée, Drazic fit un bond sur son siège, relâchant aussitôt le sac de Ryan. Interloqué par son attitude, Ryan lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Il allait prendre place quand la voix du principal le stoppa dans ses mouvements.

\- Avant de vous asseoir, jeunes gens, j'ai deux mots à vous dire!

Drazic se releva, imité par Bazza qui venait de s'installer, incapable d'effacer le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Il réussit à le réprimer mais un rictus demeura au coin de sa bouche.

\- En passant par mon bureau, je me suis retrouvé dans l'impossibilité de l'ouvrir.

\- Ben faut vous muscler, m'sieur, se moqua Ryan.

\- Ah oui, vous trouvez ça drôle Scheppers, bien sûr! maugréa Bailey dans un rire forcé.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec nous m'sieur Bailey? s'étonna Bazza.

\- Ouais, on est pas serrurier, renchérit Drazic et si vous vous attendez à ce qu'on mette la main à la pâte, faudra nous payer.

\- Cesser de faire l'imbécile, vous voulez! s'énerva Mr Bailey. Il se trouve que la serrure a été aspergée de peinture.

\- Ah ah, éclata de rire Drazic sans retenue.

\- Cet acte de vandalisme n'a rien de drôle, je vous l'assure et si je découvre que vous y êtes mêlés Drazic, je ne vous ferais pas de cadeau.

\- Attendez, m'sieur, vous croyez quand même pas qu'on a quelque à voir là-dedans? s'enquit Ryan, sur la défensive.

Face au silence lourd de sens de Mr Bailey et la manière qu'il eut de le jauger, Ryan ajouta:

\- Attendez, pourquoi ce serait forcément nous?

\- Parce que vous faites partis des élèves les plus turbulents que j'ai comme le prouve votre présence en retenue. Écoutez, je n'irais pas par quatre chemin. Je dois vous demander d'ouvrir vos sacs?

\- Quoi? s'indigna Ryan.

\- Moi j'ai rien à cacher, assura Bazza qui commençait à ouvrir le sien.

\- Pourquoi on ferait ça? Vous n'avez aucun droit de nous demander ça? s'emporta Drazic. Je vous ai peut-être laissé vous en tirer à bon compte l'autre jour mais là je ne marche pas.

Il savait qu'en paraissant coupable et en poussant Bailey dans ses retranchements celui-ci réagirait à la provocation.

\- Pourquoi vous mettre autant sur la défensive, mon petit Drazic? Vous ne devriez avoir rien à craindre.

\- Moi je veux bien ouvrir mon sac, déclara Ryan qui pensait sûrement que Drazic avait effectivement quelque chose à cacher et voulait le confondre.

Son plan se déroulait à la perfection, une fois de plus, Drazic dut se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire en se pinçant l'arrête du nez dans le but de feindre un profond soupir d'exaspération.

\- C'est bon, je l'ouvre aussi, dit-il une fois qu'il réussi à maîtriser son fou-rire.

À la surprise évidente du principal, les trois élèves obtempérèrent et ouvrir leur sac pour présenter leur contenu.

Drazic rit intérieurement, un rictus au bord des lèvres, en voyant Ryan, si sûr de lui, n'accorder aucun coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de son sac à dos et le laisser en bout de table.

\- Ce genre de lecture est au programme? demanda Bailey en extirpant du sac de Bazza un magazine de sport.

\- Hey, c'est pas plus naze qu'un manuel de chimie, grogna Bazza, vexé.

\- Oh je n'en doute pas, dit Mr Bailey dans un rire forcé avant de se tourner vers Drazic et plus particulièrement vers la besace qu'il avait ouverte en grand sur la table.

\- Allez-y, hein, vous gênez pas surtout. C'est pas comme ci c'était une atteinte à notre liberté, ironisa Drazic, pince-sans-rire.

\- Moui, ça ira pour cette fois mon petit Drazic, dit Bailey après un rapide coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de la besace qui ne contenait qu'un cahier et des déchets de toutes sortes.

\- Un sac rangé, un esprit tranquillisé, signala Bailey avec sarcasme.

Quand ce fut au tour de Ryan, Drazic se pinça les lèvres, non pas pour réprimer un rire mais parce que la réalisation de ses actes lui sauta brusquement au visage. Il se moquait bien de faire accuser Ryan pour quelque chose qu'il avait lui-même fomenté mais il allait s'attirer les foudres d'une certaine demoiselle. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cette évidence ne lui ait pas sauter aux yeux plus tôt. Tel un possédé, ne répondant qu'à sa colère et son envie de l'expulser par tous les moyens, de se venger, il avait agi sans penser aux conséquences ou plutôt en choisissant délibérement de faire taire son subconscient. Hélas, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière et même si cela avait été possible, la satisfaction qu'il allait ressentir à voir Ryan en prendre pour son grade surpassait de loin sa peur de subir les foudres d'Anita. Il aurait bien le temps d'affronter les conséquences de ses actes plus tard. Pour l'heure, il entendait bien savourer sa vengeance.

Sans dire un seul mot, Bailey se redressa de toute sa hauteur après avoir eu un aperçu du sac de Ryan. L'air grave, l'oeil sévère, il porta son regard vers Drazic et Bazza.

\- Vous deux, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous!

\- Quoi? Pourquoi? s'étonna Ryan, éberlué.

\- Ohhhh, Ryan va avoir des ennuis, chantonna Bazza, amusé.

Drazic quant à lui ne fit aucun commentaire, contrairement à son habitude et se hâta de ramasser son sac. Sa conscience le rattrapait et il n'arrivait pas à prendre plaisir aux événements qui étaient en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Comme pris soudain d'un très mauvais pressentiment, Ryan examina enfin son sac et découvrit le tube de peinture.

\- Veuillez me suivre! lui demanda Bailey d'une voix impérative.

\- Non mais attendez, c'est quoi cette histoire? J'ai rien à voir là-dedans.

Mais Bailey ne sembla pas disposer à l'écouter et d'un geste vif se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle, invitant Drazic et Bazza à se presser.

Tandis que Drazic lui jeta un regard de travers, Ryan bondit de sa chaise.

\- C'est toi qui est derrière tout ça! l'accusa Ryan en se jetant sur lui.

\- Scheppers! Suivez-moi, tout de suite! ordonna le principal.

Ryan repoussa sauvagemment son camarade contre le mur du couloir, alors que celui-ci n'esquissa même pas un sourire.

\- Viens me chercher! le provoqua-t-il, les dents serrés.

\- Tu vas me le payer! cracha Ryan.

\- Scheppers! aboya Mr Bailey, arrivé au bout du couloir.

Celui-ci le rattrapa en de longues foulées agressives.

...

Hilary faisait les cent pas chez elle, allant de la cuisine au salon, l'oreille collée au téléphone.

\- Ca ne lui ressemble pas, dit Hilary. Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête.

En entrant chez elle, Anita vit à la posture rigide de sa mère que quelque chose n'allait pas. Hilary arborait non seulement sa tête des mauvais jours mais paraissait dépassée par la situation. Sans lâcher sa mère des yeux, Anita s'avança dans le salon, sa mère n'accordant à l'arrivée de sa fille qu'un coup d'oeil bref et distrait.

\- Oui, je comprends votre position Mr Bailey. Je ne sais quoi vous dire, ce n'est vraiment pas son genre de faire ce genre de chose.

Anita devina qu'il s'agissait de Ryan, seulement la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il se disputait avec Drazic, ce n'était sûrement pas la cause de cet appel. À moins que tous les deux en soient finalement venus aux mains. Perplexe, elle posa lentement son sac sur une des chaises de la table du salon et tendit l'oreille.

\- Je vais avoir une discussion avec lui aussitôt qu'il rentrera... Oui. Très bien, j'essayerai d'être là. À lundi Mr Bailey.

Hilary raccrocha et se dirigea d'un pas agité vers l'ilôt de la cuisine afin de reposer le téléphone sur son socle.

\- Un problème? s'enquit Anita.

\- Oh oui cette fois-ci ton frère va m'entendre! assura-t-elle d'une voix vibrante.

Hilary inspira profondément quelques instants puis se tourna vers sa fille avant qu'une mine horrifiée ne déforme ses traits.

\- Oh mon Dieu!

L'expression d'Hilary passa de l'effarement à l'inquiétude en constatant l'état de sa fille alors que cette dernière laissa un soupir lui échapper, sachant ce qui l'attendait. Aussitôt, sa mère revêtit son costume d'infirmière.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé?

\- J'ai pris un ballon sur la tête mais c'est rien, c'était un acc...

\- Tu as des vertiges, des nausées? l'interrompit Hilary en l'examinant sous toutes les coutures.

\- Maman, protesta faiblement Anita, sachant que ce serait vain.

\- Assieds-toi ici! lui ordonna-t-elle en la prenant elle-même par le bras pour l'installer sur le fauteuil.

\- Maman, ça va, je ne suis pas impotente, geignit la jeune fille.

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas rentrée directement dans sa chambre, prétextant des devoirs? Certes, Hilary aurait fini par se rendre compte de son état mais quelques heures de paix n'auraient pas été de refus à Anita.

Hilary porta une main au front de sa fille, soucieuse.

\- Tu ne sembles pas avoir de fièvre, constata-t-elle. As-tu mal à la tête? Des bourdonnements dans l'oreille?

\- Maman, je suis passée à l'infirmerie, tout va bien, je t'assure.

\- Oh et bien ils auraient pu me prévenir, pesta Hilary en se redressant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'inquiéta Anita, voyant sa mère s'emparer du téléphone.

\- Je vais voir avec notre médecin de famille s'il est nécessaire de te faire passer des examens.

\- Oh non maman, ce n'est qu'une petite bosse sur le front il n'y a rien de grave.

\- Il faut que tu vois un médecin! décréta Hilary. Le coup que tu as reçu pourrait très bien avoir endommagé ta boîte cranienne.

\- Oh tu exagères toujours tout, dit Anita, exaspérée d'être trop couvée. Je n'ai même pas fait de malaise.

\- Peut-être mais je ne serais pas rassurée tant que tu n'auras pas vu un médecin, trancha-t-elle. En attendant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te reposer.

\- L'infirmière m'a déjà forcée à rester allonger plus d'une heure.

\- Ah oui alors le coup ne devait pas être si anodin.

Anita grogna d'irritation, la tête rejettée en arrière contre le dossier du fauteuil tandis qu'elle entendit sa mère appeler le médecin. Pendant que le secrétaire la faisait patienter, Hilary se lamenta sur le fait que tout allait de travers ce jour-là. Lorsqu'elle fit référence à Ryan, Anita eut envie de la questionner davantage sur le sujet mais décida finalement de se taire, jugeant sa mère d'humeur bien trop maussade.

...

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois fait renvoyer! lança Hilary en tapant du poing sur la table du salon.

Son fils venait tout juste rentrer du lycée.

\- Je te l'ai dit et je te le répète, je n'y suis pour rien, se défendit Ryan.

\- Tu m'en a fait des bêtises mais alors celle-ci dépasse l'entendement. Enfin tu n'as plus 10 ans!

\- Ce qui dépasse l'entendement c'est que tu me crois capable de faire une connerie pareille!

Ryan se tourna ensuite vivement vers sa soeur.

\- C'est Drazic!

\- T'en sais rien du tout, le défendit-elle.

\- C'est lui tout craché.

\- Et qui est ce Drazic? exigea de savoir Hilary. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir dans cette histoire?

\- C'est un guignol avec ses piercings et ses bijoux de pacotille qui se croit meilleur que les autres et qui ne sait rien faire d'autre qu'emmerder son monde. C'est lui qui m'a fait ce coup!

\- Oh je t'en prie, Ryan, ne l'accuse pas sans savoir, lui demanda Hilary.

\- C'est tout vu et toi tu le sais aussi bien que moi, décréta Ryan en prenant sa soeur à parti.

Anita soupira, écoeurée de reconnaitre qu'il avait sans doute raison.

\- Il l'a mis dans mon sac pour me faire accuser à sa place.

\- Si tu faisais un peu plus attention à tes affaires aussi ce genre de chose n'arriverait pas, dit Hilary à l'adresse de Ryan. Tu laisse traîner tes affaires partout.

\- Ouais, ouais je sais.

\- Tu as eu de la chance que je ne jette pas ton collier l'autre jour.

Le sang d'Anita ne fit qu'un tour, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que sa mère reviendrait sur cette histoire tant elle était sans importance. Avait-elle des doutes concernant l'origine et la provenance de ce collier?

\- De quoi tu parles? s'étonna Ryan.

\- De ton collier que j'ai récupéré dans la salle de bain...

\- Ah non non maman! l'interrompit brusquement Anita. En fait, il m'appartenait. Oui j'ai dû le laisser tomber sans faire exprès.

\- Ce collier est à toi? fit Hilary, l'air incrédule.

\- Oh c'est juste une breloque que j'ai déniché dans une brocante samedi dernier, mentit-elle. C'est un petit garçon qui essayait de le vendre alors j'ai pris pitié et lui ai acheté.

\- Ah bon, dit Hilary d'une voix désinvolte.

En son fort intérieur, Anita sut qu'elle l'avait échappée belle. Heureusement, elle avait une imagination débordante et le don de rebondir sur certaines situations embarrassantes même si son entourage lui avait toujours assuré qu'elle ne savait pas mentir, elle se rassurait d'être encore capable de donner le change.

\- En attendant c'est dans ton sac que la peinture a été retrouvée, reprit Hilary, alors je veux bien te croire mais il faut des preuves avant de pointer le doigt sur quique ce soit.

\- La preuve c'est qu'il me déteste. Ce mec il me cherche des noises depuis des semaine et pas qu'à moi d'ailleurs, il s'en est pris à Anita aussi.

\- Oh mais c'est du passé, rala celle-ci.

\- Ouais parce qu'il a réussi à te faire les yeux doux et toi t'es trop naïve pour voir qu'il te fait marcher. Il veut seulement se rapprocher de toi pour m'emmerder.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce Drazic?

Hilary interrogea sa fille du regard mais c'est Ryan qui répondit à sa place.

\- Le même genre de coup tordu qu'il m'a fait à moi. Il a fait en sorte qu'elle le dénonce pour un truc et c'est elle qui a pris.

Anita roula des yeux et se mordit l'intérieure de la joue, énervée qu'il remette cette histoire sur le tapis.

\- Elle a eu un avertissement pour ça.

\- Oh je te remercie, Ryan, s'emporta-t-elle. Ce sont mes affaires.

\- Et les miennes aussi, j'aurais aimé être au courant, gronda Hilary.

\- Nous nous sommes expliqués lui et moi, assura-t-elle à la fois à sa mère et à son frère. Nous avons mis les choses au clair et je sais que jamais il ne me referra un coup pareil.

\- Ça c'est sûr que s'il veut te séduire il a plutôt pas intérêt, se moqua Ryan.

\- Oh t'es trop nul, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue à t'écouter.

\- Mais ouvre les yeux, regarde ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure! renchérit Ryan. C'est à cause de son comportement envers toi que les autres se permettent toutes ces choses.

\- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi!

\- C'est de sa faute si t'as été blessée.

\- Arrête un peu avec ça! s'emporta Anita.

\- Attendez une minute, je croyais que c'était un accident? s'interposa Hilary, la mine ahuri.

\- Ce coup ne m'était pas destiné, d'accord, répliqua-t-elle, ignorant la remarque de sa mère. Drazic ne me ferait jamais ça!

Hilary soupira profondément agacée d'assister à cette joute verbale entre ses enfants, essayant de comprendre tous les tenants et les aboutissants de l'histoire.

\- Il t'a complètement embobiné c'est tout ce que je vois, répliqua son frère. Tu sais qu'il m'a fait un sale coup mais tu continues toujours à le défendre.

\- Ryan, tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avance, lui répéta sa mère, horripilée, alors cesse d'accuser ce garçon, veux-tu!

\- Drazic a bien des défauts c'est vrai, ajouta Anita d'un ton emporté, mais si tu faisais l'effort de le comprendre tu verrais qu'il n'a pas que de mauvais côtés et s'il est coupable d'une seule chose aujourd'hui c'est de s'être montré doux et attentionné. Ne viens pas t'étonner qu'il se soit venger après les horreurs que tu lui a dites!

\- T'as complètement pété les plombs, dit Ryan, l'air halluciné.

\- Et ne t'avise plus jamais de l'accuser d'une telle chose!

Sur ces mots lancés avec hargne, Anita laissa planter sa mère et son frère dans le salon pour se rendre d'un pas excédé à sa chambre.

\- Eh bien! soupira Hilary, dépassée par la situation.

\- Elle est complètement accro! marmonna Ryan.

...

Assise sur son lit, Anita tripotait le bout du collier de Drazic des doigts. Elle pensait ce qu'elle avait dit à Ryan, la tendresse dont Drazic avait preuve aujourd'hui avec elle l'avait touchée et prouvait qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un dénué de coeur. Hélas, le mauvais tour qu'il avait joué à son frère la fit sérieusement reconsidérer le fait qu'il tenait un tant soit peu à elle. Si tel était le cas aurait-il vraiment fait ce sale coup à son frère tout en sachant que cela la concernerait aussi? N'avait-il pas d'égard pour elle ou l'idée de se venger de Ryan surpassait-elle son désir de préserver leur semblant de relation?

Pourquoi s'étonnait-elle? Drazic ne lui avait rien promis après tout. Certes il avait démontré plus d'une fois son inquiétude envers elle mais rien ne lui avait prouvé que ses petites attentions étaient en lien avec un quelconque attachement.

La jeune fille ne savait plus quoi penser, mais elle se sentait écoeurée par tous les événements qui avaient pris place ce jour-là. Passant les mains sur le cordon de cuir noir du collier, elle fit glisser le noeud devant elle et à force d'acharnement, réussi à le délier. Elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Décidée, elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre.

...

Au sharkpool

Drazic jouait au billard avec Kevin, l'un de ses camarades de classe mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il avait réussi son coup de maître avec Ryan, ce dernier allait sûrement écoper de plusieurs jours de renvoi, seulement il ne parvenait pas à s'en enorgueiller alors que quelques heures plus tôt la simple pensée de traîner Ryan dans la boue le rendait fou d'impatience. L'ombre au tableau c'était Anita. Sans doute avait-elle appris ce dont son frère avait été accusé, à présent, intelligente comme elle l'était il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps avant de comprendre que l'auteur de ce mauvais tour ne pouvait être que lui. Il réalisa qu'elle avait pris tant de pouvoir sur lui que la simple idée de la décevoir le fit se sentir minable. En faisant ce coup tordu à l'encontre de son frère, il avait sûrement entâché pour de bon sa relation avec elle.

\- Hey Drazic, tu te ramènes! lui demanda sèchement Charlie. Y'a des clients qui attendent, je te signale.

En effet, il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que la veille et Drazic s'était laissé un peu trop aller à flemmarder.

\- Ouais, c'est bon, j'arrive! grommela-t-il en s'excusant d'un geste auprès de son partenaire.

Il contourna le bar pour se placer derrière, où Charlie se trouvait déjà.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'agaça ce dernier. Ici c'est mon territoire. Toi, ce sont les clients à ces tables que tu dois servir.

Drazic pesta entra ses dents mais répondit à l'ordre donné, ne souhaitant pas perdre les clients attablés qui commençaient sérieusement à s'impatienter. À coup sûr, Charlie s'en servirait contre lui et il avait nullement envie de risquer bêtement sa seule source de revenus.

Finalement, une heure plus tard, l'heure de pointe étant passée, Drazic put s'accorder quelques minutes de pause bien méritée. Le bar n'était pas désert mais la plupart des clients étaient des lycéens qui étaient arrivés en groupe durant l'heure de pointe et avaient déjà consommé.

Le plus gros du boulot se trouvait en caisse, derrière le comptoir mais Charlie lui en refusa obstinément l'accès. Et puisque Katerina était occupé à faire Dieu seul savait quoi dans le bureau de leur patron, Drazic ne pouvait compter sur elle pour convaincre Charlie de le laisser manier la caisse ou au moins la machine à café.

\- Tu me sers un café, Charlie?

\- Ouais c'est ça rêve!

\- Je suis en pause, par conséquent je suis un client comme les autres, lui rappela Drazic.

\- Une pause que tu t'es attribuée. Ce n'est pas ton heure.

\- Si tu me laissais passer derrière le comptoir, ce n'est pas le boulot qui manquerait.

Charlie lui adressa un regard noir avant de lever les yeux.

\- Ah salut Anita!

\- Salut, répondit-elle en retour.

Surpris, Drazic se tourna vers la jeune fille en question.

\- Hey! Comment ça va? demanda-t-il, d'une voix incertaine et un peu intimidée.

Un instant il pensa qu'elle venait disputer leur partie de billard comme ils l'avaient prévus la veille mais la mine renfrognée qui déformait les traits de sa jolie camarade le fit redescendre de son nuage.

\- On peut se parler? lui demanda-t-elle froidement.

\- Il est tout à toi, dit Charlie, sarcastique. Monsieur fait une pause!

Drazic lui envoya un oeillade meurtrière, irrité par le ton qu'il se permettait d'employer avec lui avant de s'écarter du bar.

\- C'est toi qui a monté ce coup contre Ryan? demanda Anita, tout de go.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia le jeune homme, bien qu'il savait que ce serait vain.

\- Oh je t'en prie, ne me prends pas pour une imbécile, Drazic! As-tu oui ou non mis la peinture dans le sac de Ryan après avoir toi-même vandalisé la porte du bureau de Bailey?

\- C'était qu'une farce! dit-il, avouant à demi-mot sa culpabilité, le regard fuyant.

\- Une farce c'est censé faire rire, ce que tu as fait s'appelle une vacherie.

\- Oh c'est bon il va pas en mourir.

\- Ça va plus loin qu'une plaisanterie. Toi et moi on sait très bien que tu l'as fait délibérement.

\- Il l'a bien cherché, dit Drazic entre ses dents.

\- Oh alors tu as fait ça pour te venger c'est ça? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

Elle ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de répondre et enchaîna.

\- Ça ne prend pas Drazic. Je sais que tu n'as pas fait ça seulement pour te venger de Ryan mais parce qu'au lieu de régler tes problèmes tu as préféré rejeter ta colère sur quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Attends, depuis quand je devrais te rendre des comptes?

Elle le fixa quelques instant d'un air blessé puis baissa les yeux et secoua la tête.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison, tu ne me dois rien! dit-elle d'une voix tremblante où s'entremêlaient peine et déception.

Anita sortit de la poche de sa veste en cuir le collier qu'elle avait préalablement réussi à défaire de son cou et le lui plaça dans la main afin qu'il n'ait d'autre choix que de le récupérer.

Drazic en resta coi, il regarda le collier puis la silhouette d'Anita s'éloigner de lui.

Du comptoir, Charlie l'observait, visiblement étonné par la tournure des événements.

\- T'as un problème? gronda Drazic.

Charlie fit mine de rien et se remit à parler à son client tandis que Drazic fulminait aussi bien contre Charlie, contre lui-même que contre cette journée épouvantable.

Bien sûr, dorénavant, il trouvait ses actes stupides, réalisant que ceux-ci ne méritaient pas de perdre le peu de confiance qu'Anita semblait avoir placé en lui.

À l'infirmerie, lorsqu'il avait remarqué son propre collier autour du cou d'Anita, il ne pouvait nier avoir ressenti une vague de chaleur lui traverser le corps. La voir porter quelque chose qui lui appartennait lui avait beaucoup plu et l'avait rempli d'une certaine fierté. Si elle le portait c'est qu'elle en avait envie et qu'elle voulait sentir sa présence. Il ne voulait pas se monter la tête mais les maigres excuses qu'elle lui avait données le confortaient dans l'idée qu'elle avait mis ce collier autour de son cou uniquement par envie et non par devoir.

Et quelque part, cette pensée l'avait sérieusement perturbée. Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle autant à lui? Qu'avait-il de si particulier? Il doutait mériter autant d'attention de la part de quelqu'un. À ses yeux, il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire et ne pourrait rien lui apporter d'autres qu'un tas d'ennuis.

Maintenant qu'il y songeait à tête reposée, il réalisa qu'en se vengeant de Ryan il avait peut-être inconsciemment essayé de briser le lien qui semblait se nouer entre Anita et lui.

Il ne savait s'il devait s'en féliciter et la laisser prendre ses distances ou bien se cogner la tête contre les murs pour sa stupidité et tout mettre en oeuvre pour se racheter.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Samedi**

Pour se vider l'esprit, Drazic était sorti tôt de chez Marco et avait rejoint la plage où la rampe de roller l'attendait. Il savait qu'à cette heure-ci, alors que l'aube perçait tout juste l'horizon, il n'y aurait pas âme qui vive. Toutefois, il ne parvint à faire le tri dans son esprit tant les événements de la veille s'entremêlaient, se bousculaient. Il y avait songé une bonne partie de la nuit, l'empêchant de fermer l'oeil, d'abord il y avait son père derrière les barreaux qu'il avait l'impression d'abandonner, même s'il s'en défendait, puis ce qu'il allait devoir faire en cette fin d'après-midi avec Marco afin de maintenir sa part du contrat et qui allait le faire replonger dans ce qu'il cherchait à fuir, tout ça parce qu'il n'avait su mettre sa fierté de côté comme le lui avait si bien dit Anita. Ensuite, il y avait elle bien sûr, qui n'avait eu que de bonnes intentions à son égard, qui le comprennait certainement mieux que personne parce qu'elle avait fait l'effort de s'intéresser à lui. La simple pensée d'avoir failli aux espoirs qu'elle avait placés en lui le remplissait de gêne. Pour finir, il y avait Ryan, bien qu'il ne regrettait pas de lui avoir fait ravaler son orgueuil, il ne pouvait nier l'avoir fait pour de mauvaises raisons. Sa vengeance n'était que la réponse d'un enchainement de contrariétés, une façon d'expulser sa colère, d'oublier l'espace d'un instant ses véritables problèmes sans savoir que ce coup monté allait lui aussi revenir le hanter. Pour tous ces faits, il savait qu'il était fautif et que ce n'était que justice si sa conscience le tourmentait. Ces derniers temps, il ne faisait que prendre de mauvaises décisions. Peut-être était-ce le temps que cela change?

...

Planté tel un piquet devant la maison des parents de Pete, Drazic avait l'impression de passer pour un abruti car Pete lui avait demandé de venir en fin de matinée afin d'examiner les dégâts sur sa moto et maintenant il le faisait poireauter alors qu'il était bien présent à l'intérieur. S'il n'avait pas eu tant besoin d'argent, Drazic l'aurait laissé se débrouiller avec ses problèmes de bécane. Pendant qu'il trépignait d'impatience, Drazic se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de réserver ce temps à Anita. En effet, sur le chemin il était passé dans le quartier des Scheppers, l'idée folle d'aller sonner à leur porte lui avait traversé l'esprit, désireux de s'expliquer avec Anita seulement, en plein week-end, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il tombe sur Ryan ou pire encore sur Mme Scheppers et après le sale coup qu'il avait joué à son fils, il doutait vraiment d'être le bienvenu.

\- Désolé mec, je t'ai pas fait trop attendre? dit Pete, un sourire amusé aux lèvres qui tranchait avec ses paroles, en sortant enfin de chez lui.

\- Si peu, lança Drazic sarcastique.

\- Viens je vais te montrer la bête!

Agacé par son attitude, Drazic le suivit jusqu'au garage où une moto datant d'au moins dix ans l'attendait.

\- Bon ben je te laisse, annonça Pete en faisant déjà mine de partir.

\- Quoi, tu te tires déjà? s'étonna Drazic.

\- J'ai deux trois courses à faire, ça prendra pas longtemps. Tu regardes l'ampleur des dégâts et on avisera.

\- Et je suis censé t'attendre encore comme un idiot? railla Drazic, franchement irrité.

\- T'inquiètes! Je devrais être revenu d'ici 15 à 20mn, lui assura Pete en traversant déjà la rue.

\- Tu vas me manquer, lança Drazic avant de grommeler une insulte entre ses dents. Pauvre tâche!

...

En quelques minutes, son quartier étant presque accolé à celui des Scheppers, Pete avait rejoint la rue menant à la maison de ces derniers. De sa poche, il sortit une petite enveloppe blanche sur laquelle il avait écrit le nom d'Anita Scheppers et la glissa dans la boîte aux lettres du foyer, un rictus malsain aux lèvres. Quand il entendit une voiture et vit qu'elle approchait dans sa direction, Pete se hâta de s'éloigner, restant cependant à bonne distance pour voir Anita et sa mère sortir du véhicule. Dissimulé derrière un arbre, il suivit la jeune fille des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle et sa mère aient franchi le portail.

...

La porte coulissante donnant sur la cuisine des Scheppers s'ouvrit sur Anita suivit de sa mère.

\- Ça y est, t'es rassurée? lança Anita, un sourire amusée aux lèvres en jetant un regard en arrière à Hilary.

\- Quand tu seras mère, tu comprendras qu'on s'inquiète toujours, répliqua celle-ci.

Ryan sortit de sa chambre et vint à leur rencontre.

\- Alors?

\- Je vais survivre, plaisanta Anita.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas un sujet à plaisanterie, la réprimanda gentimment sa mère.

\- Maman, râla Anita avant de se tourner vers son frère. Ce n'est qu'une vilaine bosse qui ne méritent même pas un scanner mais maman veut que j'aille voir un autre médecin.

\- Oh m'man, arrête de la materner. Si le médecin dit que ça va c'est que c'est vrai.

\- Peut-être oui, je n'ai pas dit que je voulais en voir un autre mais qu'il fallait surveiller les symptômes et qu'il serait peut être plus raisonnable d'avoir un second avis.

Amusée plus qu'agacée, sa fille roula des yeux.

\- Bon ben moi je vous laisse, déclara Ryan en prenant le chemin de la sortie, profitant de la porte vitrée encore ouverte.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas? l'interrogea tout de go Hilary d'un air mécontent.

\- Bailey vient d'appeler, il me demande de venir au lycée réparer les dégâts.

\- Quoi un samedi? s'étonna sa soeur.

\- Ben ouais, il m'a pris pour son larbin, grogna Ryan. Mais c'est soit ça soit je paye le montant des réparations de la porte.

\- C'est un peu fort, dit Hilary, il ne peut pas t'obliger à faire ça.

\- Il sait que t'y connais rien en bricolage? se demanda Anita, la voix moqueuse.

\- Ben ça c'est son problème s'il est trop radin pour payer quelqu'un et j'ai pas trop le choix de toute de façon c'est sa parole contre la mienne, il le sait.

\- Justement tu ne devrais pas y aller, ça donne l'image de quelqu'un de coupable, fit remarquer sa mère.

\- Ouais ben j'ai pas envie de prendre le risque et qu'il me mette les réparations sur le dos.

Sur cette remarque, Ryan allait s'éclipser quand Mélanie arriva derrière lui.

\- Mélanie, que fais-tu ici? s'étonna Hilary.

\- Bon ben à plus! fit Ryan en partant.

À l'arrivée de Mélanie, Anita croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour montrer sa réticence à la voir.

\- Bonjour Mme Scheppers, répondit poliment celle-ci, nous devions nous voir avec Anita.

\- Ah oui, elle ne m'en a rien dit, remarqua Hilary en lançant un regard accusateur à sa fille.

\- Il n'y avait rien de sûr, grommela cette dernière, l'air renfrogné.

\- Je me suis dit que puisque tu étais blessée, le mieux était que je vienne chez toi.

Anita haussa les épaules avec indifférence tandis qu'Hilary observait l'échange avec un certain étonnement.

\- Ça fait un moment que tu n'es pas venu, dit Hilary à l'adresse de Mélanie. Il est bientôt l'heure de déjeuner. Veux-tu que je rajoute un couvert de plus?

\- Oh non maman nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps, affirma Anita.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir Mme Scheppers, accepta gentimment Mélanie.

Anita leva les yeux au ciel d'agacement avant d'attraper l'avant-bras de Mélanie et le tirer vers elle.

\- On va dans ma chambre, décida-t-elle, à l'intention à la fois de sa mère que de la principale intéressée.

...

Drazic en avait plus qu'assez d'être pris pour un crétin. Il n'avait pas de montre, cependant il était certain que ça faisait plus d'un quart d'heures que Pete était parti, le laissant planter devant sa moto en piteux état. Franchement énervé, Drazic donna un coup sec dans le véhicule, se moquant d'aggraver les dégâts tant qu'il pouvait extérioriser sa colère. La moto était tellement abîmée que même la béquille ne tenait plus en place, alors Drazic la laissa retomber lourdement au sol et déguerpit.

...

Mélanie s'était assise sur le rebord du lit d'Anita pendant que celle-ci la regardait, debout au fond de la pièce, les bras obstinément croisés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici Mélanie? s'enquit-elle face à son silence. Et ne me dis pas que c'est pour m'exposer tes idées pour le lycée parce que je ne te croirais pas.

\- Peut-être était-ce une excuse pour te parler, admit Mélanie.

Anita approuva d'un léger mouvement de tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Mel? demanda Anita d'une voix plus douce.

\- Comment va ta blessure? répondit la jeune fille en échappant à la question par une autre.

Anita soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, pas dupe de son comportement mais consentit à lui répondre.

\- Ce n'est rien de sérieux. Soit le type que tu as dénoncé est un très mauvais tireur soit il avait juste l'intention de m'intimider.

\- De m'intimider, corrigea Mélanie avant de pousser à son tour un profond soupir. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il t'arrive du mal.

\- Je sais tu me l'as déjà dit.

\- Oui mais tu n'as pas l'air de me croire. Je n'ai pas agi pour te nuire, mais parce que sur le moment je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que ça prenne de telles proportions.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe en ce moment? l'interrogea à nouveau Anita. Je ne te reconnais plus et tu sais s'il y a bien une personne en qui j'aurais placé ma confiance les yeux fermés, c'est bien toi.

\- Mon père est parti pour Newcastle.

\- Quoi?

\- Le jour où il est rentré, il m'a annoncé qu'il repartait.

\- Et alors, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le fait? s'étonna Anita qui ne voyait pas vraiment où le problème se situait.

\- Pas pour un mois, lui apprit-elle.

Anita écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es toute seule depuis mardi?

\- Oui depuis mardi Anita, cette date ne te rappelle rien?

Anita inclina la tête, les yeux plissés tandis que ceux-ci partaient sur le côté, essayant de forcer sa mémoire. Tout à coup un éclair de compréhension passa sur les traits de la jeune fille et elle laissa retomber faiblement ses bras le long du corps.

\- Oh Mel, je suis désolée.

\- Oh ça fait rien. Même mon père semble l'avoir oublié, dit Mélanie d'une voix remplie d'amertume.

Anita avança d'un pas hésitant avant de s'installer à son tour sur le rebord du lit, à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas la brusquer.

\- Et cet imbécile de Bazza a choisi ce jour pour faire cette remarque sur ta mère, comprit-elle, prenant un air navré.

\- C'est le jour où j'ai compris que je ne me laisserai plus jamais marcher sur les pieds par des crétins comme lui, répliqua-t-elle vivement. Que dorénavant j'allais dire ma façon de penser, que cela plaise ou non. Ma mère aurait honte de me voir si faible.

\- Ne dis pas ça, souffla Anita peinée. Tu n'es pas faible Mel. Ne pas répondre aux provocations c'est ça qui montrait que tu étais forte, pas la façon dont tu comportes maintenant, comme si tu avais quelque chose à prouver alors que tu ne dois rien à personne.

\- Si je suis si forte tu ne te sentirais pas l'envie de me défendre à tout bout de champ, rétorqua Mélanie.

\- Oui, je sais mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, tu sais comment je suis. Comme quelqu'un de très sensé me l'a fait remarquer, j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à mettre mon nez dans les affaires qui ne me concernent pas.

Anita reconnaissait sans peine ce défaut, hélas, même en le pointant du doigt elle savait que face à une situation similaire, face à quelqu'un qui comptait un tant soit peu à ses yeux, elle agirait de la même façon.

\- Si tu es si peinée du départ de ton père, pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas demandé de rester? demanda Anita. Je suis sûre qu'en insistant un peu, il aurait accepté de changer ses plans et aurait trouvé une alternative.

\- Peut-être oui, mais je lui ai dit ce qu'il voulait entendre, tout simplement. Je n'avais pas envie de le faire rester contre son gré.

\- Oh tu exagères, tu es sa fille. Il n'aurait pas vu ça comme une corvée.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il cherchait à fuir, Anita, tenta de lui faire comprendre son amie, mais l'environnement, l'ambiance en générale. Tu comprends, cette maison lui rappelait trop de douloureux souvenirs.

\- Alors tu es restée toute seule le jour de l'anniversaire de ta mère, réalisa Anita. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt.

\- Oh tu n'es pas en faute, Anita, c'est moi qui me suis éloignée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé? C'est vrai, ne le prend pas mal, j'apprécie que tu te confies enfin à moi mais pourquoi maintenant?

\- Disons que je me suis rendue compte que si tu donnais raisons à des crétins comme Drazic alors je devais vraiment être en tord, avoua-t-elle dans un léger rire.

Cette remarque arracha un sourire sur le visage d'Anita qui approuva ses dires d'un simple mouvement de tête.

\- Tu sembles t'être beaucoup rapproché de lui, dit Mélanie l'air de rien.

Ce qui lui valut de gros yeux de la part de son amie.

\- Ce n'est qu'une constatation, lui assura-t-elle.

\- Il n'a pas un si mauvais fond, répondit seulement Anita avant de porter un regard plus dur sur son amie. Et il mérite pas que l'on s'acharne sur lui de la façon dont tu le fais. Il peut paraître intouchable mais il ne l'est pas.

\- Je ne te contredirai pas là-dessus, tu sembles le connaitre mieux que moi mais si tu me laisses te donner un conseil...

Elle laissa à dessein sa phrase en suspens, donnant tout le temps à Anita de l'interrompre mais voyant qu'elle n'en fit rien poursuivit:

\- ... n'essaye pas de le changer. S'il est sincère avec toi alors ses actions parlerons pour lui.

Anita plissa les yeux, contrariée par ce que cela impliquait et qui ne faisait qu'appuyer le fait que les actions récentes de Drazic prouvaient le peu de considération qu'il avait pour elle.

...

Drazic marchait sans réelle destination dans les rues du centre-ville, cependant quand ses pas l'amenèrent devant le commissariat, il comprit ce que son subconscient attendait de lui. Mais allait-il vraiment entrer là-dedans? Dans cet endroit qu'il exécrait comme nul autre. À ses yeux cela reviendrait à rendre service à la police et rien que d'y songer cette idée le rendait malade. La police n'avait jamais été de son côté, l'enfonçant au lieu de l'aider. Naturellement, il n'avait rien fait pour mériter un traitement de faveur mais quand il avait commis son premier délit à l'âge de quinze ans, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il entrait dans sa phase rebelle mais parce que sa mère venait de quitter la maison, que son père était une loque et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à manger, Drazic s'était presque senti forcé de voler ces provisions dans le supermarché et il avait bien essayé de plaider sa cause mais les policiers n'en avait pas tenu compte, lui riant presque au nez et l'avaient menacé de prison si ce genre de chose venait à se reproduire. Et ça s'était reproduit, plus d'une fois, à partir de ce moment-là Drazic avait mis un point d'honneur à enquiquiner et faire perdre leur temps à ces fameux policiers. Jusqu'au dernier délit de vol organisé qui avait véritablement failli l'envoyer tout droit en prison s'il avait été majeur à ce moment-là. À présent, il n'était plus un enfant et il savait pertinement que s'il venait à se faire attraper de nouveau pour vol ou quoique ce soit d'autre, plus rien ne pourrait le sauver. La "mission" de Marco lui revint brutalement en mémoire et il se demanda vraiment ce qu'il fichait devant le commissariat. Montrer sa tête maintenant alors qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre un délit n'était pas des plus intelligents. Puis, en regardant le bâtiment, il songea à la personne qui s'y trouvait depuis maintenant presque une semaine entière et fut pris d'un fort sentiment de culpabilité. Même s'il pensait que son père méritait ce qui lui arrivait, d'avoir appris de la bouche de Bailey qu'il se faisait sûrement extorquer et malmener à son garage le contrariait beaucoup. Il était tellement plus simple de garder en tête qu'il n'était qu'un ivrogne, un perdant, un bon à rien qui avait battu sa femme sans jamais rien apprendre de ses erreurs. Mais ce nouvel élément apportait un autre visage à celui qu'il avait fini par détester. Ce n'était pas de la peine qu'il ressentait pour lui, ni de l'empathie mais de la pitié. Il le trouvait si lâche et si faible qu'il avait honte d'être son fils mais, étrangement et malgré le fait que son père ne se soit jamais occupé de lui, il avait envie de lui venir en aide. Peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas marcher sur ses traces, se montrer plus fort et plus intelligent que lui en ne s'abaissant pas à son niveau.

Malgré les pensées qui le traversèrent, Drazic rebroussa chemin.

...

Au Sharkpool

Quand Drazic mit un pied au bar il repéra tout de suite Anita installée au comptoir avec son insupportable copine. Il grinça des dents à l'idée qu'elle lui ait pardonné si facilement son comportement, estimant que les actions de l'intello ne méritaient pas son pardon et auraient pu la conduire directement à l'hôpital alors que lui semblait ne pas avoir le droit à l'erreur.

\- Je peux te parler? lui demanda-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Il fit un effort pour ignorer le soupir hautain de Mélanie et la façon qu'elle eut de le regarder en biais, les yeux ancrés dans ceux d'Anita qui le dévisagea durement semblant peser le degré de sérieux qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il allait ajouter un "s'il te plait" mais elle se leva finalement dans un soupir et le suivit à l'écart des autres.

\- Comment ça va? demanda-t-il, montrant l'hématome à son front, à la fois d'inquiétude et comme excuse pour retarder la dispute qu'il savait inévitable.

\- Parce que tu t'en inquiètes? l'attaqua-t-elle.

Drazic recula imperceptiblement, accusant le coup. Il espérait qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait même si elle en avait toutes les raisons. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, son avis lui importait.

\- Tu sais bien que oui, dit-il avec sincérité.

Loin de lui l'envie d'admettre qu'elle comptait un tant soit peu pour lui pourtant il sentait que c'était le moment de mettre son amour propre de côté.

\- Tu t'occupes de moi et l'instant d'après tu fais cette vacherie à mon frère sans aucune considération pour ce que je pourrais en penser ou ce que ça pourrait me faire alors excuse-moi de douter de ta sincérité.

\- Je sais que j'ai agi comme un con en faisant ce sale coup à Ryan, admit-il mais ce n'était pas contre toi.

\- Arrêtes, je ne sais pas à quel petit jeu tu joues exactement mais je refuse d'être au milieu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Anita haussa les épaules pour montrer sa réticence à lui répondre.

\- Je ne joues à rien, lui dit-il en insistant bien sur chaque mot.

\- Ah non, alors si je te demandais d'aller te dénoncer à Bailey, tu le ferais? le mit-elle au défi.

Il aurait aimé lui prouver qu'il était capable de tout pour se racheter, hélas c'était bien la seule faveur qu'il ne pouvait lui accorder.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-elle d'un ton définitif et fit mine de le laisser planter là.

\- Essaye de comprendre, lui supplia-t-il presque en l'arrêtant d'une main posée sur son bras. J'ai un casier, je ne suis pas blanc comme ton frère, si je suis pris pour ça, ce n'est pas un renvoi de deux jours que je risque.

\- Il fallait y penser avant, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix vive. Ryan n'a pas à payer pour tes bêtises.

\- Alors tu veux que je sois exclu du bahut?

Il essayait de ne pas paraître blessé par ses propos mais sa voix le trahit. Anita dut s'en rendre compte car son visage jusque là si fermé se radoucit tandis que ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée.

\- Je ne voulais pas... commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompu par la voix du copain de Drazic qui arriva par derrière.

\- Salut ma jolie, fit ce dernier à l'adresse d'Anita.

Drazic salua Pete d'un simple hochement de menton avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant la façon dont Anita avait sursauté à son arrivée et enveloppait à présent son corps de ses bras, non par défiance mais comme pour se créer une bulle protectrice. Bien moins confiante que lors de leur discussion, la jeune fille se tint à une distance calculée de son copain, lui jetant des regards qu'il aurait qualifié d'angoissé.

\- On se voit au lycée, lui dit-il dans le seul but de la faire partir.

Drazic sentait qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise en présence de Pete, sans doute inquiète de partager le même espace vital que lui après les mises en gardes qu'il lui avait fait à son sujet et les regards salaces que lui lançait Pete n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Drazic ne tenait pas à lui imposer sa présence une seconde supplémentaire.

De toute évidence soulagée d'avoir une bonne excuse pour s'éclipser le plus vite possible, la jeune fille ne demanda pas son reste et après l'avoir salué d'un bref signe de tête, se précipita vers la sortie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? dit-il d'une voix légèrement irritée à l'intention de Pete. Ça t'a pas suffi de me planter?

\- Ouais mais j'ai été retenu par un truc, expliqua Pete, sans s'excuser, alors je me suis dit qu'on allait régler les derniers détails ici.

Drazic poussa un grognement avant d'approuver sa proposition d'un signe de tête et lui désigna une table où ils seraient tranquilles pour discuter.

...

\- Mais où est passé Anita? s'enquit Mélanie qui revenait visiblement des toilettes.

\- Oh elle a dû rentrer chez elle, dit Charlie en essuyant un verre tandis que sa camarade reprenait place au bar.

\- Quoi, mais nous sommes venues ensemble!

\- Tu sais avec Drazic dans les parages, je pense qu'elle n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Charlie avait appris à Mélanie le mauvais tour que Drazic avait joué à Ryan et le fait qu'Anita était plutôt remontée contre lui, il espérait donc que cette maigre excuse soit suffisante pour convaincre Mélanie du départ de sa meilleure amie.

\- Oui enfin tout de même, elle aurait pu me prévenir.

\- Crois-moi, c'est mieux pour elle, insista Charlie d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Si Mélanie comprit que Charlie lui cachait un élément essentiel elle n'en laissa rien paraître et finit de boire son café resté sur le comptoir.

\- Anita t'as dit ce que Mai a fait? s'enquit Charlie tout en jetant des regards de travers à la table de Drazic et son copain.

\- Non, nous avions certaines choses à régler, avoua Mélanie, mais pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait?

\- Et bien, en fait elle s'est joint à notre mission pour relancer le journal.

\- Et vous l'avez laissé faire? dit Mélanie, abasourdi. Alors que c'est par sa faute si le journal nous a été retiré.

\- Euh oui, répondit Charlie, embarrassé et quelque peu honteux. Mais elle avait de très bons arguments, je suis persuadé qu'au fond elle n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions.

\- Qu'a-t-elle fait alors?

\- Elle a adressé le journal au ministère de l'éducation.

Mélanie le fixa intensément quelques secondes, battant des cils, refusant d'en croire ses oreilles.

\- Non dis-moi que tu plaisantes! lui demanda Mélanie d'une voix choquée.

\- J'aimerais bien, confirma Charlie tandis que ses yeux glissaient de nouveau sur la table où Drazic et Pete discutaient.

\- Mais c'est une catastrophe! s'exclama vivement Mélanie avant de suivre son regard.

\- Ah oui on est mal, dit simplement Charlie, les yeux plissés d'une certaine colère vers la table.

\- Mais pourquoi tu les regardes comme ça? fit Mélanie étonnée par le regard insistant de son camarade sur Drazic et son copain.

Pris sur le fait, Charlie réalisa que son attitude pouvait paraître étrange et éveiller les soupçons. Tenait-il vraiment à mettre Mélanie dans la confidence?

\- Je ne le sens pas ce type, avoua Charlie.

\- Tu as peur qu'il vole quelque chose, se moqua Mélanie.

\- Ou quelqu'un, marmonna-t-il.

\- Quoi? s'étonna Mélanie, peu sûre d'avoir compris.

\- Oh rien, dit-il en balayant sa dernière remarque d'un geste de la main.

\- Je l'ai rencontré une fois, dit Mélanie et j'entends bien que ce soit la dernière.

\- Ah oui quand ça? s'intéressa-t-il, l'air concerné.

\- Oh la semaine dernière, Drazic traînait devant le lycée avec ce détraqué et Bazza.

\- Je vois alors c'est depuis ce jour, pensa Charlie plus pour lui-même.

Il se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Anita quelques jours plus tôt sur le fait que Drazic et ses copains avaient charié Mélanie. Anita était donc forcément présente lors de cette rencontre avec Pete.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a depuis ce jour? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu que c'est un détraqué? la questionna-t-il à son tour.

\- Oh, j'exagère peut-être mais il ne m'a pas semblé très net et tu aurais vu la façon dont il regardait Anita...

\- Comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire morceau de viande, la coupa Charlie.

\- Oh non ça allait au-delà d'une simple convoitise, affirma Mélanie, il avait l'oeil d'un fou. Enfin c'est comme ça que je l'ai perçu mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de côtoyer ce genre d'individus alors j'exagères sûrement.

\- Oui sûrement, grommela Charlie, très ennuyé.

Ce que lui racontait Mélanie ne faisait que jusitifier ses craintes.

\- Écoutes, en réalité si Anita est partie si précipitamment c'est à cause de lui.

\- Comment ça? Il l'a importunée?

\- Non, enfin pas aujourd'hui...

Charlie se gratta les cheveux, indécis sur la conduite à tenir. Devait-il confier ses peurs à Mélanie? Compte tenu de l'attitude de sa camarade ces derniers jours, il doutait qu'elle soit la personne la mieux placée pour aider Anita à gérer ce problème. Comme le lui avait dit Ronnie il fallait agir avec prudence face à une telle situation et mise dans la confidence, Mélanie risquerait de prendre les devants et dénoncer le comportement de ce détraqué à Bailey ou pire encore à la police. Anita se montrait déjà tellement fermée sur le sujet, si elle apprenait qu'il avait parlé de ça à qui que ce soit, jamais plus elle ne lui ferait confiance.

\- Charlie, qu'est-ce que tu me caches? devina Mélanie d'une voix préoccupée.

\- C'est juste que je le vois souvent traîner devant le bahut, expliqua-t-il, minimisant le problème, et là, il n'a pas arrêté de dévisager Anita ce qui l'a rendu mal à l'aise et l'a fait partir.

\- Hum hum, fit Mélanie, l'air suspicieuse et pensive avant d'ajouter. Dommage que tu ne puisses pas le chasser d'ici.

\- Si seulement, soupira-t-il.

...

\- La moitié maintenant, l'autre quand les réparations seront finies, proposa Drazic, assit face à Pete devant un verre de soda.

\- Tu veux une avance c'est bien ça? demanda Pete, avant de se gratter le menton, l'air hésitant.

\- Eh, je vais passer au moins une semaine sur ta bécane et vu tout ce qu'il y a à réparer, je trouve que c'est déjà pas cher payé, dit Drazic d'une voix ferme.

\- Je peux t'en avancer un tiers, dit Pete.

\- La moitié si tu veux les nouvelles pièces avant mardi, marchanda Drazic.

Face au regard perplexe de son copain, il se hâta de préciser:

\- Mon contact a d'autres clients alors soit les pièces nous passerons sous le nez soit il augmentera ses prix si on le paye pas dans les temps.

\- Ok, va pour l'avance, accepta Pete à contre coeur. Tu m'attendras devant chez moi demain midi!

Sur cette consigne, Pete commença à se lever.

\- Ça reste entre nous, l'avertit Drazic.

Il ne tenait pas à ce que leur petit arrangement s'ébruite, ne tenant pas à être associé plus qu'il ne l'était déjà à un type comme lui. De plus, il ignorait la provenance de la moto qu'il réparait, en l'examinant il n'avait pu s'empêcher de tiquer, trouvant cela bizarre que les différentes parties de l'engin ne soit pas du même constructeur. Elle pouvait avoir été volée ou provenir d'un trafic quelconque, il n'en savait rien. Cela dit il avait bien trop besoin de cet argent pour écouter ses angoisses.

\- Ça roule, dit Pete avant de lui faire un check de la main et de se diriger vers la sortie.

Drazic but la dernière gorgée de son verre de soda et se leva à son tour dans le but d'entamer une nouvelle partie de billard avec quelques connaissances quand Charlie se dressa devant lui.

\- La prochaine fois tu diras à ton copain d'aller ailleurs! dit-il sur un ton autoritaire.

\- Je te demande pardon? demanda froidement Drazic.

\- Je ne veux pas de ce type ici, poursuivit Charlie, l'air on ne peut plus sérieux.

\- Pourquoi parce qu'il dérange les clients peut être? De quoi tu te mêles? demanda-t-il, seulement c'était une question rhétorique car il ne laissa pas le loisir à Charlie de répliquer. J'invite qui je veux à ma table et tu ferais bien de t'y faire mon petit Birdy parce que bientôt c'est au hangar que mes potes viendront et t'aura pas ton mot à dire.

Il claqua doucement la joue de Charlie et fit mine de partir vers le billard mais son camarade ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et lui barra de nouveau le passage.

\- Je suis sérieux Drazic, ce type ne mettra plus les pieds ici et il gèlera en enfer avant qu'il le fasse chez moi, insista Charlie tandis que son vis-à-vis laissa échapper un rire jaune.

\- Ouais c'est ça, t'as raison.

Drazic voulut le laisser planter à ses élucubrations mais une fois de plus Charlie l'arrêta abruptement.

\- Mais enfin tu n'as pas vu la façon dont il l'a regardée? Tu t'en moque complètement de ce qu'il peut lui arriver?

\- Attend, je te suis pas là!

Au contraire, il voyait très bien où il voulait en venir et à qui il faisait allusion mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi Charlie en faisait toute une histoire.

\- Anita, je te parle d'Anita sombre crétin!

\- Répète ça pour voir? l'encouragea Drazic, partant au quart de tour.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça, continua vivement Charlie, tu vas probablement me rire au nez et aller donner une tape dans le dos à ton pote pour avoir réussi son coup mais si Kat' a vu juste alors tu vas prendre en considération ce que je dis et m'écouter!

Si Drazic n'avait pas été aussi inquiet par la tournure de cette conversation, il lui aurait déjà mis son poing dans la figure.

\- De quoi tu parles? s'impatienta Drazic, tandis que le sang battait à ses tempes.

\- J'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que ton super copain a des vues sur Anita et puisque c'est un gros lourd qui n'accepte pas qu'on lui dise non, il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de lui faire payer son rejet en essayant de l'intimider et en se montrant de plus en plus pressant avec elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?

\- Parce que ton pote est un malade qui guette les petites lycéennes à la sortie de l'école et qu'il semble avoir jeté son dévolu sur elle puisqu'il n'arrête pas de l'importuner.

Drazic s'immobilisa, le regard inquiet tandis qu'il enregistrait les mots de Charlie.

\- Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon petit doigt me dit que tu as quelque chose à voir dans leur rencontre, poursuivit Charlie d'un ton accusateur. Ce n'est pas par hasard s'il l'a choisi elle et pas une autre.

\- Tu insinues quoi là au juste? gronda Drazic.

Il n'en menait pas large, il prenait seulement conscience de ce qu'il aurait dû soupçonner plus tôt mais, l'agacement le gagnait, le ton que se permettait d'employer Charlie commençait franchement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

\- Peu importe mais si tu tiens un tant soit peu à elle alors tu vas calmer les ardeurs de ton pote! Anita est quelqu'un à qui je tiens beaucoup et s'il lui arrivait quoique ce soit je te tiendrais pour personnellement responsable!

Disant cela, Charlie avait eu l'audace de pointer son doigt directement sur lui. Drazic souffla fortement pour s'empêcher de lui tordre.

\- Pointe pas le doigt sur moi! le prévint Drazic d'une voix glaciale.

\- Est-ce que t'as compris? insista Charlie, emporté comme jamais il ne l'avait vu.

\- Ouais c'est très clair, menace moi encore une fois petit mec et ça va très mal se finir!

Décidant tout compte fait que cette partie de billard attendrait et parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de défigurer son futur colocataire qui à coup sûr se servirait de cela contre lui pour lui refuser l'accès au hangar, Drazic quitta le Sharkpool d'un pas furieux et très nerveux.

...

Ce que ressentait Drazic était au-delà de la colère, il avait envie de retrouver Pete et passer ses mains autour de son cou jusqu'à ce qu'il étouffe. La simple image de lui en train d'agoniser le fit sourire d'un air sadique et il dut se faire extrêmement violence afin de ne pas réaliser son envie meurtrière. L'idée que ce malade puisse poser les mains sur Anita le répugnait et lui faisait ressentir une rage incensée, presque incontrôlable. Pourtant il allait falloir qu'il se maîtrise et refléchisse posément sur la conduite à tenir. L'affronter maintenant par la force de ses poings ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Situation dont il ignorait l'ampleur, n'ayant que le point de vue de Charlie sur le sujet.

La tête basse, les poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, Drazic sentait son sang bouillir en s'enfonçant sur le chemin menant à la plage.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait été aussi aveugle et naïf. Naturellement, maintenant les sautes d'humeurs d'Anita prenaient tout leur sens. Quelque part, il lui en voulait d'avoir gardé cela pour elle alors qu'il estimait que les agissements de Pete le concernaient directement mais il reconnaissait sans peine qu'il n'avait pas vraiment donné de raison à sa camarade de lui faire confiance. En y réfléchissant, un fort sentiment de culpabilité le prit aux tripes car Pete ne s'en serait jamais pris à Anita s'il n'avait pas parlé de la petite "moucharde du principal" à ses copains. A ce moment-là, il pensait qu'Anita était quelqu'un d'hautain qui se croyait supérieure à lui. Il avait commis l'erreur de la dépeindre à Pete de cette manière. Les mots de Ryan puis de Charlie résonnaient dans son esprit. S'il n'avait pas provoqué autant Anita, peut être que la réaction des autres aurait été moins vive, peut- être qu'en la traîtant ainsi il avait effectivement encouragé les agissements des autres. Certains de ses camarades prenaient en exemple son côté rebelle et violent, il était vu comme le cancre par excellence, celui qui défiait constamment l'autorité et trouvait toujours une pirouette pour s'en tirer à bon compte et c'est ce côté de sa personnalité qu'ils voulaient sûrement imiter. Alors en traîtant Anita de toutou, de moucharde du principal, il avait sans doute incité les autres à en faire autant. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait réellement se reprocher l'agissement du crétin qui avait frappé Anita la veille puisque le coup ne lui était pas destiné, en revanche la rencontre de Pete avec Anita était entièrement de sa faute. À présent il s'en mordait les doigts.

Arrivé sur les marches des gradins menant au terrain de volley ball, Drazic s'assit d'un geste brusque puis passa nerveusement ses mains sur son visage avant de les croiser devant sa bouche, le regard sombre, perdu vers l'océan.

Jamais il ne laisserait Pete toucher un seul des cheveux d'Anita, seulement Drazic craignait qu'il n'en resterait pas là. Que tout ceci ne soit pas qu'un simple jeu pour lui, mais une véritable obsession.

Il allait falloir qu'il parle à son "copain" et lui remette les idées en place.

...

Des choses tombées d'un camion, lui avait dit Marco. Qui était-il pour remettre sa parole en doute? Un imbécile voilà ce qu'il était car il préférait se voiler la face et nier l'évidence de ses actes plutôt que de les reconnaitre. Était-ce de cette manière que son père avait commencé à dérailler? Au fur et à mesure qu'il remplissait l'arrière du camion de ces cartons malencontreusement égarés et dont il ignorait le contenu, Drazic prit conscience que si une patrouille de police passait par là, il était fichu. Malgré les dires de Marco, ce qu'ils faisaient était certainement illégal et passible d'emprisonnement. S'il avait eu le temps, il aurait risqué un oeil au contenu de ces emballages seulement c'était sûrement mieux ainsi. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, il avait passer un marché avec Marco et il n'était pas le genre d'homme à briser sa parole.

\- On a fini! lui dit Marco en lui tendant le dernier carton. Ferme la porte et suis-moi!

Anxieux, Drazic lança des regards à la ronde, les lèvres pressées ensemble avant de rabattre vivement la porte arrière du camion et de s'élancer à la suite de Marco qui avait déjà traversé la rue. Au même moment il vit le camion avec à son bord deux hommes d'une trentaine d'années quitter la rue.

\- Y'avait quoi dans ces cartons? ne put s'empêcher de demander Drazic.

\- Du papier toilette, répliqua son copain dans un rire moqueur.

Drazic soupira fortement, peu satisfait de la réponse, l'air grave. Dans un rire jaune, Marco l'attrapa ensuite par les épaules d'un geste mi-amical, mi-menaçant.

\- Détends-toi mon gars, t'es tout crispé! On dirait que tu viens de te rendre complice d'un meurtre.

Drazic se dégagea sans ménagement, pas d'humeur à rigoler avec lui.

\- On aurait pu faire ça ailleurs, n'importe qui aurait pu nous voir!

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient vu, hein? railla Marco. Si on t'interroge, tu aidais à un déménagement.

\- Ouais de trucs louches, marmonna Drazic entre ses dents.

\- Personne ne remontera jamais jusqu'à toi. T'es trop stressé, on dirait un vrai débutant.

De nouveau, Drazic laissa un soupir d'exaspération lui échapper des lèvres. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir d'avoir perdu la main ou se reprocher d'être aussi faible aux yeux de son ancien camarade de vol. Alors qu'ils arrivaient sur une grande avenue menant à l'esplanade, Marco attira Drazic dans une ruelle.

Instinctivement sur la défensive, celui-ci se mit en alerte, craignant qu'ils aient été repérés mais Marco sortit de sa poche une liasse de billet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

\- Tiens, lui dit Marco en lui tendant près de la moitié de la somme après l'avoir rapidement compter.

\- Je comprends pas.

\- C'est ta part, magnes-toi avant qu'on nous voit.

\- Ma part de quoi, je croyais que c'était un prêté pour un rendu?

\- Ce service vaut bien plus que deux ou trois nuits dans ma piaule alors discute pas et prends-le!

Le vue de l'argent brûlait les yeux de Drazic, cependant il ne fit pas un geste pour s'en saisir.

\- Allez! insista Marco en lui mettant de force la liasse dans les mains.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça? exigea de savoir Drazic, toujours indécis.

\- Tu vas finir par me vexer, prends ce blé et tirons-nous d'ici!

Dans un soupir exaspéré, Drazic accepta finalement la liasse de billets de vingt dollars qui en tout devait faire dans les deux cents dollars car il en avait grandement besoin, il n'allait pas le nier mais c'était de l'argent sale qui ne faisait que confirmer le délit qu'il venait de commettre.

...

Au hangar

\- Kat', Kat', tu es là? l'appela Charlie d'une voix empressée à peine entré chez lui.

\- Dans la chambre! cria cette dernière.

Charlie se dirigea d'un pas vif et déterminé vers la pièce en question.

\- Katerina, il faut qu'on...

Sur le seuil de la chambre, sa voix mourut en découvrant la présence de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Salut, fit une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn coupés en carré que Charlie reconnut.

\- Olivia, je ne savais pas que tu serais ici.

\- Ben si, le contredit sa petite amie, je t'avais dit qu'on passait la journée ensemble.

\- Mais tu ne m'as pas dit que tu l'inviterais ici, rétorqua-t-il du tac-au-tac, d'une voix légèrement réprobatrice.

\- Bon et bien je devrais peut-être y aller, dit Olivia, l'air ennuyée, se sentant sans doute de trop.

\- Ah non non, je ne veux pas te chasser, dit Charlie d'une voix désolée, mais j'ai un petit souci que je voudrais régler avec Katerina.

\- Je comprends, dit-elle en ramassant pourtant ses affaires.

\- Non reste, tu sais, tu es la bienvenue ici, insista-t-il. Je sais que tu as déjà des vues sur un autre appartement mais...

\- Ah oui je suis désolée Charlie, commença-t-elle à s'excuser, l'embarras évident dans la voix.

\- Non non, la coupa-t-il à son tour, ne le sois pas, cet endroit n'est pas un palace alors je comprends parfaitement que ton choix se soit porté sur quelque chose de plus sophistiqué. Mais tu seras seule, là bas...

À ces mots, il vit Katerina plisser les yeux, voyant certainement où il voulait en venir.

\- Alors qu'en venant vivre ici tu nous aurais nous comme compagnie, poursuivit le jeune homme. Et avec Katerina ça a l'air de bien coller...

\- Charlie! le prévint cette dernière d'une voix calme mais menaçante.

\- Et d'après ce que ton père me disait tu veux vivre de tes propres ailes et expérimenter la vie estudiantine alors quel meilleur moyen de le faire qu'en partageant la vie en collocation avec des potes.

\- Tu m'excuses une minute, dit Katerina à l'intention de sa nouvelle amie avant de prendre Charlie par le bras et de le tirer sans ménagement hors de la chambre.

\- Quoi? demanda celui-ci, agacé, feignant l'innocence.

\- Tu peux bien me dire ce que tu fabriques? fulmina-t-elle. Je croyais que tu avais décidé de laisser sa chance à Drazic.

\- Ça c'était avant de savoir qu'il comptait transformer le loft en squatte en faisant venir n'importe qui.

\- Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? lança Katerina, l'air hébété.

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, dit-il avec sarcasme et un air suffisant, l'enfant de choeur que tu crois qu'il est a des fréquentations plus que douteuse. Mais ça ne semble pas le gêner puisqu'il m'a assuré qu'il ferait venir ses potes ici.

\- Oui et alors, ce sera aussi chez lui, lui rappela Katerina.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu tiennes à ce que des pervers posent leurs sales pattes sur tes affaires et passent la nuit ici.

\- Oh tout de suite les grands mots, rala la jeune femme en levant les bras au ciel. Drazic n'est pas un criminel et il ne traîne pas avec ce genre de personne.

\- Ah oui, tu veux parier? Tu veux vraiment prendre le risque qu'il ramène ses potes ici, qu'ils planquent des objets volés ou pire encore de la drogue et qu'on soit accusé de complicité de...

\- Tu deviens complètement ridicule, le coupa Katerina d'une voix courroucée.

\- Je sais de source sûre que l'un de ses super potes est un obsedé sexuel.

\- Quoi? s'étrangla Kat'. D'où tu sors ça?

\- Ça n'a pas la moindre importance d'où je tiens cette information, dit-il avec fermeté, ce qui compte c'est qu'il en a parfaitement conscience et que ça ne l'empêche pas de traîner avec lui.

Katerina grogna et laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la mine à la fois boudeuse et soucieuse.

\- Si on fait venir Drazic, il va nous attirer un nombre incalculable d'ennuis, je te le dis Kat'! asséna-t-il dans l'espoir de lui faire enfin entendre raison.

...

En début de soirée, Anita sortit de sa chambre alertée par les éclats de voix provenant du salon. Son frère venait tout juste de rentrer d'une journée entière passée au lycée à jouer les serrurier et, par le fait, était très remonté.

\- Je te jure maman, ce type est un vrai despote!

\- Il ne peut pas te forcer à y retourner demain!

\- Ben si parce qu'il me croit responsable, j'ai beau lui expliquer que j'ai été piégé par Drazic, il n'en démord pas.

\- Qu'il te croit coupable est une chose mais tu n'as pas à faire ses quatre volontées. Je regrette mais tu n'y retournera pas un dimanche et s'il n'est pas content, il me le dira en face!

\- Bien parlé maman, dit Anita en se mêlant à la conversation.

\- M'man, tu sais que si j'y vais pas il va trouver le moyen de me faire payer le serrurier.

\- Il ne manque pas de toupet! s'exclama-t-elle vivement. C'est du chantage et je pourrais le dénoncer pour ça.

\- Ça il en a rien à faire, affirma Ryan, bougon.

\- Et bien il veut me voir lundi, il ne va pas être déçu!

D'un pas colérique elle repartit vers le coin cuisine.

\- Asseyez-vous à table! leur demanda-t-elle d'un ton impératif. Le dîner sera prêt dans deux minutes.

Elle ramenait le saladier à la table déjà dressée du salon pendant qu'Anita prenait place. Hilary allait en faire de même lorsque le téléphone fixe se mit à sonner.

\- Oh ça ne va pas recommencer! grogna Hilary en posant le saladier de façon brusque sur la table pour se hâter d'aller répondre.

Anita haussa les sourcils, étonnée par la remarque de sa mère tandis que son frère prenait place à côté d'elle.

\- Alors t'as revu Drazic? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec, l'accusation palpable.

\- Pourquoi je l'aurais vu? dit-elle, sur la défensive.

\- Je parie qu'il a réussi à te convaincre qu'il a avait rien à voir là-dedans et toi tu as tout gobé.

En réponse, Anita lui fit la grimace.

\- Ben dis-lui bien que je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec lui!

\- Déjà tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avance et même si tu as raison, ça va t'avancer à quoi de te venger franchement?

\- T'es sérieuse? Tu crois peut-être que je vais le laisser s'en tirer comme ça?

\- Si tu répliques, il répliquera à son tour et ça n'en finira jamais.

\- Si, ça finira quand je lui aurais fracturé le nez, dit Ryan, l'air des plus sérieux.

\- Oh bravo vraiment, quelle belle marque d'intelligence de répondre par la violence, se moqua sa soeur, pince-sans-rire.

\- Ça commence à bien faire! s'excalama Hilary d'une voix profondément agacée en raccrochant le téléphone.

\- Qui c'était? s'étonna Anita.

\- Justement je n'en sais rien, souffla Hilary avec irritation, ça fait la troisième fois que ça sonne et que la personne à l'autre bout du fil raccroche.

\- Sûrement une erreur, dit Ryan.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, contesta Hilary, on entend disctinctement une respiration à l'autre bout du fil, s'il s'agissait d'une erreur de destinataire la personne aurait le temps de s'excuser au lieu de rester en ligne sans rien dire. Non c'est sûrement quelqu'un qui s'amuse.

Le visage d'Anita perdit soudain de ses couleurs tandis que son coeur s'emballa si vite et avec une telle force qu'elle le sentit battre à ses oreilles. Immobilisée, se sentant dans l'incapacité de faire ou dire quoique ce soit, le visage de Pete s'imposa à son esprit. Il l'avait suivi l'autre jour et savait désormais où elle vivait, il avait également dû chercher dans l'annuaire téléphonique son numéro de téléphone fixe. Ce ne pouvait être que lui.

\- Passe-le moi la prochaine fois, je saurai le recevoir, dit Ryan.

\- Oh non si ça recommence, je préviens la police! affirma-t-elle avant de porter un regard vers sa fille.

Celle-ci avait le regard fixé dans le vide.

\- Tout va bien? demanda Hilary, inquiète par son manque de réaction.

Tirée de ses pensées, comme si elle avait reçu un électrochoc, la jeune fille revint brutalement à la réalité.

\- Oh oui, j'ai euhh, je suis fatiguée, balbutia-t-elle, posant subitement sa serviette sur la table.

\- Ben ça allait y'a deux secondes, s'étonna Ryan, incrédule.

\- C'est vrai, tu es toute blanche tout d'un coup, remarqua Hilary, inquiète. Tu as mal au coeur?

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, moi aussi parler de Drazic m'a foutu la gerbe, répliqua Ryan d'une voix moqueuse.

\- Hun, trés drôle! rala sa soeur avant de se tourner vers sa mère. C'est juste la fatigue.

\- Je savais que nous aurions dû prendre un second avis! s'exclama Hilary, la mine très soucieuse.

\- Oh maman, non. J'en ai surtout fait un peu trop aujourd'hui, dit-elle dans un soupir en se levant. Je vais aller m'allonger un peu.

Hilary l'examina quelques instants avant de se diriger vers l'ilôt de la cuisine.

\- Je prends rendez-vous avec le Dr Lachlan, décida-t-elle en décrochant déjà le téléphone.

Puisqu' Anita savait qu'essayer de dissuader sa mère lui demanderait de dépenser le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait et que ce serait sans doute vain, elle partit s'isoler dans sa chambre.

...

Il aurait dû rentrer directement chez Marco, il savait qu'il aurait dû le faire pourtant ce fut comme si une force l'avait poussé à agir contre sa volonté et contraint son corps à se déplacer jusqu'au poste de police. Cette force invisible, il la connaissait, elle s'appelait: culpabilité.

\- Oui, c'est pourquoi? demanda l'agent de police à l'accueil en levant les yeux sur lui.

\- Je viens voir mon père.

\- Les visites sont finies jeune homme, l'avertit un agent.

\- Je veux juste lui dire deux mots, ça prendra même pas cinq minutes.

\- Il faudra revenir lundi à partir de 9h, décréta l'agent.

\- Non vous m'avez harcelé pour me faire venir ici, je suis là alors maintenant vous allez me laisser voir mon père!

\- Ne prends pas ce ton petit, dit l'agent d'un air condescendant alors qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans que lui.

\- Très bien c'est bon je me casse, je savais que j'aurais pas dû mettre les pieds ici, cracha Drazic en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Une minute! l'arrêta soudain une voix.

Drazic reconnut l'inspecteur en charge du dossier de son père, celui-ci sortait tout juste de son bureau sans doute inquiété par les éclats de voix. L'inspecteur s'avança vers l'agent à l'accueil pour lui exposer la situation.

\- C'est le fils de Dragan Drazic.

\- Ohh, fit son vis-à-vis, un éclair de compréhension sur son visage avant de se tourner vers Drazic. On va faire une exception pour cette fois!

\- Trop gentil, grommela celui-ci entre ses dents.

L'inspecteur Riley l'encouragea à le suivre dans son bureau.

\- Je veux pas vous parler, se braqua le jeune homme, je suis venu voir mon père.

\- D'abord tu vas m'écouter, assura l'inspecteur, alors assieds-toi sans faire d'histoire!

Le côté rebelle de Drazic menaça aussitôt de remonter à la surface, il aurait aimé faire la forte tête, n'appréciant pas qu'on lui dicte sa conduite et très renfrogné à l'idée de coopérer avec la police seulement il devait se rappeler de la raison de sa présence au commissariat. L'inspecteur n'avait rien contre lui, c'était pour son père qu'il était là.

Non sans ronchonner afin de marquer son mécontentement, Drazic prit place sur le siège en face du bureau.

\- Ton principal a dû t'informer des changements, les chefs d'inculpations ont changés.

\- Ouais ouais, je sais, soupira Drazic.

\- Si on a arrêté ton père c'est pour une agression sur la voie publique en état d'ivresse.

\- Je sais tout ça, dit-il en ralant.

\- Mais il se trouve que ton père connaissait la victime de l'agression. C'est un de ses clients qui d'après ce qu'il a déclaré avait l'intention de dénoncer les agissements de ton père au sein de son garage.

\- Vous voulez dire que mon père aurait fait exprès de le passer à tabac? demanda Drazic, incrédule.

\- On essaye de déterminer s'il y a eu préméditation en effet, ce qui ne ferait qu'alourdir les charges pour ton père, mais nous avons également de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il n'a pas agi de son plein gré.

\- Ouais je suis au courant mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?

\- Ça c'est classé confidentiel, dit l'inspecteur d'un ton navré mais ferme, nous manquons d'éléments, ce que je peux te dire par contre c'est que des pièces de voiture volées ont été retrouvées dans son garage, ainsi que des documents donnant l'autorisation à un tiers de sous louer une partie de son lieu de travail.

\- Ce qui veut dire?

\- Qu'il a autorisé quelqu'un à disposer de son commerce pour recéler les pièces.

\- Et ce quelqu'un serait l'un de ses associés? comprit Drazic l'air interdit. Alors si vous avez son nom, pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ici?

\- Parce qu'il a utilisé une fausse identité. Nous avons également essayé de contacter son second associé, celui qui s'est porté garant pour le garage de ton père mais il s'agissait encore d'un faux patronyme. En dehors de la parole de ton père nous n'avons aucun moyen de remonter jusqu'à eux.

\- Comme s'il allait me dire quoique ce soit, grommela Drazic pour lui-même.

C'était finalement pire que ce que Drazic avait imaginé, son père avait non seulement fracassé la tête de quelqu'un sous l'effet de l'alcool mais aurait peut être prémédité son geste sous la contrainte. Drazic hésitait entre l'empathie qu'il ressentait à imaginer son père subir tout ça en silence et vouloir lui tendre la main ou bien n'écouter que sa colère et quitter au plus vite cet endroit sans un regard en arrière.

...

Anita s'était mise en robe de chambre, malgré qu'il soit encore tôt, elle tombait littéralement de sommeil. Sans doute était-ce les événements des derniers jours qui la rattrapaient et cette lassitude qu'elle ressentait à devoir toujours prétendre que tout allait bien lorsque ce n'était pas le cas. Pete allait trop loin à son goût bien qu'il ne faisait rien d'autre que la provoquer, cette situation commençait à beaucoup lui peser. En toute honnêteté, elle ne savait pas jusqu'où il était capable d'aller, ignorant tout de son passé, cependant s'il avait seulement l'intention de lui faire peur c'était réussi.

Elle entrebailla ses rideaux, la main légèrement tremblante et jeta un regard dehors. La nuit était tombée depuis peu laissant apparaître des ombres et des mouvements inquiétants qui n'eurent pour effet que de nourrir l'imaginaire débordant et troublant de la jeune fille.

De ce fait, lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sans préambule, elle sursauta violemment.

\- Le Dr Lachlan peut te voir lundi à 14h, annonça sa mère, sans relever l'attitude de sa fille.

Remise de ses émotions, Anita prit conscience des mots de sa mère.

\- Oh maman... ronchonna-t-elle.

\- C'est inutile de discuter, le rendez-vous est pris.

\- Mais je vais manquer des cours, protesta Anita.

\- J'expliquerai la situation à ton principal, je dois le voir lundi de toute façon. En attendant, tu ferais bien de te coucher, tu es épuisée.

\- Oui oui, dit Anita dans un soupir fatigué.

\- Si tu as faim, je t'ai laissé ton assiette au frais.

La jeune fille se contenta d'acquiescer mollement tout en s'asseyant lourdement sur son lit.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler? demanda Hilary, perspicace, sur le seuil de la porte de sa chambre.

\- Non pourquoi?

\- Tout va bien à l'école? s'enquit sa mère, l'air soucieuse.

Anita lui répondit d'un hochement faible de la tête et une moue peu encourageante.

\- Oh ben tu sais ce que c'est, dit-elle vaguement.

\- Personne ne t'embêtes, dis-moi?

\- Non, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher, dit-elle dans un rire léger.

\- Je me souviens qu'en acceptant de devenir déléguée de classe tu craignais la réaction de tes camarades et ce que tu serais peut-être amenée à faire contre eux.

\- Maman, où tu veux en venir? la pressa Anita qui n'avait réellement pas l'énergie de jouer aux devinettes.

\- Et bien d'après ce que Ryan semble penser, le coup que tu as reçu n'était pas si accidentel que ça.

\- Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'il en sait lui, rala Anita, il n'était même pas là.

\- Tu me le dirais si tu subissais des pressions ou des menaces de tes camarades?

Anita la regarda comme s'il lui était poussée une seconde tête.

\- Je te trouve assez irritable ces derniers temps, s'expliqua Hilary, tu semble être sur les nerfs comme lorsque je suis entrée et que ma simple présence t'as fait sursauter.

\- Alors ça te suffit à penser que je suis victime de harcèlement scolaire? railla Anita, l'air ahuri.

\- Et bien, commença Hilary avant d'être coupée dans son élan.

\- Je suis assez grande pour me défendre maman, je ne laisserai personne m'intimider de la sorte et la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai sursauté il y a cinq minutes c'est parce que tu es entrée sans t'annoncer.

Hilary la fixa un moment, dubitative tout en secouant la tête d'un air peu convaincu.

\- Tu sais que si tu as des ennuis tu dois venir m'en parler, insista sa mère. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de quoique ce soit.

Anita roula des yeux, agacée.

\- Tu n'écoutes pas...

\- Mais si, j'ai très bien compris seulement tu ne réalises peut être pas l'ampleur que certaines remarques peuvent avoir sur toi ni ce que les autres peuvent avoir derrière la tête.

\- Alors selon toi je serais victime de harcèlement et je ne m'en rendrais même pas compte, dit-elle la mine aussi bien ahurie qu'offensée.

\- Tu ne serais pas la première personne à qui ça arrive, tu sais c'est très courant de ne pas s'en rendre compte tout de suite. La plupart des gens refusent de voir la réalité en face...

\- Oh tu as encore lu ça dans un de tes bouquins de psychologie! s'emporta Anita.

\- Il n'y a aucune honte...

\- Maman, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'es mis ça dans la tête même si j'ai ma petite idée sur le qui te les a mise ces idées, dit-elle vivement, mais tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles, je t'assure que je ne suis victime d'aucun harcèlement d'aucune sorte et que si c'était le cas je ne resterais pas sans rien faire à attendre que ça empire. Le ballon que j'ai reçu ne m'était pas destiné, d'accord, c'était un regrettable accident.

\- Bon, bon si tu le dis, je veux bien te croire, capitula Hilary.

\- Arrête d'essayer de tout analyser!

\- Déformation professionnelle sans doute, reconnut sa mère dans une moue embarrassée.

\- Et dire que tu n'as même pas encore obtenu ton diplôme, se moqua Anita, je n'ose imaginer jusqu'où va aller ta nevrose.

\- Très bien, assez moquée de ta mère! la réprimanda celle-ci gentimment avant de se pencher pour embrasser sa fille sur la joue et de se de lever.

Lorsque la jeune fille se retrouva de nouveau seule, l'expression sereine de son visage laissa place à un air contrarié. Elle se saisit de son ours en peluche, le serra fortement contre elle et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit.

...

\- Bogdan! dit la voix de son père.

Celui-ci du fond de sa cellule l'avait vu alors que Drazic, à l'autre bout du couloir ne voyait qu'une silhouette plongée dans l'obscurité.

\- C'est toi fiston, demanda-t-il bien que ce ne soit pas une question mais une façon pour lui de s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Au fur et à mesure que son père avançait dans la lumière il distingua ses traits, cependant Drazic, lui, ne fit aucun pas dans sa direction et resta obstinémement immobile.

\- Ouais c'est moi, soupira Drazic d'une voix teintée d'une certaine émotion qu'il ne parvint à masquer.

\- T'es enfin venu voir ton vieux père, dit Dragan sans toutefois lui faire le moindre reproche. C'est bien. Je savais que tu viendrais.

Drazic soupira puis se mordit l'intérieure de la joue. À elle seule cette remarque faillit lui faire rebrousser chemin parce qu'il savait qu'il se pliait aux caprices de son père, que celui-ci avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

\- J'ai pas eu le choix, prétendit Drazic.

\- Tu te fais encore du soucis pour ton père, hein? devina celui-ci.

\- Bon tu me dis ce que tu attends vraiment de moi ou je me casse, le prévint son fils d'une voix acerbe.

\- Tu es parti, dit Dragan, tu as quitté la maison.

Drazic poussa un profond soupir refusant d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Il ne savait pas ce que son père cherchait mais s'il espérait des excuses pour l'avoir laissé, il allait les attendre longtemps.

\- J'aurais pas dû t'en coller une, avoua-t-il.

Drazic le connaissait par coeur, il n'était pas du genre à admettre ses erreurs et encore moins à présenter des excuses. Ce semblant de remords était sûrement la seule marque d'affection qu'il obtiendrait de sa part. Seulement Drazic n'était pas disposé à s'en contenter. Plus maintenant.

\- Je m'en fous de ça, c'était juste la goutte d'eau.

\- Faut que tu me comprennes, je savais plus quoi faire, j'étais tiraillé de tous les côtés, expliqua son père d'une voix implorante.

\- Et tu crois que te bourrer la gueule c'était la réponse à tes problèmes? railla Drazic d'une voix froide.

\- Je prenais à peine un petit verre, prétendit Dragan.

Drazic laissa un rire sans joie lui échapper.

\- Mais oui, continues de te dire ça!

\- Bon j'ai peut être dépassé un peu les bornes...

\- Un peu, lâcha Drazic abasourdi en s'approchant lentement, y'a pas un jour qui passait sans que je te retrouve ivre-mort, je savais même pas si tu rentrerais ou si on allait retrouver ton cadavre quelque part dans un caniveau.

\- Oh exagère pas! dit son père dans un soupir d'irritation.

\- T'as pas la moindre idée de ce que tu m'as fait endurer et pire encore de ce que tu t'es infligé à toi-même, cracha Drazic. Je pensais que ce séjour entre les barreaux t'aurais peut-être réveillé un peu mais t'es toujours autant à côté de la plaque et cette fois tu n'as même pas l'excuse d'être bourré.

\- Ne hausse pas le ton avec moi! lui demanda son père d'une voix vibrante, lui rappelant qu'il détenait encore l'autorité.

Pour toute réponse, alors qu'il lui fit face à seulement quelques centimètres des barreaux qui les séparaient, Drazic osa lui rire au nez.

\- Tu sais ce qui est le plus triste là-dedans?

Sans laisser l'occasion à son père de trouver la réponse, il enchaîna:

\- C'est que même après tout ce que tu as fait dans ta misérable vie, tout le mal que tu as fait autour de toi, j'étais encore prêt à te venir en aide.

\- T'es un bon gars, lui dit son père.

Drazic secoua la tête comme pour lui dire qu'il ne partageait pas son avis.

\- C'était avant, parce que je ne suis pas venu ici pour t'écouter débiner tes excuses et t'ouvrir grand les bras.

\- Dans ma cellule, ce serait difficile, dit Dragan, tentant une note d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Je le pensais ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois, poursuivit Drazic sans relever l'interruption de son père, t'as tout perdu.

\- Arrête, recommence pas avec ça...

\- Tu m'as perdu moi, tu as perdu maman, tu as perdu ton garage...

\- J'ai rien perdu du tout, contesta agressivement Dragan, je vais me reprendre.

\- Et t'as perdu ta liberté, finit Drazic, d'un air de pitié.

\- Oh tais-toi, supplia Dragan en se prenant la tête entre les mains, s'éloignant des barreaux.

\- Parce que même si tu tiens parole et que tu leur donnes le nom de tes associés maintenant que ton petit chantage pour me faire venir ici a marché, les flics te laisseront jamais t'en tirer.

\- J'avais pas le choix, éclata son père avec fermeté. Ils s'en seraient pris à moi, à tout ce que je possédais, même à toi.

\- Non là je te coupe tout de suite! aboya Drazic. T'as pas fait ça pour moi. Tu t'es jamais soucié de moi.

\- Continues de te dire ça mon fils, dit Dragan, reprenant à dessein la remarque de son fils un peu plus tôt.

Pris au dépourvu par la sincérité qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son père et le ton de sa voix, Drazic recula de quelques pas.

\- Tout ce que je vois c'est que t'es reparti dans tes vieux travers, tes vieilles ruses comme celles que tu réservais à maman après t'être défoulé sur elle, dit Drazic, refusant de croire aux belles paroles de son père.

\- Et toi tu es comme ton père, tu préfères...

\- Redis jamais ça! explosa Drazic le doigt menaçant pointé sur son père. Je n'ai rien à voir avec toi.

\- Tu préfères te voiler la face au lieu d'admettre que tu peux avoir tord, reprit Dragan d'une voix forte.

\- Ferme-la! insista Drazic, excédé, essayant de couvrir sa voix.

\- C'est plus facile de croire que je ne me suis jamais inquiété pour toi que mettre ta fierté de côté et reconnaitre que j'ai tout fait pour te protéger.

\- Ca va t'as gagné, je me tire!

\- Pense à ce que je te dis, je l'ai fait pour toi, pour que t'aies un avenir! cria Dragan à son fils qui s'enfuyait.

...

 **Dimanche**

Il était plus de dix heures du matin lorsque Drazic émergea de son sommeil. Après un rapide coup d'oeil à l'appartement dont il fit rapidement le tour puisque composé seulement de deux pièces, Drazic vit qu'il était seul. Encore ensommeillé, il se prépara du café tandis que les événements de la veille revinrent le hanter. Une fois de plus, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à fermer l'oeil malgré la fatigue accumulée des jours précédents, son cerveau étant en surchauffe. Il avait tout de même fini par s'écrouler aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, après en être venu à la conclusion que les choses ne bougeraient pas s'il ne faisait que les ruminer en boucle.

À midi, comme prévu avec Pete la veille, Drazic se rendit chez lui pour réparer sa moto et avec la ferme intention de mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Il devait agir avec prudence et ne pas le pousser dans ses retranchements parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, toutefois il avait bien l'intention de le faire parler. De plus, il ne voulait pas lui montrer que le sort d'Anita l'inquiétait autant. Le tact était le maître mot de cette discussion même si ce n'était pas le fort de Drazic, il devait y aller en douceur.

\- Salut mec, le salua Pete debout devant sa moto.

Le simple son de sa voix assombrit l'humeur de Drazic, lui donnant envie de lui décrocher la mâchoire. Il ne lui répondit que d'un hochement de tête, l'insulte au bord des lèvres.

\- T'as l'avance? s'enquit-il plus par désir de se changer les idées que par réel intérêt.

Pete acquiesça en sortant de la poche avant de son jean des billets pliés en deux.

\- 120 dollars, ça ira?

\- Je vais pas chialer pour dix dollars, répliqua Drazic sèchement en lui arrachant presque les billets.

Il soupira fortement pour se reprendre, réalisant que s'il commençait à se comporter de cette façon, Pete risquait fort de se braquer.

\- Alors elle a quoi ma bécane?

Drazic se força à se mettre en mode professionnel, essayant de paraître détaché.

\- À part qu'elle est bonne à jeter dans le canal, dit Drazic d'un ton moqueur.

\- Ouais bon je sais qu'elle est un peu rouillée, rala Pete.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, va y avoir plusieurs pièces à changer mais la plus importante c'est le robinet d'essence. Quand tu l'as acheté les conduits où passent l'essence devaient déjà être plein de saletés puisque tu m'as dit toi-même que t'as jamais pu la faire rouler.

\- Et tu peux pas simplement nettoyer le robinet?

\- Nan, nan il est complètement foutu et à ça va falloir rajouter une membrane de compression si tu veux pas que ça recommence.

\- Ouais, ben ok je te fais confiance.

Drazic se retint de lui cracher au visage que ce n'était pas son cas. Sous l'oeil curieux de Pete, il se mit au travail et commença à démonter la partie où se trouvait le robinet d'essence.

\- T'as revu Anita depuis l'autre jour? l'interrogea Drazic, l'air impassible tandis que ses gestes agressifs contrastaient avec son apparence calme.

De ce fait, il manqua de se blesser en desserrant un des écrous.

\- Ah la petite moucharde, ricana Pete. Pourquoi elle t'a dit quelque chose?

\- J'ai cru remarquer des trucs, grogna Drazic entre ses dents.

\- Quels trucs?

\- Ben je sais pas, à toi de me le dire, éluda Drazic dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus.

\- Alors elle flippe, c'est ça hein! comprit Pete d'une voix qui menaça de faire perdre le sang froid de Drazic.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait? voulu savoir Drazic d'un ton qu'il réussi à rendre indifférent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté? renchérit Pete d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Rien du tout je te dis, répliqua Drazic, incapable de masquer l'irritation de sa voix. Je t'ai juste vu avec elle et je me demandais ce que tu lui voulais.

\- Oh je veux juste m'amuser un peu, y'a rien de mal à ça, prétendit Pete, l'air goguenard.

\- Écoute, elle est cool, je me suis trompé sur son compte alors fiche-lui la paix! dit-il d'une voix rauque, trahissant son inquiétude.

\- C'est qu'une sainte-nitouche qui a besoin qu'on lui rappelle sa place, assura Pete d'une voix dédaigneuse. Mais t'inquiète, je crois qu'elle a compris le message maintenant, je vais lui foutre la paix.

Drazic n'en crut pas un mot mais choisit d'abonder dans son sens, craignant que témoigner trop d'intérêt pour Anita ne fasse que renforcer l'obsession de son copain pour elle. Il avait du mal à comprendre comment son esprit tordu fonctionnait mais ce qu'il devinait c'est qu'il aimait la chasse et le fait de posséder quelque chose d'inaccessible. Dorénavant, il allait le tenir à l'oeil, suivre ses faits et gestes, même si cela le forçait à passer plus de temps avec lui et quand il ne serait plus en mesure de le surveiller c'est sur Anita qu'il veillerait. Que Dieu lui en soit témoin, s'il existait, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait s'il devait lui arriver du mal.

...

\- Oh maman, tu peux m'aider? demanda Anita en redressant la tête de son livre de cours.

\- Bien sûr, fit Hilary assise à son bureau, pianotant sur son ordinateur.

\- Comment tu interpréterais cette citation d'Aristote: _"Les sons émis par la voix sont les symboles des états de l'âme ; et les mots écrits, les symboles des mots émis par la voix."_

\- Et bien, si mes souvenirs de mes cours de philo sont exactes, je crois que ça signifie que personne n'est réellement maître de ses actes ou de ses paroles. Que tout a un sens caché, symbolique si tu préfères, qui révèlent nos désirs les plus enfouis.

\- Oui, d'accord, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris mais merci, rit Anita.

\- Pour faire simple, tenta d'expliquer sa mère, tout ce que l'on dit ou tout ce que l'on fait peut trahir une intention cachée.

\- Hun hun, fit Anita en hochant pensivement la tête.

\- Tiens, pendant que j'y pense, fit Hilary tout en prenant quelque chose rester sur son bureau.

Elle se leva ensuite pour porter une enveloppe à sa fille sous le regard perplexe de cette dernière.

\- Quelqu'un a déposé ça pour toi dans la boîte aux lettres.

Prise d'un très mauvais pressentiment, Anita prit l'enveloppe, la regarda quelques instants mais ne l'ouvrit pas.

\- Et bien, tu ne l'ouvres pas?

\- Je... c'est une camarade de classe, bafouilla-t-elle, elle devait trouver des idées pour un devoir en commun et...

\- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue à la maison? demanda Hilary d'une voix incrédule.

\- Oh elle a dû être débordée et a préféré me laisser ses notes.

Si Hilary trouvait son attitude étrange, elle n'en dit pas un mot, cependant son front plissé et son regard interrogateur en disait long.

Anita rassembla ses notes et ses livres de philosophie et se leva.

\- Je vais terminer mes devoirs dans ma chambre.

La jeune fille savait que son attitude trahissait son état d'esprit et que sa mère allait encore se ronger les sang et s'imaginer tout un tas de scénarii farfelues seulement, Anita ne pouvait pas rester à ses côtés alors que l'angoisse lui serrait le coeur. De plus, l'enveloppe lui brûlait les doigts, elle devait savoir ce qu'elle contenait même si son instinct lui criait qu'elle allait le regretter.

Après avoir posé ses affaires sur son lit, elle s'empara de l'enveloppe et la déchira presque de ses mains tremblantes. Alors que le contenu était visible, Anita se figea. Cela ressemblait à une photo. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle extirpa la lettre , révélant une photo d'elle. Cette photo avait été prise mercredi, lorsqu'elle avait eu la très désagréable impression d'être suivi, elle reconnut ce qu'elle portait ce jour-là et l'expression angoissée sur son visage qui déformaient ses traits.

\- Nos actes révèlent nos intentions cachées, se dit-elle avant de fermer les yeux dans l'espoir de se réveiller.

...

Il était près de seize heures de l'après-midi, Drazic avait passé un temps considérable sur la moto de Pete, se réjouissant de voir qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de boulot à faire car plus il resterait à travailler dessus, mieux il pourrait garder un oeil sur les faits et gestes de Pete. Cependant, se réjouir était un bien grand mot car il aurait aimé placer le plus de distance possible entre lui et ce sale type. Ses envies de meurtre à son égard ne s'étaient pas apaisées, il avait même songé à saboter sa moto dans le but de lui faire avoir un accident, mais sa raison avait repris le pas sur ses pulsions. Il n'était pas fou au point d'attenter à sa vie et ce n'était pas non plus dans ses veines d'en arriver à de tels extrêmes, toutefois, il espérait que Pete avait réellement bien reçu le message en ce qui concernait le fait de laisser Anita tranquille car dans le cas échéant, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Il ruminait sa colère, à mi-chemin entre le centre-ville et l'appartement de Marco quand un jeune, perché sur un skateboard attira son attention. Il reconnut aussitôt l'élève de première qui avait frappé volontairement Anita de son ballon. Que le coup lui ait été destiné ou non, il s'en fichait, il avait blessé quelqu'un sans défense et il allait payer pour ça. Alors qu'il traversait rapidement la rue et le rattrapa en de grandes foulées, Drazic essaya d'ignorer la voix qui le narguait, lui faisant remarquer que ce n'était pas juste "quelqu'un d'innocent" qu'il avait à coeur de défendre mais uniquement Anita.

\- Tiens, comme on se retrouve! lança Drazic.

Le jeune en sketboard eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Drazic le poussa violemment, le faisant trébucher de son sketboard qu'il envoya valser des mètres plus loin d'un coup de pied.

\- Hey, t'es barje! s'insurgea-t-il en se remettant sur pied.

Mais Drazic ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité et l'empoigna sauvagement par les épaules, le faisant reculer dans la ruelle déserte jusqu'à ce son dos rencontre un rempart de béton.

\- Oh t'as encore rien vu, lui assura Drazic en portant une main à sa gorge, se forçant à lui laisser suffisament d'air pour respirer.

\- Lâche-moi, s'étrangla sa victime, essayant de se dégager.

Drazic resserra sa prise autour de son cou, ce qui dissuada bien vite son adversaire de se défendre.

\- Tu lèves encore une seule fois la main sur elle et c'est en fauteuil roulant que tu passeras le restant de tes jours! le menaça Drazic d'un ton des plus froid.

\- C'était une erreur, dit-il d'une voix étouffée, je croyais que c'était elle...

\- Ferme-là! tonna Drazic. Si je te vois lui parler ou ne serait-ce que la regarder de travers, tu verras à quoi un vrai cinglé ressemble, promit Drazic d'une voix vibrante de rage.

\- J'ai rien contre elle, tenta-t-il de se défendre, je savais pas que c'était ta copine...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que Drazic lui envoya son poing dans les côtes, relâchant en même temps sa prise sur sa gorge puis s'écarta tandis que son adversaire se pliait en deux de douleur.

\- T'as fait une grave erreur en t'en prenant à elle, assura Drazic d'une voix glaciale, le doigt menaçant pointé sur lui.

Son vis-à-vis essaya de lui répondre mais une quinte de toux lui secoua le corps.

\- Si je vous vois, toi ou ton abruti de copain s'en prendre à quique ce soit, dit Drazic d'un ton ferme, toi et moi on aura un tout autre genre de conversation, t'as compris!

\- Ouais c'est bon, lui dit-il en plaçant ses mains devant lui dans une attitude défensive.

Drazic fit vivement demi tour et s'empara du sketboard pour le balancer dans la première benne à ordure venue.

\- Amuse-toi bien! persiffla-t-il, un rictus carnassier accroché aux lèvres avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

...

La chambre d'Anita était plongée dans la pénombre, son radio-réveil indiquait 21h10 mais elle avait déjà sombré dans un profond sommeil. Soudain, un bruit sourd la fit sursauter. Elle se rendormit presque aussitôt mais ce bruit se reproduisit plusieurs fois, l'arrachant complètement à son sommeil. Il s'agissait de coups secs et répétés contre la vitre de sa fenêtre.

Effrayée, tout à coup parfaitement réveillée, la jeune fille remonta instinctivement les draps contre elle avant de rassembler son courage et se glisser hors du lit. À taton, elle chercha l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet puis n'importe quel objet qui pourrait servir d'arme. Elle aurait dû courir dans la direction opposée et alerter sa mère ou son frère seulement quelque chose l'en empêcha, elle voulait s'assurer elle-même du danger et de l'identité de la personne présente derrière sa fenêtre. Peut-être était-ce un oiseau? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'une mésange viendrait toquer à sa vitre à l'aide de son bec même si les oiseaux opéraient généralement en plein jour, attirés par leur propre reflet. La jeune fille serait donc bien stupide d'alarmer toute la maisonnée pour si peu. Munie d'un parapluie, Anita allait écarter les rideaux quand les coups se firent plus prononcer. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas un oiseau. Alors, elle recula vivement, réalisant que la force donnée par les coups ne pouvait provenir que d'une personne. Marchant à reculons, elle trébucha légèrement contre le pied de son lit, sur le point de crier le nom de sa mère quand la voix de la personne s'éleva.

\- Anita? Ouvre!

\- Drazic? souffla-t-elle choquée, croyant que son ouïe la trompait.

C'était pourtant bien le son de sa voix mais son esprit médusé refusait d'y croire.

\- Anita, je sais que t'es là, ouvre-moi! insista-t-il.

Après s'être vigoureusement secouée la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, Anita s'élança vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit avant que le remue-ménage du jeune homme n'alerte les autres habitants de la maison.

\- Ah ben enfin, c'est pas trop tôt, rala Drazic.

En le voyant enjamber la fenêtre sans permission, Anita s'écarta pour le laisser passer, complètement interdite par sa présence en ces lieux.

\- Qu.. qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? s'enquit-elle, toujours immobilisée par la surprise.

\- Il faut qu'on discute.

Soudain, les yeux de la jeune fille s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes, prenant pleinement conscience de la présence de son camarade de classe dans sa chambre et une vague de colère la submergea. Sans ménagement, elle le frappa sur le torse.

\- Non mais tu as perdu la tête!

\- Eh calme-toi, dit-il en parrant une nouvelle attaque, cette fois-ci sur son épaule.

\- Tu as bien failli me faire mourir de peur, l'accusa-t-elle, la voix enrouée par l'émotion.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon!

Il leva les mains devant lui comme pour hisser le drapeau blanc.

\- Je devais te parler, lui redit-il avec sérieux.

\- Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain?

Anita se rendit compte soudain qu'elle haussait un peu trop la voix et que si elle continuait sur cette lancée, sa mère risquait d'en être alertée.

\- Si ma mère te découvre ici je suis morte, déclara-t-elle d'une voix chuchotée mais ferme.

\- Pourquoi, c'est pas comme si j'étais jamais venu ici.

Cette plaisanterie ne fut pas au goût d'Anita dont l'impatience avait atteint son point de non retour, d'un geste sec elle lui envoya une claque sur un côté de la tête.

\- Mais aïeuhhh! gémit-il, faussement blessé en se massant la tête. T'es violente!

\- Drazic, grogna Anita, exaspérée, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre?

\- Je t'ai réveillée? dit-il en remarquant sans doute ses cheveux en l'air et ses yeux encore brillants de sommeil.

La jeune fille grogna en levant les yeux en l'air.

\- Me dis pas que tu comptais me frapper avec ça? rit-il, montrant du doigt le parapluie qu'elle tenait toujours serré dans une main.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son arme de fortune, le rouge lui montait aux joues en réalisant qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire de mal à une mouche avec cet objet. Dans un soupir irrité elle se débarrassa du parapluie en le jetant négligemment dans un coin.

\- J'ai cru que tu étais un cambrioleur, dit-elle, gênée.

\- Ah oui un cambrioleur, rien de plus?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire mais l'air à présent sérieux qu'il arborait la mit mal à l'aise, presque sur ses gardes. Il avait l'air d'attendre qu'elle lui dise quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? s'énerva-t-elle, trop fatiguée pour suivre le fil de ses pensées.

\- Tu as revu Pete depuis la dernière fois? demanda-t-il, impassible.

Il était trop calme ce qui amenait la jeune fille à penser qu'il faisait l'âne pour avoir du son. Embarrassée, elle baissa les yeux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Qui? fit-elle innocemment.

\- Grand brun, cheveux crades, regard de détraqué, énuméra-t-il rapidement avant de prendre un ton des plus sérieux. Tu sais de qui je parle!

\- Pour.. pourquoi, tu me parles de lui? bafouilla-t-elle tandis que son coeur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

\- Parce que si je ne le fais pas tu ne le feras jamais.

\- Ça suffit, je suis fatiguée, Drazic, dit-elle cherchant un moyen d'échapper à la conversation, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes.

\- Arrêtes de me prendre pour un abruti, s'emporta-t-il, se baissant légèrement pour capturer son regard. Je sais que Pete a essayé de te revoir.

\- Tu ne veux pas baisser d'un ton, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour parler de ça, fit remarquer Anita, ma mère pourrait débarquer d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Il s'est passé quoi exactement? demanda-t-il, ignorant sa remarque mais baissant le volume de sa voix d'un cran.

\- On s'est croisé, c'est tout, prétendit Anita, il ne s'est rien passé du tout.

\- Ah ouais alors pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas tenue de te dire tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie, Drazic.

\- Ça fait un petit moment que ça dure, c'est pour ça que tu fais la gueule depuis mercredi, continua Drazic.

Anita se mordit la lèvre inferieure, se demandant comment il en était venu à une telle conclusion. Pete s'était-il vanté de ses exploits auprès de son copain?

\- Tu te fais des idées, continua-t-elle à nier. Et puis de toute façon ça ne te regarde pas. Tu ne me dois rien et je ne te dois rien, tu te rappelles.

\- C'est la meilleure, marmonna-t-il dans un rire jaune. Je ne vais même pas relever.

Anita reconnaissait qu'elle avait du culot et était plutôt mal placé pour clamer son droit à avoir une vie privée quand elle-même ne respectait pas celle des autres.

\- Écoutes, lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir, je ne suis pas venue te voir parce qu'il n'y avait justement rien à dire. Il m'a abordé, c'est vrai mais il cherchait juste à me provoquer.

\- Il a fait plus que ça, je le sais, ne me prend pas pour un demeuré!

Exaspérée et contrariée, elle se couvrit le visage de ses mains, coupant le contact visuel entre eux un instant avant de laisser retomber ses mains le long du corps, la mine défaite.

\- Tu aurais dû venir m'en parler, insista Drazic, d'une voix plus douce. C'est pas pour rien si je t'ai mis en garde contre lui.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait pour le provoquer, se défendit-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire.

\- C'est toi-même qui m'a dit que si je ne répondais pas à ses provocations il me laisserait tranquille, mais si je commence à lui montrer que son comportement m'inquiète...

Tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, ne voulant pas aller au bout de ses pensées, elle sentit les mains de Drazic capturer les siennes et les amener contre lui.

\- C'est pourtant le cas sinon tu ne ferais pas autant de cachoteries.

Anita haussa les épaules avant de reconnaitre qu'il avait vu juste d'un hochement de tête.

\- T'as les mains qui tremblent, remarqua-t-il, ses mains emprisonnant toujours les siennes.

Il n'avait pas tord, Anita se sentait à bout de nerfs et avait du mal à maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains seulement elle ne savait plus vraiment si c'était par rapport à Pete où à cause la proximité presque étouffante de Drazic. Inconsciemment, sans doute, le jeune homme effectuait de lents mouvements circulaires avec ses pouces sur le dessus de ses mains.

\- Ah oui, dit-elle d'un air feignant l'indifférence.

Les yeux baissés d'embarras, ils étaient à hauteur du menton de Drazic. Ce dernier était si près qu'Anita ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la fossette qui se creusait au coin de ses lèvres, celles-ci étirées en un léger sourire suite à sa dernière remarque. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il s'était rasé de près, contrairement à la barbe naissante qu'il arborait les jours précédents et eut l'envie irrésistible de le toucher.

Subitement, le son d'une porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit se fit distinctement entendre. Puisque la chambre de sa mère était à l'étage, elle devina avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de Ryan.

En panique, Anita et Drazic se détachèrent d'un bel ensemble, plongeant dans le regard de l'autre, momentanément interdits sur la conduite à adopter avant que la jeune fille ne le repousse brusquement du plat de sa main.

\- Vas-t'en, vite! Si Ryan nous voit ensemble il va me tuer!

Amusé par l'empressement de sa camarade à le faire sortir de chez elle, Drazic ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire alors qu'elle l'implorait de se taire.

\- Mais dépêche-toi!

Dans un fou-rire, Drazic enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre, tenant à peine sur ses jambes tant il riait.

\- Mais tu vas te taire oui, lui supplia-t-elle, agacée, ne trouvant réellement rien de drôle à la situation.

Il souffla un bon coup pour reprendre sa respiration et finit de passer de l'autre côté. Anita allait refermer rapidement la fenêtre quand il intercepta son geste et se pencha pour déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Son fou-rire reprit de belle, certainement divertie par l'ahurissement de la jeune fille.

Il s'éloigna ensuite rapidement, disparaissant dans la nuit alors qu'Anita refermait lentement la fenêtre, choquée par ce que Drazic venait de faire.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Lundi (3e semaine)**

Devant la grille du lycée, Drazic guettait l'arrivée d'Anita. Il avait envie de finir la conversation débutée la veille au soir, manquant cruellement d'information au sujet de ses altercations avec Pete. Il voulait évaluer le sérieux de la situation et savoir s'il y avait des chances que son "copain" lui ait dit la vérité en prétandant vouloir juste l'intimider même si lui même n'y croyait pas. D'ailleurs pour s'assurer que sa camarade ne courrait aucun danger, il avait hésité à aller la chercher directement devant chez elle avant de se rappeller bêtement qu'elle ferait sûrement une partie du chemin avec son frère. "Et quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue", pensa Drazic. Ryan fut le premier à entrer dans son champ de vision, Anita quelques pas derrière lui.

Dès qu'il aperçu son ennemi juré, Ryan pressa le pas tandis qu'Anita se rendait tout juste compte de ses intentions.

\- Fais pas l'idiot, Ryan!

\- T'as un problème Scheppers, lança Drazic, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

\- Rigole, tu feras moins le malin quand je t'aurais cassé les dents, le menaça Ryan.

\- Ryan, l'admonesta Anita.

\- Ben vas-y qu'est-ce que t'attend, l'encouragea Drazic, on est peut-être dans le périmètre du lycée mais tant qu'on a pas franchi la grille on fait ce qu'on veut!

\- T'inquiètes pas ça viendra! promit Ryan le doigt pointé sur lui.

\- Ben ouais hein, quand tu te seras poussé une grosse paire.

\- Drazic, le provoque pas! gronda Anita.

\- Que de la gueule! continua de le narguer Drazic avant que Ryan ne le saisisse par le col de sa chemise et le plaque contre la grille.

\- Ryan, lâche-le! lui ordonna Anita, essayant aussitôt de s'interposer.

Drazic riait de la situation, ne faisant aucun geste pour le faire lâcher prise car du coin de l'oeil il avait aperçu Bailey sortir de sa voiture et avancer vers eux.

\- Écoutes moi bien espèce de sous-merde, cracha Ryan tandis qu'Anita tentait encore vainement de l'éloigner de Drazic. Tu vas aller dire à Bailey ce que t'as fait et réparer les dégâts.

\- Ah ouais sinon quoi, tu vas me frapper avec tes petits biscottos de nouveau né, se moqua Drazic.

Comme escompté, Ryan réagit au quart de tour à cette réflexion et fit valdinguer un Drazic hilare avant de le plaquer de nouveau rudement contre la grille.

\- Mais ça suffit! dit Anita d'une voix presque implorante tandis qu'une autre voix, bien plus forte et bourrue couvrit la sienne.

\- Ryan, suivez-moi dans mon bureau immédiatement!

Ryan relâcha aussitôt Drazic, surpris avant qu'un éclair de lucité ne passe à travers ses yeux.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès! l'accusa-t-il.

Anita fut frappé du même éclair de compréhension car elle dévisagea froidement Drazic, furibonde, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Il lui murmura un "Ben quoi" agacé alors qu'elle le dépassait sans un mot de plus.

\- J'arrive pas à le croire, pesta Anita.

Cette fois, Drazic ne rigolait plus, réalisant qu'il avait une fois de plus laisser sa colère dicter sa conduite et énervée Anita.

\- Attends-moi! lui demanda-t-il en la rattrapant en deux grandes foulées.

Ryan qui suivait Bailey fit subitement demi-tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux?

\- Conter fleurettes, railla Drazic, caustique.

\- Ryannnn, rala Anita, sentant que la situation risquait encore de dégénérer.

\- Va pas avec lui, toi! intima ce dernier en faisant mine de prendre possessivement le bras de sa soeur.

\- Oh ça va pas! s'énerva-t-elle en retirant son bras avant qu'il n'ait pu le saisir.

\- Tu traines pas avec ce minable! lui ordonna-t-il.

\- Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, renchérit Drazic.

\- T'as rien à lui dire.

\- Si justement j'ai à lui parler, le détrompa Drazic, et ça te concerne pas alors écrase!

\- Scheppers!! hurla Mr Bailey, après avoir constaté que le jeune homme ne le suivait plus.

La mine ombrageuse, il semblait à deux doigts de rattraper Ryan pour le tirer par les oreilles, n'appréciant guère qu'on le fasse attendre. Ryan revint à contre coeur vers le principal.

\- Bouffon! l'insulta Drazic.

L'air toujours aussi fâché, Anita lui envoya une oeillade meurtrière.

\- Oh c'est lui qui a commencé! rala le jeune homme.

\- C'est ça, maugréa-t-elle.

Malgré sa colère elle marchait à ses côtés, sachant sans doute qu'ils avaient à parler mais ne fit rien pour engager la conversation. Comprenant qu'il devait prendre les devants et amadouer une fois de plus sa camarade en colère, Drazic soupira fortement.

\- Bon, je m'excuse.

\- Excuse-moi? dit-elle à son tour, l'air aussi étonné qu'indignée.

\- Oui bon ça va, il m'a mis les nerfs.

\- Par ta faute, il va encore avoir des ennuis.

Un grognement irrité s'échappa de la gorge de Drazic avant qu'il décide de changer d'approche.

\- Ça a été sur le chemin?

Elle le dévisagea froidement, irrité par son comportement avant de laisser retomber ses épaules.

\- Il n'était pas là, dit-elle, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé?

\- Drazic... commença-t-elle, lassée, l'agacement encore notable dans la voix.

\- Tu sais que je vais pas te lâcher alors pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas?

\- Parce qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, il m'a abordé, m'a un peu cherché et... il m'a suivi, avoua-t-elle, embarrassée.

\- Comment ça il t'a un peu cherché, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda-t-il avant d'enchainer. Et comment tu peux en être sûre qu'il t'a suivi, tu l'as vu?

Anita s'arrêta sans crier gare, forçant Drazic à en faire de même s'il ne voulait pas lui rentrer dedans, puis sortit de son sac une enveloppe qu'elle lui tendit.

\- Tu ne vas pas aimer, lui dit-elle, mal à l'aise.

Drazic ne perdit pas de temps pour ouvrir l'enveloppe et en sortir la photo.

\- Je vais le fumer! déclara-t-il, une fois la stupéfaction passée.

\- Non tu ne vas rien faire du tout!

\- Oh si je t'assure je vais le fumer, répéta Drazic en colère en faisant brusquement demi-tour dans la ferme intention d'aller règler le compte de Pete maintenant, dans la seconde.

Soudain, il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était Pete cacher dans les buissons en train de prendre des photos d'Anita comme le sale pervers qu'il était. Sa vision devenait rouge. Il imaginait ensuite tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire subir quand il sentit quelqu'un tirer sur le bas de sa veste avant de voir Anita se placer devant lui dans l'idée de lui bloquer le passage.

\- Sois pas stupide!

\- Te mêles pas de ça, c'est entre lui et moi, affirma Drazic en la prenant sans délicatesse à la taille afin de l'écarter du chemin.

\- Tu vois c'est justement pour ça que je ne voulais rien te dire, avoua Anita toujours devant lui. Si tu vas lui casser la figure maintenant il va retourner ça contre toi et il risque de porter plainte.

\- Ouais ben ça c'est mon problème, pas le tien, décréta le jeune homme en reprenant sa marche agressive.

Mais Anita n'était décidemment pas de cet avis et plaça cette fois les paumes de ses mains directement sur son torse pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus. Drazic se demandait si elle avait conscience de ne peser que le poids d'une plume et qu'il pourrait s'il le voulait vraiment la repousser.

\- Si parce que tout ça ne signifie probablement rien et que tu risque d'envenimer bêtement la situation...

Drazic ne put contenir un gloussement incrédule.

\- ... alors qu'il cherche sûrement à me faire peur, continua-t-elle.

\- Mais bien sûr, ironisa-t-il.

\- S'il te plait, il ne mérite pas que tu te retrouve en prison pour lui.

Drazic tiqua à sa remarque, la considérant sérieusement parce que les sévisses qu'il avait envie d'infliger à ce dégénéré qu'il avait eu le malheur de faire entrer dans sa vie le conduiraient en effet tout droit à la case prison, puis grogna une réponse en acceptant de reprendre la direction du lycée.

\- Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que je ne trouvais pas son comportement si grave, prétendit-elle, et que je pensais qu'il finirait par se lasser.

\- Arrêtes, je sais que tu ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu dis!

\- Et de toute façon qu'est-ce qu'il peut me faire, hein?

\- Tu crois qu'il a été coffré pour quoi?

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'arrondirent d'effroi, apportant la confirmation à Drazic qu'elle n'avait réellement aucune notion du danger auquel elle s'exposait.

\- Nan, tu n'es pas sérieux, dit-elle, perdant de ses couleurs.

\- Quand je te disais qu'il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec lui, ce n'était pas juste une façon de parler.

Elle se tut, semblant digérer ses paroles alors la culpabilité le fit regretter ses paroles. Tandis qu'ils entraient dans le hall de l'établissement, Anita, complètement ailleurs, manqua une marche. Drazic la rattrapa in extremis, d'un bras encerclé autour de sa taille et la fit se stabiliser.

\- Hey, va pas encore t'ouvrir le crane, plaisanta-t-il sans joie.

Anita ne lui répondit que par un sourire feint et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'aux casiers, l'air livide.

Drazic s'en voulut de lui avoir révéler le passé criminel de Pete, n'imaginant pas que cela puisse avoir un tel effet sur elle. Il voulait seulement qu'elle prenne conscience du danger auquel elle était confrontée. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il avait réussit!

\- Ça va? ne put-il s'empêcher de lui demander, révélant son inquiétude.

\- Oui, oui, dit-elle vaguement, d'une voix qui contrastait ses dires.

Il allait la contredire et revenir sur ses paroles dans le seul but de la rassurer quand la voix de Katerina les interrompit.

\- Je peux te voir? demanda-t-elle à Drazic, l'air sérieux.

\- Nan pas maintenant, répondit-il bougon sans lâcher son regard d'Anita.

\- Si vas-y, ça va! dit-elle en lui lançant un regard encourageant qui aurait dû suffir à le rassurer seulement le maigre sourire qui étirait ses lèvres n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

Drazic se dandina presque sur place, hésitant sur la conduite à adopter, Katerina toujours à ses côtés insistait à lui parler, assurant que c'était important alors il finit par abdiquer.

\- On se voit tout à l'heure, dit-Anita d'une voix rassurante tandis qu'elle ouvrait son casier, signifiant qu'il pouvait partir.

Drazic approuva d'un signe de tête et suivit Katerina dans le couloir menant à leur salle de cours.

...

\- Alors non content de vandaliser mon bureau vous cherchez la bagarre avec Drazic! éclata Mr Bailey une fois dans son bureau.

\- C'est lui qui m'a cherché, corrigea Ryan.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que j'ai vu.

\- Vous savez que c'est lui qui m'a fait porter le chapeau pour ça, dit-il en désignant la porte grande ouverte, encore sortit de ses gonds.

\- Non je n'ai que vos accusations Scheppers, aucune preuve.

\- Comme si ça me ressemblait de faire une connerie pareille, fit remarquer Ryan.

\- En attendant vous n'êtes pas venu hier, lui reprocha Bailey, j'ai dû finir les réparations moi-même hier.

Ryan ne put réprimer un rire à cet aveu, imaginant son principal démonter seul la porte.

\- Vous auriez pu remettre la porte, osa Ryan avant de porter sa main à sa bouche pour pouffer.

\- Ah vous trouvez ça drôle? Et bien nous verrons si votre mère trouvera vos faceties aussi divertissantes.

\- Ben je serais vous je ne serais pas aussi confiant, c'est elle qui ne voulait pas que je vienne hier, lui apprit Ryan, sans réprimer son sourire prétentieux.

Le principal fit bombé son torse, inspirant profondément tel un ballon sur le point d'éclater puis relâcha en fin de compte sa respiration, l'air exaspéré tout en ramassant un tas de copies sur son bureau.

\- Allez dépêchez-vous la classe va commencer, dit Bailey en lui indiquant de prendre la porte.

\- Ben le cours va pas commencer sans vous, ricana Ryan en franchissant le seuil du bureau dénué de porte.

...

\- Kat' je te jure que je n'avais pas l'intention de faire venir ce mec au hangar. Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu avec les nerfs de Charlie, assura Drazic en franchissant le seuil de leur salle de classe.

\- Et ben ça a marché parce qu'il ne veut plus de toi, lui avoua Katerina le suivant jusqu'à sa place.

\- Ouais parce qu'il crevait d'envie de me voir emménager avant, railla Drazic dont la colère grandissait.

\- Écoutes, ce n'est pas définitif, avec Charlie on en est venu à un accord, et si tu veux vraiment emménager au hangar...

\- Tu sais bien que j'ai pas le choix! siffla Drazic.

\- Alors tu vas devoir te plier à certaines règles.

\- Lesquelles? s'emporta Drazic.

\- La première, c'est que tu n'inviteras aucun de tes copains.

\- Génial, marmonna-t-il et la suite c'est quoi, j'aurais un couvre-feu?

\- Sois pas bête, rit Katerina alors que Drazic lui gardait un air sérieux et vexé. Bon écoutes, si tu t'en tiens à cette règle déjà ce sera bien. Je pourrais facilement convaincre Charlie de lâcher du lest pour les autres.

\- Je préfère même pas savoir ce que ton tordu de petit copain avait en tête, grogna Drazic.

Non loin d'eux, Anita, Charlie et Mélanie s'étaient réunis en petit commité pour parler du sujet qui leur tenait le plus à coeur ces derniers jours: le journal.

\- Mais enfin Mélanie tu n'auras jamais les moyens nécessaires pour éditer le journal de chez toi, dit Anita, tentant de ramener son amie à la raison.

\- L'idée est bonne mais il te faut du matériel de pointe comme une imprimante professionnelle, renchérit Charlie.

\- De quoi vous parlez? s'enquit Michelle en avançant vers eux.

\- Mélanie pense pouvoir relancer le journal de chez elle? expliqua Anita dont l'idée paraissait toujours aussi saugrenue.

\- Ah oui et tu aurais les ressources nécessaires pour le faire? s'intéressa Michelle.

Anita leva les yeux au plafond, médusée que ses copains encouragent un tel projet.

\- Je doute que le processeur de ton ordinateur soit assez puissant, contra Charlie.

\- Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, insista Mélanie.

\- C'est sûr que si le journal était édité ailleurs, Bailey n'aurait plus aucune excuse, approuva Michelle tandis qu'Anita secouait la tête.

Le professeur choisit ce moment pour entrer dans sa salle de classe, accompagné de Ryan.

\- Et bien je vois que vous êtes tous là, se réjouit Bailey. Rejoignez-vite vos places!

Les élèves firent ce que leur professeur et principal leur intimèrent, n'ayant sans doute nul envie d'affronter son courroux tandis que Ryan alla s'installer à côté de sa soeur sans lâcher Drazic de son regard mauvais.

\- Arrêtes ça! lui demanda Anita, ayant remarqué son petit jeu.

\- T'inquiète pas, je lui ferais rien ici, affirma Ryan, mais en dehors il va le payer cher.

Anita roula des yeux, peu impressionnée, connaissant les menaces en l'air de son frère. En revanche, Drazic lui faisait rarement de cadeaux et si son frère continuait à le provoquer de cette façon, elle ignorait jusqu'où encore leur querelle pourrait aller.

\- Bien, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que des cours supplémentaires seront dispensés cette semaine.

\- Ouais ouais, grogna Ryan.

\- Difficile de l'oublier, rala à son tour Drazic.

\- Je sais que ça ne vous enchante pas mais si vous voulez remonter votre moyenne en mathématiques et espérez décrocher votre bac, vous assisterez à ses cours avec enthousiasme et le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et puis quoi encore? gloussa Katerina.

\- Afin d'optimiser au mieux le travail que vous aurez à fournir cette semaine je vous ai réunis par groupe de 3.

\- Quoi? Et pourquoi? rala Ryan.

\- Ah non je suis désolé mais je préfère travailler seule monsieur, s'insurgea Mai.

\- Oui moi aussi, approuva Mélanie.

\- Ces groupes permettront aux plus faibles de ne pas couler complètement c'est pourquoi j'ai fait en sorte de vous réunir par groupe de bon, de moins bon et de mauvais.

\- Ah oui ce qui veut dire que dans chaque groupe il y en a un qui tirera l'autre vers le bas, comprit Mai, désabusée.

\- Allons ne voyez pas ça dans ce sens, répliqua Bailey, au contraire vous aiderez ceux qui ont le plus de difficultées à progresser.

\- Si c'est pour se retrouver avec certains qui n'en foutent pas une, non merci, protesta Charlie.

Il était évident qu'il visait Drazic en particulier et cela n'échappa pas au principal intéressé.

\- Si tu crois qu'on a envie de trainer avec un binoclard comme toi.

\- Ouais un vrai calculette parlante, se moqua Bazza.

\- Oh soyez pas gamin les gars, les rabroua Anita. Je ne vois pas le mal à s'entraider un peu.

\- Lèche botte, l'insulta Chris sans plaisanterie aucune d'une voix perfide.

\- Ça doit y aller dans le bureau des profs, sous-entendit Bazza de manière salace, tandis que Bailey leur imposa le silence.

Drazic tenta d'ignorer les gestes obsènes que ses deux idiots de copains se lançaient, le regard assassin pointé sur eux et dû réfréner l'envie de sauter de sa chaise pour les étrangler. Et il l'aurait sans doute fait s'ils s'étaient trouvés dans la cour ou en dehors du lycée, contrôler son instinct protecteur à l'égard d'Anita devenait de plus en plus difficile et il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre pourquoi il prenait les provocations de ses copains autant à coeur. Anita n'était qu'une fille après tout. Pourquoi il ressentait ce besoin quasi viscérale de la protéger. Était-ce par culpabilité? Parce qu'il s'avait qu'il était le premier à avoir lancé les hostilités avec elle? Il pouvait continuer à se mentir autant qu'il le voulait, le sentiment qui lui étreignait les tripes en cet instant n'était pas de la culpabilité mais plutôt une sorte de possessivité qu'il n'était pas fier de ressentir à l'égard d'Anita.

\- Bien de toute façon, ceci n'est pas ouvert à débat, déclara Bailey d'une voix forte. Comme votre camarade vient de le souligner il s'agit de vous entraider les uns les autres. Et si j'en juge par votre comportement en classe, un peu de camaraderie ne vous fera pas de mal!

\- Je ne savais pas que vous croyiez encore au père-noël, se moqua Ryan.

\- Oh Scheppers, ça suffit! s'énerva Mr Bailey avant de reporter son regard sur ses élèves. Ensemble, vous reviserez les trois premiers chapitres du programme de Terminale et ceux de l'an dernier.

Pendant que Mr Bailey se retourna vers son bureau pour sortir des feuilles de sa besace, des rales de protestations remplirent la salle.

\- Oh mais vous rigolez, on ne peut pas réviser tout ça, s'indigna Ryan.

\- Oui on a déjà beaucoup de matières à étudier, renchérit Anita.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va lui faire les yeux battus? demanda Bazza à mi-voix.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle trouvera les arguments pour le convaincre, dit Chris d'une voix suffisament forte pour qu'elle et le reste de la classe entendent.

Ryan était sur le point de se retourner pour lui donner sa façon de penser lorsque sa soeur prit les devants.

\- Bon si tu as quelque chose à me dire, tu me le dis en face! s'emporta Anita en tournant brusquement la tête vers ses tourmenteurs et en particulier vers Chris qui ne se cachait plus pour la provoquer.

\- Il y a un problème Mlle Scheppers? s'enquit Bailey qui visiblement n'avait pas compris ou prêté attention au sous-entendu de Chris.

\- Non aucun, répondit-elle entre ses dents, le visage de nouveau tourné vers le tableau.

De sa place, une rangée derrière Chris et Bazza, Drazic serrait lui aussi les dents et les poings, presque vert de rage contenue. Leurs blagues crues et leurs ricanements se faisaient plus discrets mais lui parvenaient encore aux oreilles. C'était décidé il allait leur faire la peau.

\- Vous n'allez pas encore nous faire une interro, s'inquiéta Katerina à la vue du tas de copie que le professeur tenait en main.

\- Même si je revêverais de voir si vos révisions ont été fructueuses Mlle Ioannou, il ne s'agit pas d'un contrôle mais des devoirs maisons que vous aurez à faire en groupe.

\- En plus des révisions, vous rigolez? demanda Ryan, l'air ahuri.

\- Allons du calme, ce ne sont que des exercices pour mettre en pratique ce que vous aurez correctement révisé, rien d'insurmontable.

\- Tout ça sur une semaine monsieur? demanda Mélanie.

\- En effet, ces révisions, viendront compléter vos cours supplémentaires, confirma le professeur.

\- Mais c'est beaucoup trop, se lamenta la jeune fille.

\- Autant élire domicile au bahut, ajouta Ryan, d'une voix abattue.

\- Si cela peut vous rassurer, j'ai discuté de vos difficulté en mathématiques avec vos autres professeurs dont les matières ne sont pas obligatoires et ils ont convenus de ne pas vous accabler de devoirs supplémentaires durant cette semaine de révision.

\- Ouais ben ça nous laisse trois autres matières, ronchonna Ryan.

\- Maintenant que tout a été mis au clair, poursuivit le professeur en ignorant la dernière réflexion de Ryan, je vais vous demander de vous lever à l'appel de votre nom et de rejoindre vos camarades.

\- On est obligé de faire ça maintenant? demanda Drazic qui n'avait nullement envie de partager sa paillasse avec qui que ce soit ou de se déplacer.

Mr Bailey poussa un grognement, clairement irritée par cette enième interruption.

\- Mlle Ioannou avec Mlle Hem, commença-t-il.

\- Ah non tout sauf elle, rouspéta celle-ci.

\- Pauvre petite chérie, se moqua Mai.

\- Attendez m'sieur, on se croirait en primaire, intervint Ox.

\- Bien maintenant ça suffit, le prochain qui trouvera à redire de mes méthodes prendra la porte! prévint Mr Bailey avant de reporter son regard sur Katerina. Mlle Ioannou je vous ai donné un ordre.

Non sans raler, cette dernière obtempéra et alla s'installer à côté de Mai.

\- Bien, Mr Scheppers, vous pouvez aller les rejoindre!

Au contraire de sa camarade, il montra bien plus d'enthousiasme à cette répartition, et ramena bruyamment son tabouret jusqu'à la paillasse de Mai, un sourire goguenard accroché aux lèvres tandis que Mai s'écartait pour lui laisser de la place, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, bien moins enchantée.

Anita se demanda un instant ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux depuis leur fameux dîner mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de question que la voix de son professeur l'interpella.

\- Mlle Scheppers avec Mr Byrd.

Un sourire rassuré aux lèvres, la jeune fille se déplaça jusqu'à la table de son ami qui l'accueillit tout aussi chaleureusement.

\- Mr Drazic, veuillez les rejoindre.

\- C'est une blague? ne put se retenir de raler le jeune homme sous les rires idiots de certains de ses camarades.

À contre coeur, il se déplaça jusqu'à la paillasse de Charlie. Seule la présence d'Anita qui lui adressa un léger sourire à son arrivé, lui redonna du baume au coeur.

\- Mlle Black avec Mr Reynolds.

À cette annonce, Mélanie afficha un air outré en levant ses yeux sur la table où Bazza et Chris se trouvaient. Elle les rejoingnit non sans montrer à son tour son mécontentement quant à cette répartition et Chris se leva pour lui donner sa chaise, mimant une envie de vomir, le doigt presque dans la gorge.

\- Bonne chance mon pote! fit ce dernier.

\- Tant que je ne suis pas avec la suceuse, rit Bazza.

\- La quoi?!! aboya Drazic, rouge de colère.

Il avait vraiment essayé de rester stoïque mais cette injure avait été celle de trop.

\- Drazic laisse tomber, lui demanda Anita d'une voix mesuré en tirant discrètement sur le bas de sa chemise.

Drazic l'ignora superbement et vrilla Bazza de son regard tueur.

\- T'es un homme mort, t'as compris! le menaça-t-il du doigt.

\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème? s'étonna Bazza, incrédule.

\- Laisse, lui conseilla Chris sur un ton méprisant.

\- Ouais laisse ou ça pourrait mal se finir, assura Drazic, irrascible.

\- Assez vous deux! leur intima Mr Bailey. Est-ce que vous cherchez à avoir de nouvelles heures de colle?

Drazic bredouilla une réponse inintelligible entre ses dents tout en se retournant sur sa chaise, se faisant il croisa le regard interloqué de Ryan, à sa droite qui paraissait questionner son attitude.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as toi, tu veux ma photo? grogna-t-il.

Anita lui donna un coup de coude, le forçant à se calmer, cependant elle aussi le gratifiait du même regard interdit à la différence que celui-ci était teinté d'embarras et que cela se reflétait sur ses joues.

...

Lors de la pause de dix-heures, Hilary Scheppers se trouvait dans le bureau de Mr Bailey. L'ouverture béante à l'emplacement où aurait dû se trouver la porte n'offrait que peu de discrétion à leur entretien.

\- Dans l'après-midi, un technicien va venir réparer la porte, à mes frais, je vous enverrais ensuite la facture.

\- Hum vous voulez sûrement plaisantez? demanda Hilary, dans un rire forcé.

\- Comprenez-moi bien madame Scheppers, ce n'est pas à la municipalité de payer pour cet acte de vandalisme et je ne vais certainement pas le payer de ma poche.

\- Mon fils n'est pas le coupable, je ne pointerai personne du doigt sans preuve mais je crois que vous savez très bien qu'il est victime d'un coup monté et que vous vous servez de lui pour avoir de la main d'oeuvre gratuite.

\- Allons, n'exagérons rien.

\- Mon fils ne paiera aucune réparation, affirma Hilary d'une voix tranchante.

\- Je pourrais porter plainte vous le savez mais je ne le fais pas, lui signala le principal.

\- Portez cette affaire en justice si vous le voulez mais ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis. Mon fils ne paiera pas pour les bêtises de quelqu'un d'autre!

Elle fit mine de prendre congé mais fit demi-tour, se rappelant qu'elle souhaitait aborder un autre sujet avec le principal.

\- Autre chose, comptez-vous prendre des mesures contre celui qui a frappé ma fille?

\- Je vous demande pardon? s'étonna Mr Bailey.

\- Vous avez sûrement dû remarquer l'hématome qui orne le front de ma fille.

\- Et bien oui en effet, je sais qu'elle a manqué des cours pour se rendre à l'infirmerie mais de ce que j'ai compris, ce n'était qu'un regrettable accident.

\- C'est l'oeuvre de l'un vos élèves, affirma Hilary et je suspecte fortement que son acte ne soit pas aussi innocent qu'il le parait.

\- Ah écoutez, je ne sais vraiment ce dont il est question, bredouilla Bailey, l'air réellement ennuyé.

\- Et bien je vais vous donner mon avis, Mr Bailey, dit-elle d'un ton ferme, depuis que vous avez élue ma fille déléguée de sa classe, j'ai noté un net changement dans son comportement et je ne serais pas surprise de découvrir que certains de ses camarades exercent des pressions à son encontre.

\- Oh Mm.. mme Scheppers, bafouilla le principal, pris au dépourvu, allons, j'entends bien votre inquiétude mais je pense que vous voyez des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas.

\- Si ma fille est à nouveau victime de ce genre "d'accident" je porterais plainte contre votre négligence et je rapporterais vos méthodes à l'inspection académique et comprenez bien que je ne garderais rien sous le silence.

\- N'allons pas aussi loin, tenta-t-il de la calmer.

\- Et cela en va de même pour le chantage que vous faites à mon fils, trancha Hilary.

Sans en écouter davantage, malgré que le principal essayait de la retenir et de lui faire comprendre son point de vue, Hilary sortit d'un pas déterminé du bureau.

...

Au même moment, Anita descendit des escaliers et apercut Mai et Charlie devant les casiers, en pleine discution agitée. Une fois de plus, il était question du journal ce qui arracha un soupir las à la jeune fille pensant que ça n'en finirait jamais.

\- Oh je t'en prie, lança Charlie à l'intention de Mai, il y a bien quelque chose que tu peux faire pour récupérer cette lettre?

\- Je ne connais personne au ministère, prétendit Mai.

\- Et tes sois disants contact haut placés, ils ne peuvent rien faire?

\- Tu sais Charlie une fois que la lettre a été envoyé, soupira Anita, se mêlant à la conversation.

\- Ouais, le ministre a déjà dû la recevoir, renchérit Mai, et de toute manière même si j'avais la possibilité d'intercepter cette pétition je ne le ferais pas.

\- Bailey risque sa place! s'emporta Charlie. Et je ne veux pas être complice de ça.

\- Personne ne veut ça, dit Anita en se mêlant à la conversation, mais avoue quand même qu'il n'est pas tout blanc.

\- Ah parce que tu cautionne ce qu'a fait Mai, maintenant? s'étonna Charlie, l'air courroucé.

\- Evidemment que non, seulement on ne peut plus y faire grand chose et nous n'en serions jamais venu à telles extrêmes si Bailey ne nous avait pas pris à la gorge.

\- Contente de voir que tu as arrêté de jouer aux poupées, pour entrer dans la cour des grands, lui dit Mai, d'une voix mi-moqueuse, mi-sincère.

Agacée, Anita lui envoya une grimace, un sourire forcé au coin des lèvres.

\- Moi je crois surtout que toute cette histoire va nous retomber sur le dos, grogna Charlie.

\- Si ça se trouve le ministre de l'éducation ne va même pas prendre notre mouvement de rebellion au sérieux, essaya de le rassurer Anita.

\- Mais s'il le fait y'a pas que Bailey qui va avoir des ennuis.

\- Tu es une poule mouillée, Charlie, l'accusa Mai avant de frapper la porte de son casier et de s'en aller.

\- Ah ouais c'est bin vrai ça! se moqua Drazic en arrivant par derrière, d'une voix imitant celle d'un paysan.

\- Drazic, le rabroua Anita, l'amusement au bord des lèvres.

\- T'as une vrai tête de constipé, enchaîna Drazic sans prêter attention à Anita qui lui donna une légere tape sur le ventre.

\- Oui et toi c'est d'une constipation des neurones dont tu souffres! lança vivement Charlie avant de ramasser son sac posé sur le haut des casiers.

\- On se retrouve chez toi pour travailler? lui demanda Anita alors qu'il était sur le point de partir.

\- Quoi, tu veux vraiment commencer ce soir? rala Drazic, prêtant enfin attention à sa camarade.

\- Et bien oui, vu la tonne de boulot qui nous attend, il va bien falloir.

\- Anita a raison, plus tôt on commencera, mieux ce sera.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai, il te manque plus que les bretelles pour ressembler à Steve Urkle, railla Drazic.

\- Vaut mieux ça que de ressembler à un plouc! osa répliquer Charlie avant de faire volte face.

Anita leva les yeux au ciel, la mine blasée. Ces séances de révision promettaient de grand moment entre ces deux idiots qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter.

\- À ce soir mon chou! minauda Drazic en lui envoyant un faux baiser.

Charlie grogna une réponse incompréhensible en partant dans l'arrière-cour.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas communiquer normalement?

Drazic baissa les yeux sur elle et plissa le front, la mine soudain plus sérieuse, comme s'il prenait enfin pleinement conscience de sa présence.

\- Tout va comme tu veux?

\- Oui pourquoi tu me demandes ça? soupira-t-elle avant d'ouvrir son casier.

\- Ben après ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure...

\- Tu sais Drazic parfois j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à te suivre, dit-elle en secouant la tête de façon désabusée.

\- Ah ouais ben tant mieux, ça me rassure, avoua-t-il, tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un large sourire.

L'expression du jeune homme changea soudain, comme s'il se rappellait de ce qu'il voulait lui dire en premier lieu et devint plus soucieuse.

\- Tu sais je ne voulais pas te faire flipper en te parlant du passé de Pete.

\- Oui je sais bien mais pour être tout à fait franche...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la voix de Mr Bailey l'interrompit de l'autre bout du couloir, lui demandant de venir le voir.

\- T'as une idée de ce qu'il te veut? demanda Drazic d'une voix nonchalante d'où elle décela une touche d'inquiétude.

\- Non et rassures-toi je n'ai dit rien au sujet de ce que tu sais, même si j'aurais dû! affirma-t-elle d'une voix vigoureuse.

D'un regard appuyé au sien, la jeune fille essaya de lui montrer tout son sérieux mais cela dû avoir l'effet inverse car Drazic ne fit que lui rire au nez. Prodigieusement agacée car elle avait l'impression qu'il savait parfaitement que jamais elle ne l'aurait dénoncé et risquer son expulsion définitive, Anita referma son casier en grognant et partit en direction du bureau du principal.

...

En tournant à l'angle du couloir, Anita eut un moment d'hésitation en voyant que le principal l'attendait de pied ferme, sur le pas de la porte défaite de son bureau.

\- Entrez et asseyez-vous! lui demanda Mr Bailey en lui indiquant bien inutilement le chemin d'une main.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? s'enquit la jeune fille, soucieuse en prenant place face à son bureau alors que lui le contournait pour rejoindre son fauteuil.

\- Non non, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas vous qui êtes en cause.

\- Alors je.. qu'est-ce que je fais ici? s'étonna la jeune fille, interdite.

\- Et bien, votre mère est venu me voir et m'a fait part de quelque chose qui m'ennuie assez.

\- Ah oui? fit la jeune fille en essayant de comprendre où il voulait en venir puisque la seule raison pour laquelle sa mère avait été convoquée ce matin-là s'appelait Ryan.

\- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que l'un de vos camarades vous avait blessé?

\- Oh non monsieur mais ce n'était qu'un accident vous savez, lui assura Anita.

\- C'est bien ce que j'ai essayé de faire comprendre à votre mère mais elle semble persuadée du contraire alors s'il se passe quelque chose d'autre, j'aimerais le savoir.

Anita roula des yeux, devinant enfin la teneur de la discussion entre sa mère et le principal.

\- Mr Bailey, tout va très bien je vous assure, je ne suis victime d'aucun harcèlement si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, juste de ma malchance.

\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu me rapporter cet incident? s'enquit le principal. Vous savez pourtant que c'est votre rôle de le faire.

Anita grinça des dents, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune bienveillance dans ses paroles mais qu'il était surtout très agacé de l'avoir appris de la bouche de sa mère. Il ne cherchait pas à l'aider mais à minimiser au maximum les dégâts dans la perspective où Hilary aurait vu juste et que sa fille serait réellement victime de harcèlement.

\- Parce qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès monsieur, il jouait simplement au basket.

\- Et puis-je avoir un nom?

\- Non, je regrette monsieur mais je ne le connais pas du tout, dit-elle, refusant d'en dire davantage.

Mr Bailey fit la moue, visiblement incrédule et irrité par son manque de coopération et allait sûrement insister lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentit, sauvant littéralement Anita par le gong. Le principal finit par baisser les bras.

\- Bien vous pouvez retourner en cours!

Anita sourit d'un air forcé en quittant le bureau. Elle ne tenait pas à protéger l'imbécile qui l'avait frappée seulement si Anita avouait la méprise dont elle avait été victime et que ce coup était en réalité destiné à Mélanie, elle allait donner du poids aux inquiétudes de sa mère et toute cette histoire prendrait des proporptions démeusurées alors que toutes ces provocations lui passaient réellement au dessus de la tête. Cela lui paraissait tellement futile et puérile à côté de la réelle angoise qui l'attendait, la guettait en dehors de ces murs.

...

À l'heure du déjeuner, Drazic entrait sur le terrain de Basket en vue de disputer un match avec certains de ses camarades déjà sur place quand il vit Anita passer devant lui, la tête basse, plongée dans ses pensées.

\- Alors, il te voulait quoi Bailey? s'enquit-il en la rattrapant.

\- Oh rien de grave, dit-elle simplement, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres mais visiblement peu encline à en discuter.

\- Un rapport avec Ryan?

Il savait qu'il se montrait insistant mais s'inquiétait un peu de cet entretien craignant que cela ait un rapport avec sa vacherie car il avait beau croire qu'elle ne le dénoncerait pas, aller à l'encontre de son propre frère était tout de même beaucoup lui demander.

\- Ah oui oui il sait que c'est toi qui lui a joué un sale tour et veut te voir dans son bureau, dit-elle l'air extrêmement sérieuse.

Cependant elle ne put maintenir longtemps son sérieux et éclata de rire sans doute divertie par la mine défaite de son camarade. En effet, l'espace d'un instant, il l'avait cru.

\- Ouais c'est vraiment très marrant, dit-il, l'air pince-sans-rire.

\- Ça t'apprendras, renchérit-elle nullement honteuse de sa petite blague.

\- Tu vas où comme ça? s'étonna Drazic en la voyant sur le point de quitter l'enceinte du lycée.

\- Je rentre chez moi, dit-il comme si c'était évident, j'ai un rendez-vous chez le médecin tout à l'heure.

Les sourcils froncés, jetant des regards à la dérobée à droite puis à gauche, Drazic franchit à son tour la grille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? dit-elle dans un rire, la mine ahurie.

\- Ben ça se voit non? Je viens avec toi.

\- Oh mais c'est ridicule Drazic, tu ne vas pas me suivre partout!

Elle faisait mine d'être agacée mais le rictus qui étirait ses lèvres démontrait qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait contre cette idée.

\- Que ça te plaise ou non t'es coincé avec moi, dit-il d'un ton taquin.

Anita laissa échapper un petit gloussement avant de lui agripper les pans de sa veste pour le forcer à avancer.

\- Alors viens parce que je n'ai pas tout mon temps! dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire et toujours souriante.

\- Ce que t'es autoritaire, s'amusa-t-il en suivant ses pas.

Ils marchèrent ensuite côte à côte en silence, un silence ni pesant ni opressant mais serein, comme si cela leur était parfaitement naturel et Drazic devait avouer qu'il aimait de plus en plus partager sa compagnie. Néanmoins, le sourire qu'il gardait aux lèvres se fanna en voyant Anita scruter ses alentours, sur ses gardes.

\- Il t'a vraiment fichu la trouille, hein? demanda-t-il sans réellement la questionner, connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Disons que je ne pensais pas qu'il soit si dangereux, admit-elle.

\- Ce que je sais c'est qu'il a été accusé d'agression sexuelle et qu'il a fait de la prison mais rien ne dit jusqu'où il a été.

\- Et tu traine avec ce genre de type? railla-t-elle d'un ton accusateur. J'ai vraiment du mal à te comprendre, Drazic. Tu reconnais toi-même que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable pourtant ça ne t'empêche pas de faire ami-ami avec lui.

\- Alors si on suit ta logique tu ne devrais même pas m'adresser la parole puisque j'ai un casier judiciaire.

\- Oh ça n'a rien à voir Draz, dit-elle d'une voix agacée.

Drazic nota mentalement que pour la première fois elle venait de l'appeler par son diminutif et il ne pouvait nier à quel point ça lui plaisait.

\- Toi tu n'es pas un psychopathe que je sache, s'expliqua-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? rit-il.

Les gros yeux qu'Anita lui lança le fit redevenir sérieux.

\- Et ce n'était pas non plus écrit sur son front, reprit Drazic. Quand j'ai appris ce qu'il avait fait on avait déjà bien sympathisé, j'allais pas le laisser tomber à cause des "on dit". Tout le monde a le droit a une seconde chance.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi indulgent, s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Y'a beaucoup de chose que tu ne sais pas sur moi, lui assura Drazic.

Alors qu'il avait dit cela sur un ton sérieux, le regard fuyant de la jeune fille et le rouge qui se mit à colorer ses pommettes lui donna l'envie irrésistible de jouer avec ses nerfs.

\- Mais je ne pense pas que tu sois prête à les entendre.

En réponse, elle fronça les sourcils, visiblement perdu par la tournure de la conversation.

\- C'est vrai quoi, il faudrait qu'on ait atteint un certain degré d'intimité pour se confier ce genre de chose.

\- Oui sûrement, dit-elle mal à l'aise tandis que son visage s'empourprait de plus en plus.

\- Et si tu t'intéresse à moi c'est parce que tu penses que je ne suis pas qu'un bon à rien, pas vrai?

Drazic n'avait pas voulu engager une discussion aussi intime, cherchant juste à la titiller un peu seulement à présent qu'il l'avait lancé, il était réellement curieux de sa réponse.

\- Drazic, je, c'est, commença-t-elle avant de buter sur les mots, craignant sûrement de le vexer en disant quelque chose d'inaproprié.

Il allait prendre pitié et partir sur un tout autre sujet de conversation lorsqu'elle le prit par surprise en rebondissant sur sa question.

\- Et toi tu es ici pourquoi au juste, est-ce parce que tu te sens coupable?

Ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de répartit il se figea au même moment qu'il prit conscience de la véritable raison de sa présence. Tout devint clair, s'il se montrait si inquiet ce n'était pas juste à cause d'une fille qui s'était retrouvée dans une situation des plus compremettantes par sa faute, non c'était parce que tout son être lui criait d'être à ses côtés, de la protéger et surtout il ressentait une satisfaction presque maladive à savoir qu'il était le seul à le faire.

\- Eh oh, la Terre appelle Drazic, dit-elle d'une voix chantante pour le ramener à la réalité.

\- Hein, quoi?

\- Est-ce que tu as entendu un seul mot de ce que je t'ai dit?

\- Non qu'est-ce que tu disais, mentit-il.

Il savait qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas le courage de lui reposer cette question et comptait là dessus car il n'était franchement pas prêt à lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait, ayant lui même encore beaucoup de mal à composer avec ses sentiments naissants et l'idée de lui mentir ne lui plaisait pas non plus.

\- Laisse tomber, soupira-t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient devant chez elle.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard craintif autour d'elle.

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas parler aux flics? demanda-t-il soudain.

\- Quoi, tu voudrais que j'aille le dénoncer?

\- Crois-moi que l'idée me donne envie de vomir mais après le coup de la photo, je pense que tu devrais au moins porter plainte.

\- Je préférais éviter, dit-elle l'air ennuyé, évitant son regard.

\- Pourquoi ça?

En réalité il avait une légère idée de sa réticence à aller voir la police mais avait du mal à y croire.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup de preuves, ils risquent de ne pas me prendre me prendre très au sérieux.

\- Anita, ce type a été en taule pour agression sexuelle, bien sûr qu'ils vont te croire sur parole.

\- Ah je ne sais pas, éluda-t-elle les yeux portés sur tout et n'importe quoi sauf sur lui.

\- Ils vont le surveiller, ajouta-t-il en cherchant à capturer son regard, te protéger, ils sont là pour ça.

Drazic peinait à croire les mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche et pourtant il les pensait, il détestait les flics mais quand il était question d'assurer la sécurité de toute autre personne que lui, il arrivait encore à s'en remettre à eux.

\- Ils vont me poser tout un tas de questions et...

\- Oui et alors, t'as rien à te reprocher, la coupa-t-il alors que les vagues explications d'Anita renforçait son mauvais pressentiment.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, dit-elle en croisant les yeux sur sa poitrine, extrêmement gênée.

\- Tu as peur qu'on te demande comment tu l'as rencontré et qu'on m'implique là-dedans, dit-il comme une affirmation, mettant en lumière ce qu'il craignait.

Le silence qui s'en suivit, perturbé seulement par le profond soupir de sa camarade fut éloquent même s'il refusait d'y croire, les fait était là; elle n'agissait pas de peur que ça lui retombe dessus.

\- Anita? lança soudain la voix d'une femme à quelques mètres d'eux.

Drazic mit quelques secondes à reconnaitre la mère d'Anita, l'ayant juste entraperçu au lycée des semaines plus tôt. Elle arrivait de la rue d'en face, chargée d'un sac.

\- Oh maman, j'allais justement rentrer, fit Anita l'air soudain affolé, regardant tout à tour Drazic et sa mère.

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas être parano mais il se demanda un instant si elle avait honte que sa mère les voit ensemble.

\- Et qui est ton ami? s'intéressa sa mère.

\- Oh c'est juste un camarade de classe.

"Juste un camarade de classe", pensa-t-il amèrement. La façon qu'elle eut de le présenter à sa mère ne fit que confirmer ses doutes.

\- Drazic, se présenta ce dernier, essayant d'ignorer le pincement qu'il ressentait au coeur.

\- Oh vous êtes le fameux Drazic.

C'est alors qu'il comprit que si Anita n'avait pas envie que sa mère le rencontre ce n'était peut être pas à cause de son apparence mais plutôt parce que Ryan avait dû l'accuser de tous les maux. Cela le rassura un peu même s'il se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise sous le regard empli de jugement de la mère d'Anita. Sans doute que la gêne de la jeune fille était communicative.

\- Bon ben je vais y aller, hein, dit-il à l'intention d'Anita, appuyant son regard au sien pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'attarder.

\- Oui, Drazic doit retourner en cour, dit-elle, abondant dans son sens. On se voit ce soir, d'accord?

Il allait lui demander pourquoi, la séance de révision avec elle et Charlie lui étant totalement passé au dessus de la tête quand il comprit.

\- Mme Scheppers, dit-il en la saluant d'un simple geste de la tête.

Pour le saluer à son tour, Anita lui envoya un faible sourire crispé qu'il lui rendit puis fit demi-tour, non sans soupirer de soulagement, content d'échapper à ce moment des plus embarrassants.

...

Drazic jouait sur son sketboard, rejouant la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Anita en boucle. Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait pas porté plainte contre Pete et refusait de croire qu'elle l'ait fait pour le protéger car d'une part cela voudrait dire qu'elle éprouvait peut être des sentiments pour lui, ce qu'il s'interdisait à espérer et d'une autre qu'elle était prête à mettre sa sécurité en jeu pour son bien à lui. Non, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Peut-être y avait-il une part de vérité mais ce n'était pas tout, elle devait surtout craindre les réactions de Pete et Drazic ne savait pas comment faire pour la convaincre qu'il assurait ses arrières car lui-même n'en était pas convaincu. Certes, il avait mis les choses à plats avec son copain la veille mais il savait qu'il n'en resterait pas là et craignait que la prochaine fois il passe à la vitesse supérieure. Il fallait que les flics le surveille de près car lui, de toute évidence ne le pouvait pas. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de suivre Anita dans tous ses déplacements et bien que l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas, ce n'était pas une solution à long terme.

\- Ah Drazic, je vous cherchais justement, lança Bailey, arrachant le jeune homme à ses contrariétés. Pourriez-vous venir dans mon bureau.

Son ton n'avait rien d'autoritaire, il était posé et semblait même lui donner vraiment le choix de refuser. Cependant, Drazic sut que quoi qu'il ait à lui dire, le principal n'en resterait pas là, en somme c'était reculer pour mieux sauter alors il le suivit en grognant.

Dans le couloir, Drazic ne put contenir un gloussement en voyant l'état de la porte du bureau, défaite totalement de ses gonds et mise sur le côté afin d'accéder à la pièce. Il était plutôt fière de son oeuvre car non seulement cela avait porté préjudice à Ryan mais aussi à Bailey à qui il en voulait de s'immiscer dans ses affaires personnelles.

\- L'inspecteur Riley m'a appelé, annonça Bailey en prenant place à son bureau.

\- Ah ouais tiens ça m'aurait étonné qu'il le fasse pas, railla Drazic.

Le principal dû voir à la posture rigide de son élève, resté debout dans le chambranle de la porte et au ton qu'il employait qu'il ne serait pas aussi concilliant que la fois précédente et ne prit pas la peine de lui demander de s'asseoir.

\- Il m'a fait part de votre visite à votre père.

\- Ouais vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez maintenant je peux partir? demanda le jeune homme, sèchement.

\- Une minute, voulez-vous!

Drazic inspira profondément pour calmer ses nerfs tendus.

\- Il semblerait que votre visite ait porté ses fruits, votre père a accepté de coopérer avec la police en nommant l'un de ses associés.

\- Ah ben tant mieux, grommela Drazic.

\- Oui mais il y a un hic, poursuivit Mr Bailey les mains devant lui comme pour demander au jeune homme de ne plus l'interrompre, il refuse de dénoncer son autre associé très certainement par crainte de représailles parce qu'il clame haut et fort avoir agit en toute connaissances de cause, pour votre bien.

\- C'est du pipot, assura Drazic, il cherche juste à se disculper.

\- L'inspecteur pense qu'il dit la vérité.

Drazic lâcha un rire jaune.

\- Et vous intervenez où dans l'histoire?

\- Non ce n'est pas moi qui doit intervenir Drazic mais c'est vous qui devez y retourner et convaincre votre père de...

\- Oh j'en ai marre de cette rengaine, grogna le jeune homme, excédé. Je ne vais rien faire du tout et vous vous allez me lâcher les baskets. J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à lui dire et lui il ne dira rien de plus.

Drazic se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas colérique.

\- Je sais que vous êtes responsable de cet acte de vandalisme, annonça Mr Bailey, le stoppant dans son élan.

\- Ah ouais et qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire ça? lança Drazic après avoir fait volte face.

\- Je n'ai aucune preuve matérielle vous avez raison, mais je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, Ryan n'avait aucun motif pour agir, aucun grief contre moi, ce qui n'est pas votre cas.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien prouver, insista Drazic, un sourire sarcastique en coin.

\- N'insultez pas mon intelligence, je sais pertinement que c'est vous l'auteur de cette farce de très mauvais goût.

\- Et vous me dites ça maintenant pour quoi, me faire du chantage?

\- Oh non mon petit Drazic, dit-il en prenant un ton condescendant, vous et moi savons bien que vous ne me laisseriez pas faire.

En effet, sans la moindre évidence, Drazic ne se laisserait jamais manipuler de la sorte. Le jeune homme pouffa de rire et ne chercha pas à démentir ses paroles.

\- Je pense que vous avez agi par colère et pas seulement envers moi ou Ryan mais contre vous-même.

\- Ben voyons, marmonna Drazic dans un rire sombre.

\- J'avais mis le doigt sur quelque chose qui vous dérangeait et ça ne vous a pas plus.

\- Ça va c'est fini la psychanalyse à deux balles, je peux retourner déjeuner?

Mr Bailey le scruta quelques instants avant de se lever de son fauteuil et se placer devant son bureau.

\- Lorsque j'étais à mes débuts d'enseignement l'un de mes éléves est venu me voir pour m'avertir du comportement déplacé d'un professeur. Il avait apparemment reçu des coups et pas seulement, sans entrer dans les détails cet enseignant abusait des jeunes garçons, mais je ne l'ai pas cru ou pour être tout à fait honnête, à l'époque j'ai préféré fermer les yeux craignant que cette sale affaire me retombe sur le dos alors quand je me suis retrouvé à la barre des témoins, j'ai soutenu la version des faits de mon collègue.

\- C'est dégeulasse de votre part mais je ne vois pas ce que ça à avoir avec mon père, fit remarquer Drazic, froidement.

Mr Bailey soupira et choisit de ne pas relever la réflexion insolente de son élève.

\- Quelques années plus tard j'ai appris que ce professeur avait été condamné pour acte de pédophilie et rayer de l'ordre des enseignants.

\- Ça craint, admit Drazic, l'air interdit par la direction de cette conversation.

\- Si j'avais témoigné dès le début de nombreux enfants n'auraient pas eu à subir ces actes, expliqua Bailey, et c'est une décision que je regrette et qui me hantera pour le restant de mes jours alors aujourd'hui, si je vous demande de reconsidérer votre position et de retourner voir votre père c'est pour vous éviter de faire le même genre d'erreur.

\- Désolé mais je vois toujours pas le rapport, dit Drazic, buté.

\- Votre père protège un criminel parce qu'il craint pour votre propre vie...

Drazic serra la mâchoire, exaspéré, les paroles de son père faisaient écho à celle du principal, leur donnant plus de poids mais il refusait de croire que celui qui avait passé la moitié de sa vie à lui témoigner autant de désintérêt puisse à présent risquer sa liberté pour son bien-être.

\- Si l'associé de votre père n'est pas arrêté, reprit Bailey, il recommencera à extorquer quelqu'un d'autre et qui sait comment tout cela peut finir.

\- Et je devrais avoir ses actes sur la conscience? lança Drazic, pince-sans-rire.

\- Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous êtes impliqués, certifia Mr Bailey l'air navré. Vous ne le réalisez peut être pas encore mais si vous n'agissez pas maintenant pour alléger la peine de votre père et mettre son associé derrière les barreaux vous le regretterez amèrement.

...

\- Tu es bien silencieuse? fit remarquer Hilary en observant sa fille ballader sa fourchette dans son assiette de spaghetti bolognaise au lieu de manger.

\- Oh ben je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, fit celle-ci en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu n'as pas faim?

\- Si si, soupira sa fille sans pour autant toucher à son plat, mais si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié d'être convoquée dans le bureau de mon principal parce que ma mère lui a donné l'idée saugrenue que je me faisais harceler par mes camarades.

\- Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de me faire du mauvais sang.

\- Oh mais tu me traites encore comme une petite fille, rala-t-elle. Je suis en Terminale maman, si il y a un problème je le règlerais toute seule, d'accord!

Après avoir prit une bouchée de pâtes, Hilary jaugea sa fille tout en mâchant, perplexe.

\- Bien bien, accepta finalement Hilary, je ne t'ennuierai plus avec ça.

\- C'est déjà ce que tu avais dit, lui rappela sa fille.

Hilary se remit à manger en silence tandis qu'Anita but une gorgée d'eau.

\- Que se passe-t-il avec ce Drazic? demanda alors Hilary pour changer de sujet.

À cette remarque, Anita reposa bruyamment son verre sur la table.

\- D'abord ce n'est pas ce Drazic, la reprit sa fille d'une voix irritée et effrontée, mais juste Drazic et il ne se passe rien du tout.

\- Tu sembles bien l'apprécier, poursuivit Hilary, impassible.

\- On est dans la même classe, il est sympa, répondit-elle, de plus en plus mal à l'aise en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas l'avis de ton frère.

\- Parce que depuis le premier jour ils ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture, ne prend pas ce qu'il dit pour argent comptant!

\- D'après Ryan c'était aussi ton cas il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Anita leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par Ryan et sa langue trop bien pendue.

\- Oui et bien Ryan ferait bien se mêler de ce qui le regarde, s'emporta Anita, il en est resté à sa première impression sur Drazic et refuse de voir plus loin alors que moi j'ai fait l'effort de le connaître. Et il mérite le respect.

\- Et bien pour un simple camarade tu mets beaucoup de coeur à le défendre, remarqua Hilary en arborant un léger sourire en coin.

Anita roula des yeux et se décida enfin à manger pour ne plus avoir à répondre tandis que le sourire en coin de sa mère se fit plus franc.

...

Après sa discussion avec le principal, Drazic en avait gros sur le coeur et avait nulle envie de se retrouver dans une salle bondée de gamins insouciants dont le seul tracas consistait à rendre leur devoir dans les temps ou à pleurnicher pour une heure de colle, c'est donc tout à fait naturellement qu'il avait pris la décision de sécher les cours. Au lieu de se rendre sur la rampe de roller afin de se changer les idées, Drazic préféra aller s'isoler sur la plage. Assis, le dos contre un rocher et face à l'immensité de l'océan son esprit partit à la dérive.

Avait-il si mal jugé son père? Toutes ces fois où il rentrait ivre mort cachaient-elles l'impuissance qu'il éprouvait en étant confronté chaque jour à ses associés peu scrupuleux? En évitant le garage et en le laissant aux mains de ces types, Dragan avait-il agi comme le lâche qu'il était ou avait-il au contraire décidé de s'éloigner pour les protéger tous les deux?

La boule au ventre, le coeur au bord des lèvres, Drazic avait du mal à avaler le fait que son père ait agit et agisse toujours pour son bien. Pourtant, cela tombait sous le sens et expliquait son silence car en restant en prison son père n'avait rien à craindre des représailles de son associé, en revanche Drazic lui était dehors et à sa merci. Rien n'assurait à Dragan qu'en donnant le nom de son associé celui-ci serait aussitôt arrêté, au contraire la police mettrait sûrement du temps à retrouver sa trace puisqu'il n'utilisait que de fausses identitées, ce qui laisserait à ce criminel tout le temps pour s'en prendre à son fils.

...

Mr Bailey sortait de son bureau lorsqu'il reconnut l'inspecteur académique au bout du couloir. Celui-ci venait justement à sa rencontre.

\- Oh et bien quelle surprise! lança-t-il d'une voix faussement enthousiasme.

\- Bonjour Les, tu aurais quelques minutes à m'accorder?

\- Euh oui oui, bien sûr, j'ai une réunion parent-professeur dans cinq minutes mais...

\- Ça ne prendra pas plus longtemps que ça, lui assura l'inspecteur en lui indiquant pour la forme le chemin vers son bureau.

Quelque peu réticent, se demandant ce que le représentant du ministère de l'éducation lui voulait, Mr Bailey le suivit jusqu'à son propre bureau.

\- Je vous prie d'excuser l'état de mon bureau, fit le principal, embarrassé, j'ai été victime d'une très mauvaise farce de l'un de mes petits élèves.

\- Oh ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, répliqua l'inspecteur d'un air indifférent en s'asseyant.

Bailey contourna son bureau et en fit de même afin de lui faire face.

\- Et bien avec les travaux qui nous attendent suite au dernier contrôle sanitaire je ne pense pas que le ministère de l'éducation a de l'argent à jeter par les fenêtres.

\- Pas pour cette école c'est sûr, affirma l'inspecteur. C'est justement le sujet de ma visite, Les. Le ministère de l'éducation a rendu son verdict concernant la rénovation de cet établissement.

Mr Bailey s'enfonça dans son siège, soucieux de la finalité de cet entrevue.

...

L'heure de la réunion allait commencer, Mr Bailey ainsi que les autres enseignants entrèrent dans la salle bondée des professeurs. Celle-ci avait été vidée en son centre et des bancs ainsi que des tables et des chaises avaient été placés afin de permettre aux parents d'élèves de s'y installer. Parmis les parents, quelques élèves étaient venus également assiter à la réunion, c'était le cas entre autre de Mélanie, de Mai et d'Anita. Avant de débuter la réunion, Anita remarque que Mr Bailey prenait étrangement ses collègues en aparté.

\- Vous avez vu que Bailey a reçu la visite de l'inspecteur académique, dit Charlie à l'intention de ses trois camarades en arrivant dans la salle, essoufflé après avoir visiblement courru.

\- Non tu rigoles, s'étrangla presque Mélanie.

\- Vous croyez que ça a un lien avec la pétition? s'enquit Anita, inquiète.

\- Sûrement oui, dit Mai dans une attitude nonchalante.

Ses camarades lui firent les gros yeux tandis qu'Hilary les regardait le front plissé d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude mêlée.

\- Que se passe-t-il que je devrais savoir?

\- On ne va pas tarder à le savoir, répondit simplement Charlie en désignant du menton le principal qui se plaçait au centre afin de prendre la parole.

\- Bien le bonjour à tous, dit le principal, tout d'abord je vous remercie d'être venu si nombreux. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je suis Mr Bailey, le principal de cet établissement. Je sais que vous ai pris au dépourvu, hélas, cette réunion ne pouvait pas attendre et vous allez comprendre rapidement pourquoi.

Anita envoya des regards interrogateurs et soucieux à ses trois camarades.

\- Ça ne sent pas bon, remarqua Mélanie dans un murmure.

\- Et bien j'espère que c'est important, ajouta Hilary Scheppers en jetant un regard à sa montre, car je ne vais pas pouvoir m'éterniser.

\- Lors de cette réunion, poursuivit Bailey, je voulais initialement vous faire part du dernier contrôle sanitaire qui a eu lieu la semaine dernière et résulté en un constat des plus alarmants qui m'a poussé à revoir le budget prévu pour cette année fortement à la baisse. Cependant, je viens de m'entretenir avec l'inspecteur académique qui m'a fait part de son verdict.

Il marqua une courte pause avant de déclarer d'une voix solenelle.

\- D'ici la fin de la semaine, ce lycée va devoir fermer.

Le calme qui suivit cette nouvelle ne fut que de courte de durée et de vives protestations emplirent la salle.

\- S'il vous plait, laissez-moi vous expliquer! demanda Mr Bailey d'une voix forte, les paumes devant lui pour imposer le silence. Cette école tombe en ruine et représente un danger pour tout le monde.

\- Et vous ne pouvez pas la rénover? demanda l'un des parents.

\- Hélas non, c'est justement le problème budgétaire que je voulais soulever. Le ministère de l'éducation dispose peut-être de fonds suffisant pour le faire mais il considère cette école comme une cause perdue, selon ses propres termes. J'ai bien essayé de plaider en sa faveur, en proposant de réduire considérablement le budget pour financer une partie des travaux seulement nous disposons déjà d'un budget très serré. En sommes cet établissement est un véritable gouffre financier dans lequel le ministère ne veut plus investir.

Anita et Charlie se lancèrent un regard dépité.

\- Par ailleurs même si nous réussissions à réunir autant de fonds, les travaux prendrait des mois et forceraient les élèves à travailler sous le son des perceuses et autre coups de marteaux, ce n'est bien sûr pas envisageable.

\- Mais attendez qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour nous alors? s'inquiéta Mai.

\- Et bien je suis au regret de vous dire que cet établissement va fermer définitivement ses portes dès ce vendredi.

Des exclamations de surprise et des rales de mécontentement se soulevèrent parmis les parents d'élèves, à l'inverse de leurs enfants qui prirent gaiement la nouvelle.

\- N'ayez crainte, fit-il à l'attention particulière des parents, vos enfants ne se retrouveront bien sûr pas sans rien. Ils seront dispersés dans les différentes écoles de la région.

\- Oh non c'est pas vrai, se lamenta Anita.

\- C'est un cauchemard, renchérit Mélanie.

\- C'est une nouvelle regrettable, qui me touche particulièrement, se désola Mr Bailey sous le regard peinés des autres enseignants, malheureusement le verdict est sans appel, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire.

Le principal se tut laissant l'assemblée digérer la nouvelle. Après s'être concertée avec ses collègues, Ronnie passa devant eux pour se pencher vers Mr Bailey et lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- Bien, je vais maintenant laisser la parole à Mlle Brooks, déclara-t-il avant de s'écarter et se placer sur le côté pour que le professeur en question prenne sa place au milieu de ses collègues.

\- Merci Mr Bailey, dit-elle poliment. En vue des circonstances et du gouffre financier auquel cette école est confrontée, mes collègues et moi-mêmes nous sommes cotisés pour permettre qu'un dernier numéro du journal du lycée puisse voir le jour. Nous tenons à terminer sur une note positive et garder une trace écrite de nos derniers instants à Hartley.

Ronnie continua son speech mais ses élèves ne l'écoutaient déjà plus.

\- C'est pas possible, se désola Anita d'une voix blanche.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, souffla à son tour Mélanie.

\- Et bien au moins nous n'avons plus à nous inquiéter pour la pétition, remarqua Charlie.

\- Oui ils ont dû bien rigoler au ministère de l'éducation en voyant qu'on se révoltait pour une cause perdue, réalisa Anita.

Ronnie s'avança vers ses élèves, serrant au passage la main à quelques parents d'élèves dont Hilary.

\- Je compte sur vous tous pour rédiger ce dernier numéro. Votre petit coup d'éclat est remonté aux oreilles de Mr Bailey cette après-midi, leur apprit-elle. À vous de lui montrer pourquoi vous vous êtes tant battus!

\- Vous saviez que le lycée allait fermer ses portes? l'interrogea Charlie.

\- Non, nous savions qu'il était en piteux état et qu'à un moment ou un autre il devrait être remis à neuf mais nous étions loin de nous douter qu'il serait condamné.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas y croire, avoua Mélanie, encore sous le choc.

\- Et vous qu'allez-vous devenir mademoiselle? demanda Anita.

\- Je vais sans doute être affectée à un autre lycée de la région. Peut-être nous reverrons-nous, dit-elle avec espoir.

\- Je l'espère aussi, avoua Anita.

\- Oui vous êtes vraiment le meilleur professeur qu'on ait eu, ajouta Charlie.

\- Oh, je te remercie, dit Ronnie touchée.

\- Vous nous manquerez beaucoup mademoiselle, admit Anita.

\- Ohhh vous allez me faire rougir, plaisanta Ronnie en serrant tour à tour ses élèves dans les bras.

Anita avait le coeur serré, bientôt l'endroit même où elle se trouvait serait remplacé par des ruines et ils allaient tous être éparpillés au quatre coin de la ville. Secrètement, Anita espérait que ses plus proches amis resteraient avec elle et elle n'avait pas peur de compter Drazic parmis eux, la seule idée de ne plus le voir jour après jour lui serrait le coeur.

...

Au Sharkpool

\- Tu me fais marcher? lança Ryan, incrédule.

\- Ah non c'est la vérité, le lycée va fermer ses portes, confirma Anita en sirotant un diabolo fraise.

\- Ben ça alors pour une nouvelle, souffla Katerina qui s'était accordée quelques minutes de pause pour discuter avec ses camarades.

\- T'es entrain de me dire que Bailey m'a fait perdre toute une journée à réparer une porte qui sera de toute façon démolie? réalisa Ryan, d'un ton indigné, une expression hébétée sur le visage.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, tu n'auras pas à payer la moindre réparation, plaisanta sa soeur.

\- Ça me ferait mal, maugréa-t-il en repoussant la petite assiette contenant sa part de gâteau. Il s'est bien foutu de moi en tous cas!

\- Ce n'est pas pour le défendre mais je crois qu'il n'en savait rien.

\- Ça me fait une belle jambe, grogna son frère.

\- Vous vous rendez-compte que la semaine prochaine on ne sera peut être plus ensemble? remarqua Anita, accablée.

La mine pensive, Katerina ne lui répondit que par un hochement de tête distrait.

\- Bon ben moi ça m'a coupé l'appétit tout ça, grommela Ryan en se levant de la banquette, forçant sa soeur à en faire de même pour lui laisser la voie libre.

\- Attends, je viens avec toi, fit Anita, je dois passer au hangar.

En réalité, elle aurait aimé rester quelques minutes de plus mais la perspective de faire seule le trajet jusqu'au hangar lui donnait la chair de poule.

\- Vous savez quoi, dit subitement Katerina, on devrait organiser une fête ici. Une méga fête avec de la musique, une piste de danse, un buffet à volonté, une sorte de bal de promo si vous préférez.

\- Et qui va payer tout ça? demanda Anita, à la fois amusé par l'excitation de son amie et incrédule.

\- Ça j'en fais mon affaire, je suis sûre que les profs seraient ravis de nous aider.

\- Ben compte pas sur Bailey y'a pas plus avare qui lui, assura Ryan d'un ton bougon.

\- Non mais déjà je suis sûre que Ronnie nous aidera et si on fait passer l'info au lycée, beaucoup seront prêt à mettre la main à la pâte, nous filer des trucs, nous aider à tout mettre en place, ce genre de chose.

\- Ouais ce sera l'occasion de tous nous réunir une dernière fois, approuva Ryan.

\- Moi ça me donne cafard, avoua Anita, l'air dépité.

Elle poussa son frère sans ménagement pour le faire avancer alors qu'il riait bêtement suite à sa dernière remarque et à son air abattu puis salua Katerina avant de sortir du Sharkpool.

...

Au hangar

Lorsqu'il entra par la porte grande ouverte du hangar, Drazic vit que seul Charlie était présent. Il en profita pour sortir de sa poche une enveloppe contenant l'argent qu'il voulait lui remettre.

\- C'est quoi? s'étonna Charlie.

\- Des cacahouètes, railla Drazic. À ton avis pauvre cloche!

\- Ca ne te fera pas emménager plus vite, répliqua Charlie en zieutant les billets.

\- Ouais ben je te donnerais le reste quand j'aurais eu ma paye! rétorqua son vis-à-vis d'une voix sans appel, la main toujours tendue.

Charlie finit par prendre l'enveloppe et en examina son contenu, un air suspicieux inscrit sur le visage.

\- Elle est pas là Anita? dit Drazic, parcourant la vaste pièce du regard avant de jeter negligemment sa besace sur la table.

\- Non pas encore, lui répondit sèchement Charlie.

Sans attendre son autorisation, Drazic se dirigea vers le coin cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur à la recherche d'une boisson.

\- Ben vas-y surtout fais comme chez toi! gronda Charlie.

\- Ouais, j'en ai bien l'intention, le provoqua Drazic en ouvrant ensuite un placard à la recherche d'un verre puis de se saisir d'un paquet de biscuits resté sur le comptoir.

Charlie regarda son manège, les traits tirés par l'énervement avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur une chaise de la table de la cuisine où il avait déjà étalés plusieurs livres de cours. Drazic le rejoignit un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, l'envie incontrôlable de rendre son camarade et futur colocataire complètement fou. Après avoir posé une bouteille de jus d'orange et un verre sur la table, il fit trainer bruyamment sa chaise sur le sol de façon à l'éloigner quelque peu de la table puis s'assit et ballança ses pieds sur la table. Si un regard pouvait tuer, celui de Charlie l'aurait criblé de balles, bien plus amusé qu'intimidé, Drazic ne se cacha pas pour sourire tout en ouvrant le paquet de gâteau, d'extirper un biscuit au chocolat et de croquer dedans sans se soucier de mettre des miettes partout.

\- Ces biscuits sont à Kat', dit Charlie de colère contenue.

\- Ah ouais ben tu lui en rachèteras!

\- Et le ménage c'est nous qui allons le faire aussi peut-être?

\- Ben ouais, je suis encore qu'un invité, se moqua Drazic avant de lui rire au nez. Tu verrais t'as de la fumée qui te sors des oreilles, fais attention ça va te griller des neurones à force!

Charlie fit un geste en avant comme s'il allait bondir de sa chaise quand la jeune fille qu'ils attendaient passa la porte.

\- Désolée, je suis un peu en retard, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Oh t'inquiètes, je montrais à Charlie un avant-goût de notre vie en communauté, satirisa Drazic ne manquant pas le grognement presque animal de Charlie.

\- Et dire que je craignais que vous ayez commencé sans moi, rit-elle en s'approchant de la table.

\- Viens, assieds-toi, proposa aussitôt galemment Charlie en se levant de sa chaise pour lui tirer la sienne.

\- Merci, dit-elle, visiblement touchée par cette attention.

Drazic grinça des dents, agacé que Charlie y ait pensé avant lui, même si cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'ouvrir les portes ou ce genre de chose, pour Anita il se surprit à avoir réellement envie de le faire. Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, prenant conscience de quelque chose.

\- T'es venu tout seule? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait détachée alors qu'il buta sur le dernier mot.

\- Non non, le rassura Anita le regard plongé dans le sien, j'ai fait une partie du chemin avec Ryan.

Drazic relâcha la respiration qu'il avait maintenue, s'avouant sans honte qu'il se faisait du mouron pour elle.

\- Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte, le bahut tombe en ruines? demanda Drazic, désireux de changer de sujet.

\- Tu le saurais si tu avais assisté à la réunion, bougonna Charlie en s'asseyant à côté d'Anita et face à Drazic.

\- Alors pourquoi on continues d'étudier ces trucs?

\- Parce que c'est le lycée qui ferme pas notre année scolaire qui se termine espèce de crétin!

Drazic lui répondit en imitant la voix d'un parfait crétin uniquement pour mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve, sachant qu'en présence d'Anita il ne pourrait que subir. Anita roula des yeux, clairement irritée par leur partie de ping-pong verbal.

\- Ça ne vous fait pas un pincement au coeur à vous? leur demanda cette dernière d'une voix peinée.

\- Quoi, t'as envie de chialer parce que le lycée va fermer? se moqua Drazic.

Anita aggrandit les yeux, la mine agacée avant de s'expliquer.

\- On risque de ne plus être ensemble vous savez?

\- Comment ça? s'inquiéta soudain Drazic, plus serieux.

\- Ben oui qu'est-ce que tu crois, que tous les élèves vont être transférés au même endroit, railla Charlie.

\- Dans ces conditions, j'aurais préféré ne pas commencer l'année ici, soupira Anita, déprimée.

\- Oui le changement va être rude, admit Charlie.

\- Je l'aimais bien moi ce lycée, renchérit la jeune fille.

\- Rhooo c'est pas vrai, vous êtes de vrais rabat-joies, rala Drazic avant de retirer ses pieds de la table pour se saisir de son sac.

Anita et Charlie se lancèrent un regard offensé avant que la jeune fille ne sorte à son tour ses livres de mathématiques.

\- Le lycée va fermer, on devrait faire une fête, ajouta Drazic, pas tirer une tronche d'enterrement!

\- Katerina y a pensé avant toi, dit-elle, elle veut organiser une méga fête au Sharkpool!

\- Ben y'en a au moins une qui sait comment s'amuser, renchérit Drazic d'une voix railleuse en se tournant vers Charlie. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle fout avec un trouble fête comme toi.

\- Il n'y a rien à célébrer si on est séparé, assura Anita.

Sur ce point, Drazic ne pouvait que lui donner raison, recommencer à zéro quelque part ne lui faisait pas peur, au contraire il n'attendait que ça et espérait que la grande majorité de ses camarades de classe soient transférés ailleurs mais l'idée de ne plus partager le quotidien d'Anita le contrariait outre mesure, d'autant plus avec le harcèlement que lui faisait vivre Pete.

\- Vous avez réussi à me foutre les boules, avoua Drazic en secouant sa tête pour se ressaisir.

...

\- C'est pas vrai, grogna Drazic en malmenant l'un de ses brouillons pour en faire une boule. On va revoir ce chapitre encore combien de temps?

\- Jusqu'à ce que ça rentre dans ta caboche, répliqua Charlie qui pour la peine se reçut la boule de papier en plein visage.

\- Les garçons, vous n'allez pas recommencer! dit Anita entre ses dents serrées.

Durant la première demi-heure de révision, ses deux camarades n'avaient cessés de s'envoyer des piques et de se provoquer, en ayant assez de leur comportement immature elle avait menacé de partir s'ils ne se calmaient pas et avait réussi à apaiser les tensions jusque là.

\- Désolé, marmonnèrent-ils étonnement en choeur.

\- Et bien si j'avais su qu'il fallait en venir aux menaces! dit-elle avec fierté, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bon au lieu de faire ta craneuse, t'as répondu quoi à la question 8? demanda Drazic.

La mine offusquée par sa remarque, Anita tarda à lui répondre avant de lui jeter une partie de ses notes.

\- Merci, grommela-t-il, rattrapant le cahier à la volée tandis que la sonnerie du téléphone se fit entendre.

Charlie s'excusa un instant et partit répondre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ce soir? en profita alors Anita pour questionner Drazic.

\- De quoi tu parles? dit-il, feignant un comportement détaché alors qu'une pointe d'agacement perçait sa voix.

\- J'en sais rien, à toi de me le dire tu es une vrai boule de nerfs.

\- J'aime pas qu'on me force à travailler, dit-il simplement.

\- Non non, ça ne prends pas, il y a autre chose, devina-t-elle.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, d'abord? C'est vrai ça, faut toujours que te sentes obligée de jouer au bon samaritain, s'emporta Drazic avant de fermer les yeux comme s'il réalisait avoir été trop loin.

\- Bon très bien, si tu le prends comme ça! lança-t-elle, vexée.

Elle se leva d'un bon, faisant mine de vouloir partir, même si au fond elle espérait qu'il la retienne.

\- Non attends, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça, dit-il d'une voix vulnérable.

Les sourcils froncés, la jeune fille l'observa quelques instants pour s'assurer qu'il le pensait vraiment avant de s'avouer vaincu de se laisser retomber sur sa chaise.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin d'être méchant, lui reprocha-t-elle, froissée.

\- Oui, je sais, dit-il, sincère. Écoutes, j'ai juste pas envie d'en parler, d'accord!

\- D'accord, tu aurais pu commencer par ça! rala-t-elle, la mine boudeuse.

\- On fait la paix? lui proposa Drazic, la main posée sur la table et tendue vers elle.

La jeune fille se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas sourire mais le rictus aux lèvres de son camarade eut raison de sa résistance et elle laissa même échapper un petit gloussement en serrant la main de Drazic. Au lieu de la lui relâcher, il la garda captive quelques secondes supplémentaires, caressant le plat de sa main de son pouce. Cette sensation lui remémorra l'instant bien particulier qu'ils avaient partagé la veille au soir et elle n'eut soudain aucune envie de retirer sa main. Hélas, comme la veille, ils durent se séparer brutalement en entendant Charlie revenir sur ses pas.

\- Katerina vient d'appeler, il faut qu'on aille au Sharkpool, annonça Charlie à l'adresse de Drazic.

\- Pourquoi? Je suis pas de service ce soir.

\- Merci, je l'avais remarqué, marmonna Charlie avant de reprendre un ton plus ferme. Le patron veut nous voir alors grouille-toi!

En grognant, Drazic se leva de sa chaise et ramassa ses affaires tandis que Charlie enfila sa veste à la hâte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? questionna Anita.

\- Oh rien, prétendit Charlie, des problèmes de gestion.

Anita fit signe qu'elle comprennait et commença à se lever pour rassembler à son tour ses livres de cours.

\- Ah tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de partir, tu peux rester jusqu'à ce que je revienne, ça ne me prendra sûrement pas des heures.

\- D'accord, il faut que je finisse ces exos de toute façon.

\- À tout à l'heure! dit Drazic alors qu'il passait devant elle.

\- Oui, répondit-elle distraite, ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut parti qu'elle s'interrogea sur ses paroles puisqu'il avait pris ses affaires et ne comptait sûrement pas revenir.

...

Au Sharkpool

\- On est là! prévint Charlie en arrivant dans le bureau de Léo suivit de près par Drazic qui trainait des pieds.

\- Ferme la porte! lui demanda sèchement Léo.

Charlie le fit sans protester, la mine soucieuse et s'avança vers Katerina qui se tenait à la gauche de Léo, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine dans une allure défensive.

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, en faisant les comptes tout à l'heure j'ai noté un gros écart entre les rélevés de commande de ces derniers jours et ce qui se trouvait dans la caisse.

\- Un écart de combien? s'enquit Charlie.

\- Ça c'est pas le plus important, répliqua Léo durement, ce que je constate c'est que j'ai confié la caisse à des débutants et qu'ils ont soit été trop stupides pour la surveiller soit ils se sont servis.

\- Ah non alors là tu fais fausse route, Léo, se défendit Charlie, on a toujours fait très attention à la caisse.

\- Qui exactement a accès au tiroir caisse? s'emporta Léo.

\- Charlie et moi, dit Katerina.

\- Ah non, tu as aussi laissé Drazic s'en servir, contesta Charlie.

Katerina lui fit les gros yeux, la mâchoire serrée tandis que Charlie scrutait Drazic d'un regard accusateur qui donna envie à ce dernier de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

\- Et tu ne devais pas me demander mon autorisation pour ça? la houspilla Léo, indigné.

\- Léo, c'est toi même qui m'a demandé de prendre des initiatives, c'est ce que j'ai fait en confiant cette tâche à Drazic.

\- Et ben j'espère que tu n'as pas laissé tes sentiments obscurcir ton jugement et j'apprécierai à l'avenir que tu ne me rejette pas mes paroles à la figure, tu sais très bien que je n'aurais jamais laissé un petit nouveau toucher à la caisse!

\- J'ai rien piqué, intervint Drazic, se sentant menacé.

\- Toi tu me coupe pas la parole! le rembarra Léo d'un doigt menaçant.

Il jeta le stylo qu'il tenait en main et se leva vivement de sa chaise pour faire quelques pas dans sa direction.

\- J'ai aucune preuve mais je te sens pas, cracha-t-il. Si tu as volé ce fric que te conseille de le remettre rapidement dans la caisse et on en reparlera plus sinon toi et moi on ne va pas être copain.

\- Ouais mais vous n'avez aucune preuve, osa Drazic, reprenant ses paroles à son avantage.

\- Fais pas ton petit malin, s'énerva Léo, les yeux révulsés, je suis gentil mais faut pas me chercher, t'as compris!

\- Écoutes Léo, s'interposa Katerina, je suis prête à mettre ma main au feu que Drazic n'a rien fait et si j'avais tord et qu'on découvrait des preuves je suis prête à en assurer l'entière responsabilité.

\- Non mais t'es pas sérieuse? souffla Charlie, incrédule, de toute évidence blessé.

En réponse elle croisa avec plus de fermeté ses bras sur sa poitrine, cette fois dans une attitude pleine de défi.

\- J'ai rien volé, affirma Drazic, et si vous interrogiez aussi les autres employés pour être équitable?

\- T'es un petit marrant toi hein? remarqua Léo. Allez file avant que je décide de te virer.

Drazic ne voulait pas donner l'impression de fuir parce qu'il était coupable toutefois il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, trop inquiet de perdre sa place.

...

Au hangar

Lorsque Charlie revint du Sharkpool une bonne demie heure plus tard, Anita rassemblait ses affaires éparpillées sur la table du coin cuisine.

\- Tout va bien? demanda-t-elle inquiète face à sa mine défaite.

\- Non ça ne va pas, avoua Charlie, dépité.

\- Il y a un problème au Sharkpool?

Charlie acquiesca d'un vif hochement tête et se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

\- Et pas seulement là-bas, mais bientôt ce sera ici, sous mon propre toit.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle, d'un haussement de sourcils, en laissant son sac sur la table pour s'approcher de son ami.

\- Drazic, cracha-t-il, il est en train de s'immiscer dans ma vie, de me la voler.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu dramatises, fit-elle remarquer, amusée.

\- Oh non et encore je suis sûrement loin de me douter ce qui m'attend, affirma le jeune homme complètement désabusé. Il est fort, ah ça oui, je lui reconnais bien ça, il embobine tout le monde autour de lui, même toi tu es complètement aveuglé.

\- D'accord, dit-elle sans se départir de son sourire en lui prenant délicatement le bras et en le conduisant sur le canapé pour l'y faire asseoir.

\- Je vais devoir partir d'ici, lança Charlie, comme s'il était soudain frappée d'une réalisation.

\- Oh mais non voyons, tu n'as pas à en arriver là!

\- Je suis sûr que si Kat' devait choisir entre lui et moi, son choix sera vite fait, renchérit Charlie.

\- Bien sûr que non, elle t'aime, lui affirma Anita. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

\- Ah j'en sais rien, je ne sais plus, avoua Charlie en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce soir? demanda-t-elle sérieusement, toute trace d'amusement évaporée à la vue de la fatigue morale qui se lisait sur les traits de son ami.

\- Léo, le patron du Sharkpool a découvert qu'il manquait des sous dans la caisse et Katerina a pris sa défense.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle a pris sa défense au lieu de la tienne? s'étonna Anita.

\- Non pas vraiment, Léo n'a pas vraiment pointé le doigt sur moi mais elle s'est portée garante pour Drazic en assurant à notre patron que s'il avait volé quoique ce soit elle en serait responsable.

\- Oh mais je te rappelle que c'est elle qui l'a engagé, elle se sent sans doute responsable. N'y voit rien de plus!

\- Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie? Si on découvre que Drazic a piqué dans la caisse, elle va perdre sa place. Elle n'aurait jamais pris le risque de se retrouver dans cette position pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Anita essaya d'ignorer la sensation douloureuse qui lui étreignait le coeur à l'idée que Katerina ait pu tomber amoureuse de Drazic, se sentant curieusement menacée.

\- Et donc tu crois que Drazic a piqué cet argent dans la caisse? s'enquit-elle, contrariée.

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr. Tout à l'heure il m'a donné sa première partie du loyer, figures-toi!

\- Ça ne veut rien dire, s'agaça-t-elle.

\- Il ne touchera sa paye qu'un fin de semaine, alors tu veux bien m'expliquer d'où il le sortirait cet argent?

Anita resta sans réponse, avouant que tout jouait en défaveur de Drazic, néanmoins elle avait envie de lui faire confiance.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour l'accuser de vol, assura-t-elle avec fermeté.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'en parles à toi, dit-elle l'air presque dédaigneux. Tu es de son côté!

\- Et toi il va falloir que tu te réveilles, Charlie, s'emporta-t-elle en se redressant brusquement du canapé. Tu es tellement obnubilé par ton aversion pour lui que tu ne vois pas ce qu'il fait de bien et qu'il essaye simplement de s'en sortir.

\- Oh ces problèmes ne sont qu'une excuse, dit-il avant d'être coupé.

\- Il est à la rue, lâcha Anita avant de réaliser la portée de ses mots.

\- Oui et bien peut-être mais ce n'est pas mon problème.

\- Mais comment tu peux dire ça? L'un de nos copains rencontrent de grosses difficultées et toi tu ne pense qu'à ta petite personne.

\- C'est comme ça, je ne le supporte pas et c'est réciproque.

\- Tu es vraiment égoïste par moment, tu sais ça? dit-elle d'une voix cinglante. Je sais bien que Drazic n'est pas le colocataire que tu t'imaginais mais il y a des choses plus grave dans la vie.

\- Très bien alors en sachant qu'il a désespérement besoin d'argent, regarde-moi dans le blanc des yeux et dis-moi franchement que tu crois qu'il n'a pas volé dans la caisse?

Anita le fixa un moment, ouvrant la bouche pour défendre Drazic mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. En réalité, elle n'était pas sûre de son innocence, craignant que les circonstances l'aient poussé à commettre ce vol.

\- On est d'accord!

Anita soupira, honteuse de n'avoir su le défendre et donné du poids aux accusations de Charlie.

...

À la nuit tombée, Drazic était revenu hangar sans toutefois montrer le moindre signe de sa présence. Adossé contre le mur opposé à l'entrée du hangar, il attendait patiemment qu'une certaine demoiselle en sorte quand il entendit le grincement de la petite porte et vit la tête d'Anita dépassé de l'ouverture tandis qu'elle s'accroupissait pour en sortir. La tête basse, puis occupée à refermer la porte derrière elle, la jeune fille ne sembla pas le voir tout de suite alors pour ne pas l'effrayer inutilement il allait annoncer sa présence quand de sa vision périphérique, Anita prit conscience qu'elle n'était pas seule et sursauta vivement.

\- Drazic!

\- Désolé, je t'attendais, dit-il en avançant vers sa camarade.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas attendu à l'intérieur? le réprimanda-t-elle.

\- Je pensais que tu me verrais.

\- Avoue que tu prends un malin plaisir à me faire peur, plaisanta-t-elle l'air pourtant sérieux.

Tous deux s'éloignèrent du hangar et s'enfoncèrent dans la rue illuminée seulement par les réverbères.

\- S'il te plait la prochaine fois, préviens-moi!

\- Je t'ai dit que je repasserai tout à l'heure, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Oui et bien tu aurais dû être plus clair, ronchonna-t-elle.

\- J'ai eu ma dose de reproche et de leçon de morale pour aujourd'hui, dit-il sans en expliquer davantage.

\- Non désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'excusa-t-elle, se méprenant sur ses propos, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois là.

\- Je disais pas ça vraiment pour toi, clarifia-t-il.

\- Oh, dit-elle comprenant où il voulait en venir. Je sais, Charlie m'a raconté.

Il vit la jeune fille éviter soudain son regard et lever les yeux sur tout sauf sur lui. Son attitude parlait pour elle.

\- Ah ouais alors il a réussi à te convaincre que ça ne pouvait être que moi le fautif.

\- Non pas du tout, prétendit-elle, les yeux baissés.

\- Tu crois que j'ai pris l'argent de la caisse, dit-il d'un ton amer, attendant seulement qu'elle le reconnaisse.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Arrêtes, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de ton visage que tu me crois pas.

\- C'est pas ça, tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

\- Je sais que j'ai fait des conneries dans ma vie mais tu peux bien me dire pourquoi j'irais piquer dans la caisse de mon lieu de travail? Tu me crois aussi stupide.

\- Pas stupide, non, marmonna-t-elle.

Drazic laissa éclater un rire sans joie.

\- Je pense que certaines actions sont justifiables lorsque nous sommes désespérés, dit-elle.

Anita dû voir à son visage qu'il n'avait pas du tout apprécier les mots qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche car elle se hâta de corriger.

\- Non je, ce n'est pas ça, je ne veux pas dire que tu es désespéré mais que tu as besoin de cet argent et je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu l'avais fait, essaya-t-elle de se rattraper en balbutiant et en agitant nerveusement ses mains.

\- Super, railla-t-il. Ta bienveillance me va droit au coeur.

Anita poussa un soupir de lassitude, les bras ramenés contre elle et n'osa plus rétorquer quoique ce soit.

Ils marchèrent ainsi dans un silence chargé d'hostilité jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans le quartier d'Anita.

\- Je n'ai rien volé du tout, dit Drazic en se demandant pourquoi il prenait la peine de se justifier.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle d'une voix honteuse. Je suis désolée d'avoir sauté trop vite aux conclusions.

\- Oh c'est rien, oublie ça, dit-il sur un ton indifférent. De toute façon tout le monde me jette la pierre alors pourquoi ce serait différent avec toi.

\- Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle, attristée, je ne veux pas que tu pense que tu ne peux pas me faire confiance, c'est faux, c'est juste que j'ai cru...

\- Que j'étais désespéré? se moqua-t-il.

\- Wha ça sonne encore plus horrible dans ta bouche, avoua-t-elle, ses joues devenues sûrement rouge pivoine.

Malheureusement, avec la pénombre, Drazic ne put voir ses joues s'empourprer.

\- Tu sais, je voudrais que tu saches que si tu as besoin de parler, tu n'es pas seul Drazic, dit-elle en jetant un regard hésitant vers lui.

Si le regard empli de sincérité et d'affection qu'elle lui donna ne suffit pas à Drazic pour la croire sur parole, les trémolos de sa voix chargée d'émotion le firent.

\- Je ne t'ai peut être pas donné beaucoup de raison de me faire confiance mais...

\- Tu te trompes, dit-il tout de go.

Voyant qu'ils arrivaient à deux pas de chez elle, le jeune homme s'arrêta, la prenant gentimment par le bras pour la forcer à lui faire face.

\- T'es bien la seule à croire en moi, avoua Drazic.

\- Tu le pense vraiment? demanda-t-elle sans doute surprise qu'il le reconnaisse.

\- Oui, confirma-t-il. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse tant chez moi?

La jeune fille déglutit et écarquilla les yeux telle une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait c'était de la faire fuir avec ses questions trop personnelles seulement il en avait marre de tourner autour du pot et exigeait une réponse franche. En toute honnêteté, il s'attendait à un rejet parce qu'il doutait encore qu'elle puisse voir quoique ce soit de réellement bien en lui.

\- Je t'aime bien, avoua-t-elle d'une voix fluette et intimidée.

Ce n'était pas une réponse suffisante à ses yeux mais ça suffit à lui mettre le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles même si une part de lui avait du mal à croire qu'une fille aussi parfaite puisse s'attarder sur un idiot comme lui.

\- Bon ben merci encore de m'avoir raccompagné chez moi, dit-elle d'une voix pleine d'embarras.

Les lumières provenant des maisons avoisinantes et de celle sienne des Scheppers permit enfin au jeune homme de voir l'adorable teinte rosée qui inondait le visage et le cou d'Anita. Il aurait aimé insister et savoir vraiment ce qu'elle trouvait de si bien chez lui mais il avait conscience qu'il entrait sur un territoire dangereux et qu'elle n'était sûrement pas prête à lui confier autre chose si sa démarche faux-fuyante était une indication suffisante de son mal être.

Quand il la vit ouvrir le portail et lui adresser un dernier sourire timide il dut se faire violence pour ne pas la retenir et embrasser ses joues écarlates.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Mardi** (3e semaine)

Comme la veille, Anita était partie de chez elle avec son frère. Hélas pour elle, Mai était venu se greffer à leur tranquilité, démarrant ou plutôt terminant une embrouille qui avait de toute évidence pris place lors de leur séance révision. De ce qu'elle avait compris, Mai en avait assez des tentatives de Ryan pour la mettre dans son lit, leur relation n'en étant qu'à ses prémices.

\- Oh je t'en prie hein, Ryan, n'importe quelle fille aurait compris où tu voulais en venir l'autre jour et tu n'as pas été des plus discrets hier non plus, lança Mai d'une voix railleuse.

\- D'accord, d'accord, je reconnais avoir eu envie de passer des moments plus intimes avec toi mais où est le mal?

\- Peut être que tu aurais pu lui demander son avis avant? lui fit remarquer Anita, l'air desabusé en se mêlant à leur conversation.

Son frère la vrilla d'un regard meurtrier qui ne fit que lui faire lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Justement, approuva Mai, c'est bien ce que je te reproche Ryan, une relation ça se construit à deux, tu sais, t'es pas le seul à avoir ton mot à dire.

\- Ah mais j'ai jamais dis le contraire, se défendit le jeune homme. C'est pas comme si je t'avais sauté dessus non plus.

Le regard que lui renvoya Mai sembla contredire cette affirmation.

\- Écoutes Ryan, je t'aime bien, t'es sympa mais quand tu seras plus mature, on en reparlera, trancha Mai. En attendant t'as des mains, utilise-les!

Sur cette réflexion, Mai prit congé de ses camarades tandis qu'Anita gloussa avant d'éclater d'un rire sonore en voyant la mine ahuri de son frère.

\- Je crois que tu viens de te faire jeter!

\- Ça va, n'en rajoute pas!

Rageux, Ryan franchit la grille du lycée, laissant Anita quelques pas derrière lui.

\- Oh en voilà une belle plante! lança soudain la voix chantante de Drazic.

À hauteur de la grille, la jeune fille fit volte face, un large sourire amusé aux lèvres tandis que Drazic roula jusqu'à elle, perché sur ses rollers.

\- Salut!

\- Et que faites-vous, gente demoiselle, toute seule?

\- Je ne suis pas toute seule, je suis venue avec Ryan, dit-elle.

Elle tenait à le rassurer car elle savait que sa question n'avait rien d'anodine mais qu'il masquait son inquiétude sous couvert d'humour.

\- Pour une fois qu'il sert à quelque chose celui là!

Elle lui fit les gros yeux bien que son rictus aux lèvres montrait qu'elle n'avait pas pris ombrage de sa réflexion.

\- Des nouvelles de qui tu sais? demanda Drazic.

\- Non, silence radio!

\- Je lui ai dit deux mots l'autre jour, lui apprit Drazic.

\- Juste deux mots? fit-elle suspicieuse.

\- Je lui ai pas cassé la gueule et foutu dans un ravin si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes!

Anita secoua la tête, l'air de dire "tu es terrible" tout en esquissant un sourire, amusée par sa remarque.

\- Tu crois qu'il a fini par se lasser? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

\- Ça m'a pas l'air d'être son genre, contesta-t-il.

\- Et bien tu auras sûrement su te montrer convaincant, dit-elle tout sourire.

Afin de lui faire face, il l'arrêta d'une main placée sur sa hanche.

\- Ouais ben reste quand même sur tes gardes, la prévint-il.

\- Je ne ferais rien d'inconsidéré, lui promit-elle, les yeux ancrés dans les siens.

...

Drazic retirait ses rollers assis sur un banc dans les couloirs du lycée quand il entendit Chris médire sur Anita en compagnie de Bazza qui rigolait à ses moqueries sans toutefois y répondre.

\- Ouais, elle se ferait même le principal si ça lui permettait d'avoir une bonne note, ricana Chris.

\- Tu veux bien répéter ça? le provoqua Drazic en montrant sa présence, délaissant ses rollers sur le banc pour s'avancer vivement vers ses deux idiots de camarades.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends en ce moment? demanda Bazza, un air de dégoût au visage.

\- Laisse, il a sa libido qui le démange, railla Chris d'un air dédaigneux.

Nullement intimidé, il bomba le torse et répéta l'insulte qu'il venait de proférer à l'encontre d'Anita.

\- Une Marie couche-toi là!

Piqué au vif, Drazic pointa vivement son doigt sur lui.

\- Tu parle encore une seule fois d'elle comme ça...

\- Ah ouais tu vas faire quoi? l'encouragea Chris en le repoussant sans ménagement. Allez vas-y montre nous ce que t'as dans le ventre!

Peu enclin à plaisanter et désireux de lui montrer qu'il ne jetait pas de parole en l'air, Drazic le saisit violemment par les épaules avant de passer sa main autour de sa gorge.

\- T'as changé de clan, cracha Chris.

\- Ouais et tu ferais bien de t'y faire! gronda Drazic.

\- Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème, tu ne pense plus avec ta tête.

Drazic exerça une forte pression sur sa gorge avant de le libérer d'un geste sec.

\- C'était un avertissement, tu la provoque encore comme hier et c'est mon poing dans les dents que tu te prends!

\- En fait tu me fais pitié, avoua Chris.

\- Ouais c'est ça allez dégage, grogna Drazic alors que c'est lui qui s'éloigna délibérement.

\- Une vrai allumeuse celle-là, je te plains mon pote, tu vas tomber de haut, lança Chris à un Drazic qui serrait les dents pour ne pas faire marche arrière et lui casser les dents.

...

Dans la salle de littérature, les élèves s'installaient tout juste lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

\- Oui c'est pourquoi? se moqua Drazic d'un ton exagérément poli alors qu'il s'asseyait directement sur la table les pieds sur la chaise.

Mr Bailey entra sans attendre l'aval de Mlle Brooks qui ne parut pas surprise de sa visite et s'écarta de son bureau pour laisser le principal se placer devant les élèves.

\- En quoi pouvons-nous vous aider? ajouta Drazic.

\- Cessez de faire l'imbécile, Drazic, et asseyez-vous correctement!

\- Ah ouais et sur quoi, s'amusa le jeune homme. Sur la chaise qui sera bientôt versée aux bonnes oeuvres ou sur le sol qui va être démollit.

\- Ah elle est pas mal celle là, ricana Bazza.

\- Comme vous devez tous le savoir maintenant, le lycée de Hartley High va fermer ses portes de façon définitive.

\- Et c'est vraiment sûr monsieur, il n'y a pas possibilité de faire appel? s'enquit Anita.

\- Mon père pourrait peut-être vous aider, renchérit Mélanie. Il est absent pour le moment mais je suis sûr que...

\- Non non, Mlle Black, c'est très gentil mais il n'y a hélas plus rien à faire. Le ministère de l'éducation a rendu son verdict et ne va pas tarder à me communiquer les noms des écoles qui ont acceptées le transfert ainsi que la liste des élèves qui y seront affectés.

\- Alors on ne peut même pas choisir où on voudrait aller et avec qui? se désola Anita.

Ce n'était pas réellement une question mais plus une façon de se plaindre.

\- C'est vrai ça, on a quand même notre mot à dire, rencherit Ox.

\- J'en ai bien conscience mais il faut que vous compreniez que tous les élèves d'une même classe ne peuvent être transférés dans la même école.

\- Oui évidemment, marmonna Charlie.

\- Si cela peut vous rassurer, une bonne partie des élèves de Première et de Terminale devrait être reçu à Hartley Heights.

\- Rhoo non, pas ce lycée de bourge, rala Drazic.

\- Comme il s'agit du plus grand établissement de la région, j'ai de bonne raison de penser qu'un tiers des élèves de cette classe pourrait s'y retrouver.

\- C'est tout, ronchonna Katerina.

\- On demande pas à ce lycée de nous prendre tous mais vous pourriez au moins nous laisser choisir entre un ou deux copains, remarqua Ryan.

\- T'as vu ça où? se moqua Katerina.

\- Il a pas tord, approuva Mai, on nous traite encore comme des enfants. On pourrait nous accorder un peu plus de respect.

\- Je vous comprends, ce n'est pas évident mais ça ne l'est pour personne. Et l'urgence de la situation ne nous permet pas de faire les difficiles.

\- Mais m'sieur c'est dégueulasse de nous faire ça, on a pris nos marques maintenant.

\- Si ça peut vous rassurer mon petit Scheppers, les familles sont rarement séparées alors vous pourrez au moins vous réjouir de vous retrouver avec votre soeur.

\- Ouais, génial, maugréa Ryan en adressant une grimace à Anita.

En réponse, Anita lui renvoya un sourire forcé.

\- Bien maintenant je vais vous laissez en compagnie de Mlle Brooks, fit le principal. Si l'un de vous a des inquiétudes, vous pourrez passer me voir dans mon bureau.

\- Avec ou sans porte m'sieur, lança Bazza.

Drazic n'eut aucun scrupule à éclater de rire face à la mine ombrageuse du principal à cette remarque tandis que le fou-rire de Ryan, bien qu'étouffé, se faisait entendre. Il était évident qu'aprés le couperet qui était tombé sur l'établissement, la porte du bureau ne serait jamais réparée et resterait ainsi jusqu'à la fin. Drazic avait presque pitié de Mr Bailey. Ce dernier grommela une réponse inintelligible dans sa barbe avant de sortir de la classe sous les ricanements de ses élèves.

\- Ça y est, vous avez repris vos esprits? demanda Ronnie. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous n'ont pas assisté à la réunion mais peut-être avez-vous appris des autres qu'un dernier numéro du journal du lycée allait sortir.

\- Ça va servir à quoi? demanda Bazza, d'une voix moqueuse.

\- C'est vrai, ça, renchérit Drazic, le bahut vit ses dernières heures alors à part nous dire quel endroit éviter pour ne pas se prendre une brique sur la tête je vois vraiment pas l'intérêt.

\- C'est pour rendre hommage, idiot! lança Mélanie, d'un ton agacé.

\- Hommage à quoi, railla Drazic, y'a rien à retenir de ce bahut.

\- T'oublies le nombre de fois où t'as été collé, se moqua Charlie, ça c'est à rentrer dans les mémoires!

\- Qui veut dire préparation du dernier numéro veut aussi dire absence du cours de littérature, Drazic, intervint Ronnie.

\- Ah ouais, dit-il en réfléchissant. Ouais ça me plait finalement comme idée.

Sa remarque fut suivit par les rires de ses camarades.

\- Je n'en doute pas, rigola Ronnie. Très bien alors pour ce dernier numéro du journal je vais solliciter la participation de tout le monde.

\- En général quand on participe c'est de notre plein gré non?

\- Oh Drazic, le rouspéta Anita, en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Ben quoi c'est vrai on ne m'a pas demandé de mon avis, répliqua-t-il.

\- Mais c'est le dernier numéro du journal, tenta-t-elle de lui faire comprendre, tu ne voudrais pas laisser tes a priori de côté sur le bien fondé de ce journal pour que l'on mène à bien ce projet ensemble?

\- Pour moi, c'est une perte de temps, affirma-t-il.

Anita roula des yeux en riant, se replaçant correctement sur sa chaise.

\- Nous allons travailler par groupe de 5, reprit Ronnie. Chaque groupe s'occupera d'une rubrique.

\- On peut choisir ces rubriques? s'enquit Mélanie.

\- Bien sûr, nous allons les choisir ensemble mais je tiens à rappeller à tout le monde que le but de ce numéro n'est pas de casser du sucre sur le lycée malgré tout ce que vous pourriez lui reprocher, j'aimerais que nous finissions sur une belle note.

\- On pourrait aussi laisser une place à la fin où chacun écrirait un petit mot sur ses années passées ici, proposa Anita.

\- Ouais ça me plait, approuva Mai, on pourrait y mettre des citations ou tout simplement apposer notre signature pour montrer qu'on était bien présent et qu'on a soutenu le lycée dans ses dernières heures.

\- Rhoo c'est pas croyable, rala de nouveau Drazic, on croirait qu'on va enterrer quelqu'un, c'est d'un glauque votre projet.

\- Il ne s'agit pas seulement du bâtiment, Drazic, rétorqua Mai mais de tout ce qu'on va laisser par derrière, les profs, nos copains, tu saisis?

\- Ah ouais parce qu'en trois semaines toi t'as dû t'en faire des souvenirs pour la vie, se moqua Drazic.

\- Hein, très drôle, lui répondit Mai dans une grimace irritée.

\- Remarque avec le coup monté du journal t'as dû t'en faire des amis.

\- Sûrement plus que toi en trois ans ici, rétorqua Mai tout-de-go.

\- Ohh c'est chaud, rit Bazza.

Mai ne quitta pas Drazic des yeux, le mettant au défi de poursuivre.

\- Allez assez bavardé, dit Ronnie, maintenant placez-vous par groupe de 5 et essayez de vous mettre d'accord sur les thèmes que vous aimeriez aborder. Nous verrons ensuite ce que nous pourrons retenir.

\- On se met ensemble? proposa Mélanie autant à l'adresse d'Anita que de Charlie.

Anita acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête, l'air ennuyé et indécise en se tournant vers Drazic. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir considérer la possibilité d'être dans son groupe puisqu'il se tournait déjà vers ses deux idiots de copains. Anita ne comprendrait jamais comment ces trois là pouvaient s'envoyer des vacheries à la figure à longueur de journée et même en venir aux mains et agir comme si de rien n'était la minute d'après, allant jusqu'à rigoler ensemble. Sans doute parce qu'ils partageaient le même genre de délire et même si elle savait Drazic bien plus intelligent qu'il ne le laissait paraitre, il avait sûrement à coeur de maintenir les apparences. Cela devait lui plaire de passer pour le cancre et l'idiot du lycée, ainsi il n'avait pas à vivre selon les attentes des autres.

...

\- Non tu crois? demanda Anita à sa copine Michelle, en riant.

\- Si c'est même sûr, lui répondit celle-ci en partant elle aussi dans un fou rire.

\- Mais il l'aurait remarqué non, enfin ce n'est pas tous les jours...

\- Anita!

Surprise, la jeune fille coupa net sa conversation pour se tourner vers la personne qui l'avait interpellé et réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Charlie. Ce dernier, de l'autre bout du couloir, courrait dans sa direction.

\- Excuse-moi Michelle, dit-il avant de porter son regard sur Anita. Tu aurais une minute?

Anita haussa les sourcils, dubitative et interrogea sa copine du regard pour savoir si cela ne la dérangeait pas de s'éclipser.

\- On reprendra notre discussion plus tard, dit-elle. À plus!

La jeune fille salua Anita et Charlie d'un signe de la main avant de s'éloigner.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier, s'expliqua Charlie, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'étais comme hors de moi.

\- Oh c'est rien, Charlie, c'est déjà oublié, le rassura son amie. Mais je dois t'avouer que je n'imaginais pas que tu puisse autant souffrir de la situation. Je sais que Drazic n'est sûrement pas le colocataire de rêve mais de ce que j'ai compris, ce n'est pas vraiment le problème.

\- Je crois que j'ai laissé ma rancoeur envers Drazic prendre le pas sur ma raison, admit Charlie.

\- Non ce n'est pas seulement ça, le contredit Anita. Tu as peur que Katerina t'échappe, n'est-ce pas?

\- C'est probablement stupide, avoua-t-il à mi-mot.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas si ça t'inquiètes autant.

\- C'est qu'en ce moment on ne fait que se disputer, tu vois, dit-il en s'asseyant sur les marches du perron donnant sur la cour principale, imité par Anita.

La jeune fille acquiesça, montrant qu'elle comprenait où il voulait en venir.

\- Alors tu finis par te demander s'il n'y pas une raison à ça? Si elle ne cherche pas un moyen de s'éloigner?

\- Inconsciemment ou non, dit Charlie d'un hochant de tête.

\- Je ne dis pas que tes inquiétudes sont fondées mais je pense que tu as si peur qu'un jour elle prenne conscience que tu n'es pas celui qu'il lui faut que lorsque quelqu'un d'aussi attirant et ouvert que Drazic lui témoigne de l'intérêt tu t'imagines tout de suite qu'elle va lui tomber dans les bras.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu penses toi? Est-ce que j'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter? s'inquiéta Charlie.

\- Je, commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre quelques instants pour chercher ses mots, je pense que tu te laisse contrôler par ta peur.

Charlie dodelina de la tête, peu convaincu.

\- Je ne peux pas parler pour Katerina mais la connaissant, si vraiment elle voulait mettre un terme à votre relation, je crois qu'elle le ferait avant même de penser à aller voir ailleurs.

\- Mais ce n'est peut être pas conscient, tu comprends?

\- Oui je crois mais en ce qui concerne Drazic, je crois vraiment que tu te montes la tête.

\- Alors d'après toi, il ne serait pas intéressé par elle?

\- Je ne pense pas non.

Pourtant, la jalousie lui étreignait le coeur à la simple pensée que Drazic puisse être effectivement attiré par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle et soudain les fois où elle avait surpris Drazic et Katerina partager de doux moments de complicités lui revinrent en mémoire, les amplifiant et s'imaginant des sourires et des clins d'oeil là où il n'y en avait jamais eu. Ironiquement, elle sentit la même peur panique que Charlie devait éprouver à l'idée de perdre sa petite amie l'envahir.

\- Oh excuse-moi j'étais dans la lune, dit-elle après que Charlie ait passé sa main devant ses yeux.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'ennuer avec tous mes problèmes, s'excusa Charlie.

\- Oh non pas du tout, lui assura-t-elle, je me disais juste que si tu as des doutes sur ta relation avec Katerina alors tu devrais peut-être lui confier tes craintes, tu ne crois pas?

\- Oui sûrement, fit Charlie, l'air ennuyé en s'ébourrifant les cheveux.

\- Et en ce qui concerne Drazic, tu sais, tu gagnerais à le connaitre.

\- Oui et bien, je n'irais pas jusque là mais je suis prêt à mettre mon ressentiment de côté, au moins pendant nos séances de révision.

\- Mais vous allez devoir vivre ensemble, lui rappela-t-elle, c'est idiot, il va bien falloir que vous fassiez l'effort de vous entendre et je suis certaine que si tu arrêtais de le chercher, il te ficherait la paix.

\- Ça, permets-moi d'en douter!

\- De quoi vous parlez? demanda Mélanie en arrivant derrière eux.

\- Oh de rien, prétendit Anita.

Elle s'épousseta machinalement puis se leva des marches, suivit aussitôt par Charlie et tous les trois partirent se ballader dans la cour de récréation.

\- Dis-moi plutôt comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour interviewer le ministre de l'éducation, s'intéressa Anita.

En classe, Mélanie avait lancé l'idée d'obtenir une entrevue avec le ministre, jugeant qu'avoir son point de vue sur la fermeture du lycée de Hartley High était une nécessité.

\- Oui en plus dans le temps qui nous est imparti, ajouta Charlie, tout aussi perplexe.

\- Et bien que vous le croyez ou non j'ai demandé à Mai de bien vouloir me donner un coup de main.

\- À Mai? s'étonna Anita, d'un air dégoût.

\- Oh oui fait pas cette tête, la rabroua gentimment sa meilleure amie en riant, je sais pas que tu ne l'apprécies pas...

\- Toi aussi aux dernières nouvelles.

\- Seulement je sais reconnaitre que je n'arriverai à rien sans elle. Je ne la porte peut être pas beaucoup dans mon coeur, c'est vrai mais c'est quelqu'un de très efficace lorsqu'il s'agit de mener un projet à bien.

\- Hum, si tu le dis, concéda Anita.

\- C'est vrai, Mélanie n'a pas tout à fait tord, renchérit Charlie, quand Mai s'implique dans un projet elle s'y donne à fond seulement tu réalises que si tu la laisse t'aider elle en retirera sûrement toute la gloire et toi il ne te restera plus que ton nom en bas de la page comme preuve de ta participation.

\- Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraitre, ça ne l'intéresse pas plus que ça d'interviewer le ministre, ce qui l'intéresse c'est de diriger le questionnaire. Elle m'a promis de me laisser le privilège de parler au ministre.

\- En tous cas ça fera un super article pour clôturer le journal, reconnut Anita. Les gens sont en droit de savoir pourquoi le ministère de l'éducation ne veut plus se battre pour cet établissement, nous nous connaissons les raisons mais elles ne sont pas connues du grand public ainsi le ministre ne pourra plus se cacher derrière de fausses excuses.

\- Il n'y a qu'une nécessité, la vérité! clama Charlie, citant Victor Hugo, le poing levé comme s'il était en pleine manifestation.

\- Ou au moins le droit de ne pas être pris pour des crétins, rigola Anita.

Mélanie rit également de bon coeur tandis que Charlie, prit de folie passagère, continuait de citer des personnes célèbres afin de faire entendre son point de vue sur tous ces politiciens peu scrupuleux qui masquaient la vérité pour arriver à leurs fins.

...

La sonnerie retentit annonçant la fin du cours de Biologie, faisant se redresser les élèves de leur siège tels des jouets montés sur ressort.

\- Avant que vous ne sortiez, les interrompit Mr Bailey d'une voix forte, je voudrais vous dire que le cours de Mathématiques supplémentaire n'a pas été annulé, contrairement à la rumeur qui circule.

\- Oh mais vous serez même plus notre prof, la semaine prochaine, signala Drazic.

\- Mais à ce que je sache, vous aurez toujours cours de mathématiques, et vous avez grandement besoin de vous mettre à la page. Qui sait à quel niveau en seront vos futurs camarades.

\- Ouais mais on a déjà nos révisions, m'sieur, fit remarquer Ryan.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que ces séances sont là pour compléter le cours?

\- Ouais mais m'sieur on a déjà tellement de trucs à faire.

\- Ah inutile d'insister, il me semblait pourtant avoir été clair, ces cours auront lieu jusqu'à la fin de la semaine et ceci est non négociable.

\- Ouais ouais, marmonna Ryan en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Une dernière chose, surveillez le panneau d'affichage car je ne vais pas tarder à afficher la liste des lycées qui ont acceptés de vous recevoir.

\- Alors les répartitions sont déjà faites? s'enquit Mélanie. Nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire?

\- Les directeurs des autres écoles et moi-même avons essayé d'être le plus juste possible, ces listes ont été faites en fonction de vos résultats scolaires et non en fonction des affinitées de chacun, de façon à ne pas déséquilibrer le reste de la classe.

\- Ah ouais alors les cas les plus désespérés iront dans le lycée le plus craignos de la région, crut comprendre Drazic.

\- Mais non, t'as rien compris, intervint Mai, il y aura autant de bons que de mauvais élèves, c'est justement le principe de l'équilibre.

\- En même temps t'as raison de baliser, avec tes notes à toi seul tu ferais chuter le niveau de la classe, se moqua Ryan.

\- En attendant il a eu une meilleure note que toi au contrôle de maths, lui fit remarquer Anita.

Suite à cette réflexion, Drazic éclata de rire en voyant le visage défait de Ryan qui se tourna vers sa soeur, l'air trahi.

\- Bon allez, assez discuté, s'impatienta Mr Bailey en pressant ses élèves vers la sortie, j'aimerais bien aller déjeuner!

Les élèves restant s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir, certain avec enthousiame et d'autre avec mécontenement comme Mélanie et Mai qui pestèrent toujours contre le fait qu'on ne leur laissait pas assez de liberté.

\- Comment se comporter en adulte si on nous traite comme des enfants? se plaignit Mélanie.

\- Être adulte signifie aussi savoir faire des concessions Mlle Black, répondit Mr Bailey d'un ton définitif avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif.

\- Gnagnagna, se moqua Mai derrière lui avant de se retourner vers Mélanie. On aura essayé!

Toutes deux haussèrent les épaules, dépitées et prirent des chemin séparés.

Dans le couloir, Drazic rattrapa Anita en quelques enjambées.

\- On se voit ce soir?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, l'air dubititative tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

\- Pour nos révisions, précisa Drazic, le sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Ah oui, enfin je n'en ai pas discuté avec Charlie mais...

\- On s'en fout de lui!

\- Drazic, soit pas comme ça! le réprimanda-t-elle.

\- De toute façon il va réviser quoi, ce mec il a une calculette à la place du crâne, railla Drazic, toi par contre t'es pas si doué que ça en maths.

\- Tout ce qui touche aux sciences, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé, admit-elle.

\- Alors on pourrait s'entraider, dit-il d'une voix lascive, s'amusant à suggérer un tout autre type d'entrainement en approchant son visage du sien.

Anita le repoussa d'une main placée sous son menton tout en riant.

\- Charlie et toi êtes de service au Sharkpool ce soir, lui rappela-t-elle, je ne pense pas qu'on aura le temps de se voir.

\- Mais moi oui, je peux passer après vingt heures?

\- Où ça chez moi, tu rigoles?

\- Ryan et ta mère n'en sauront rien, lui assura-t-il.

\- Et tout ça pour réviser nos maths? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

\- Évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagine? la taquina-t-il.

Anita secoua la têta en souriant.

\- Et alors quoi, tu comptes passer par la fenêtre?

\- C'était mon idée, ouais, confirma Drazic tout sourire.

\- T'es dingue! rit-elle. Non tu vas passer par la porte d'entrée, comme tout le monde, Ryan sait qu'on doit réviser ensemble de toute manière.

\- Ouais mais c'est beaucoup moins marrant, rala-t-il.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à hauteur des casiers, la jeune fille prit soudain un air embarrassé.

\- On pourrait déjeuner ensemble? proposa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Drazic ne put retenir un gloussement, incapable d'ignorer plus longtemps le rouge qui teintait les joues de la jeune fille, trouvant cela trop adorable.

\- Quoi? dit-elle d'une voix à la fois vexée et rieuse.

\- Tu sais que tu rougis de la tête au pied quand t'es gêné, c'est juste trop craquant.

\- Ah et bien contente d'être une source d'amusement, fit-elle encore plus embarrasée.

\- Non, j'aurais bien voulu mais j'ai un truc à faire qui va me prendre toute l'heure du déjeuner.

\- Ohh! fit-elle, l'air franchement déçue qui donna envie à Drazic de reconsidérer ses projets.

Hélas, il ne pouvait pas annuler son rendez-vous avec Pete. Derrière lui, Drazic entendit siffler, son copain Mark lui faisait signe de le rejoindre dans l'arrière cour.

\- On se voit tout à l'heure, lui dit-il en posant brièvement une main sur le haut du bras de sa camarade avant de s'éloigner.

\- Alors, t'as mon blé? s'enquit Mark à peine eut-il descendu les marches menant à l'arrière cour.

\- Pas là non, soupira Drazic.

\- Je t'ai laissé plus de temps que prévu, lui rappela son copain.

\- Ouais je sais mais je le recupère là, justement.

\- La totalité?

\- Ouais au centimes près, promit Drazic.

\- Ok, ça marche, bon tu me le passera discretos au Sharkpool tout à l'heure et t'as de la chance que j'ajoute pas un supplément pour les jours de retard.

\- Ouais, t'es un vrai pote, le remercia Drazic en lui checkant la main.

...

Devant le garage de la maison de Pete, Drazic inspecta les billets que ce dernier venait de lui donner.

\- Quoi 60 dollars, tu te fous de ma gueule?

\- J'ai eu un p'tit imprévu.

\- Attends, il est où le reste de l'argent? insista Drazic.

\- Te fais pas de bile, tu l'auras mais pas aujourd'hui?

\- Bah alors je répare pas ta bécane aujourd'hui , décréta Drazic.

\- Depuis quand on paye un service avant qu'il soit complétement fini?

\- Depuis que je le dis, dit Drazic d'un ton irrévocable. J'ai déja fait du gros boulot sur bécane, je veux tout mon fric maintenant.

\- Sois cool, vieux, t'aura le reste demain. On avait dit que 250 dollars au départ et je t'ai déjà filé une bonne moitié.

\- Ah ouais et l'argent que j'ai dû donner pour les pièces tu crois que je l'ai mis dans ma poche peut-être? La moitié des 120 dollars que tu m'as refilé c'était pour le payer et encore mon pote t'a fait un sacré prix.

\- Ouais bon c'est vrai, je pensais pas que ça allait me coûter autant.

\- C'est pas de ma faute si t'as été acheté une bécane toute pourrie. Alors tu me le file ce blé ou je me tire?

\- Bon écoutes mec, là je les ai pas.

Drazic laissa éclater un rire sans joie.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai, si t'essaye de m'entourlouper...

\- Mais non, mais non, le calma Pete. Je vais essayer de t'avoir le reste en fin de journée.

\- T'as plutôt intérêt, assura Drazic avant de le contourner pour aller travailler sur la moto.

Une bonne demie heure plus tard, Drazic jugea qu'il avait assez perdu de temps sur cet engin. Il s'essuya ses doigts plein de suie sur le chiffon déjà sale et le balança sans vergogne dans l'herbe avant de rejoindre Pete qui tirait une cigarette, installé contre un muret proche de sa maison.

\- Faut que je douche, tu me fais entrer deux minutes? demanda Drazic.

\- Euh c'est que mes vieux sont là, répondit Pete d'une voix ennuyée.

\- Et alors?

\- T'as pas des douches à ton lycée?

\- Si tu crois que je vais y retourner dans cet état, dit Drazic en montrant ses mains, ses bras et une partie de son visage sur lequel il avait eu le malheur de se frotter plein de suie.

\- Ouais bon, tu peux passer par la porte arrière du garage, tu monte à l'étage et ce sera au bout du couloir mais tu fais vite sinon je vais me faire tuer.

\- Ça roule, dit Drazic prenant déjà la direction indiquée.

\- Tu penses que ce sera fini pour quand? l'arrêta Pete.

\- J'en sais trop rien, je dirais encore une bonne heure ou demi heure dessus et ce sera bon.

\- Tu repasseras après les cours?

\- Tu m'as pris pour ton larbin? répliqua-t-il, irrité.

\- Écoutes, j'ai besoin qu'elle roule pour demain.

Drazic soupira fortement avant d'acquiescer à contre coeur.

\- Après les cours, 16h, pas avant.

\- Ah ouais, t'es collé, ricana Pete.

\- Nan pas cette fois, sourit Drazic d'un air forcé, c'est le prof de Sciences qui nous fait rester une heure de plus.

\- Ah ouais, vous sortirez tous à cette heure là, alors? s'enquit Pete d'une voix intéressée.

Drazic tiqua à sa remarque, regrettant de lui avoir donné trop de renseignement sur son emploi du temps et en parallèle sur celui d'Anita. Il allait devoir s'assurer qu'elle ne rentre pas seule ce soir-là. Drazic ne confirma pas ses dires et partit se doucher rapidement chez lui. Il le fit en un temps record, peu désireux de trainer ses guêtres chez Pete mais surtout parce qu'il avait dans l'idée de se servir du temps qu'il lui était imparti pour prendre sa douche pour fouiner dans les affaires de son copain. Ainsi, il ne tarda pas à trouver sa chambre car une pancarte indiquait qu'il s'agissait de l'antre de Pete et que celui qui y pénétrait le faisait à ses risques et périls, Drazic aurait bien pris le temps de se moquer de ses gamineries si quelque chose de plus important n'avait pas retenu son attention. Sur un fil pendu et accroché au fond de la chambre de Pete se trouvaient une dizaine de photos d'Anita, le même genre qu'elle lui avait montré la veille et prise de toute évidence le même jour à en juger par la tenue de la jeune fille mais dans des postures différentes.

\- Le sale pervers! grogna Drazic, de colère et d'écoeurement avant d'arracher l'une des photos retenues par une pince à linge.

Il aurait aimé toutes les arracher et aller le confronter directement à ce sujet mais doutait que ce soit la bonne démarche à adopter, d'une part il serait obligé de reconnaitre qu'il avait été envahir son espace personnel et à coup sûr Pete retournerait ça contre lui et d'une autre, il pensait toujours qu'il était préférable de prétendre que le sort d'Anita l'indifférait, alors au lieu de laisser sa rage contrôler ses actes, il s'accorda quelques secondes de répit, enfoui la photo dans une des larges poches de son bas de jogging et se força à quitter la pièce malgré l'envie violente de la saccager du sol au plafond.

\- T'en as mis du temps, lui reprocha Pete en le voyant ressortir. J'espère que mes vieux t'ont pas vu.

Dès l'instant où il entendit la voix de Pete et croisa son regard, les bonnes résolutions de Drazic éclatèrent en morceaux.

\- C'est quoi ça? aboya-t-il en sortant la photo de sa poche afin de la lui mettre sous le nez.

Il fonça droit sur lui jusqu'à se trouver à sa hauteur, fier de le dominer de quelques centimètres.

\- Je croyais que t'avais décidé de la laisser tranquille, ragea Drazic.

Autant pour l'indifférence, mais même s'il en avait eu la force, il était trop tard pour reculer.

\- T'es entré dans ma piaule... réalisa Pete, sur la défensive

\- Tu fais quoi avec ça? insista Drazic, furibond, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- T'énerves pas vieux, je me fais juste un petit plaisir personnel.

\- Un plaisir personnel hein! répéta Drazic, ahuri.

Fou de rage, il le saisit d'une main à l'arrière de la nuque et colla son visage au sien dans le but de lui faire bien comprendre le message.

\- Avec ça je peux t'envoyer direct au trou alors joue pas à ça!

\- Tu me vendrais pour une meuf?

Drazic le fixa mauvaisement dans le blanc des yeux avant de le relâcher sans ménagement, le faisant trébucher quelques pas en arrière.

\- Me pousse pas à bout! le prévint-il, le doigt pointé vers lui.

Pete en profita pour lui prendre la photo des mains et la déchiqueter en mille morceaux.

\- C'est bon, voilà t'es content! C'est qu'une meuf, qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire?

Drazic se pinça un instant l'arrête du nez pour se contenir, conscient qu'il avait déjà été trop loin et dut se faire violence pour se calmer et revenir dans les bonnes grâces de Pete car autant il désirait le sortir de sa vie, autant il devait l'y faire rester dans le seul but de garder un oeil sur lui.

\- T'avais dit que tu la laisserais, lui rappela-t-il d'une voix bien moins agressive.

\- Et alors y'a rien de mal à prendre du bon temps sur une photo.

À nouveau, il se forca à rester de marbre alors que les traits tirés de son visage et la veine qui palpait à sa carotide trahissait toute sa colère sous-jacente.

\- Tu sais qu'avec ton passif tu pourrais te faire coffrer pour moins que ça? le prévint Drazic.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi, Draz me dénoncer parce que je prends des petites lycéennes en photo?

\- Je te parles pas de moi, mais méfies-toi, ça pourrait vite se retourner contre toi, dit Drazic, la menace à peine voilée.

Il savait que feindre l'indifférence maintenant ne servait probablement plus à grand chose mais s'il pouvait au moins éviter de le menacer, l'attaquer de front comme il avait commis l'erreur de le faire, Pete serait sans doute moins sur la défensive.

\- Elle t'a tapée dans l'oeil à toi aussi, remarqua Pete, l'air goguenard.

\- Oh dis pas n'importe quoi, grogna Drazic.

\- C'est une vraie petite allumeuse celle-là!

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'étais trompé sur elle alors fous-lui la paix, elle t'a rien fait, enchaîna Drazic, essayant de répondre le plus calmement possible.

\- C'est là où tu te gourres, y'a qu'à la regarder pour savoir qu'elle attend que ça.

Drazic serra la mâchoire, les lèvres pincées, refusant de répliquer quoique ce soit même si cela aurait donné l'illusion d'adhérer à ses paroles.

Il avait envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure et tellement plus encore mais se retint et à la place enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains jusqu'à s'en faire mal, espérant que la douleur le fasse revenir à la raison et tenta de se répéter inlassablement que lui refaire le portrait n'était pas la solution.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il lui faut, c'est un mec qui la domine.

\- Ouais c'est ça, grommela-t-il entre ses dents. Un mec comme toi.

Drazic allait le laisser planter devant le garage, n'accordant aucune confiance à sa maîtrise déjà bien fragilisée car un simple regard en direction de Pete risquait de lui faire perdre pied mais visiblement, ce dernier ne sembla pas réaliser qu'il marchait sur une corde raide car il le retint de partir.

\- Tu passe toujours tout à l'heure?

\- Ouais, je veux mon blé, ragea Drazic avant de se reprendre. Puis je vais pas laisser ton tas de féraille dans cet état.

\- Moi aussi, je finis toujours ce que j'entreprends, assura Pete d'un ton et d'un air qui déplut fortement à son vis-à-vis.

\- Bon ben on s'est compris.

Drazic fit mine de partir mais ce fut lui qui revint vers Pete.

\- Tu sais, j'ai encore pas mal de boulot à faire sur ta bécane. Si t'es prêt à payer je peux te la retaper à neuf d'ici vendredi.

\- Ah ouais, tu ferais ça pour moi? douta Pete.

\- Pas pour toi mais par amour du métier, j'aime trop les motos pour en laisser une dans un état aussi pitoyable. Plus tu traines à la réparer plus vite elle va retomber en panne et alors tu paieras deux fois voir trois fois plus cher le prix que j'aurais pu te proposer au départ.

\- Ah j'sais pas, dit Pete, donnant l'air d'éluder le sujet. Pour l'instant on en reste là.

\- Comme tu veux, après tout c'est ta gueule qui risque de cogner le bitume, pas la mienne.

"Système D", se dit Drazic, il allait devoir saboter son propre travail s'il voulait garder Pete dans son champ de vision.

...

Mr Bailey fit dérouler une longue feuille et la scotcha sur le panneau d'affichage, attirant aussitôt les regards sur lui et bientôt une nuée d'élèves se rua vers lui. Il s'écarta et repartit en direction de son bureau, croisant au passage Ronnie.

\- Alors ça y est, les écoles ont choisies leurs élèves?

\- Oui et ça ne va pas faire beaucoup d'heureux, se désola le principal. Nous avons dû faire des choix, les classes des autres lycées sont déjà bien chargées.

Anita, revenant justement de l'arrière cour avec Mélanie, entendit une partie de la conversation.

\- Je crois que je vais être malade, dit-elle, plaintive.

\- C'est encore pire que d'attendre des résultats d'examens, renchérit Mélanie.

Anita approuva, le coeur lourd et suivit son amie jusqu'au hall où se trouvait le panneau s'affichage. Toutes deux luttèrent pour se frayer un passage entre les lycéens plantés comme des piquets devant le panneau pour prendre connaissance de la liste. Sur sa gauche, Anita vit son frère arriver et bousculer sans scrupule un élève d'une classe de seconde, ne recevant qu'un rale de mécontentement de la part de celui-ci.

\- Allez dégagez un peu! fit Ryan qui n'arrivait toujours pas à voir correctement la liste.

\- J'vois pas mon nom, pourquoi j'vois pas mon nom? dit l'une des élèves, d'une voix affolée.

\- Parce que t'as le nez dessus, idiote, l'agressa Ryan.

\- Peut-être que Bailey n'a pas encore tout affiché, suggéra un autre élève.

\- Ohh, vous vous écartez où vous voulez que je vous y force? s'emporta Ryan d'une voix forte et auroritaire.

\- Mais ils se prennent pour qui ceux là? lança à son tour la voix emportée de Mai.

\- Ils sont dessus depuis tout à l'heure, pesta Ryan.

\- Je crois qu'ils n'arrivent pas à voir leur nom, expliqua Anita en se tournant vers Mai.

\- Ouais ben moi j'en ai rien à secouer, affirma Ryan avant de placer ses doigts dans sa bouche et de siffler.

Anita et ses camarades grimacèrent au son strident mais furent soulagés de voir que le groupe reconnut enfin leur présence.

\- Bailey est à l'autre bout du couloir, les prévint Ryan, si vous voulez pas que je l'appelle vous allez vous écartez et laisser tout le monde regarder!

Cette menace eut l'effet escompté, le petit groupe qui se prenait pour le nombril du monde recula d'un bel ensemble du panneau d'affichage.

\- Bien joué, fit Anita, tout sourire en tapotant le dos de son frère.

\- De toute façon les mômes c'est pas pour vous, annonça Ryan aux élèves de Seconde, y'a que les Premières et les Terminales d'affichés alors du balai!

Poussant des rales de protestations et d'agacements, les plus jeunes s'éloignèrent du hall et retournèrent pour la plupart dans la cours.

\- On est à Hartley Heights, dit Ryan en voyant son nom et celui de sa soeur sous le nom de l'établissement.

\- Fais-voir, demanda-t-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour lire par dessus l'épaule de son frère.

\- Oh non j'y crois pas, se plaignit Ryan en prenant peu à peu connaissance des autres noms.

\- Quoi? fit sa soeur en parcourant à son tour plus attentivement la liste.

Elle n'avait pourtant jamais eu besoin de lunettes mais les caractères étaient minuscules, radin comme était le principal il avait dû demander à ce que cette liste soit imprimée sur une seule feuille. Si de voir certains noms comme celui de Chris lui donna franchement envie de vomir, celui de deux autres de ses camarades fit briller ses yeux d'excitations.

\- Ohhhh! fit-elle avant de se tourner vers Mélanie et de l'enlacer.

\- Quoi? s'enquit Mélanie qui, à cause de sa petite taille n'y voyait pas grand chose.

\- On reste ensemble! lui expliqua Anita, toute heureuse.

Mélanie lui rendit alors son étreinte, visiblement soulagée.

\- C'est les résultats du loto ou quoi? railla la voix de Drazic en se postant derrière eux.

Anita qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver sourit à sa remarque.

\- Nan, c'est la liste idiot, se moqua-t-elle en le laissant regarder.

Elle ne pouvait effacer son large sourire aux lèvres, espérant qu'au fond il partagerait aussi sa joie ou lui montrerait un semblant d'enthousiasme.

\- Bon ben je crois que vous êtes coincés avec moi les gars, lança Drazic en voyant sous nom sous celui de Ryan, Anita, Mélanie, Mai et Chris.

\- On a mal commencé l'année, autant mal la finir, maugréa Ryan qui se reçut un coup dans les côtes de la part de sa soeur.

Cette dernière s'écarta légèrement pour en laisser d'autres prendre connaissance de la liste des établissements qui les avaient acceptés et osa un regard plein d'espoir vers Drazic.

\- Alors tu te sens capable de me supporter encore un peu? plaisanta ce dernier.

\- Hum, faut voir, le taquina-t-elle à son tour, dans l'impossibilité de réprimer sa joie tant elle irradiait son visage.

À leur côté, Ryan et Mélanie se prirent brièvement dans les bras suivit de Mai qui accepta exceptionnellement d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec Ryan.

Profitant de l'accolade générale, Anita osa passer un bras autour de la taille de Drazic.

\- Je suis contente, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Ce qu'il fit ensuite les prit tous les deux par surprise, c'était lui qui avait initié le geste et pourtant lorsqu'il passa ses bras autour des épaules d'Anita elle eut l'impression de le sentir tout aussi tendu et incertain par cette preuve d'affection, comme s'il craignait d'être rejetté. Alors pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, elle lui renvoya son étreinte sous les yeux réprobateurs et sensiblement inquiets de Ryan.

...

Assise sur un muret dans l'arrière cour, Katerina jouait avec le bouchon de sa petite bouteille d'eau, l'air ailleurs lorsque Charlie vint à sa rencontre.

\- Ben tu ne viens pas voir les listes?

\- Hein? fit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Oh je sais déjà.

\- Ah oui, s'étonna Charlie avant de penser qu'une de ses copines avait dû lui apprendre la nouvelle.

La jeune femme était pensive mais ne semblait pas contrariée, au contraire elle souriait.

\- Et ça n'a pas l'air de te perturber plus que ça?

\- Je crois que ça m'a aidé à prendre une décision.

Charlie fronça les sourcils, l'air perdu et de plus en plus angoissé alors que la jeune fille se redressait pour se placer à sa hauteur.

\- Il faut encore que je m'assure d'une ou deux choses mais ensuite je t'expliquerais tout.

\- Je n'aime pas vraiment ça, avoua Charlie.

Katerina prit une mine embêtée et le serra quelques instants dans ses bras, passant un bras autour de son torse avant de lui offrir un sourire forcé et de le laisser planter dans la cour.

...

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on va être séparés, fit Mélanie à l'intention de Charlie.

Avec Anita, ils traversaient les couloirs du premier étage pour gagner leur prochain et dernier cours de la journée, Arts Plastique.

\- Hartley Heights ne peut pas tous nous accepter, lui dit Charlie, résigné.

\- Quand je pense que ce lycée a accepté cet imbécile de Chris, ajouta Anita avec dégoût.

\- Oui là vous perdez vraiment au change, renchérit Charlie.

\- Alors il n'y a vraiment rien qu'on puisse faire? se désespéra Mélanie.

L'air tout aussi dépité, Anita secoua la tête.

\- Mais ce n'est pas notre faute si le lycée va fermer.

\- Peut-être mais c'est bien nous qui en payons les pots cassés, dit Charlie.

\- Vois le bons côtés des choses, au moins tu restes avec Kat', fit remarquer Anita.

Charlie lui renvoya un sourire triste, moins convaincu par cette affirmation.

...

En sortant du lycée, Drazic vit Ryan croiser Anita qui sortait de son cours d'Art-plastique. Un regard en coin de la part de sa camarade lui fit comprendre qu'elle rentrerait avec son frère et qu'il n'avait donc pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Par ailleurs, Drazic était pressé cette après-midi là et il ne pouvait nier que reconduire Anita chez elle lui aurait fait perdre un temps considérable.

...

Au Sharkpool

Dès la fin des cours, Katerina se précipita au Sharkpool, à cette heure-ci, il y avait de forte chance que Léo soit dans son bureau à règler toutes la paperasserie. À l'extérieur du bar, la porte non vérouillée lui indiqua la présence de son patron.

\- Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais Léo? s'enquit Katerina en voyant Léo déplacer la caisse enregistreuse.

\- Ça se voit pas, je retire cette foutue caisse.

Léo partit ensuite dans la réserve sans un mot de plus sous le regard inquisiteur de Katerina et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un carton qu'il ouvrit devant elle.

\- Ça c'est la nouvelle caisse, avec ça, personne en dehors de toi et de Charlie pourra l'ouvrir sans connaître le code.

Il la brancha rapidement, sans prendre la peine de la sortir du carton et composa un code à l'aide des touches sous les yeux de Katerina afin de lui montrer comment ça fonctionnait.

\- Et Drazic? remarqua Katerina.

\- Quoi Drazic? rala Léo.

\- Ben lui aussi tu peux le compter dans le lot parce que je t'ai donné ma parole, je sais qu'il n'a rien à voir dans ce vol.

\- Ouais ben justement avec ce système, on verra bien si c'est l'un de vous trois!

Katerina osa rouler des yeux devant lui pour lui montrer son agacement. Léo grogna avant de remplacer l'ancienne caisse enregistreuse par la nouvelle en la plaçant sur le comptoir.

\- S'il manque un centimes, je le saurais, assura Léo.

\- Tu sais les clients n'ont pas toujours la monnaie et il nous en manque toujours un peu, expliqua la jeune femme, alors s'il y a un écart d'un ou deux dollars ne va pas t'imaginer quoique ce soit c'est juste que le client repassera nous les donner plus tard.

\- Ouais et ben ce genre d'arrangement tu oublies! À partir de maintenant, la maison ne fait plus crédit c'est clair.

\- Et s'il manque de la monnaie on fait quoi, on ne les sers pas?

\- Ils s'arrangeront pour demander autour d'eux et s'ils sont pas content, c'est la porte. Je dirige un commerce moi pas une oeuvre de bienfaisance.

\- Très bien, très bien, fit Katerina en levant une main en signe de paix, voyant que le ton de son patron grimpait dangereusement.

\- Et en ce qui concerne ton petit copain Drazic, dis-lui bien de se tenir à carreaux parce que je le louperai pas!

\- C'est pas mon petit copain, se sentit-elle obligée de rectifier.

\- Façon de parler, répliqua-t-il, raleur. Si t'es prête à mettre ton job en péril pour sa pomme, c'est que tu l'apprécies alors oublie pas de lui rappeler pour qui il travaille.

\- Oui oui, dit-elle agacée. Bon en fait, si je suis passée c'est pour te parler d'un truc.

Intrigué, Léo s'assit au bar, les bras croisé, après avoir fini d'installer la nouvelle caisse et la laissa continuer.

\- Voilà on voudrait organiser une fête pour marquer la fermeture du lycée.

\- Ah ouais j'ai lu ça dans le journal mais rassures-moi t'es pas en train de me demander de faire cette petite soirée ici?

\- Ben si... avoua-t-elle avant d'enchainer en voyant qu'il allait l'interrompre. Mais en dehors de la nourriture, ça ne te coûtera rien du tout, mes copains et moi on peut s'arranger pour trouver le reste.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai de l'argent à dépenser dans la bouffe? Vous serez combien, au moins une centaine?

\- Quelque chose comme ça, oui, admit-elle, mais voilà ce à quoi j'ai pensé, on pourrait faire un buffet à volonté de boissons, d'apéritif et toutes ces cochoneries mais s'ils veulent vraiment manger ils devront payer.

\- À une fête, on mange pas on picore, fit remarquer Léo.

\- Sauf que ce sont des ados, des estomacs sur pattes, crois-moi, ils voudront manger autre chose que des chips.

\- Ouais, fit-il en se grattant le menton, c'est pas si bête en fin de compte mais je te préviens, je ne veux pas d'alcool. Je ne te tiens pas à avoir les flics sur le dos et encore moins les parents de ces mômes.

\- T'inquiète pas, de toute façon y'aura sûrement les profs.

\- Et autre chose, j'avance peut-être le buffet mais je retiendrai 20 dollars de ta paye.

Katerina dodelina de la tête, peu enthousiasme mais acquiesça.

\- Bon ça marche, accepta Léo, mais oublie pas, en dehors du buffet j'avance rien du tout, tu te débrouilles!

...

Ryan fit une partie du chemin avec sa soeur seulement, il se rappela qu'il avait une course à faire pour un copain et laissa Anita planter dans la rue. Dès l'instant où Ryan s'éloigna, Anita accéléra le pas, et jeta des regards hâtifs aux alentours, bien moins confiante. Elle continua à avancer sur deux cent mètres avant de voir la rue menant à sa maison et de soupirer de soulagement.

\- Hey, salut ma belle! dit soudain une voix qu'elle aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir entendu.

En même temps qu'elle sursautait, prise au dépourvu, son angoisse refit surface, faisant battre son coeur deux fois plus vite que quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- T'es toujours bien entouré dis-moi. Faut prendre rendez-vous pour parler avec la reine?

Les bras serrés contre elle, Anita préféra ne pas répondre. Cependant, elle ne sut si elle devait totalement faire fi de sa présence ou au moins reconnaitre qu'il était là. Elle choisit la première option, n'ayant nullement envie de croiser son regard ou de lui donner l'impression qu'elle le provoquait.

\- Ah je vois, alors c'est comme ça que tu la joues.

Instinctivement, elle ne put s'empêcher de presser le pas même si elle savait pertinemment que cela lui démontrerait à quel point il l'effrayait.

\- Je ne te fais pas peur au moins? demanda-t-il.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était perspicace puisqu'elle ne faisait pas preuve d'une grande subtilité, en renvanche, cette remarque réveilla son caractère combatif.

\- Bon ça suffit qu'est-ce que tu veux? s'enquit-elle en s'arrêtant net afin de lui faire finalement face.

\- Ah là je te reconnais mieux, dit-il en la regardant de bas en haut tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Anita lutta pour ne pas reprendre sa route, la sécurité des murs de sa maison à seulement quelques pas mais elle garda les pieds solidement ancrés au sol.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il pense mon pote Draz, demanda-t-il avant de s'interrompre. Tu sais de qui je parles, Drazic ton copain de classe, celui avec qui tu traines tout le temps en ce moment.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, comprenant qu'il avait sans doute suivit ses faits et gestes même quand elle pensait qu'il avait fini par se lasser de son petit jeu alors qu'il souriait d'un air carnassier, certainement fier de son coup.

\- Ouais ben mon pote dit que je t'ai fait un peu flipper.

\- Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi, maugréa-t-elle, sarcastique.

\- Ben oui un, je suis un gentil gars, moi. T'es d'accord que j'ai rien fait pour te mettre mal à l'aise?

Anita eut du mal à déglutir, opressée par la boule qui s'était formée dans le fond de sa gorge. Nerveuse, elle jeta des regards sur sa gauche où une mère poussait son bébé en poussette, rassurée de voir qu'elle n'était pas complétement seule.

\- Je suis content qu'on ait règlé les choses, continua Pete avant d'incliner sa tête sur le côté.

De nouveau, il sembla la déshabiller du regard, lui lançant un regard qui lui donnait envie de fuir.

\- Alors on pourrait sortir ensemble? proposa-t-il tout-de-go.

\- Quoi? s'étrangla-t-elle, choquée.

Il devait être encore plus dérangé que ce qu'elle pensait s'il s'imaginait un seul instant avoir encore la moindre chance avec elle.

\- Ouais puisqu'on est revenu en bon terme, on pourrait aller se balader sur l'esplanade.

La jeune fille cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, hébétée par ce qu'il lui demandait.

\- Je.. J'ai des choses à faire, bredouilla-t-elle en faisant un pas en avant, désireuse de rentrer au plus vite chez elle et maudissant Ryan pour l'avoir lâchement abandonné.

\- Ah ouais alors demain? insista-t-il.

\- Je serais occupée demain et le jour d'après, tenta-t-elle de lui faire comprendre.

Néanmoins, elle n'osa pas se montrer trop direct, la peur qu'il réagisse excessivement et violemment bien présente.

\- Bah qu'est-ce qui se passe Anita, on est copain, non? On peut bien sortir ensemble.

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas d'accord, dit-elle plus fermement. Laisse-moi tranquille!

Elle n'avait vraiment pas voulut paraitre faible, hélas ces derniers mots sonnèrent comme une supplication.

\- Oh là tu me vexes, vraiment, fit-il d'une voix qui parut bien plus irritée que réellement vexée. Je veux juste t'offrir un café, faire plus ample connaissance et toi tu me jettes?

La jeune fille avait la sensation d'avoir perdu de l'ouïe tant son coeur tambourinait à ses tympans. Dans l'espoir de lui échapper, elle reprit sa marche jusqu'à son portail mais il se plaça rapidement devant elle.

\- Ce que tu ne sembles pas avoir saisi, c'est que je ne te laisse pas le choix, dit-il d'une voix si crispé qu'elle fit comprendre à Anita que son vis-à-vis avait fini de jouer.

La jeune fille prit réellement peur et plaça la main sur le loquet de son portail quand il lui prit le poignet et la tira en avant.

\- Lâche-moi! ordonna-t-elle en hurlant.

Anita allait se mettre à crier, sachant que sa mère devait être à la maison et priant pour qu'elle l'entende mais d'un simple geste il lui fit comprendre de se taire. Elle ne sut pourquoi elle lui obéit, sans doute parce qu'il avait relâché son bras et ne semblait plus décidé à la blesser.

\- Si t'es intelligente, tu vas m'écouter ou alors ça pourrait mal se passer pour notre ami en commun.

Les sourcils froncés, elle devina qu'il faisait allusion à Drazic mais ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il entendait par là.

\- Tu vois depuis quelques jours, il répare ma bécane mais ce qu'il ne sait pas cet imbécile c'est que la plupart des pièces ont une provenance plus que douteuse.

La jeune fille secoua la tête incrédule. Son visage devait être suffisament expressif pour que Pete prenne la peine d'expliquer plus en détails.

\- Tu sais qu'il a déjà eu des emmerdes avec les flics, il pourrait prendre cher pour ça.

\- Tu es en train de le menacer, comprit Anita. Et pourquoi, pour que je te suive?

\- Nan nan, le voit pas comme ça, dit-il l'air faussement ennuyé.

\- Tu ne peux rien contre Drazic, il n'est pas censé être au courant que ces pièces ont été volées, osa lui rétorquer Anita dont la simple idée qu'il puisse se servir de Drazic pour arriver à ses fins lui donnait envie de vomir.

\- Et si je te disais que ma bécane vient du garage de son vieux.

\- Quoi? s'étonna Anita.

\- Et ouais tu vois, papa Drazic trainait dans des affaires plutôt louches, la semaine dernière encore son commerce servait de recèle de pièces volées mais ça c'était avant que les flics viennent mettre leur grain de sel.

\- Dr.. Drazic n'a rien à voir là dedans, tu ne peux pas le faire accuser.

\- C'est là où tu te gourres ma chérie, il me suffit d'un seul coup de fil pour le faire impliquer là-dedans et mon contact assurera que c'est Drazic qui lui a réparé sa bécane au sein même du garage de son vieux et que c'est lui qui a touché aux pièces volées.

Abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Anita resta bouche bée, ne sachant comment réagir.

\- Mais moi j'ai rien contre lui, hein, assura-t-il C'est toi qui va le foutre dans la merde si tu refuse de sortir avec moi.

\- Tu es complètement malade, ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui cracher au visage.

\- C'est à toi de voir ma jolie, fit-il en passant ses mains sous son menton.

Écoeurée par son toucher, la jeune fille se dégagea vivement et recula jusqu'à ce que son dos touche la clôture entourant sa maison. Elle avait envie de se précipiter de l'autre côté de celle-ci et se demandait encore pourquoi ses jambes refusaient obstinément de lui obéir. Peut-être parce que son esprit lui, émettait des objections.

\- Je te laisse réfléchir mais ne tarde pas trop si tu ne veux pas que les choses dégénèrent, la prévint-il d'une voix venimeuse. Je serai au café sur l'esplanade d'ici une demie heure.

Il lui envoya un clin d'oeil puis un regard des plus déplacés, rempli de sous-entendu avant de tourner les talons et de la laisser enfin respirer. Anita porta aussitôt une main à son coeur dont le rythme effréné lui faisait presque mal tandis qu'elle s'autorisa à laisser la panique la dominer quelques secondes. Était-il capable de mettre ses menaces à éxécutions? Pouvait-il réellement faire accuser Drazic pour un délit qu'il n'avait pas commis? Et plus important encore considérait-elle vraiment la possibilité d'aller rejoindre ce détraqué sexuel? Anita tenta de reprendre une respiration normale alors que son coeur prenait le pas sur sa raison et décida pour elle de la marche à suivre.

...

En arrivant devant la maison de Pete, Drazic n'avait été guère surpris de se retrouver seul. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude que Pete ne tienne pas sa parole, en revanche il avait tout intérêt à le payer car Drazic était bien décidé à rester planté comme un piquet devant chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne quitte à prendre son poste en retard au Sharkpool. Bien que la présence de Pete faisait défaut, ce dernier avait laissé le garage ouvert et sa moto bien en évidence afin que Drazic s'en occupe. Non sans pester, Drazic s'était donc mis rapidement au travail, profitant du fait d'être seul pour détériorer une pièce qui à coup sûr obligerait Pete à venir ramper à ses pieds quelques jours plus tard.

Il se débattait avec un écrou rouillé qui refusait de céder quand de sa vision périphérique il vit la silhouette de Pete marcher nonchalement, les mains dans les poches jusqu'à lui.

\- Tu foutais quoi? aboya Drazic en se redressant. T'as l'argent?

\- Eh relax, fit Pete un sourire narquois aux lèvres, tout en fouillant dans l'une de ses poches. J'ai jamais dit que je serais là à 16h.

Drazic poussa un grognement irrité, la main tendue.

\- Tiens, il manque que dix dollars.

\- Tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule, siffla Drazic dans un rire jaune, acceptant tout de même les billets.

\- Relax, tu les auras, ricana-t-il. Tu penses avoir fini quand?

\- Je dois encore tout resserer et la tester mais ça prendra pas longtemps.

\- Ok, ben je te laisse finir, dit Pete en lui jetant les clefs du garage. Tu refermeras sinon mes vieux vont criser!

\- Tu reste pas pour voir si elle roule? s'étonna Drazic.

\- Nan, je te fais entièrement confiance mon pote!

À ces mots, Drazic esquissa un sourire en coin, pensant à la manière dont il venait de saboter sa bécane pendant que Pete le saluait d'un bref signe du menton avant de partir.

...

\- Je savais que tu viendrais, lança Pete en levant les yeux de la carte du menu qu'il tenait en main.

Attablé à la terrasse du café sur l'esplanade avec vu sur l'océan, il avait l'allure d'un jeune homme parfaitement sain d'esprit et sûr de lui, pas d'un détraqué qui avait attiré une lycéenne à le rejoindre sous la menace.

Les bras ramenés contre elle, Anita n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle avait accepté sa "proposition".

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, maugréa-t-elle.

Il se leva soudain et contourna la table pour tirer la chaise vide et inviter la jeune fille à s'y asseoir. D'habitude, Anita adorait les hommes qui savaient faire preuve de galanterie mais le voir se comporter ainsi lui donna presque la nausée. Néanmoins, elle se força à aller s'asseoir.

\- Pourquoi tu es si tendue avec moi, hein? osa-t-il lui demander d'une voix et d'une expression des plus sérieuse.

Anita le regarda les yeux écarquillés, hébété, ne sachant quoi lui répondre, ni même si elle devait le faire.

\- Tu es toujours comme ça... Non, non c'est pas vrai, se corrigea-t-il, je t'ai vu avec tes petits copains du lycée, t'es toute mielleuse avec eux, une vraie crème mais tout ça c'est du cinéma pas vrai. J'ai vu comment t'étais vraiment.

De nouveau, Anita se tut et se contenta de le regarder avec une certaine appréhension.

\- Sinon pourquoi tu serais comme ça juste avec moi, hein?

Puisqu'il n'obtenait toujours aucune réponse de la part de la jeune fille, Anita sentit Pete s'agiter, ses gestes devenir de plus en plus nerveux et son regard perdre de sa stoïcité.

\- Alors c'est juste à cause de moi, si tu réagis comme ça? Pourquoi qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait?

Anita secoua la tête, l'air abasourdi mais cette fois, le jeune homme en face d'elle ne se contenta pas d'un silence et frappa brutalement son poing sur la table, la faisant sursauter avec force.

\- Réponds-moi! Tu vas me répondre oui? Pourquoi t'es comme ça, hein?

\- Je.. j'ai qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi? réussit-elle à lui demander, complètement paniquée.

\- Il y a un problème, s'enquit l'une des serveuses.

\- Non, y'a rien, se hâta de lui répondre Pete d'une voix des plus sèches.

\- Mademoiselle, vous voulez que j'appelle quelqu'un? s'inquiéta-t-elle à l'adresse d'Anita.

Un simple regard d'avertissement de la part de Pete suffit à rappeller à Anita la raison de sa présence ici. Alors elle marmonna une réponse qui se voulait rassurante à la serveuse, la tête basse avant de prendre conscience que cette attitude la faisait paraitre encore plus en danger.

\- Une petite querelle, rien de grave, dit-elle d'une voix claire en s'obligeant à lever les yeux sur la serveuse.

\- Ouais et tu te mêles pas de ça, ajouta Pete, tu vas agir en bonne petite bonne femme soumise, faire ton job et nous ramener deux capuccino.

Choquée par la façon dont il parlait à la serveuse, Anita regarda celle-ci avec embarras, véritablement honteuse d'être associée à cet énergumène.

\- Il plaisantes, se sentit-elle forcée d'ajouter.

\- C'est ça, grommela la jeune femme en dévisageant froidement Pete qui l'observait à présent de son regard salace.

Quand la serveuse les laissa finalement pour s'occuper de leur commande, Anita aurait tout donné pour la rattraper et lui expliquer la situation précaire dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Dire que Pete lui faisait peur était en deçà de la vérité, bien qu'elle faisait tout pour se convaincre qu'il se contenterait d'un café et la laisserait repartir, au fond la jeune fille savait qu'elle s'était jeté elle-même dans la gueule du loup. Il allait falloir qu'elle agisse avec finesse pour lui échapper.

\- Les nanas, toutes les mêmes. Elle se croit tellement supérieure à nous, maugréa Pete pour lui-même, occultant momentanément la présence d'Anita.

Tandis qu'il continuait à marmonner des propos sexistes dans sa barbe, Anita aperçut son frère à quelques mètres de là. Ce dernier allait poursuivre son chemin lorsqu'il leva les yeux et la vit. Anita ne sut si elle devait profiter de la présence de son frère comme excuse pour couper court à ce rendez-vous forcé ou bien faire comme si de rien n'était et continuer à prétendre que tout allait bien.

Ryan la salua et fit mine d'avancer dans sa direction avant que son regard ne tombe sur le jeune homme à la table de sa soeur et qu'un large sourire idiot aux lèvres accompagné d'un clin d'oeil rempli de sous-entendu ne le fasse revenir sur ses pas. Visiblement, il s'imaginait qu'Anita avait rencard avec ce type de son plein gré et s'en amusait. Anita hésitait entre l'envie de tordre le coup de son frère pour oser croire qu'elle pourrait sortir avec un type comme lui ou courrir le rejoindre. Connaissant la menace qui pesait au dessus d'elle et de Drazic si jamais elle plantait Pete au beau milieu de leur rendez-vous, Anita choisit de rester, la boule au ventre. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple si Ryan les avait interrompu, peut être aurait-elle pu convaincre Pete qu'il était préférable qu'elle rentre s'il ne voulait pas que leur rendez-vous s'ébruite. En même temps, elle ne pouvait pas blâmer Ryan de s'être imaginé qu'elle sortait avec Pete car en dehors de son allure légèrement débraillée, le jeune homme ne portait pas une pancarte autour du cou portant l'inscription "détraqué sexuel" ni même "harceleur", malheureusement pour elle, il paraissait des plus normal... tant qu'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche.

\- Je te parles! répéta Pete.

\- Hein? s'enquit la jeune fille, perdue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te déplait chez moi? recommença-t-il à s'interroger. Pourquoi tu ne me regarde pas comme tu regardes les autres?

\- Peut-être parce que tu me harcèle? lâcha-t-elle, tout-de-go, sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

Hélas, l'instant où elle vit les yeux de Pete briller d'une lueur pernicieuse et menaçante, elle comprit qu'elle avait commis une erreur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, je te quoi?

Anita ne prit pas le risque de répéter sa bourde et à la place, essaya une approche moins directe.

\- C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me force la main.

\- Non, non, je te force à rien, prétendit-il. Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Elle avait bien une dizaine de raisons à lui soumettre mais se garda bien de les formuler à haute voix.

\- C'est juste des petites attentions, c'est tout. T'aime pas qu'on te fasse des cadeaux?

En toute franchise, elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait. Est-ce que dans son esprit malade la photo prise à son insue alors qu'il la suivait et le mot laissé dans son casier étaient perçu comme des cadeaux ou bien se jouait-il d'elle?

\- Tu m'as suivie, dit-elle, courageuse.

\- T'en sais rien, t'as aucune preuve.

La jeune fille déglutit, sachant pertinement qu'elle ne pouvait effectivement rien prouver. Même la photo ne signifiait rien, du moins rien de ce qu'il avait fait ne pouvait vraiment le pointer du doigt. Elle se sentait piégée, elle savait que c'était lui mais tant qu'il n'agissait pas elle ne pouvait pas le confondre.

\- Admettons que je t'ai suivi, concéda-t-il. Ça t'a foutu les jetons, pas vrai?

Il la fixait de son regard fou, émoustillé par la simple pensée d'avoir réussi à l'effrayer. Anita ne savait plus où se mettre et aurait aimé que la foudre s'abatte sur lui ou bien que la terre ne s'ouvre pour l'engloutir elle et mettre fin à son calvaire.

C'est le moment que choisit la serveuse pour revenir, deux cappucinno sur un plateau. Anita regarda le brevage devant ses yeux, incapable de lever le regard quelques centimètres plus haut de peur d'être dévorée vivante par l'alliénation transperçant les yeux ténébreux de son vis-à-vis.

\- Bon appétit, fit la serveuse d'une voix crispée.

Anita toucha la tasse du bout des doigts, réconfortée par la chaleur qui s'en dégageait.

\- T'es du genre à tout gérer, tout contrôler, reprit la voix de Pete. Ça a dû te déstabiliser pas vrai, de sentir que tout échappait à ton contrôle.

Seul le bruit de la cuillère tournée dans la tasse de café de la jeune fille vint combler le silence.

\- Mais tu m'as quand même un peu déçu, avoua Pete, je croyais pas que tu craquerais aussi vite.

\- Bon qu'est-ce que tu cherches? s'emporta-t-elle, se forçant enfin à le confronter du regard.

\- Voilà, c'est ça que je veux voir. J'aime quand tu me résiste tu sais. Je savais bien que la petite tigresse était cachée quelque part.

Anita tressaillit et se renfonça dans sa chaise.

\- J'adore ça chez toi mais tu sais tu dois faire attention parce que y'a des mecs qui n'aime pas ça de voir des petites sainte-nitouche les chauffer comme ça. Tu dois faire attention, les mecs aiment garder le contrôle et pas que des petites bonne femme comme toi se donne des airs.

De toute évidence, il parlait pour lui, son air lubrique et son ton vicieux ne laissait aucun doute là dessus. Anita ne repondit rien mais regretta d'avoir eu cet éclat de colère. Drazic l'avait pourtant mis en garde que lui répondre et entrer dans son jeu serait sûrement la dernière chose à faire. Elle ne pouvait que constater à quel point il avait raison, Pete ne paraissait plus en colère mais totalement excitée par son agressivité.

...

Au Sharkpool

Drazic prenait tout juste son poste quand Ryan entra, un grand sourire suffisant aux lèvres et se dirigea droit vers le bar.

\- Sers-moi un coca!

Drazic le regarda de travers, irrité par l'ordre donné. Il aurait accepté ce manque de politesse de la part de n'importe quel autre client seulement il s'agissait de Ryan et il savait pertinement que son camarade en profitait pour le traiter comme un chien. Cependant, il était en service et ne pouvait pas refuser de le servir alors il serra les dents et se tourna pour lui préparer ce fameux coca.

\- Alors elle t'a jeté ma soeur? dit Ryan, se narguant de lui.

Tout en versant le soda dans un verre, Drazic se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Quoi?

\- Désolé de briser tes espoirs mon vieux mais elle s'est déjà trouvé un autre mec.

\- Quel mec? s'étonna Drazic, ressentant un mélange d'inquiétude et de jalousie.

\- Il est encore plus déguindé que toi mais bizarrement je le préfère largement, continua Ryan, un large sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Attends, c'est quoi cette histoire? exigea de savoirDrazic en posant brusquement le verre rempli sur le comptoir, renversant un peu de boisson.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu te sens menacé? satirisa Ryan.

\- Mais t'es encore plus stupide que ce que je croyais, lança Drazic, pris d'un très mauvais pressentiment. Tu l'as vu où ce mec?

\- C'est quoi le problème? s'enquit alors Ryan, pris au dépourvu par l'air grave de Drazic.

\- J'en sais rien encore mais si tu continues de te foutre de ma gueule au lieu de m'expliquer ce qui se passe, il pourrait y en avoir un.

\- Attends, je te suis pas là, Anita boit juste un café avec lui, je vois pas le souci.

\- Maintenant? devina son Drazic. Elle est avec lui en ce moment?

\- Ben ouais mais c'est quoi le problème? insista Ryan, ahuri.

\- Elle est où? demanda vivement Drazic en contournant le bar pour se retrouver du côté des clients.

\- Sur l'esplanade, le café qui borde la plage.

\- Je vais le tuer, gronda Drazic, filant telle une fusée vers la sortie.

\- Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe oui?

Ryan se levait à son tour, inquiet par la tournure des événements et prêt à s'élancer dans la direction que prenait Drazic mais ce dernier l'arrêta dans son élan.

\- Toi tu restes là!

\- Ça pas question, refusa Ryan.

\- J'ai un compte à règler avec un pote, ça te concerne pas.

\- Si c'est le type qui est avec ma soeur ça me concerne.

Charlie sortait de la réserve, un carton en mains quand il vit Drazic sur le point de partir. Ce dernier roula des yeux en le voyant approcher.

\- Où est-ce que tu compte aller, y'a des clients qui t'attendent! lui signala Charlie.

\- Oui ben tu le retiendras sur ma paye!

Drazic refusa de perdre davantage de temps à bavarder avec eux et traversa le couloir conduisant tout droit à la sortie du Sharkpool, Ryan sur ses talons.

\- Tu me suis et t'as mon poing dans la gueule, fit-il excédé en faisant volte face.

\- Je sais pas ce qui se passe mais si Anita a un problème c'est aussi le mien...

\- T'as raison tu sais pas ce qui se passe alors si tu veux pas aggraver les choses pour ta frangine tu vas rester bien sagement ici et attendre que je la ramène!

Au premier abord, Ryan n'eut pas l'air de prendre ses avertissements au sérieux, l'air toujours déterminé à le suivre puis les mots de Drazic semblèrent soudain le faire douter et le rendre indécis.

\- Il lui arrivera rien si tu me laisse partir, lui assura Drazic.

\- S'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, t'es mort! lui promit Ryan d'une voix emplie de venin.

Sans répondre, Drazic s'engouffra hâtivement par la porte que des clients venaient d'ouvrir de l'extérieur et courut jusqu'à l'esplanade, pensant que s'il arrivait effectivement quelque chose à Anita, il se tuerait bien avant que Ryan le fasse.

...

\- Tu sais j'ai eu une copine comme toi, elle se croyait supérieure à moi en tout, me jugeait, me défiait alors j'ai dû lui montrer qui commendait, tu vois.

\- Je vois, grommela Anita en avalant péniblement sa salive.

En réalité, elle préférait ne pas laisser son esprit imaginer ce qu'il entendait par là, sachant que la réponse lui ferait prendre ses jambes à son cou.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es bien plus mignonne qu'elle, je suis prêt à te laisser beaucoup plus de liberté.

Disant cela sa main s'était avancée sans qu'Anita ne s'en rende compte vers ses doigts qui encerclaient sa tasse de café, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il la toucha, d'une caresse à l'aide de son index qu'elle recula vivement, renversant au passage la tasse sur la table.

\- Espèce d'idiote, regarde ce que tu as fait! l'engueula-t-il en se levant pour éviter le liquide qui dégoulinait à présent de la table.

Il était furieux, ses mains si agitées qu'Anita n'eut aucun doute que si elle avait été à sa portée et dans un lieu plus intime il n'aurait pas hésité à abattre sa colère sur elle. Par instinct de survie, elle se leva et fit quelque pas pour s'enfuir, oubliant un instant pourquoi elle s'était infligée ce rendez-vous en premier lieu. C'était comme si elle prenait conscience que la personne en face d'elle était capable de tout.

\- Où tu crois aller comme ça? lança-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Pour dire vrai, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle était dans un lieu public, à quelques mètres de l'océan pourtant elle se sentait prisonnière. Elle aurait pu aisément demander de l'aide autour d'elle, les clients et personnels du café peu nombreux mais bien présent seulement elle craignait de le faire. Autant par peur de ses réactions envers elle autant qu'à cause de la menace qui pesait sur Drazic.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas? s'enquit alors un client attablé juste derrière elle.

Anita se retourna pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui avait délaissé ses dossiers pour s'intéresser à la situation étrange qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Elle fut surprise car jusque là, elle avait vu les clients lever les yeux sur le "couple", légèrement inquiet par leurs interractions sans toutefois intervenir.

\- Non, elle a rien, elle est juste très maladroite! répondit Pete d'un ton sec à sa place.

\- Vous allez bien? insista l'homme, un regard appuyé sur la jeune fille. Je peux appeler quelqu'un.

Anita considéra sérieusement sa proposition car elle ne savait plus comment se défaire de cette situation. Il était évident que jamais il ne la laisserait rentrer sagement chez elle.

\- Tu viens, on sera plus tranquille sur la plage, proposa-t-il d'un ton et d'un regard pesant qui ne lui laissait guère le choix de protester.

\- Mademoiselle? réitéra l'homme d'une voix toujours aussi inquiète. Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez le suivre?

\- Oui oui, dit-elle d'une voix qui laissait suggérer le contraire.

\- C'est quoi votre problème? s'enquit Pete. Elle est avec moi, ça se voit pas!

\- Vous devriez la traiter avec un peu plus respect, lui répondit fermement l'homme.

\- J'y peux rien si elle aime ça, répliqua Pete.

Anita afficha une mine horrifiée tandis que Pete lui tendit la main dans une demande silencieuse de le suivre sans faire d'esclandre. Pour donner le change elle fut forcée de lui donner la main, ne s'étant jamais sentie aussi humiliée qu'en cet instant.

\- Tu te la ferme et tu me suis! lui murmura-t-il d'une voix froide à l'oreille.

Elle le fit alors que son cerveau se mit à tourner à mille à l'heure, comme pousser par l'adrénaline qui entrainait son coeur dans une course folle, cherchant une échappatoire à ce qui lui arrivait alors que les pas de son persécuteur les conduisirent tous deux sur la plage.

\- Écoutes, tu m'as forcé à venir boire un café je l'ai fait, lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Je ne te force à rien du tout, souligna Pete d'un ton emporté.

Ses gestes contredirent pourtant cette affirmation puisqu'il se saisit de son bras pour la faire avancer plus vite.

\- Tu me fais mal, cria-t-elle, essayant de se dégager.

Étonnement, la poigne de Pete se fit plus lâche sans toutefois libérer son bras.

\- C'est toi qui l'a cherché, assura-t-il.

\- Je.. si tu veux sortir avec moi, d'accord!

Elle eut du mal à croire les mots qui avait franchi la barrière de ses propres lèvres et savait qu'elle les regretterait amèrement plus tard mais pour l'heure, c'est la seule façon qu'elle vit de calmer les nerfs de Pete. Elle ignorait ce qu'il avait prévu mais après la tentative de fuite qu'elle avait eu au café elle sentait la rage littéralement dégouliner des pores de sa peau.

\- Oh, te fous pas de moi! grogna-t-il, peu crédule, sans s'arrêter.

\- Je suis prête à te laisser ta chance, d'accord, insista-t-elle, mais tu dois d'abord te calmer!

\- Mais je suis très calme, affirma-t-il d'une voix agacé.

\- Je.. je comprends que tu sois énervé, prétendit-elle. Je ne t'ai pas laissé une chance de t'expliquer mais...

\- Arrêtes ton cinéma, tu commences à me gonfler!

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi? lança-t-elle, affolée, voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le convaincre. Je te dis que je suis prête à sortir avec toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus?

\- Te donner une petite leçon! dit-il d'une voix des plus sombre qui donna des sueurs froides à la jeune fille.

Anita comprit que cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de l'amadouer, ii n'avait plus envie de discuter ni de l'écouter, son humeur avait chuté, atteignant des profondeurs inquiétantes desquelles la jeune fille doutait qu'il puisse remonter, alors elle fit la seule chose encore dans ses moyens, elle se débattit de toutes ses forces pour échapper à son emprise.

...

En quelques minutes, Drazic gagna l'esplanade seulement, arrivé sur place, il eut beau parcourir l'ensemble des tables du café, il ne la trouve nulle part.

\- Excusez-moi! dit-il pour la troisième fois à l'une des serveuses qui passait devant lui.

Elle daigna enfin lever les yeux sur lui, un air de profond agacement peint sur son visage.

\- Je cherche une fille, jeune, blonde, mince.

\- Ça me dit rien, dit la serveuse.

\- Mais écoutez-moi deux secondes c'est important, gronda Drazic. Elle devait être avec un type dans la vingtaine, les cheveux sales, en pétard et...

\- Écoutez je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, s'impatienta la serveuse.

\- Oh laissez tomber! s'énerva Drazic en parcourant à nouveau le café des yeux.

\- Excuse-moi mon garçon, fit soudain une voix sur sa gauche. Je ne sais pas si tu parles de la même personne, mais y'avait une fille ici avec un type plutôt agressif.

\- Où ils sont? s'enquit Drazic.

\- Je crois qu'il a parlé de la plage, oui, il voulait qu'il la suive là-bas. Ils sont partis par là!

\- Oh c'est pas vrai, s'alarma Drazic.

Il sortit en courrant du café, dévalant les marches donnant sur l'esplanade et contourna le café faisant directement face à la mer pour mettre les pieds dans le sable.

...

Pete tira la jeune fille par le bras malgré la résistance qu'elle lui opposait, elle ne faisait pas le poids contre sa poigne de fer et bien vite elle fut forcée de se calmer dans le seul but de conserver ses forces. Ils longèrent un amas de rocher semblant s'étendre sur des centaines de mètres puis le jeune homme s'arrêta soudain à mi-chemin.

\- Rentre là-dedans! ordonna Pete.

Anita resta interdite quelques secondes, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire mais lorsqu'elle avisa une partie creuse et vit que cela donnait sur une grotte, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle ancra le plus profondément possible ses pieds dans le sable afin d'entraver les mouvements de Pete.

\- Non, laisse-moi!

\- On va discuter tranquillement, t'as besoin que je t'explique deux ou trois chose.

Elle parvint à se dégager de l'emprise qu'il avait encore sur le haut de son bras car étrangement il la laissa faire. Au lieu de la rassurer, cela l'angoissa davantage parce qu'il ne le faisait pas par bonté d'âme mais uniquement en sachant qu'elle n'irait pas bien loin.

\- Écoutes, je m'excuse si la façon dont je t'ai traité t'as déplu, dit-elle, les mains devant elle comme pour le dissuader d'avancer.

À chacune de ses paroles, elle essayait de s'éloigner de cette grotte, la pensée d'être coincé dans ce lieu confiné et sombre avec un tel détraqué l'effrayant au plus haut point. Hélas, tel un prédateur, il mimait chacun de ses pas.

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas été très sympa, continua-t-elle, nauséeuse à cause de la peur qui lui tordait le ventre. Mais je vais changer, d'accord. Je ne te répondrais plus et...

\- Mais t'as rien compris, ricana-t-il d'une voix horripilée, empreinte de sadisme, c'est ça qui me plait chez toi!

Alors pourquoi était-il si en colère? Anita n'y comprenait plus rien. En même temps, pourquoi essayait-elle de trouver une réponse logique avec un malade comme lui?

En reculant, la jeune fille trébucha en arrière et tomba lourdement sur les fesses. Paniquée de se retrouver dans une position aussi vulnérable elle essaya de se redresser avant que ses doigts ne s'enfoncent dans le sable fin et qu'une idée aussi folle que risquée lui traverse l'esprit.

Drazic traversa la plage, jetant des regards frénétiques de tous les côtés et demanda aux quelques passant s'ils avaient aperçu un couple étrange mais ils étaient complètement inutiles, certains refusant même de lui répondre, le prenant sans doute pour un fou tant il était agité.

Assise dans le sable, à la merci de Pete, celui-ci avançait à pas mesuré vers elle. Il avait visiblement une idée derrière la tête mais Anita n'était pas prête à en découvrir la nature alors elle rassembla tous son courage et lui permit de s'approcher et de réduire la distance entre eux afin de viser correctement son visage. D'un geste vif, la jeune fille jeta le sable qu'elle avait empoigné sur les yeux de Pete et ne perdit pas une seconde pour se relever, priant pour qu'elle y parvienne.

\- Sale garce! hurla-t-il, les mains sur les yeux, complètement aveuglée.

Malgré ses jambes tremblantes et qui ne semblaient plus capable de la porter, elle parvint à courir à une vitesse impressionnante et distancer rapidement son agresseur. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus correctement, ses émotions avaient pris l'ascendant sur sa capacité de raisonnement et tout ce à quoi elle pensait était instinctif, il lui fallait échapper au danger même si c'était elle qui avait choisit de se retrouver dans cette situation.

Pas un seul instant elle ne regarda en arrière et au lieu de s'enfoncer davantage dans le sable son instinct lui dicta de couper par les rochers, quitte à risquer de dégringoler car si elle continuait sa progression dans le sable, Pete la rattraperait en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire tant le sable ralentissait ses mouvements et la laissait à découvert.

Drazic avançait dans le sable en de petites foulées, craignant d'être passé du mauvais côté. Aussi loin que ses yeux lui permettaient de voir, il n'y avait que du sable et des personnes allongées sur des serviettes ou debout au bord de l'eau, pas une trace d'Anita ou de Pete. En proie au désarroi, Drazic croisa ses mains sur le haut de sa tête, essayant de réflechir correctement sur l'endroit où Pete pourrait avoir conduit Anita. Le client du café avait dit les avoir vu partir en direction de la plage mais peut être avait-il mal vu ou entendu? Après avoir donné rageusement un coup de pied dans le sable, le jeune homme revint sur ses pas et parcourant des yeux l'autre côté de la plage encore inexplorée repéra un amas de rochers derrière lesquels quelqu'un pourrait aisément se cacher s'il le voulait.

...

\- Et tu ne m'as rien dit? s'insurgea Ryan, assis au bar face à Charlie.

\- Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire, se défendit-il. Et je ne voulais pas trahir la confiance d'Anita, après ça elle n'aurait plus osé se confier.

\- Ben pourquoi tu me le dis maintenant?

\- Parce que ça ne sera bientôt plus un secret pour personne si c'est bien ce type que tu as vu, devina Charlie.

\- T'aurais dû m'en parler, je peux pas croire que tu m'aies caché ça! Ça va bien trop loin.

\- Oui je sais et c'est pour ça que j'ai fini par en parler à Drazic parce que...

\- À Drazic? cracha Ryan ahuri. Attends tu te fous de moi, là!

\- Oui tu comprends, ce type il le connait bien alors j'ai pensé que si y'en avait bien un qui pouvait calmer ses ardeurs c'était lui.

\- Et t'as remis la sécurité de ma soeur entre les mains de ce guignol? demanda Ryan, l'air totalement incrédule.

\- Non attends, tu fais fausse route, affirma Charlie, crois-moi ça me tue de l'admettre mais je crois que Drazic tient vraiment à elle et qu'il ne ferait rien pour la mettre en danger.

\- Ouais ben, je vais pas attendre comme un couillon de savoir si t'as raison, décréta Ryan en commençant à se lever dans la ferme intention de retrouver sa soeur.

\- Attends, réfléchis à ce que t'as dit Drazic, lui conseilla Charlie, et si tu aggravais les choses?

Ryan expira fortement puis laissa retomber ses bras, vaincu.

\- Je te jure que s'il me la ramène pas je le tue, lança Ryan avant de pointer son copain du doigt, et toi tu seras le suivant!

\- Oui oui, je sais, j'aurais dû t'en parler, reconnut Charlie, jugeant qu'il méritait son animosité.

Ryan s'éloigna du bar d'un pas agressif pour aller s'asseoir à une table.

...

Au pied des rochers, Anita ne perdit pas un instant pour grimper, le chemin rocailleux suffisament bas pour lui permettre de monter sans encombre. En contournant ce rocher, elle reviendrait du côté de l'esplanade. Son coeur battait à ses tempes aussi bien qu'à ses tympans, troublant son ouïe, pourtant elle perçut du mouvement à quelques mètres d'elle ainsi que des feulements de rage. Figée quelques instants par la peur, la poussée d'adrénaline la fit se reprendre et dévaler le chemin rocailleux tout en pente sans craindre de se casser la figure. Arrivée presque au bout du rocher, elle bifurqua pour le contourner, refusant de savoir si Pete la poursuivait toujours lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez sur quelqu'un. Prise de peur panique, elle ne vit pas tout de suite de qui il s'agissait et eut un brusque mouvement de recul qui manqua de peu de la faire tomber en contrebas.

Drazic n'eut que le temps de se pencher en avant pour se saisir de son poignet et la hisser sur la roche avant d'être en mesure d'enrouler un bras autour de sa taille pour la ramener complètement sur la terre ferme.

\- Drazic! réalisa-t-elle en passant aussitôt ses bras autour de son cou.

Tremblant à son tour, paniqué à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver mais véritablement soulagé de la savoir saine et sauve, le jeune homme referma à son tour ses bras autour de son corps.

\- Drazic, je... il.. il...

\- Je suis là, je suis là, répéta-t-il plusieurs fois pour la rassurer.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en pleurs.

Drazic ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'excusait mais il aurait tout le temps de découvrir comment elle s'était retrouvée dans une telle situation plus tard, pour le moment tout ce qui lui importait c'était de la sentir contre lui.

\- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu, avoua-t-il contre son cou.

\- Je suis désolée, lui redit-elle.

\- C'est rien. Ça va aller, lui murmura-t-il la bouche contre son oreille.

En sentant les bras de la jeune fille enserrer son cou avec plus de force, il sentit la colère refaire surface.

\- Il va me le payer! dit-il d'une voix grondante.

Soudain la pensée qu'il ait pu la toucher le fit se raidir et tendrement mais fermement il redressa le visage de la jeune fille afin d'avoir toute son attention.

\- Il t'a fait du mal?

\- Au bras, dit-elle, mais c'est pas grave.

Drazic se redressa et l'entraina avec lui avant de poser les yeux sur le haut du bras droit d'Anita qui portait encore les marques de la main de son bourreau.

\- Je vais l'étrangler, assura Drazic en portant un regard à la ronde.

\- Il a dû s'enfuir, pensa Anita.

Drazic acquiesça d'un faible mouvement de tête avant de se retourner vers elle et de la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras en poussant un profond soupir de soulagement.

...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drazic la faisait entrer au Sharkpool. Sur le chemin, une fois le soulagement passé, il s'était montré très froid et silencieux, ne lui donnant aucune explication sur l'endroit où ils allaient. Il avait parut ruminer sa vengeance contre Pete et contenir sa colère contre elle. Sans doute essayait-il de replacer les morceaux du puzzle et comprendre par quel coup du sort elle s'était retrouvé avec Pete. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle avait reconnut l'allée menant au Sharkpool qu'elle avait avait osé ouvrir la bouche, s'interrogeant sur la raison pour laquelle il l'avait amené là, que le jeune homme avait consentit à lui dire qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être fait du mourron pour elle. Cependant, ce fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. Quand elle mit les pieds à l'intérieur du bar, son frère se leva aussitôt de son siège et alla à sa rencontre.

\- Ça va? Il s'est passé quoi?

\- Je, tout va bien, balbutia-t-elle, prise de court.

Drazic avait-il raconté quelque chose au sujet de Pete ou bien Ryan en avait tiré ses propres conclusions après les avoir aperçu ensemble? Anita ne savait pas du tout sur quel pied danser et en voulait un peu à Drazic de la laisser dans le flou.

\- C'était lui, ce sale type qui te suivait partout? s'enquit Charlie en délaissant un client pour se mêler à la conversation.

Anita leva les yeux sur Drazic comme pour lui demander l'autorisation d'approuver les dires de Charlie mais il ne lui répondit que par un haussement d'épaule, l'air de dire "débrouille-toi".

\- Oui, il n'a pas voulu me lâcher.

\- C'est pour ça que t'as été boire un café avec lui? dit Drazic dans un rire jaune.

Anita sut qu'il ne se contentrait pas de ce genre d'excuse et comptait bien lui raconter toute l'histoire même si elle appréhendait beaucoup ses réactions mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour le faire et espérait qu'il le comprendrait.

\- Excusez-moi et mon sandwich? fit la voix d'un client.

\- Oui, j'arrive, s'agaça Charlie avant de reporter son regard inquiet sur Anita.

\- Ça va aller?

\- Oui, j'ai juste besoin de m'asseoir, avoua-t-elle en portant une main à son front.

Elle se demandait encore comment ses jambes faisaient pour la soutenir tant elle se sentait affaiblie par sa course et la peur qui l'avait littéralement vidée.

Ryan lui indiqua la table sur laquelle il était quelques instants plus tôt et se dirigea là-bas tandis que Drazic, un pli soucieux sur le front, passa un bras autour de la taille d'Anita pour la conduire jusqu'à la banquette et la faire s'asseoir.

\- Faut le faire enfermer ce type! lança Charlie avant de les laisser pour retourner travailler.

\- Il s'est passé quoi au juste? demanda Ryan en s'asseyant en face de sa soeur.

\- Rien de grave, prétendit-elle.

\- Ce que je pige pas c'est pourquoi t'es sorti avec lui?

\- Ouais j'aimerais bien le comprendre aussi, maugréa Drazic.

Elle le sentait bien énervé, néanmoins il gardait une attitude protectrice envers elle qui la réconforta et prit place à ses côtés, passant discrètement un bras autour de sa taille.

\- Il s'est montré pressant et je ne savais plus trop comment m'en défaire.

\- Bah pourquoi t'es pas venu me le dire quand je vous ai vu ensemble? s'enquit Ryan, incrédule.

\- Tu veux pas aller lui chercher un truc à boire? lança Drazic uniquement pour faire partir Ryan.

\- T'as qu'à y aller toi! rala ce dernier.

\- Ryan, s'il te plait, lui demanda gentimment sa soeur.

Comprenant qu'il était de trop, Ryan montra son mécontentement en poussant un profond soupir mais accepta de les laisser.

\- Je reviens tout de suite, assura-t-il, d'un regard appuyé sur Drazic qui en réponse leva le pouce pour se moquer de lui.

Une fois que Ryan fut hors de portée, Drazic bougea sur son siège pour lui faire face.

\- Bon écoutes, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais tu dis rien à Ryan, d'accord, demanda-t-il, pas avant que tu m'aies tout raconté.

La jeune fille ferma un instant les yeux en approuvant sa demande d'un hochement de tête avant de les rouvrir et d'afficher un air navré.

\- Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je...

\- Tu m'expliqueras plus tard, décida-t-il d'un ton ferme, je passerai te voir tout à l'heure pour l'instant pas un mot à qui que ce soit à moins que tu veuilles aller porter plainte.

\- Non, non je ne veux pas, refusa-t-elle.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, grogna-t-il alors que Ryan revenait avec un verre de jus d'orange qu'il déposa devant sa soeur.

\- Merci, marmonna-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur la boisson.

\- Bon ben moi je vous laisse, annonça Drazic en se levant déjà de la banquette, je dois reprendre mon service.

Il fit quelques pas et se pencha vers Ryan.

\- Tu la quittes pas des yeux, t'as compris!

\- Oh ça va, c'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire.

\- Ben visiblement si puisque t'as même pas su la ramener chez toi, rétorqua Drazic d'une voix accusatrice.

\- Les gars, tenta Anita avant d'être interrompu.

\- Et comment j'aurais pu deviner qu'un de tes cinglés de copains la suivait partout? renchérit Ryan. T'es mal placé pour me donner des leçons.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire! le prévint Drazic.

Anita rejetta sa tête en arrière, cognant la banquette, exaspérée par leur prise de bec.

\- C'est de ta faute tout ça, cracha Ryan, si t'avais pas provoqué ma soeur et vanté tes exploits auprès de tes copains on en serait pas là!

\- Ryan, arrêtes ça! lui demanda Anita.

Elle savait que Drazic s'en voulait déjà suffisament sans qu'il en rajoute. Ce dernier ne répondit rien mais sembla accuser le coup avant de repousser violemment Ryan du plat de ses mains et de s'éclipser dans la réserve.

...

Au hangar

En poussant la porte de chez lui, Charlie remarqua sa petite amie assise sur le canapé.

\- Ah tu es là? fit-il. On ne devait pas revenir ensemble après le boulot?

\- Si mais j'ai dû partir plus tôt, expliqua Katerina avant de tapoter la place à côté d'elle. Viens t'asseoir!

\- Tu m'inquiètes, avoua Charlie en posant son sac sur le meuble le plus proche avant d'aller s'installer à côté de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci soupira, comme pour se donner du courage puis lui tendit un ensemble de document.

\- Art spec', lut Charlie. Aaa.. attend une minute, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Katerina, cette école est à des milliers de kilomètres?

\- En Australie occidentale, confirma-t-elle.

\- Mais je rêve ou ce sont des papiers d'inscriptions?

\- Non, c'est bien ça, dit-elle, l'air désolé. Olivia m'a appris que les inscriptions pour les auditions n'étaient peut être pas encore clôturées, je pensais que j'avais loupé le coche mais Ronnie m'a dit qu'en partant ce week end j'aurais encore des chances d'entrer dans cette école.

\- Non, non, attends deux minutes s'il te plait! lui demanda Charlie, les mains devant lui comme pour se protéger de ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer. Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire?

\- Je veux y aller Charlie, c'est ma chance et elle ne se représentera sûrement pas une seconde fois.

\- Pas une seconde fois, répéta-t-il hébété, mais des auditions ont lieu chaque année.

\- Non je veux dire que je n'aurais sans doute pas le courage de m'y représenter dans un an ou deux.

\- Alors tu..., bafouilla-t-il avant d'inspirer fortement. Laisse-moi mettre les choses au clair, tu veux quitter Hartley?

La jeune femme opina doucement de la tête, un léger sourire triste aux lèvres.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi Charlie, c'est moi, j'ai besoin de saisir cette chance.

\- Mais et ton année de Terminale et ton bac? Tu ne veux pas aller au bout?

\- À quoi bon, je sais que je ne l'aurais sûrement pas et même si je me donnais les moyens d'y arriver ça ne me servirait à rien pour ce que je veux faire.

\- Mais sans le bac...

\- Charlie, le coupa-t-elle doucement, j'ai pris ma décision. Je veux intégrer cette école d'art.

Charlie s'assit plus profondément dans le canapé en lâchant un profond soupir.

\- Et nous? Qu'est-ce qu'on devient?

\- Ça ne change rien du tout, lui assura-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Charlie laissa échapper un rire sans joie à cette remarque, peu convaincu mais la laissa continuer.

\- Je reviendrais te voir pendant les petites vacances et dis-toi que ce n'est l'histoire que de quelques années.

\- Quelques années, souffla-t-il.

\- Je pense que ça ne nous fera pas de mal de nous éloigner quelques temps, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix. Tu as dû remarquer que ce n'est plus comme avant.

Charlie acquiesça, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

\- Si notre couple est aussi solide que je le crois alors on y survivra!

Elle s'approcha pour déposer un baiser qui se voulait langoureux sur ses lèvres quand Charlie la repoussa, semblant prendre conscience de quelque chose.

\- Et le hangar, tu vas me laisser tout seul avec Drazic, réalisa-t-il avec horreur.

\- Non, pas tout seul, figures-toi que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour me remplacer.

\- Quoi? Alors qu'on a déjà eu un mal fou à trouver...

\- Oui oui, le coupa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, c'est toujours quand on cherche plus que les gens nous tombe dessus.

\- Et qui sait?

\- Mai, avoua-t-elle dans un rire qu'elle ne put contenir.

\- Quoi, ah non là dis-moi que tu me fais marcher?

Face au regard des plus serieux de sa petite amie, Charlie se passa les mains sur le visage.

\- Dis-moi que c'est une blague, lui redemanda-t-il d'une voix presque suppliante.

\- C'est la chance de ma vie, Charlie alors essaye d'être content pour moi, s'il te plait!

\- Oui, bien sûr je sais que c'est une opportunité en or pour toi mais tout va si vite, reconnut-il, sous le choc.

\- Je sais, j'aurais aimé plus de temps pour me faire à cette idée aussi mais je n'en ai plus.

\- Quand est-ce que tu comptes partir au juste?

\- Vendredi, j'ai vu avec Léo pour faire la fête au Sharkpool alors je partirai sûrement après.

\- Ça te permettra de faire tes adieux, pensa-t-il avant que Katerina ne réfute ses dires.

\- Non, je ne vais rien dire aux autres. Tu sais que j'ai horreur des adieux larmoyants.

Charlie passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, autant de lassitude que de tristesse avant que Katerina ne capture ses mains dans les siennes en signe de réconfort.

\- C'est dur aussi pour moi alors ne sois pas trop triste d'accord, lui demanda-t-elle.

Disant cela, une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune femme. Afin de lui apporter à son tour du réconfort, Charlie mit son propre chagrin et ses propres inquiétudes de côté et enlaça sa petite amie.

...

La porte d'entrée claqua, signalant à Anita que sa mère venait de partir effectuer sa garde de nuit à l'hôpital. Après maintes supplications, Anita avait réussi à convaincre son frère de taire la position dangereuse dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée quelques heures plus tôt, lui assurant qu'Hilary en aurait fait une maladie. Même si elle suspectait Ryan d'avoir déposé les armes par crainte que ça lui retombe sur le dos.

Assise en tailleur sur son lit, la jeune fille essayait de se concentrer sur ses cours, hélas son esprit rejouait inlassablement son face-à-face traumatisant avec Pete. C'est pourquoi quand elle entendit frapper à la vitre de la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter malgré qu'elle savait de qui il s'agissait et qu'elle attendait sa visite. Toutefois, son coeur se mit à battre la chamade en approchant de la fenêtre, redoutant les explications qu'elle devrait lui fournir.

Quelque peu hésitante elle tira le rideau sur le côté afin de s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de Drazic puis rassurée, ouvrit la fenêtre, le gratifiant d'un léger sourire.

\- Je peux? fit-il en désignant sa chambre.

Cependant, il n'attendit pas son consentement et enjamba la fenêtre comme la fois précédente pour entrer dans la pièce.

\- J'ai attendu que ta mère parte, dit-il dans un rire. Je commençais à me les geler dehors.

\- Je t'ai dit que tu n'étais pas obligée de passer par la fenêtre.

\- Ouais mais ça me donne une bonne excuse pour passer dans ta chambre, plaisanta-t-il.

Anita lui offrit un sourire forcé, pas vraiment d'humeur.

\- Ryan n'est pas là, lui apprit-elle.

\- Quoi, tu veux dire que t'es toute seule? comprit Drazic, redevenu sérieux.

\- Je suis chez moi, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'arriver? rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Tu veux un dessin? railla-t-il.

\- De toute façon, Ryan n'en a pas pour longtemps.

\- Heureusement que je lui ai demandé de ne pas te quitter des yeux, grogna-t-il. Quel abruti!

Elle alla fermer la fenêtre pendant qu'il continuait à pester contre l'idiotie de son frère.

\- Bon, c'est pas plus mal, reconnut-il, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir garder mon calme.

La jeune fille déglutit, sachant qu'il était loin de la vérité, quand il découvrirait ce qui l'avait poussé à rejoindre Pete il serait certainement furieux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec lui? exigea-t-il de savoir. T'as pété un plomb ou quoi?

\- C'était juste un café...

\- Et ne me sers pas l'excuse que t'as servi aux autres parce que je vais vraiment m'énerver.

La jeune fille sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- Tu veux quelque chose? lui demanda-t-elle essayant de retarder l'inévitable.

\- Non, je suis vraiment pas d'humeur, répondit-il d'un ton sec qui lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe.

\- Pete a réussi à me convaincre d'aller boire un café avec lui, lui dit-elle alors après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

\- Et tu l'as suivi comme ça, de ton plein gré?

\- Je me suis dit qu'après ça il me laisserait peut-être tranquille.

\- Ok alors soit t'es vraiment naïve et complètement stupide soit tu ne me dis pas toute la vérité.

Anita lui tourna le dos, aussi bien blessée par ses propos que pour fuir son regard puis se servit un verre de jus d'orange seulement c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de Drazic qui n'aimait pas beaucoup être ignoré puisque ce dernier contourna l'îlot de la cuisine pour la rejoindre.

\- Il t'a menacé d'un truc, devina-t-il.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux sans répondre et but une gorgée de son verre de jus d'orange.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça a un rapport avec moi?

Elle allait reprendre une gorgée pour échapper à son regard insistant mais il ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et lui prit le verre des mains malgré une faible protestation de sa part et la força à le regarder en lui relevant le menton.

\- Drazic...

\- Dis-moi tout, lui intima-t-il doucement.

Il recula de quelques pas afin de lui laisser de l'espace. Au pied du mur, la jeune fille ne pouvait plus reculer alors pour se donner un semblant de courage, elle reprit une forte inspiration.

\- Il m'a dit que tu travaillais sur sa moto dont la plupart des pièces ont été volées.

Drazic grogna avant de glousser d'un rire nerveux.

\- Quelle enflure!

\- C'est vrai alors tu répares sa moto?

\- Ouais, admit-il, tu sais que j'ai besoin de fric et je me suis dit que ça ferait une excuse pour le surveiller.

Anita approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Et je me doutais que les pièces avaient été volées, poursuivit Drazic, mais par pitié ne me dit pas que c'est juste à cause de ça que t'es sorti avec lui?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il pourrait t'envoyer en prison pour ça, dit-elle en confirmant ses craintes, les lèvres pincées.

\- Pour réparer une bécane toute pourrie, s'emporta Drazic, mais bon sang il n'aurait rien pu retenir contre moi.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, admit-elle.

Drazic émit un rire sans joie.

\- Sans blague, je sens que ça va me plaire!

Anita recula afin de s'adosser contre l'îlot, ressentant le besoin d'avoir un soutien physique pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui révéler.

\- D'après lui, ces pièces viennent du garage de ton père.

\- Quoi? s'écria Drazic.

Anita opina lentement de la tête tout en poursuivant ses révélations.

\- Je ne sais pas si tout est vrai dans ce qu'il m'a dit mais il m'a fait comprendre qu'il avait un contact au sein du garage et qu'il pourrait te faire facilement accusé s'il le voulait.

Drazic poussa un grognement avant de se retourner pour frapper son poing contre la surface plane la plus proche.

\- Fumier! ragea Drazic.

De ses mains il mima un étranglement, rêvant de serrer ses doigts autour du cou de Pete jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

\- Il a dit qu'il te ferait couler si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il disait, renchérit-elle, la voix étranglée par l'émotion.

À ces mots, le jeune homme fit volte face.

\- T'aurais été prête à aller jusqu'où, hein? cria-t-il, d'un ton accusateur.

Elle tressaillit, ses mots agissants comme des coups de poignards alors qu'elle prenait conscience de ce qu'ils impliquaient.

\- Je...

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? hurla-t-il, les nerfs tendus.

La jeune fille secoua la tête ne trouvant pas les mots. Ses larmes se mirent à couler et bien vite des sanglots incontrôlables la secouèrent de toute part.

Il était en colère contre elle, contre sa stupidité, sa naïveté et sa trop grande gentillesse mais la voir dans cet état lui fut insupportable. Sans attendre, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Le visage niché dans le creu de son épaule, Anita laissa ses larmes se déverser en torrent.

\- Je suis désolée, hoqueta-t-elle en pleurs.

\- Arrête, c'est moi, j'aurais pas dû, dit-il d'une voix honteuse.

De sa main libre, il caressa les cheveux de celle qu'il considérait à présent comme son amie, son alliée et tellement plus encore.

\- T'aurais pas dû faire ça. Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

Sa voix ne trahissait plus aucun reproche mais une profonde inquiétude tandis qu'il resserait son bras autour d'elle et invitait un peu plus sa tête à venir se nicher dans son cou.

Il fallut une bonne minute à la jeune fille pour se calmer et se détacher de l'étreinte réconfortante qu'offrait les bras de Drazic.

\- Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, reconnut-elle.

\- Pas pour moi, sûrement pas pour moi, ajouta Drazic avec force.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir été si stupide.

\- Dis pas ça! lui demanda-t-il fermement bien qu'il lui en voulait encore pour ses actes.

\- Je ne savais pas quoi faire, avoua-t-elle. J'avais tellement peur que tu te retrouve en prison.

Elle marqua une pause, l'air ennuyée.

\- Il m'a appris pour ton père.

Drazic secoua la tête, une expression désabusée et fatiguée sur le visage tout en soupirant d'irritation.

\- Si tu veux en parler...

\- Peut-être mais pas maintenant, décida-t-il.

Anita lui montra qu'elle comprenait son besoin de ne pas s'épancher sur le sujet d'un sourire triste et d'un geste de la tête.

\- Est-ce que tu as revu Pete?

\- Non et il ne vaut mieux pas, assura Drazic d'une voix dure. Il s'est sans doute tiré avec la bécane que j'ai réparé. Il avait prévu son coup ce salopard, je trouvais ça louche qu'il veuille précipiter les choses, j'aurais dû me méfier.

Il laissa échapper un rire noir.

\- J'ai saboté son tas de ferraille, il ira pas bien loin.

\- Alors il risque de revenir, s'inquiéta Anita.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et d'une pression douce mais ferme exercée sur sa taille l'attira contre lui.

\- Qu'il essaye seulement de s'approcher de toi et il le paiera cher!

\- Drazic je ne vais pas passer ma vie à regarder par dessus mon épaule, lui dit-elle d'une voix paniquée.

Le jeune homme fut obligé d'approuver ses dires dans un bruit rauque altérant sa respiration.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

\- Toi, rien du tout, affirma-t-il d'un ton sans appel. À partir de maintenant tu ne te mêles plus de rien.

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais il fut plus rapide.

\- Ah ah pas de mais, je suis sérieux Anita. Tu ne me refais plus jamais ça! Je ne le mérite pas.

\- Si tu le mérites, le contredit-elle d'une voix fragilisée par l'émotion de ce que ces mots représentaient.

\- Je ne te mérite pas, lui affirma-t-il, rectifiant sa pensée.

\- Bien sûr que si, insista-t-elle ses yeux bleus capturant les siens comme pour donner du poids à ses paroles.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi? se demanda-t-il dans un léger sourire mais d'une voix des plus sincères.

Il la fixa intensément, passant une main sur sa joue et la caressa de longues et agonisantes secondes durant lesquelles Anita le regarda avec une certaine incertitude puis voyant les yeux de la jeune fille glisser sur sa bouche, il n'y tint plus et réduisit la distance séparant ses lèvres des siennes, goûtant enfin au fruit qu'il s'était interdit de savourer. Et soudain il eut l'impression que chaque fibre de son corps reprenait vie, comme si la simple sensation de ses lèvres se mouvant aux siennes comblait le vide laissé en lui toutes ces années. Quand il avait cru la perdre, il s'était senti suffoqué tel un poisson séparé de sa seule source de vie, sans la présence de la jeune fille tout autour de lui, il manquait de souffle. Alors quand elle répondit sans réticence à son baiser et que leurs langues se touchèrent puis s'entremêlèrent, pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentit enfin chez lui.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Mercredi** (3e semaine)

Il était un peu plus de 7h quand Anita sortit de son lit. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'elle essayait de se rendormir mais son sommeil avait été entrecoupé par ses pensées. Tellement de choses lui trottaient en tête qu'elle se surprenait même à avoir trouvé quelques minutes de sommeil. Les événements de la veille tournaient en boucle dans son esprit et si elle aurait voulu en effacer certains elle priait pour que d'autres comme le baiser échangé avec Drazic restent gravés en elle. Leur relation avait pris un tournant drastique mais pas si surprenant car en toute honnêteté, elle s'attendait à ce baiser et le désirait seulement elle ignorait jusqu'à hier que Drazic partageait aussi ses sentiments. Certes, il y avait eu un franc rapprochement entre eux, des regards, des mots doux et taquineries partagés mais il se montrait toujours si détaché et réservé sur ses sentiments, qu'elle pensait que l'intérêt qu'il lui témoignait n'était peut être lié qu'aux événements du moment. Drazic se sentait coupable de lui avoir fait croisé la route de Pete alors il était naturel qu'il se montre si inquiet et protecteur envers elle comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui. Jusque là elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce traitement lui soit réservé.

Tandis qu'elle se coiffait les cheveux devant son miroir, un doux sourire naquit à ses lèvres en pensant au rouge qui avait teinté les joues du jeune homme après leur baiser. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi embarrassé et timide et elle n'aurait pas manqué de le taquiner à ce sujet si elle-même ne s'était pas senti aussi troublée. Après ça, il avait pris la poudre d'escampette, prétextant que Ryan ne tarderait sûrement pas à rentrer, la laissant complètement déboussolée et pleine de questions. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait? Est-ce qu'il avait pris cette marque d'affection au sérieux ou avait-il simplement réagit sous le coup de l'émotion, leurs nerfs ayant été mis à rude épreuve ce soir-là? Quand elle le reverrait allait-il prétendre qu'il ne s'était rien passé ou au contraire lui montrer que ce baiser représentait le début de quelque chose?

Anita sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine lorsqu'elle vit sa mère assise à table, non pas devant un bon petit déjeuner mais devant ses notes de cours.

\- Tu travailles encore? s'étonna-t-elle en allant à sa rencontre pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Et oui, je préfère étudier quand mon esprit est encore bien éveillée.

\- Mais tu as passé toute la nuit à l'hôpital, tu devrais te reposer, lui conseilla Anita.

D'ici la fin de la semaine, Hilary passerait ses derniers partiels de psychologie, une filière qu'elle avait passé quatre ans à étudier. Anita comprenait qu'elle soit angoissée mais elle en faisait trop et craignait qu'elle se tue à la tâche.

À cet instant, Ryan sortit de sa chambre l'air encore ensommeillée.

\- Mais contrairement à vous, mes chers enfants, je suis conditionnée pour tenir avec quelques heures de sommeil, assura Hilary. Tu peux remercier Ryan pour ça avec toutes les nuits blanches qu'il m'a fait passer.

\- Oh maman, j'étais un bébé, se défendit-il, vexé.

\- Ne pas faire ses nuits jusque 5 ans je n'appelle plus ça un problème de bébé, le taquina Hilary.

Ryan maugréa une réponse avant de boire son verre de jus d'orange tandis que sa mère retournait à ses cours en souriant. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa soeur qui prenait une pomme à côté de lui.

\- T'as passé une bonne soirée avec Drazic? demanda-t-il sur un ton accusateur.

\- Quoi? fit-elle prise de court.

\- Oh n'essaye pas de le nier, je l'ai vu sortir quand je rentrais.

\- Oui et alors? soupira-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est venu faire ici?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas! dit-elle fermement.

\- Vous sortez ensemble, c'est ça? insista son frère.

Irritée qu'il pense avoir un droit de regard sur sa vie sentimentale, Anita leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui répondre.

\- Il est venu prendre de mes nouvelles, ça te va?

\- Je veux pas le voir ici! décréta Ryan.

\- Pour qui tu te prends! s'insurgea Anita avant d'être interrompue par la voix de sa mère.

\- Qui ça? s'enquit cette dernière en levant le nez de ses bouquins.

\- Drazic, répondit Ryan d'une voix grondante.

\- Pourquoi, il m'a l'air très bien ce garçon, contesta Hilary.

\- T'as oublié ce qu'il m'a fait ou quoi? s'indigna Ryan.

\- Si ta soeur veut l'inviter ici, elle a aussi son mot à dire, affirma-t-elle. Et je fais confiance en son jugement, si elle a confiance en ce garçon c'est pour une bonne raison.

Anita s'enorgueillit de la réponse de sa mère, défiant son frère du regard, un large sourire crâneur aux lèvres.

\- Ouais ben tu diras peut-être plus ça quand il lui attirera des ennuis.

Peu amusée par sa répartie, Anita le bouscula sans douceur, satisfaite d'avoir réussi à le déstabiliser quand elle le vit se retenir sur un pied.

...

Comme tous les matins depuis qu'il avait emménagé provisoirement chez Marco, Drazic quittait l'appartement à l'aube, peu enclin à déranger la tranquilité de son hôte et d'autant plus désireux de ne pas croiser ses contacts peu recommandables. Il était donc une fois de plus sur la rampe de roller, seulement cette fois il se contentait de rester assis sur le rebord, pensif. Depuis la veille, un mauvais pressentiment ne le quittait pas. Il avait l'impression que sa rencontre avec Pete des mois plus tôt sur ce même terrain avait été orchestré. Bien qu'il avait conscience de friser la paranoïa, certains éléments concordaient dangereusement avec ses soupçons. D'abord il apprenait de son père que ses associés le surveillait de près, que ces derniers l'avaient menacé de s'en prendre à lui s'il ne transformait pas le garage en un repère de contrebande et même s'il avait encore beaucoup de mal à accepté le fait que son père ait eu à coeur de le protéger, ce que Pete avait révélé à Anita ne faisait qu'ajouter une pierre à l'édifice. Pete semblait avoir des contacts au sein du garage de Dragan, il connaissait même l'existence de ce fameux trafic de pièces volées alors penser qu'un des associés de son père avait engagé Pete pour le surveiller de près n'étais pas si insensé quand il y réfléchissait bien. Drazic frappa son poing contre la surface de la rampe de roller, les événements dramatiques de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire et il avait véritablement envie de traquer Pete dans le seul but de lui faire regretter d'être venu au monde. En pleine nuit, Drazic s'était réveillé en sursaut et en sueur après avoir vu en rêve les intentions de Pete se réaliser. Il en était malade rien que d'y penser et il ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit que c'était en grande partie de sa faute. Anita n'aurait jamais dû lui pardonner d'avoir mis sur sa route un psychopathe pareil et il se demandait encore pourquoi elle restait auprès de lui. Les choses qu'elle était prête à faire pour lui le dépassait complètement et l'effrayait parce qu'il se disait que tôt ou tard elle en subirait les conséquences. Et il n'était pas seulement question de Pete mais de lui. Il pensait sincèrement ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille, il ne la méritait pas, hélas il se savait égoïste et lâche et si elle-même n'avait pas le courage de rebrousser chemin, ce n'est pas lui qui le ferait car le moment de bonheur auquel il avait goûté la veille au soir lui avait été trop longtemps refusé pour qu'il le rejette.

...

Sur le chemin menant au lycée, Anita ne put s'empêcher d'observer ses arrières, se sentant à nouveau suivi. Ce devait être son subconscient qui lui jouait de vilains tours car elle doutait que Pete se risquerait à ce petit jeu une fois de plus, après son agression elle aurait pu le signaler à la police et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas savoir si elle l'avait fait ou non il devait certainement se terrer quelques part à l'heure actuelle ou avoir filé avec sa fameuse moto comme Drazic le suspectait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? demanda Ryan, l'air bougon.

Son frère faisait le chemin à ses côtés et la regardait de travers toutes les dix secondes. Son attitude le mettait sur le nerfs seulement elle ne parvenait pas à dissimuler son angoisse.

\- Rien, mentit-elle.

\- Tu ne m'as pas vraiment dit ce qui s'était passé hier, fit-il remarqué, accusateur.

\- Si je te l'ai dit.

\- Ouais, le copain de Drazic a été lourd avec toi c'est ça? fit-il, le ton incrédule.

\- Ils ne sont plus copains, le corrigea-t-elle.

Ryan secoua la tête, signe qu'il ne souhaitait pas prêter attention à sa dernière remarque.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement? voulu savoir son frère

\- Rien de grave, je t'assure, c'est juste quelqu'un qui a du mal à accepter qu'on lui dise non.

\- Si c'est rien de grave pourquoi t'arrête pas de regarder derrière toi?

Anita haussa les épaules, irritée par son insistance et à son grand désarroi, elle se surprit à regarder à nouveau autour d'elle quelques secondes trop tard.

\- J'aurais pas dû t'écouter, grogna son frère. Maman devrait être au courrant de ce qui s'est passé.

\- Quoi? non Ryan, dit-elle le doigt pointé sur lui en signe d'avertissement. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir ça, tu sais l'état dans lequel elle se mettrait et avec ses examens qui approchent on ne va pas lui rajouter inutilement du stress.

Ryan soupira fortement pour lui montrer qu'il désapprouvait sa décision.

\- Tu devrais aller porter plainte, ajouta-t-il d'une voix ferme.

\- Oh mais non, il n'y a pas de raison. Drazic s'est occupé de lui, il ne recommencera plus.

\- Ah ouais? fit-il, perplexe.

\- Mais oui si je te le dis.

\- Ben alors pourquoi tu flippes autant?

Agacée qu'il ait toujours réponse, Anita poussa agressivement son grand frère en avant.

...

Dès qu'il franchit la grille du lycée, Ryan laissa sa soeur pour aller sur le terrain de basket et engager une partie de basket avec Bazza et Ox entre autre. Anita aperçut Mélanie discuter avec Mai quelques mètres plus loin et fit quelques pas dans l'intention de les rejoindre quand son regard croisa celui de Drazic qui sembla l'avoir aperçu en premier puisque, juché sur ses rollers, il roulait jusqu'à elle.

\- Hey! le salua-t-elle avant de se sentir idiote.

\- Hey, fit-il en retour.

De façon plutôt maladroite, il avança son visage du sien et hésita quelques secondes avant de placer un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

Son embarras devait être communicatif car Anita sentit ses joues chauffer, incertaine de l'attitude à adopter avec lui mais aussi quelque peu déçue de n'avoir eu qu'un baiser amical sur la joue. Cela ne sembla pas déranger Drazic qui fit demi-tour, l'air de rien en direction du batiment, avançant lentement afin de permettre à sa camarade de suivre son rythme.

\- J'ai fait des cauchemards toute la nuit, avoua-t-il dans un rire à la fois nerveux et sans joie.

\- À cause de moi?

\- Ça aurait pu vraiment mal tourné hier, dit-il.

Elle perçut une pointe d'accusation dans sa voix et détourna les yeux pour les porter devant elle.

\- Je sais.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger pour moi, j'en vaux vraiment pas la peine.

Avant même qu'Anita eut le temps de le contredire, il enchaina.

\- Tu sais ce que j'en pense, c'était de la folie de faire ça. Tu aurais dû te douter qu'il n'en resterait pas à un simple rencard!

Bien qu'elle regardait droit devant elle, n'osant pas voir ses yeux briller de reproche, elle sentit son regard peser sur elle.

\- Honnêtement je ne sais pas trop à quoi je pensais, admit-elle en avalant sa salive avec peine.

\- Moi je sais, mais faut que t'arrête de penser aux autres avant toi, dit-il d'un ton presque autoritaire.

Afin d'avoir toute son attention, il se plaça devant elle, roulant à reculons dans la cour. Ainsi, Anita n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le regarder.

\- Si je dois avoir des emmerdes ce sera pas à cause de toi mais parce que j'ai fait la connerie de faire un entrer un détraqué dans ma vie. C'est pas à toi de payer pour ça.

Anita approuva à contre en coeur dans un mouvement de tête.

\- Je suis repassé chez Pete, j'ai même sonné chez ses vieux mais ils ne l'ont pas revu depuis hier, lui apprit Drazic.

\- Oui donc ça veut dire qu'il peut être n'importe où, soupira-t-elle.

\- Tu devrais aller voir les flics.

\- Drazic, rala-t-elle, fatiguée qu'on lui dise ce qu'elle devait faire ou non.

\- Ouais je sais tu ne veux pas y aller parce que t'as peur qu'il se venge sur moi, mais ça ne devrait même pas entrer en ligne de compte.

Elle dodelina de la tête, refusant de soutenir ses propos.

\- De toute façon, on ne sait pas où il est. Qu'est-ce que ça va changer si je le dénonce ils ne pourront pas le surveiller?

\- Non mais ils pourront lancer un avis de recherche.

\- Et alors il saura qu'on a prévenu la police et il mettra ses menaces à éxécution, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Non mais tu t'entends parler? fit-il remarquer dans un rire désabusé. Je sais me défendre.

\- Oh mais oui bien sûr, s'agaça-t-elle, mais peut être pas pour ce qu'il a prévu. Qui sait ce qu'il a manigancé d'autre?

\- Raison de plus pour aller voir les flics avant lui.

\- Tu sais, je pense qu'il est capable de te faire couler s'il le veut vraiment.

\- On parle de toi ou de moi, là? lança-t-il avec emportement, s'arrêtant à hauteur de marches menant au hall.

D'un geste sec il s'assit sur les marches pour retirer les rollers qu'il avait aux pieds.

\- Si je te dis d'aller voir les flics c'est pour toi. Ils le surveilleront de près et toi tu pourras arrêter de regarder toutes les deux secondes par dessus ton épaule.

\- Je préfère éviter, je ne veux pas que ma mère soit au courrant, prétendit-elle.

\- Mais oui, lâcha-t-il incrédule en levant les bras au ciel.

\- Et puis si tu es à mes côtés, je ne risque pas grand chose, dit-elle mi sérieuse, mi taquine en s'asseyant sur la marche au dessus de lui. C'est toi-même qui m'a dit que tu ne le laisserais pas s'approcher de moi.

\- Ohhh rigole pas avec ça! s'agaça-t-il.

\- Écoutes, si je le revois, je te promets que j'irais voir la police.

Drazic secoua la tête tout en enlevant sèchement son dernier roller.

\- Crois-moi, si je le revois trainer dans les parages les flics seront la dernière de ses préoccupations.

\- Alors tu vois je n'ai pas à m'en faire.

Drazic rétrécit ses yeux de colère avant de plonger dans son sac pour sortir ses tennis et les enfiler.

\- Tu prends ça trop à la légère, affirma-t-il.

À ces mots, il se leva, lui adressa un léger sourire comme pour la rassurer sur l'issue de leur discussion, lui montrer qu'il n'était pas en colère contre elle mais juste très inquiet, puis alla retrouver un copain qui lui faisait signe de le rejoindre depuis un moment. Restée seule, la jeune fille poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Il ne pouvait pas être plus éloigné de la vérité, toute cette histoire l'angoissait beaucoup et elle avait pleinement conscience du danger qu'elle courait seulement, aussi effrayant que fut cette pensée, elle tenait bien trop à lui pour ne pas mettre sa peur de côté afin qu'il soit en sécurité. Il avait tellement à perdre si jamais Pete passait aux actes, bien sûr il était innocent mais pourrait-il le prouver? Elle ignorait quels déboires Drazic avait eu avec la justice mais du peu qu'elle savait une incartade de plus et c'est derrière les barreaux qu'il se retrouverait.

...

\- Mélanie est-ce que tu as pu joindre le ministère de l'éducation? s'enquit Ronnie, assise sur une des tables face à ses élèves rassemblé par petit groupe de cinq.

\- Oui et on a obtenu une entrevue avec le ministre en fin d'apres-midi, répondit-elle en désignant brièvement Mai de la main, quelques rangées derrière elle.

\- Ça va être d'un ennui mortel, lança Bazza.

\- Il ne tient qu'à vous de rendre votre rubrique plus amusante, fit remarquer Ronnie, enthousiaste. Comment ça avance?

\- Oh pour ça elle le sera, assura Drazic avant de taper dans la main de Bazza et d'un autre de ses camarades.

\- Je vous rappelle que tout sera contrôlé par Bailey alors inutile d'essayer de monter un canular.

\- Vous nous connaissez Mademoiselle, rit Chris, c'est pas notre genre!

La moitié des élèves de la classe rirent à cette remarque. Drazic remarqua Anita se tourner vers son groupe, un air soupçonneux sur le visage et lui adressa un sourire malicieux. Elle essayait de le cacher mais un rictus amusé étirait le bord de ses lèvres, il semblait bien loin le temps où elle le gratifiait d'un regard désaprobateur et d'une grimace remplie d'aversion, désormais elle paraissait incapable de résister à ses plaisanteries.

\- Il faut qu'un groupe se dévoue pour faire la relecture! déclara Mlle Brooks, parcourant la classe.

\- Oh non pas nous Mademoiselle on est déjà pas sûr de pouvoir boucler à temps, grommela Ryan.

\- Dis tout de suite que c'est parce que je vous lâche pour faire cet entretien avec Mélanie, railla Mai.

\- Ben ouais tu vois sans ton cerveau, on s'en sort pas. Tu nous est indispensable, vraiment.

\- Oh ça va Ryan, s'agaça-t-elle, le poussant sans douceur à l'épaule.

Ce geste ne fit que divertir le jeune homme qui sortit les poings, faisant mine de chercher la bagarre. Elle donna une tape dans son poing le plus proche en le gratifiant d'une insulte entre ses dents.

\- Vous vous chamaillerez plus tard, je vous rappelle qu'il ne vous reste plus que dix minutes à travailler sur le journal! déclara Ronnie.

\- On est vraiment obligé de faire cours après? demanda Drazic d'une voix râleuse.

\- Ouais on pourrait faire l'impasse sur le cours d'Histoire, suggéra Katerina. C'est vraiment d'un ennui mortel.

\- Nous avons déjà perdu une heure de temps et je dois vous faire avancer dans le programme, je regrette. Alors je le redemande qui veut bien se dévouer pour la relecture?

\- On veut bien le faire, annonça la voix d'Anita après un long silence.

\- Ah merci, dit Ronnie en joignant les mains, je sais que ce n'est pas la partie la plus sympa mais c'est nécessaire.

\- Ça m'aurait étonné aussi, se moqua Chris à mi-voix.

Sans ménagement, irrité qu'il s'en prenne une fois de plus à Anita, Drazic le bouscula et le fit presque tomber de sa chaise.

\- Ce que t'es susceptible, ricana bêtement Chris en se réinstallant correctement sur sa chaise.

\- Fiche-lui la paix!

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as vous sortez ensemble ou quoi?

Drazic ne lui répondit que par un grognement.

\- Alors comme ça, ça y est, tu sors avec la miss je...

\- Va pas plus loin, le prévint Drazic, elle est pas comme ça, elle est cool et tu ferais bien de te rentrer ça dans la tête.

\- Ma parole vieux mais t'es vraiment accro, dit-il en ricanant de plus belle.

\- Oh ça va ferme-là! pesta Drazic.

\- Non je suis sérieux, ça se voit qu'elle fait plus que te brancher mais de copain à copain, méfies-toi!

\- Ouais parce qu'on est de super pote toi et moi c'est vrai, lança Drazic d'une voix pleine de sarcasme.

\- Soit pas comme ça! Ok, on s'est un peu foutu sur la gueule mais moi c'est pour toi que je fais ça. Je pense que tu vas vite déchanter avec une nana pareille.

À cette remarque Drazic lui envoya une oeillade meurtrière.

\- Mais si tu dis qu'elle est cool, ok, fit Chris en levant les mains en signe de reddition, je veux bien te croire.

\- Tu vas lui foutre la paix? lui redemanda Drazic sèchement.

\- Ouais, de toute façon on va pas passer le reste de l'année à se prendre le bec pour ça, dit-il en tapotant l'épaule de Drazic pour le dérider un peu.

...

\- Viens voir, fit Charlie en se tournant vers Anita. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça?

Installée en salle informatique, Anita délaissa les documents qu'elle était en train de trier et s'approcha de son camarade, le regard fixé sur l'écran d'ordinateur.

\- La mise en page est super! Je ne sais pas comment tu arrive à un tel résultat, fit-elle époustoufflée.

\- Ah ça c'est des années de pratique ma chère, dit Charlie en prenant une voix exagérément sérieuse. Et toi, comment ça avance?

\- Difficilement, avoua la jeune fille, je pensais pouvoir contacter quelques anciens élèves mais la plupart ne vivent plus à Hartley et ceux qui y sont encore ont à peine daignés me répondre.

\- Pourtant on ne leur demande pas grand chose!

\- Non c'est vrai mais dès que j'ai mentionné ce lycée, ils ont trouvé une excuse pour me raccrocher au nez.

\- Ça montre à quel point ce lycée les a marqué.

\- Oh c'est pas drôle, dit Anita, le rire dans la voix. Je pensais réunir quelques témoignages.

Charlie lui lança une moue désolée.

\- Tu devrais peut être essayé d'interroger d'anciens élèves d'il y a 4 ou 5 ans, pas plus. Ils seront sûrement encore ici.

\- Peut être mais ça ne m'avancera à rien, se désola Anita en se laissant tomber sur la chaise à côté de son ami. Il me faut des témoignages de ceux qui ont accompli quelque chose dans leur vie grâce à leur passage dans ce lycée pas de jeunes adultes qui entrent à peine dans la vie active.

\- Oui je comprends.

\- Tout ça me déprime, dit-elle d'une voix las.

Charlie l'observa quelques secondes, l'air soucieux.

\- Comment ça va depuis hier?

\- J'ai eu de la chance, reconnut la jeune fille.

\- Mais.. excuse-moi, je ne veux vraiment pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu te retrouver avec ce type?

\- C'est compliqué, tu sais et je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

\- D'accord, oui, excuse-moi, balbutia-t-il, je n'aurais pas dû te poser cette question je...

\- Non, y'a pas de mal, le rassura-t-elle. Et tout ça c'est grâce à Drazic, tu sais.

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- C'est grâce à lui si j'ai pu m'en sortir, insista-t-elle, son regard plongé dans le sien. C'est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Oui, j'admets que je l'ai peut être mal jugé, concéda Charlie. J'ai l'impression d'être complètement à côté de la plaque en ce moment.

Sur cette remarque, Charlie se frotta quelques instants les mains sur son visage, l'air las.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien? s'inquiéta Anita en se penchant un peu plus vers lui.

\- Oui, dit-il avant de se reprendre. Non, en fait ça ne va pas du tout.

\- Pourquoi ça? Ça a quelque chose à voir avec Kat'? dit-elle en croyant qu'ils avaient dû se disputer.

\- Oui mais pas pour les raisons que tu penses.

Il marqua une pause et commença à se mordiller la lèvre, hésitant à poursuivre.

\- Si tu ne veux pas en parler...

\- Non, en fait je pense que j'ai besoin de me confier à quelqu'un parce que je vais devenir fou à garder ça pour moi, avoua Charlie.

D'un regard compatissant et à l'écoute, son amie l'encouragea à poursuivre.

\- Katerina va quitter Hartley.

\- Qu... quoi? fit-elle abasourdi. Comment ça, quand?

\- D'ici la fin de la semaine.

\- Mais pourquoi? Est-ce que vous vous êtes disputés ou...

\- Non non, ça n'a vraiment rien à voir avec ça, la coupa-t-il, elle veut intégrer une école d'art en Australie occidentale.

Bouché bée, Anita resta un moment sans réaction tandis que Charlie se repassa une main fatiguée sur le visage et les cheveux.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle va aussi loin?

\- Apparement c'est cette école qu'elle a choisi, fit-il, la mine dépité.

\- Oh Charlie, je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Oui mais s'il te plait n'en parle à personne surtout, Katerina ne veut pas que ça se sache. Tu comprends, elle ne veut pas d'adieu larmoyant.

\- Alors quoi, elle va partir sans dire au revoir? demanda Anita, réellement étonnée.

\- En gros, oui, elle veut profiter de la soirée au Sharkpool pour voir tout le monde une dernière fois.

\- Whaa, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire, Charlie, souffla-t-elle, navrée.

Alors que Charlie se triturait nerveusement les mains devant lui, elle posa sa paume contre celles-ci en signe de soutien.

...

Le ballon attérit avec aisance de le panier de basket, Drazic allait le récupérer quand Ryan s'en saisit.

\- Tu faisais quoi avec ma soeur hier soir? dit-il en le pointant avec le ballon.

\- Ben sers-toi de ton imagination, le nargua Drazic en essayant de reprendre le ballon.

Mais Ryan le plaça rapidement sous son aisselle, ses yeux bleux brillant de défi.

\- Tu vas la laisser tranquille, le prévint Ryan. Tu lui a attiré assez d'emmerdes comme ça!

\- En attendant c'est pas moi qui laisse ma frangine se débrouiller seule pendant qu'un malade lui tourne autour.

\- Je croyais que tu lui avais règlé son compte à ce pauvre type.

\- C'est le cas, mentit Drazic.

\- La vérité c'est que tu sais pas où il est et que tu sais qu'il pourrait encore s'en prendre à elle.

\- C'est pas tes oignons! fit Drazic piqué au vif en faisant un pas menaçant vers lui.

\- Ben peut être que les flics penseront autrement, dit Ryan d'une voix provocante.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi, allez les voir, ta parole n'aura aucun poids!

\- Si tu t'inquiétais vraiment pour elle tu l'encouragerais à aller dénoncer ce détraqué.

\- C'est une grande fille, je n'ai pas à lui dire ce qu'elle doit faire, pesta Drazic entre ses dents.

\- C'est sûr que ça t'arrange bien! lui cracha Ryan.

Drazic mit un coup dans le creu de son bras afin de faire tomber son ballon et le récupérer mais lorsque Ryan lui empoigna sa chemise, il se débarrassa du ballon et le saisit à son tour par le col de son tee shirt. Ils allaient en venir aux poings quand le principal arriva sur le terrain de basket et s'interposa entre eux.

\- Oh c'est pas possible, bougonna Bailey. Séparez-vous tout de suite!

\- Si tu tiens à elle, tu vas la laisser! lui assura Ryan en raffirmissant sa prise sur la chemise de son rival.

D'un geste vif, ce dernier se dégagea de son emprise et le repoussa violemment.

\- Ça commence à bien faire vous deux, s'énerva le principal en se plaçant rapidement entre ses deux élèves dans le but de les séparer. La prochaine fois que je vous y reprend, ce sera deux heures de colle!

Drazic haussa les sourcils comme pour remettre en doute ses paroles.

\- Oh oui et croyez-moi je peux encore vous coller!

\- Si on refuse vous allez nous renvoyer, se moqua Ryan.

\- Vous voulez tester ma patience, Scheppers?

\- Euh nan ça va aller.

\- Que je ne vous y reprenne pas, le prévint une fois de plus Mr Bailey avant de se tourner vers Drazic. Venez avec moi!

\- Quoi, mais c'est pas moi qui ait commencé! se défendit Drazic alors que Ryan ne se cachait pas pour glousser dans son dos.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça, expliqua Bailey d'un ton plus posé, j'ai besoin de vous parler en privée.

\- Bizarrement ça m'étonne pas, grommela Drazic.

Drazic savait déjà que ça n'allait pas lui plaire, rien d'étonnant à cela puisqu' aucune conversation avec Bailey ne tournait en sa faveur. Il s'éloigna à pas rapide de Ryan et suivit le principal au fond de la cour.

\- Vous n'êtes sûrement pas au courant que le juge a finalement posé une date pour le procès de votre père.

\- Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt, dit Drazic, l'air indifférent.

\- Il passera au tribunal ce vendredi à 14h.

\- Et vous me dites ça parce que...? dit-il en laissant délibérement sa phrase en suspens.

\- Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer d'avis! assura le principal en tapotant gentimment le haut du bras de son élève avant de prendre congé.

La cloche sonna mais Drazic n'y prêta pas attention. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Bailey le poussait encore à plaider la cause de son père après les derniers mots qu'ils avaient échangés sur le sujet. Il pensait pourtant avoir été clair mais il fallait que Bailey lui fasse encore du chantage affectif. Enervé qu'il se soit une fois de plus ingéré dans sa vie et réussit à semer le doute dans son esprit, le heune homme donna deux violents coups de pied dans le banc qui lui faisait face avant de s'y laisser tomber et d'enfouir sa tête entre ses mains.

...

\- Je n'ai sans doute pas été assez clair l'autre jour mais les prochains cours de mathématiques se feront par groupe, souligna Mr Bailey. Veuillez vous rassembler s'il vous plait!

Cette annonce fut suivit de soupir et de grognements de la part de ses élèves dispersés au quatre coin de la classe qui obtempérèrent pourtant et gagnèrent leurs groupes respectifs. Anita et Charlie firent exception puisqu'ils s'étaient déjà installés ensemble en entrant. Trainant la patte, Drazic les rejoignit, bousculant Charlie et ne lui laissant pas le choix de s'écarter afin qu'il prenne place à côté d'Anita.

Anita lui fit les gros yeux, lui faisant comprendre que son attitude n'était pas très sympa cependant Charlie ne se laissa pas faire pour autant et contourna la table pour prendre place à la droite d'Anita.

\- Ne vous battez pas pour moi, les garçons, plaisanta-t-elle en se poussant pour faire de la place à Charlie.

\- Ducon, marmonna Drazic.

\- Ah c'est celui qui dit qui y est, le provoqua Charlie d'une voix plus taquine que méchante.

Néanmoins, Drazic n'était pas d'humeur. Anita ne savait si c'était à cause de sa démarche, de ses gestes agressifs ou tout simplement à cause de son expression fermée mais la suite des événements lui donna raison.

\- Viens me redire ça en face! s'emporta Drazic en se redressant d'un bond.

\- Drazic, il rigolait, lui assura Anita en plaçant rapidement une main sur le torse du jeune homme pour le calmer.

\- Tu devrais sérieusement travailler sur ton agressivité, lui lança Charlie.

La paume de sa main était toujours placée sur le torse de Drazic et elle le sentit se tendre sous ses doigts comme un animal prêt à bondir. Secouant la tête, elle lui demanda silencieusement de cesser les hostilités.

\- Charlie, ne renchérit pas, prévint-elle à son tour Charlie avant que la voix rauque de leur professeur ne l'interrompe.

\- Il y a un problème ici?

\- Non non, monsieur, vraiment aucun! mentit Anita, le regard appuyé sur Drazic qui n'avait pas lâché son adversaire des yeux.

Anita ignorait si Charlie le défiait également du regard mais quand Drazic décida finalement de baisser les armes, elle supposa que Charlie l'avait fait bien plus tôt car jamais Drazic n'aurait capitulé avant lui. Ou bien était-ce ses mots à elle qui avait fait mouche?

Alors qu'il se rassit à contre coeur, Anita posa une main apaisante sur son avant-bras, le secouant quelques secondes pour lui demander de ne pas en rajouter puis se tourna vers Charlie. Il avait déjà le nez dans ses exercices de mathématiques et ne semblait plus se soucier d'eux.

La première demi heure de cours se passa dans le calme, Bailey ayant autorisé les élèves à finir leurs exercices de la veille, tous se prêtaient au jeu sans trop de réticence, en revanche lorsque le moment vint d'interroger les élèves, les choses se gâtérent.

\- Drazic, veuillez me lire vos réponses, s'il vous plait! demanda Bailey en s'avançant vers leur groupe.

\- Nan, répondit-il, bougon.

\- Je vous demande pardon? s'étonna Bailey, aussitôt sur la défensive.

\- Demandez à quelqu'un d'autre! grogna son élève.

\- Mais c'est à vous que je le demande! Où est le problème, vous venez de les faire ces exercices.

\- Je peux répondre, monsieur, proposa Anita dans le seul but qu'il fiche la paix à Drazic car elle le sentait sur le point d'exploser.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous que je l'ai demandé! insista Bailey, buté.

Anita tenta de remettre sa main sur le bras de Drazic pour l'apaiser mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et se redressa déjà d'un bond.

\- De toute façon dans deux jours vous serez viré alors qu'est-ce qu'on s'emmerde à suivre vos cours?

\- Rasseyez-vous tout de suite et faite ce que je vous ai demandé! tonna le principal.

Mais Drazic n'en avait que faire de ses ordres, d'un geste brusque et agressif, il rassemblait ses affaires dans sa besace.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'affola Anita.

Il ne lui répondit pas, son regard noir fixé exclusivement sur Bailey et se fraya un chemin vers la sortie de la classe.

\- Revenez ici tout de suite! Si vous sortez de ce cours je vous renvoi.

\- Du chantage encore du chantage, maugréa Drazic en passant la porte sous les rires de la plupart de ses camarades.

...

Anita longeait le préau quand elle avisa Drazic en contrebas, sur le banc face au terrain de basket.

\- Drazic? fit-elle, surprise, quelque peu réticente à l'aborder après son éclat de colère en cours.

\- Ah t'es là, je t'attendais, dit-il en se levant pour la rejoindre.

\- Est-ce que ça va? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Je t'invite à déjeuner? s'enquit Drazic en éludant sa question.

\- Quoi maintenant? fit-elle, prise au dépourvu.

\- Ben oui, c'est l'heure de manger non?

\- Oui mais enfin tu es sûr que ça va?

\- J'ai pas envie de parler de ça, maugréa-t-il. Alors?

\- Tu es sûr que tu peux?

Sans le vouloir elle avait dû le froisser parce qu'il prit un air agacé.

\- Je te propose pas un restaurant 4 étoiles mais un sandwich, rala-t-il.

Elle dut hésiter une seconde de trop car il balaya finalement son offre d'un geste de la main.

\- Oh tu sais quoi, laisse tomber!

\- Drazic, essaya-t-elle avant qu'il ne l'interrompe de nouveau.

\- Si tu ne veux pas, t'as qu'à le dire! s'emporta-t-il, la mine vexée.

\- Oh sois pas ridicule, bien sûr que je veux déjeuner avec toi, lui assura-t-elle en posant une main à sa taille.

Le regard réticent que Drazic lui renvoya lui fit un petit pincement au coeur car il semblait douter de ses dires. Cependant, il paraissait d'humeur maussade alors elle essaya de ne pas prendre son attitude trop à coeur.

\- Bon alors on y va? dit-il finalement, en enroulant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

...

Drazic prit la main d'Anita pour l'aider à grimper sur le rocher qu'il avait repéré, jugeant que ce lieu serait parfait pour leur pique-nique improvisé.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de payer pour moi, tu sais, dit-elle en s'asseyant à même la pierre.

\- En général c'est la personne qui invite qui paye, rala-t-il tout en s'installant à son tour.

\- Je ne voulais pas te vexer.

\- C'est pas le cas, prétendit-il.

Pourtant le ton de sa voix laissait entendre le contraire mais il y avait aussi une touche d'indifférence qui fit dire à la jeune fille que son animosité n'avait sans doute rien à voir avec le déjeuner.

\- On pourrait sécher les cours? proposa-t-il soudain.

\- Euh, fit-elle hésitante. Drazic, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Pourquoi pas, il fait beau, on a la mer, la plage et je ne sais pas toi mais moi je suis en bonne compagnie.

À ces mots, la jeune fille sourit d'un air embarrassée, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- Moi aussi, souffla-t-elle.

\- Bon alors c'est cool, on peut passer l'aprem ensemble.

\- J'adorerai ça mais je ne peux pas laisser tomber les autres pour le journal, il y a encore tellement à faire et je peine déjà à faire ma part...

\- Ouais ça va c'est bon j'ai compris, la coupa-t-il, agacé.

Il fouilla dans le sac pour en extirper son sandwich

\- Drazic, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète, cherchant à capturer son regard.

\- J'fois pas du fout de quoi tu farles, éluda-t-il en faisant le clown, la bouche pleine.

Elle lui lança un air à qui on ne la faisait pas, un sourire irrépressible aux lèvres avant de redevenir sérieuse.

\- Fais pas l'idiot, c'est trop te demander d'être sérieux?

Drazic avala sa bouchée, lui montrant qu'il était prêt à l'écouter.

\- Est-ce que ça a un lien avec ta discussion avec Bailey?

\- Tu m'espionnes maintenant?

\- C'est pour ça que la police était au lycée l'autre jour, parce que ton père a été arrêté? continua-t-elle, ignorant sa réflexion.

\- On est obligé de faire ça maintenant?

\- Quoi?

\- Ça, fit-il en désignant tour à tour Anita et lui d'un geste de la main. On peut pas profiter d'être ensemble sans se prendre la tête pour une fois?

Anita aurait aimé lui accorder cette faveur seulement elle savait que ce n'était qu'une échappatoire de sa part, qu'il voulait fuir ses problèmes et que les ignorer ne les règlerait pas. De plus, elle sentait que quoiqu'il en disait, il avait désespérement besoin de se confier à quelqu'un et espérait qu'il ait suffisament confiance en elle pour dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur car elle avait envie d'être là pour lui.

\- Je.. commença-t-elle, cherchant ses mots. Ce n'est pas que je veuille casser l'ambiance mais je sais que quelque chose ne va pas Drazic.

Si le soupir bruyant qu'il poussa démontrait à quel point la conversation l'énervait, le regard noir qu'il lui adressa aurait dû la dissuader de poursuivre sur ce terrain.

\- Crois-moi, la dernière chose que je veuille c'est de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas encore une fois, mais tu as su être là pour moi quand j'en avais le plus besoin alors laisse-moi te retourner...

\- Ça n'avait rien à voir, la coupa-t-il vivement. C'est de ma faute si tu t'es retrouvé dans une sale posture mais ce qui se passe avec mon père c'est complètement différent.

\- Mais ça a de l'importance si ça te blesse autant.

\- Bien sûr que ça me blesse, qu'est-ce que tu crois? s'emporta-t-il. Que ça me fait rien que mon père soit derrière les barreaux, que ça me fait plaisir? Que je ne me sens pas minable de l'y laisser?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, dit-elle avant de se taire.

Elle comprit que ces accusations ne lui étaient pas directement destinées mais reflétaient ses propres pensées. Il avait sûrement essayé de se convaincre que l'emprisonnement de son père ne le touchait pas alors qu'en réalité, c'était tout le contraire.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'en fais, avoua-t-il, l'air défait.

\- Parce que c'est ton père, lui fit-elle remarquer en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Ouais le père de l'année, marmonna-t-il dans un rire sans joie. Tu ne sais pas le quart de ce qu'il m'a fait, tu ne sais pas qui il est ni comment il a brisé notre famille.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui avec Bailey? s'enquit Anita.

Elle souhaita aussitôt ravaler ses paroles par crainte d'avoir été trop entrepenante et qu'il se braque.

\- Mon père sera jugé vendredi, lui apprit-il dans un soupir.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Drazic, dit-elle d'une voix peinée, raffermissant ses doigts autour des siens.

\- Je sais que c'est mon père et tout mais je ne devrais même plus lui adresser la parole.

Anita hocha lentement la tête, signe qu'elle comprenait.

\- Où est ta mère? osa-t-elle lui demander d'une voix hésitante.

Voyant son regard s'assombrir, Anita se hâta de revenir sur ses paroles.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de répondre, je...

\- Elle s'est tirée y'a quelques temps, lâcha-t-il dans un haussement d'épaule nonchalant.

\- Oh Drazic, fit-elle, sincèrement touchée.

\- Nan, dit ce dernier dans un léger rire, crois-moi c'est la meilleure chose qu'elle avait à faire.

Anita ne comprenait pas comment une mère pouvait laisser son propre fils entre les mains d'un homme qu'elle devinait violent et même dangereux mais elle se garda de toutes réflexions.

\- Je comprends que la perspective du procès puisse te mettre dans cet état.

\- Non t'y es pas. C'est pas ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors? demanda-t-elle, confuse.

\- Bailey me fait culpabiliser à mort pour que j'y aille.

\- Bailey? s'étonna Anita. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça?

\- Oh il projette ce qu'il a foiré dans sa jeunesse sur moi.

Incrédule, la jeune fille haussa les sourcils, ayant du mal à saisir l'implication de leur principal dans l'arrestation du père de Drazic.

\- Mais c'est pas important, assura le jeune homme. Ce qu'il y a c'est...

Drazic ne termina pas sa phrase, sans doute gêné de la prononcer à haute voix.

\- Tu hésite à aller au procès, comprit-elle.

Pour toute réponse il laissa un rire nerveux franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, le regard fixé sur l'océan en contrebas.

\- Je ne peux pas prendre la décision à ta place mais je crois que si tu te pose la question c'est que tu as déjà ta réponse.

Drazic la regarda pensivement avant d'opiner légèrement de la tête.

\- Suis ce que te dicte ton coeur, lui conseilla-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole et plaçant la paume de sa main sur son coeur.

\- Ouais sauf qu'à chaque fois que je le fais je me retrouve avec un coup de poignard dans le dos, avoua-t-il avec amertume.

Touchée, Anita passa la main préalablement posée au niveau de son coeur derrière sa nuque, caressant doucement ses cheveux.

\- De toute façon qu'est-ce ça changera? Il va déjà prendre perpèt alors...

\- Mais de savoir qu'il aura eu ton soutien l'aidera à tenir le coup, essaya-t-elle de lui faire comprendre.

Sans crier gare, Drazic fondit sur ses lèvres, prenant une fois de plus Anita par surprise et l'immobilisant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne réalise le geste du jeune homme et n'y réponde avec fougue, mouvant frénétiquement ses lèvres avec les siennes et accentuant la pression de ses doigts sur sa nuque pour l'approcher toujours plus près. Contrairement à leur tout premier baiser, celui-ci était plus enflammé et semblait confirmer la nature de leur nouvelle relation.

...

À hauteur du lycée, Anita sentit la main de Drazic s'éloigner de la sienne et ne put masquer sa déception.

\- Alors tu ne viens pas?

\- Non, ce ne serait pas une très bonne idée, assura Drazic.

\- Oh mais Bailey est en tord sur ce coup-là, je suis sûre qu'il ne te chercha pas d'histoire.

\- Peut-être, fit-il en dodelinant de la tète, le sourire aux lèvres, mais ce n'est pas juste pour ça que ce ne serait pas une très bonne idée.

Au lieu de lui expliquer le fond de sa pensée il l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres.

\- Je vais avoir du mal à garder mes mains pour moi, plaisanta-t-il d'un ton espiègle.

\- Ah oui et alors? dit-elle tout aussi taquine.

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on nous voit ensemble? demanda-t-il, l'air réellement étonné.

\- Ben oui mais je vais finir par me demander si ce n'est pas toi que ça gène?

Il jeta alors un coup d'oeil aux alentours puis la saisit par la taille avant de la faire basculer en arrière, une main soutenant toujours son dos et l'embrassa sans retenue.

\- Ça te suffit comme réponse? lui demanda-t-il tout en l'aidant à se redresser.

\- C'était plutôt convaincant, rit-elle.

Elle ne pouvait ignorer les regards ahuris des élèves qui passaient devant eux pour entrer dans la cour de l'établissement mais elle s'en moquait et à en juger par le sourire satisfait de son compagnon, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. D'un geste, elle captura la main de Drazic et fit quelques pas en direction du lycée dans l'espoir qu'il la suive.

\- Allez viens, insista-t-elle en riant.

\- Nan, dit-il plus sérieux et d'une voix qui n'attendait aucune répartie. Je passe te chercher après les cours.

Elle fut forcée d'abdiquer et de poursuivre seule son chemin.

...

La bonne humeur d'Anita fut de courte durée car les regards réprobateurs et chargés d'hostilités que son frère lui lançait pendant les exercices d'étirements en cours de sport la faisait bouillir de l'intérieur. De toute évidence, il avait eu vent de la démonstration d'affection entre Drazic et elle un peu plus tôt et fulminait.

\- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, ne te fais pas prier Ryan! explosa Anita.

\- Non non, je t'ai suffisament mis en garde contre ce pauvre type maintant si tu es assez idiote pour ne pas voir qu'il t'utilise c'est ton problème.

\- Le seul idiot que je vois ici c'est toi!

\- Tu veux pas la lâcher un peu, intervint Michelle, c'est ta soeur pas ta petite copine, elle a le droit de sortir avec qui elle veut.

Katerina à la droite d'Anita cessa ses échauffements pour s'intéresser à la conversation.

\- Moi je veux lui éviter une humiliation publique mais après tout c'est vrai que ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

\- Oh ce que t'es mesquin et imbu de ta personne quand tu t'y met, lui reprocha Katerina. Sous prétexte que tu ne supportes pas Drazic, tu crois que les autres devraient penser comme toi.

\- Désolé mais je vois vraiment pas ce que vous lui trouvez toutes enfin c'est si c'est sûrement le côté mauvais garçon qui vous excite.

\- T'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à aller ennuyer? soupira sa soeur.

\- Tu sais quoi, t'as raison. T'es une grande fille capable de prendre tes décisions toute seule.

\- Merci, commença-t-elle avant qu'il ne la coupe.

\- Mais ne viens surtout pas me dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu!

Souhaitant sans doute avoir le dernier mot, il se leva pour mettre fin à la conversation, laissant Anita digérer ses paroles.

...

Au Sharkpool

Anita tira dans la boule de billard, manquant une fois de plus son coup. D'habitude, elle était plutôt douée à ce jeu seulement ce soir-là Drazic ne cessait de la déstabiliser par sa présence, faisant exprès de passer derrière elle lorsque venait son tour de jouer ou de se moquer gentimment d'elle à chaque coup raté. Tout ceci avait fini par lui faire perdre la main.

\- Drazic, ça n'a rien de drôle! s'agaça-t-elle, incapable pourtant de réprimer son sourire.

Ce dernier éclata d'un rire sonore et moqueur en prenant le tas de billet posé sur un coin de la table de billard.

\- Ah mais je t'avais prévenu de ne pas parier avec moi.

\- Oui et maintenant j'ai perdu presque 30 dollars, se lamenta-t-elle, la moue boudeuse.

Un sourire taquin aux lèvres, le jeune homme se pencha vers elle.

\- Je connais bien un moyen de les récupérer, fit-il la voix pleine de sous-entendu.

Il allait l'embrasser quand elle esquiva ses lèvres en penchant la tête sur sa gauche et en portant une main sur sa joue.

\- Oui c'est ça!

\- Allez, rien qu'un petit bisou quoi, fit-il faussement vexé.

\- Non, tu ne l'as pas mérité!

Il commença à lui faire son air de chien battu lorsque Mai arriva derrière Drazic en lui tapotant le dos.

\- Alors ça va mon futur colocataire! lança-t-elle, guillerette.

\- Quoi, attend qu'est-ce que tu racontes? s'enquit Drazic sans comprendre.

\- Ben oui, Kat' te l'as pas dit, on va vivre ensemble! lui annonça Mai en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la table de billard.

\- Au hangar? s'étonna Anita.

Mai confirma d'un vif hochement de tête tout en balançant ses jambes dans le vide. Anita devina alors qu'elle allait prendre la place de Katerina mais puisqu'elle était sûrement la seule au courant de son départ, elle n'ajouta rien de plus.

\- Oh génial! maugréa Drazic.

\- Ben cache ta joie surtout Draz, fit sa future colocataire dans un large sourire.

\- Euh tu m'excuse mais depuis le sale coup que tu m'as fait je n'ai pas développé une grande confiance en toi.

\- Ce que t'es susceptible alors, se moqua-t-elle, ce n'était pas une attaque contre toi tu sais.

\- Ben voyons.

\- Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai été un peu fort dans mes propos mais la fin justifiait les moyens, lui assura-t-elle. Je n'ai rien contre toi.

\- Ah ben tu m'en vois ravi! dit-il, pince-sans-rire.

\- Tu n'as pas toujours la lumière à tous les étages, continua-t-elle d'un ton taquin mais je te trouve plutôt cool.

Mai tapota l'épaule de Drazic afin de le dérider un peu puis sauta de la table sans se départir de son sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'entendre! lança-t-elle avant de se diriger vers une table.

Drazic rejetta la tête en arrière, riant de façon désabusée avant de reporter son attention sur Anita.

\- Je porte la guigne, tu crois?

\- Je pense que de ce côté-là, je te bat à plate couture, affirma-t-elle dans un rire léger.

\- Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer que la poisse attire la chance, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Et bien si on considère qu'en étant ensemble on pense positif et que de penser positivement rompt le mauvais sort alors ton raisonnement se tient.

\- Là tu m'as perdu, avoua-t-il

La jeune fille éclata d'un rire joyeux avant de passer ses mains derrière sa nuque et de l'attirer vers elle.

\- Oh vous pouvez pas faire ça ailleurs! lança Mélanie, l'air dégouté en passant devant eux pour apporter un café à la table où Mai s'était assise.

\- Frustrée peut-être? railla Drazic.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter de l'asticoter, lui demanda Anita.

\- Quoi, c'est elle qui me cherches!

Anita leva les yeux au ciel en riant quand son regard s'arrêta sur deux policiers en uniforme qui venaient de franchir la porte du Sharkpool.

\- Bogdan, Bogdan Drazic? appela soudain l'un d'eux.

À l'appel de son nom le jeune homme fit volte face tandis que tout amusement disparaissait de son visage.

\- C'est lui, fit l'un deux en reconnaissant visiblement Drazic.

Anita porta un regard affolé et inquisiteur sur le heune homme à ses côtés qui restait de marbre, les yeux fixés sur les policiers qui approchaient. Seuls ses poings serrés témoignèrent de son inquiétude.

\- Vous êtes Bogdan Drazic? redemanda bien inutilement l'un des policiers.

\- Vous le savez déjà, non, rala ce dernier dans une attitude renfrognée.

\- Vous allez nous suivre au poste de police.

\- Ah ouais et pourquoi je ferais ça?

\- On a reçu un appel anonyme dénonçant certaines de tes activités alors écoute on peut t'interroger ici, devant tes copains ou tu peux nous suivre gentimment au poste.

\- Je vous ai pas permis de me tutoyer, s'énerva Drazic alors qu'il sentait la paume de sa petite amie se poser sur son poing serré afin de l'apaiser.

\- Drazic, je crois que tu devrais y aller, lui conseilla-t-elle, d'une faible pression sur sa main.

\- Je crois qu'on a pas été assez clair, fit le second policier, on ne te laisse pas le choix.

\- Je vais le tuer, gronda Drazic entre ses dents en adressant un regard de connivence à Anita.

Anita approuva d'un mouvement de tête, suivant hélas le fil de ses pensées. Seul Pete pouvait être derrière cette dénonciation anonyme. Elle ne savait pas réellement de ce dont il l'avait accusé mais s'il avait mis ses menaces de la veille à exécutions, Drazic risquait gros. Elle sentit la main de Drazic lui échapper alors qu'elle aurait aimé le retenir.

\- Tu ne rentres pas seule! lui intima-t-il avant de suivre bien malgré lui les policiers sous les regards à la fois moqueurs et choqués des clients.

...

Drazic entra dans le poste de police, accompagné des deux policiers qui lui firent signe de s'installer dans un coin.

\- Tu bouges pas! fit l'un deux en invitant son collègue à le suivre.

Bien sûr, ils ne laissèrent pas Drazic sans surveillance, l'agent de police à l'accueil, tout en consultant son ordinateur, le scrutait toutes les cinq secondes comme s'il allait s'enfuir.

Assis dans un coin de la salle, Drazic se passa une main agitée sur le visage, ayant du mal à accepter le fait qu'il se soit fait avoir de la sorte. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Pete avait vraiment été raconter à la police mais il paraissait évident qu'il s'agissait de son oeuvre. Ce qui l'inquiétait d'autant plus c'est que Pete avait visiblement une idée derrière la tête pour l'avoir dénoncé, et il ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit que cela avait un rapport avec son obsession pour Anita. En se retrouvant ici, au poste de police, sous surveillance, il n'y avait pas grand chose que Drazic pouvait faire pour la protéger. Il craignait que Pete n'attende que ça.

Après dix bonnes à se torturer l'esprit l'un des policiers qui l'avait conduit jusqu'au poste revint vers lui.

\- Allez viens, l'inspecteur veut te voir! annonça-t-il.

Dans un grognement, Drazic se leva de sa chaise et suivit le policier jusqu'à une porte dont la plaque indiquait qu'il s'agissait du bureau de l'inspecteur Riley.

\- Merci, vous pouvez disposer, fit l'inspecteur Riley à l'intention du policier.

Celui-ci lui répondit d'un bref hôchement de tête avant de sortir en refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Tu veux bien t'asseoir!

D'ordinaire, Drazic serait resté de planton seulement s'il voulait prouver son innocence et amener l'inspecteur dans ses bonnes grâces, se braquer dès le départ n'allait pas l'aider.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? grommela-t-il en s'installant lourdement sur la chaise faisant face au bureau.

L'inspecteur ouvrit alors une enveloppe et en sortit une série de photos le montrant à l'arrière d'un camion en train de charger des cartons. Il reconnaissait bien cette scène et ne pouvait nier y avoir pris part, c'est lorsqu'il avait rendu service à Marco en déménageant certaines choses. Ce qui lui fit froid dans le dos c'est que ces photos semblaient avoir été prise du même appareil photo que celui que Pete avait utilisé pour prendre des clichés d'Anita à son insu.

\- Ça te dis quelque chose?

\- J'aidais des potes à déménager, prétendit Drazic en haussant les épaules. Je ne vois pas le problème.

\- Le problème mon petit père c'est qu'on a relevé le numéro de la plaque, expliqua-t-il en pointant du doigt la plaque qui était largement visible sur une photo.

Les yeux de Drazic s'arrondirent d'inquiétude.

\- Et ce même camion a été intercepté il y a quelques jours. Tu n'aurais pas une petite idée de ce que contenais la cargaison?

\- Non j'en sais rien, affirma le jeune homme. Quand je rends service à des copains je fouille pas dans leurs affaires.

\- Oui, oui, fit l'inspecteur en se grattant le menton avant de retirer les photos de sous son nez.

Drazic avait un affreux pressentiment, si jamais ce qu'il avait déchargé était ce qu'il pensait alors il était fichu.

\- La personne qui nous a appelé est sûrement la même qui nous a transmis ces clichés.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça? demanda Drazic, appréhendant la réponse qui confirmerait ses craintes.

\- On t'a accusé de tremper dans le trafic de pièces volées au garage de ton père et dans ce camion, devine ce qu'il y avait?

Drazic se mordit la lèvre supérieure avec rage alors que l'évidence lui sautait aux yeux, Pete avait non seulement mis ses menaces à exécutions mais l'avait sans doute surveillé pendant des semaines, peut-être plus, ce n'était pas une coïncidence s'il l'avait rencontré mais un coup savamment orchestré et il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il était en contact étroit avec les associés de son père. Son père était-il au courant que ses associés avait engagé quelqu'un pour surveiller ses moindres et faits et gestes? Était-ce la raison pour laquelle il gardait le silence et préférait se laisser accuser? Et Marco? Il ne savait pas le rôle que Marco avait joué là-dedans. Hélas, il refusait de croire que ces événements soient arrivés par hasard, c'était bien trop gros! Si ce n'était pas une malheureuse coïncidence alors cela signifiait que Marco avait des contacts avec Pete et que ce dernier était celui qui l'avait convaincu de participer à ce chargement de pièces volées dans le seul but de faire accuser Drazic. En toute franchise, Drazic préférait cette explication à celle où Marco l'aurait sciemment trahi.

\- Voilà comment je vois les choses, soit tu as travaillé au sein du garage de ton père et tu es complice au même titre que lui du trafic de ses associés soit...

\- Nan c'est n'importe quoi, gronda Drazic en lui coupant la parole.

\- Soit, reprit l'inspecteur d'une voix plus ferme, tu n'as aucune idée dans quoi tu as pris part en déménageant ses cartons.

\- J'en savais rien, assura Drazic. On m'a piégé.

L'inspecteur accepta ses dires d'un hochement de tête, l'encourageant d'un regard soutenu à continuer.

\- Écoutez, je sais à quoi ça ressemble mais il y a quelque chose que vous ne savez pas.

À cet instant, on frappa à la porte du bureau.

\- Entrez! fit l'inspecteur d'un ton peu cordial.

\- Désolé de vous déranger mais y'a une jeune fille qui souhaiterait vous parler, fit l'un des policiers qui avait amené Drazic au commissariat.

\- Et bien ça va devoir attendre car je suis en plein interrogatoire.

\- Non en fait je crois que les deux cas sont liés, expliqua le policier alors qu'il adressa un regard à Drazic.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, incrédule avant qu'un éclair de lucité ne le traverse. Non, elle n'aurait pas fait ça?

\- Prenez son nom et sa déposition, je verrai plus tard.

\- Excusez-moi d'insister mais ça semble vraiment urgent, dit le policier d'un air ennuyé.

\- Bon très bien, faite-la entrer! capitula l'inspecteur Riley d'une voix agacée.

Drazic avait vu juste, c'était bien Anita en chair et os qui se tenait dans le chambranle de la porte. Il était déchiré entre l'envie de lui hurler dessus pour être venu seule jusqu'ici et l'envie de la remercier pour son geste car il était évident qu'elle s'était décidée à mettre les pieds dans ce commissariat pour lui venir en aide. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit mêlée à toute cette sombre histoire hélas, sans le vouloir, elle y était plongée jusqu'au cou.

...

Au Sharkpool

\- Rhoo, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? demanda Léo, la voix irritée.

Dès qu'elle avait vu son patron arriver au Sharkpool et se planquer dans son bureau, Katerina était venu le voir pour discuter de certaines chose qui selon elle ne pouvait pas attendre. Ce n'était pas au goût de Léo qui aurait aimé profiter de sa tranquilité et il ne se cacha pour lui montrer à quel point elle le dérangeait mais ce qu'elle avait à lui annoncer enfoncerait définitivement le clou.

\- Je vais quitter Harley, annonça-t-elle tout-de-go, sans tergiverser.

\- Quoi? Tu veux bien répéter ça?

\- Je pars en Australie occidentale pour intégrer une école de danse.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là? s'énerva Léo à l'adresse de Katerina.

\- Je ne te ferais pas ça si je n'avais pas déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour me remplacer, assura Katerina.

\- Alors d'abord j'apprends que l'un de mes employés s'est affiché devant tous les clients en train de se faire arrêter par les flics et maintenant toi, mon meilleur élément qui m'annonces que tu m'abandonnes! C'est une caméra caché ou quoi?

\- Je suis désolée, Léo mais je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, dit-elle d'un ton sans appel.

\- Et Charlie, il va se tirer lui aussi?

\- Non Charlie reste ici.

\- Ouais ben à choisir j'aurais préféré le contraire, grogna Léo.

\- Je vais te manquer, hein, fit remarquer Katerina.

\- Une petite emmerdeuse comme toi ça se trouve pas sous le sabot d'un cheval, dit-il d'un ton renfrogné.

\- Oh toi aussi tu vas me manquer, minauda-t-elle en prenant un air contrit.

\- Ouais bon ça va, ça va, fit-il agacé. Et qui est cet employé miracle qui va te remplacer au pied levé?

\- Mai, elle passe souvent ici. Elle était là tout à l'heure.

\- Ça me dit rien mais dis-lui bien qu'elle a intérêt à bien travailler parce que si c'est ta remplaçante je vais devoir placer la barre très haute.

Katerina toucha son coeur, exagérément touchée avant de rire.

\- Je suis sûre que tu vas l'adorer.

...

\- Vous vous connaissez tous les deux? s'enquit l'inspecteur Riley en observant les regards échangés entre Drazic et Anita.

\- Oui nous sommes ensemble au lycée, dit la jeune fille.

\- Viens t'asseoir s'il te plait! lui proposa-t-il gentimment en lui désignant le siège vacant à côté de Drazic.

D'un pas peu assuré, Anita fit ce qui lui était demandé.

\- Je suis venue porter plainte monsieur, expliqua-t-elle en levant un regard hésitant vers Drazic qui ne semblait pas avoir décoléré.

\- Ton nom s'il te plait? demanda-t-il dans un soupir las tout en sortant un calepin pour prendre des notes.

\- Anita Scheppers, répondit-elle docilement.

\- Bien alors, Anita, dis-moi un peu ce qui t'arrive!

\- Je voudrais porter plainte pour harcèlement physique et moral, monsieur.

L'inspecteur Riley haussa les sourcils, un air de parfait incompréhension inscrit sur le visage.

\- Je veux bien prendre ta déposition mais en quoi cela concerne notre ami ici présent?

\- J'ai de bonne raison de croire que celui qui m'a harcelé est aussi celui qui a dénoncé mon camarade.

Embarrassée, elle lança un regard à ce dernier qui lui l'encouragea silencieusement à continuer.

\- Tu aurais un nom à me donner?

\- Pete... répondit-elle abruptement avant de sécher.

\- Pete Collard, rectifia Drazic.

\- Collard, Collard, répéta pensivement l'inspecteur, ce nom me dit quelque chose.

\- Il a été jugé pour harcèlement et agression sexuelle, dit Drazic.

\- Oui en effet, approuva l'inspecteur, je me souviens qu'il a bénéficié d'une remise de peine pour bonne conduite.

\- Ouais ben il a bien caché son jeu, maugréa Drazic.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que ce Pete a un lien avec l'affaire de ton copain? s'étonna l'inspecteur, interrogeant Anita du regard.

\- Parce qu'il m'a menacé de nuir à Drazic si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il voulait, avoua-t-elle en tripotant sans discontinuer ses mains. J'ai dû le suivre et ça aurait pu très mal se terminer.

\- Et tu étais au courant de ça? demanda-t-il à Drazic, les yeux pointés sur lui. Tout ça c'est passé quand?

\- Hier et c'est grâce à lui si je suis encore ici, annonça Anita, tournant la tête vers Drazic.

Il lui envoya un regard rassurant et prit l'une des mains tremblantes d'Anita dans les siennes. Elle avait eu ce geste pour lui bon nombre de fois et elle devait avouer que cela avait un réel effet apaisant, en quelques secondes elle se sentit plus sereine.

\- Oui je vois, fit l'inspecteur qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de cette démonstration d'affection.

Il se leva, contourna son bureau et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord de celui-ci afin de faire face aux deux jeunes gens.

\- Bien les jeunes maintenant je vais vous demander de me dire exactement ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce Pete et essayer de n'oublier aucun détails.

\- Eh bien Pete m'a reperé à la sortie du lycée...

\- C'est de ma faute si elle l'a rencontré, la coupa Drazic.

\- Drazic! le réprimanda-t-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Quoi, c'est vrai non, il ne t'aurais jamais cherché si je ne t'avais pas provoqué ce jour-là et tu le sais aussi bien que moi alors n'essaye pas de me trouver des excuses.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire, t'es copain avec Pete Collard? s'enquit l'officier de police.

\- Ouais, admit Drazic, je savais qu'il avait été en taule mais je n'ai su que plus tard pourquoi et on avait déjà bien sympathisé.

\- T'as de drôle de fréquention mon grand, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- La seule chose dont il est coupable c'est d'avoir placé sa confiance en quelqu'un qui n'en valait pas la peine, le défendit Anita. Drazic ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête ni qu'il se servirait de moi pour l'atteindre.

\- Très bien admettons, fit l'inspecteur en se passant une main sur le visage. Tout ça ne me dit toujours pas en quoi Collard serait mêlé à notre affaire. Qu'il ait fait des menaces à Drazic ne prouve rien.

\- Il a des contacts au garage de mon père, j'en suis persuadé. Je crois qu'il connait l'un de ses associés et que ce n'est pas un hasard si je l'ai rencontré.

Stupéfaite, Anita fut momémentanément à court de souffle. Elle ignorait comment Drazic en était venu à une telle conclusion mais il paraissait plus sérieux que jamais.

\- C'est une lourde accusation, tu sais? lui signala l'inspecteur Riley.

\- Il m'a fait réparer sa moto sans me dire que les pièces avaient été volées et provenaient du garage de mon père.

\- Et bien sûr, tu n'en savais rien? demanda l'inspecteur, dubitatif.

\- Non, dit Drazic dans un demi mensonge. Moi j'ai fait que la réparer pour aider un copain. Mais il s'est servi de ça pour forcer Anita à le suivre hier.

\- Très bien, je vais te demander de disposer, dicta l'inspecteur à l'intention d'Anita. Mon collègue va prendre ton dépôt de plainte complet dans la pièce d'à côté.

La jeune fille acquiesça et commença à se lever quand elle sentit la main de Drazic serrer la sienne, refusant de la lâcher.

\- Tu m'attends, d'accord?

\- Ah non mon grand, contesta l'inspecteur, toi tu vas être mis au chaud pour la nuit.

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas le mettre en prison, il n'a rien fait de mal, protesta Anita. Vous n'avez aucune preuve.

\- Si ils en ont, lui apprit Drazic, l'air navré.

\- Il va rester en garde à vue cette nuit, nous aviserons demain.

Anita voulait contester cette décision, essayer de convaincre l'officier de police que Drazic avait été piégé et ne méritait pas d'être enfermé derrière des barreaux seulement s'il y avait des éléments prouvant sa culpabilité, toutes ses explications seraient vaines.

\- Je t'expliquerai, lui promit Drazic en prenant le visage d'Anita en coupe. T'en fais pas pour moi!

Elle approcha son visage du sien, pensant qu'il allait l'embrasser comme elle s'y attendait mais au lieu de ça il maintint sa tête à une distance raisonnable, ancrant ses yeux aux siens comme pour lui faire passer un message.

\- Tu me laisse règler ça!

Son ton était doux mais ferme, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le fait qu'elle soit venu porter plainte uniquement pour le tirer de ce mauvais pas et en mettant une fois de plus sa sécurité en jeu. Il était vrai qu'elle avait agi quelque peu imprudemment et sans réfléchir en sortant du Sharkpool seule pour se rendre au poste de police, ignorant le danger qui rôdait toujours.

\- Allez ça suffit les tourtereaux! Viens, je vais te montrer le chemin, fit l'inspecteur en ouvrant la porte, invitant Anita à le suivre.

\- Non attendez, elle ne peut pas rentrer seule, s'opposa Drazic en faisant quelques pas vers elle. Pete traine toujours dans la nature.

\- C'est pourquoi nous allons prendre la déposition de ta copine et mettre tout en oeuvre pour le retrouver.

\- Ouais et pendant que vous perdrez votre temps à le rechercher, lui il aura le temps de s'en prendre à elle, affirma Drazic d'une voix remplie d'inquiétude.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Nous allons appeler son tuteur légal, il ou elle va venir la chercher.

\- Génial, se désola Anita.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, avoua Drazic, les dents serrés avant de se tourner vers Anita.

Il fit mine de prendre les mains d'Anita dans les siennes mais l'inspecteur, à bout de patience, poussa légèrement Anita vers la sortie.

\- Allez ça suffit, j'ai encore pas mal de chose à mettre au clair avec ton petit copain.

Le coeur lourd, Anita obtempéra, contrariée de laisser Drazic se défendre seul puis suivit le chemin indiqué par l'inspecteur, angoissée et embarrassée à l'idée de raconter le harcèlement dont elle avait été victime.

...

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, s'il essaye de me faire plonger c'est parce qu'il veut m'écarter pour mieux s'en prendre à Anita, s'exclama Drazic tandis que l'inspecteur Riley regagnait son bureau.

\- Il ne lui arrivera rien, on va s'en assurer, dit l'inspecteur en refermant la porte.

\- Oh oui parce que ça me réconforte vachement, dit Drazic dans un rire jaune. Je suis coincé ici et le mec qui m'a tendu un piège est dans la nature en train de préparer un coup tordu contre ma copine.

\- Rassieds-toi s'il te plait! lui demanda l'inspecteur Riley.

Drazic grogna une réponse inintelligible tout en faisant ce qui lui était demandé.

\- J'y crois pas, ce mec agresse des nanas, il a été enfermé des mois pour ça et c'est moi qu'on arrête? C'est le monde à l'envers.

\- Il sera arrêté bien assez tôt, fais-moi confiance.

\- Pfff, souffla le jeune homme, rageux. Vous comprenez rien, ce type ça fait des mois qu'il me surveille, il attendait juste le bon moment pour frapper. Je sais pas ce qu'il avait vraiment prévu mais ce que je sais c'est qu'à partir du moment où il a rencontré Anita ses plans ont changés et il n'a eu qu'un but c'est de se rapprocher d'elle par tous les moyens possible. Je suppose qu'il a dû remarquer que je comptais pour elle puisqu'il s'est servi de moi pour lui nuir.

Durant son monologue, l'inspecteur Riley n'avait cessé d'approuver ses dires d'un lent mouvement de tête.

\- Je suis sûr et certain qu'il connait les associés de mon père et qu'il trafique avec eux, ajouta Drazic.

\- Je te crois, dit l'inspecteur Riley en se replaçant debout devant son bureau et face à Drazic.

\- Vous me croyez? répéta Drazic, abasourdi.

\- Je vais te dire ce que j'en pense, dit l'inspecteur, les bras croisés. Tu as un casier, t'as déjà trempé dans des affaires de vol pas très reluisantes seulement je crois effectivement que tu as été piégé.

\- Comment vous pouvez en être sûr? s'étonna Drazic.

\- Ah je ne suis sûr de rien, reconnut l'inspecteur Riley en décroisant les bras pour retourner derrière son bureau, mais je connais mon métier et je connais le profil de ceux qui trempent dans ce genre d'affaire, je sais comment ils opèrent et à quelle genre de menace ils ont recours.

Drazic approuva d'un mouvement de tête, le laissant poursuivre.

\- N'oublies pas que je suis sur le dossier de ton père et je sais que la principale raison pour laquelle il n'a pas nommé son deuxième associé c'est par crainte des retombées. Et puisqu'il est derrière les barreaux ce n'est pas difficile de comprendre à qui il faisait allusion en disant ça.

Drazic avait envie de placer des boules quies dans ses oreilles afin de ne plus entendre même si à présent, avec le recul et tous les éléments en main il ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence.

\- Que tu le crois ou non ton père a essayé de te préserver.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un moment, refusant encore de croire que son père ait agi pour son bien et luttant avec sa raison qui lui apportait la vérité sur un plateau.

\- Et vous allez quand même me mettre en taule? railla-t-il en rouvrant les yeux, décidant de se concentrer sur l'instant.

\- Ce n'est qu'une garde à vue, corrigea l'officier de police.

\- Vous m'excuserez mais je vois pas vraiment la différence, ragea Drazic.

\- On a la preuve que tu as participé à un délit, conscient ou non, les faits sont les mêmes, expliqua l'inspecteur d'une voix désolée.

\- Génial, super, y'a pas à dire j'ai la guigne, maugréa Drazic.

...

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aies caché ça! gronda Hilary en ouvrant la porte de chez elle suivit de sa fille.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, maman.

\- Mais enfin, Anita, tu sais que ça aurait pu aller très loin? s'emporta sa mère en claquant la porte. Tu aurais dû aller porter plainte tout de suite et ne me fais pas croire que c'est uniquement pour me préserver que tu n'as rien dit.

Sa fille allait répliquer lorsqu'une voix la devança.

\- C'est à cause de Drazic! lança Ryan qui descendait les escaliers.

Anita leva les yeux et les bras au ciel en même temps qu'elle se tournait vers lui.

\- Tu arrêtes! dit-elle. C'est le seul qui m'a apporté son soutien dans toute cette histoire.

\- Forcément puisque tu ne disais rien et c'est uniquement de la faute de Drazic, affirma Ryan en avançant droit vers sa soeur. C'est lui qui t'a empêché de le faire.

\- Oh tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi! s'agaça-t-elle en le repoussant du plat de la main.

\- C'est l'un des copains de Drazic qui l'a agressée et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas porté plainte, parce qu'il l'a convaincu de se taire.

\- Ça suffit Ryan, le prévint Hilary avec fermeté. Tout ça ne sont que des suppositions et j'apprécierais que tu ne te mêles pas de cette conversation.

\- Ouvre les yeux, bon sang! dit Ryan avec emportement. Il l'a complètement embobinée et maintenant elle serait prête à faire n'importe quoi pour lui éviter d'avoir des emmerdes.

\- Tu ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles! l'accusa Anita la mine dégoutée.

\- Tu ne peux pas la laisser le fréquenter, renchérit Ryan sous l'air outré de sa soeur.

\- Parce que tu sors avec ce Drazic? comprit Hilary, peu enthousiaste.

\- Oui, je l'aime beaucoup.

\- C'est qu'un pauvre type et quand tu t'en rendras compte il sera trop tard! fit Ryan aussi bien à l'intention de sa soeur que de sa mère.

\- Oh et dire que je songeais sérieusement à vous laisser! marmonna Hilary entre ses dents.

\- Quoi? firent ses enfants à l'unisson.

\- Oh rien, nous en reparlerons demain. Je suis bien trop énervée pour avoir cette conversation maintenant.

Anita et Ryan se lancèrent un bref regard interrogateur, se demandant si l'autre savait à quoi faisait allusion leur mère.

\- Quand à toi Ryan, reprit Hilary d'une voix sévère, ce n'est pas à toi de décider si ta soeur doit ou non fréquenter ce garçon.

\- Non c'est toi qui devrais intervenir, assura Ryan.

\- Je ne ferai rien de tel, rétorqua cette dernière.

\- Alors tu vas la laisser sortir avec un criminel? s'insurgea Ryan.

\- Oh, on aura tout entendu, grogna Anita avant de se tourner vers sa mère. Maman, il a été piégé, je te l'ai expliqué.

\- Oui oui, j'ai bien entendu, la rassura Hilary. Pour l'instant, il n'est pas question de t'empêcher de le voir...

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à la remercier, soulagée mais Hilary poursuivit d'une voix plus ferme.

\- Mais s'il est jugé coupable tu devras couper les ponts avec lui!

\- Je ne ferais jamais ça, répliqua Anita aussitôt.

Hilary laissa un profond soupir de lassitude mêlé d'inquiétude lui échapper.

\- Chaque chose en son temps, décida-t-elle. Pour l'heure nous devons nous concentrer sur ce Pete et nous assurer qu'il garde ses distances avec toi.

\- Je vais m'en assurer, promit Ryan d'un ton irrévocable. Il va regretter le jour où il est né celui-là.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'entendais pas là, Ryan mais nous devons protéger Anita.

\- Je suis là vous savez? s'agaça la principale intéressée qui n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on parle d'elle comme si elle n'était pas dans la pièce.

\- Tant que cette histoire ne sera pas règlée, tu ne mettras plus les pieds au lycée, décida Hilary.

\- Quoi? s'indigna Anita.

\- Je préviendrais les professeurs et nous trouverons une solution pour que tu ne prennes pas de retard.

\- Il n'en est pas question, protesta la jeune fille.

\- Je suis encore ta mère et...

\- Ce serait le laisser gagner. Je ne lui donnerais pas cette satisfaction, assura Anita.

\- Là je suis d'accord avec Anita, dit également Ryan, contre toute attente opposé à cette idée.

\- Tu as une meilleure idée? lui demanda Hilary, réellement soucieuse.

\- Oui, je ne la quitterai pas des yeux mais elle ne va pas manquer les cours à cause d'un dégénéré.

\- Exactement, approuva sa soeur, en plus la police a déjà lancé un avis de recherche, si ça se trouve demain il sera déjà derrière les barreaux.

Hilary roula des yeux puis se parla à elle-même, signe qu'elle était à bout d'arguments et n'avait plus envie de se battre.

\- Oh je sens que je vais avoir besoin d'un verre, dit-elle, dépitée en s'asseyant sur une chaise de la cuisine.

Anita en profita pour la laisser se remettre de ses émotions et aller s'isoler dans sa chambre pour à son tour récupérer un certain équilibre émotionnel après tous ces événements.

...

\- On peut pas se reposer en paix! grogna la voix de Dragan tandis que la lumière du couloir menant aux cellules s'allumaient.

\- Je t'amène de la compagnie, fit un agent de police.

D'un main passer sous le bras de Drazic, il conduisait le jeune homme jusqu'à la cellule à la droite de celle de son père.

\- Allez, entre là! lui ordonna le policier sans toutefois forcer Drazic puisqu'il n'émettait aucune résistance.

Dans sa cellule, Dragan n'avait pas bougé de son coin ni même levé les yeux sur le nouvel arrivant.

\- Essayez de ne pas trop vous chamaillez! se moqua le policier dans un gloussement.

\- Ouais c'est ça, grogna Drazic d'une voix à peine audible.

L'officier ne s'en offensa pas et une fois avoir fermé à clef la porte de la cellule, s'en alla non sans lancer un "bonne nuit" railleur.

\- Enflure! pesta Drazic d'une voix plus forte.

Un lourd silence s'en suivit durant lequel Drazic entendit son voisin de cellule qui n'était autre que son père se lever de son lit, faisant grincer le sommier au passage et trainer les pieds pour s'avancer au plus près du mur.

\- Bogdan? fit-il d'une voix mélangée d'incrédulité et de négation.

\- Comme on se retrouve, railla Drazic avant de frapper durement contre le mur et de se laisser glisser contre celui-ci.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Jeudi (3e semaine)**

Drazic se retourna dans son lit de fortune, un bras sur le visage et prit quelques secondes pour apprécier le silence.

En début de soirée, Dragan n'avait cessé de se confondre en excuse, essayant de lui faire entendre son point de vue et se lamentant sur le fait qu'il avait lamentablement échoué à le protéger. Pourtant, Drazic n'avait rien expliqué à son père mais sa présence en ce lieu devait être assez éloquente, Dragan avait compris que c'était l'oeuvre de ses associés et une fois de plus s'était plié en excuse, le suppliant de croire qu'il avait tout fait pour lui éviter ça. Il sonnait comme un vieux disque rayé et hélas tout ce que Drazic entendait c'était ses plates excuses, le même genre que celles entendues toute sa vie. Il avait conscience de se montrer très dur avec son père seulement il n'avait pas la force d'agir autrement, sa rancoeur contre lui allait bien au delà de cette histoire et le fait qu'il ait essayé de le préserver n'effaçait pas non plus le fait qu'il avait laissé des escrocs s'emparer de son garage en premier lieu.

À présent, il était là dans l'obscurité quasi complète et le silence réparateur. Il pouvait enfin réfléchir sans que la voix de son père ne le perturbe. Malheureusement, il regretta vite ce silence car cela le fit aussi paniquer et réaliser l'endroit où il se trouvait. Et s'il ne parvenait à prouver son innocence? Et s'il finissait derrière les barreaux comme son père? Étonnement, ce n'était pas ce qui l'angoissait le plus mais de savoir Anita à la merci de Pete.

Il allait se rendre fou à imaginer le pire alors il se redressa vivement de son lit et donna quelques coups dans le mur afin de tirer son père du sommeil. Il entendit ce dernier grogner, l'air hagard.

\- Tu savais qu'ils avaient envoyé quelqu'un me surveiller? lui demanda Drazic.

\- Fiston...

\- Alors? le pressa ce dernier. Tu le savais?

\- Je.. non, de quoi tu parles?

Au ton de sa voix, il pouvait dire que son père n'en avait réellement aucune idée. Il relâcha la respiration qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir car imaginer que son propre père aurait pu lui faire courir un tel danger le remplissait de dégout.

\- Alors tu ne savais pas qu'on me suivait à la trace.

\- Non, ça je te le promets, affirma Dragan. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?

\- La raison pour laquelle je me retrouve en taule, railla Drazic.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils m'avaient prévenu, admit Dragan, je devais coopérer si je ne voulais pas qu'on s'en prenne à toi.

Drazic laissa un rire sans joie lui échapper.

\- Mais je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'ils préparaient, se défendit Dragan. Ils savaient que tu étais mon point faible, qu'en t'utilisant ils obtiendraient tout ce qu'ils voulaient de moi.

\- Et t'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt? Me mettre en garde avant que ça dégénère?

\- Je voulais pas que tu sois mêlé à ça!

\- Quelle réussite! ragea Drazic, ironique.

\- Écoutes, je vais parler à l'inspecteur Riley, lui donner le nom de mon autre associé. Si j'explique la situation, peut être que...

\- Ça va changer quoi? Ils ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient.

\- Je comprends pas, marmonna Dragan, ils avaient promis de te laisser tranquille si j'allais dans leur sens.

\- Parce que tu crois encore à la parole de ce genre de type? fit son fils d'une voix pleine d'incrédulité. Ce que t'es naïf.

\- Je comprends pas, répéta Dragan.

\- Moi ce que je comprends c'est qu'ils t'ont complètement retournés le cerveau pour que tu fasses leur quatre volontée, s'exclama Drazic d'une voix qui montait crescendo, et pendant que tu te plies en excuse, comme toujours, ma petite copine est à la merci du malade mental que tes associés ont engagés pour se faire passer comme l'un de mes super potes et qu'elle risque de sa vie.

Un silence s'ensuivit durant lequel Drazic fulminait de rage, les poings serrés à s'en faire saigner les jointures.

\- Alors, t'as une petite copine? s'enquit son père au bout d'un certain temps d'un ton rempli d'une certaine fierté.

\- Tsss, fit Drazic en riant jaune. Ouais et t'inquiète pas va, je ne referai pas les mêmes erreurs que toi.

\- C'est bien, murmura son père, admettant ses erreurs.

\- Si ce malade s'en prend à elle je te jure que je ne te le pardonnerai jamais! affirma Drazic d'une voix dure.

...

L'inspecteur Riley ressorti les photos montrées à Drazic la veille le représentant en train de commettre le délit de charger des cartons rempli de pièces détachées de voiture. À sa droite, dans un coin et de profil on pouvait reconnaitre Marco.

\- Tu ne connaitrais pas le nom de celui qui t'accompagnais à tout hasard?

\- Non, aucune idée, mentit Drazic, écoeuré à l'idée de trahir un copain même s'il ne savait pas quel rôle Marco avait joué dans toute cette histoire.

\- Marco Vasquez, connu des services de police pour divers petits délits, le dernier en date étant du vol à l'étalage. Ça ne te dit rien, bien sûr?

\- Pourquoi vous me poser la question? se renfrogna Drazic.

\- Pour savoir si tu es toujours disposé à coopérer.

Drazic poussa un grognement sans répondre.

\- Tu réalises que je suis de ton côté et que si tu veux que je continues à l'être il va falloir y mettre de la bonne volontée. Alors je réitère ma question, connais-tu ce Marco Vasquez?

\- Oui, admit Drazic dans un soupir vaincu.

À quoi bon continuer à mentir puisque l'inspecteur semblait détenir toutes les réponses et l'interroger uniquement dans le but de s'assurer qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.

\- C'est ton colocataire, n'est-ce pas?

\- Il me rend service, reconnut Drazic, c'est temporaire, j'ai prévu d'emménager ailleurs.

\- C'était donc chez ce fameux copain que tu disais t'être réfugié en quittant le domicile familial, devina l'inspecteur.

Drazic acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête, se gardant bien d'ajouter qu'il avait passé les premières nuits clandestinément au lycée.

...

Anita avait la chance d'avoir un lit bien douillet dans un foyer chaleureux pourtant elle n'avait que très peu dormi cette nuit-là, se sentant presque coupable de laisser Drazic derrière les barreaux, bien que consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas pu y changer quoique ce soit. Une petite voix lui faisait remarquer que si elle n'avait pas autant énervé Pete peut-être ne se serait-il pas vengé seulement pouvait-elle réellement s'en vouloir d'avoir échappé à un détraqué? Rien de tout ceci n'était de sa faute, ni de celle de Drazic d'ailleurs. Tous deux devaient arrêter de se morigéner à longueur de journée et pointer le doigt sur le véritable coupable. La voix de sa mère la ramena au présent, elle ne s'adressait pas à elle ou à son frère mais à quelqu'un dont elle n'entendait pas les réponses. Curieuse, Anita sortit de sa chambre alors qu'Hilary reposait le combiné du téléphone sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

\- Qui c'était? s'intéressa Anita, persuadée que l'appel la concernait.

\- L'inspecteur Riley, annonça Hilary, confirmant les pensées de sa fille. il demande à te voir.

\- Maintenant, mais je vais dois aller en cours, protesta la jeune fille, à la fois étonnée et peu enthousiaste à l'idée de retourner au poste de police car cela avait été une épreuve éprouvante et qu'elle avait, à ses yeux, déjà raconté tout ce qu'elle savait.

\- Seulement la première partie de la matinée, il m'a assuré qu'il ne nous retiendrait pas longtemps.

\- Nous? répéta Anita.

\- Oui étant donné que tu es mineure, je me dois aussi d'être présente.

La jeune fille soupira en roulant des yeux. L'une des raisons pour laquelle elle tenait à ce que sa mère reste dans l'ombre c'était pour ne pas l'inquiéter et lui faire perdre pied à quelques jours de ses examens finaux, hélas, elle pouvait voir aux traits tirés et au pli soucieux sur le visage de sa mère que le mal était fait.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il nous veut?

\- Non du tout, affirma Hilary en contourant l'ilôt de la cuisine. Tu veux du café?

\- Non merci, répondit Anita rapidement avant d'afficher une mine pleine d'espoir. Est-ce qu'il t'a dit si Drazic serait là? Cette histoire le concerne aussi.

En réalité, elle espérait qu'il avait été relâché mais si ce n'était pas le cas alors sa présence serait probablement sa seule chance de le voir.

\- Il ne m'a rien dit à son sujet, répondit assez sèchement Hilary.

Cafetière en main, elle versa le contenu dans sa tasse tandis que Ryan sortait de la salle de bain, déjà tout habillé.

\- Y-a-t-il un événement en particulier auquel je n'ai pas été convié? lança Hilary en prenant sa tasse café et allant s'installer à la table du salon où un léger petit déjeuner composé de toasts et quelques fruits avait été posé.

\- Ah ouais ça c'est très drôle, bougonna Ryan en prenant à son tour place à table, imité par sa soeur.

\- Tu es bien matinale, insista Hilary en sirotant son café.

\- Quoi, on a pas le droit de se lever tôt sans éveiller les soupçons? rala Ryan.

\- Pas toi non, se moqua sa soeur alors qu'elle se saisit d'une pomme.

\- Bon, ça va, je voudrais passer sur l'esplanade avant le début des cours pour écouter une chanteuse, ça te va!

\- Une chanteuse? rigola Anita. Tu veux dire cette fille qui se produit dans les rues. Et bien sûr c'est de manière tout à fait désintéressée que tu vas aller la voir?

\- J'aime bien sa musique, prétendit Ryan.

\- Mais oui bien sûr.

\- Au lieu de te moquer, tu verras, c'est une super chanteuse, affirma Ryan en tartinant un toast de beurre.

\- Je n'en doute pas, rit-elle mais je verrai ça un autre jour. Je dois retourner au poste de police avec maman.

\- Pourquoi ça? s'enquit Ryan. C'est pas pour défendre Drazic, j'espère.

\- Ce que tu peux être lourd, soupira Anita. Non ça n'a aucun rapport avec lui.

\- Tout à un rapport avec lui, assura Ryan en se levant, tartine en main puis en attrapant son sac à dos posé sur un fauteuil avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Passe le bonjour à ta chanteuse! s'écria Anita d'une voix moqueuse alors que son frère franchissait la porte d'entrée.

...

Au hangar

Charlie sortit de la salle de bain, alerté par le brouhaha qu'il avait entendu malgré le jet d'eau de la douche.

\- Tu as déjà préparé tes affaires? s'étonna-t-il à l'intention de Katerina.

En effet, il y avait un amoncellement de sacs et de valises sur le côté de la porte d'entrée. Katerina s'était sans doute levée à l'aube pour tout préparer.

\- Oui, c'est mieux si je m'y mets tout de suite, dit Katerina, et puis demain je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de le faire.

\- Ah oui, ça fait beaucoup de chose à emballer, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Idiot, dit-elle dans un rire triste. Tu sais que je ne parle pas de ça!

\- Ça te fait drôle de partir, hein? comprit Charlie.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait facile mais pas aussi dur, avoua Katerina.

\- Tu as parlé de ton départ avec Léo?

\- Oui, il n'était pas ravi mais il s'en remettra.

\- C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il était si remonté hier soir, en même temps avec le coup que lui a fait Drazic.

\- Charlie, tu ne vas pas recommencer à l'attaquer, le prévint-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Ah non non, pourquoi je critiquerais un mec qui a été arrêté sur son lieu de travail et devant tous ses fidèles clients en plus?

\- Oh Charlie, s'agaça-t-elle, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir cette discussion avec toi maintenant!

\- Mais moi non plus et figures-toi qu'à compter de ce jour, les faits et gestes de Drazic me passe complètement au dessus de la tête.

\- Ah oui, c'est nouveau, fit-elle, l'air suspicieux.

\- Je n'ai plus à m'en faire puisque je ne continuerai pas à vivre ici.

\- Que.. quoi? s'étrangla Katerina. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Que vais déménager Katerina, je quitte Hartley.

\- Mais.. mais tu ne peux pas faire ça, bafouilla-t-elle prise de court. Où est-ce que tu vas aller vivre et ton bac, t'y as pensé?

\- Tu sais il y a d'autre lycée en Australie, je pense particulièrement à l'Australie occidentale.

\- Quoi? fit-elle, hébétée avant qu'un éclair de compréhension ne passe sur ses traits et qu'un large sourire n'illumine son visage. Charlie Byrd, qu'est-ce que tu essaye de me dire?

\- Ah excuse-moi, fit-il faussement honteux, j'aurais sans doute dû te demander ton avis avant alors Katerina Ioannou, accepteriez-vous que votre humble petit ami au caractère je le reconnais parfois insupportable, vous accompagne en Australie occidentale?

Aucune réponse verbale ne fut nécessaire, l'explosion de joie qui suivit cette demande et l'élan d'affection de Katerina furent des plus éloquents.

...

L'inspecteur Riley referma le classeur contenant le dossier de Drazic.

\- Bien nous n'avons pas de raison de te retenir, annonça-t-il.

\- Vous me laisser partir? demanda Drazic avec un étonnement non feint.

\- Oui, tu ne représentes pas un danger pour la société à ce que je sache et les preuves qu'on a contre toi sont trop minces pour qu'on te garde. Cependant, tu es convoqué au tribunal lundi et le juge requiert également ta présence vendredi.

\- Vous voulez dire au procès de mon père? tiqua Drazic, contrarié à l'idée d'être forcé d'y aller même s'il avait plus ou moins pris la décision de s'y rendre en guise de soutien après sa discussion de la veille avec Anita.

\- Oui étant donné que les deux affaires sont liées, le juge pense que ton témoignage pourrait aider ton père.

\- Ouais, à condition qu'on veuille bien croire à ma version des faits, ronchonna Drazic.

\- Avec les éléments que je vais apporter, je pense que le juge prendra ton point de vu au sérieux.

\- Sauf qu'aux dernières nouvelles vous n'avez pas mis la main sur Pete, je me trompe?

\- Pour ça, ce n'est qu'une question d'heure, assura l'inspecteur.

On frappa brièvement à la porte du bureau avant qu'un officier apparaisse dans l'entrebaillement de la porte.

\- Anita Scheppers et sa mère sont arrivées.

Drazic écarquilla les yeux, étonné et inquiet qu'Anita soit de nouveau convoquée au poste de police.

\- Ah parfait, faites-les entrer!

Il se tourna ensuite vers Drazic, l'invitant à sortir.

\- Drazic, tu veux bien m'attendre à l'extérieur!

En réalité ce n'était pas une demande mais bel et bien un ordre.

\- Si c'est au sujet de Pete ça me concerne aussi, décréta Drazic.

\- Je dois d'abord m'entretenir avec elles, insista-t-il. Va m'attendre dehors!

Le jeune homme laissa un grognement irrité se faire entendre mais répondit à l'ordre donné tandis qu'en franchissant le seuil de la porte il tomba nez à nez avec Hilary Scheppers et sa fille qui trainait le pas derrière elle.

\- Drazic, fit la mère d'Anita en le regardant de haut, l'oeil accusateur.

\- Mme Scheppers, répondit-il à son tour, froissé par cet accueil hostile.

Hilary lui adressa un bref signe du menton, un sourire crispé aux lèvres avant d'entrer dans le bureau de l'inspecteur.

\- Salut, fit Anita d'une voix légèrement intimidée, un sourire tout aussi embarassé aux lèvres.

\- Tout va bien? s'enquit-il aussitôt, inquiet. Pourquoi t'es là?

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, affirma-t-elle.

Elle se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre comme si elle s'interrogeait sur l'attitude à adopter.

\- Et toi comment ça va?

\- J'ai passé une super nuit à m'engueuler avec mon vieux, plaisanta Drazic dans un rire jaune. Ça m'a rappelé des souvenirs.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle, la mine contrariée en posant une main sur l'avant-bras de Drazic.

\- Anita, nous t'attendons! lui fit remarquer sa mère qui s'impatientait.

\- Je vais devoir te laisser, s'excusa-t-elle en faisant retomber sa main du bras de Drazic. Est-ce que tu sais quand ils te laisseront sortir?

\- Maintenant, je suis libre, annonça Drazic.

\- Qu.. quoi? Vraiment? fit-elle les sourcils arqués d'incrédulité.

\- Ouais, j'ai dû mal à y croire aussi mais ils n'ont pas suffisament de preuve pour me retenir.

\- C'est génial! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Ouais enfin je suis quand même convoqués devant le juge.

\- Je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer, lui dit-elle, pleine d'optimisme.

Tandis que Drazic haussait les épaules d'un air indifférent, la mère d'Anita la rappela de nouveau à l'ordre.

\- Anita!!

\- Oui oui, j'arrive, lança celle-ci, agacée avant de reporter toute son attention sur Drazic. On se voit au lycée?

\- Peut-être oui, ça dépendra quand ils me laisseront partir.

Anita ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quand sa mère lui lança un nouvel et dernier avertissement. Elle offrit un regard désolé à Drazic, qui pour la rassurer l'embrassa furtivement sur la tempe, avant d'entrer à son tour dans le bureau.

...

\- Asseyez-vous, fit l'inspecteur Riley en indiquant les deux chaises libres à Anita ainsi qu'à sa mère.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a du nouveau? s'enquit Anita.

\- Non mais nous allons tout faire pour que ça change, assura l'inspecteur.

Il marqua une courte pause comme pour chercher les bons mots, le visage tourné vers Anita.

\- Que dirais-tu de nous aider à coincer Pete Collard?

\- Euh, je, je ne sais pas, bafouilla Anita, prise au dépourvu.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là? s'inquiéta Hilary d'une voix aussi soucieuse que ferme.

\- Tout d'abord sachez que c'est une situation que mes hommes ont rencontrés à de nombreuses reprises durant l'exercice de leur fonction et qu'ils sont surentraînés pour parer à tout débordement. Nous ne mettrions pas la sécurité de votre fille en jeu.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir? insista Hilary, le sourire forcé au bord des lèvres.

\- Nous pensons que Pete ne se montrera pas tant que votre fille n'en fera pas autant. Il faudrait qu'il puisse l'approcher sans qu'elle soit accompagnée de quique ce soit.

\- Il sait que vous le recherchez, signala Anita, dubitative. Il ne risquerait pas sa liberté.

\- Détrompes-toi, il a des antécédents de troubles psychotiques.

\- Ce qui veut dire? s'inquiéta Hilary.

\- Que l'obsession qu'il a pour votre fille surpassera certainement sa peur d'être arrêté à nouveau.

\- Je devrais servir d'apât, comprit Anita, réticente.

\- Non c'est hors de question, refusa Hilary, d'un ton catégorique.

\- Mme Scheppers, ce sera peut-être notre seule chance de l'arrêter.

Anita approuva d'un mouvement franc de la tête.

\- Je suis d'accord, décida-t-elle.

\- Anita, tu n'y pense pas! s'exclama sa mère, la mine presque horrifiée.

\- Je ne veux pas vivre dans la peur, maman.

\- Bien, je vais vous laisser en discuter, fit l'inspecteur Riley en se levant du fauteuil de son bureau.

\- Il est absolument hors de question que tu te retrouve à nouveau impliqué avec ce détraqué, s'exclama fermement sa mère, ce n'est pas envisageable.

Anita prit une grande inspiration durant laquelle elle essaya de rassembler ses idées alors que la porte du bureau se refermait sur l'inspecteur, les laissant toutes deux seules.

\- C'est à moi que ce malade s'en est pris, maman. Alors oui je sais, je n'ai pas fait preuve d'une grande maturité en gardant ce genre de chose pour moi et mon attitude ne doit pas vraiment t'encourager à me faire confiance mais je te demande pourtant de le faire.

Hilary soupira profondément, restant silencieuse ce qui incita sa fille à poursuivre sur sa lancée.

\- Je ne pourrais pas vivre normalement en le sachant dehors, à ma merci. Il pourrait s'en prendre à moi n'importe quand mais en suivant le plan de la police il y a de grande chance pour qu'on le coince ce soir et que toute cette histoire soit enfin derrière nous.

\- Quand tu dis "nous", tu penses à Drazic, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, avoua la jeune fille en déglutissant péniblement.

\- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, dit Hilary dans un soupir.

\- Alors tu es d'accord? demanda la jeune fille, reconnaissant l'air résigné de sa mère.

\- Oh non, crois-moi, je ne le suis pas, réfuta sa mère. Seulement je te connais assez pour savoir reconnaitre lorsque tu as pris ta décision et que tu n'en démordera pas.

\- Je ne veux pas te contrarier maman, s'excusa Anita.

\- Avant toute chose, tu te trompes ce qui s'est passé n'a pas entâché ma confiance en toi, bien au contraire, dit Hilary d'une voix rassurante en plaçant sa main sur la joue de sa fille. Si tu pense que c'est le mieux pour toi alors je te laisserais faire.

\- Tu es sincère? fit Anita, incapable de cacher sa surprise.

Hilary acquiesça malgré qu'une expression encore réticente demeurait sur son visage.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de te laisser voler de tes propres ailes.

\- Oh maman, fit la jeune fille, touchée en passant ses bras autour du cou de sa mère. Je te promets que je serai très prudente.

...

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'inspecteur Riley avait rappelé Drazic dans son bureau. Il lui avait fait un rapide topo de la situation et expliqué pourquoi il devait le mettre dans la confidence.

\- C'est l'idée la plus debile que j'ai jamais entendu! s'exclama Drazic, ahuri.

Il restait en retrait dans un coin de la pièce, adossé contre le mur, un pied relevé en guise de support tandis qu'Anita et sa mère étaient toujours installées en vis à vis avec l'inspecteur, face au bureau.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour avoir ton avis, lui fit remarquer l'inspecteur, mais pour que tu ne fasse pas d'impair.

\- En restant bloqué ici jusqu'à vous lui mettiez la main dessus? railla Drazic. Je croyais que j'étais libre!

\- Si Pete te vois il ne sortira jamais de sa tannière, tenta de lui faire comprendre l'officier de police.

\- Parce que vous croyez vraiment qu'il est aussi stupide? grogna Drazic, renfrogné.

\- Je crois que s'il me voit, il ne saura pas se contrôler, rétorqua Anita en se tournant vers lui, l'air sérieuse.

Drazic secoua la tête, refusant d'envisager un seul instant cette idée grotesque et dangereuse.

\- Dis-moi que tu ne penses pas sérieusement à le faire? demanda-t-il incrédule, les yeux rivés sur Anita.

Il avait un tel air réprobateur, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, que la jeune fille n'eut pas le courage de soutenir son regard.

\- Elle ne sera pas en danger, nous aurons un oeil sur elle en permanence, le rassura l'inspecteur.

\- Bah bien sûr, maugréa Drazic en roulant des yeux. Et s'il s'aperçoit qu'elle est suivi et que ça tourne mal, vous y avez pensez?

\- Drazic, la seule chose que je vais faire c'est rentrer seule comme si de rien n'était, lui promit Anita.

\- Pour qu'il te saute dessus?

\- C'est le seul moyen pour qu'il se montre, affirma l'inspecteur. Sans ça, on ne pourra pas le prendre sur le fait et on n'aura aucune raison de le faire l'arrêter.

\- Et sa parole, elle ne vous suffit pas? gronda Drazic en désignant Anita. C'est elle qui s'est fait agressée dans l'histoire, vous devriez la croire sur parole.

\- Hélas ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, se désola l'inspecteur. Et pense aussi que son témoignage pourrait alléger la peine de ton père.

\- Peu importe, je ne marche pas là-dedans, refusa Drazic, buté.

\- C'est sans doute notre seule chance de le coincer, essaya de lui faire comprendre Anita.

Drazic secoua toujours la tête pour montrer qu'il rejettait ce plan en bloc.

\- Et après quoi? lança-t-il en se tournant vers l'inspecteur. Vous espérez lui faire cracher le morceau? S'il est assez intelligent il ne parlera pas sans la présence d'un avocat et ça ne nous avancera à rien.

\- Détrompes-toi, avec ce qu'on a sur lui, si on le surprend en train d'agresser ta petite copine, il comprendra vite son intérêt à parler.

\- Ah parce que vous comptez aller jusqu'où pour prouver que ce type est reparti dans ses vieux travers? voulut savoir Drazic.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien, lui promit de nouveau Anita.

Drazic émit un rire mordant.

\- Et ta mère elle est d'accord avec ça?

Hilary qui jusque là n'était pas intervenu se tourna lentement vers le jeune homme, un air outré placardé sur le visage.

\- Tu serais gentil de t'adresser à moi directement.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser faire ça, répliqua-t-il vertement, sans prêter attention à sa remarque. C'est de la folie!

\- La police est là pour nous protèger, dit Hilary d'une voix crispée avant de se tourner vers sa fille. Et la décision ne me revient pas.

\- Elle est mineure, vous avez votre mot à dire, contesta Drazic avant de se tourner vers l'inspecteur. Et s'il lui met un couteau sous la gorge, vous allez pouvoir arriver à temps?

\- On ne le laissera pas aller jusque là, répondit-il calmement. Nos équipes sont sur-entrainés pour ça et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une victime nous aide à confondre l'agresseur.

\- Bah voyons, soupira-t-il en riant de nouveau avec amertume. Je peux parler en privée avec ma copine. Ça vous ennui pas?

Il avait dit cela d'un ton qui n'exigeait aucun refus, laissant penser que si la réponse était négative, cela ne l'aurait pas arrêté.

\- Peut-être pourrais-tu demander à ma fille ce qu'elle en pense, d'abord? fit remarquer Hilary, l'irritation évidente de la voix.

\- Maman, c'est bon, dit Anita dans un soupir las.

Afin de calmer sa mère, elle posa brièvement une main réconfortante sur la sienne puis se leva pour rejoindre Drazic.

\- De toute façon, on en a fini pour le moment, annonca l'inspecteur. Drazic tu es libre de repartir mais n'oublies pas que pour que notre plan fonctionne Pete ne doit pas savoir qu'on t'a déjà relâché.

\- Génial, je suis libre mais obligé de rester au poste, ragea-t-il.

...

La salle principale était déserte mais comme l'officier à l'accueil les observait d'un peu trop près, Drazic attira Anita au fond de la salle. Elle savait pourquoi il avait demandé à lui parler en privée, sans doute espérait-il la ramener à la raison mais ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'elle avait parfaitement mesurer l'ampleur de la situation.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, c'est trop dangereux! lâcha-t-il une fois loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Drazic, tu sais bien que je ne peux passer ma vie à avoir peur de mon ombre, dit-elle en espérant lui faire entendre son point de vue.

\- Ce n'est pas la solution, on en trouvera une autre.

\- Mais le temps presse, si en l'arrêtant la police peut obtenir des informations pour aider ton père et t'innocenter alors...

Anita ferma un instant les yeux, sachant que les derniers arguments avancés étaient mal venus et ne ferait que le conforter davantage dans le fait qu'il avait raison d'insister.

\- J'en étais sûr, souffla Drazic dans un rire sombre. C'est pas pour toi que tu fais ça mais encore une fois pour moi.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que Pete a prévu, dit-elle sans nier ses accusations. Pour l'instant ce qu'il a montré à la police ne constitue pas une preuve suffisante pour t'arrêter mais peut-être que tout ceci n'était qu'un avertissement.

\- Plutôt un moyen de se débarrasser de moi pour s'en prendre à toi!

\- Raison de plus pour poursuivre le plan de la police parce que Pete pense toujours que tu es prisonnier, il ne se méfiera pas de me voir rentrer seule.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va gober ça?

\- Je l'espère oui, admit-elle.

\- Combien de fois il va falloir que je te répéte que je peux me débrouiller seul? s'énerva-t-il en se pointant du doigt.

\- Ce n'est pas que pour toi que je fais ça, prétendit-elle.

\- Oh arrête, tu ne serais pas si pressé d'agir si je n'avais pas été convoqué au tribunal. Reconnais-le!

Elle secoua la tête puis ouvrit la bouche comme si elle allait nier ses dires avant de se raviser.

\- Oui bon c'est vrai, c'est en partie pour ça, reconnut-elle tandis qu'il laissait échapper un rire amer. Mais c'est aussi pour ne plus vivre dans la peur, Drazic, je ne pourrais pas supporter ça encore longtemps.

\- Mais laisse-les faire leur boulot, ils vont finir par le retrouver, tenta-t-il d'une voix presque implorante.

\- Tu n'en sais rien.

\- Anita, on y va! lança soudain sa mère en sortant du bureau de l'inspecteur.

\- Ne fais pas ça! lui demanda Drazic d'une voix suppliante à laquelle il ne l'avait pas habitué tout en la retenant par la main.

\- Drazic... commença-t-elle, se retrouvant rapidement à court de mots.

\- Ça va mal se finir, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment là-dessus.

\- Anita, insista sa mère, tapant littéralement du pied.

La jeune fille soupira d'agacement avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son petit ami.

\- Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets!

Malgré la posture rigide de Drazic, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Le baiser fut trop furtif pour qu'il y réponde mais même s'il avait été plus long la jeune fille douta qu'il ait été d'humeur à l'approfondir. Dans un sourire à la fois timide et rassurant, elle le quitta pour retrouver sa mère et s'éclipser hors du poste de police.

...

Anita sortait des livres de son casier lorsque Mélanie l'aperçut et vint à sa rencontre.

\- Tu as manqué les deux premiers cours, souligna-t-elle.

\- J'avais un rendez-vous chez le médecin, mentit Anita dans un haussement d'épaule.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui dire qu'elle avait passé la matinée au poste de police parce que connaissant Mélanie et l'aversion qu'elle avait pour Drazic, nul doute qu'elle rejetterait toute la faute sur lui sans même chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment et cela ne ferait que creuser le fossé qui s'était créé entre elles. Certes, sa meilleure amie était redevenue en partie elle-même et se montrait désireuse de repartir sur de bonnes bases mais quelque chose s'était altéré entre elles.

\- Rien de grave, j'espère? s'enquit Mélanie après un moment.

\- Non, non, juste une visite de routine.

Anita enfoui les livres de cours dans son sac, referma son casier et fit le chemin vers leur prochaine salle de cours, Mélanie à ses côtés.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Drazic? demanda cette dernière d'une voix quelque peu hésitante.

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tout d'un coup? répondit sèchement Anita, son sac serré contre elle, adoptant une posture défensive.

Elle ne pouvait s'en défendre, lorsqu'il s'agissait de défendre Drazic, la jeune fille avait envie de sortir les griffes.

\- Parce que ça a l'air de t'inquiéter, répondit Mélanie avec sincérité.

\- Que tu le crois ou non, il a été injustement accusé, dit Anita d'un ton ferme.

\- Je veux bien te croire.

Anita secoua la tête tout en lâchant un rire jaune.

\- Je sais que tu n'aime pas Drazic et que tu désapprouves ma relation avec lui, tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer.

\- Mais tu es mon amie, Anita, lui assura-t-elle, je sais que ces derniers temps je ne te l'ai pas vraiment prouvé mais j'espère que tu me crois quand je te dis que ce qui te touches me touches aussi.

Anita marqua un temps d'arrêt et s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir, jaugeant l'expression sincère et contrariée sur le visage de son amie avant de pousser un profond soupir d'abandon tout en reprennant sa marche.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire mais Drazic compte beaucoup pour moi.

\- Je le sais, lui promit Mélanie.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu saisisses la moindre opportunité pour le descendre ou essayer de me montrer à quel point j'ai tord de sortir avec lui.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- J'ai bien assez de Ryan pour ça! ajouta Anita.

\- Anita, même si je ne comprends pas ce que tu lui trouve, admit son amie, je crois que tu es sans doute la seule capable de le voir sous un autre jour et pour avoir agi comme il l'a fait l'autre jour il doit être attaché à toi.

\- Tu es au courant de ça?

Cela surprit Anita, elle ne pensait pas que Mélanie était au courant de son agression puisqu'elle n'en avait rien dit, cependant, elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps avec Drazic ce qui avait certainement découragé son amie d'approcher.

\- Charlie m'a raconté certaines chose, expliqua Mélanie avant de s'empresser d'ajouter. Mais ne lui en veut pas il était très inquiet pour toi.

\- C'est rien, fit Anita d'un revers de la main.

Elles arrivèrent en classe mais la salle était encore vide. Toutes deux prirent place l'une à côté de l'autre avant de reprendre leur discussion sur un tout autre sujet.

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé hier avec Mai?

\- Et bien nous avons interrogé le ministre de l'éducation, fit Mélanie de la fierté évidente dans la voix.

\- C'est fantastique! s'exclama Anita, impressionnée.

\- Oui sauf que nous n'avons pas réellement obtenu ce que nous attendions.

\- Comment ça?

\- Le ministre a été très vague sur le sujet, prétendant que ce n'est pas qu'une affaire de gros sous mais que ce lycée ne pouvait pas renaître de ses cendres pour la simple et bonne raison que les fondations sont trop endommagées, autrement dit il faudrait d'abord démolir Hartley High pour le rebâtir.

\- Et bien sûr, ce n'est absolument pas une question d'argent, ironisa Anita.

\- Oh il ne s'en est pas vraiment défendu, Mai ne lui en aurait de toute façon pas laisser l'occasion, rit Mélanie.

Anita rit à son tour en imaginant bien que leur camarade pouvait se montrer très persuasive quand elle le voulait.

\- Seulement l'argument qu'il nous a donné tenait la route alors on a décidé de le garder pour l'article craignant que le ministre n'écourte la visite et nous laisse sans rien d'autre.

\- Oui en somme il s'en est sorti par une pirouette, remarqua Anita.

\- Que veux-tu, c'est un homme politique, c'était prévisible.

-Alors j'en conclu que vous avez enterré la hâche de guerre avec Mai?

\- Disons que l'on se supporte, corrigea Mélanie dans un léger rire.

\- J'en connais un autre qui va devoir la supporter, s'amusa Anita avant de se figer, se demandant si c'était une information qu'elle était en droit de partager puisque personne n'était au courant du départ de Katerina.

\- Qui donc?

\- Drazic, ils vont vivre ensemble au hangar, lui apprit Anita.

\- Je me demande qui est le plus à plaindre, plaisanta Mélanie.

Anita lui fit de gros yeux, peu amusée par sa réflexion.

\- Garde-ça pour toi, tu veux! Je ne suis pas certaine que j'avais le droit d'en parler.

\- Je serai muette comme une carpe, jura Mélanie.

Ryan fut le premier à arriver en cours de Géographie dispensé par Ronnie qui entra à sa suite dans la salle. Dès qu'il aperçut sa soeur, le jeune homme se dirigea vers elle.

\- Il s'est passé quoi avec l'inspecteur? s'enquit-il.

\- L'inspecteur? répéta Mélanie sans comprendre.

Anita grommela entre ses dents, pestant contre son frère.

\- Rien du tout, il voulait juste quelques renseignements de plus.

\- Je croyais que tu avais été chez le médecin? fit remarquer Mélanie, quelque peu perdu par la conversation.

\- Oui, je.. enfin non en réalité j'ai dû retourner au poste de police, avoua Anita la mine embarrassée.

\- Je vois, tu ne me faisais pas suffisament confiance pour m'en parler, comprit Mélanie, vexée.

\- Non non ce n'est pas ça du tout, prétendit Anita avant de blâmer son frère du regard. C'est juste que ça devait rester confidentiel. Je ne suis pas supposée en parler.

\- Pourquoi tant de cachoteries si c'était juste une déposition? douta Ryan.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne te mêlerais pas de tes affaires pour changer, s'emporta Anita, excédée.

\- Houlà, sujet sensible, j'ai comprit! fit Ryan, les mains levées en signe de capitulation.

Sous le regard irrité de sa soeur il alla rejoindre sa place, à sa droite, deux rangées plus loin.

\- Mélanie, ce n'était vraiment pas contre toi, essaya de s'excuser Anita, quelque peu honteuse d'avoir été prise dans son mensonge.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends, assura celle-ci, la mine pourtant blessée.

Mélanie lui adressa un sourire supposé lui redonner confiance mais Anita vit que son amie tentait de faire bonne figure car à aucun moment il ne se refléta dans ses yeux.

...

Assis sur le dessus d'une console dans la salle principale du poste de police, Drazic regardait d'un oeil mauvais l'officier de police à l'acceuil qui ne se gênait pas pour dévorer un sandwich devant lui.

\- Ah ben c'est sympa de bouffer devant moi! persifla Drazic, sarcastique.

\- Y'a un distributeur dans la pièce d'à côté, dit le policier avant de mordre une nouvelle fois à pleine dent dans son gros sandwich tout droit sortie de la boulangerie d'en face.

Sauf que Drazic n'avait pas le moindre centimes sur lui et ce n'était pas le maigre dîner qu'on lui avait apporté la veille qui avait réussi à lui tenir un tant soit peu l'estomac ni le café qu'il avait rapidement ingurgité au petit matin avant que l'inspecteur ne le convoque dans son bureau.

\- Walters, amène lui un plat de la restauration! exigea l'inspecteur Riley en sortant de son bureau.

L'agent de police en question poussa un soupir visiblement agacé mais se leva de sa chaise et s'en alla chercher ledit plat.

\- Je voudrais vous accompagner tout à l'heure? lança Drazic d'un ton irrévocable bien qu'il n'eut d'autre choix que de quémander l'autorisation.

\- Ah non ça il n'en est pas question, refusa immédiatement l'inspecteur.

\- Pourquoi ça, je croyais que plus rien me retenait alors j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux, non?

\- Non et tu le sais très sinon tu n'essayerais pas de me convaincre.

Drazic montra son mécontentement en ralant entre ses dents serrées.

\- Écoutes mon grand, je peux comprendre ton inquiétude mais...

\- Ah ouais vous me comprenez, lança Drazic d'une voix railleuse en l'interrompant abruptement. Fantastique, ça refait ma journée!

\- Je ne te fais pas confiance pour laisser les choses se faire sans intervenir alors non, je te le répètes tu ne viendras pas, dit l'inspecteur de façon autoritaire.

\- Vous allez mettre une lycéenne en danger pour le bien mené d'une enquête, vous trouvez ça normal?

\- Elle ne sera pas en danger, affirma son vis-à-vis d'un ton posé, et on a l'habitude de ce genre d'intervention.

\- Ah ben oui hein c'est la routine pour vous, se moqua Drazic. Seulement ça peut très vite tourner très mal ce genre de plan et vous le savez très bien.

\- Alors écoutes, fit l'inspecteur d'une voix toujours aussi dangeuresement calme tout en faisant quelque pas presque menaçant vers Drazic. Je n'ai peut être pas été assez explicite. Rends-toi sur les lieux et je te fais coffrer pour obstruction à la justice, c'est compris?

\- Oui mon colonel, se moqua Drazic en faisant le salut militaire.

L'inspecteur le défia un moment de plus avant d'ajouter.

\- Reste tranquille et tout se passera bien!

\- Si ça tourne mal je ne vous laisserai pas vous en tirer à bon compte, prévint Drazic sans se soucier qu'il était en train de menacer un officier de la loi.

\- Dûment noté, se moqua à son tour l'inspecteur en prenant le chemin de la sortie pour aller déjeuner.

En le regardant s'éloigner, Drazic sut ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

...

La cloche sonna, annonçant la pause tant attendue du déjeuner. Les élèves rassemblèrent leurs affaires à la hâte et se ruèrent vers la sortie. Seule les plus studieux comme Charlie, Anita et Mélanie prirent le temps de sortir.

\- Mélanie pour tout à l'heure, commença Anita, d'une voix embêtée.

\- C'est déjà oublié.

\- Non ce n'est pas vrai, remarqua son amie.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, dit Mélanie attristée, je sais que la confiance ne se rebattit pas en un jour.

Anita aurait voulu la contredire seulement son amie ne faisait qu'exprimer à haute voix ce qu'elle pensait en silence. Bien qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son amie, il leur faudrait du temps pour reconstruire leur amitié de longue date.

\- Je vais passer en salle informatique pour éditer mon article, vous me rejoignez? proposa Mélanie en refermant son sac.

\- Je vais déjeuner avec des copines, je passerai après, dit Anita en sortant dans le couloir, ses amis sur les talons.

\- Ça t'ennuie si je t'accompagne? s'enquit Charlie en se tournant vers Anita.

\- Non pas du tout.

\- On se retrouve en salle informatique d'ici une petite demie heure? suggéra Charlie à l'intention de Mélanie.

Cette dernière approuva d'un bref signe de tête avant de les saluer et de prendre la direction opposée.

\- Tu voulais me parler? devina Anita, scrutant l'air pensif de Charlie.

Le jeune homme paraissait dans la lune, à des milliers de kilomètres de Hartley.

\- Euh oui, fit-il en revenant à la réalité. Voilà j'ai réussi à t'avoir un entretien avec un ancien d'Hartley.

\- Ah oui, vraiment? fit-elle, ahuri.

\- Oui je sais que tu bataillais pour mener à bien ton article alors j'ai laissé une annonce hier au Sharkpool et un certain Tommy Harold m'a répondu.

Éberluée, Anita n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles.

\- Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé avec la police, je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé le temps. Il était au lycée il y a dizaine d'année. Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que tu voulais mais...

\- Tu rigoles, c'est parfait! lança Anita toute enjouée. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça!

\- Oh c'est pas grand chose, fit Charlie, modeste. Je me suis dit qu'avec le peu de temps qu'il nous restait pour éditer le journal, si on voulait remettre la main sur un ancien du lycée, le Sharkpool serait sans doute notre meilleur chance.

\- C'était une super idée, approuva-t-elle, touchée par son aide.

\- Et j'ai vu avec Bailey ce matin, il nous a donné l'autorisation de manquer les cours de cette après-midi pour aller interroger cet ancien élève.

\- Mais c'est génial, moi qui pensais devoir abandonné cette idée en désespérant de ne trouver personne.

\- Je me suis dit que je pourrais t'accompagner.

La jeune fille approuva son initiative d'un hochement de tête.

\- Tu comprends avec tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement je pense que c'est plus prudent, expliqua son ami. Mais je te laisserai mener l'entrevue, je sais que c'est ta rubrique et je ne veux pas empiéter sur ton travail.

\- Arrêtes un peu, Charlie! dit-elle en riant. C'est toi qui a mis la main sur ce type, si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas à les lui poser, c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

\- D'accord, c'est gentil, fit Charlie, de toute évidence très enthousiaste à l'idée d'interroger un ancien élève du lycée.

Anita secoua la tête en riant, amusée par son attitude enfantine lui rappelant celle d'un enfant devant un camion de glace.

\- Mais il faut que je sois revenu pour la fin des cours, dit-elle.

Elle préféra rester vague sur le sujet car l'inspecteur lui avait demandé de ne mettre personne dans la confidence en dehors de son frère puisqu'il était censé la raccompagner chez elle mais même en ce qui le concernait elle avait choisi de garder le secret, se disant qu'au moment venu elle lui fausserait tout simplement compagnie. Ce qu'elle voulait surtout c'était éviter une leçon de morale de sa part.

\- Ça ne devrait pas prendre autant de temps, lui promit Charlie.

Il prit soudain un air ennuyé qui n'inspira rien qui vaille à Anita.

\- Il y a autre chose dont j'aurais aimé te parler, avoua-t-il.

\- Ça a un rapport avec Drazic? crut-elle comprendre en se renfrognant. C'est à cause de son arrestation, c'est ça?

Charlie allait lui répondre quand Katerina vint derrière eux.

\- Je peux te le voler quelques minutes? demanda-t-elle pour la forme alors qu'elle tirait déjà Charlie par le bras.

\- Euh oui, je suppose, marmonna Anita en s'arrêtant à hauteur des casiers.

\- On se rejoint en salle informatique? cria Charlie, tiré tel un enfant dans la direction voulut par sa petite amie.

\- Oui, à tout à l'heure, fit la jeune fille, amusée de voir le jeune homme réagir si docilement à l'attitude autoritaire de Katerina.

...

Hilary était installée sur la table du salon, ses livres de cours devant les yeux lorsqu'on frappa à la porte vitrée. Surprise de recevoir de la visite en ce début d'après-midi, elle se leva pour aller ouvrir.

\- Drazic? fit-elle étonnée en reconnaissant le jeune homme qui avait conquérit le coeur de sa fille. Que fais-tu ici?

\- J'ai à vous parler Mme Scheppers, dit-il en faisant quelques pas dans le salon sans y avoir été invité.

\- Tu ne devais pas rester au poste de police? l'accusa-t-elle, une main sur la hanche.

\- Ils n'ont pas le droit de me retenir, répliqua-t-il. Si je suis venu c'est pour vous parler de l'attrape-nigaud auquel votre fille va participer.

Hilary le regarda d'un air supérieur, le laissant poursuivre.

\- Vous sous-estimer Pete, je crois le connaître suffisament pour savoir qu'il sait utiliser sa tête quand il le faut.

\- Mais tu ne le connaissais visiblement pas assez pour protéger ma fille? lui reprocha-t-elle. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est par ta faute si elle l'a rencontré, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui et je n'en suis pas fier, avoua Drazic d'une voix sincère qui fit reconsidérer l'hostilité d'Hilary.

\- Je veux bien le croire, admit-elle. Tu as commis une erreur mais si j'en crois ma fille tu as fait tout ton possible pour te rattraper.

\- Sauf que ça n'aura servi à rien si elle retombe dans les bras de ce malade, essaya-t-il de lui faire comprendre.

\- Et tu pense que je laisserais quoique ce soit arriver à ma fille? sourit-elle d'un air incrédule.

\- Non bien sûr mais je crois que vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça pourrait mal se passer. Vous faites trop confiance à la police.

\- Non je fais confiance à ma fille, rectifia Hilary avant d'ajouter. Elle a pris sa décision en toute connaissance de cause et même si je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec sa décision, je la respecte et tu devrais en faire autant.

\- Alors vous n'allez rien faire pour l'en empêcher? comprit Drazic d'un air dépité.

\- En effet mais sache que j'apprécie ta tentative, dit-elle en levant des yeux emprunt d'une certaine gratitude.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, lui faisant comprendre silencieusement qu'il était le temps de partir. Drazic reçut le message car il prit le chemin de la sortie.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive du mal, avoua Drazic sur le seuil de la porte.

\- Dans ce cas nous sommes deux!

Il allait sortir quand Hilary le retint une dernière fois.

\- Ma fille a mis sa sécurité en jeu pour la tienne, j'espère que tu en as conscience?

\- Oui je sais, acquiesça Drazic.

Il avait l'air impassible seulement Hilary décela au ton de sa voix de l'embarras.

\- Veille à ce que ca ne se reproduise plus! exigea-t-elle.

Drazic approuva sa demande d'un bref signe de tête avant de prendre congé.

...

Dans la cour de récréation, Charlie s'était figé, sous le choc de ce que venait de lui dire sa petite amie.

\- Mais comment veux-tu qu'on trouve un groupe pour demain? fit-il, l'air ahuri et déconfit.

\- Oh mais allez ce sera notre dernière soirée avec les copains, lança Katerina d'une voix implorante. Tu ne veux pas que je garde de bons souvenirs?

\- Ah non non Kat', tu ne peux pas me faire de chantage là dessus, tu sais qu'on part ensemble, lui rappela-t-il en riant.

\- Mais je veux que cette soirée soit mémorable, insista-t-elle, la moue boudeuse.

\- Et quel est le problème avec le jukebox? dit-il sans comprendre sa soudaine obsession pour la venue d'un groupe de musiciens. Il diffusera toutes les musiques qu'on veut.

\- Mais c'est sans vie ces machins-là! rala-t-elle. Et un groupe attirera davantage de monde.

\- Tu as une idée de combien ça va nous coûter, ni toi ni moi n'avons d'argent à mettre là-dedans et tu as entendu Léo, il ne faut surtout pas compter sur lui pour avancer le moindre centimes.

\- L'ennui c'est que j'ai déjà plus au moins annoncer la présence d'un groupe, admit Katerina qui eut le respect de paraitre gênée.

Charlie en resta coi quelques secondes, les yeux aggrandit de surprise.

\- Non mais tu es folle!

\- Oui je sais je me suis un peu avancée mais on peut encore se rattraper, assura-t-elle malgré le rire jaune de son petit ami.

\- Et comment?

\- Michelle m'a parlé d'un forum sur internet où des musiciens se rassemblaient.

\- Un forum sur internet? répéta Charlie sans compendre où elle voulait en venir.

\- Oui mais tu sais moi j'y comprends rien du tout à tout ce qui touche à l'informatique mais toi qui a pratiquement un disque dur à la place du cerveau, ce sera facile.

À cette réflexion Charlie roula des yeux mais la laissa poursuivre.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être aller sur l'un de ces forums et nous dégoter un musicien.

\- Non attends, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, fit-il abasourdi. Tu voudrais que j'aille dénicher je ne sais quel groupe en ligne pour qu'il donne un concert demain au Sharkpool?

\- Ah ben tu vois, j'étais sûr que tu comprendrais, fit-elle, l'air ravi. Ça ne sera pas trop compliqué pour toi hein! Tu n'auras qu'à dire qu'on les paiera dans les 100 dollars.

\- 100 dollars! s'exclaffa-t-il. Quel groupe acceptera de se produire pour une somme aussi misérable?

\- Ceux qui ne sont pas encore reconnus et qui ferait tout pour avoir leur moment de gloire.

\- Bon écoutes, je vais essayer, accepta Charlie avant que sa petite amie ne lui saute au cou.

\- Oh je le savais, s'emballa Katerina.

\- Mais je ne te promets pas des miracles, dit-il, la faidant redescendre de son petit nuage. Je ne sais même pas comment je vais reussir à discuter avec un seul de ces musiciens.

\- Je suis sûre que t'y arriveras, affirma-t-elle toute excitée.

Elle repéra alors un groupe de filles et leur fit signe.

\- Hey les filles, je nous ai trouvé un groupe!

\- Non attend Kat', lança Charlie.

Mais ce fut inutile de discuter car sa petite amie était déjà partie se vanter auprès de ses camarades de classe.

\- Oh dans quoi je me suis encore embarqué? se désespéra Charlie.

...

Drazic frappa deux coups à la porte d'entrée de chez Marco pour lui signifier sa venue avant d'utiliser son double des clefs pour pénétrer dans l'appartement.

\- Draz, qu'est-ce que tu fous là? s'enquit Marco d'une voix vive. Tu sais que les flics sont venus m'interroger?

\- Ouais je sais, c'est justement pour ça que je voulais te parler.

\- Comment ils ont pu remonter jusqu'à nous? se demanda Marco, l'air pensif avant de lancer un regard suspicieux vers son copain. C'est quand même pas toi qui les a mis au parfum?

\- Pour qui tu me prends, je suis pas une balance! s'offensa Drazic.

Marco lui adressa un air soupçonneux quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de lever les bras au ciel et de s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

\- Tu connais un certain Pete Collard? l'interrogea Drazic.

\- Ben ouais, un peu que je le connais, c'est lui qui m'a proposé ce coup, révéla Marco, un regard d'incompréhension levé vers Drazic.

\- Alors c'est ça, c'est lui qui est venu vers toi?

\- Ouais il disait avoir un super plan qui pouvait me rapporter pas mal de blé. Je voulais pas d'embrouille alors je me suis assuré que c'était sûr.

\- Alors tu savais vraiment pas dans quoi il magouillait?

\- J'aime pas trop ce que tu sous-entend par là, remarqua Marco. Tu croyais que je t'avais vendu ou quoi?

\- J'en sais rien, peut-être, avoua Drazic. Écoutes ce type me la faite complètement à l'envers, il s'est servi de moi...

\- Mais attends, d'où tu le connais d'abord?

\- Crois-moi t'as pas envie d'entendre cette histoire maintenant, dit Drazic n'ayant lui-même aucune envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. Mais comment il est venu à toi, il te connaissait?

\- L'ami d'un ami, expliqua Marco. C'est son colocataire, ils se connaissent bien alors j'avais pas de raison de douter de lui.

\- Son colocataire? répéta Drazic sans comprendre. Attend, Pete vit encore chez ses parents.

\- Ah non non, il a sa propre piaule, je t'assure j'y suis même allé plusieurs fois.

\- T'as l'adresse? demanda Drazic tout-de-go.

\- Je te dis que j'y suis allé, rala Marco avant de se relever du canapé et s'avancer vers son bureau dans un coin de la pièce pour y prendre un papier et y noter l'adresse en question. Il fit mine de donner la note à Drazic avant de se rétracter.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit exactement aux flics quand ils t'ont interrogés?

\- Que je déménageais des trucs, répondit Drazic bougon. C'est bien ce que tu m'avais dit non?

\- Ouais mais j'espère pour toi que tu leur a pas dit que je t'avais payé pour ça?

\- Tu me prends pour un crétin? se vexa Drazic.

\- Je voulais juste m'en assurer parce que tu flippais à mort l'autre jour, lui rappela-t-il en le tapant doucement au torse. Faudrait pas que t'aies perdu ton sang froid devant les flics.

\- Je savais rien du tout alors j'avais rien à dire, grogna Drazic.

\- C'est la dernière nuit que tu passes ici, après ça nos chemins se séparent!

À ces mots sans appel, Marco glissa le bout de papier dans la poche de Drazic qui approuva ses dires d'un mouvement de tête et lui fit signe de sortir.

...

Lorsqu'Anita arriva en salle informatique, elle vit Charlie assis comme à l'accoutumée derrière son écran d'ordinateur mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Mélanie.

\- Mélanie n'est pas là?

\- Non, elle est sans doute partie déjeuner, répondit Charlie en parcourant des yeux son écran.

\- Mais elle ne devait pas travailler sur le journal?

\- De son côté, elle n'a plus grand chose à faire, dit Charlie. J'espère qu'elle est partie secouer un peu tous ces fainéants sinon jamais on ne pourra boucler le journal pour demain.

\- Tout le monde a l'air bien motivé pourtant.

\- Oui ça c'était hier, mais tu les aurais vu ce matin, de vrais loques.

\- Oh mais je suis sûre que tu exagères, lui répondit Anita sur un ton amusé.

\- La moitié de la classe n'a même pas rendu un seul brouillon, et l'autre moitié a du mal à rassembler ses idées, la contredit-il, défaitiste. Quant au groupe de Drazic, n'en parlons pas, ils étaient déjà à la ramasse mais avec lui qui manque à l'appel...

Anita dodelina de la tête, soudain interessée et intriguée par l'écran d'ordinateur.

\- La musique est ma drogue? lut-elle sur l'écran avant de pouffer de rire. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

\- Oh je suis sur une sorte de forum de rencontre entre musiciens, expliqua simplement Charlie avant de se concentrer sur l'un des messages qu'il venait de recevoir.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu faisais de la musique? fit-elle, étonnée.

\- Ah non, ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour Kat'. Elle s'est mise en tête l'idée folle de faire venir un groupe demain soir au Sharkpool.

\- C'est vrai, c'est génial!

\- Ah oui sauf qu'elle s'est un peu trop avancée et qu'elle n'a en réalité aucun groupe sous la main, d'où ma présence sur ce forum.

Anita ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

\- Pauvre Charlie, se moqua-t-elle gentimment.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? interrogea Mélanie, en entrant les mains chargés de documents.

\- Charlie s'est fait avoir par Kat', résuma Anita dans un petit rire.

\- Et oui l'histoire de ma vie, renchérit celui-ci à la fois amusé et désabusé.

Mélanie rit de bon coeur avant de leur montrer le tas de feuilles qu'elle avait en mains.

\- J'ai été récupérer le travail des autres, dit la jeune fille en déposant le tas de feuilles sur la table au centre de la pièce.

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils ont fini? s'étonna Charlie.

\- Oui, il manque encore la rubrique du groupe de Drazic mais ça s'était à prévoir et celle du groupe de Ryan parce que Mai a perdu du temps sur notre interview mais Ryan m'a assuré qu'ils auraient fini ce soir.

\- Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit? releva Anita en bousculant son camarade doucement à l'épaule.

\- J'ai du mal à y croire. Il paraissait tous tellement à la ramasse, s'étonna Charlie.

\- Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à tout mettre au propre, dit Mélanie en lui donnant le premier document représentant la première rubrique.

\- Bon courage pour tout taper! fit Anita en tapotant Charlie à l'épaule, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

...

Dans les rues du centre-ville de Hartley, Ryan sortait d'une épicerie, un sac plastique dans une main quand il avisa Drazic avançer droit vers lui, la tête basse.

\- Tu devrais pas être en taule? lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Drazic leva des yeux surpris sur lui avant de raler une réponse entre ses dents et de s'arrêter brusquement pour faire face à Ryan.

\- Non ils m'ont relâché, grogna-t-il.

\- Une belle bourde de leur part, se moqua Ryan. Pourquoi t'étais pas au lycée?

\- Je savais pas que je te manquerais mon chou? minauda Drazic.

\- Non ça sentait meilleur, le charria Ryan.

Drazic resta stoïque mais sa mine se durcit.

\- D'ailleurs Anita se marrait bien en ton absence, le titilla-il. Ça avait pas l'air de l'inquiéter plus que ça de te savoir derrière les barreaux.

\- Normal, on s'est vu ce matin, rigola Drazic.

\- Quoi?

\- Quoi, t'es pas au courant? renchérit son vis-à-vis, un large sourire sournois aux lèvres, de toute évidence réjoui de pouvoir l'asticoter à son tour.

\- Au courant de quoi? fit Ryan, hébété.

\- Du plan des flics pour coincer le détraqué qui s'en est pris à ta soeur!

\- Quoi?

\- Pourquoi tu crois qu'elle était au poste ce matin? lui fit remarquer Drazic avant de le traiter d'abruti.

\- C'est quoi ce plan? s'inquiéta Ryan en se rappelant soudain que sa soeur avait mentionné avoir eu un entretien confidentiel.

\- Ça m'étonne qu'elle t'en ai pas parlé parce que t'es supposé la laisser rentrer seule après les cours.

\- Avec ce taré qui traine, même pas en rêve.

\- Ouais ben tu vas pas avoir le choix mon vieux parce que les flics veulent se servir d'Anita comme appât.

\- Et elle est d'accord avec ça? s'enquit Ryan, incrédule.

Drazic acquiesça avant de lâcher un gloussement.

\- Et même ta vieille, ajouta-t-il.

\- Tu racontes que des conneries, dit Ryan, refusant d'accorder du crédit à ses paroles.

\- À ton avis, pourquoi Anita t'as rien dit? C'est parce qu'elle savait que tu serais contre cette idée et que t'allais passer ta journée à lui prendre la tête.

\- Et toi tu fais quoi dans l'histoire? Maintenant que t'as eu ce que tu voulais avec elle, tu vas la laisser se démerder...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que Drazic se saisit violemment du col de sa chemise.

\- Je vais retrouver ce salopard et lui faire payer! cracha Drazic avant de repousser son camarade avec force.

Ce dernier retrouva rapidement son équilibre mais resta un moment pantois, regardant Drazic traverser la rue en de grandes foulées. Était-il sérieux ou le faisait-il marcher? Sa mère n'aurait jamais accepté qu'Anita se mette dans une situation aussi périlleuse seulement Drazic n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter et si sa démarche agressive qu'il observait de l'autre côté de la rue était une indication suffisante alors son camarade paraissait investi d'une mission.

Ryan traversa à son tour la rue, trotinnant pour rattraper Drazic tandis qu'il l'appelait.

\- Attends-moi!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? rala Drazic ralentissant légèrement le pas sans pour autant se retourner.

\- Comment tu comptes le retrouver? lança Ryan.

\- En le suivant à l'odeur, plaisanta Drazic pince-sans-rire.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants côte à côte, mettant les nerfs de Drazic au supplice avant qu'il ne se retourne brusquement vers Ryan, s'arrêtant net.

\- Pourquoi tu me suis comme un petit chien?

\- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça? demanda Ryan en éludant sa question.

\- Chez lui, maugréa Drazic en reprenant sa marche vive.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il est chez lui avec les flics qui tournent autour de sa barraque? fit Ryan incrédule en suivant ses pas.

\- Il crèche ailleurs, me demande pas comment je le sais, je le sais c'est tout, grogna Drazic.

Ryan laissa retomber ses bras avant d'enfouir son sac plastique contenant son déjeuner dans son sac à dos et de se mettre à la hauteur de Drazic.

\- Un conseil, rentre chez ta mère Ryan, c'est pas de ton âge!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? s'enquit ce dernier, borné.

\- On va boire un café ensemble, à la manière dont il en a pris un avec Anita.

\- Je pige rien à ce que tu racontes!

\- Écoutes, soupira Drazic dans rale, tu ferais mieux de faire marche arrière mon vieux, crois-moi t'es pas tailler pour ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Tu vas lui casser la gueule c'est ça.

\- Il va regretter d'être né, affirma Drazic d'une voix glacial tout en resserrant ses mains autour d'une prise imaginaire.

\- Et ça va t'avancer à quoi? lui demanda Ryan.

\- T'es complétement stupide ou tu le fais exprès? s'énerva Drazic. Après ça il s'en prendra plus à Anita.

\- Et c'est toi qu'on va arrêter pour meurtre.

\- Oh ça va je vais pas le tuer, rala Drazic.

\- Non mais ça va rien arranger du tout que tu l'envoie à l'hosto, il obtiendra gain de cause après ça et rien ne l'empêchera de recommencer ses saletées.

\- C'est bon te mêles pas de ça, je sais ce que je fais, gronda Drazic en marchant avec plus de vigueur afin de distancer son camarade.

Mais c'était bien mal connaître celui-ci.

\- Je viens avec toi! décréta Ryan.

\- Là tu rêves, fit Drazic dans un rire noir.

\- À deux, on aura plus de chance de le coincer, protesta Ryan et c'était pas une proposition. Si je te laisse buter ce type c'est moi que ma soeur va tuer!

Dans un grognement, Drazic fut obliger d'accepter.

...

Anita et Charlie traversèrent la rue adjacente au lycée tandis que la plupart des élèves sortis de l'enceinte de l'établissement pour déjeuner prirent la direction opposée afin de reprendre le chemin des cours.

\- Tu sais où vis ce Tommy? s'enquit Anita en lisant l'adresse que lui avait donné Charlie.

\- Il m'a dit que c'était la rue derrière la piscine.

La jeune fille acquiesça avant de redonner le papier à Charlie.

\- Je vais devoir improviser la plupart des questions, réalisa-t-elle.

\- Je t'ai pris un peu au dépourvu, reconnut Charlie, la mine désolée.

\- Et bien pour te faire pardonner, tu n'auras qu'à débuter l'entretien, plaisanta-t-elle.

Charlie rit quelques instants avec elle avant de redevenir sérieux, l'air soucieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'inquiéta-t-elle face à son brusque changement d'humeur.

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment lancer le sujet ni si je dois t'en parler, avoua-t-il en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque.

\- C'est Drazic, c'est ça?

\- Quoi non, commença-t-il avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe.

\- Si inutile de le nier, Charlie, je sais que tu avais déjà des réticences à laisser Drazic emménager chez toi et depuis son arrestation tu dois être complètement refroidi à l'idée de l'avoir au hangar.

\- Pas du tout, objecta-t-il, tentant de reprendre la parole.

\- Mais rien de ce qui s'est passé n'est de sa faute tu sais, le coupa-t-elle à nouveau afin d'être certaine qu'il écoute ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Tu ne peux pas le saquer pour ce qui lui est arrivé.

\- Anita, tenta-t-il une fois de plus.

\- Il a passé la nuit en prison c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu pense, continua-t-elle vivement sans lui laisser l'opportunité de parler un seul instant. Il a ses tords, je ne dis pas le contraire mais la police l'a déjà relâché tu sais et...

\- Anita je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de le saquer, affirma Charlie d'une voix élevée afin de couvrir la voix de son amie.

\- Quoi? dit-elle enfin disposée à l'écouter.

\- Si j'avais l'intention de le laisser emménager avec moi j'y aurais réfléchis à deux fois, admit-il, mais ce n'est plus le cas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? s'enquit-elle perplexe. Tu as l'intention de déménager?

\- Oui, à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici, lui apprit Charlie.

Anita resta quelques instants sans réaction, enregistrant ces derniers mots avant que son expression passe de l'incompréhension à la stupeur.

\- Tu vas partir avec Kat'? s'exclama Anita, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

\- Oui mais encore une fois il faut que ça reste entre nous, lui demanda-t-il, d'un ton implorant. Du moins jusqu'à demain soir.

\- Alors toi aussi tu vas partir sans faire tes adieux?

\- Étant donné que Kat' tient à garder le secret je n'ai pas trop le choix mais je glisserai deux mots aux copains demain soir au Sharkpool.

\- Ça sent vraiment la fin d'une époque, se désola Anita.

\- Je sais, je n'avais rien prévu mais...

\- Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, n'importe qui dans ta situation en aurait sûrement fait autant, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que je suis enchanté à l'idée de tout quitter mais je ne veux pas risquer de la perdre, avoua Charlie.

\- Et c'est la plus belle preuve d'amour que tu pouvais lui donner, dit-elle, louant son geste.

Elle passa une main affectueuse dans son dos pour le réconforter, sentant qu'il en avait gros sur le coeur à l'idée de quitter Hartley.

...

Arrivé à l'adresse donnée par Marco, Drazic frappa comme un acharné à la porte de l'entrepôt où logeait Pete.

\- Y'a personne! lança Ryan, sur le point de faire demi-tour.

Drazic frappa contre le bois de la porte avec plus d'ardeur, allant jusqu'à donner un grand coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit sur le coup, détachée de ses gonds.

\- Non mais t'es complètement malade! s'étrangla Ryan, affolé par son geste. C'est un coup à se retrouver en taule!

\- C'est bien toi qui a insisté à me suivre, lui signala Drazic dans un sourire carnassier. Maintenant t'assume!

\- Je te jure que si je me fais choper pour tes conneries...

\- Ouais ouais, tu vas me le faire payer, railla Drazic d'une voix lancinante tout en entrant dans le hangar.

Ryan resta planter dehors, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'espère trouver? Tu vois bien qu'il est pas là!

\- Tu te gourres, c'est sa bécane juste devant, affirma Drazic qui avait repéré le véhicule dès l'instant où il avait mis les pieds sur la propriété, l'encourageant à défoncer la porte.

\- Et alors, ça prouve rien!

Drazic ne lui répondit que par un rire moqueur tandis qu'il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce principale.

\- Je rentre pas là-dedans, je te préviens, c'est de la violation de domicile!

\- Et ben fais comme tu veux, s'agaça Drazic d'une voix étouffée en s'engouffrant un peu plus dans l'appartement.

De ce qu'il avait vu de son futur chez lui, cet entrepôt y ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau mais il supposait que tous les entrepôts réamménagés de ce quartier dépendaient du même bailleur et avait les mêmes agencements. Cela allait donc grandement lui faciliter la tâche pour se repérer dans le logement. En quelques instants il repéra les trois chambres, deux au rez-de-chaussé et une à l'étage et décida de se diriger vers la première à sa droite, sachant que l'une d'elle appartenait forcément à Pete.

\- T'as un grain, tu sais ça? dit soudain la voix de Ryan quelques pas derrière lui, faisant légèrement sursauter Drazic.

\- Alors pourquoi tu reste là? ricana ce dernier.

\- Parce que je dois être complétement timbré, soupira Ryan pendant que d'un seul regard, il fit un rapide tour du propriétaire

Drazic grogna en contastant qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il se trouvait ou non dans la chambre de Pete, ne connaissant pas le profil de ses deux autres colocataires. Il n'avait aucune idée de leur goût, de leur style et en y réfléchissant bien il n'avait aucune idée de ceux de Pete non plus. La chambre qu'il avait vu dans la maison de ses parents étaient sans doute un leurre, une manière pour Pete de garder son logement actuel secret. Certes, il s'agissait bel et bien de sa chambre mais il était clair qu'il ne s'en servait pas, en dehors de son exposition perverse des photos d'Anita, sa chambre ressemblait en tout point à celle d'un jeune adolescent, avec le recul il était évident qu'il n'y avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs années. Quant aux parents de Pete, visiblement ils aidaient leur fils à se cacher car lorsque Drazic avait sonné chez eux la veille ils lui avaient assuré ne pas avoir revu leur fils depuis la veille. Pourquoi prétendre qu'ils vivaient chez eux si ce n'était pour le couvrir?

Décidant qu'il n'était pas dans la bonne chambre car celle-ci paraissait trop propre et rangée pour appartenir à un type aussi négligé que Pete, il sortit de la pièce pour se diriger dans l'autre chambre. Ryan avait à peine bouger, prostré dans la pièce principale, n'osant toucher à rien.

\- Tu sais ta présence suffit à t'incriminer, lui fit remarquer Drazic, alors autant en tirer profit.

\- Ça se voit que c'est naturel pour toi, grogna Ryan sans pour autant se mettre à fouiller dans les affaires des inconnus.

\- Qu'est ce que vous foutez-là? s'exclama soudain la voix d'un jeune homme agés de quelques années de plus qu'eux.

Drazic et Ryan se retournèrent en même temps, pris sur le fait. Sur le seuil de la porte, le type ne tarda pas à faire quelques pas menaçant vers eux et plus particulièrement vers Ryan qui se trouvait juste face à lui.

\- Hey du calme, on veut pas d'embrouille! dit Ryan en plaçant ses mains devant lui en signe de paix.

Le type était plus petit en taille que lui mais était suffisament barraqué pour l'impressionner et le faire prudemment reculer de quelques pas.

\- On veut juste voir Pete, expliqua Ryan.

Le locataire de l'entrepôt délaissa Ryan, jugeant sans doute qu'il ne représentait pas un danger immédiat pour se tourner vers Drazic.

\- T'étais en train de fouiller dans nos affaires! remarqua-t-il en fonçant droit sur lui.

Drazic qui était distrait par le document qu'il venait de trouver sur la table basse à ses pieds n'eut pas le temps de dire ou faire quoique ce soit car le type l'agrippa fermement à l'arrière de la nuque.

\- Hey mais lâche-moi espèce de cinglé! rugit Drazic en se débattant pour lui faire lâcher prise, le document toujours dans la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches comme ça? gronda-t-il en raffermissant sa poigne.

\- C'est Marco qui m'envoie! hurla Drazic.

\- Marco? fit-il pris au dépourvu, relâchant finalement Drazic. Et t'es qui au juste?

\- Drazic, répondit celui-ci d'un air revêche. Marco est un vieux pote.

\- Je l'ai déjà entendu parler de toi, reconnut-t-il.

\- On cherche Pete, réitéra Ryan pour expliquer leur venue.

\- Et vous avez l'habitude d'entrer par effraction chez les gens et fouillez dans leurs petits papiers? fit le type en désignant du menton le document que Drazic avait chapardé.

\- La porte était ouverte, plaisanta Drazic.

\- Alors écoutez-moi bien les petits rigolos, je vais vous donner deux secondes pour sortir avant que j'appelle les flics.

\- Oh non t'en feras rien! assura Drazic en brandissant le fameux document qu'il avait trouvé sur la table basse représentant le logo du garage de son père.

Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait au juste mais en découvrant ces papiers à la vue de tous sur la table du salon il était apparut évident à Drazic que Pete et ses colocataires étaient tous mêlés de près au traffic de pièces volées au sein du garage de son père.

...

\- Tu es sûre que c'est cette adresse? fit Anita, étonnée de ne trouver qu'une sorte d'entrepot à l'adresse indiquée.

\- Oui, oui, cela dit Tommy m'a dit qu'il vivait dans un pavillon, dit Charlie, les sourcils froncés d'une certaine inquiétude.

\- C'est peut-être ce qu'il appelle sa maison, rit la jeune fille en pénétrant sur la propriété dont aucune barrière ne protégeait l'entrée.

\- Curieux, fit son ami, observant ses environs d'un oeil suspicieux, tardant à la suivre.

\- Tu as peur du grand méchant loup, se moqua-t-elle avant de lui tendre la main malgré les quelques mètres qui les séparaient pour l'encourager à avancer. Allez viens!

\- Anita, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, douta-t-il avançant pourtant jusqu'à la jeune fille. On devrait rebrousser chemin.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu vis bien dans ce genre d'endroit toi aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il m'a raconté au téléphone, assura Charlie, d'une voix de plus en plus incertaine.

\- Nous sommes peut-être sur son lieu de travail, suggéra-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit, répéta-t-il les mains sur les hanches, parcourant des yeux le local en pied-à-terre qui se dressait devant eux.

La jeune fille roula des yeux, quelque peu agacée par son comportement.

\- Charlie, on a quand même pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

\- Non bien sûr.

Il sembla se ressaisir et s'apprêta à frapper à la porte d'entrée quand une voix rauque à l'arrière de l'entrepot les surpris.

\- Par ici les jeunes! fit la voix du supposé Tommy en les invitant à contourner l'entrepot de petite envergure.

\- Tu vois, rigola Anita en poussant gentimment son ami vers l'arrière du local.

Quelque peu rasséréné, Charlie laissa un léger rire lui échapper, se moquant de sa stupidité tandis qu'il longeait le local à la recherche de ce Tommy.

Soudain, le bras d'un homme qui sembla sortir directement du mur s'abattit sur la tête de Charlie, l'assomant sur le coup.

Sous le choc, Anita mit quelques secondes à comprendre que l'homme qui venait de frapper Charlie n'était pas sortie de nulle part mais d'une porte ne s'ouvrant que de l'intérieur de l'entrepot, qu'il ne l'avait pas frappé par la seule force de son poing mais à l'aide d'un révolver qu'il pointait à présent sur Anita et que cet homme n'était autre que Pete.


	15. Chapitre 15

Avertissement ce chapitre contient des scènes assez violentes, qui peuvent heurter la sensibilité de certain. Âme sensible donc s'abstenir!

Rien de trop graphique mais je tiens à prévenir.

 **Jeudi** \- 3e semaine (partie 2)

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? s'enquit Ryan en plissant les yeux pour essayer de lire les grandes lignes du document.

\- Tu crois que tu peux me faire du chantage avec ça? ricana le type. Je fais rien d'illégal contrairement à vous deux.

\- C'est le logo du garage de mon père, déclara Drazic de but-en-blanc.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? fit son vis-à-vis, l'air incrédule.

\- Son garage a été mis sous scellé par les flics pour trafic de pièces détachées mais bien sûr toi t'en savais rien, railla Drazic. C'est tout à fait par hasard que des papiers provenant du garage de mon vieux trainent chez toi.

\- C'est quoi encore cette histoire? fit Ryan, complètement perdu par leur conversation.

\- Et c'est aussi par hasard que tu crèche avec le malade mental qui a été chargé de me suivre à la trace par l'un des associés de mon père, ajouta vivement Drazic, ignorant superbement la remarque de Ryan.

\- Tu débloques complètement, affirma son interlocuteur en faisant quelques pas agressif vers Drazic qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Ben on verra si les flics seront de cet avis.

\- Je mouille pas dans ce genre de plan, ce que t'as dans les mains c'est un contrat de location pour une affaire qu'on monte avec des potes.

\- Non, ce que j'ai dans les mains c'est la preuve que vous avez tous essayez de faire plonger mon père en se servant de son garage pour receler des pièces de bagnoles volées.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me parles de ton vieux? fit le type en face de lui d'un air interdit. C'est l'oncle de Pete qui va lancer cette affaire.

\- Quoi?

\- Et y'a rien d'illégal là-dedans, ce local servira de magasin de pièces détachées.

\- Et tu crois qu'elles proviennent d'où les pièces, du fournisseur du coin? se moqua Drazic dans un rire noir. Désolé de te faire redescendre sur terre mais ton copain se fournit sur des bagnoles qui ont été volées.

\- On a une liste complète de tous les fabriquants, ça n'a rien d'illégal! insista le type.

\- Et ça c'est pas illégal peut-être? s'écria Drazic en désignant la signature au bas de la page. C'est la signature de mon père!

\- Quoi tu veux dire que Pete est ton cousin?

\- T'es un vrai abruti, c'est pas vrai, s'énerva Drazic qui essayait pourtant de garder son calme.

Il inspira profondément pour se calmer avant de reprendre un ton plus bas, comme s'il s'adressait à un parfait idiot.

\- Pete ou son oncle ou qui tu veux, a imité la signature de mon père sur ce contrat de location, pigé?

\- Pourquoi il ferait ça? demanda le type, hébété.

\- Mais parce qu'il veut faire passer le bail au nom de mon père pour lui faire porter le chapeau au cas où le nouveau local serait découvert, expliqua rageusement Drazic. Ça y est, t'as compris là où il faut que je te fasse un dessin?

\- Okay, tout ça c'est passionnant, lança Ryan d'un ton sarcastique, mais ça ne nous dit pas où est Pete!

...

Quelques rues plus loin, Pete menaçait toujours Anita de son arme. Dos à lui, elle sentait le bout du révolver s'enfoncer entre ses omoplates à chacun des pas qu'elle effectuait contre sa volonté.

\- Tu cries, t'es morte! lui assura-t-il d'une voix des plus froides.

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes? osa-t-elle lui demander.

\- C'est une surprise! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Sa voix était si aigre et à la fois si excitée qu'elle fit frissonner la jeune fille. Alors qu'elle continuait son ascension vers l'inconnue, Anita se surprit à se demander si alerter les passants de sa situation en poussant un cri ne serait pas plus judicieux que de suivre docilement et aveuglément son agresseur. Seulement la pression du révolver à bout portant la ramena à la réalité. Elle n'avait aucune idée si Pete était capable de tirer ou s'il se servait de l'arme uniquement dans le but de l'intimider mais elle n'avait pas envie de tenter le Diable. Si elle voulait s'enfuir, ce serait par un autre moyen et elle se fit la promesse de tout faire pour y parvenir.

...

\- Drazic, rappelle-toi pourquoi on est là! lui lança Ryan.

Drazic le regarda quelques secondes de travers avant de porter son regard vers le type qui lui faisait face. De toute évidence ce dernier avait occulté la présence de Ryan car il se tourna vers lui, surpris.

\- Et t'es qui toi?

\- Le frère de celle qui s'est fait agressée par ton taré de colloc', lui révéla Ryan sur un ton agacé.

\- Ryan, ferme-là, lui conseilla Drazic.

Il avait l'impression que son vis-à-vis semblait prendre en considération ses dires et craignait que le bombarder d'un trop plein d'information ne le fasse se braquer. Si au départ il n'avait pas cru un traitre mot de ce que lui avait raconté le colocataire de Pete, pensant qu'il cherchait juste à se couvrir, l'air ahuri qui déformait les traits de celui-ci avait fini par semer le doute dans son esprit.

\- C'est quoi encore cette histoire? Pete est un type règlo.

\- Va dire ça à ma soeur, lâcha Ryan dans un rire noir.

\- Ryan, c'est pas le moment! tenta de lui faire comprendre Drazic dans un grognement.

\- C'est un repris de justice, ajouta Ryan sans prêter attention à Drazic.

\- On est tous des repris de justice ici, répliqua le type en balayant le hangar d'un geste de la main.

\- Ouais, aller en taule ça créé des liens, railla Ryan.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit? demanda son vis-à-vis en plissant les yeux de colère.

Sentant que la situation allait bientôt tourner en leur défaveur, Drazic se hâta de ramener l'attention du type vers lui.

\- Fais pas attention à lui, c'est un fils à sa maman, il sait pas ce que c'est de galérer.

Mécontent, Ryan porta ses mains à ses hanches sans toutefois rajouter quoique ce soit.

\- On a tous fait des conneries et on en a payé le prix, renchérit le type le doigt menaçant pointé vers Ryan pour le dissuader de ressortir une remarque de ce genre.

\- Justement, je crois pas que tu sois un récidiviste mais Pete a complètement replongé dans ses travers, assura Drazic.

\- Je sais qu'il a été coffré pour agression sexuelle, réfléchit son interlocuteur. Mais je croyais que c'était du passé tout ça. Et quel rapport ça a avec le trafic de piéces volées.

\- Ça en a aucun, c'est juste une des activités extra-scolaire de Pete, cracha Drazic, sarcastique. Et mon petit doigt me dit que t'as pas du tout envie de tremper dans ce genre de sale affaire.

Le type se passa une main sur le visage puis dans ses cheveux courts coiffés en brosse alors qu'il semblait prendre conscience de ce qu'il risquait en s'associant avec Pete.

\- T'es pas le seul à qui il l'a fait à l'envers, ajouta Drazic avec plus de force. Il nous a tous bien roulé mais les flics sont déjà à sa recherche. Si tu coopères, tu seras inculpé de rien et lui il en prendra pour son grade.

\- Les flics me croiront jamais, je suis foutu maintenant!

\- Mais non, écoutes tu me dis que Pete t'as prouvé que c'était légal alors t'auras juste à montrer ces preuves aux flics et ils ne pourront pas t'accuser.

\- T'as juste à nous dire où est ton copain? intervint Ryan.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, je suis pas sa baby-sitter.

\- Oh allez, tu dois bien avoir une idée d'où il traine? retorqua Drazic d'un air à qui on-la-fait-pas.

\- Ouais possible, répondit le type d'une voix hésitante. Mais qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire?

\- On veut juste lui parler, prétendit Ryan.

\- Me prends pas pour un con, toi, rala le type. Si ce que t'as raconté à propos de l'agression de ta soeur est vrai alors ça m'étonnerait que tu veuilles juste lui causer.

\- Non lui il veut vraiment lui parler moi je veux lui casser la gueule, déclara Drazic d'un ton froid.

\- Drazic, t'es con ou quoi! le réprimanda Ryan. C'est pas en menaçant son pote qu'il va nous aider.

\- Quel pote? lança Drazic d'un ton railleur, le regard appuyé sur le type. Me dis pas qu'après ce que t'as appris tu vas encore le défendre?

\- On a un code d'honneur entre potes on ne se ballance pas! Tu devrais le savoir.

Drazic émit un rire acerbe.

\- Ouais sauf que lui il ne manquerait pas une occasion de le faire! Ce mec il en a rien à faire de ses potes. Je suis sûr qu'il vendrait ses vieux sans le moindre remord.

\- Avoue que t'as envie de lui collé une bonne raclée après ce que t'as appris? renchérit Ryan.

\- On va règler certains trucs mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous aide à le coincer!

\- Ok c'est bon, capitula Drazic en pliant le document avant de l'enfouir dans la poche de sa veste de jogging. De toute façon, j'ai ma petite idée d'où il peut être!

\- Et tu comptes aller où avec ces papiers?

\- Là où le vent me porte, se moqua Drazic. Va falloir me passer sur le corps pour récupérer des documents où la signature de mon père a été imitée pour que vous continuez tranquillement vos petites affaires.

\- De toute façon qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire? ajouta Ryan, prenant la défense de Drazic. Si tu gardes ces papiers chez toi c'est toi qu'on accusera.

\- Et vous allez en faire quoi? questionna le type.

\- À ton avis? répliqua Drazic.

\- Si les flics voient mon blaze je suis foutu.

\- Fallait peut être y penser avant de te lancer dans cette affaire qui puait l'arnaque à des kilomètres, fit remarquer Drazic déjà devant la porte.

\- Écoutes, t'as dit que t'avais des preuves de ton innocence, reprit Ryan tandis que son vis-à-vis approuva ses dires. Et ben t'auras qu'à leur montrer au moment venu.

\- Allez viens on se tire! fit Drazic d'un signe de la tête vers Ryan.

S'il avait senti le type avec eux un peu plus tôt, le vent avait tourné depuis qu'il avait menacé ouvertement de s'en prendre à Pete. Il connaissait ce genre bande pour en avoir fait lui même partie et savait à quel point la loyauté était une vertue fondamentale au sein de ces groupes. De ce fait, il craignait qu'il ne soit plus de leur côté.

\- Que je vous revois trainer ici et c'est à l'hosto que vous vous réveillerez! les prévint-il.

\- Ça y'a pas de danger, maugréa Drazic qui avait déjà passé la porte, Ryan sur ses talons.

...

Plus elle avançait et moins elle reconnaissait le quartier. Il y avait davantage d'entrepot ou de zone désaffecté que de commerce ou de maison. C'est un endroit qu'elle fréquentait peu pour ne pas dire jamais. La seule fois où elle avait dû se rendre dans ce quartier c'était pour rendre un chien à son propriétaire qui par chance avait laissé une annonce contenant tous les renseignements nécessaires. De mémoire, elle n'y avait plus jamais remis les pieds et aurait aimé ne pas réitérer l'expérience car le quartier lui donnait réellement envie de fuir. Hélas, elle ne pouvait faire autrement que d'avancer. La pensée qu'elle allait devoir ne compter que sur elle-même lui provoqua une mini crise de panique qu'elle parvint rapidement à contrôler en se répétant sans cesse qu'elle devait garder la tête froide. Son cerveau fonctionnait à grande vitesse, ses pensées se mélangeant et s'entrechoquant tant et si bien qu'elle eut du mal à réfléchir clairement. Elle avait beau forcé son esprit à imaginer une échappatoire, il demeurait vide ou totalement embrouillé.

Pete avait la respiration saccadé, comme s'il essayait de contenir sa colère ou son excitation quant à la situation. Anita ne savait pas s'il comptait lui faire payer la façon dont elle lui avait échappé quelques jours auparavant ou s'il avait simplement du mal à contenir son excitation à la savoir dans ses filets. Une chose était certaine, il n'était pas dans son état normal, bien qu'elle doutait qu'une personne comme lui puisse réellement se comporter naturellement. Il était agité et lui donnait la sensation horrifiante qu'il allait perdre pied d'un moment à l'autre. C'est pourquoi elle n'osa pas ouvrir sa bouche de tout le trajet et se concentrer sur les maigres options qui se présentaient à elle au lieu de l'énerver davantage.

\- Alors t'as été raconté quoi aux flics?

Surprise et effrayée d'entendre le son rauque de sa voix, la jeune fille tourna un instant la tête vers lui.

\- Comment ça? demanda-t-elle, l'air faussement innocente.

\- Tu m'as balancé, dit-il d'un ton impassible, soulignant seulement le fait.

Anita sentit son coeur manquer un battement dans sa poitrine, affolée par la suite de cette conversation.

\- Je croyais que je ne te faisais pas peur, railla-t-il.

Au lieu de lui répliquer quelque chose qui l'aurait à coup sûr énervé, la jeune fille se mordit les lèvres.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais, lui dit-il de but-en-blanc.

Elle dut se retenir afin de ne pas lui rire au nez malgré la situation qui lui donnait envie de pleurer.

\- Tu m'as bien foutu les nerfs mais c'est déjà oublié tout ça, ajouta-t-il nonchalement.

Elle avait du mal à le croire et se demandait s'il ne la faisait pas marcher seulement pour la mettre en confiance.

\- Ah oui? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander d'une voix qu'elle essaya de rendre neutre.

\- Ouais, c'est pas de ta faute, faut juste que t'apprenne à rester à ta place!

Ce fut la phrase de trop, son air maniaque et l'agressivité qui ressortait de sa voix fit comprendre à Anita qu'il n'avait qu'un désir c'était de la contrôler.

Garder son calme devenait de plus en plus difficile, il n'y avait plus un seul passant dans les rues qu'ils empruntaient et le simple fait de savoir que personne ne saurait où la retrouver lui donnait envie d'essayer de fuir malgré l'arme enfoncée dans le creu de son dos.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me menacer de cette arme, tu sais, je te suivrais, dit-elle.

\- Ouais comme l'autre jour sur la plage, ricana-t-il sèchement. N'essaye pas de me mener en bateau. Tu ne m'y reprendras pas deux fois!

Anita ferma un instant les yeux tout en avançant comme si ce geste avait le pouvoir de la téporter ailleurs, hélas quand elle les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard le cauchemard était toujours bien réel.

\- Et nous y voilà! lança-t-il.

De sa main, il avait désigné l'entrepôt dissimulé derrière un large grillage. En y regardant de plus près, la jeune fille vit qu'il s'agissait d'un garage et se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas de celui du père de Drazic. Mais pourquoi Pete l'aurait conduit ici? Cet endroit devait être surveillé par la police non? Cependant, aucune banderole ne démontrait que le lieu avait été saisi par la justice, le garage paraissait seulement laissé à l'abandon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici? osa-t-elle demander d'une voix tremblante.

\- Ah ça c'est à moi de le savoir et à toi de le découvrir, la nargua-t-il avant de la pousser un peu plus en avant.

Les rouages de son cerveau se remirent à fonctionner à mille à l'heure, décidant que c'était le moment où jamais d'agir si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver piéger à l'intérieur du garage.

\- Tu crois que c'est prudent de venir ici? demanda-t-elle, tentant de le faire rebrousser chemin. La police doit surveiller les lieux, non?

\- Ah alors tu sais où on est? s'amusa-t-il d'un air narquois.

La jeune fille acquiesça puis déglutit pour chasser la gêne qui s'était installée dans le fond de sa gorge, ostruant presque sa respiration.

\- Ça devrait te rassurer de savoir que les flics pourraient débarquer à tout moment, fit-il remarquer. Mais ne te fais pas trop d'illusion, ils ont vu ce qu'il y avait à voir, ils ne reviendront pas trainer ici.

Seulement, ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait Anita car à aucun moment elle n'avait eu l'espoir que les forces de l'ordre ne viennent sur place, non ce qui l'effrayait c'était d'être à la merci d'un psychopathe dans un endroit aussi désert que celui-ci.

Toutefois, il ne la fit pas entrer à l'intérieur et d'une main ferme la força à s'asseoir sur une sorte de bidon d'essence renversé au sol.

\- Tu reste bien gentimment ici! lui ordonna-t-il avant de reculer de quelques pas sous les yeux interdit de la jeune fille.

Elle peinait à en croire ses yeux et ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoir mais quand elle vit Pete s'éloigner et porter son intérêt vers une vieille voiture à l'autre bout du garage, elle saisit sa chance et se redressa d'un bond, tentant d'ignorer l'étourdissement ressenti à la suite de ce brusque mouvement et se mit à courir. Peut-être aurait-elle dû faire preuve de plus finesse et s'enfuir à pas de velours afin de faire perdre à son agresseur quelques secondes supplémentaires qui lui seraient sans doute vitales, malheureusement la peur qui lui étreignait les tripes ne lui permis pas de faire dans la dentelle. Elle réussit à atteindre la grille quand un grognement derrière elle la fit s'immobiliser net dans ses mouvements. Ce n'était pas un grognement humain mais animal.

Lentement, elle fit demi-tour et se retrouva nez à nez avec un imposant rotweiller noir et feu dont le regard d'un noir profond la cloua sur place. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit que Pete les observait, malgré la distance, elle put voir un sourire sadique s'étirer sur son visage. Le chien émit un nouveau grognement qui la fit reporter son attention sur lui. Si seulement elle s'y connaissait en langage canin mais pour l'instant tout ce que ce grognement lui indiquait c'était un avertissement avant de passer à l'acte. Paniquée, Anita évalua ses options. Reprendre sa fuite au risque que le chien ne lui saute dessus ou aller docilement se rasseoir et prier pour qu'une nouvelle opportunité se présente? À vrai dire, aucune option n'était viable. Vaincue, elle fit un pas pour aller se rasseoir mais le chien grogna à nouveau, la forçant à rester de glace.

\- Rufus, assis! intima alors la voix de Pete à l'autre bout du garage.

Bien éduqué, le chien obéit et se mit à haleter, les yeux toujours fixés sur Anita qui n'osait plus entreprendre un seul geste. Certes, le chien n'adoptait plus une posture défensive, mais il la fixait tel un lapin qu'il s'apprêtait à pourchasser et à dévorer.

\- Il ne mord que quand je lui en donne l'ordre! lança Pete, le ton clairement moqueur.

\- Génial, grommela-t-elle.

Malgré les dires de Pete, le chien grogna dès qu'elle fit mine de faire un pas.

\- Couché, Rufus! lui ordonna Pete.

Sa voix grave fit sursauter Anita tandis que son coeur s'emballa avec une force qui en devenait douloureuse. Échapper à un détraqué était déjà une véritable épreuve mais si un chien dressé pour attaquer était de la partie, Anita se dit qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir.

...

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'il sera là? ronchonna Ryan en levant les yeux sur l'entrepôt qui se dressait devant eux.

\- Rien mais ça vaut le coup de vérifier, assura Drazic en pénétrant sur le terrain.

\- Ça serait un peu trop facile, tu crois pas?

Drazic ne lui répondit pas et lança un regard circulaire aux alentours, sur le qui-vive.

\- Quoi, c'est ça leur future boutique? s'exclama Ryan d'une voix moqueuse.

\- Oh tu peux pas baisser d'un ton! le rabroua Drazic, entre ses dents.

\- Je te dis qu'il est pas là! fit Ryan, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Tu vas voir derrière, moi je rentre à l'intérieur! dicta Drazic d'un ton sans appel.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il irait foutre ici?

Un mélange entre un soupir et un grognement s'échappa de la gorge de Drazic avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la porte principale de l'entrepôt, déterminé à jeter un oeil à l'intérieur.

\- C'est n'importe quoi! rala Ryan.

Malgré ses réticences, il suivit les directives de son camarade et contourna l'entrepôt d'une démarche trainante, ne s'attendant pas à y trouver quique ce soit. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise de découvrir le corp inerte d'un de ses meilleurs amis à même le sol.

\- Charlie! s'exclama Ryan d'une voix affolée, accourant vers lui.

Ce dernier émergeait tout juste de son sommeil forcé et peinait à ouvrir les yeux. A l'aide de sa main, il se redressa pour s'asseoir alors que Ryan s'accroupissait à sa hauteur, un air grave sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

\- Ryan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? balbutia Charlie, l'air hagard.

\- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser la question. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

\- On.. on devait rencontrer ce mec.. un ancien d'Hartley, balbutia le jeune homme, une grimage de douleur déformant ses traits.

\- Quoi? fit son vis-à-vis sans comprendre.

\- Oui et je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, continua à divaguer Charlie, comme si cela lui en coûtait de se remémorrer les faits.

\- C'est qui on? s'enquit Ryan d'un ton pressant et inquiet, pris d'un très mauvais pressentiment. Avec qui t'es venu?

\- A.. Anita. Où est Anita? réalisa Charlie en essayant de se relever avant qu'un violent mal de tête ne le fasse se rasseoir.

\- Drazic! s'écria alors Ryan avant de reporter son attention sur Charlie. T'es venu ici avec ma soeur?

\- Oui, oui, elle était là, confirma Charlie tout en jetant un regard perdu autour de lui. Mais quelqu'un m'a assomé et c'est le trou noir.

Ils furent interrompus par Drazic qui arriva en de grandes enjambées par la porte arrière du local.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lança Drazic avant de s'apercevoir de la présence de Charlie. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi?

\- Attends, ordonna Ryan le doigt pointé sur Drazic avant de se tourner vers son ami toujours assis par terre. Où est Anita?

\- Je.. J'en sais rien, avoua Charlie dépitée en se massant l'arrière de la nuque.

\- Comment ça tu sais pas où elle est? s'affola Drazic.

Il fixa Charlie de ses yeux perçant, à la fois emporté et pris de panique.

\- Je ne sais pas. On devait rencontrer un ancien du lycée mais la dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est qu'on m'a porté un coup à la tête, tenta d'expliquer Charlie.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre qu'on t'ait assomé, vociféra Drazic. Où est Anita?

\- Je crois que Pete était ici et lui a tendu un piège, annonça Ryan, la mine grave.

\- Quoi, non mais c'est du délire! s'exclama Drazic fou de rage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ici?

\- J'ai lancé une annonce au Sharkpool pour retrouver un ancien élève de Hartley parce qu'Anita n'arrivait pas à finir sa rubrique, leur expliqua Charlie.

\- Et c'est Pete qui a répondu? comprit Ryan.

\- Oui enfin je suppose.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de l'amener dans un endroit pareil après tout ce qu'elle a subi ces derniers temps? T'es complètement inconscient! l'accusa Drazic la main levée sur lui.

\- Je me suis fait avoir, admit Charlie, défait.

\- Ah ouais tu t'es fait avoir hein! gronda Drazic.

Il se pencha et le saisit soudain par le col de sa veste, le forçant à se lever malgré l'équilibre précaire du jeune homme.

\- Ça va, fous-lui la paix! hurla Ryan tout en agrippant le bras de Drazic afin de lui faire lâcher prise.

\- À cause de toi, elle est à la merci de ce psychopathe!

\- Oublie pas que le seul fautif ici c'est toi! l'accabla Ryan.

Drazic lui lança un regard assassin avant de reporter son attention sur Charlie.

\- Espèce de gros nase! grogna ce dernier avant de repousser violemment Charlie qui serait tombé à la renverse si son ami ne s'était pas trouvé derrière pour le stabiliser.

\- C'est pas la peine de rejetter tes frustrations sur lui. On a pas le temps pour ça! Faut prévenir la police! trancha Ryan, gardant son sang froid.

\- La police, railla Drazic dans un rire noir, mais le temps qu'ils débarquent ta soeur sera peut-être morte.

\- Tu le crois vraiment capable de ça? s'enquit Charlie, livide.

\- Toi, m'adresse pas la parole! le prévint Drazic d'une voix menaçante, le doigt pointé droit sur lui.

\- On va pas attendre de le savoir, assura Ryan. Est-ce qu'il y a un téléphone par ici?

\- À l'intérieur, acquiesça Drazic d'un mouvement de tête sans quitter Charlie de son regard méprisant.

Le jeune homme tenait à présent sur ses deux pieds mais paraissait encore chancelant.

\- Tu vas pouvoir tenir? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui oui, vas-y! le rassura son ami.

Celui-ci prit appui contre le grillage derrière lui alors que Ryan lui relâchait le bras.

\- C'est une énorme perte de temps! lança Drazic.

\- Ah ouais et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre? le questionna Ryan avec énervement. On a aucune idée d'où il se planque!

\- Je vais pas rester là à attendre les flics, assura Drazic qui faisait déjà volte face. Je crois savoir où il est.

Sans donner plus d'explication, il s'éloigna à la hâte sous le regard ahuri de Ryan et de Charlie.

\- Et si t'as tord? s'écria Ryan avant de se tourner vers Charlie. Je vais appeler les flics.

Le jeune homme s'engouffra rapidement à l'intérieur du local et partit à la recherche d'un téléphone.

...

Anita était contre le grillage, bloquée sur place à cause du chien qui montrait ses crocs à chaque fois qu'elle avait le malheur de faire un pas. Elle avait fini par accepter que fuir n'était pas la solution mais refusait de s'avouer vaincu, loin de là. Elle réfléchissait à une idée pour éloigner le chien, regrettant de ne pas être plus proche du batiment car elle avait aperçu un étalage contenant quelques produits alimentaires juste à l'entrée et avec l'un de ses aliments elle aurait peut être eu une chance d'attirer le chien ailleurs. Bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur la surveillance active de Pete qui jetait des regards dans sa direction dès qu'il le pouvait. En parlant du loup, elle avait du mal à croire qu'il était en train de réparer une voiture. N'avait-il pas demandé à Drazic de l'aide pour réparer sa moto? Pourquoi ne pas le faire lui-même? Elle ne s'y connaissait pas du tout en mécanique mais supposait que quelqu'un qui était en mesure de réparer une voiture ne devrait pas éprouver de grandes difficultées à s'occuper d'une moto. C'était à ne plus rien comprendre. Et en toute honnêteté, elle n'avait pas la force de se creuser davantage l'esprit sur la question. En revanche, ce qui l'inquiétant grandement c'était que Pete ait à coeur de réparer une voiture alors qu'il la gardait prisonnière parce que ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose: qu'il comptait se servir de cette voiture dans un avenir très proche et sûrement en sa compagnie. Pour l'instant, elle était toujours en terrain plus ou moins connu, à Hartley, mais s'il la faisait quitter la ville alors elle n'aurait plus aucune chance de s'enfuir. Elle ne pas pouvait laisser cela arriver.

Le chien se mit soudain debout et battit la queue, faisant sursauter Anita qui pensa que le canidé allait se jeter sur elle. Mais il n'en fit rien et se mit soudain à courir et contourna le grillage pour passer de l'autre côté.

\- Rufus! l'appela Pete d'une voix forte.

Anita allait prendre ses jambes à son coup quand un homme d'une quarantaine d'année bien tassées passa le grillage. Le chien lui fit la fête, sautillant sur place et tournant autour de lui tandis que l'homme lui gratouilla brièvement la tête.

\- Faut qu'on parle! lança-t-il d'une voix sévère à Pete, lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Il allait se diriger vers le garage lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Anita, une expression interloquée sur le visage.

\- Qui c'est celle-la? s'enquit-il à Pete, sans quitter Anita du regard.

\- Oh, une petite copine, prétendit Pete en fermant le coffre de la voiture, les mains pleines de cambouis.

\- Ah ouais? douta l'homme en s'approchant de la jeune fille qui reculait aussi loin qu'elle le put, le dos collé contre le grillage.

Il s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable d'elle comme pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage et la regarda de haut en bas. Son regard n'avait rien de salace, il ne la déshabillait pas des yeux mais la jugeait.

\- Tu es sûre qu'elle est au courant que c'est ta petite copine? s'exclama-t-il sèchement à l'adresse de Pete qui avait délaissé la réparation de sa voiture pour aller à sa rencontre.

Anita secoua vivement la tête, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas là de son plein gré seulement elle avait dans l'idée qu'il l'avait compris et ne ferait rien pour l'aider.

\- Laissez-moi partir, tenta-t-elle d'une voix éraillée la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge.

\- Toi tu l'ouvre pas! ordonna l'homme en faisant s'envoler les espoirs de la jeune fille en fumée.

Anita se recroquevilla dans son coin et s'accroupit au sol lorsqu'elle sentit ses jambes trembler. L'homme se tourna ensuite vers Pete, arborant un air à la fois nerveux et orageux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici?

\- Je te l'ai dit tonton, c'est juste...

Anita leva des yeux surpris en comprenant que Pete et cet homme avait un lien de parenté.

\- Je vais te le redemander une seule et unique fois, le prévint son oncle d'une voix agressive. Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec cette fille?

\- Rien du tout, mentit Pete.

Il avait l'air d'un enfant penaud que l'on venait de surprendre en train de faire une bêtise.

\- Écoutes mon grand, ce que tu fous moi je m'en fous mais si ça vient perturber nos plans là ça devient mon problème.

\- T'as pas à t'inquiéter.

\- Oh si là tu vois, je m'inquiète, le contredit-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'aller emmerder le fils de Dragan?

\- Quoi?

\- Fais pas l'innocent, je sais que t'as pris des photos de notre cargaison.

\- Comment t'es au courant de ça?

\- J'ai mes sources.

\- Je t'avais dit de faire pression sur lui, pas de le faire accuser parce que maintenant t'as dirigé les radars des flics sur nous.

\- C'était anonyme, ils peuvent pas remonter jusqu'à nous.

\- T'as que la moitié de la cervelle ou quoi? s'emporta l'homme en frappant son neveux sur l'arrière de la tête. Dragan a été arrêté pour ce trafic. Bien sûr qu'ils vont faire le lien avec ce chargement.

\- On a pas le même nom, ils ne peuvent pas remonter jusqu'à toi.

L'oncle de Pete lâcha un rire nerveux avant de le pointer du doigt.

\- T'es en train de bien dérailler là! Cette fille, c'est pas Molly, gronda-t-il en jetant un regard en biais à Anita.

\- Je le sais! ragea Pete.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous avec cette gamine? Je suis sûre qu'elle est mineure en plus. Tu vas nous faire avoir les flics au cul.

\- De toute façon, t'auras pas à t'inquiéter de ça, fit-il en mentionnant Anita comme d'un problème à gérer. Je serais parti bien avant que les flics débarquent et ils ne feront jamais le lien avec toi.

Anita écarquilla les yeux après avoir entendu les paroles de Pete. Ses craintes étaient justifiées, il avait bien l'intention de s'enfuir avec elle.

\- Comment ça tu seras parti, et notre affaire tu l'oublies?

\- Le temps que ça se tasse, répondit Pete, dans un haussement d'épaules.

\- Mon frère a dû te faire tomber sur la tête à la naissance, c'est pas possible! grogna l'homme, exaspéré.

Dans un geste d'impatience et d'agitation, il se passa les mains sur le visage avant de vriller à nouveau son regard sur son neveu.

\- Avoues que tu voulais te tirer sans rien dire?

\- Non, je t'aurais jamais fait ça, tonton, assura Pete d'une voix offensée.

Son oncle sembla jauger quelques secondes sa sincérité, les yeux braqués sur lui avant de baisser les bras.

\- Je reviens d'ici une petite heure! annonça-t-il sans lâcher Pete de son regard sévère. Tu bouge pas d'ici, t'as compris?

\- Oui, oui d'accord! accepta sagement Pete.

Son oncle resta un moment de planton, le scrutant de son regard réprobateur puis finit par quitter les lieux, ordonnant d'un geste à son chien de ne pas le suivre.

Anita avait envie de le rattraper, de lui demander de ne pas la laisser seule avec Pete car même si l'homme était menaçant, elle se sentait étrangement en sécurité avec lui, pensant qu'en sa présence Pete n'oserait pas lui faire de mal. Malheureusement elle fut forcée de garder le silence, sachant que si l'oncle de Pete avait réellement eu l'intention de lui venir en aide, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Par ailleurs, Pete ne s'était pas encore montré agressif avec elle, certes il l'avait pointée d'une arme et forcée à venir ici mais depuis ne lui avait pas fait le moindre mal malgré toutes les occasions qui s'étaient présentées à lui. Il devait attendre d'être loin d'ici pour le faire alors la jeune fille n'allait pas le provoquer bêtement en se plaignant de lui à son oncle. Non quand elle le provoquerait ce ne serait pas avant qu'elle se soit assurée qu'elle puisse lui échapper.

...

\- Je suis désolé, Ryan, se lamenta Charlie assis sur les quelques marches menant à l'entrée du local.

Debout à ses côtés, Ryan avait les bras croisés sur son torse, les yeux rivés sur la rue en face dans l'attente de la voiture de police.

\- Oh te rends pas malade pour ça, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix raleuse. Si on va part là, Anita était parfaitement consciente des risques et aurait dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de te suivre.

\- Non tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, objecta Charlie. C'est moi qui ait eu l'idée de cette rencontre, elle me faisait confiance et c'est moi qui aurait dû exiger de voir cet ancien élève dans un lieu public, pas chez lui.

\- Elle aurait dû m'en avertir, décréta Ryan avant de soupirer et de se passer une main las sur son visage.

\- Mais comment? Tu étais déjà parti, contesta Charlie. Je l'ai prise totalement au dépourvu, elle n'a pas eu le temps de réfléchir posément à la situation.

\- Je suis sensé veiller sur elle, avoua Ryan. S'il lui arrive quelque chose...

Il n'alla pas au bout de sa pensée, refusant de se laisser abattre maintenant. Malgré sa vue brouillée par ses yeux chargés de larmes, il vit une voiture de police s'arrêter sur le trottoir d'en face et deux policiers en uniforme en descendre. Une seconde voiture s'arrêta avec à son bord un homme vêtu en complet-veston marronâtre. Il n'avait encore jamais vu l'inspecteur Riley mais supposa que c'était lui. Lorsqu'il remarqua leur arrivée, Charlie se releva rapidement pour les recevoir, trop rapide si on en jugeait par la vitesse à laquelle il posa sa main sur l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Ça va? s'inquiéta Ryan.

\- C'est rien, juste un sacré mal de crane, le rassura son ami.

\- C'est vous qui avez appelé? lança la voix du gendarme en costume en venant vers les jeunes gens.

\- Oui, acquiesça Ryan, on a de bonne raison de penser que ma soeur a été enlevée.

\- Je suis l'inspecteur Riley. Tu es Ryan Scheppers, n'est-ce pas? C'est toi que mes collègues ont eu au téléphone, devina l'inspecteur tandis qu'un de ses deux collègues en uniforme sortait un calepin et un stylo pour y reporter les dires du jeune homme.

\- Ouais et lui c'est celui qui s'est fait agresser.

\- On y reviendra plus tard, affirma l'inspecteur en lançant un rapide coup d'oeil vers Charlie. Au téléphone, tu accusais Pete Collard.Tu es certain qu'il s'agit de lui?

\- Ben moi je l'ai pas vu, répondit Ryan, mais qui ça pourrait être d'autre, franchement? Vous êtes au courant du harcèlement qu'il a fait subir à ma soeur.

L'inspecteur approuva d'un hochement de tête tout en faisant une moue ennuyée.

\- Mais nous avons besoin de fait, pas de supposition.

\- Écoutez peu importe de qui il s'agit, ce qui importe c'est que vous retrouviez ma soeur, s'agaça Ryan.

\- Bien sûr, et nous avons déjà mis tout en oeuvre pour ça, assura l'inspecteur.

À la suite de cette remarque, il se tourna vers Charlie.

\- Dis-moi mon grand, as-tu une idée de ce qu'il a utilisé pour te frapper?

\- Non mais ce n'était certainement pas sa main.

\- As-tu vu quelque chose de particulier avant qu'il ne t'assome, une partie de son visage ou bien la présence de quelqu'un d'autre?

\- Ah vous savez tout s'est passé si vite, dit Charlie dans un soupir désolé. Je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de voir quoique ce soit, j'en suis désolé.

\- Oui, je comprends, fit l'inspecteur d'un air contrarié.

\- Vous pensez à quelque chose? remarqua Ryan.

\- Je ne veux pas t'affoler mais s'il a forcé ta soeur a partir d'ici c'est qu'il devait posséder une arme et c'est sûrement avec cette arme qu'il a assomé ton copain.

\- De quel genre d'arme vous parlez? s'inquiéta sérieusement Ryan dont le teint avait blanchit à vu d'oeil.

\- Une arme à feu, révéla l'inspecteur.

Ryan se passa une main sur le visage et la laissa couvrir sa bouche un moment, sous le choc de cette révélation.

\- As-tu la moindre idée d'où il pourrait se trouver?

\- Non mais Drazic oui.

\- Drazic était ici? s'enquit l'inspecteur, étonné.

\- Ouais c'est même lui qui a eu l'idée de venir ici.

Sous le regard incrédule de l'inspecteur Riley, Ryan s'empressa d'ajouter:

\- Là, tout de suite je ne saurais pas vous expliquer mais pour faire court il a découvert une magouille de Pete incluant ce local et on a décidé de venir y jeter un coup d'oeil.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous comptiez faire tous les deux, gronda l'inspecteur, mais où est parti Drazic après ça?

\- Ah bah ça j'en sais rien, il est parti comme une flèche mais bon ça m'étonnerait qu'il sache où chercher.

\- Très bien, ça sera tout pour maintenant. Rentrez chez vous les jeunes!

\- Pas question que je reste les bras croisés à attendre! s'emporta Ryan.

\- Et il n'est pas question que tu entrave l'enquête en prenant des risques inconsidérés, il y a assez de ton copain Drazic pour ça!

\- Mais c'est de ma soeur dont il s'agit! s'insurgea Ryan.

\- Et moi je me retrouve avec des ados inconscients sur les bras, vous êtes de ma responsabilité maintenant.

\- Je suis majeur, protesta Ryan, vous n'avez pas à me couver.

\- Non tu as raison mais, écoutes moi bien petit, si tu te retrouves mêlé à ce kidnapping tu risque non seulement d'entraver l'enquête mais de mettre davantage la vie de ta soeur en péril. Je ne crois pas que c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Non, bien sûr, dit Ryan, bougon.

\- Alors laisse-nous faire notre travail et rentre chez toi!

\- Ben puisque j'ai pas le choix, maugréa-t-il en tapant rageusement dans un caillou.

\- Nous te préviendrons dès qu'il y aura du nouveau, lui promit l'inspecteur en plaçant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

...

Dès qu'il mit les pieds dans le sable, une petite voix incita Drazic à revenir sur ses pas. Il n'avait pas été tout à fait honnête avec Ryan, il n'avait aucune idée d'où Pete pouvait avoir emmené Anita mais avait prétendu le contraire car il ne faisait absolument pas confiance à la police pour la retrouver. Alors la seule idée qui lui était venu à l'esprit était la plage car c'était le dernier endroit où ce dégénéré avait conduit Anita. À présent, il doutait sérieusement qu'il y ait mis les pieds car le chemin le conduisant jusqu'à l'esplanade était pas mal fréquenté malgré le ciel chargé de nuages gris.

Il avait l'impression d'être la proie d'un cauchemar qui ne cessait de se répéter. Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait vécu la même situation seulement cette fois il n'avait aucun indice lui permettant de retrouver la trace de Pete. De détresse, il parcourut de ses yeux la plage et joignit ses mains sur le dessus de sa tête, forcé d'admettre qu'il était en train de perdre un temps crucial.

Un flot d'images où Anita était la victime des assauts de Pete lui traversa l'esprit, il essaya de les bloquer pour se concentrer sur le présent seulement il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ces événements pouvaient avoir lieu en ce moment. Il se sentait complètement inutile à observer cette plage comme si par miracle la silhouette d'Anita allait se dessiner à l'horizon.

Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Où chercher? Pete devait avoir emmené Anita dans un lieu retiré, non fréquenté et certainement clos. Mais où? Y avait-il encore un local dont il ignorait l'existence, un logement quelconque? Drazic eut beau se creuser l'esprit, aucune réponse ne lui sauta aux yeux.

...

Le temps n'était pas au beau fixe ce jour-là et les nuages chargés d'eau qui se déplaçaient au dessus du garage annonçaient une tempête imminente. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, Anita enveloppa ses bras nues de ses mains pour y retrouver un peu de chaleur tandis que quelques goutelettes de pluie commencèrent à tomber. Elle regrettait de porter cette petite robe qui non seulement l'exposait aux yeux lubriques de Pete mais ne la couvrait pas suffisament. Assis face à elle, le rotweiller se redressa soudain, lui faisant manquer un battement de coeur. Il se mit à battre curieusement des pattes avant d'aboyer sans discontinuer.

\- Oh ferme-la! gronda Pete en redressant la tête du capot de la voiture qu'il était en train de réparer.

Mais le chien ne fit qu'aboyer avec plus de force alors que la pluie se faisait de plus en plus dense. Anita comprit qu'il était sûrement angoissé par la tempête et se demanda si cela pourrait lui servir. Peut-être était-ce le moment de s'enfuir? Hélas, elle fut trop longue à se décider et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un pas, Pete approchait dans sa direction.

\- Allez rentre à l'intérieur! lui demanda-t-il, d'un ton calme.

\- Non, non je suis bien ici! affirma-t-elle.

L'idée de se retrouver bloquer au coeur du garage l'effrayait au plus haut point.

\- Discutes pas! fit-il, agacé en se postant devant elle.

Comme elle ne réagissait toujours pas, il se baissa et lui saisit le bras, l'enserrant de tout son poignet et d'un geste la força à se lever. Sachant qu'il serait vain de lui résister, elle le suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur, de tous les côtés à la recherche d'une arme à utiliser mais la plupart des étagères étaient vides, les objets ayant dû être confisqués par la police pour le bien de l'enquête du père de Drazic. Pete la plaça dans un coin de la pièce, se tourna vers le chien qui aboyait toujours en pestant contre lui puis reparti s'occuper de la voiture sans crainte de laisser la jeune fille livrée à elle-même. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, elle réalisa que la seule arme dont elle avait besoin était celle coincée dans le dos de son agresseur.

...

Trempé jusqu'aux os par les trombes d'eau tombant du ciel, Drazic était revenu sur ses pas, à quelques pâtés de maison du local que l'oncle de Pete avait racheté en usurpant l'identité de son père. Rien que d'y penser cela lui donnait des envies de meurtre. À présent il se retrouvait dans les quartiers malfamés, à la bordure de la ville voisine et en poursuivant son chemin il savait qu'il tomberait sur une zone désafectée. Ce quartier ne lui était pas inconnu car il n'était pas loin de son ancien domicile et à cinq minutes du garage de son père. Le garage de son père. En y réfléchissant, l'endroit était parfait pour que Pete y fasse ses petites affaires, isolé du reste de la population, à l'abandon, seulement la police l'avait saisi et Drazic avait du mal à croire que Pete prendrait le risque de s'y rendre.

...

Anita ne voyait qu'une seule solution pour s'en sortir, se saisir du révolver de Pete. Pour ça, elle devait trouver le moyen de le faire revenir à elle en dépit de la vive répulsion qu'il lui inspirait.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler une minute? s'exclama-t-elle.

À cette demande pour le moins inatendue, elle entendit Pete éclater de rire, le nez toujours plongé dans la carrosserie de la voiture.

\- Bien sûr, ma jolie, tout pour toi!

De loin, Anita le vit se frotter les mains pleins de cambouis sur son jean, tel le malpropre qu'il était et s'avancer vers elle, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Lorsqu'elle le vit presque à sa hauteur, la jeune fille eu l'envie violente de se giffler pour son plan tordu mais ne pouvait plus reculer. À quelques mètres d'eux, le chien qui avait fini par calmer ses aboiements incessants et ne faisait que gémir depuls quelques minutes l'angoissait beaucoup car ses réactions imprévisibles pourraient mettre un frein à son plan.

\- Je suis tout à toi, s'enthousiasma-t-il.

Anita essaya d'ignorer l'éclat lubrique qui se reflétait dans ses yeux et ne put s'empêcher de reculer à son approche.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas me résister plus longtemps, pas vrai?

Comme il était sur le point de la toucher, Anita s'écarta sur le côté, butant contre un bureau.

\- Je voudrais comprendre ce que tu attends de moi? demanda-t-elle, jetant un bref coup d'oeil à l'arme dissimulée dans son dos. Qui est Molly?

\- Molly? Ah je vois alors on écoute les conversations des autres, remarqua-t-il sur un ton réprobateur.

\- Vous étiez à côté de moi, se défendit-elle.

\- C'est qui la vilaine fille aujourd'hui?

Anita fit son possible pour ne pas imaginer ce qu'il avait en réserve pour elle et ce qu'il était capable lui faire si elle faisait ne serait-ce qu'un seul faux pas. Ce n'était pas le moment de se dégonfler.

\- Est-ce que c'est ton ex petite amie? continua-t-elle à la fois dans le but de détourner son attention et par réelle curiosité sur le sujet.

\- Ma parole, c'est que tu es jalouse, s'amusa-t-il en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Mais tu n'as pas de souci à te faire, tu vois parce que je me suis occupée d'elle.

À ces mots, Anita avala sa salive avec peine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? ne put-elle se retenir de lui demander.

\- Pourquoi toutes ces questions? demanda-t-il, l'air suspicieux.

\- Je suis curieuse, c'est tout, prétendit-elle en prenant son courage à deux mains pour s'approcher un peu plus de lui malgré son aversion.

\- On est vraiment une vilaine fille alors, susurra-t-il dangeureusement tout en imitant le mouvement de la jeune fille et en s'approchant davantage d'elle.

Elle sentit sa respiration se couper puis reprendre avec une vitalité inquiétante tandis qu'il plaçait ses mains de part et d'autre de sa taille. Elle espérait que son visage ne révélait rien de la tempête émotionnelle qu'elle affrontait car sinon, il ne tarderait pas à voir son double jeu.

\- On va passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, poursuivit-elle d'une voix presque étranglée.

Sa voix la trahit seulement Pete semblait si attiré par sa nouvelle attitude qu'il ne se posa pas de question quant à son brusque revirement et colla davantage son corps contre le sien. Anita en profita pour passer les mains sur ses bras, prétextant lui rendre son étreinte et les fit glisser dans son dos.

Il dut penser qu'elle le caressait car il en fit de même en commençant à remonter ses mains sur son ventre. Elle se demandait encore comment elle arrivait à rester calme, ayant la sensation qu'à tout instant elle pouvait défaillir.

\- Dis-moi, est-ce que Draz t'as touché comme je le fais?

\- Non, on est amis c'est tout, prétendit-elle, la voix rauque.

Un coup de tonnerre retentit soudain, la faisant sursauter alors que la pluie faisait rage à l'extérieur. Le chien se mit à alterner des gémissements et des jappements de plus en plus prononcés, tapant bruyamment ses pattes sur le sol.

\- Oh ferme-là sale cabot! s'agaça Pete, tournant un bref instant la tête vers lui.

Anita allait saisir ce moment pour s'emparer de son arme quand elle vit le chien courir jusqu'à eux à l'instant où un éclair déchira le ciel de Hartley et se réfugier à l'intérieur, à quelques pas d'elle et de Pete. Ce n'était pas dans ses plans, si le chien était à leur côté, elle ne pourrait pas mettre Pete en joue sans que l'animal ne lui saute à la gorge.

\- On en était où, hein, dis-moi?

\- Je.. comment tu m'as retrouvé au fait? demanda-t-elle à court d'idées.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, et son souffle chaud contre son visage lui semblait comme une agression.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, dit-il en fondant sur ses lèvres.

Elle en eut le souffle coupé et eut l'instinct de s'échapper de la prison que représentait son étreinte mais elle devait se forcer à jouer le jeu. Le baiser resta chaste car jamais elle ne lui autorisa l'accès à sa bouche malgré la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses lèvres.

Au loin, un second coup de tonnerre retentit et du coin de l'oeil, Anita vit le chien détaler à l'autre bout de la pièce principale et se planquer sous une étagère. Anita détestait l'orage mais lorsqu'elle vit la réaction du rotweiller elle se dit que pour la première fois de sa vie ce qu'elle craignait pourrait lui être salvateur.

Au même moment, elle sentit la langue de Pete passer sur ses lèvres et réprima une forte envie de vomir.

Refusant de le laisser aller plus loin que ce qu'il avait déjà entrepris, elle fit mine de continuer ses caresses dans le bas dans son dos puis posa la main sur l'arme, sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur et priant pour que sa maladresse ne lui fasse pas glisser l'arme des doigts. Pete l'embrassa avec plus de fougue sans se douter de rien, profitant du fait qu'elle haletait pour glisser sa langue dans la chaleir de sa bouche, donnant un haut-le-coeur à la jeune fille.

À l'instant où les doigts d'Anita se refermaient sur le manche de l'arme, elle le mordit brusquement à la lèvre afin de le faire reculer et fit passer le révolver entre eux, pointant l'arme directement sur sa poitrine, à quelques milimètres de l'endroit où battait son coeur.

\- Éloigne-toi de moi! ordonna Anita d'une voix pleine de dégoût.

Il se mordit la lèvre qu'elle avait rendu rouge et presque en sang avant de reculer, un air furieux placardé sur le visage.

\- Sale petite garce! dit-il outré et avec une once d'excitation.

\- Tu vas me laisser partir ou je te jure que je n'hésiterais pas à tirer!

\- La voilà ma tigresse!

\- T'es complètement malade, cracha-t-elle.

\- Avoues que notre échange de salive t'as excité?

\- Il m'a donné envie de vomir, rétorqua-t-elle, l'écoeurement visible sur son visage.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, hein? Me tirer dessus? T'en auras jamais le cran.

\- Ne me sous-estimes pas! le prévint-elle, la main sur la sécurité, prête à la retirer.

\- C'est que t'en serais capable hein? fit-il d'un air réellement émoustiller.

Il fit de nouveau quelques pas dans sa direction malgré l'arme qu'elle dirigeait sur lui mais comme elle doutait encore de ses capacités à tirer, la jeune fille s'écarta et recula contre l'étagère du fond. Naïvement, elle avait pensé qu'il suffirait de le menacer pour s'en sortir mais il paraissait de plus en plus évident qu'il n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Réalisant qu'elle serait peut être amenée à lui tirer dessus, les yeux de la jeune fille se chargèrent de larmes.

\- Je savais que j'avais raison de te choisir, dit-il en avançant toujours lentement vers elle tandis qu'un autre coup de tonnerre se faisait entendre suivi d'un gémissement.

Toujours planqué sous une étagère, le chien semblait tétanisé par l'orage et à mille lieu de s'inquiéter pour son jeune maître.

\- Oh ça va être tellement grisant de te contrôler! assura-t-il vivement, ses yeux brillants de folie.

\- N'approche pas, je te jure que je vais tirer! cria-t-elle, la voix éraillée par la boule dans sa gorge.

\- Vas-y, l'encouragea-t-il d'un ton satirique. Je te conseille de viser les jambes si tu ne veux pas que je te rattrape.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça! le supplia-t-elle, incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

\- Aïe, j'espère que tu vise bien, se moqua-t-il en voyant ses yeux embués de larmes.

\- Arrêtes! lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à deux pas d'elle.

Soudain, il se mit à rire, ce n'était pas une simple moquerie mais un véritable fou-rire. Anita le regarda avec des yeux ronds, hésitant à lui porter un coup fatale.

\- Oh Anita, Anita, rit-il. Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi ce flingue est si léger?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, resserrant ses doigts autour du manche de l'arme.

\- Il n'est pas chargé! révéla-t-il dans un haussement d'épaule, l'air faussement contrit.

Bouche bée, Anita se sentit chanceler. Pourtant, elle pointait toujours l'arme vide sur lui, son instinct de survie bataillant avec sa raison contre ce qui apparaissait comme une évidence irréfutable.

\- Non, non, fit-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Et si, ricana-t-il.

\- Non, répéta-t-elle, saisit de panique.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais laissé m'arracher mon arme aussi facilement? la nargua-t-il en faisant un pas de plus.

\- Ne m'approche pas! lui redemanda-t-elle, consciente qu'elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de pression sur lui.

Bien sûr, Pete ne se priva pas pour diminuer la distance entre eux tandis que sa bouche s'étirait en un large sourire narquois.

Pusqu'elle avait baissé les bras et ne montrait plus aucune résistance, il lui retira sans effort le révolver des mains et le balança négligemment plus loin.

\- Va falloir te faire pardonner pour ça!

Elle sentit l'air lui manquer et eut l'impression épouvantable qu'elle allait avoir une crise de panique tellement son coeur palpitait contre sa poitrine, demandant presque à s'en extraire. Le désespoir la gagna alors qu'il la prit sans ménagement par la taille, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau à travers le fin tissu de sa robe cotonnée et obligea son corps à se coller au sien. Bien maladroitement, elle souleva son genou pour le frapper entre les jambes comme elle avait pu le voir dans plusieurs films hélas lorsqu'il s'agissait d'affronter la réalité, les choses n'étaient pas aussi simple puisqu'il para son attaque avec une aisance presque grotesque.

\- Tu vois, je voulais attendre qu'on soit ailleurs pour faire ça mais t'as besoin d'une petite leçon! souffla-t-il, la bouche contre son oreille.

\- Lâche-moi!

Du plat de sa main sur son torse, elle essaya de le maintenir éloigné tout en se tortillant pour se dégager mais c'était peine perdu, bien que de corpulence normale pour sa taille le jeune homme avait de la force et elle ne faisait le poids.

\- Continue comme ça, tu me rends dingue! susurra-t-il d'une voix salace.

La jeune fille cessa aussitôt de se trémousser, honteuse d'avoir émoustiller Pete alors que la bouche de Pete de son agresseur se posa d'un côté de son cou, là où son coeur palpitait de façon tout à fait irrégulière et commença à suçoter la peau nue qui s'y trouvait comme s'il voulait la marquer. Elle se sentait abusée et s'en voulait de ne pas être capable de l'arrêter malgré la manière dont elle luttait énergiquement pour s'extirper de son emprise. Une des mains de son assaillant quitta sa taille pour se poser à la courbure de l'un de ses seins, ce geste osé la fit se débattre avec plus d'acharnement. Se faisant, elle cogna son dos contre l'étagère derrière elle, faisant glisser la bouteille d'alcool en verre qui se trouvait là et manqua de s'éclater au sol. Opressée par les attouchements de Pete à la fois sur son cou qui en devenait douloureux et sur la rondeur de sa poitrine, elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser que la bouteille ferait une arme redoutable si elle parvenait à s'en emparer. Elle glissa une de ses mains bloquée contre le ventre de son agresseur et tendit le bras vers la bouteille, profitant du fait qu'il avait la tête nichée dans l'angle de son cou et paraissait totalement accaparée par le suçon qu'il lui donnait à en juger par ses gémissements de plaisir. Écoeurée, elle tenta de faire fi de ses assauts pour se concentrer sur son nouveau plan et se saisit de la bouteille qui était plus lourde que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, cependant cela ne déterra pas sa détermination et avec une violence qu'elle ne se serait jamais cru capable, abattit la bouteille sur la tête de Pete. Celle-ci se brisa sous l'impact, blessant Pete de ses morceaux tranchants. L'odeur forte de l'alcool qui s'en écoula alors envahit aussitôt la pièce, levant le coeur de la jeune fille. Sous le choc et certainement en proie à une vive douleur, Pete vasilla et trébucha en arrière tandis que du sang se mit à couler de sa tempe ouverte.

Sans perdre une précieuse seconde, Anita détala avec la sensation que le diable était à ses trousses. Et elle ne croyait pas si bien dire car Pete se releva déjà, sans tenir compte de son état et courut pour la rattraper.

\- Rufus! appela-t-il d'une voix vibrante de colère.

Malheureusement pour lui, le chien était toujours une vrai boule de nerfs, terrorisé par l'orage et ne lui était d'aucune utilité. Hélas pour Anita, Pete n'avait pas besoin de l'aide du rotweiller pour empêcher sa victime de lui échapper. En de grandes enjambées il réduisit la distance entre eux, mettant à mal la progression d'Anita et empoigna les cheveux qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Dans un cri de douleur, la jeune fille n'eut d'autre choix que de s'arrêter. Pete enroula un bras ferme autour de sa taille et la fit reculer avec brutalité vers l'intérieur du garage.

Hurlant de tout ses poumons dans le folle espoir que quelqu'un puisse l'entendre, Anita n'en crut ses yeux quand elle vit Drazic acourir vers elle. Sans doute la panique était-elle en train de lui donner des hallucinations. Mais les hallucinations avaient-elles le pouvoir de s'exprimer?

\- Ne la touche pas espèce de fumier! s'écria la voix de son sauveur.

Les hallucinations avaient-elles la force de repousser un agresseur? Car soudain, elle sentit Pete lâcher prise et la libérer alors que Drazic exerçait une poigne de fer à l'arrière de sa nuque de son agresseur.

\- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait! vociféra Drazic en le jetant sans ménagement au sol.

Puis, il se tourna vers Anita qui tremblait comme une feuille aussi bien de peur que de froid à cause de la pluie torentielle. Elle prenait peu à peu conscience que par miracle Drazic était réellement venu à sa rescousse.

\- Rentre à l'intérieur! lui ordonna-t-il, les poings emprisonnant la chemise de Pete.

Il ne fallut pas le lui dire deux fois, si quelques minutes plus tôt ce lieu clos la terrorisait à présent il lui apportait du réconfort malgré la présence du chien au comportement déroutant et inespéré.

...

\- Relève-toi! cracha Drazic à Pete.

Non pas qu'il éprouvait des remords à frapper quelqu'un de son espèce à terre mais il voulait l'affronter.

\- T'as pas idée de ce que je lui ai fait, ricana Pete en prenant appuie sur un bras pour se redresser, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

À ces mots, Drazic vit rouge et même s'il savait que Pete ne faisait ça que pour le provoquer, la pensée qu'il ait eu le temps de toucher Anita sans son consentement le fit entrer dans une rage noire. Sans lui donner une occasion d'ajouter quoique ce soit, il lui balança son poings dans la figure, faisant chanceler Pete qui avait déjà du mal à tenir sur ses pieds.

\- À voir ta gueule, t'as dû prendre cher! remarqua Drazic, le ton sardonique.

\- T'aurais dû entendre ces gémissements, elle était toute excitée la sal...

Jamais il n'eut le loisir de finir sa phrase, Drazic se rua sur lui, le faisant tomber à terre avec une force qui coupa la respiration de son assaillant et ne lui laissa aucun répit avant d'enchaîner les coups de poings sur son visage.

\- Drazic! hurla la voix d'Anita. Il a eu son compte, arrête!

Il entendit les suppliques de sa petite amie mais refusa de les prendre en considération. Sa vue était en tunnel, réduisant considérablement son champ de vision, seul celui qui s'était fait passer pour son copain et immiscé dans la vie d'Anita lui apparaissait clairement.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit une prise sur son bras qui s'apprêtait à rencontrer une fois de plus la mâchoire de Pete qu'il reprit pied à la réalité et figea son poing dans les airs.

\- Tu vas finir par le tuer, arrêtes! pleura Anita à ses côtés.

Étendu sur le béton bitumeux, à moitié noyé dans l'eau de pluie, seul le sifflement irrégulier qui s'échappait des lèvres de Pete indiquait qu'il respirait encore.

Prenant enfin conscience de l'état quasi comateux de Pete, Drazic relâcha la main agrippant toujours sa chemise et se redressa lentement, choqué de sa propre violence tandis qu'il observa sa main droite tâchée de sang. Son poing le faisait souffrir mais ce n'était rien en dehors de ce qu'il venait d'infliger à Pete.

\- Ça va aller, dit Anita d'une voix réconfortante.

Le fait que ce soit elle qui le réconforte le fit brusquement tourner la tête vers elle, une expression profondément inquiète et honteuse sur son visage. Il s'avança pour la couvrir de ses bras lorsqu'une voix tonitruante s'éleva, au même instant où le tonerre gronda.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait?

Il sentit les doigts d'Anita agripper sa veste pour le forcer à reculer ou bien à s'en aller, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle attendait de lui mais il resta de marbre, prêt à affronter cet homme dont il ignorait tout.

\- C'est l'oncle de Pete, lui annonça Anita comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

\- Va te mettre à l'abri! lui ordonna-t-il à nouveau sans lâcher l'homme qui fonçait droit sur lui.

\- Non je reste, dit-elle, obstinée.

Puisqu'il n'avait plus le temps de la faire changer d'avis, il la repoussa sans ménagement aussi loin qu'il le put avant de revenir confronter l'oncle de Pete.

\- Tel père tel fils! cracha l'oncle avant de se jeter sur lui.

Drazic l'avait vu venir et sa remarque avait éveillé une fois de plus sa rage seulement il devait avouer qu'il avait sous-estimé sa force. Rapidement, l'oncle de Pete prit le dessus sur lui, le plaqua au sol et serra ses mains autour de sa gorge, appuyant sur la carotide pour lui couper la respiration. La pression sur le petit organe qui s'y trouvait fit sévèrement ralentir le coeur de Drazic.

...

Une fois encore, un fort sentiment d'impuissance envahit Anita en voyant l'oncle de Pete dominer Drazic. Il était en train de l'étrangler, le visage de son petit ami devenait bleu/violacé et si elle n'intervenait pas dans les secondes à venir, nul doute que Drazic allait sombrer dans l'inconscience.

\- La police est en chemin, lança-t-elle tout-à-coup. Si vous ne voulez pas avoir affaire à eux je vous conseille de partir.

Contre toute attente, même pour elle qui n'avait pas cru un seul instant qu'il mordrait à l'hameçon, l'oncle de Pete desserra sa prise autour de la gorge de sa jeune victime, frappant sa tête contre le bitume et se releva.

\- On en a pas fini! assura-t-il à Drazic avant de lui cracher dessus.

Il jeta un regard à son neveu étalé au sol, presque inerte avant de faire volte face d'une démarche empressé, abandonnant lâchement sa chair et son sang à son sort. À ce moment là, le chien sortit de sa tanière et courut à la poursuite de son maître.

\- Drazic, ça va? s'inquiéta Anita en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

Le jeune homme toussa violemment à plusieurs reprises pour cracher ses poumons tout en s'asseyant. De manière maladroite, Anita lui tapota le dos dans le but de l'aider à mieux respirer mais ce geste dut le gêner car il chassa gentimment sa main.

\- Est-ce que ça va? réitéra-t-elle, la mine alarmée.

\- T'as.. prévenu.. les flics? s'enquit-il entre deux quinte de toux.

\- Non mais je n'ai trouvé que ça pour le faire partir, avoua-t-elle, la voix chevrotante.

\- T'es géniale, lui dit-il en retrouvant peu à peu une respiration normale.

Elle lui laissa de l'espace, craignant que sa seule présence suffirait à lui ôter l'air de ses poumons, cependant Drazic ne se laissa pas le temps de récupérer et attira Anita contre lui.

\- J'ai eu si peur, confessa-t-il.

Dans ses bras, Anita trembla de façon presque incontrôlable. Certes elle était frigorifée mais ce n'était pas le froid qui la faisait trembler ainsi.

\- C'est fini cette fois, lui assura-t-il contre son cou.

La jeune fille acquiesça avec vigueur alors que les mains de Drazic frottait son dos pour lui procurer un peu de chaleur. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et éclata en sanglots, encore sous le choc de son agression et soulagée d'en voir la fin. Les paroles réconfortantes de son petit ami l'aidèrent à s'apaiser.

...

Au Sharkpool

\- Tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelle? s'enquit Charlie en apportant des tasses de café bien chaud à la table que lui et Ryan partageait.

\- Non, c'est toujours le silence radio, se désola Ryan, la voix morne.

\- Tu as prévenu ta mère?

\- Non je t'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le faire, avoua Ryan qui se sentait coupable. Les flics l'ont sûrement fait.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Ryan, je crois que personne n'aurait pu prédire ce qui allait se passer.

\- Ouais, peut-être, concéda Ryan, seulement tu vois, j'étais responsable d'elle et si jamais ce détraqué la...

Il ne put aller au bout de sa phrase, trop écoeuré pour imaginer ce dont ce Pete était capable de faire à sa petite soeur.

\- Drazic va la sortir de là! intervint soudain la voix de Katerina.

Celle-ci arriva derrière Charlie et prit place sur la chaise vacante à ses côtés.

\- Tu parles, maugréa Ryan, il a pas la moindre idée d'où son pote l'a emmené.

\- Ah, je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi, le contredit Charlie. Il avait l'air d'avoir une piste.

\- Ben il a plutôt intérêt! rétorqua Ryan.

\- Bon puisqu'on est réunis, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire, commença Charlie.

Il s'interrompit quelques instants, jetant un coup d'oeil à Katerina qui l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un signe de tête.

\- Je vais partir. Je quitte Hartley.

\- Quoi? fit Ryan avec ahurissement. C'est quand même pas à cause de ce qui s'est passé? Parce que c'est complètement ridicule, personne ne t'en voudra pour ça...

\- Ah non non, ça n'a vraiment rien à voir, le coupa Charlie d'une voix sincère.

À nouveau, il regarda Katerina pour avoir son acccord.

\- Voilà, Katerina va partir faire une école de danse en Australie occidentale.

\- Et tu vas la suivre? comprit Ryan, toujours aussi abasourdi.

\- Oui, je viens seulement de prendre ma décision et Kat' n'avait pas envie que ça s'ébruite mais voilà tu es l'un de mes meilleurs amis et je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes à la dernière minute.

\- Mais je te préviens Ryan, tu es parle à quique ce soit d'autre, tu prieras pour que je parte le plus rapidement possible, le menaça Katerina avant de rire.

\- Je sais garder un secret, soupira-t-il, gardant cet air ahuri. Ben dis donc, c'est pas la porte à côté et la prochaine étape ce sera mariage et bébé?

\- Ah non surtout pas, gloussa Katerina.

\- Scheppers, l'appela un serveur du bar.

\- Ouais? fit celui-ci en se levant.

\- Pour toi, vieux, déclara le serveur en tendant le combiné du téléphone à Ryan.

Ryan passa derrière le bar et prit l'appel, un air d'incrédulité au visage. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler ici?

...

En entendant le bip signalant que la communication téléphonique avait été coupée, Drazic pesta entre ses dents. Il balança le combiné du téléphone sans prendre la peine de le remettre sur son socle puis revint vers Anita. Cette dernière l'attendait de l'autre côté du garage pendant qu'il appelait la police, un oeil toujours fixé sur Pete au cas où il reprendrait conscience et tenterait de s'enfuir mais il était toujours étendu au sol sous la pluie qui avait considérablement diminué.

\- La ligne a coupé, expliqua Drazic, mais je crois qu'ils ont compris qu'on était au garage.

\- Alors ils vont venir?

\- J'espère bien parce que je ne partirai pas d'ici tant qu'ils n'auront pas arrêté ce cinglé.

\- J'espère que tu n'auras pas d'ennuis, dit-elle d'une voix inquiète.

\- Ça m'est égal, il a eu ce qu'il méritait, affirma-t-il d'un ton impitoyable.

Anita approuva d'un lent mouvement de tête, l'air contrarié tout en resserant les pans de la veste deux fois trop grande pour elle que lui avait donné Drazic.

\- Ça va, toi? demanda-t-il en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Oui je... j'ai juste encore du mal à réaliser que je m'en suis sorti indemne.

Drazic hocha la tête tout en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux rivés sur l'ecchymose à son cou.

\- C'est lui qui t'as fait ça?

Anita acquiesça sans dire un mot, osant à peine croiser son regard.

\- Le salopard! grogna-t-il, les poings serrés.

\- Je m'en veux de l'avoir laissé me faire ça, avoua-t-elle tandis que ses yeux s'emplissaient à nouveau de larmes.

\- Arrêtes, dit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Il reprit d'un ton plus doux, posant une main sur la joue de sa petite amie.

\- T'as pas à t'en vouloir de quoi que ce soit!

La jeune fille se pinça les lèvres avant de souffler pour chasser ses larmes. Il sentait qu'elle avait quelque chose sur le coeur et aurait aimé lui enlever ce poids seulement elle ne semblait pas disposer à se confier. Il doutait que ce soit le moment de la pousser dans ses retranchements mais se promit de relancer le sujet plus tard. Il retira la main sur sa joue et la replaça sur sa taille.

\- Tu l'as plutôt bien amoché à ce que j'ai vu? dit-il dans le seul but de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

\- Oui, dit-elle dans un rire sans joie. Je l'ai frappé avec une bouteille qui trainait.

\- Pour une fois que la tise de mon père sert à quelque chose, reconnut Drazic, d'un air épatée par son courage.

Un léger sourire étira la bouche d'Anita sans que celui-ci n'atteigne ses yeux, elle gardait cet air grave.

\- Dis-moi, j'ai halluciné où y'avait un chien tout à l'heure? demanda-t-il curieux et avec l'envie de lui changer les idées.

Cette fois Anita émit un rire franc.

\- Non, non tu n'as pas rêvé, c'est le chien de l'oncle de Pete.

\- Un sacré molosse.

\- Oui, il m'a fichu une peur bleu et heureusement que l'orage a éclaté parce que jamais je n'aurais pu frapper Pete sans que le chien me saute dessus. Je crois que c'était bien la première fois où j'étais contente d'entendre le tonnerre.

Au lieu de le faire sourire, cette remarque lui fit un pincement au coeur en imaginant tout ce qu'elle avait enduré. Il regrettait de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt.

\- Pete ne sera peut être pas accusé pour tout ce trafic de pièces volées mais au moins j'ai une preuve des magouilles du tonton, annonça Drazic en enfournant une main dans la poche de sa veste, toujours drappée sur les épaules d'Anita pour en sortir le document du bail de location du local qui servirait de boutique de pièces détachées de véhicules.

Il le tendit à Anita qui en observa un moment son contenu, un plis soucieux sur le front.

\- Drazic, tu ne peux pas donner ça à la police! argua-t-elle en lui rendant le document.

\- Pourquoi pas? s'étonna-t-il.

\- C'est la signature de ton père qui est là-dessus, pas celle de l'oncle de Pete.

\- Je sais, je suppose que c'est Pete ou son oncle qui a imité sa signature pour le faire plonger.

\- Mais si elle a été faite à une date antérieure à son arrestation, ton père aura du mal à prouver son innocence.

\- J'avais pas pensé à ça, admit Drazic, mais si je ne leur montre pas ce document et qu'ils continuent leur magouille ce sera encore pire le jour où ce sera découvert.

\- Oui c'est sûr, fit-elle, peu convaincu en dodelinant de la tête.

\- Et de toute façon, les flics connaissent l'existence de ce local maintenant, je n'ai pas l'intention de leur cacher quoique ce soit.

\- Ça me fait de la peine pour ton père, dit-elle, l'air navré.

\- Pas moi, c'est lui qui a traité avec ces types, faut qu'il en assume les conséquences, trancha Drazic.

À ce moment, une sirène de police se fit entendre au loin et se rapprocha de plus en plus du garage.

\- Bon, ben je crois que c'est l'heure de vérité! se réjouit Drazic avant de passer un bras réconfortant autour des épaules d'Anita.

...

Ryan mit fin à la conversation téléphonique.

\- C'était qui? le questionna Charlie.

\- Ma mère, elle est au poste de police. Apparemment ils viennent de recevoir un appel de Drazic, il a retrouvé Anita et elle est saine et sauve.

\- Oh c'est super! s'exclama Charlie, la main sur son coeur qui devait battre à cent à l'heure, soufflant de soulagement.

\- Vous voyez, qu'est-ce je disais! lança Katerina avec fierté, tapotant l'épaule de son petit ami.

\- Ouais, j'arrive pas à y croire! avoua Ryan, l'air éberlué en se laissant retomber sur sa chaise.

\- Et le sale type, ils l'ont arrêté? s'inquiéta Charlie.

\- Ah ça non, j'en sais rien mais ils sont en chemin. Je n'ai pas eu plus de détails.

\- J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas enfui, soupira Charlie. Anita a besoin de retrouver une vie normale.

Tous approuvèrent d'un signe de tête avant que Katerina ne se redresse d'un bond de sa chaise.

\- Bon et bien moi ce n'est pas le tout mais j'ai une fête à préparer et toi aussi Charlie, je te rappelle que tu dois encore me trouver ce groupe de musicien.

\- Oui oui, soupira ce dernier, agacé. Éviite de m'en parler, tu veux!

\- C'est quoi cette histoire? s'intéressa Ryan.

\- Kat' s'est mis en tête de trouver un groupe pour demain soir.

Sous le regard ahuri de son ami il poursuivit:

\- Oui je sais ce que tu es en train de te demander, comment mettre la main sur des musiciens en un jour, railla Charlie. Et encore, tu ne sais pas la somme qu'elle veut leur imposer.

\- 100 dollars est une somme tout à fait raisonnable, protesta Katerina sous les rires des deux jeunes hommes. Et c'est tout ce qu'on peut se permettre de toute façon.

\- Aucun groupe digne de ce nom ne se produira pour cette somme, assura Ryan en riant.

\- Je ne demande pas la venue d'un groupe de renom, des débutants feront l'affaire.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'une chanteuse? proposa soudain Ryan, l'oeil pétillant de malice.

\- Le problème sera le même, fit remarquer Charlie.

\- Pas si tu sais vers qui te tourner. Il y a cette chanteuse qui se produit dans la rue, je sais qu'elle ne le fait pas pour l'argent même si c'est forcément un plus.

\- Une fille dans la rue? répéta Katerina, le ton moqueur. Non mais attend tu veux rire, j'ai dit débutante pas une chanteuse de salle de bain.

\- Mais non, je t'assure qu'elle est vraiment excellente cette fille, assura Ryan avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé. Elle chante comme une déesse et contrairement à tout ces groupes à la noix y'a que la reconnaissance qui l'intéresse.

\- Et où on peut trouver cette enchanteresse, rigola Katerina en faisant allusion au fait que cette fille avait envouté Ryan.

\- Sur l'esplanade, son nom c'est Nikki, leur apprit-il. Nikki Ruark.

...

Assis sur le canapé, Ryan attendait avec impatience et une certaine angoisse le retour de sa soeur. Quelque part, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable des événements, pensant qu'il aurait dû davantage veiller sur sa soeur, insister pour qu'elle lui raconte l'issue de l'entretien du matin avec l'inspecteur. Au lieu de cela il l'avait découvert de la bouche de Drazic, cela le vexait un peu qu'elle se soit confiée à ce type et pas à lui. D'accord, il devait reconnaitre que Drazic n'était pas si mauvais que ça pour sa soeur et qu'il semblait tenir à elle mais ce dernier avait une grande part de responsabilité dans ce qui était arrivé à Anita et ça, il n'en démordrait pas. Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, Ryan tressauta en entendant le cliquetis de la porte d'entrée. Il se leva aussitôt pour accueullir sa mère et sa soeur et s'assurer de ces yeux que cette dernière allait bien.

Alors qu'Hilary refermait la porte derrière elles, sans crier gare, Ryan se jeta dans les bras de sa soeur, soufflant de soulagement.

La jeune fille rit contre lui et lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Je vais bien, lui promit-elle. En un seul morceau.

Ryan se détacha et la regarda quelques instants avec insistance.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal?

\- Non, je vais bien, répéta-t-elle comme pour s'en convaincre aussi.

\- Bien et si nous la laissions se remettre de ses émotions, dit Hilary en passant une main dans le dos de sa fille.

\- Oui je suis vidée, avoua la jeune fille dans un soupir montrant tout son épuisement.

\- Allez, va te reposer, nous reparlerons de tout ça lorsque nous aurons les esprits plus clairs.

Anita accepta d'un léger signe de tête et prit le chemin de sa chambre avant de faire volte face, la mine contrite.

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir causé autant de soucis. Surtout toi maman, avec tes examens tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin de toutes ces contrariétées.

Hilary lui prit les mains dans les siennes et se baissa légèrement pour capturer son regard.

\- Tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher ma chérie, d'accord!

Anita acquiesça tout en étouffant un sanglot.

\- On va vite mettre cette histoire derrière nous et aller de l'avant.

De nouveau, Anita approuva les dires de sa mère et accepta l'étreinte qu'elle lui donna, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Ryan sentait que sa soeur n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle le prétendait et avait envie d'aller achever Pete. Au téléphone, alors que sa mère était encore au poste de police, elle lui avait fait un rapide résumé de la situation et lui avait appris que Drazic avait tabassé Pete et envoyé à l'hôpital. Aussi forte qu'était son aversion pour Drazic, il avait envie de le remercier pour ça et regrettait de ne pas avoir été présent pour être de la partie.

Hilary donna un baiser sur les cheveux de sa fille avant que celle-ci ne se défasse doucement de ses bras et ne se tourna vers Ryan, sourire rassurant mais faux au coin des lèvres avant de prendre finalement la direction de la salle de bain.

Il la regarda partir, le regard rempli d'inquiétude. Il ne le montrait pas souvent mais il aimait profondément sa soeur, la voir aussi vulnérable le chagrinait beaucoup.

\- Je nous fait à manger? dit Hilary.

Cela sonnait comme une demande mais elle semblait déjà avoir pris sa décision puisqu'elle se dirigea à la cuisine.

\- Tu crois que c'est vraiment fini? s'enquit Ryan, anxieux en prenant place sur un des tabourets face à l'ilôt de la cuisine.

\- Et bien, Anita doit encore témoigner contre lui, hélas elle n'a pas le choix de passer devant le tribunal mais après ça, on entendra plus parler de lui, confirma Hilary.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait au juste parce que pour prendre le risque de la kidnapper faut être sérieusement dérangé.

\- En effet, ça allait bien au delà d'une simple agression. Apparement, la jeune femme qu'il avait agressé il y a deux ans de cela ressemblait beaucoup à Anita. Par chance, elle a réussi à s'enfuir mais Pete ne l'a pas supporté et a vu ta soeur comme une remplaçante qu'il pourrait contrôler.

\- Un vrai détraqué!

\- Oui et heureusement ta soeur en est débarrassée. L'inspecteur lui donne au moins sept ans d'emprisonnement étant donné qu'Anita est encore mineure et un suivi psychologique.

\- Faut les enfermer à vie les mecs comme ça!

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, approuva Hilary en remplissant une casserole d'eau. Hélas la justice n'est pas toujours juste.

...

Au Sharkpool

Drazic entra au Sharkpool pour prendre son service avec une bonne heure de retard, littéralement épuisé. Il avait passé un temps considérable au poste de police en compagnie d'Anita et de sa mère. Pete avait quant à lui été envoyé à l'hôpital après les coups sévères qu'il lui avait infligés, son état n'était pourtant critique et heureusement car bien que Drazic ait plaidé la légitime défense, il aurait pu subir une lourde condamnation pour meurtre. Il avait été pris d'une telle rage, d'une telle perte de contrôle que lui-même était choqué de ses propres actes et surpris que les coups ne l'ait pas tué. S'il n'éprouvait pas vraiment de remords à avoir défiguré l'agresseur d'Anita il avait honte qu'elle l'ait vu se comporter aussi sauvagement même si elle ne lui en avait pas fait la remarque et n'avait pas eu l'air de le craindre après l'expression de sa fureur.

En passant derrière le bar, il vit Charlie, l'air quelque peu réticent à le voir. D'ailleurs ce dernier allait s'éloigner quand la voix de Drazic l'immobilisa.

\- Écoutes vieux, je sais que c'était pas de ta faute, avoua Drazic avec sincérité.

Cela lui peinait de l'admettre mais en agressant Charlie, c'est à lui-même qu'il voulait s'en prendre et son camarade étant une proie facile, il avait donc rejetté sa colère sur lui.

Étonné par son semblant d'excuse, Charlie le regarda étrangement quelques secondes, déterminant le sérieux de ses propos avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Oh c'est rien, disons que je n'ai pas aidé la situation. J'aurais dû me renseigner sur ce type et surtout y réfléchir à deux fois avant de mêler Anita à ça.

Drazic approuva dans une moue approbatrice avant de se tourner vers le bar où il prit connaissance des dernières commandes affichées sur une feuille.

Au lieu de partir comme il l'a ait initiallement prévu, Charlie fouilla dans son sac à dos posé sur une étagère intérieure du bar et en sortit un trousseau de clef.

\- Je crois que tu les as bien méritées! lança Charlie en agitant les clefs sous son nez.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il bêtement.

\- Tu peux emménager quand tu veux! lui annonça son camarade. De toute façon, je ne serai bientôt plus là!

Hébété, Drazic prit le trousseau de clef avant qu'un large sourire n'étire ses lèvres.

...

Sous le jet d'eau chaude, presque brulant, Anita passa énergiquement le gant savonneux sur sa peau. Les paupières closes, elle laissa ses larmes couler et se mélanger à l'eau de la douche. Elle se sentait sale, souillée même si elle avait conscience d'avoir eu de la chance, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle aurait pu et du en faire davantage afin d'empêcher Pete de la toucher. Tout le monde ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de s'en vouloir seulement si elle avait fait les choses différement depuis le début, si elle en avait parlé tout de suite et dénoncé ses agissements peut-être aurait-elle pu éviter ce drame.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Vendredi** (fin 3e semaine)

L'image que lui renvoyait le miroir lui paraissait presque étrangère. Les yeux de la jeune fille qui s'y reflétaient étaient fatigués et hantés par des images qui affluaient à son esprit sans qu'elle puisse les maîtriser, certaines étaient issues de la réalité d'autres des mauvais rêves qui l'avaient assailli la première partie de la nuit avant qu'elle se refuse à refermer l'oeil. Aussi fort qu'elle essaya de les chasser, ces images étaient là comme pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas fini. Ses yeux glissèrent sur l'ecchymose qui ornait son cou d'une teinte violacée et la marquait de façon humiliante. Les cliquetis de l'appareil photo résonnaient encore dans sa mémoire. La veille, la police avait demandé à prendre des photos des divers marques que son agresseur avait laissé sur sa peau. Au départ réticente, la présence de sa mère l'avait aidé à se calmer et dévoiler les traces évidentes de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Le bleu qui était apparu entre ses omoplates à force d'avoir une arme enfoncée dans sa peau, les traces rouges laissées par les doigts de Pete qui s'étaient enfoncés dans sa chair lorsqu'il lui avait sauvagement agrippé la taille et le plus traumatisant à ses yeux, l'ecchymose imprégnée sur son cou en souvenir du suçon que Pete lui avait donné. Un suçon qu'elle avait délibérement laissé Pete lui faire. Anita en avait des hauts-le-coeur rien que d'y penser et bien qu'elle était consciente d'avoir agi ainsi pour se défendre, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait pu agir différement.

Tandis qu'à l'aide d'un coton saupoudré de fond de teint Anita tentait de masquer cette marque, sa mère frappa deux coups à la porte grande ouverte de sa chambre.

\- Dans quelques jours il n'y paraitra plus.

Anita se garda de lui dire que le traumatisme perdurerait bien plus longtemps mais se contenta d'hocher simplement la tête.

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux aller en cours? Il n'y a pas d'urgence, tu peux louper une journée surtout que c'est ton dernier jour dans ce lycée, personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur.

\- Non non, maman, je tiens à y aller, assura Anita d'un air rassurant.

\- Tu es bien courageuse!

\- C'est fini, non? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me faire porter pâle?

\- Tu as sans doute raison, concéda Hilary. Mais tout ces événements ont été épuisants, je comprendrais que tu veuilles récupérer.

\- J'ai suffisament dormi, rétorqua Anita prise de sueurs froides au souvenir de ses cauchemards.

Hilary la regarda d'un air inquisiteur avant d'acquiescer. Puis elle s'avança pour poser ses mains tendrement sur les épaules de sa fille et capter son regard.

\- Cette mauvaise expérience sera bientôt de l'histoire ancienne. Une fois qu'il sera passé au tribunal, je te promets que tu n'auras plus jamais à le revoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit l'inspecteur au juste? Tu sais quand aura lieu son procès?

\- D'ici quelques semaines tout au plus, pas avant que la police ne récupère un maximum d'informations.

\- Et tu pense que je suis obligée de témoigner, ma déposition ne suffit-elle pas?

\- J'aimerais que ce soit si simple, avoua Hilary, la mine navré. Mais tu as été victime d'une agression au même titre que Charlie qui a été blessé par cet énergumène. Vous serez sans doute tous deux amenés à comparaitre devant le juge.

\- Et Drazic? Je sais qu'il ne sera pas inquiété pour s'être défendu contre lui mais est-ce qu'il devra témoigner.

\- Certainement oui, cependant l'inspecteur Riley ne m'a rien dit à son sujet.

Songeuse, Anita acquiesça d'un lent hochement de tête.

\- Allez finit de te préparer, je nous ai fait un bon petit déjeuner! annonça Hilary dans un sourire.

...

Lorsque Drazic se réveilla, il mit du temps à reconnaitre les lieux et comprendre comment il était arrivé là. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi, libéré des tracas et des angoisses quotidiennes. Bien entendu, tout n'était pas règlé, comme le prouvait le procès de son père qui aurait lieu ce matin-là mais il était débarrassé de Pete, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter du sort d'Anita et il avait un logement avec lequel il ne dépendrait plus de personne et à ses yeux, tout cela représentait de grandes victoires.

Il se leva du canapé sur lequel il s'était écroulé en rentrant à plus de minuit, hésitant à passer une dernière nuit chez Marco mais après s'être dit qu'il avait suffisament abusé de son hospitalité, il en avait décidé autrement.

\- Drazic! s'étonna Katerina qui sortait tout de juste de sa chambre.

\- Ah salut! la salua-t-il.

\- Mais quand est-ce que tu es arrivé? fit-elle, d'une expression ahuri.

\- Tard hier soir, je voulais pas vous réveiller alors je suis parti directement me coucher.

À ce moment-là, Charlie entra à son tour dans la grande pièce principale, sortant visiblement de la même chambre que Katerina.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'enquit-il tout en se frottant les yeux encore chargés de sommeil.

\- Tu savais qu'il dormait ici? l'accusa sa petite amie.

\- Ben oui je lui ai donné les clefs.

\- Je sais ça idiot, rit la jeune femme, mais tu aurais pu me dire qu'il viendrait cette nuit.

Elle donna une légère tape sur l'épaule à son petit ami puis se tourna vers Drazic, l'air toujours aussi abasourdi.

\- T'es encore plus discret qu'un cambrioleur, je ne t'ai pas du tout entendu rentrer.

\- Ça pose un problème? s'inquiéta soudain Drazic face à l'insistance de Katerina.

\- Mais non pas du tout, le rassura-t-elle en le prenant par le bras pour le conduire jusqu'à une chaise de la cuisine et l'y faire asseoir. Tu es ici chez toi maintenant. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, c'est tout.

\- Ouais, j'aurais peut être dû vous prévenir, admit Drazic.

\- Bon, je vais nous faire du café, marmonna Charlie, mal réveillé.

\- Ah non pas moi, protesta Katerina. J'ai l'estomac suffisament retourné comme ça avec tout ce stress du départ.

\- C'est quoi toutes ces valises? demanda Drazic en rebondissant sur sa remarque et en montrant d'un geste de la main les piles de sacs devant la porte d'entrée.

\- Nos affaires à Charlie et moi, lui apprit Kat.

Quand Charlie lui avait remis les clefs la veille, il avait mentionné le fait qu'il ne resterait pas au hangar mais Drazic n'avait pas cherché plus loin. À présent, il comprennait qu'il n'était pas le seul à partir.

\- C'est quand même pas à cause de moi que vous partez! s'interrogea, inquiet l'espace d'un instant.

\- T'es bête, rigola Katerina en s'asseyant en face de lui. Non je vais entrer dans une école d'art et Charlie a décidé de me suivre.

\- À des milliers de kilomètres d'ici, ajouta Charlie dans un rale.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle, on part ce soir.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je suis le dernier au courant?

\- En réalité, tu fais partie des privilégiés, avoua Charlie.

Drazic se tourna vers lui, un air incrédule inscrit sur le visage auquel Charlie répondit par un gloussement.

\- Si je t'assure, Kat' et moi ne voulions pas que ça se sache. Maintenant que tu es la confidence, je te demanderais de garder ça pour toi jusqu'à ce soir, au moins!

\- C'est pas mes oignons de toute façon, fit remarquer Drazic dans une moue indifférente.

\- Au fait, ça va aller avec Mai? s'enquit Kat'.

\- Oui, tu te sens de vivre avec elle? renchérit Charlie.

\- Ben à choisir entre elle et toi, tu m'en veux pas mais je préfère encore voir sa tronche tous les matins, répliqua Drazic d'un air sérieux.

\- Le sentiment est partagé, assura Charlie.

\- Bon et bien, tout est bien qui fini bien! lança Katerina pleine de gaiété en plongeant la main dans la panière de fruit pour se saisir d'une banane.

...

\- Rien ne presse Ryan, s'amusa Hilary en voyant son fils vider son jus d'orange presque d'une traite.

\- J'voudrais pas arriver en retard, prétendit ce dernier en se relevant déjà de table.

\- Oui c'est ça, se moqua sa soeur. Ce ne serait pas plutôt pour voir ta chanteuse que tu te presse?

\- Tu te moqueras moins quand elle sera célèbre!

Sa soeur leva les yeux au ciel sans lui répondre.

\- Avant que tu ne partes Ryan, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer à tous les deux.

\- Quoi, ne me dis pas que t'es enceinte? Non parce qu'il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul fils Scheppers, assura Ryan.

\- Oh oui on en a assez d'un, approuva Anita en riant.

\- Non j'ai dépassé l'âge d'avoir des enfants, Ryan, lui signala sa mère.

\- Oh t'exagères maman, t'es pas si vieille.

\- Merci ma chérie mais non ce n'est pas du tout de ça dont il est question et dieu merci, dit-elle avant de faire signe à Ryan de se rasseoir.

Ce dernier grogna entre ses dents, craignant sans doute de louper la prestation de sa belle et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise.

\- On me propose un poste en tant que psycho-thérapeute, déclara Hilary.

\- Mais c'est génial! s'exclama Anita.

\- Ben t'as même pas encore décroché ton diplôme, fit remarquer son fils.

À cette réflexion mal placée, Anita lui fit la grimace.

\- Oh Ryan, joue pas les rabats-joie! le rabroua-t-elle tout en le poussant sans ménagement d'un coup d'épaule. C'est sûr qu'elle l'aura.

\- Je te remercie de ta confiance Ryan, s'amusa sa mère.

\- Félicitations maman, c'est une opportunité en or, assura sa fille.

\- Oui seulement c'est un poste qui est à Melbourne.

\- À Melbourne? répéta Anita, abasourdi.

\- Oui j'ai eu la même réaction que toi, avoua Hilary. Il est bien sûr hors de question que vous restiez seuls ici, certainement pas au vu des récents événements.

\- Mais maman, tu ne peux pas laisser passer cette chance! protesta Anita.

\- C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit. Alors de deux choses l'une, soit vous m'accompagnez, soit j'engage une personne pour venir vous surveiller ici.

\- Quoi? s'exclama Anita, presque offensée.

\- Tu rigoles, on va passer pour quoi si on a une baby-sitter? s'insurgea Ryan.

\- Oh mais ne voyez pas ça comme ça!

\- Maman, on a passé l'âge d'avoir une gouvernante.

\- Et bien c'est ça ou vous me suivez à Melbourne, décréta Hilary. J'ai déjà demandé à votre père de venir mais cela semble impossible pour le moment.

\- Ouais, il est trop occupé avec sa nouvelle femme, ragea Ryan.

\- Ryan, il a surtout une affaire à faire tourner, lui rappela sa mère. Donc c'est à vous de faire un choix. Et tout à fait entre nous je préférais que vous finissiez l'année que vous avez commencé ici. Cette année est bien trop importante.

\- Avec Mary Poppins, non merci, railla Ryan.

\- C'est à vous de voir, je vous laisse y réfléchir! On me demande d'y être dans deux semaines.

\- Super! grogna Ryan en se relevant de sa chaise d'un geste hargneux.

\- Tu ne pars pas avec lui? demanda Hilary à sa fille.

\- Non, je voudrais y aller seule, avoua Anita.

\- Crois-tu que ce soit vraiment raisonnable? douta Hilary, la mine contrariée.

\- Oui, je voudrais retrouver une vie normale.

\- Tu es bien sûre de toi? insista sa mère d'une voix incertaine et craintive.

\- C'est toi-même qui m'a dit que c'était fini, fit remarquer Anita. Pete ne peut plus rien contre moi.

...

"Pete ne peut plus rien contre moi", s'était répétée Anita tout le long du chemin, essayant de s'en convaincre. Pourtant, elle n'avait cessé de lancer des coups d'oeils angoissés derrière elle, de sursauter au moindre bruit suspect et de se raidir dès qu'une personne marchait à ses côtés. Pour qu'elle retrouve un semblant de vie normale, il allait lui falloir un peu plus de temps que ce qu'elle s'imaginait.

Peturbée par ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le jeune garçon sur sa planche de skate arriver de la rue d'en face et au lieu de le contourner comme il devait s'y attendre, elle marcha droit sur lui. À la dernière seconde ce fut lui qui dut serrer sur la droite afin de ne pas entrer en collision avec elle. Cependant, il ne put éviter sa propre chute et rencontra le bitume, tombant à plat ventre.

\- Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle sans pour autant l'aider à se redresser.

\- Mais t'es malade! lui reprocha-t-il.

Il se servit d'une de ses mains non égratignées pour se redresser et resta assit pour examiner l'ampleur de ses blessures. Il n'y avait rien de méchant seulement le sang qui s'écoulait de ses genoux écorchés était d'un rouge vif qui rappela aussitôt à la jeune fille la blessure qu'elle avait infligé à Pete. Elle revoyait le sang couler de sa tempe, son regard qu'elle devinait fou furieux alors qu'il s'élançait à sa poursuite malgré l'entaille qui ne cessait de saigner et tout à coup elle se revit dans ce garage, se sentit à nouveau piégée et sans aucun espoir de s'en sortir. Sans le réaliser, elle se mit à courir, laissant le pauvre garçon blessé d'une quinzaine d'années se débrouiller pour se relever.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se trouva à quelques mètres du lycée et que les lieux lui parurent enfin plus rassurant, qu'elle se reconnecta avec la réalité et prit conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle ralentit considérablement le pas avant de s'arrêter complètement sur le terrain vague faisant face à l'établissement. Éssouflée par sa course, elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale. Le col roulé qui enserrait son cou ne l'aidait pas à se détendre.

\- Anita, ça ne va pas? lança Mélanie en accourant vers elle.

Visiblement, elle l'avait vu arriver en traversant la rue pour rejoindre le lycée.

\- Si si, mentit Anita.

\- On dirait que tu as couru un marathon, fit remarquer son amie.

Anita se redressa tant bien que mal, ignorant ses jambes tremblantes et inspira puis expira profondément afin de se redonner contenance.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

\- Rien, rien prétendit Anita. Je ne voulais pas arriver en retard.

\- Tu en es sûre? insista Mélanie, pas dupe un seul instant. Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller, dit-elle pour faire diversion.

Mais elle connaissait sa meilleure amie et savait que si elle ne lui donnait pas une explication qui tienne la route elle n'allait pas la lâcher de si tôt. Le regard en coin et hésitant que cette dernière lui adressait en était la preuve.

\- S'il s'est passé quelque chose, tu ne dois pas le garder pour toi, tenta de nouveau Mélanie.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé du tout, assura Anita avant de soupirer. D'accord, ce n'était peut être pas rien mais c'est moi qui me suis monter la tête toute seule, tu n'as pas de raison de t'en faire.

\- Mais on dirait que quelque chose t'as fait peur. Si c'est le cas...

\- J'ai paniqué toute seule, d'accord, s'emporta Anita, il n'y a rien de grave.

\- Alors pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda Mélanie avec insistance. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

Anita ne lui répondit que par un grognement agacé avant que son regard ne rencontre celui de Drazic qui s'avançait vers elle.

\- Ce n'est pas bon de garder ce genre de chose pour toi, regarde comment ça a tourné.

\- Oh tais-toi s'il te plait! lui demanda-t-elle avec irritation.

Les yeux inquiets, fixés sur sa meilleure amie, Mélanie parut se rendre compte de la présence de Drazic que lorsqu'il fut à leur hauteur.

\- Salut, fit ce dernier, occultant totalement la présence de Mélanie en donnant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'Anita.

\- Salut, répondit-elle en retour, un sourire franc aux lèvres. Tu vas au lycée?

\- Non, répondit-il un peu abruptement avant de se tourner vers Mélanie. Bon, tu peux nous laisser?

\- Oui, ça vaut mieux, grommela celle-ci.

La jeune fille lança un regard de nouveau anxieux sur son amie, lui toucha le bras en signe de réconfort puis partit en direction de la cour du lycée.

\- Je pourrais jamais m'y faire à cette nana, dit Drazic en regardant la concernée s'éloigner. Elle me porte sur le système.

\- Rassures-toi, je crois que c'est contagieux, fit remarquer Anita gentimment.

Elle lui prit ensuite le bras et le tira à l'abri de la foule d'élèves qui se frayait un chemin dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Je voulais juste te voir, dit-il dans un sourire avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Elle le laissa faire quelques secondes mais se sentant étrangement mal à l'aise, le repoussa doucement du plat de la main.

\- Tu ne dois pas aller au tribunal? demanda-t-elle, à la fois curieuse et comme prétexte pour ne pas qu'il s'interroge sur son rejet.

\- Si et je dois même filer au poste avant, expliqua-t-il, ne remarquant pas son trouble. L'inspecteur veut me voir pour je ne sais trop quoi.

\- Tu n'es pas trop inquiet? lui demanda-t-elle. Je veux dire, pour le procès.

\- Pas tant que ça. Mon père l'a cherché, dit Drazic dans un haussement d'épaule. Et je suis sûr que le juge ne sera pas si sévère.

\- À cause des nouveaux éléments qu'il a à sa disposition?

\- Non parce que c'est un ivrogne et qu'on trouve toujours de bonnes excuses à ces gens là.

\- Drazic, ne sois pas comme ça! Ton père était une victime lui aussi, tu le sais.

\- Une victime consentante, corrigea Drazic dans un rire jaune. Je ne vais pas me sentir désolé pour lui.

Anita était certaine que cela le peinait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre mais qu'il n'avait ni l'envie la force de réagir autrement. Elle ne connaissait pas tous les détails de ce qu'avait fait subir le père de Drazic à sa famille seulement elle se fiait aux réactions de celui-ci. S'il en voulait tant à son père c'est qu'il avait dû lui faire beaucoup de mal et mettre le passé derrière soit n'étais pas chose aisé, elle le savait mieux que personne. Ce n'était pas seulement une question de fierté qui le faisait agir de la sorte mais sans doute la peur de redonner sa confiance à quelqu'un qui risquait de la lui arracher.

\- C'est marrant, j'étais persuadé que t'irais au bahut, dit-il dans un rire, sûrement dans le but de détourner la conversation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, on ne se refait pas! dit-elle dans un soupir maussade.

\- Ça va? T'as une petite mine, remarqua Drazic.

Elle devait être encore bien pâle, elle-même ne se sentait pas dans une forme olympique.

\- Je n'ai pas bien dormi, admit-elle en pensant à sa nuit presque blanche.

\- Des cauchemards? devina-t-il en passant innocemment une main sur sa taille.

Comme si ce geste l'avait brûlée, elle tressauta puis s'écarta alors que le souvenir d'une autre main plus aggressive posée sur cette même taille s'imposa à son esprit.

\- Ça va? s'inquiéta-t-il derechef.

\- Oui, je.. je repensais à mes cauchemards, mentit-elle en veillant à garder une distance raisonnable entre eux.

\- Tu veux en parler?

\- Non vraiment pas, rétorqua-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- D'accord mais si tu as besoin...

\- Je ne veux pas, d'accord! s'emporta-t-elle.

Elle se rendit compte aussitôt de son comportement excessif et soupira pour se calmer.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai juste mal dormi.

Au lieu de se vexer et de l'envoyer ballader comme il aurait pu le faire en temps ordinaire, Drazic acquiesça seulement d'un signe de tête.

\- Tu veux qu'on se retrouve pour déjeuner? lui proposa-t-il.

\- Oui, si tu veux, accepta-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire sincère mais léger.

\- Alors ça marche, je viendrai te chercher!

Ses lèvres s'avancèrent vers sa bouche mais il dut la sentir réticente et déposa finalement un simple baiser sur son front avant d'ancrer son regard au sien comme pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Son regard dut être suffisament convaincant car Drazic lui renvoya un sourire rassuré avant de s'éloigner dans la direction opposée au lycée.

Dès qu'Anita fut seule, son sourire se fanna et le malaise qu'elle ressentait intérieurement se vit sur ses traits, incapable de le dissimuler plus longuement.

...

Anita se fraya un chemin dans les couloirs, essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux regards en coin que les autres élèves lui lançaient. De toute évidence, son agression de la veille s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle aurait dû écouter sa mère et rester chez elle, n'ayant pas le coeur de supporter de tels jugements, lorsque Mlle Brooks la surprit en arrivant par derrière.

\- Anita! lança-t-elle d'une voix qui ne put masquer son étonnement à la voir. J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé. Comment est-ce que tu vas?

\- Ça va mademoiselle, lui assura son élève, je vous remercie.

\- Tu es sûre? Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir aujourd'hui.

\- Non, je vous assure que je vais bien, répéta Anita avec une certaine lassitude.

Elle aimait beaucoup Mlle Brooks mais commençait à en avoir assez que l'on soit sur son dos, aussi pure que soit l'intention.

\- La psychologue est encore là, si tu as besoin tu peux aller lui parler.

Anita acquiesça uniquement pour que Ronnie cesse de l'importuner.

\- Bien, fit Ronnie satisfaite, et n'oublies pas que rien ne te force à rester ici, Mr Bailey le comprendra très bien.

\- D'accord c'est gentil, fit-elle en abondant dans son sens.

Ronnie allait partir, l'air plus rasséréné par les paroles de son élève lorsque subitement, deux jeunes lycéens d'une classe de seconde passèrent en trombe entre elles deux tels des enfants s'amusant à jouer à se courir après et, se faisant bousculèrent Anita et Mlle Brooks.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention! les réprimanda vertement Ronnie. On ne court pas dans les couloirs!

Après avoir été bousculée sans délicatesse, Anita s'était retrouvée plaquée contre le mur et n'en bougeait plus, sous le choc de ce qu'elle avait vécu comme une agression.

\- Tout va bien? s'inquiéta Ronnie.

\- Est-ce que ça va? ajouta à son tour Charlie qui, de son casier, avait assisté à la scène et venait à leur rencontre.

\- Anita?

La voix de Mlle Brooks arriva en écho aux oreilles d'Anita. Peu à peu, la jeune fille retrouva ses esprits et sentit une main douce posée sur son avant-bras, celle de Charlie.

\- Tu n'as rien? insista celui-ci face au mutisme de son amie.

\- Non, je... j'ai été surprise, dit-elle quelque peu déconnectée de la réalité.

\- Ce n'est plus une école mais un zoo! remarqua Ronnie.

\- Oui aujourd'hui, ça n'arrête, approuva Charlie.

\- Oh, ils se croient capable de toutes les excentricités maintenant que le lycée va fermer ses portes, ajouta Mlle Brooks. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça, Anita.

\- Non, ce n'est rien mademoiselle, dit cette dernière en se recomposant une figure.

\- Tu peux encore rentrer chez toi, personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur, lui conseilla son professeur.

\- C'est vrai, tu n'es pas obligé de rester au milieu de cette bande de sauvage, renchérit Charlie.

\- C'est gentil de vous inquiéter mais je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien! prétendit Anita. Et puis on a un journal à boucler il me semble.

Elle s'arrêta à hauteur de leur prochaine salle de classe et fit signe à Charlie de le suivre.

\- Fais attention à elle! entendit-elle Ronnie dire à Charlie avant que leur professeur ne s'éloigne.

Charlie et elle entrèrent en salle de Sciences transformée en véritable zoo selon les propres termes de Mlle Brooks. La plupart des élèves étaient juchés sur les tables, à l'instar des animaux enfermés en cage, ils couraient en tous sens, se balançant des choses à la figure tandis que d'autres s'amusaient à dessiner un portrait peu flatteur du principal sur le tableau blanc. Si elle avait été encore déléguée de classe, elle aurait dû y mettre de l'ordre, par chance, avec la fermeture du lycée, son rôle de chef de classe n'était plus que de l'histoire ancienne même si Mr Bailey ne l'avait pas explicitement démise de ses fonctions.

\- Mais ils sont complètement malades! s'exclama Charlie, médusé par les agissements de ses camarades de classe.

Anita approuva ses dires mais bien décidée à ignorer leur comportement digne d'enfants de deux ans, la jeune fille les laissa faire leurs bêtises et s'adossa contre une table.

\- Au fait, comment va ta tête?

\- Oh, j'ai l'impression qu'une enclume m'est tombée dessus, avoua-t-il, mais je m'en remettrais.

\- Je suis désolée Charlie, c'est de ma faute tout ça, dit-elle honteuse, se sentant coupable.

\- Tu rigoles, c'est bien moi qui t'aies fait aller à la rencontre de ce soit disant ancien élève. J'aurais dû être beaucoup plus prudent que ça.

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, le contredit-elle.

\- Et toi non plus, lui affirma fermement Charlie. Le seul coupable c'est ce dégénéré.

Anita acquiesça sans exprimer son ressenti à haute voix.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a une date de fixer pour le procès de Pete? s'interrogea Charlie.

\- Non pas encore. Mais tu sais que tu risques d'être convoqué au tribunal?

\- Justement, c'est ce que je me disais et ça m'inquiète parce que je ne sais pas si je pourrais revenir.

Anita lui fit les gros yeux, désignant d'un coup d'oeil peu discret son frère qui venait d'arriver en classe et s'approchait d'eux.

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas, il est au courant, la rassura Charlie.

\- Ouais et d'ailleurs, merci de m'avoir mis dans la confidence soeurette, la taquina Ryan.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû lui dire, il ne sait pas tenir sa langue, lui signala-t-elle.

\- Il ne peut pas être pire que Kat, rit Charlie, c'est elle qui m'a demandé de garder le secret et pourtant je l'ai surprise ce matin en train d'en parler à au moins trois de ses copines.

\- De toute façon, vous partez ce soir, non? lui demanda Ryan en s'asseyant à même la table sur laquelle était adossée Anita.

\- Oui, aussitôt que la fête battra son plein, confirma Charlie.

\- Alors vous n'allez même pas rester jusqu'à la fin? comprit Anita, l'air peinée.

\- Non, Katerina veut s'éclipser pendant la fête, fit Charlie, navré.

\- Promets-moi de rester au moins pour la première chanson de Nikki! demanda Ryan.

\- Qui ça? s'étonna Anita.

\- Ah une super chanteuse qu'il nous a dégoté pour ce soir mais attention il est très pointilleux quand on parle d'elle.

\- Hun, je vois alors c'est elle ta fameuse chanteuse, devina Anita, l'air taquin.

\- Et encore, t'as rien vu! lui assura Ryan avant de se relever soudain en apercevant le croquis de Bailey fait au tableau.

À en croire son sourire carnassier, il avait envie de rajouter sa touche personnelle.

Anita sourit quelques secondes tout en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé avant de se tourner vers Charlie soudain soucieuse.

\- Tu sais si le juge requiert ta présence au tribunal, je ne pense pas que tu puisse y déroger. Et si tu dois te présenter en tant que témoin, je ne sais pas si tu peux partir aussi loin.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé, avoua Charlie.

\- Tu devrais contacter l'inspecteur et voir ce qu'il en pense, tu ne crois pas?

\- Oui c'est ce que je vais faire mais il n'a pas le droit de m'empêcher de partir, n'est-ce pas?

Pour toute réponse, Anita haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un criminel et puis je ne pars pas non plus à l'autre bout du monde, rétorqua Charlie en suivant Anita jusqu'à la paillasse qu'elle partageait avec Mélanie.

\- Je n'en sais rien, Charlie mais si tu dois témoigner alors tu dois t'assurer de pouvoir revenir pour le procès.

\- Et bien il ne manquait plus que ça! se lamenta-t-il.

Une expression contrarié inscrite sur le visage, il la salua pour rejoindre Katerina deux rangées plus loin tandis que Mélanie s'installait auprès de son amie.

\- Il en fait une tête, remarqua-t-elle.

Anita acquiesça d'un signe de tête sans en dire plus alors que Mr Baiiley entra dans sa salle de sciences pour la dernière fois.

\- Allez tous à vos places! ordonna le professeur d'une voix forte. Non mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire!

Il paraissait excédé et cela ne faisait aucun doute que ces élèves de Terminales n'étaient pas les premiers à qui il faisait la morale ce matin-là tant l'établissement tout entier avait pris des allures de cours de récréation. Malgré les directives qu'il avait donné à ses élèves les plus turbulents, ceux-ci ne se pressèrent pas pour rejoindre leur place.

\- Oh je vois, fit Mr Bailey en prenant conscience de son portrait sur le tableau. Ah oui c'est très ressemblant!

Anita, Charlie et les autres ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire tant le portrait ne lui faisait pas honneur, c'était une caricature des méchants que l'on pouvait rencontré dans les films Disney, le visage incroyablement long, le regard sévère, le nez crochu et par dessus le marché on lui avait rajouté une moustache à la Hitler.

Anita était certaine qu'il s'agissait de la touche de son frère.

\- Je vois que certains ici n'ont pas dépassé le stade du bac à sable.

Cette remarque fut suivit par des éclats de rires.

\- Allez du calme s'il vous plait! leur demanda-t-il, les mains placées devant lui comme si ce simple geste avait le pouvoir de les amener au silence.

Malheureusement pour lui, ses élèves étaient déchainés et se sentaient poussés des ailes en cette dernière journée de cours dans cet établissement.

\- Pourquoi on irait pas dans la cour? demanda l'un deux.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai ça, pourquoi on doit encore faire cours m'sieur? renchérit Bazza.

\- T'es con ou quoi? lui lança Ryan.

\- Dans quelques heures, vous ne serez même plus notre principal, ajouta Bazza en ignorant la remarque de son camarade. Vous pouvez plus rien contre nous.

\- Oui dans quelques heures, souligna Mr Bailey. Mais jusqu'à là j'ai encore les pleins pouvoirs et en cette qualité je peux encore reportez chacun de vos faits et gestes dans votre dossier scolaire.

\- Ah ben allez-y, je crois qu'il est plus à ça près! se moqua Ryan.

\- Le prochain élève que je vois debout aura une note dans son dossier! prévint Mr Bailey.

Les élèves turbulents ne se cachèrent pour montrer leur mécontentement, toutefois les paroles de leur principal avaient dû les faire réfléchir car ils se calmèrent bien vite et gagnèrent enfin leur place.

\- Bien, voilà qui est mieux, fit Mr Bailey en s'adressant à toute la classe. Figurez-vous que j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer!

Passablement inquiète, Anita lança des regards incertains à Mélanie puis à Ryan qui se trouvait sur la rangée d'en face, appréhendant la suite de ce que Mr Bailey avait à leur annoncer car le sourire en coin qu'il arborait ne présageait rien de bon pour eux.

\- Voyez-vous, le lycée de Hartley Heights recherchait justement un enseignant en Sciences et je me suis proposé pour le poste.

À cette annonce, les futurs élèves du lycée en question haletèrent de surprise tandis que les autres se moquèrent ouvertement de leur malchance.

\- Oh non c'est pas possible! se désola Anita.

\- C'est une blague, par pitié dites-nous que c'est une blague m'sieur? demanda Bazza, l'air affligé.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire, le rabroua Ryan, tu seras même pas avec nous.

\- Je compatis pour vous, prétendit Bazza, ça craint vraiment.

\- Merci, je suis touché de votre affection à mon égard! ironisa Mr Bailey, l'air indifférent.

\- Oh non, on vous aime bien monsieur, c'est juste un choc pour nous, se rattrapa Ryan.

\- Oui c'est ça, lèche botte! l'accusa Chris.

\- Allez ça suffit, je dois vous avouer que je suis plutôt content de cette nouvelle, avoua Mr Bailey. Ça m'ennuyais que vous vous imaginiez être débarrassé de moi.

\- Ah avouez qu'on allait vous manquer? le taquina Ryan.

\- Oui c'est tout à fait ça Scheppers, je m'en serai voulu de vous abandonner maintenant!

\- Ça veut dire qu'on vous aura plus comme professeur de Mathématiques? s'enquit Mélanie.

\- Non et croyez-bien que j'ai honte de laisser un tel niveau de médiocrité à mon successeur, dit-il sérieusement. Quel qu'il soit, je lui souhaite bien du courage!

...

Au poste de police

\- Je viens voir l'inspecteur Riley! annonça Drazic à l'officier de police au standard téléphonique.

\- Il est dans son bureau, indiqua ce dernier d'un air bougon. Et la politesse ça ne mange pas de pain!

\- Ouais, ça me fait vachement plaisir d'être ici, maugréa le jeune homme sans se retourner.

La porte du bureau était entrouverte mais Drazic signala sa présence de deux coups contre celle-ci.

\- Ah bien, assieds-toi Drazic! l'accueilli l'inspecteur Riley en se levant de sa chaise pour contourner son bureau et se poster devant celui-ci, les bras croisés.

\- Pourquoi vous avez demandé à me voir?

\- Tu sais que le procès de ton père a lieu ce matin?

\- Non sans blague, lança Drazic avec sarcasme.

\- Je voulais que l'on revoit ensemble ton témoignage.

\- Pour quoi faire?

\- Jusque là nous n'avions que des suppositions quant à l'implication de Pete Collard dans l'affaire qui concerne ton père.

\- Vous avez réussi à le coincer? s'intéressa soudain Drazic, bien plus impliqué.

\- Pas en ce qui le concerne directement mais nous savons maintenant que son oncle est bien le second associé de ton père et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que l'on découvre le rôle que Pete a joué dans ce trafic.

\- C'est déjà ça, reconnut Drazic.

\- Mais si je voulais te voir avant le procès c'est pour que tu aies une idée des questions auxquelles tu seras confronté. Rappelle-toi que tu n'es accusé de rien dans cette affaire et que ton témoignage servira à montrer au juge que ton père subissait des pressions de la part de ses associés.

\- Ok vous avez retrouvez son associé mais en quoi ça prouve qu'il menaçait mon père, voulut savoir Drazic. Est-ce que Pete a craché le morceau?

\- Ce sont des informations que je ne suis pas autorisé à te donner, dit l'inspecteur d'un air désolé, mais avec les nouveaux éléments qu'on a, ton témoignage pourra réellement peser dans la balance.

L'inspecteur Riley passa derrière son bureau et fit signe à Drazic de s'asseoir.

\- J'insiste! dit l'inspecteur, d'une main désignant la chaise.

Drazic accepta non sans lâcher un profond soupir et vint se mettre face à lui.

\- Aujourd'hui, il ne sera pas question de condamner Pete...

\- Je vous suis pas, le coupa aussitôt Drazic, le ton mécontent.

\- Ce procès concerne l'affaire qui lie ton père à ses associés, expliqua son vis-à-vis mais en aucun cas tu ne devras incriminer Pete car tout ce que tu pourras dire sera irrecevable devant la Cour.

\- Mais il a tout à voir dans cette histoire, protesta Drazic, c'est son oncle qui l'a engagé pour me surveiller et faire pression sur mon père.

\- Mais tout ceci ne sont que des hypothèses.

\- Vous ne me croyez pas?

\- Il n'est pas question de savoir si je te crois ou non, lui assura l'inspecteur, et tu connais déjà mon avis là-dessus. Pour moi il ne fait aucun doute que Pete est autant mêlé à ce trafic que son oncle seulement tu dois gardé à l'esprit que nous n'avons encore aucune preuve réelle de son implication, tu ne peux pas avancer ces arguments devant le juge. Est-ce que tu comprends?

\- Ouais, ouais, grogna le jeune homme. Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi au juste?

\- Que tu dise la vérité, c'est tout. Que tu t'en tiennes aux faits. On va sûrement te demander si tu es mêlé de près ou de loin au trafic de ton père et si tu as eu des menaces de ton côté.

\- Je croyais que je ne devais pas parler de Pete?

\- As-tu eu des menaces claires de sa part?

\- Non, reconnut Drazic avec réticence. Mais il a mentionné le garage de mon père plus d'une fois, il savait ce qu'on y trafiquait.

\- Peut-être oui, mais encore une fois ce ne sont que des suppositions.

\- Si vous le dites, soupira Drazic avec une colère non dissimulée.

\- Pete passera en jugement bien assez tôt, lui affirma l'inspecteur d'une voix rassurante, mais pour l'heure c'est ton père qui est jugé.

...

\- Ça s'annonce vraiment bien! se réjouit Anita par dessus l'épaule de sa meilleure amie.

\- Oui tout le monde a fait un travail formidable, reconnut Mélanie.

Assise devant un des nombreux ordinateurs de la salle informatique, elle finissait la correction d'un dernier article du journal.

\- Seulement on ne pourra pas le rendre avant cette après-midi, ajouta Charlie de l'autre bout de la salle, les yeux lui aussi rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

\- Et bien au moins vous y aurez participé, se désola Anita en songeant à l'article qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'écrire.

\- Viens voir une minute, lui demanda Charlie, et dis-moi ce que tu penses de ça!

Anita s'avança vers lui, étonnée de le voir encore peaufiner son texte.

\- C'est ta rubrique? s'étonna Anita. Mais je croyais que tu l'avais bouclé depuis longtemps?

\- Lis! insista son ami d'une voix douce mais pressante.

Anita fronça les sourcils, curieuse de son attitude puis leva les yeux sur l'article qu'affichait l'écran d'ordinateur.

Au fil de sa lecture, le visage de la jeune fille se figea d'incompréhension.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, on dirait mon article mais...

\- J'ai finalement mis la main sur un ancien du lycée, lui apprit Charlie. Quelqu'un a répondu à mon annonce hier soir et nous nous sommes rencontrés au Sharkpool.

Anita secoua la tête, ne suivant toujours pas son raisonnement.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as repris ma rubrique?

\- Non, je ne me serais jamais permis, la rassura-t-il. C'est ton article, Anita, je me suis servi des questions que tu avais rédigées sur un brouillon et je les lui ai posés.

Charlie dut prendre le silence de son amie et sa mine stupéfaite pour de l'indignation car il se hâta de préciser.

\- Bien sûr, si ça ne te convient pas, on est pas forcés de le mettre dans le journal. Je comprends tout à fait que c'était ta rubrique et que tu aurais aimé les poser toi-même ces questions alors...

\- Charlie, c'est l'une des choses les plus gentilles qu'on ai faites pour moi! le détrompa-t-elle, vraiment touchée par ce geste.

\- Ah oui alors tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas?

\- Pourquoi ça me dérangerait? Sans toi je n'aurais jamais pu apporter ma contribution.

\- Alors c'est parfait, je vais l'ajouter au journal.

\- Oui mais Charlie je ne tiens pas en retirer toute la gloire, dit-elle, c'est autant ton travail que le mien alors je veux que tu y mettes ta signature.

\- Je ne sais pas, ce sont quand même tes questions, je n'ai rien fait d'autres que de les poser, argua-t-il gêné.

\- Charlie, dit-elle d'une voix insistante.

\- D'accord alors si tu y tiens! accepta-t-il en commençant déjà à rajouter son nom au bas de l'article.

\- Merci! fit-elle dans un sourire des plus sincères.

...

Tout le monde se leva pour accueillir le juge en salle d'audience.

Après un salut respectueux de la part des avocats puis du juge à l'ensemble de la salle, le greffier ordonna à tout le monde de s'asseoir.

\- Bonjour à tous, je suis le juge Sullivan, je présiderai cette audience. Mr Dragan Drazic, vous comparraissez aujourd'hui devant moi pour coups et blessures avec préméditation aggravé d'un état d'ébriété.

Il marqua une pause et se tourna vers l'avocat commis d'office de Dragan.

\- Vous représentez l'accusé Mr Smith?

\- En effet.

\- Comment plaidez-vous?

\- Coupable, votre honneur.

\- Bien affaire 453 sergent, annonça le juge.

\- Voici le détails des faits, dit le sergent en tendant plusieurs copie du dossier qu'il distribua au juge puis aux parties concernées.

\- Bien, je vous avouerais que cette audience a failli être de nouveau reportée car la Cour manque d'un grande nombre d'informations pour traiter au mieux votre dossier mais puisque c'est la deuxième fois que ce procès est ajourné il est de mon devoir de rendre un verdict, déclara le juge d'un ton ennuyé. Toutefois celui-ci ne pourra être que provisoire et pourra, de ce fait, faire l'objet d'une voie de recours. Ai-je été assez clair?

\- Oui votre honneur! répondit Dragan.

\- Bien. Mr Drazic, veuillez vous lever! ordonna le juge.

Alors que le père de Drazic se redressait, un homme entra dans la salle et demande à s'entretenir quelques instants avec le juge. Celui-ci accepta et sortit une minute de la salle.

\- Je suis content que tu sois venu, mon fils, dit Dragan d'une voix émue.

\- J'ai pas eu le choix, grommela Drazic.

\- Allez sois gentil avec ton vieux père, lui demanda-t-il, juste pour cette fois, tu veux bien?

Drazic le regarda de travers avant de soupirer.

\- Tu t'es mis dans de sales draps, t'en as conscience au moins? Tu sais où tout ça va se finir?

\- C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi.

Drazic lâcha un rire amer à ce choix de mot. Dragan avait toujours eu pour habitude de minimiser les situations les plus graves et se voiler la face en toute circonstance. Il n'était même pas sûr que son père réalise vraiment la gravité de ses actes et où ceux-ci allaient le conduire. Parfois il avait des paroles censées comme lors de leur tête-à-tête derrières les barreaux et à d'autres moments comme celui-ci, il paraissait déconnecté de la réalité. Peut être était-ce sa manière à lui de se protéger? Drazic l'ignorait mais si tel était le cas alors il risquait de retomber lourdement sur terre lorsque le verdict serait prononcé.

Quand le juge revint, Drazic remarqua son air préoccupé et se demanda ce que la personne qui l'avait fait quitté la salle lui avait annoncé. Y avait-il de nouvelles informations? Avait-on enfin arrêté l'oncle de Pete ou découvert l'implication de Pete dans toute cette sordide affaire?

\- On vient de m'apprendre qu' Armondo Guiterez a retiré sa plainte, annonça le juge sous la stupéfaction générale.

Drazic c'était imaginé tout sauf ce scénario. Dire que son père était en veine était un euphémisme.

\- Il ne témoignera donc pas pour les coups et blessures qu'il a subi, ajouta le juge.

Drazic avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Pourquoi une victime abandonnerait sa plainte au dernier moment? C'était cet homme qui avait dénoncé le trafic au sein du garage en premier lieu, se pourrait-il qu'il ait lui aussi fait partie du coup et prenne peur à la dernière minute? Ou bien l'avait-on menacé?

\- Vous avez beaucoup de chance, vous le savez car je n'étais pas décidé à faire preuve de clémence, avoua le juge, le regard pointé sur Dragan. J'estime que les faits sont très graves et qu'ils doivent être suivis d'une sanction mais je me vois dans l'obligation de laisser tomber les charges contre vous en ce qui concerne cette affaire.

Dragan se tourna aussitôt vers son fils, le visage illuminé d'un réel soulagement. Drazic rit sous cape, toujours aussi stupéfait par ce revirement de situation. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était injuste que son père s'en tire à si bon compte après avoir levé une fois de plus la main sur quelqu'un. Il avait presque envie d'intervenir au nom de sa mère qui elle ne l'avait jamais fait et demander à ce que son père soit jugé pour ces violences conjugales. Hélas, il savait que son père ne serait jamais inquiété de rien.

\- Cependant, il me parait clair que vous avez joué un rôle dans le trafic de pièces de véhicules volés au sein même de votre lieu de travail. Avec ou sans votre consentement, c'est ce que nous allons déterminer.

Le juge fixa longuement Dragan avant de se tourner vers l'assesseur à sa droite et d'hocher la tête. Il reporta ensuite son regard sur l'accusé.

\- Jurez-vous de dire la vérité et rien que la vérité?

\- Je le jures, oui je le jures votre honneur! s'exclama Dragan, un peu trop enthousiasme aux yeux de son fils.

\- Bien, j'ai ici avec moi les dernières avancées de l'enquête. Il semblerait que Rick Collard n'en soit pas à son premier coup d'essai. Connaissiez-vous son identité avant de le prendre comme associé?

\- Non votre honneur, il n'avait pas le même nom, assura Dragan.

\- Cela n'a rien de surprenant, reconnut le juge, vous ne seriez pas la première personne qu'il extorque pour de l'argent, en revanche c'est la première fois qu'il prend part à un tel trafic.

Le juge marqua une pause à la lecture du rapport que lui avait remis la police.

\- Je vois ici que vous avez signé un bail pour un entrepôt au nord-est de la ville.

\- Non votre honneur, protesta aussitôt l'accusé.

\- C'est pourtant votre signature sur ce document, insista le juge en lui montrant une copie du dit-document.

En voyant le document, Drazic regretta de l'avoir adressé aux autorités la veille et se rappela des mise en garde d'Anita à ce sujet car la signature était parfaitement imitée et ne donnait aucune chance à Dragan de se défendre.

\- Si j'en crois la date, vous avez racheté ce local deux semaines avant votre arrestation.

\- Je, je ne sais pas, fit Dragan perdu par ces accusations.

Drazic serra les poings, pour la première fois depuis longtemps il ressentait l'envie de défendre son père contre cette injustice. Qu'il soit jugé pour des actes auxquels il avait participé à cause d'une erreur de jugement était une chose mais qu'il paye à la place de quelqu'un d'autre le rendait fou de rage.

\- Étant donné le trafic au sein de votre garage, il n'est pas difficile de savoir ce que vous comptiez en faire.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Drazic se leva impulsivement de sa chaise.

\- Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans, ce n'est pas sa signature là-dessus mais une vulgaire imitation, lança Drazic incapable de tenir sa langue une seconde supplémentaire.

\- C'est la dernière fois que vous m'interrompez jeune homme! le prévint le juge d'une voix ferme. Veuillez immédiatement vous rasseoir!

Drazic ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer une réponse mais eut le bons sens de la refermer aussitôt et de se rasseoir.

\- Néanmoins, reprit le juge en lançant un regard de travers à Drazic avant de se tourner vers l'accusé, aucun document ne prouve que ce lieu allait servir à y placer du contenu illicite et tant que cette enquête sera en cours, je ne prononcerai pas de sanction à son encontre mais retenez-bien une chose...

Drazic leva les yeux sur son père qui jouait anxieusement avec ses mains. Ce dernier paraissait bien plus angoissé que quelques minutes auparavant parce qu'il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ce nouveau coup-bas de la part de ses associés.

\- Si je venais à apprendre que vous vous êtes parjuré devant moi, je serais intraitable, tonna le juge Sullivan. M'avez-vous bien compris?

\- Oui votre honneur, je n'ai dit que la vérité, jura Dragan.

\- Bien, ce sera tout, vous pouvez vous rasseoir.

...

Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentit, les élèves en salle informatique en sursautèrent presque.

\- Ohlala mais il faut qu'on imprime! s'affola Mélanie.

\- Du calme, lui dit Anita qui commençait tout juste à imprimer la page d'accueil. Vous pourrez le faire à la pause du déjeuner.

\- Avec toi bien sûr, rectifia son amie.

\- Ah non je regrette mais je suis invitée à déjeuner, fit Anita tout sourire.

\- Mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour ces frivolités, contesta Mélanie. Il nous faut encore corriger les derniers articles du groupe de Ryan et celui de Chris puis faire...

\- Mélanie, la coupa Charlie. Je crois qu'Anita a bien mérité un peu de liberté.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la principale concernée pour la rassurer.

\- Nous pourrons très bien nous débrouiller sans toi.

\- Oui bien sûr, excuse-moi! fit Mélanie en reconnaissant avoir été trop loin.

Anita n'aimait pas qu'on la bichonne mais pour cette fois, elle remerciait ses amis de leur considération.

\- Ah Anita, c'est justement vous que je cherchais! s'exclama Mr Bailey en entrant dans la salle informatique.

\- Moi? s'étonna la jeune fille quelque peu inquiète en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Ah oui oui mais ce n'est pas grave, ne vous inquiétez pas, se hâta-t-il d'ajouter en sentant sans doute la crainte de son élève.

Anita croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit la suite.

\- En réalité, cela vous concerne aussi Charlie, expliqua Bailey. C'est au sujet de votre devoir de mathématiques.

\- Ah mais monsieur, nous n'avons pas pu le terminer, s'excusa aussitôt Anita.

\- Cela va sans dire. Au vu des circonstances je ne m'attendais pas à des miracles. Je voulais justement vous prévenir que je vous laissais une semaine supplémentaire pour le rendre. Je préviendrai votre futur professeur qui ajoutera ce devoir à votre dossier. Et il en sera également de même pour Drazic.

\- D'accord, c'est gentil monsieur, fit Anita prise au dépourvu.

\- Quant à vous Charlie, vous en êtes exempté, bien sûr.

Le principal se tourna ensuite vers les élèves qui travaillaient d'arrache-pied sur le dernier numéro du journal du lycée, l'air satisfait.

\- Ça travaille dur à ce que je vois. N'oubliez pas que je le veux sur mon bureau après le déjeuner!

Sur ces mots, il prit congé et sortit de la salle laissant Anita et Charlie amusés du fait que rien ne semblait arrêter Mr Bailey. En dépit du fait qu'il ne serait plus professeur de mathématiques et que ses élèves changeaient de lycée, le devoir qu'il leur avait donné avait toujours lieu d'être. Anita pouvait s'estimer heureuse qu'il dans quelques heures il rendrait son insigne de Principal car dans le cas contraire, Mr Bailey les aurait certainement laissées, Mélanie et elle, déléguées de classe.

...

\- Bogdan Drazic, veuillez-vous lever s'il vous plait.

Drazic obtempéra, se releva et se tint droit comme un "i", les mains jointes derrière le dos.

\- Jurez-vous de dire toute la vérité?

\- Oui votre honneur.

\- Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, nous avons déjà été amenés à nous rencontrer? s'enquit le juge de son regard scrutateur.

\- Oui votre honneur, admit Drazic dans un soupir irrépressible.

\- Vous aviez été jugé pour du vol à l'étalage et condamné à quelques heures d'intérêt général et d'une amende que l'accusé ici présent a dû s'acquitter.

Intérieurement, Drazic fulminait en pensant que ces faits antérieurs n'avaient aucun rapport avec le présent et que le juge dépassait les bornes. Il le regardait de haut et semblait déjà avoir une opinion bien tranchée à son égard.

\- Si j'en crois les documents que j'ai sous les yeux, poursuivit le juge, vous avez pris part à un chargement illicite il y a de cela une semaine, une cargaison qui a été retrouvée quelques heures plus tard avec des pièces détachées de véhicules vraissemblablement volés.

\- Si je peux me permettre votre honneur, fit l'avocat de Dragan, cette affaire sera jugée lundi.

\- Oui je sais qu'il a été convoqué par le tribunal. Et je ne suis pas là pour faire son procès, juste rappeler les faits, tonna le juge d'un ton sec avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Drazic. Si j'ai ordonné votre présence aujourd'hui c'est parce que votre père clame qu'il a laissé ses associés l'extorquer pour assurer votre sécurité. D'après le rapport de l'inspecteur Riley, vous affirmez que vous ne saviez pas ce que contenait la cargaison, de ce fait je vous demande d'être parfaitement honnête avec moi et de me dire si vous avez subit des menaces pour effectuer ce chargement.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire de plus, commença à s'agacer Drazic.

\- C'est un appel anonyme qui a dénoncé votre implication dans ce chargement. En partant du principe que vous ne saviez vraiment pas ce que la camionette transportait, iriez-vous jusqu'à dire que l'on vous a piégé?

\- Oui votre honneur.

\- Et avez-vous une idée de l'identité de cette personne?

\- Je pense oui mais je n'ai aucune preuve, avoua Drazic, se rappelant de ce que l'inspecteur l'abaot autorisé à dire devant la Cour.

\- Votre père affirme qu'il a agi pour vous protéger, réitéra le juge afin d'être certain de bien se faire entendre. Étiez-vous au courant qu'on se servait de vous pour le faire chanter. Aviez-vous reçu des menaces par le passé?

\- Non, je n'en savais rien.

\- Très bien, ce sera tout, vous pouvez vous rasseoir!

Soulagé, Drazic lâcha un profond soupir et dut se faire violence pour ne pas se laisser retomber lourdement sur sa chaise tant cette courte entrevue avec le juge l'avait vidé.

...

Dix minutes plus tard, le juge qui s'était éclipsé pour rendre son verdict réapparut dans la salle d'audience, faisant se lever l'assemblée.

\- Veuillez vous rasseoir! leur demanda-t-il d'un geste de la main avant de reprendre place au centre de la pièce.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle, Drazic prit peur pour le sort de son père. Le juge avait ce regard grave et sévère qui ne prévoyait rien de bon. Aux mouvements nerveux de son pied gauche et de ses mains, Drazic devina que son père prenait enfin pleinement conscience de la gravité de la situation.

\- Mr Drazic, veuillez vous lever! demanda le juge.

Dragan acquiesça nerveusement de la tête tout en se levant. Impulsivement, Drazic posa une main sur la sienne pour calmer ses tremblements. Aussi fort qu'il s'en défendait, il n'arrivait pas à le détester complètement et le sentir si vulnérable malgré le fait qu'il ait provoqué la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait à présent le fit reconsidérer sa rancune contre lui. Cependant, lorsque les yeux de son père se posèrent brièvement sur lui pour le remercier de son geste, Drazic retira prestemment sa main, presque écoeuré de lui avoir apporté du réconfort.

\- Je suis disposé à faire preuve de clémence, déclara le juge contre toute attente. Il me parait évident que vous avez été contraint à agir. De ce fait, je vous condamne à une peine restrictive de liberté pour une durée de dix-huit mois. En d'autres terme, vous êtes libre mais vous ne pourrez plus accéder au lieu qui a servi à l'infraction et donc à votre lieu de travail. Vous pourrez exercer une activité profesionnelle mais en aucun cas celle-ci ne devra être en lien avec les chefs d'accusation. De ce fait, je vous interdis aussi formellement l'entrée dans un établissement où l'on sert de l'alcool. Est-ce bien clair?

\- Oui votre honneur!

\- Je vous retire également votre permis de conduire durant la période de condamnation ainsi que la permission de faire des chèques.

\- Mais pour trouver du travail j'ai besoin de ma voiture, objecta Dragan.

\- Vous pourrez vous adresser au service à l'emploi qui se chargera de vous proposer des offres uniquement dans votre secteur, répliqua le juge. Et il y a toujours la possibilité d'utiliser les transports en commun.

\- D'accord votre honneur.

\- Par ailleurs, vous serez tenu de suivre un programme de désintoxication et d'avoir un suivi médical. Je serais intransigeant sur ce point!

Le juge porta un regard autoritaire et insistant sur Dragan, ne le relâchant que lorsque Dragan aporouva ses dires d'un vif hochement de tête.

\- En dernier lieu, vous devrez effectuer des travaux d'utilité publique pour une durée de 200h. Si ces engagements n'étaient pas respectés vous serez amenés à comparaitre à nouveau rapidement devant moi. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

\- Oui votre honneur! accepta Dragan dans un soupir de soulagement.

...

Comme convenu, à l'heure du déjeuner, Drazic était passé prendre Anita et l'avait amené sur la plage la plus proche, à cinq minutes à pied du lycée. En chemin ils s'étaient achetés de quoi se faire un petit pique-nique puis installés sur l'herbe qui bordait la plage afin de ne pas être directement dans le sable.

\- Est-ce que tu es soulagé? s'enquit Anita.

\- Bof, j'en sais rien en fait, avoua Drazic. Quelque part j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas eu ce qu'il méritait.

\- Mais tu es quand même soulagé, devina-t-elle.

\- Ouais au moins c'est règlé, dit-il dans un haussement d'épaule nonchalant.

\- Et tu es toujours convoqué au tribunal lundi?

\- Oh je m'en fais pas, ils ont rien contre moi, dit Drazic avec assurance. Au pire j'aurais des travaux d'intérêt général à faire.

\- C'est injuste, c'est l'autre qui t'a piégé et c'est toi qui paye les peaux cassés.

\- J'ai l'habitude, dit Drazic dans un rire. Et j'ai fait une connerie en acceptant de faire ce chargement, j'assume.

\- Je suis impressionnée, avoua-t-elle en posant une main sur le genoux du jeune homme.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que tu prends ta vie en main. Tu assumes tes erreurs, ça prouve que tu mûris.

\- Alors je ne suis plus un gamin à tes yeux? s'amusa-t-il en repensant à la fois où elle lui avait demandé de se comporter adulte.

\- Disons que tu as encore des progrès à faire mais tu es sur la bonne voie, le taquina-t-elle.

Il se mit à rire alors que le sourire de la jeune fille s'affaça.

\- Mais promets-moi de ne plus accepter de rendre ce genre de service.

\- Je ne rends jamais service, la contredit-il. Je me sentais redevable, c'est différent.

\- Mais si ça venait à se reproduire, commença-t-elle d'une voix percée d'inquiétude.

\- T'inquiètes pas, ça m'a servi de leçon, lui dit-il en posant la main sur celle de sa petite amie qui était toujours posée sur son genou et la serra.

Tout à coup, Drazic sentit une goutte de pluie tomber sur leurs mains jointes, à celle-ci s'en ajoutèrent d'autres qui tombèrent de plus en plus vite. Anita retira prestemment sa main de la sienne mais le jeune homme mit cela sur le compte de la pluie.

\- Oh non! fit-il en se redressant déjà. Je crois que notre pique-nique va tomber à l'eau.

Voyant qu'Anita ne se relevait pas, Drazic tendit sa main pour l'aider à le faire mais elle ne semblait pas le voir.

\- Tu viens?

Puisqu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas à sa voix, Drazic commença à s'alarmer et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

\- Anita, ça va?

Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et fixés dans le vide pourtant, quand Drazic la secoua gentimment ce fut comme si elle se réveillait d'un cauchemard. L'air décontenancé et paniqué, elle se secoua vigoureusement la tête avant de se redresser d'un geste brusque. Instinctivement, Drazic voulut l'y aider en passant un bras autour de sa taille mais elle se dégagea dans une grimace.

\- Anita, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda-t-il bien plus inquiet pour elle que pour son égo blessé.

\- Rien, on devrait se mettre à l'abri, prétendit-elle.

\- T'es toute blanche, remarqua-t-il.

\- Sans doute un truc que j'ai mangé.

\- Non y'a autre chose.

\- Non, je veux juste partir d'ici, lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque implorante.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait tout à coup mais elle semblait complètement paniquée par quelque chose et il avait beau forcé sa mémoire il ne pensait pas en être responsable, alors il rassembla à la hâte leurs affaires encore éparpillées au sol en les fourrant en un tour de main dans sa besace.

\- Ok, on y va! dit-il en faisant mine de lui prendre la main avant de se rétraquer.

Il fit signe à Anita de le suivre sous l'embarcadère et courut se mettre à l'abri alors que la pluie faisait rage.

\- On va rester là jusqu'à ce que ça se calme, décida Drazic.

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête, la tête basse.

Le jeune homme n'y tint plus et prit son visage en coupe afin de capter son regard mais une fois de plus, elle le repoussa sans délicatesse. Cependant cette fois, Drazic en comprit la raison quand elle se retourna, pliée en deux et rendit son repas.

\- Oh ça va? dit-il bien de façon bien inutile, affolé.

D'un geste doux, il ramena ses longs cheveux blonds dans son dos et posa une main hésitante sur son dos malgré la peur qu'elle le rejette, toutefois elle le laissa faire quelques instants avant de se redresser, plus pâle que jamais.

Drazic fouilla dans sa besace à le recherche de sa petite bouteille d'eau et la lui tendit afin qu'elle puisse se rincer la bouche. Pendant qu'elle le fit, le jeune homme essaya de se calmer lui-même, agité par son malaise alors que son esprit partait dans tous les sens.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un? lui proposa-t-il.

\- Non ça va aller, j'ai mal digéré, dit-elle d'une voix rauque par sa gorge certainement endolorie.

\- Mais t'as à peine touché à ton sandwich, rétorqua-t-il, d'un ton incrédule.

Il récupéra la bouteille d'eau à moitié vide qu'elle lui tendait et la jeta négligemment à côté de lui.

\- Je vais rentrer, on se retrouve à la fête? dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il la regarda comme si il lui était poussé une seconde tête.

\- Je vais pas te laisser rentrer toute seule!

\- Drazic, Pete ne peut plus rien contre moi, contra-t-elle.

\- C'est pas à cause de lui que je disais ça. Je ne te laisse pas rentrer seule dans cet état, affirma-t-il d'un air ahuri par le simple fait qu'elle l'ait envisagé.

\- Oui d'accord, accepta-t-elle finalement.

Par chance, l'averse s'était déjà calmée et les nuages dissipés, laissant espérer des éclaircies pour le restant de l'après-midi. Drazic en profita donc pour sortir de sous l'embarcadère, un bras enroulé autour de la taille d'Anita qui ne le repoussait plus.

...

Drazic et Anita marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre dans les rues de Hartley. Le silence entre eux s'éternisaient depuis l'incident sur la plage et bien que le jeune homme appréciait la simple présence de sa petite amie, il se devait de briser le calme apparent. Au fond, il sentait que les pensées d'Anita étaient toutes sauf sereines.

\- Au fait, je te l'ai pas dit, j'ai emménagé au hangar, lui apprit Drazic dans le seul et unique but de lui changer les idées.

\- Vraiment? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui, Charlie m'a remis les clefs hier soir.

\- C'est super, je suis contente pour toi, dit-elle d'une voix sincère.

\- Tu savais que lui et Kat allaient se tirer?

\- Euh oui, avoua-t-elle l'air gênée. Mais ça ne va pas poser de souci pour le loyer, si?

\- Non c'est cool, Mai paiera sa part de toute façon et on va sans doute rechercher un troisième colloc'.

Anita approuva d'un hochement de tête léger puis prit la main dans la sienne et la secoua gentimment.

\- Tu l'as mérité, tu sais.

Elle avait cette voix tellement empathique et sincère qu'il eut envie d'y croire.

\- Ouais mais sans toi je ne sais pas si j'y serais arrivé.

\- Non non, tu l'as fait tout seul, assura-t-elle. Tu t'es battu pour avoir ce logement et tes efforts ont payés. Je n'ai rien fait de plus que te soutenir.

\- Je me demande encore ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, avoua-t-il dans un léger sourire, mais je ne l'oublierai pas.

\- J'y compte bien, rit-elle alors qu'il levait le bras sans défaire leurs mains entrelacées pour le faire passer derrière les épaules de sa petite amie et l'inviter à se rapprocher.

Drazic déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête et humma un moment ses cheveux parfumés à la vanille. Silencieuse, Anita avait passé un bras autour de lui et fixait la rue menant à sa maison d'un regard qu'il devinait absent, perdue dans des pensées bien sombres. Elle avait beau prétendre aller bien, Drazic sentait que ce n'était pas le cas. Rien de surprenant après son agression seulement il détestait la sentir se refermer ainsi sur elle-même. Il allait devoir lui parler, trouver les mots justes pour ne pas la brusquer davantage mais pour l'instant, il avait juste envie de savourer leur étreinte et lui apporter le réconfort dont elle avait besoin.

...

En entrant chez elle, Anita appela sa mère au cas où elle serait déjà rentrée mais elle avait vu juste et était sûrement encore en plein examen. Soulagée d'être seule, la jeune fille retira la bretelle de son sac à dos de son épaule et le déposa à ses pieds puis se laissa glisser sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Les mains enfouies dans son visage, elle se rappela ce qui s'était passé sur la plage puis les événements de la matinée, il y avait d'abord eu ce jeune garçon qu'elle avait renversé de son skateboard et dont la vue de son sang l'avait assailli d'images dérangeantes de Pete puis un peu plus tard ces élèves qui l'avaient bousculés au lycée, la mettant dans un état second. Elle-même ne savait pas exprimer ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là mais le fait d'avoir été poussée et plaquée contre ce mur, l'avait totalement pétrifiée. Pour finir, il y avait eu ce moment sur la plage. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise digestion qui l'avait fait rendre le contenu de son estomac mais la peur panique qui lui avait tenaillée les entrailles dès les premières gouttes de pluie tombées. Encore une fois, des images de la veille s'étaient imposées à son esprit, comme des flashbacks sur lesquels elle ne semblait avoir aucun contrôle. Peut-être était-ce le manque de sommeil associé à son agression de la veille qui la mettait dans cet état?

Sur cette pensée, Anita se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre dans l'espoir d'avoir un sommeil réparateur et paisible.

...

En fin de compte, Anita avait bien fait de manquer les derniers cours de la journée pour faire la sieste car en se réveillant elle se sentit bien plus fraiche et prête à assister à la fête d'adieu du lycée de Hartley High donnée au Sharkpool.

Elle se prépara pour l'occasion et enfila une robe de couleur noire à rayure moutarde et à col montant, veillant à ne pas regarder le suçon qui marquait son cou et remerciant le ciel pour son temps maussade car cela lui donnait une bonne excuse pour porter ce genre de robe. Elle appliqua une touche légère de maquillage sur ses yeux puis ses lèvres et finit par remonter ses cheveux en un chignon lâche, laissant des mèches retomber naturellement sur son visage.

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée coulisser et au bruit des pas, reconnut qu'il s'agissait de son frère, il fallait dire qu'il était aussi discret qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

\- Tiens, t'es là? remarqua-t-il alors qu'il arriva en trombe dans la salle de bain et retira sa chemise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-elle à la fois outrée qu'il lui prenne la place et amusé de le voir si pressé.

\- Faut que je me change.

\- T'aurais pu attendre que je sorte! le rabroua-t-elle d'un ton agacé. Et tu n'as pas une chanteuse à aller voir?

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une vulgaire chanteuse, c'est Nikki Ruark.

\- Oh excuse-moi! rit-elle, sa main posée sur le coeur dans une attitude faussement embarrassée.

\- Et si j'y vais justement! fit-il en se passant du spray anti-transpirant sous les aisselles et sur le torse.

Envahie par l'odeur forte du produit dont il se parfumait généreusement, Anita toussa, une main sur son nez avant de sortir rapidement de la pièce.

\- Tu veux l'asphyxier ta copine? se moqua-t-elle.

\- Ah ouais très drôle, railla Ryan d'un air irrité tout en parcourant la pièce des yeux à la recherche de quelque chose.

\- Bon ben moi je te laisse, décida-t-elle en partant déjà avant que la voix de Ryan ne l'arrête.

\- Dis maman est pas là?

\- Ça se voit non! répliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Ok tant mieux, parce qu'il faut que je te parle d'un truc.

\- Quoi, tu veux découcher et tu espères que je te couvre? dit-elle dans un soupir. Tu sais que quand la gouvernante sera là tu ne pourras plus te permettre ce genre de chose. Elle sera sûrement du genre à surveiller nos moindre faits et gestes.

\- Alors tu serais prête à supporter ça? fit-il, l'air étonné en sortant de la salle de bain pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter Hartley, Ryan, répliqua-t-elle, les bras croisés en restant sur le pas de la porte.

Ryan gloussa avant d'enfiler un débardeur et une nouvelle chemise.

\- Moi non plus mais il est pas question que je me fasse garder comme un gamin de cinq ans, ça tu peux en être sûr.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères?

\- C'est justement ce dont je voulais te parler, déclara-t-il en prenant soudain un air ennuyé et en plaçant les mains devant lui comme s'il craignait un accès de colère.

\- Ryan, fit-elle d'une voix incertaine, qu'est-ce que tu as en tête?

\- Tu te souviens des copains que j'ai aidé à emménager?

\- Ouiii, dit-elle en faisant trainer le mot, n'aimant pas la tournure de cette de conversation.

\- Ouais ben ils se trouvent qu'ils ont une chambre en plus.

Les yeux d'Anita s'écarquillèrent d'indignation en comprenant les intentions de son frère.

\- Ah non non non, Ryan tu ne vas pas me laisser seule avec cette gouvernante! le prévint-elle en faisant un pas menaçant dans sa direction tandis qu'il riait bêtement en marchant à reculons.

\- Je serais toi je choisirais la première option!

\- Ryan, je te jure que si tu me fais ça je ne te le pardonnerais jamais!

\- Une chance que tu ne sois pas rancunière alors, la taquina-t-il alors que les yeux de sa soeur lui lançaient des éclairs qui auraient pu le griller sur place.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre il s'empressa de passer devant elle dans une posture défensive, craignant sans nul doute qu'elle le frappe et repassa à la salle de bain.

\- Je suis sérieuse, Ryan! s'énerva-t-elle en lui suivant.

\- J'ai plus de duit-huit ans, je ne laisserais personne me traiter comme un bébé, dit son frère d'un ton définitif tout en passant un peigne dans ses cheveux.

\- Et tu as pensé à moi? fit-elle complètement dépitée.

\- T'as pas besoin de moi pour prendre tes décisions.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

\- Que t'as pas à supporter ça! lui fit-il comprendre.

Sur ces paroles et ce regard lourd de sens il ressortit de la salle de bain et d'une manière vive, prit la direction de la sortie.

Les bras ballants, Anita resta un moment immobile, peinant à croire le mauvais coup que son frère venait de lui jouer, cependant, elle devait reconnaitre qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Personne ne pouvait la forcer à se retrouver dans une situation qui ne lui convenait pas, pas même sa mère. Ces derniers temps, elle avait eu l'impression que son destin lui échappait et aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, elle avait besoin de retrouver le contrôle.

...

Lorsqu'Anita entra au Sharkpool quelques minutes avant le début de la fête en l'honneur du lycée, elle fut éblouie par tout ce que ses yeux lui permirent de voir. La salle était plongée dans une semi obscurité laissant le loisir aux boules à facettes accrochées au plafond de jouer de leurs lumières pour donner au lieu une ambiance de boite de nuit. La musique de fond provenant du jukebox aidait également à créer cette ambiance de fête et à occulter qu'elle était en réalité toujours au Sharkpool.

\- Oh mais regardez un peu cette vision de rêve! s'exclama Drazic en l'apercevant derrière le bar transformé en buffet garnis de pleins de friandises et d'amuse gueule salés.

Le jeune homme contourna le bar et s'avança vers sa petite amie dont le rouge était monté aux joues.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que t'es canon, approuva Katerina.

\- Merci, fit la concernée, tout sourire tandis que Drazic l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue avant de placer ses mains de part et d'autre de sa taille.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça t'as réussi de dormir.

\- C'est vrai qu'on t'as pas vu cette aprem, remarqua Katerina.

\- Et oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'ai une très mauvaise influence sur elle, lança Drazic en rigolant.

\- Tu vas en faire une rebelle, s'amusa Katerina.

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour ça.

En réponse, Anita lui pinça le bras.

\- Ah mais aïeuh, se plaignit-il avant de se tourner vers Katerina. Tiens tu vois, c'est une vraie trigresse!

\- Comme si tu t'en plaignais! ricana Katerina alors que tous les trois partirent dans un fou-rire.

Drazic déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'Anita avant de la relâcher et de se tourner vers le buffet.

\- Tout ça va me manquer! avoua Katerina en perdant son sourire.

\- Oui à moi aussi, dit Anita. C'est la fin d'une époque!

\- Oh bon sang! se lamenta Drazic. Vous allez pas commencer à déprimer.

\- Non non, pas ce soir, le rassura Anita bien déterminée à faire la fête.

\- J'aime mieux ça, fit-il avant d'enfourner un mini four à la saucisse dans sa bouche.

\- Dis donc, c'est vraiment réussi! lança Anita en balayant la salle d'un geste de la main. C'est vous qui avez fait tout ça?

\- En partie oui, dit fièrement Katerina.

\- Moi je l'ai aidé à accrocher des trucs! rigola Drazic.

\- C'est bluffant! remarqua-t-elle, ne sachant où donner de la tête. Mais où est-ce que vous avez trouvé l'argent pour tout ça?

Au fond de la salle, une plateforme avait été installée pour l'occasion, là où les tables de billards étaient habituellement disposés, celles-ci ayant été poussées dans les recoins de la salle. On se serait crut dans une véritable salle de spectacle.

\- Tu vas avoir du mal à le croire mais c'est Léo qui a installé ça.

\- Léo? Il fait rarement les choses gratuitement, dit-elle, suspicieuse.

\- Il faut croire qu'il y a un coeur sous cette carapace, lui répondit Katerina dans un haussement d'épaule.

\- En tous cas, la fête aura forcément du succès! s'émerveilla Anita.

\- Oui si ton frère ne m'a pas fait un plan galère avec sa chanteuse à la noix parce que ça fait une demie heure qu'ils devraient être là avec elle.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je l'ai vu partir à sa rencontre donc ils ne devraient pas tarder.

\- À tous les coups elle se sera dégonflée! lança Drazic la bouche pleine.

Alors qu'Anita lui faisait les gros yeux, Ryan entra au Sharkpool suivit d'une jeune fille de leur âge à la peau basanée qui ne semblait pas du tout dans son élément.

\- Vous disiez? sourit Anita.

\- Les copains, je vous présente Nikki! annonça Ryan.

Charlie et Mai qui étaient en train d'accrocher les derniers ballons de toutes les couleurs aux murs du Sharkpool, saluèrent brièvement la nouvelle venue pendant que Drazic délaissait le bar pour revenir aux côtés d'Anita.

Tous ensemble, ils firent rapidement les présentations avant que Katerina ne passe au vif du sujet.

\- Bon, toi tu vas avec elle dans les coulisses! décida-t-elle en poussant Ryan vers le derrière de la scène. Il y a du maquillage, essaye de la rendre présentable!

\- Kat', elle pas besoin d'artifice, s'interposa Mai en descendant les marches de l'échelle sur laquelle elle était perchée.

\- Mais elle n'est même pas maquillée, contesta Katerina.

\- Et alors moi je la trouve très belle au naturel, renchérit Anita.

\- Pas pour passer sur scène, s'agaça Katerina. Il faut qu'on la voit, qu'on ait envie de l'écouter.

Elle fit mine de se diriger vers les coulisses quand Mai lui bloqua le passage.

\- Ce que tu peux être superficielle, lui reprocha-t-elle. Je vais m'occuper de son maquillage, toi tu reste ici et tu fais ce que tu sais faire de mieux, tu supervise.

Katerina la laisser partir, vexée et la maudissant entre ses dents, les bras serrées contre sa poitrine.

\- Y'en a bien une que je ne vais pas regretter!

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider? demanda soudain Anita, offrant son aide.

\- Ah ouais y'a encore des ballons à accrocher et des...

\- Non, toi tu vas rester ici et te détendre! objecta Drazic d'un ton sans appel en enroulant un bras autour des épaules d'Anita.

Katerina leva les yeux au ciel et laissa retomber ses bras, agacée.

\- Très bien, je vais le faire toute seule!

La jeune femme partit aider son petit ami à accrocher les derniers ballons au mur pendant que Drazic riait de ses malheurs.

\- Je peux aider, insista Anita.

\- Non j'ai trop besoin de ta présence, assura-t-il.

Puis il amena Anita près du buffet où il l'encouragea à manger un peu tandis que la salle commençait doucement à se remplir des élèves de Hartley.

...

Pendant que Mai avait demandé de l'aide à Drazic dans la réserve, Anita feuilletait un des exemplaires du journal du lycée déposé dans le kioske à journaux à l'entrée du Sharkpool.

Ses yeux arrondirent de surprise en lisant l'article écrit par Chris et Bazza. Drazic aurait dû également y participé mais il avait manqué tellement de cours cette semaine-là qu'elle doutait qu'il ait eu le temps d'y mettre sa patte.

\- Tu as vu ça? rigola Charlie venant à sa rencontre.

\- Bailey a vraiment laissé passer ça? s'étonna Anita, incrédule.

\- Il a dû trouver ça drôle, supposa Charlie en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais c'est horrible, remarqua-t-elle, et dans tous les sens du terme. Non mais écoutes ça:

"Le bahut, cette prison

Le principal, tiré à quatre épingle

Les couloirs, des élèves à foison

Salle de classe, c'est la jungle"

\- Ils ont eu le mérite de trouver des rimes.

Anita éclata de rire, toujours aussi choquée par sa lecture.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que Bailey ait accepté ça!

\- En fait Mélanie voulait le supprimer mais je l'ai convaincu de leur laisser une chance.

Le sourire d'Anita s'effaça, remplacé par une expression contrarié.

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir lâché pour le journal.

\- Tu en as déjà fait beaucoup aujourd'hui, la contredit Charlie.

\- Je doute que Mélanie pense comme toi, elle doit être folle de rage.

\- Détrompes-toi, elle se fait beaucoup de souci pour toi, tu sais.

\- Elle t'as dit quelque chose? comprit Anita en pensant qu'elle avait mentionné l'état dont elle l'avait retrouvé en début de matinée.

\- Je sais que vous avez eu des différends mais elle tient beaucoup à toi, dit-il simplement.

\- Moi aussi, mais j'ai encore du mal à lui faire confiance, admit Anita.

Son regard rencontra alors celui de Mlle Brooks qui approcha dès qu'elle la vit.

\- Ah Anita!

\- Ronnie, ça me fait plaisir de vous voir. Vous savez j'aurais aimé assister à votre dernier cours.

\- Et bien moi j'ai été heureuse de ne pas t'y voir, rétorqua-t-elle sérieusement, je suis contente que tu aies écouté mes conseils et que tu sois rentrée chez toi.

\- Vous savez déjà dans quel autre lycée vous allez être affecté? s'enquit Charlie.

\- Oui hélas ce ne sera pas ici mais à Brisbane, dans le Queensland.

\- Si loin que ça? se désola Anita.

\- Et oui on choisit pas toujours et pour la première fois je vais enseigner à des collégiens.

\- Et bien bonne chance mademoiselle, fit Charlie alors qu'Anita approuvait sa remarque.

\- À vous aussi! leur dit Ronnie pleine d'enthousiasme.

...

\- S'il vous plait, un peu d'attention! demanda Katerina au micro. Je vous avais promis un groupe mais c'est une chanteuse que nous aurons ce soir.

Des rales de mécontentements ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre et des protestations résonnèrent dans la salle.

\- Oui je sais, ce n'est pas tout à fait ce à quoi vous vous attendiez mais je vous promets qu'elle est excellente! S'il vous plait, un peu d'applaudissement pour Nikki!

À contre coeur, la moitié de la salle applaudit pour encourager la venue de la chanteuse tandis que d'autres marquèrent encore leur insatisfaction en poussant des cris hostiles à l'encontre de Nikki.

\- Ryan, t'es sûre qu'ils sont prêt à m'écouter? s'inquiéta cette dernière, derrière le rideau.

Avec l'aide de Katerina son visage avait pris des allures de fête, des paillettes scintillaient au coin de ses yeux, du gloss rose mais discret donnait du pulpe à ses lèvres et du blush de même teinte rendait ses pommettes parfaites. Pourtant ce n'était que des artifices et malgré tous les encouragements de ses nouveaux amis, cela ne suffit pas à lui redonner confiance.

\- Mais ouais, t'inquiète pas! Quand ils entendront ta voix, ils se la fermeront.

\- Il a raison, tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi! ajouta Mai à ses côtés.

C'est le moment que choisit Katerina pour aller à leur rencontrer et d'un doigt menaçant pointé vers Ryan s'exclama:

\- Elle a intérêt à être parfaite!

Ryan lui rigola au nez puis tira le rideau et poussa Nikki sur la scène, malgré les appréhensions de cette dernière.

\- Les amis, annonça Ryan, je voudrais un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Nikki. C'est la première fois qu'elle se produit sur scène et elle est un peu nerveuse.

Tel un chauffeur de salle, Ryan réussit à forcer le public à applaudir la chanteuse sur scène avec plus de ferveur.

Alors qu'il aurait dû partir suite à ces paroles, le jeune homme resta sur la scène.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? s'enquit Anita en se tournant vers Charlie. Pourquoi il est sur la scène?

Charlie secoua la tête, le regard incertain, agité d'une certaine inquiétude.

\- Ce soir, nous sommes réunis pour célébrer la fin du lycée de Hartley High mais c'est aussi l'occasion de dire aurevoir à deux de nos amis qui vont nous quitter.

\- Je sens que je vais le tuer, grogna Charlie.

Anita ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée, à la fois ahuri par l'audace de son frère et amusée par son geste.

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de le mettre dans la confidence!

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il va faire ce que je crois? lança Katerina en s'approchant de Charlie, les yeux vrillés sur la scène et plus particulièrement sur Ryan qu'elle fusillait du regard.

\- Ah si si, dit Charlie en confirmant ses craintes.

\- La première chanson que va nous interpréter cette merveilleuse chanteuse s'appelle "Flying to the moon" et elle est dédiée à nos grands lâcheurs, Charlie et Katerina! déclara Ryan, un large sourire aux lèvres.

À cette annonce, l'ambiance de la salle changea drastiquement, des cris de surprise se firent entendre et des salves d'encouragements emplirent la salle pour accueuillir Nikki.

\- Non mais quel imbécile! pesta Katerina.

Elle se dirigea vers les coulisses avec la ferme intention de règler ses comptes avec Ryan mais ne put faire deux pas avant que les gens ne lui tombent dessus et ne l'assaillent de questions, d'une floppée de bons sentiments et de tout ce qu'elle cherchait à éviter. Certes, elle en avait parler à certaines personnes mais elle pensait leur faire confiance, de toute évidence elle avait grandement sous-estimé Ryan.

\- Pauvre Kat'! remarqua Anita.

Charlie aurait aimé lui répondre mais son attention fut aussi monopolisée par un groupe de personnes qui venu à sa rencontre pour lui faire ses adieux. À la différence des fréquentations de sa petite amie, ses connaissances à lui semblaient plus soucieuses de son départ que d'avoir des détails croustillants sur les raisons de celui-ci.

En voyant Ryan revenir des coulisses, arborant un air satisfait, Anita s'avança vers lui, la mine reprobatrice.

\- T'y a été un peu fort!

\- Ils me remercieront! assura Ryan, fier de lui.

\- Kat' est prête à t'étrangler, argua Anita.

\- Chut, écoutes! la fit taire son frère, le regard tourné vers la scène où Nikki commençait à chanter les premières notes de sa chanson.

Anita roula des yeux et leva à son tour les yeux sur Nikki. Elle devait renconnaitre qu'elle avait une belle voix mais de là à s'extasier comme le faisait son frère, il ne fallait pas être Einstein pour comprendre que l'attirance qu'il avait à l'égard de la jeune fille allait bien au delà de ses capacitées vocales.

...

Drazic revint du bureau de son patron, le sourire aux lèvres, s'avança vers Anita et la prit à l'écart avant de sortir des billets de sa poche et de les faire danser devant ses yeux.

\- Vise un peu ça!

Surprise, le visage d'Anita se tordit en une grimace d'incompréhension avant qu'elle ne réalise d'où venait l'argent.

\- Ca y est, tu as eu ta paye?

\- Yep, payé en temps et en heure. J'ai un peu la rage de devoir mettre les trois quart dans le loyer mais si on arrive à trouver rapidement un autre colocataire, j'aurais pas l'impression de bosser pour rien.

\- Je pourrais peut être venir vivre avec vous, suggéra-t-elle, tout-de-go.

Nerveuse de sa réponse, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

\- Quoi, au hangar? dit-il, les yeux arrondis d'incrédulité.

\- Oui, enfin si tu veux bien.

\- La question ne se pose même pas, lui assura-t-il en posant une main sur sa taille pour l'attirer doucement à lui.

\- Ma mère s'en va à Melbourne dans deux semaines, expliqua Anita.

\- Et elle accepterait de te laisser partir? fit-il, douteux.

\- Non sûrement pas mais Ryan a décidé d'emménager avec des copains.

\- Et c'est Kat et Charlie qu'il traite de lâcheurs? railla-t-il.

\- M'en parle pas. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de ma mère quand il lui apprendra.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'elle va accepter de te laisser vivre dans un endroit pareil?

\- Je ne vais pas lui laisser le choix, décréta-t-elle. C'est soit je pars à Melbourne avec elle soit elle engage une gouvernante pour me surveiller.

À ces mots, les lèvres de Drazic s'étirèrent en un sourire qu'il essaya visiblement de réprimer.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle! l'admonesta-t-elle avant de rire à son tour.

Drazic partit dans un fou-rire alors qu'elle le frappait doucement au bras et tentait tant bien que mal de retrouver son sérieux.

\- Arrêtes de te moquer! le réprimanda-t-elle en pointant le doigt sur lui.

\- Elle sait que tu es presque majeure?

\- Je suppose qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, elle est plutôt refroidie à l'idée de me laisser seule.

\- Comme si elle l'aurait fait, lui fit-il remarquer, réussissant enfin à se calmer.

\- Ce n'est peut être pas très sympa de lui faire ça, pensa-t-elle à haute voix.

\- Elle a pas à t'imposer quoique ce soit, rétorqua Drazic.

\- Non c'est sûr et j'ai pris ma décision, je ne reviendrai pas dessus.

\- Ma petite rebelle! la taquina-t-il avant de l'attirer à lui et de l'embrasser longuement.

Cependant, elle ne ressentit pas l'envie d'appronfondir le baiser, mal à l'aise par l'intimité du geste et après quelques secondes se détacha lentement de son étreinte.

\- Et moi qui te prenais pour une petite fille à sa maman, continua-t-il à se moquer gentimment.

Fatiguée qu'il ne manque pas une occasion de la charrier, elle lui fit les gros yeux afin de lui montrer son agacement.

\- Allez viens, on va manquer la fête! lança-t-elle en le tirant par le bras alors qu'il souriait toujours à ses dépends et l'amena sur la piste de danse.

...

La fête battait son plein, après quelques chansons de Nikki c'est finalement le jukebox qui avait pris la relève et faisait danser les jeunes sur des rythmes endiablés. La seule qui manquait à la fête c'était Mélanie mais Anita n'y vit rien d'étonnant car sa meilleure amie n'était pas une adepte de ce genre de soirée. Malgré tout, sa présence lui manquait. Quant à Ryan il n'était déjà plus de la partie, dès la fin de la dernière prestation de Nikki, Anita l'avait vu partir avec elle. Quelques temps après, à la surprise général, Mr Bailey était venu faire un petit coucou et partager le pot de départ. Puis, profitant du rassemblement, Charlie et Katerina s'étaient éclipsés, pas aussi discrètement qu'ils l'auraient souhaité seulement c'était un mal pour un bien car le coup de pouce de Ryan les avait aidé à faire leurs adieux dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Néanmoins, Anita savait qu'elle reverrait Charlie bientôt, même si elle aurait préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances que lors du procès de Pete.

Hélas, après le départ des professeurs, les choses se gâtèrent. Jouissant d'une certaine liberté, les élèves se dissipèrent et commencèrent à créer la zizanie. C'est ainsi que le miroir accroché au mur au dessus du bar se brisa dans un fracas assourdissant.

Adossée contre une poutre pour se remettre de sa dernière danse, Anita sursauta avec violence. Il y aurait eu une explosion à côté d'elle, cela aurait eut le même effet, ses oreilles se mirent à siffler et sa vue se brouiller alors que le son des éclats de verre se répercuta en boucle dans son esprit. À cela s'ajouta le souvenir du verre de la bouteille qu'elle avait brisé sur la tête de Pete. Comme dans un cauchemar, elle eut beau se débattre pour se défaire de son emprise, il la retenait avec une poigne de fer.

Après des secondes qui lui parurent durer une éternité, elle eut vaguement conscience d'une voix qui l'appelait et d'une main qui la secouait.

\- Anita, ça va pas? T'es blessée? fit la voix affolée de Drazic.

Les élements de la salle puis les personnes qui l'entouraient commencèrent à se replacer sous ses yeux de même que son ouïe lui parut soudain plus claire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda une voix.

Anita réussit à reconnaitre qu'il s'agissait de celle de Mai. Sentant la main de Drazic secouer de nouveau son épaule, Anita eut à coeur de le rassurer et posa sa main sur son bras.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle une ambulance? fit la voix alarmée de Mai.

\- Non je m'en occupe! refusa Drazic.

Le coeur d'Anita reprenait un rythme plus serein en dépit de l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait toujours. Afin d'échapper aux images qui la hantait, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et tenta de se lever.

\- Who, attends, vas-y doucement! fit Drazic, prit de court en enroulant aussitôt un bras autour d'elle en guise de soutien.

Parmis la foule, quelques élèves soucieux et d'autres curieux s'étaient arrêtés de danser pour former un cercle autour d'elle.

\- Dégagez! leur intima Drazic avec autorité.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire? lui proposa Mai.

Ne se sentant pas la force de parler, Anita fit "non" de la tête.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille autre part? lui demanda Drazic.

Anita acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, ayant toutes les peines du monde à se défaire des souvenirs qui avaient tant d'emprise sur elle.

...

Drazic fit entrer Anita chez lui, la guidant jusqu'au canapé en faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne trébuche pas sur ses affaires qu'il avait récupéré au cours de l'après-midi. Sentant la jeune fille encore trop fragile physiquement il avait demandé à un copain à lui de lui prêter sa voiture, se gardant bien de lui signaler qu'il n'avait pas le permis. Il savait qu'il aurait probablement dû ramener Anita chez elle mais la laisser dans cet état était tout bonnement hors de question. Depuis l'incident sur la plage, l'inquiétude ne l'avait pas quitté. Et même l'air joviale et libéré qu'elle avait arboré toute la soirée n'était pas parvenu à dissiper ses craintes. Il y avait définitevement quelque chose qui clochait et non seulement il avait peur de lui poser la question mais il était aussi terrifié de connaitre la réponse.

\- Comment tu te sens? lui demanda-t-il prudemment alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la table basse en face d'elle.

\- Mieux, dit-elle dans un sourire réconfortant. Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de m'amener ici.

\- Il fallait que quelqu'un te surveille, dit-il sans préciser qu'il voulait être le seul à le faire.

\- Ma mère va s'inquiéter.

\- Tu lui passeras un coup de fil après, répliqua-t-il, pour le moment elle te crois encore à la fête.

\- Mais c'est ridicule, je vais bien maintenant, soupira-t-elle.

\- Ah ouais, alors t'es capable de me dire ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure et sur la plage?

Il ne voulait vraiment pas la pousser à bout seulement il ne supportait plus la manière qu'elle avait d'éviter la conversation et de minimiser les choses. Face à son silence, il insista.

\- C'est à cause d'hier, c'est ça? Il y a un truc que tu ne me dis pas.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher? fit-elle en se relevant d'un bond, son attitude démontrant qu'il avait vu juste.

\- Je n'aurais pas besoin de m'imaginer des choses si tu me disais ce qui cloche! s'emporta-t-il malgré lui en se redressant à son tour.

\- Oh Drazic, écoutes! soupira-t-elle.

L'air à la fois exténué et excédé elle prit le chemin de la sortie avant que la main de Drazic n'agrippe la sienne.

\- Pete a été plus loin c'est ça?

\- Non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes! s'écria-t-elle en retirant brusquement sa main.

\- Alors dis-moi ce qu'il y a au lieu de me laisser imaginer des choses! dit-il en haussant lui aussi le ton, incapable de garder son calme.

\- Drazic, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, d'accord!

\- Non pas d'accord, refusa-t-il vivement. Ne me dis pas que c'est rien parce que ça va vraiment me gonfler!

\- Non tu as raison, ça ne va pas du tout! explosa-t-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes. C'est ce que tu veux entendre?

Drazic craignait d'avoir été trop loin, il essaya de lui reprendre la main mais elle recula et plaça une main devant elle pour le dissuader d'approcher.

\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de revivre ce qui s'est passé, c'est comme si je n'avais aucun contrôle dessus et ça me terrifie mais je ne peux pas te dire ce qui se passe parce que je ne le sais pas, d'accord!

\- D'accord, d'accord...

\- Je ne ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui. J'ai l'impression de devenir folle! le coupa-t-elle en se passant agressivement une main dans les cheveux.

\- Dis pas ça! lui demanda-t-il chagrinné. Tu as juste vécu une expérience traumatisante, personne ne s'attend à ce que ça parte en un jour.

Anita réfuta ses dires dans un vif mouvement de tête.

\- Écoutes, je n'y connais rien en traumatisme mais je pense que tu devrais voir un médecin.

\- Oh mais non, je n'ai pas besoin de voir un médecin, protesta-t-elle la voix pleine d'énervement, je suis sûrement encore en état de choc, ça va passer, protesta-t-elle.

\- Anita c'est pas seulement dans ta tête si ça te provoque des malaises, c'est pas rien. Et regarde-toi, t'es super stressé, tu paniques au moindre truc et je peux à peine te toucher sans que tu me repousse.

\- C'est pas vrai, nia-t-elle tandis qu'une larme roula sur sa joue

Avec rage elle l'esssuya du revers de la manche de sa robe.

Son stress était communicatif, Drazic se sentait à bout de nerfs mais il savait qu'il devait prendre sur lui. Sur cette pensée, il inspira profondément pour se calmer, paupières closes. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Anita s'était éloignée de lui pour se rasseoir sur le canapé.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, essaya-t-il de lui faire comprendre en revenant lentement vers elle.

Toutefois, il garda une distance raisonnable et se plaça à l'autre bout du canapé, sur l'accoudoir.

\- Je déteste les médecins, avoua-t-elle, d'une voix embarrassée.

\- Oui oui je sais, mais pense un peu à toi.

Il se rappelait de son passage à l'infirmerie du lycée et du cinéma qu'elle avait fait pour partir malgré le coup qu'elle avait reçu à la tête. Une fois de plus, il fit le constat qu'elle ne faisait pas assez attention à elle.

Réticente, Anita haussa les épaules.

\- Si tu veux je t'accompagnerais, proposa-t-il dans l'espoir de la convaincre.

\- Tu ferais ça?

\- Si ça peut t'aider alors oui, lui assura-t-il en toute sincérité.

Lorsqu'Anita se leva du canapé, il eut peur qu'elle veuille à nouveau s'enfuir mais elle le surprit en s'approchant de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions qu'elle l'enlaça en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Avec hésitation, il posa ses mains sur sa taille, s'attendant presque à être repoussé et bien qu'il la sentit se raidir elle le laissa faire.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle contre lui. Tu dois me prendre pour une folle.

\- Arrêtes de dire ça! lui demanda-t-il d'une voix ferme en se détachant à contre coeur de son étreinte pour capturer son regard.

Gênée, Anita baissa les yeux, fuyant son regard.

\- Je vois bien qu'il y a autre chose.

À ces mots, elle commença à prendre de la distance mais Drazic ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et tendit le bras pour la ramener jusqu'à lui d'une légère pression sur sa main.

\- Je ne te demande pas de m'en parler, ajouta-t-il à la hâte, mais tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi, ça va te bouffer.

\- Tu veux que je vois un psy? demanda-t-elle d'un air à la fois offensé et écoeuré à cette idée.

\- Nan pas forcément mais promets-moi que tu en parleras à quelqu'un? T'as besoin de vider ton sac.

Anita dodelina de la tête, la mine ennuyée tandis que Drazic effectuait de lent mouvement circulaire à l'aide de son pouce sur le plat de sa main et la fixait d'un regard presque suppliant. Elle finit par donner son approbation.

\- Oui, d'accord, si ça peut te rassurer alors j'irais voir quelqu'un.

\- Ne le fait pas pour moi mais pour toi,

Anita acquiesça, esquissant un léger sourire empreint de sincérité alors que Drazic se redressait pour la reprendre brièvement dans ses bras.

\- Alors quand est-ce que tu emménages? lança-t-il tout à coup.

Cela eut le don d'apaiser complètement les tensions. Drazic rit de sa propre blague, entrainant Anita dans sa bonne humeur alors qu'il la soulevait légèrement du sol pour l'enlacer. Il s'écarta ensuite de quelques centimètres pour la regarder, passant ses doigts sur sa joue avant de réduire la distance entre leurs lèvres.

FIN du premier Volume

À suivre un épilogue qui conclura cette histoire et qui posera les bases de la seconde.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Cela faisait un mois à présent que les élèves de Hartley High avait été transférés au lycée de Hartley Heights. Sur place, ils y avaient retrouvé Nikki, la fameuse chanteuse de rue et également élève en Terminale puis fait la connaissance de nouveaux camarades. Si tout se passait à merveille entre les anciens et les nouveaux, ce ne fut pas toujours le cas...

Se sentant jouir d'une certaine supériorité, les élèves de Hartley Heights avaient accueilli les intrus comme des "déchets", littéralement parlant, c'est ainsi qu'ils les nommaient. Afin de se faire entendre et respecter, les anciens élèves de Hartley High avaient nommé une représentante pour siéger au conseil de classe. Le choix c'était tout de suite porté sur Anita mais suite à sa dernière expérience désastreuse, celle-ci avait décliné l'offre sans remords, laissant la place à Mai. Avec son franc-parler, la jeune fille s'étaient rapidement fait des ennemis et n'avaient fait qu'aggraver la situation en refusant de se soumettre aux règles des anciens élèves. Pour se venger du fait qu'on ne leur avait pas attribué de casier digne ce nom, Mai avait été jusqu'à dégrader lesdits casiers avec de la colle forte dans le but d'empêcher les élèves d'y avoir accès. Hélas, cette incartade avait bien failli lui coûter chère et elle se serait certainement fait renvoyer si Drazic ne lui avait pas sauvé la mise. Ce dernier avait gagné le respect et prouvé que lui et ses camarades méritaient leur place au sein de ce lycée en battant le record du tour du lycée en roller. Il avait littéralement mis tout le monde à genoux ce jour-là.

...

Anita avait tenu à attendre le départ définitif de sa mère pour emménager au hangar, ne se sentant pas le coeur à la laisser avant car elle aurait eu l'impression de l'abandonner. Effrayée à l'idée de lui en parler, Anita s'était découragée à de nombreuses reprises avant de se retrouver au pied du mur...

 _Cette après-midi là, Anita était rentrée du lycée lorsqu'elle avait vu sa mère déjà à la maison et puisqu'elles étaient seules, le moment semblait opportun de lui parler de son départ. Anita savait que cette discussion ne pouvait plus être repoussée, Hilary lui ayant signalé la veille avoir pris contact avec une gouvernante._

 _Cependant, la conversation tant redoutée avec sa mère ne s'était pas déroulée comme elle le pensait..._

 _\- Maman, est-ce que tu as une minute?_

 _\- Oui, d'ailleurs, j'aimerais te parler moi aussi, lui avait apprit sa mère._

 _Anita s'en était tout de suite inquiétée mais décidée que ce qu'elle avait à lui dire pouvait attendre. Elle avait su que si elle attendait une minute de plus, le courage lui manquerait._

 _\- S'il te plait, laisse-moi parler d'abord! lui avait demandé Anita d'une voix presque suppliante._

 _Hilary avait dû sentir le désarroi de sa fille car elle avait abdiqué. Toutes deux s'étaient installées sur le canapé où du café les attendait sur la table basse. Cela avait renforcé l'inquiétude de la jeune fille car si sa mère avait fait tant d'effort pour préparer leur future discussion c'est qu'elle ne devait pas être anodine non plus._

 _\- Et bien je t'écoutes, qu'avais-tu à me dire qui ne pouvait pas attendre? l'avait encouragé sa mère en se penchant en avant pour prendre sa tasse de café._

 _\- Oui euh... alors voilà, avait balbutié sa fille, je... tu sais que Ryan va emménager chez ses copains._

 _Oui bien sûr, cela avait été une chose stupide à dire parce qu'Hilary en avait fait une telle maladie que tout le quartier en avait été informé depuis longtemps._

 _\- Où veux-tu en venir? avait demandé sa mère sans tergiverser._

 _\- Je ne veux pas vivre avec cette gouvernante maman._

 _\- Oh Anita, avait soupiré Hilary. Nous en avons déjà discuté, je crois qu'il est mieux pour toi de finir ton année ici._

 _\- Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi maman._

 _Sa mère avait froncé les sourcils, perplexe, la laissant s'expliquer._

 _\- Voilà, je voudrais aller vivre au hangar._

 _\- Je te demande pardon? avait répliqué Hilary sans délai._

 _Anita avait su au ton faussement tranquille de sa mère qu'une tempête se préparait._

 _\- Ryan va vivre avec ses copains, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le faire aussi?_

 _\- Il en est absolument hors de question! avait tranché sa mère en se levant d'un bon du canapé._

 _\- Pourquoi ce serait différent? avait contesté Anita, d'une voix outragée._

 _\- Tu n'as que 17 ans, tu es bien trop jeune pour vivre avec ton petit ami et surtout pas avec quelqu'un comme lui._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? s'était vexée Anita en se redressant pour lui faire face._

 _\- Oh je crois que tu as très bien compris!_

 _\- Drazic est quelqu'un de très bien!_

 _\- Oh oui, je n'en doute pas, avait grogné sa mère d'un ton rempli de sarcasme._

 _\- Sans lui, je ne serais peut être plus là aujourd'hui, lui avait rappelé sa fille._

 _À ces paroles, Hilary n'avait rien trouvé à répondre mais le profond soupir qui s'était échappée de ses lèvres en avait dit long._

 _\- De toute façon, tu n'iras pas vivre dans ce genre d'endroit avec ce garçon, avait décrété Hilary. Ma décision est finale!_

 _\- Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ta permission, avait osé répliquer Anita, remontée par ses critiques à l'égard de Drazic._

 _\- Alors laisse-moi te dire une petite chose, ma chérie, pour être indépendante il faut faire preuve de mâturité et ces derniers jours je ne crois pas que tu en ai eu en me cachant tes visites chez le médecin._

 _Anita avait vu au visage de sa mère qu'elle avait tout de suite souhaité ravaler ses paroles car il était évident qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à lui annoncer cela de manière aussi abrupte mais le mal avait été fait. Anita avait pris cela comme une claque et, tel un poid mort était retournée s'asseoir sur le canapé_.

 _\- Comment tu le sais?_

 _\- Le docteur O'Brian m'a appelé! lui avait expliqué Hilary d'une voix ennuyée tout en retournant à son tour s'asseoir sur le canapé._

 _À vrai dire, Anita n'avait jamais demandé à son médecin de garder le secret seulement elle la croyait tenu au secret professionnel. Hélas cela ne semblait pas s'appliquer dans son cas._

 _\- Tu es mineure, elle n'avait pas le choix._

 _\- Je voulais t'en parler maman, lui avait-elle assuré, les larmes aux yeux. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses du mauvais sang._

 _\- Es-tu sûre que c'est la seule raison? avait douté sa mère._

 _Anita avait secoué la tête alors que les mots refusaient de sortir._

 _\- Ce n'est pas plutôt par crainte que je refuse ton envie d'indépendance?_

 _Certes, il y avait eu une part de vérité dans ces propos mais ce n'était pas la raison principale à son silence._

 _\- Si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est parce que j'avais honte maman, avait-elle trouvé la force de lui dire. Ça me met vraiment très mal à l'aise de voir cette personne._

 _\- Il n'y a pas de honte à te faire aider, ma chérie. Et si le médecin pense que tu ne t'en sortiras pas sans un traitement c'est parce qu'elle estime tes troubles suffisament grave pour être pris en charge._

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin de traitement maman, avait protesté la jeune fille malgré le regard dubitatif de sa mère. Et est-ce qu'elle t'a expliqué pourquoi je suis allée la voir?_

 _\- Les grandes lignes, avait avoué Hilary. Seulement la nature de tes troubles mais tout ce que tu as pu lui dire n'est pas sorti de son cabinet, ça je te le promets._

 _\- Je ne me sentais pas prête à en parler maman, il n'y a que Drazic qui est au courant, lui avait apprit Anita._

 _Sa mère avait visiblement du mal à encaisser le fait que son petit ami soit dans la confidence. Anita savait que ce n'était pas par fierté mais bel et bien par méfiance envers lui._

 _\- Drazic?_

 _\- Oui, ça va t'étonner mais c'est lui qui m'a encouragé à aller consulter, je ne voulais pas le faire._

 _\- Vraiment?_

 _\- Il n'est pas du tout celui que tu crois. C'est même lui qui m'a accompagné là-bas la première fois._

 _\- Et bien je ne te cache pas que cela me surprend, avait admit sa mère d'un air déstabilisé._

 _Puis elle avait pris les mains de sa fille dans les siennes et soutenu son regard._

 _\- J'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles, avait-elle réitéré dans une expression peinée. J'aurais aimé être là pour toi._

 _\- Je suis désolée maman._

 _Anita en avait eu la gorge serrée et s'était retenu de pleurer, ne voulant pas inquiéter sa mère plus qu'elle ne l'avait été._

 _\- C'est quelque chose que j'avais besoin de faire seule et si je veux aller vivre au hangar c'est aussi parce que j'ai besoin d'espace, avait-elle reconnu. Être surveillée en permanence par quelqu'un que je ne connais pas c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin._

 _\- Dans ce cas, viens vivre avec moi à Melbourne. Mon nouvel emploi va me prendre beaucoup de temps, je ne serai pas souvent à la maison et tu auras ton espace._

 _\- Non maman, tu ne comprends! avait-elle essayé de lui faire entendre, la voix chargée d'émotion. Je ne veux pas quitter mes amis, ni changer de lycée. J'ai besoin de leur soutien, m'en éloigner maintenant serait pire que tout pour moi. Essaye de comprendre ça._

 _\- Oui, oui, je peux le comprendre! avait-elle accepté, les larmes au bord des yeux à voir sa fille si chagrinnée._

 _\- Alors qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?_

 _\- Oh je n'en sais rien, avait soupiré Hilary d'un air désemparé. Et comment feras-tu pour payer un loyer, tu y as pensé?_

 _\- Je me servirai de l'argent que papa m'envoie tous les mois et si ce n'est pas suffisant je trouverais un petit boulot à côté. Et en divisant le loyer par trois ça ne représente que 75 dollars. Et je ne serai pas seule avec Drazic tu sais, Mai vit aussi au hangar._

 _\- Je vois que tu y as beaucoup réfléchi._

 _\- Maman, je suis désolée mais ma décision est prise. Si je t'en ai parlé c'est pour que tu le saches pas pour t'en convaincre._

 _\- Oui je l'ai bien compris, tu es aussi têtue que ton père, avait-elle plaisanté avant de regagner son sérieux. Tu ne travailleras pas l'année de ton bac, si tu as besoin d'argent supplémentaire, je t'en enverrais._

 _\- Maman est-ce que ça veut dire que... avait-elle demandé sans oser y croire._

 _\- Que tu peux aller vivre avec tes amis, oui, avait-elle finit par abdiquer._

 _Anita s'était sentie soulagée d'un immense poids car elle avait tant redouté cette conversation. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait était de se fâcher avec sa mère._

 _Heureuse, elle lui avait sauté au cou et promit qu'elle n'aurait pas à le regretter. Hilary lui avait alors dit que la maison lui serait toujours ouverte si elle ressentait le besoin de se réfugier quelque part mais avait cependant posé quelques conditions, qu'elle la tienne régulièrement informée de son état et de tous changements qui pourraient avoir lieu dans sa vie._

...

Le traumatisme qu'Anita avait subi avait laissé beaucoup de traces et en quelques jours seulement ses troubles avaient empiré, l'obligeant à prendre ce rendez-vous chez le médecin. Il ne s'agissait que d'un médecin généraliste car Anita avait catégoriquement refusé de consulter un psychothérapeute malgré tout le bien qu'il aurait pu lui apporter, néanmoins cela représentait un pas de géant pour elle qui avait fini par admettre qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas sans aide. Comme promis, Drazic l'avait accompagné lors de la première visite mais voyant à quel point sa présence la mettait mal à l'aise et l'empêchait de se confier, il n'avait pas réitérer l'expérience.

Depuis leur discussion à coeur ouvert au hangar, Drazic n'avait pu s'ôter de l'esprit qu'Anita lui cachait autre chose. Le fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas nier lorsqu'il lui avait demandé renforçait ses craintes. La pensée que Pete ait pu aller plus loin avec elle lui glaçait le sant et lui laissait un goût répugnant dans la bouche. Pourtant, même s'il ne voulait pas laisser son esprit errer sur cette voie dangereuse, il ne pouvait continuer à se voiler la face et prétendre qu'Anita n'avait pas pris ses distances avec lui. Elle semblait toujours heureuse d'être en sa présence et ne refusait pas leurs étreintes mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aller plus loin, de recevoir des marques d'affection plus intimes, il la sentait toujours se tendre. Il avait essayé d'être patient hélas, il avait l'impression que son aversion pour lui s'agravait de jour en jour. Alors comment ne pas imaginer le pire? Comment ne pas penser que Pete l'avait violenté? Ou bien se faisait-il des idées et la seule raison pour laquelle elle le fuyait était tout autre? Peut-être qu'au fond elle lui en voulait d'avoir fait entrer Pete dans sa vie? Lui savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner alors pourquoi le ferait-elle? Jamais il ne pourrait garder ses interrogations pour lui, il savait qu'elles étaient destinés à ressortir d'un moment à l'autre...

 _Un matin, peu de temps après l'arrivée d'Anita au hangar, alors que Drazic avait pris l'habitude de l'accueillir d'un baiser à la table du petit déjeuner, Anita l'avait repoussé._

 _\- Quoi, je peux même plus t'embrasser? lui avait-il dit, blessé par son rejet._

 _Il n'avait pas voulu la brusquer mais il y avait des limites à ce qu'il pouvait supporter et à ses yeux elle les avait dépassé._

 _\- Drazic, arrête! avait-elle dit dans un rale, espérant sûrement qu'il en reste là en se dandinant sur sa chaise._

 _De plus, ils n'étaient pas seuls, Mai était à la salle de bain mais aurait pu sortir d'un instant à l'autre et surprendre leur conversation. Drazic avait su que le moment était mal choisi mais il était lancé._

 _\- Non, dis-moi ce qui se passe? avait-il insisté en tirant l'une des chaises de la cuisine afin de s'y asseoir et de se pencher vers sa petite amie avant de capturer l'une de ses mains dans la sienne._

 _\- Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes de travers, lui avait-elle dit d'une voix embarrassée, cherchant à fuir son regard._

 _\- C'est maintenant que je le prends mal._

 _\- Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer sans que tu te vexe._

 _\- Ouais mais c'est pire si tu dis rien, lui avait-il fait remarquer en secouant sa main qu'il avait gardé dans la sienne pour l'amener à se confier._

 _\- C'est dur à dire, je ne veux pas que tu pense que c'est de ta faute._

 _\- Mais non on s'en fout de ça. Allez, parle-moi!_

 _Quand il l'avait vu prendre une profonde inspiration avant de lui parler, Drazic su qu'il allait regretter de l'avoir poussé à la confidence._

 _\- Quand tu m'embrasse je ne ressens rien, lui avait-elle avoué._

 _En toute franchise, Drazic ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre d'aveu et avis compris pourquoi elle avait eu si peur qu'il se vexe._

 _\- Mais ce n'est pas du tout à cause de toi, lui avait-elle assuré aussitôt, des trémolos dans la voix. C'est moi._

 _\- Quoi, tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi? n'avait-il pu s'empêcher de lui demander, réellement blessé dans son amour propre._

 _\- Non bien sûr que non, je te promets que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. C'est juste qu'en ce moment je me sens détachée de tout. Je n'ai plus goût à rien._

 _Cela avait été beaucoup à encaisser pour lui car il ne pouvait accepter le fait que la simple pensée de l'embrasser la laissait de marbre. Comment ne pas s'imaginer autre chose après cette révélation? À ses yeux, elle devait forcément lui en vouloir._

 _\- T'en as parlé à ton médecin? avait-il demandé._

 _\- Oui, je lui en ai parlé._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle en dit?_

 _\- Elle pense que je devrais suivre un traitement mais je ne veux pas commencer ce genre de chose._

 _\- Pourquoi pas si ça peut t'aider à aller mieux?_

 _\- J'ai toujours eu une très mauvaise tolérance aux médicaments alors je n'imagine même pas l'effet que pourraient avoir des antidépresseurs sur moi._

 _Selon Drazic, ce n'était qu'un prétexte seulement il s'était dit qu'il l'avait suffisamment poussé à bout et s'était promis intérieurement de remettre cette discussion à plus tard._

Quelques jours plus tard, en pleine nuit la jeune fille avait été victime d'un violent épisode de stress post-traumatique - c'est ainsi que son médecin nommait ses troubles. Victime d'un terrible cauchemard au cours duquel son agression lui était revenue dans les moindres détails, lui faisant revivre chaque événement et chaque émotion avec une vivacité déconcertante, Anita s'était réveillée en poussant de grands cris. Ses larmes n'avaient pas tardé à ruisseler sur ses joues et malgré la présence de Drazic et de Mai, elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à revenir à la réalité, l'image de Pete dissimulé dans un coin de la pièce ne quittant pas son esprit.

Après cet épisode fort traumatisant, Anita avait mis sa défiance envers les médicaments de côté et accepté de suivre un traitement. Drazic ignorait comment Mai s'y étais prise pour la convaincre mais après une longue discussion en tête à tête avec Anita avait réussi à la faire céder. Dès lors Drazic avait noté une nette amélioration dans le comportement sa petite amie, pour commencer elle n'était plus irritable ni craintive, puis ses crises de panique s'étaient faites de plus en plus rares et pour finir elle l'avait laissé revenir vers elle. Cela avait débuté doucement, par de simples baisers, par ses mains passées autour de sa taille, puis elle l'avait laissé aller un peu plus loin sans pour autant partager une trop grande intimité. Pour le moment, cela était bien suffisant pour Drazic. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle se sente en confiance avec lui.

...

Anita avait secrètement espéré qu'avec la prise des anti-dépresseurs son mal-être disparaitrait en même temps que ses crises d'angoisses mais il restait ancré en elle, l'accompagnait au quotidien et la faisait se sentir coupable de tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre elle et Pete. Depuis son agression, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que d'une certaine façon elle avait provoqué les événements et le fait qu'elle ait laissé délibérement Pete prendre avantage sur elle dans ce garage ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux. Bien que sa raison tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'aurait pas pu réagir autrement, au fond elle avait honte d'elle-même. Ce mal-être la recouvrait comme une seconde peau et s'amplifiait de jour en jour, ayant réussi à ébranler son image personnelle. Un fort sentiment de culpabilité l'abimait et à cause de cela elle n'avait encore trouvé la force d'en parler à quiconque, pas même à son médecin. Certaine d'avoir une part de responsabilité dans le comportement de Pete, elle ne pouvait se soustraire à la pensée qu'un jour quelqu'un lui reprocherait ses actes.

...

Anita n'était pas la seule à avoir changé de comportement seulement ses réactions à elle étaient parfaitement justifiées et tendaient à s'améliorer ce qui n'était pas le cas de celles de son frère. Depuis qu'il avait pris son indépendance et emménagé chez cette bande de copains dont Anita ignorait tout, Ryan avait commencé à manquer des cours et faire le pitre en classe - au même titre que Drazic et son nouveau copain Dennis seulement pour eux qui ne prenaient pas les études au sérieux c'était dans leur nature - pour Ryan, qui doublait sa Terminale, ces gamineries ne lui ressemblaient pas et risquaient de lui coûter cher à long terme. À cela s'était ajouté son attitude détestable, son besoin quasi irrépressible de s'en prendre à Drazic dès qu'une occasion se présentait, plaçant Anita dans une situation délicate car elle se sentait toujours forcée de faire l'arbitre entre eux et de prendre parti pour l'un ou l'autre.

...

Depuis le procès, Drazic n'avait pas revu son père. Ce dernier ne lui avait donné aucun signe de vie et il se demandait si c'était pour lui laisser du temps ou bien s'il était tout simplement trop lâche pour aller vers lui. Plus d'une fois, Anita lui avait conseillé d'aller le voir, de mettre les choses au clair car elle pensait qu'il finirait par le regretter un jour, seulement Drazic ne pensait pas qu'ils aient quoique ce soit à régler et estimait que ce n'était pas à lui de faire le premier pas, trop d'encre avait coulé.

Dragan n'avait même pas assisté au procès de son fils, bien que ce dernier n'espérait pas sa présence cela n'avait fait que conforter son envie de couper les ponts avec lui.

Le procès avait eu lieu le lundi suivant le procès de son père. Drazic et son copain Marco n'avaient écopés que de quelques heures d'intétêt général, les preuves contre eux pour recel de vol ayant été jugées bien trop minces pour faire l'objet d'une peine de prison. En revanche Marco avait dû s'acquiter d'une amende pour avoir incité un lycéen à commettre un délit. Malgré la récente majorité de Drazic, le juge l'avait traité en tant qu'adolescent, estimant que Marco s'était servi de leur différence d'âge pour l'entrainer dans sa chute. Depuis ce jour, Marco l'évitait comme la peste, le rendant responsable du fait qu'ils se soient fait prendre.

En ce qui concernait le procès de Pete, aucune date d'avait encore été fixée au grand dam de Drazic. De toute évidence, les enquêteurs manquaient de preuves concernant le trafic de pièces volées auquel il était clair qu'il avait participé et sans celles-ci, ils pouvaient difficilement juger Pete. Grâce aux nombreuses pièces d'identités dont il semblait en possession, l'oncle de Pete était toujours dans la nature et à ce stade, près d'un mois après sa dernière apparition au garage, Drazic doutait qu'on le retrouve un jour. Ce qu'il restait à déterminer, c'est le rôle que Pete avait joué dans ce trafic et malgré son impatiance, Drazic espérait que le procès n'aurait pas lieu avant que les enquêteurs aient réussi à le coincer car si cela venait se rajouter à l'agression d'Anita, nul doute qu'il passerait un long moment derrière les barreaux. Cependant, une partie des chefs d'accusation sur l'agression et le harcèlement d'Anita aurait pu déjà être traités et Drazic ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que le juge attendait. Plus les choses traineraient en longueur et plus Drazic craignait que Pete ne trouve un moyen de s'en sortir car déjà il avait fait appel à un avocat et semblait près à défendre sa cause. Avec toutes les preuves qui l'accablait, Drazic se demandait bien ce qu'il espérait, néanmoins, cela ne lui plaisait pas. Et il n'était pas le seul à se faire cette réflexion, il sentait Anita de plus en plus anxieuse à l'approche du procès. Lui ne souhaitait qu'une chose, c'était d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ce sale type et qu'une fois le jugement rendu, Anita pourrait enfin reprendre une vie normale...

 _Un soir, alors qu'il devait être un peu plus de 22h, en revenant du Sharkpool, Drazic avait trouvé Anita assise sur le canapé._

 _\- T'es encore debout? s'en était-il tout de suite étonné._

 _Anita ne lui avait répondu que par un soupir, ce qui avait tout de suite alerté le jeune homme car il savait qu'en fin d'après-midi l'inspecteur Riley avait demandé à la voir. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il s'était délesté de sa besace à la hâte, la jetant sur la table de la cuisine et approché de sa petite amie._

 _\- Ça s'est mal passé avec l'inspecteur?_

 _Elle lui avait confirmé ses craintes par un simple mouvement de tête avant de ramener ses jambes contre elle. Contrarié à son tour par son air abattu, Drazic avait pris place à ses côtés et passé un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules._

 _\- Il veut que je prenne un avocat, lui avait-elle révélé._

 _\- Un avocat mais pour quoi faire? C'est toi la victime dans cette histoire._

 _\- Oui et bien mon témoignage ne suffira peut être pas._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?_

 _\- Qu'il pense que je devrais avoir toutes les armes en main pour me défendre. Je ne sais pas encore comment va plaider Pete mais apparement son avocat est l'un des meilleurs._

 _\- Mais comment on peut défendre un fumier pareil? s'était emporté Drazic._

 _\- Tout le monde a le droit à une défense, avait-elle rétorqué dans un haussement d'épaule._

 _\- C'est dégueulasse! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi c'est sur la chaise électrique qu'il finirait._

 _\- La peine de mort a été abolie dans ce pays, Drazic, lui avait-elle alors rappelé dans un léger rire sans joie._

 _\- Ouais ben c'est une belle connerie!_

 _Anita avait dodeliné de la tête, approuvant plus ou moins ses dires._

 _\- Bon, t'en fais pas pour ça, s'il a pris un avocat c'est sûrement parce qu'il espère alléger sa peine, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va s'en sortir._

 _\- Oui je sais bien mais l'idée de de devoir me défendre..._

 _Elle n'avait pas été au bout de sa pensée, il était clair qu'elle appréhendait davantage le procès à présent._

 _\- Dis-toi que si tu prends un avocat, il est foutu, il a aucune chance de s'en tirer._

 _\- Oui, tu as sans doute raison, avait-elle reconnu d'une voix pourtant peu convaincue, le regard absent._

 _Les yeux de Drazic s'étaient posés un moment sur la jeune fille à ses côtés, inquiet que ce nouveau coup dur ne fasse replonger la jeune fille dans la déprime que les médicaments avaient fini par atténuer, avant qu'il ne l'attire doucement vers elle._

 _\- Allez, n'y pense plus! lui avait-il demandé en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé avec elle dans ses bras._

...

Sept semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la rentrée, sept semaines depuis qu'Anita avait rencontré celui qu'elle avait alors considéré comme un parfait crétin. Si on lui avait dit à l'époque que la présence de celui qui l'avait insupporté dès les premiers instants lui deviendrait quasi vitale, elle aurait rit au nez de cette personne. Pourtant, il ne lui avait fallu que peu de temps pour percer à jour la carapace de Drazic et voir au delà des apparences. Elle ignorait toujours si elle y était parvenu parce qu'il l'avait laissé faire, consciemment ou non ou bien si elle était réellement l'une des seules capable à le voir sous son vrai jour. Peut-être était-ce aussi parce qu'elle était la seule à s'être vraiment intéressée à lui sans chercher à en retirer quoique ce soit. Comme il le lui a avait si bien dit, ce n'étaient pas des attentions auxquelles il était coutumier. Toujours est-il, qu'il y avait cette sorte d'alchimie entre eux que personne autour d'eux ne pouvait nier. Tels deux aimants, ils étaient voués à se raccrocher l'un à l'autre. De plus, les événements difficiles auxquels ils avaient dû faire face les avaient considérablement rapprochés au lieu de les tenir à distance comme cela aurait pu être le cas si Anita lui avait tenu rancune. Mais elle avait su faire la part des choses et ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur, principalement parce qu'elle savait qu'il se jetait déjà la pierre. Si les gestes parlaient plus que les mots alors elle n'avait besoin d'aucune excuse de sa part car il lui avait démontré plus d'une fois, par sa bravoure, par sa présence, par son soutien, à quel point il tenait à elle. Anita savait que Drazic valait bien plus que ce qu'il montrait à la face du monde mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé être celle à qui il laisserait entrevoir cette partie de lui. Elle se sentait privilégié et en confiance à ses côtés. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des principales raisons qui l'avait décidé à emménager au hangar, son envie de goûter à la liberté mise à part, partager le quotidien de celui qui lui procurait le sentiment de sécurité dont elle avait terriblement besoin, lui paraissait essentiel.

Quant à Drazic, lui aussi avait du mal à croire que leur relation ait pris tant d'importance au cours des dernières semaines et il ne pouvait mettre le doigt sur le moment exact où son anthipathie pour sa camarade de classe s'était transformée en affection mais il était sûr d'une chose c'est que peu importe ce que l'avenir leur réservait, jamais il ne souhaitait revenir à cette époque.

Pour le reste du monde, Drazic voulait passer pour un enfoiré, quelqu'un qui ne se souciait de rien ni de personne mais avec Anita il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas besoin de prétendre d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie, il ressentait l'envie de s'améliorer, d'être quelqu'un de bien afin de lui montrer qu'elle avait eu raison de placer sa confiance en lui. Elle était la première personne à lui éveiller ces sentiments. Bien sûr, ses mauvaises habitudes étaient tellement ancrées au plus profond de son être qu'un rien les faisait revenir au galop. Il avait parfois le sentiment qu'il finirait par tout gâcher ou qu'elle se rendrait compte d'elle-même de l'énorme erreur qu'elle avait commise en sortant avec lui et dans ces moments-là il se demandait sérieusement s'il ne valait pas mieux s'éloigner d'elle avant qu'ils n'en souffrent tous les deux mais malheureusement ou heureusement, il s'en savait incapable. Sa présence à ses côtés lui était devenue bien trop précieuse, Anita était l'ancre dont il avait absolument besoin pour se stabiliser, se canaliser. Il avait l'impression que sans elle, sans son soutien au quotidien et sans la manière bien à elle qu'elle avait de le comprendre, il partirait à la dérive.

 **Prochainement, Le Volume 2. À bientôt.**


End file.
